<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wszystko czego pragniesz jest po drugiej stronie strachu by Draska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367861">Wszystko czego pragniesz jest po drugiej stronie strachu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska'>Draska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Cussing, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Family Feels, Love, Romance, Team as Family, cussing because Zaeed, mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wskrzeszona z martwych, zagubiona bohaterka Cytadeli, Alexandra Shepard walczy o przetrwanie swoje i całej galaktyki. Podczas tej batalii poznaje doświadczonego, zniszczonego przez życie najemnika poszukującego zemsty. Jak wpłynie on na jej decyzje oraz całe życie? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(UWAGA W DALSZYCH ROZDZIAŁACH ZNAJDĄ SIĘ SCENY SEKSU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard - Relationship, Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Księga 1: Rozdział 1 - Wskrzeszenie Łazarza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PRZECZYTAJ MNIE</p>
<p>Ostatnio przeszłam po raz pierwszy całą trylogię Mass Effect. Pomimo tego że serie Dragon Age pochodzącą od tego samego studia znam od lat to nigdy specjalnie nie ciągnęło mnie do drugiego słynnego dziecka Bioware'u. Nigdy nie lubiłam strzelanek ani tym bardziej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nuda i nadmiar gotówki pociągnęły mnie jednak do zakupu pierwszej części którą przeszłam w 50 godzin i 9 minut. Następnie nie myśląc wiele zaintrygowana, kupiłam część drugą i spędziłam w niej dokładnie 59 godzin i 19 minut. Mówiąc krótko nieodwracalnie się zakochałam w tej części. Poszłam za ciosem i kupiłam część trzecią przy której spędziłam 106 godzin i 47 minut. Czytając to co właśnie napisałam można dojść do dwóch wniosków. Mianowicie: 1. moje życie jest cholernie bezwartościowe i 2. naprawdę polubiłam Mass Effect. Gdy skończyłam grać, nie mając dosyć kosmicznej trylogii weszłam w fandom Mass Effect. Jedną z rzeczy którą znalazłam na początku nie napawała mnie optymizmem. Zaintrygowana jednak postanowił zbadać temat dogłębniej. Z czasem zdałam sobie sprawę że to co początkowo mnie odstręczało nie jest wcale takim głupim pomysłem. O czym ja właściwie bredzę? Zacznę więc może od początku. Jednym z wielu świetnych towarzyszy w Mass Effect 2 jest Zaeed Massani, doświadczony i szanowany łowca nagród oraz najemnik w układach Terminusa. Dla niektórych postać irytująca, dla innych zaś intrygująca. Od początku bardzo go polubiłam, pomimo jego szorstkiej natury, palącej potrzeby zemsty, oraz jedynie chęci zarobienia wydał mi się ciekawą dobrze napisaną postacią, pomimo tego że można było się bardziej zagłębić w jego historie i charakterystykę. Nie był on jednak postacią z którą można było romansować. Podczas gdy nie przyszła mi nawet taka myśl do głowy podczas gry. Gdy zagłębiłam się jednak z fandom znalazłam sporo historii romantycznych z bohaterką serii Mass Effect oraz Massanim. Przeczytałam z ciekawości kilka z nich, pomysł wydał mi się ciekawy. Uznałam że Massani pasowałby do samotnej zagubionej przywróconej z martwych kobiety która jak na swój wiek ma zdecydowanie za dużo blizn fizycznych jak i psychicznych. Zresztą wielu zapewne zna oklepany tekst że łobuz kocha najmocniej. I jak głupi i oklepany by się on nie wydawał, wiele młodych dziewcząt i kobiet podoba się ta koncepcja. Wystarczy spojrzeć na romanse które w ostatnich latach zrobiły dużo szumu. Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya, 365 dni, to są tylko dwa przykłady które od razu przyszły mi do głowy. I pomimo tego że Grey nigdy mnie nie interesował na tyle aby go obejrzeć to 365 dni jest według mnie strasznie szkodliwą książką. Są to jednak przykłady tego że wielu kobietom podoba się archetyp złego nie postępującego moralnie zniszczonego mężczyzny. Ja wielkich ciągot do tego archetypu mężczyzn nigdy nie miałam, Zaeed Massani jest jednak wyjątkiem. Jako że spodobał mi się pomysł romansu Shepard – Massani to postaram się ukazać własną wersję tej historii. W grze było wiele razy podkreślane że Zaeed ma już swoje lata, że się starzeje. Sprawdziłam jego wiek i okazało się że podczas Mass Effect 2 miał 40 lat. (Przynajmniej tak wynikało z Polskiej wikipedii) Cóż prawdą jest że z wyglądu dałabym mu przynajmniej 55. Był zniszczonym przez życie najemnikiem, to prawa, ale na miłość boską to nie usprawiedliwia dlaczego wyglądał na wiekowo zbliżonego do Haketta. Wiecie kto ma 45 lat a wygląda cholernie dobrze?Leonardo DiCaprio. Joaquin Phoenix ma 45 lat. Robert Downey Jr. Ma 55 lat! Oczywiście może ktoś powiedzieć że to są aktorzy mający kupę kasy mogący wydawać na różnego rodzaju żele, kąpiele i zabiegi. Cholera na upartego nawet można powiedzieć o operacjach plastycznych. Mimo to ciężko mi uwierzyć że ktokolwiek mający 40 może wyglądać jak Massani. Za bardzo go postarzyli, a ja postaram się to naprawić. (Tę część dopisywałam dużo później przepraszam za nieścisłości)Przeglądając anglojęzyczny internet natknęłam się na kilka innych informacji odnośnie wieku Zaeeda. Na jednej stronie znalazłam informację że ma powyżej 70, na innej że 50, wchodząc na angielską Wikipedię Mass Effecta nie znalazłam w ogóle informacji o jego wieku. Mój angielski jest słaby ale nie sądzę że na tyle aby przegapić informację o jego wieku. Na jakimś anglojęzycznym forum o grach natrafiłam na dyskusje odnośnie wieku towarzyszy z Mass Effect. Tam zaś niektórzy twierdzili że Zaeed ma 50 inni że 40, ktoś nawet napisał o wieku 60 lat. Doszłam do wniosku że oficjalnej wersji po prostu nie ma. Ja na potrzeby opowiadania utrzymuje że ma równo 40. Jeśli ktoś sądzi inaczej, dobrze, super niech tak sądzi, jego wola. I znowu ze wstępu zrobiłam początek pieprzonej rozprawki...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex jęknęła rozglądając się po sterylnym laboratoryjnym wnętrzu. Gdzie ona była? Co się stało? Nie mając czasu zeszła powoli z kozetki na której leżała. W oddali słychać było odgłosy strzałów i krzyki.<br/>
- Weź z szafki broń i pancerz. - Odezwał się ponaglająco kobiecy głos wydobywający się z komunikatora zamontowanego zapewne w którejś części pomieszczenia. To właśnie ten głos wybudził Shepard kilka sekund temu i wyjaśnił że stacja jest atakowana. Stojąc niepewnie na drżących nogach Alex zacisnęła zęby czując pulsujący ból w całym ciele. Czuła się jakby przejechał ją samochód ciężarowy. Starała sobie przypomnieć co takiego się stało. Po kilku sekundach zastygła w szoku gdy obrazy ataku powróciły do jej umysłu. Ktoś zaatakował Normandię doszczętnie ją niszcząc. Ona sama ruszyła przez płonący statek aby wyciągnąć Jokera. Ostatnim co pamiętała był syk jej uszkodzonego pancerza gdy wylatywała w pustkę. Miała uszkodzony zbiornik z tlenem. Pamiętała wszechogarniająca pustkę jaką wydawał jej się wtedy kosmos, duszący ją mrok rozświetlany przez miliony gwiazd, przytłaczający ogrom który sprawiał że czuła się niewyobrażalnie mała. Dusiła się, chyba straciła przytomność. Ale co dalej? Umarła? Mało prawdopodobne, po śmierci nie obudziłaby się raczej w zaatakowanym laboratorium. Co z jej załogą? Czy kapsuły ratunkowe wytrzymały? Gdzie oni są? Gdzie ona jest? Jeśli wypadła w kosmos zapewne widzieli jak szamota się i próbuje zatamować upływ tlenu w zbiorniku. Widzieli jej porażkę, jej przegraną. Miała tylko nadzieję że nic im nie jest, jej hańba jest w tym momencie mało ważna.<br/>
- W pistolecie nie ma magazynka termicznego. - Odezwała się Alex mając nadzieje że tajemnicza kobieta ją usłyszy. Nie może walczyć niezaładowaną bronią. Jęknęła ruszając ramionami w nadziei że dzięki ruchowi pozbędzie się chociaż części bólu i sztywności. Czuła tępy pulsujący ból w mięśniach, jaki zazwyczaj towarzyszył jej po bitwie i odniesionych częściowo zaleczonych ranach. - Magazynek termiczny znajdziesz w... - Nagle rozległ się głośny trzask. Pochodził najprawdopodobniej z komunikatora przez który mówiła tajemnicza kobieta. – Cholera! Zbiorniki przy drzwiach zaraz wybuchną! Schowaj się! Głowa w dół, osłoń się przed wybuchem!<br/>
Alex niewiele myśląc wskoczyła za pierwszą lepszą osłonę mając nadzieje że ta wytrzyma prawdopodobny wybuch. Tak szybki i agresywny ruch sprawił że zakręciło jej się w głowie mięśnie zaprotestowały boleśnie. Na pewno nie była martwa. Śmierć nie mogła tak bardzo boleć. Po chwili Alex usłyszała głośny wybuch a podłoga pod jej stopami zatrzęsła się. Powoli wystawiła głowę zza osłony. Drzwi do pomieszczenia leżały pogięte i zniszczone na ziemi, widać było na nich rysy i wgniecenia od wybuchu.<br/>
- Ktoś włamał się do systemów zabezpieczeń, aby cię zabić. Poszukaj magazynka termicznego do pistoletu. - Rozkazała kobieta niecierpliwie. Shepard powoli wyszła na korytarz sprawdzając czy nikt na nim się nie znajduje. Musiała szybko znaleźć magazynek inaczej będzie bezbronna w starciu z tajemniczymi napastnikami. Na korytarzu leżał martwy mężczyzna, nie miał na sobie zbroi, przy jego ciele leżał jednak pistolet a obok niego magazynek termiczny. Podnosząc przedmiot wzrok Shepard spoczął na dziwnym pomarańczowym logo znajdującym się na koszulce martwego mężczyzny. Już gdzieś widziała to logo. W obecnej chwili nie mogła sobie jednak przypomnieć gdzie. Spowodowane to było zapewne silnym bólem głowy i dezorientacją. Najpierw dowie się kto chce ją zabić i powstrzyma tego kogoś. Swoim stanem, dziwnym logiem i tajemniczą kobietą będzie się przejmować później. Nic nie dadzą jej te informacje jeśli nie przeżyje. Wchodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia i przeskakując utworzoną barykadę kontem oka dostrzegła zbliżającego się w jej stronę mecha z wyciągnięta bronią. Szybko skoczyła za jedną z kilku skrzyń znajdującą się w pomieszczeniu słysząc jak wrogi mech oddaje kilka strzałów. Następnie dwoma celnymi strzałami zniszczyła wrogiego robota.<br/>
- Nie zatrzymuj się! Musisz dotrzeć do promu. - Słysząc znany już kobiecy głos Alex doszła do wniosku że kobieta musi porozumiewać się z nią poprzez wszystkie komunikatory znajdujące się w tajemniczym laboratorium. Komandor miała nadzieje że dotrze to tej kobiety i dostanie wszystkie potrzebne informację. Możliwe że spotkają się w promie. Więc celem nie było oczyszczenie stacji a ucieczka. Nie bardzo podobał jej się ten pomysł, nadal istniała możliwość że ktoś mógł żyć. To że nie wiedziała co się tu dzieje nie znaczy że chciała dać tym ludziom umrzeć, zwłaszcza jeśli tajemnicza kobieta miała racje i napastnikom chodziło tylko o nią. Alex wiedziała jednak że jej stan nie był na tyle dobry aby mogła pozwolić sobie na bieganie po stacji opanowanej przez wroga. Na ścianach i szybach mijanych pomieszczeń widziała to samo logo które zobaczyła na ubraniu martwego mężczyzny przy którym znalazła magazynek. Znała to logo na pewno, tylko skąd?<br/>
- Nie trać czasu, mogę odwrócić uwagę mechów tylko na chwile. - Odezwała się kobieta gdy Shepard szła kolejnym korytarzem, przez szybę widziała jak dwoje ludzi ginie pod silnym ostrzałem wielkiego mecha. Zaciskając zęby i wiedząc że nie może im w żaden sposób pomóc ruszyła dalej korytarzem likwidując kilka mechów na swojej drodze. Ktokolwiek zaatakował tych ludzi aby dostać się do niej słono za to zapłaci. Przysięgła sobie widząc za zakrętem cztery kolejne martwe osoby. W następnym pomieszczeniu Shepard znalazł działający włączony komputer, widząc że służył on za dziennik włączyła jeden z zapisów mając nadzieje dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym miejscu i swoim obecnym położeniu. </p>
<p>- Notujemy powolne postępy, ale pacjentka wraca do formy. Najważniejsze narządy działają mamy też śladową aktywność mózgu. Celem przyśpieszenia procesu odeszliśmy od prostej rekonstrukcji organicznej na rzecz połączenia biosyntetycznego. Wstępne wyniki są obiecujące.  To była ta sama kobieta która kontaktowała się z Alex przez komunikatory. Czy tą pacjentką była ona sama? Mowa była o rekonstrukcji. O co dokładnie chodziło z tym połączeniem biosyntetycznym? W tym samym pomieszczeniu znalazła też drugi komputer, on jednak zawierał zapiski nieznanego Alex mężczyzny. </p>
<p>- Koszty projektu są astronomiczne, przekroczyliśmy już cztery miliony kredytów. Nikt jednak nie dba o przekroczenie budżetu. Nie wiem skąd szef bierze tyle forsy. Może lepiej tego nie wiedzieć. Chciałbym tylko żeby coś z tego mnie od czasu do czasu skapnęło.<br/>
Sheprad zmarszczyła brwi zdezorientowana. Cztery miliony kredytów to kupa kasy, ciężko jej było nawet wyobrazić sobie tyle pieniędzy. Nikt najwyraźniej tu nie przejmował się wielkimi kosztami. Shepard naprawdę nie chciała łączyć swojej osoby z tymi szalonymi kwotami. Niestety nie była ani głupia ani naiwna, prawdą jest że nie wszystko zrozumiała z zapisków tajemniczej kobiety. Rekonstrukcja organiczna, połączenie biosyntetyczne? Nie była naukowcem, brzmiało to jednak skomplikowanie i co najważniejsze drogo. Jej osłabiony obolały stan i ostatnie wspomnienia z ataku na Normandię także wiele mówiły, wpadła w pustkę, dusiła się. Nie mogło być z nią kolorowo. Dodatkową niewiadomą był atak na tę dziwną placówkę w której się znajdowała. To były jednak tylko jej domysły, może nie była tu jedyna i nie o nią była mowa. Mając bardzo złe przeczucia Shepard wyszła z pomieszczenia i kierowała się dalej korytarzem, nie do końca wiedząc czy zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Miała nadzieje jednak że nie wszyscy w tym miejscu zostali wymordowani i uda jej się kogoś uratować i przy okazji dostać jakieś odpowiedzi. Im dalej szła korytarzem tym głośniej i wyraźniej słyszała wycie alarmu, nagle usłyszała czyjś krzyk i swoje nazwisko. Za oknem w korytarzu ujrzała mężczyznę który krzyknął ponownie jej nazwisko, zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić za plecami nieznajomego pojawił się kolejny wielki mech. Mężczyzna krzyknął i zaczął wołać o pomoc, a w następnej sekundzie Shepard patrzyła jak jego krew brudzi szybę a on sam osuwa się na podłogę. Shepard ruszyła dalej nie chcąc zwracać uwagi wielkiego mecha, czuła jednak zimną kulę poczucia winy. Czy to prawda że ci wszyscy ludzie naprawdę giną z jej powodu? Zganiła się jednak surowo. Nie wiedziała w końcu jakie wobec niej mieli zamiary, co jej zrobili. Mogli mieć złe intencję. Te myśli nie zagłuszyły całkowicie poczucia winy. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu Shaperd znalazła następny dziennik, głos należał do tego samego mężczyzny który wcześniej narzekał na ilość wydawanych kredytów i wspominał o swoim szefie. </p>
<p>- Nie rozumiem tej Mirandy. Jako szefowa projektu powinna być zachwycona naszymi postępami ale wciąż gra niewzruszoną. Może obawia się że Shepard zostanie nową ulubienicą. A może jest po prostu zimną suką.<br/>
Więc Shepar miała już jakieś konkretniejsze informacje, szefową całego projektu była niejaka Miranda, projekt chyba w dużej mierze był związany z Alex. O co chodziło z tą ulubienicą? Ta cała Miranda była o nią zazdrosna? Dlaczego? Wchodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia Shepard dostrzegła że jednak ktoś nadal utrzymuje się przy życiu. Dostrzegła czarnoskórego mężczyznę walczącego z mechami. On także najwyraźniej ją dostrzegł ponieważ jego skupienie z mechów przeniosło się na nią a na jego twarzy wymalowała się konsternacja i zdziwienie.</p>
<p>- Shepard?! Co do diabła?! - Krzyknął w jej stronę kucając za osłoną i próbując nie dać się trafić. Po chwili jednak jego skupienie wróciło i zaczął strzelać do mechów. Shepard podeszła na tyle blisko na ile pozwalały jej osłony i również zaczęła strzelać do agresywnych mechów. Gdy ostatni z nich padł Shepard podeszła do nieznajomego a jej resztki spokoju i cierpliwości rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. </p>
<p> - Co tu robisz? Myślałem że wciąż nad tobą pracują? - Spytał nieznajomy spoglądając na drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, które otworzyły się ukazując kolejną grupę mechów. Niezbyt dobre warunki na rozmowę, Alex jednak wiedziała że to prawdopodobnie jedna z niewielu możliwości uzyskania jakiś informacji. Chciała się dowiedzieć co tu się do diabła dzieje!</p>
<p> - Jesteś z Mirandą? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na nieznajomego. Miał na sobie zbroję z logiem które było wszędzie w tym miejscu. Dobrze, powie jej więc co to do diabła za logo. Miała nadzieje że to imię nie do końca znane jej, rozwiąże mu nieco język. </p>
<p> - Przepraszam, zapomniałem że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe. Jestem Jacob Taylor, stacjonuje tu...- Nie dane mu było dokończyć gdyż jeden z pocisków przeleciał niebezpiecznie nisko nada jego głową. - Cholera! Sytuacja musi wyglądać gorzej niż sądziłem skoro Miranda cię uruchomiła. Powiem ci co i jak ale najpierw dostańmy się do promu. </p>
<p> - Wiem że to nie najlepszy moment ale mam dość poruszania się po omacku w niezrozumiałej dla mnie sytuacji. - Warknęła Shepard wysyłając kilka strzałów w stronę przeciwników i ponownie chowając się za osłonę i spoglądając nagląco na Jacoba.</p>
<p> - Rozumiem będę się streszczał. - Skinął głową Jacob. Shepard zachęciła go skinieniem głowy ciesząc się że jest chętny do powiedzenia jej czegokolwiek. - Twój statek został zaatakowany i zniszczony gdy cie tu sprowadzono byłaś zupełnie martwa. Nasi naukowcy od dwóch lat składają cię do kupy. Do tego czasu nie było najlepiej, witaj ponownie wśród żywych. </p>
<p>Słysząc to Alex otworzyła usta w szoku i popatrzyła tępo na żołnierza. Martwa?! Dwa lata?! Jezu... to nie mogła być prawda! Nie mogła umrzeć! Nie da się nikogo tak po prostu ożywić. Dwa lata?! Co z przymierzem, z jej załogą, z jej przyjaciółmi!? Co ze żniwiarzami?! Pierwsza myśl Shepard była taka że nieznajomy kłamie. Kto jednak próbując kłamać wymyśliłby taką niedorzeczną bajeczkę?! Pamiętała syk uciekającego tlenu z jej kombinezonu, to że nie mogła zaczerpnąć tchu, pamiętała widok płonącej Normandii. Coś takiego trudno byłoby przeżyć to fakt, ale nie mogła całkowicie umrzeć. Ten mężczyzna musiał się mylić. Może była w bardzo złym stanie, może była na skraju śmierci. W to była skłonna uwierzyć, ale na pewno nie mogła być całkowicie martwa! Nie wyglądał na lekarza czy uczonego więc może nie miał dokładnych informacji. Może ta liczba kredytów posłużyła do uratowania jej, to miałoby sens. Na pewno nie do ożywienia, wskrzeszenia. Jakkolwiek to nazwać. To nie możliwe. Nie czas jednak teraz na kłótnie z nim, przyciśnie go na temat tego całego ożywienia później, gdy nikt już nie będzie do nich strzelał.</p>
<p>- To...mam problem z ogarnięciem tej całej sytuacji. - Wyjąkała Alex czując się jeszcze bardziej zagubioną. Chciała dostać odpowiedzi, nie chciała kolejnych pytań. </p>
<p> - Ta, nie dziwie się. - Jacob spoglądał ze współczuciem na Shepard, szok jaki teraz przezywała musiał być świetnie widoczny na jej twarzy. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskowała z miny Taylora. - Przymierze oficjalnie uznało cię za poległą w boju. Cała galaktyka ma cię za trupa. Wciąż możesz nim zostać jeśli nie dotrzemy do promu. </p>
<p>Cóż jedno jest pewne, Taylor był świetny w pocieszaniu. Pomyślała cynicznie Shaperd. Przymierze uznało ją za zmarłą, cała galaktyka tak zrobiła, cóż nie dziwła im się jeśli naprawdę minęły dwa lata. O ile ten mężczyzna mówi prawdę. Jak ona teraz to do diabła odkręci?! </p>
<p> - Czy z załogi Normandii przeżył ktoś jeszcze? - Spytała Alex przypominając sobie kapsuły ratunkowe, i okropny stan Normandii. Co z Jokerem, doktor Chakwas, Pressleyem, Kaidenem. Boże Kaidan, jak on teraz musi się czuć, jak sobie z tym poradził. Jej serce ścisnęło się boleśnie gdy przypomniała sobie jego przystojną twarz i czarujący uśmiech. </p>
<p> - Pomóż mi pokonać te mechy a będę do znudzenia odpowiadał na twoje pytania. Nie mamy zbyt dużo pochłaniaczy ciepła, ale jestem biotykiem, daj znać kiedy mam ich walnąć z mocy.</p>
<p> Cóż jedno było pewne, Jacob świetnie sobie radził, widać było że nie po raz pierwszy na w rękach broń. Jako biotyk też działał dość dobrze, jego biotyka jednak ponownie przypomniała jej o Kaidanie. Po chwili otrząsnęła się jednak, odsuwając ból i tęsknotę w głąb umysł. Nie czas teraz na rozczulanie. Gdy stąd wyjdzie i wszystko odkręci znajdzie Kaidana.</p>
<p> - Dobra obiecałem że odpowiem na twoje pytania, co chcesz wiedzieć? - Spytał Jacob gdy ostatni mech padł na ziemie.</p>
<p> - Czym się tutaj zajmujesz? - Pomimo palącej chęci zadania najważniejszych pytań Shepard postanowiła zacząć wyciągać od niego informacje powoli. Nie wiedziała kim on dokładnie jest, czy mówi prawdę, dla kogo pracuje ani jakie są jego cele.</p>
<p> - Zależy kogo zapytasz, teoretycznie jestem pierwszym adiutantem Mirandy, w praktyce. Zwykłym żołnierzem. Wcześniej pięć lat służyłem w przymierzu teraz jestem szefem ochrony na tej stacji. Z reguły ta robota nie jest tak ciekawa. Wcześniej strzelałem tu tylko na ćwiczeniach. Shepard powoli filtrowała podane jej informację, kiedyś służył w Przymierzu. A więc już nie, to oznacza że to miejsce nie ma żadnych związków z Przymierzem. Cóż, mogła domyślić się tego już wcześniej, teraz jednak miała potwierdzenie. Więc w teorii jest blisko tej całej Mirandy. Miranda musiała być tą osobą z komunikatorów, słyszała już jej głos wcześniej i imię także. Miała w pamięci niewyraźne obrazy, jakiegoś zaniepokojonego mężczyznę mówiącego że się budzi, twarz ciemnowłosej kobiety uspokajającej ją i nakazującej podać jej więcej środków uspokajających, mężczyzna zwrócił się do niej Mirando, miała ten głos. Wcześniej nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, była zbyt skołowana. Teraz jednak miała chwilę aby pomyśleć, mężczyzna miał chyba ten głos z elektronicznych notatek mówiących o czterech milionach i nazywający Mirandę suką. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Chyba zdobyte strzępki informacji zaczęły układać się w jedną całość.</p>
<p> - Kiedy się obudziłam jakaś Miranda mówiła do mnie przez radio, kontakt zerwał się chwile przed tym jak na ciebie wpadłam.</p>
<p>- Miranda Lawson jest najstarszym rangą oficerem na stacji, dowodziła projektem Łazarz. Jej zadaniem było przywrócenie cię do życia za wszelką cenę. Powinienem się domyślić że próbowała cię ratować. Nie mogła cie spisać na straty. Mówisz że kontakt się urwał? Wiesz może co się stało? - Jacob wydawał się autentycznie zmartwiony utratą kontaktu z Mirandą. Możliwe że byli ze sobą blisko.</p>
<p>- Chwile wcześniej słyszałam strzały i wybuch.</p>
<p> - Umie o siebie zadbać i mam nadziej że nic się jej nie stało. - Stwierdził Jacob starając się wyglądać na pewnego siebie. Shepard zauważyła że nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się osobą która nie potrafi ukrywać dobrze swoich emocji. Możliwe że będzie osobą łatwą do odczytywania. Dobrze, to daje jej przewagę. </p>
<p> - Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam jest wybuch Normandii. Przeżył ktoś oprócz mnie? Zadając to pytanie Shepard miała nadzieje dostać pozytywną odpowiedź, Oby kapsuły ratunkowe nie zostały uszkodzone, oby nikomu nic się nie stało. Nie miała wątpliwości że były ofiary ale w najlepszym możliwym scenariuszu będzie można policzyć je na palcach jednej bądź obu dłoni. </p>
<p> - Praktycznie wszyscy, kilkoro żołnierzy nie zdołało się wydostać z niższych pokładów a wybuch zabił nawigatora Pressly'ego. Jednak cała reszta, z tymi spoza Przymierza, Asari – Liarą, Quarianką. Uszła z życiem. Słysząc to Shepard poczuła równocześnie ulgę jak i bolesny uścisk w sercu na dźwięk nazwiska swojego nawigatora. Był dobrym człowiekiem, na początku nie całkowicie ufał obcym których Shepard przyprowadzała na statek, ale był gotów o tym z nią porozmawiać i zaufać jej osądowi. Naprawdę bardzo go lubiła, nie zasłużył na śmierć. Cieszyła się jednak nie Jacob nie wymienił nikogo innego z nazwiska i potwierdził że Liara i Tali są bezpieczne. Wrexa i Garrusa nie było wtedy na statku. Kaidan, Joker i Chakwas są bezpieczni. </p>
<p> - Wiesz czym się teraz zajmują?</p>
<p> - Niestety pani komandor, minęły dwa lata odeszli z przymierza. Mogą teraz być wszędzie. - Jacob wzruszył ramionami ze współczującym spojrzeniem. </p>
<p> - Byli moją załogą. Wróciliby gdyby się dowiedzieli że żyje. - Musiała dowiedzieć się co się z nimi dzieje, musiała dowiedzieć się kto jest za ten bałagan odpowiedzialny. Musi odzyskać swoją załogę i jakiś nowy statek. </p>
<p> - Może ich znajdziesz jak już się wydostaniemy z tej stacji. Jeżeli się z niej wydostaniemy. </p>
<p> - Optymista z ciebie. Wiesz coś o tym ataku? Kto go zorganizował? W jakim celu? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na niedziałającego podziurawionego mecha po drugiej stronie pokoju. Podobno ktoś zhakował zabezpieczenia, a więc zhakował tez mechy. To mogło być działania od wewnątrz. 	- Nie mam pojęcia. Właśnie miałem się zdrzemnąć ale przeszkodziły mi wybuchy. A chwile później każdy cholerny mech na całej stacji zaczyna strzelać. Do nas. To wewnętrzna robota do zhakowania wszystkich mechów potrzeba dostępu na najwyższym poziomie zabezpieczeń. </p>
<p>Więc najwyraźniej ta dziwna grupa naukowców miała w swoich szeregach kreta. Przypuszczenia Shepard okazały się prawdą, ale kto na takim etapie pracy rzuciłby to wszystko w cholerę dla zdrady. W końcu podobno wpompowali w jej załatanie cztery miliony kredytów. Teraz te pieniądze poszłyby na marne, nie mówiąc o dwóch latach pracy i wszystkim użytych zasobach. Skoro minęły dwa lata to sytuacja musiała być trudna. </p>
<p> - Odbudowywali mnie dwa lata? O ile mówisz prawdę, nie chce mi się wierzyć że byłam martwa. Nie da się kogoś tak po prostu ożywić, mogłam być ciężko ranna, umierająca. Nie martwa. Jak poważne rany odniosłam?</p>
<p> - Wiem że ciężko w to uwierzyć ale nie żyłaś, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Jasne twoje najważniejsze narządy były podobno w dobrym stanie, bez tego nie wiem czy poskładali by się do kupy. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale wyglądało to kiepsko. Na początku widziałem tylko mięso i rurki, każdy inny wsadziłby cię po prostu do trumny. Projekt Łazarz jest jednak wyjątkowy ma najnowsze technologie. </p>
<p>Shepard przypomniała sobie zapiski Mirandy mówiące o rekonstrukcji organicznej i połączeniu biosyntetycznym. Co oni jej zrobili? Stworzyli z niej maszynę? Robota? Klona?!</p>
<p> - Co to za najnowsze technologie?! Klonowie? Cybernetyka? - Spytała Shpard starając się zachować spokojny i opanowany ton głosu. Czując jednak jak w środku z każdą nową poznaną informacją denerwuje się coraz bardziej. Czy ona faktycznie jest tym kim myśli? Czy nie wszczepili jej czegoś? Czy nie chcą mieć może posłusznej kukiełki? </p>
<p> - Nie znam szczegółów musisz o nie zapytać naukowców. Ale raczej na pewno nie jesteś klonem. Chcieli cię taką jaką byłaś wcześniej, nadal jesteś sobą Co najwyżej masz parę nowych elementów. - Stwierdził Jacob. </p>
<p> - Co możesz mi powiedzieć o tym projekcie. Badaliście też innych pacjentów?</p>
<p> - Projekt Łazarz miał tylko jedną pacjentkę. Chodziło o przywrócenie cię do życia, tylko ciebie. I tak nie było łatwo, najlepsi naukowcy z najlepszą technologią dostępną za pieniądze męczyli się nad tym dwa lata.</p>
<p> - Wiem że to nie najlepszy moment, ani najlepsze miejsce. Ale projekt mający przywrócić mnie do sprawności nazwano projektem Łazarz? Serio? - Shepard naprawdę nie mogła darować sobie tej lekkiej uszczypliwości. - Wzięliście nazwę projektu od postaci biblijnej, która została wskrzeszona przez Chrystusa? Skoro ja jestem Łazarzem to chyba naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć kto tu robi za Jezusa.</p>
<p>- Hej, wiem że nie wierzysz w to przywrócenie do życia, ale naprawdę byłaś martwa. Przywrócono cię do życia. Więc tak, ta nazwa pasowała. - Stwierdził delikatnie urażony Jacob. </p>
<p> - Jak najszybciej dotrzeć do promów? - Spytała Shepard gdy do jej uszu dobiegły odległe odgłosy wystrzałów.</p>
<p>- To zależy gdzie jest najwięcej mechów. Najlepiej będzie chyba...- Nie nade mu było jednak dokończył zdania gdyż przerwał mu natarczywy głos wydobywający się z jego omni-klucza.</p>
<p> - Halo? Halo?! Jest ktoś na tej częstotliwości? Ktoś jeszcze żyje? - Shepard zmarszczyła brwi rozpoznając ten konkretny męski głos. Pamiętała go z przebudzenia podczas którego Miranda nakazała podać jej więcej środków uspokajających. To jego notatka także wspominała o czterech milionach kredytów. </p>
<p> - Wilson? Mówi Jackob, jestem tu z Shepard. Wykończyliśmy mechy w skrzydle D. - Potwierdził Jacob przez swoje urządzenie. </p>
<p> - Shepard żyje? Jakim cudem? - Alex zwróciła uwagę na niedowierzanie i lekką pretensję w głosie mężczyzny. Jakby nie spodziewał się że może jeszcze żyć. Ciekawe. - Nie ważne, musisz ją stamtąd wydostać. - Nakazał Wilson. - Przedostańcie się do tuneli konserwacyjnychi dalej do sali kontroli sieci. - Rozumiem Wilson. Zostań na tej linii. - Nakazał mu Jackob ruszając do drzwi. </p>
<p> - Pamiętam go. Badał mnie kiedy się obudziłam. </p>
<p> - Tak, to on. Główny technik medyczny. Bezpośredni podwładny Mirandy. Chodźmy, tunele konserwacyjne są niedaleko. - Mówiąc to Jacob podszedł do jednego z krzeseł na którym leżał datapad. Widząc zdziwiony wzrok Shepard odezwał się. - Wiem że lubisz być dokładna, w aktach była mowa o tym że lubisz hakować różnego rodzaju skrytki i datapady. To są chyba zapiski Wilsona, może one ci w czymś pomogą. </p>
<p> - Pozwalasz mi tak po prostu przeszukiwać informacje i zapiski twoich współpracowników? - Spytała zdziwiona Alex. Jacob jedynie wzruszył ramionami i dodał.</p>
<p>- Zasłużyłaś żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć, zresztą ta stacja i tak za niedługo się wyludni i te zapiski nikomu się nie przydadzą. W aktach było też coś o tym że zdobyłaś pokaźną sumę kredytów hakując i przetrzepując różne miejsca.</p>
<p> - Będziesz mi teraz prawił morały na temat kradzieży? - Spytała z powątpiewaniem Shepard. - Zresztą, broń, omni-żel, medi-żel. To wszystko kosztuje, a fundusze Przymierza są w najlepszym razie...ubogie.</p>
<p> - Hej, spokojnie. Nie potępiam cię za to, jest jednak pewien problem. Przez te dwa lata zabezpieczenia bardzo się poprawiły. Omni-żel już ci raczej nie pomoże, znając twoje zamiłowanie do...myszkowania, chciałem zaproponować że gdybyśmy znaleźli jakiś sejf albo komputer to chętnie pokaże ci jak go zhakować. Pieniądze nikomu tutaj też już się nie przydadzą. </p>
<p> - Tak po prostu? - Spytała podejrzliwie Shepard. </p>
<p> - Tak po prostu. - Potwierdził Jackob po czym spojrzał na datapad trzymany przez Alex. - Śmiało, zobacz co tam jest.</p>
<p>Alex spoglądając nieufnie na Jackoba odtworzyła ostatnie nagranie z urządzenia. </p>
<p> - Projekt Łazarz wkracza w finalne stadium trwało to prawie dwa lata, ale się nam udało! Shepard żyje. To najbardziej niesamowite osiągnięcie medyczne w historii! Może Miranda wreszcie okaże mi trochę wdzięczności za wszystko co zrobiłem. </p>
<p>Cóż nie było to zbyt wiele, Alex odłożyła datapad i ruszyła dalej, Jacob szedł przed nią z bronią kierując ich do tuneli. - Do diabła Wilson! Pełno tu mechów! - Warknął Jacob gdy weszli już do tuneli kondensacyjnych.</p>
<p>- W całej stacji ich pełno! Robię wszystko co w mojej mocy. - Odezwał się Wilson przez omni-klucz. Shepard zastrzeliła dwa mechy i widziała jak Jacob swoją biotyką niszczy dwa kolejne. Robił co mógł? Próbował się do nich przedrzeć, odzyskać kontrolę nad mechami? Shepard nie wiedziała, ale chciała aby cokolwiek robił, robił to szybciej. Biotyka Jacoba okazała się bardzo pomocna w starciu z ciągle nadchodzącymi przeciwnikami, jako że były to tylko maszyny, nie istoty myślące to dużo łatwiej było używać mocy biotycznych do walki z nimi. Nie potrafili się odpowiednio bronić oraz kontratakować, dodatkowo dzięki biotyce łatwo było je uszkodzić. </p>
<p> - Wilson znajdź inne wyjście! Najlepiej takie żebyśmy nie wpakowali się w oddział mechów.</p>
<p> - Kierujcie się do sterowni, nie dajcie się przygwoździć. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. </p>
<p>Podczas przedzierania się przez kolejne wrogie mechy Shepart zauważyła że Jacob sprawdzał się świetnie w walce, jego strzały były precyzyjne i świetnie łączył je z biotyką, a co najważniejsze nie miał problemu ze słuchaniem rozkazów. Mimo to Shepard bardzo brakował jej oddziału, Jacob to nie Garrus ani Kaidan. Gdy wyeliminowali już wszystkich wrogów w kolejnym pomieszczeniu trafili na sejf ścienny który Jacob zgodnie z obietnicą pomógł jej zhakować, okazało się to dużo trudniejsze i mniej zabawne niż osmarowanie zamka omni-żelem, oraz zajmowało więcej czasu. </p>
<p> - Jak na pierwszy raz poszło ci całkiem nieźle. - Przyznał Jacob zadowolony.Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się sympatycznym skorym do współpracy mężczyzną. Nadal ciężko było jej uwierzyć w swoją rzekomą śmierć i poskładanie do kupy, ale na razie nie miała jak zweryfikować jego historii, nie wyglądał jednak jakby kłamał. Gdy wyszli na korytarzu usłyszeli dobiegający z Omni-klucza krzyk Wilsona. </p>
<p> - Znalazły mnie! Pomocy!</p>
<p>- Wilson gdzie jesteś?! </p>
<p> - W serwerowni B. Szybko wyrwały się spod kontroli! </p>
<p>Słysząc przerażenie Wilsona Shepard spojrzała na zdenerwowanego Taylora.</p>
<p> - Prowadź Jacob, tylko z życiem. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić umrzeć kolejnej osobie tutaj.</p>
<p> - Schodami na górę Shepard. - Jacob pobiegł na wspomniane schody rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Gdy oboje byli już w połowie drogi ponownie usłyszeli krzyk Wilsona.</p>
<p> - Boże dostałem! Postrzeliły mnie! </p>
<p>Gdy dobiegli do kolejnych drzwi, te okazały się zamknięte.</p>
<p>- Cholera! Jacob możesz to otworzyć? - Spytała Shepard spoglądając na towarzysza.</p>
<p>- Sądzę że tak, ale chwile to potrwa, muszę obejść zabezpieczania ręcznie.Gdy Jacob obchodził blokady Alex włączyła stojący niedaleko komputer, ponownie usłyszała głos Mirandy.</p>
<p>- Fizyczna odbudowa pacjentki zakończona, ale musimy jeszcze zbadać funkcje neurologiczne. Dostaliśmy jasne polecenie przywrócić komandor Shepard do stanu sprzed wybuchu. Ten sam umysł, moralność, osobowość. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób ją zmienimy jeśli nie będzie tym kim dawniej projekt Łazarz zakończy się niepowodzeniem, a na to nie mogę się zgodzić. </p>
<p>Więc przywrócili ją taką jak była, przynajmniej takie były założenia tego projektu. O ile te notatki były prawdziwe. Zanim jednak mogła dłużej się nad tym zastanowić usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i głos Jacoba. Gdy przeszli przez drzwi ich oczom ukazało się więcej ciał oraz jeden żywy mężczyzna, leżał jednak na podłodze a koło niego na podłodze była niewielka smuga krwi. </p>
<p> - Te dranie raniły mnie w nogę. - Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby mężczyzna, gdy się do niego zbliżyli, w pomieszczeniu pomimo śladów walki i martwych ludzi nie było żadnych wrogów.</p>
<p> - Byłeś przy mnie kiedy odzyskałam przytomność.</p>
<p> - Tak, to byłem ja. Możemy o tym pogadać kiedy już naprawicie mi nogę? - Po jego słowach Shepard przyjrzała się zranieniu, nie wyglądało poważnie, rana nie była blisko żadnej ważniejszej żyły czy tętnicy, krwawiła ale niezbyt obficie. Zdobyli już medi-żel ze stacji medycznej znajdującej się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i zaaplikowali mu jedną dawkę. Gdy Wilson już stanął na nogi z niewielką pomocą Jacoba zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Shepard.</p>
<p>- Dzięki Shepard. Nie sądziłem że kiedyś ocalisz mi życie, wygląda na to że jesteśmy kwita. Chciałem wyłączyć te mechy, niestety ktokolwiek je zhakował, usmażył cały system. To nieodwracalne. </p>
<p> - Nie pytaliśmy co robiłeś. Dlaczego w ogóle masz dostęp do mechów bezpieczeństwa. Byłeś na oddziale biologicznym. - Zauważył podejrzliwie Taylor</p>
<p>- Nie słuchasz mnie?! Przyszedłem to naprawić, poza tym postrzeliły mnie! Jak to wytłumaczysz? Shepard miała na końcu języka słowo „alibi" ale postanowiła powstrzymać się z tym komentarzem. Wilson, Jacob, Miranda, nie znała żadnego z nich. Nie wiedziała co się tu dzieje, nie ufała nikomu z nich.</p>
<p>- Poszukamy winnego kiedy będziemy już bezpieczni. - Przerwała im Alex.</p>
<p>- Dobrze, masz rację. Teraz musimy poszukać Mirandy, nie możemy, jej tu zostawić. </p>
<p> - Zapomnij o Mirandzie! Była w skrzydle D tam się aż roiło od mechów. Nie ma szans żeby wciąż żyła. </p>
<p> - Miranda nie da się załatwić kilku mechom. Wiem że żyje.</p>
<p>- To gdzie jest? Czemu się z nami nie skontaktowała? Są tylko dwa możliwe wytłumaczenia. Nie żyje, albo to ona jest zdrajczynią. </p>
<p>- Skoro tak to po co miałaby mnie budzić i ostrzegać przed atakiem? </p>
<p> - Może nie jest zdrajczynią. Ale to nie zmienia faktu że my tu jesteśmy, jej to nie ma. Musimy się ratować do promu już nie...- Zanim Wilson mógł dokończyć zdanie jedne z trojga drzwi w pomieszczeniu otworzyły się i przeszła przez nie grupa mechów. Gdy już ich wyeliminowali oczyszczając sobie drogę do kolejnego pomieszczenia Shepard schyliła się aby zabrać cały magazynek termiczny od niedziałającego mecha.</p>
<p> - Rozwaliliśmy ich, ale robi się nieprzyjemnie. Zaufasz jeśli ci powiem dla kogo pracujemy? - Spytał Jacob przeładowując broń i spoglądając uważnie na Shepard. Alex spojrzała zainteresowana na Taylora mając nadzieję że w końcu poda jej jakieś szczegóły tej paskudnej sytuacji w której się znalazła. </p>
<p> - To kiepski moment. - Wtrącił się nagle bardzo poddenerwowany Wilson.</p>
<p> - Nie damy rady jeśli będzie się spodziewać strzału w plecy. </p>
<p> - Jeśli chcesz wkurzyć szefową to tobie się dostanie. - Stwierdził Wilson, nadal jednak wyglądał na bardzo poddenerwowanego. Shepard miała wrażenie że ta informacja może jej się nie spodobać. </p>
<p> - Projekt Łazarz program w którym cię odbudowano, jest finansowany i kontrolowany przez Cerberusa. </p>
<p>Shepard spojrzała na logo widniejące na jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali, słowo Cerberus pobrzmiewało jej w głowie niczym dźwięk bardzo głośnego dzwonu. Razem z tym słowem w jej głowie odezwały się inne dzwony które wybijały różne słowa. Kahoku, rachni, Noveria. To samo logo widziała na skrzyniach i ścianach w kilku placówkach Cerberusa które zniszczyła, w tych samych placówkach w których widziała obrzydliwe eksperymenty, w jednej z tych baz znalazła zmasakrowane ciało Kahoku.</p>
<p> - Tak. Wpadłam na tę grupę kilka razy kiedy badałam sprawę Sarena. Nie wiem za wiele, to jakaś grupa pro-ludzka? </p>
<p> - Przymierze chce żeby ludzie tak sądzili. To nie jest cała prawda, przymierze uznało cię za zmarłą. Cerberus wydał fortunę żeby przywrócić cię do życia. Też byłbym w tej sytuacji podejrzliwy, na razie musimy współpracować. Uznałem że zasługujesz na poznanie prawdy, kiedy opuścimy stację zabiorę cię do Człowieka Iluzji on ci wszystko wyjaśni. </p>
<p> - Człowiek Iluzja? To on za tym wszystkim stoi? - Spytał Shepard starając się uspokoić swoje nerwy. Są terrorystami, odpowiadają za morderstwo wielu dobrych ludzi i obrzydliwe eksperymenty. Teraz jednak rzucane oskarżeń i wściekłość na wiele się nie zda. Musi się dowiedzieć czego od niej chcą, czemu tak bardzo się natrudzili aby ją poskładać. </p>
<p> - Tak, to oczywiście tylko pseudonim. Nikt nie wie jak się naprawdę nazywa. - Odezwał się Wilson wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.</p>
<p> - Tutaj nie dostałam żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi, lepiej więc chodźmy. Po pokonaniu tuzina kolejnych mechów oraz trudnej wymianie ognia koło promów wreszcie dotarli do celu, Wilson ruszył przodem do konsoli otwierającej drzwi.</p>
<p> - Szybciej, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. - Ponaglał ich naukowiec. Shepard zauważyła podczas drogi że im bliżej byli celu tym bardziej Wilson stawał się nerwowy i zniecierpliwiony. Cały czas się rozglądał jakby kogoś szukając, nie chodziło mu chyba o mechy. Gdy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły Wilson ruszył pośpiesznie w ich stronę o mało nie wpadając na kobietę która wyszła za drzwi. Shepard niejasno rozpoznała ją jako Mirandę, kobietę która była przy wybudzeniu i która jej pomogła. </p>
<p> - Miranda? Ale przecież...-Miranda nie pozwalając mu dokończyć wymierzyła pistolet w jego klatkę piersiową i oddała jeden strzał. Wilson padł na podłogę, a w jego oczach Shepard zobaczyła zastygłe zdziwienie. Alex instynktownie wymierzyła w stronę Mirandy niepewna co kobieta chce dalej zrobić i czemu u diabła zabiła Wilsona? Mierząc do kobiety komandor spojrzała kontem oka na Jacoba który wyglądał na równie zszokowanego co ona.</p>
<p> - Martwa? - Dokończyła zdanie Wilsona, kobieta. </p>
<p>- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Krzyknął Jacob patrząc na naukowca leżącego u jego stóp.</p>
<p> - Robię swoje, to Wilson zdradził. </p>
<p>Jego zdenerwowanie, lekka rana postrzałowa, twierdzenie że systemy bezpieczeństwa są wyłączone, szok i pretensja na wieść o tym że Alex żyje. To wszystko dawało bardzo podobne założenie. Silne poszlaki na to że Wilson mógł być zdrajcą, jednak nadal żadnych twardych dowodów. Shepard nie podobało się że Miranda tak po prostu go zastrzeliła, martwy nic im już nie powie.</p>
<p> - Nawet jeśli masz pewność że to on był zdrajcą to czy nie lepiej było wziąć go żywego i przesłuchać? - Spytała Shepard opuszczając broń.</p>
<p> - To zbyt ryzykowne, przywrócenie cię do życia kosztowało za dużo czasu i wysiłku żeby pozwolić ci teraz zginąć.</p>
<p> - Naprawdę sądzisz że Wilson byłby do tego zdolny? - Spytał Jackob.</p>
<p>- Teraz już nie. - Stwierdziła krótko Miranda spoglądając z zimnym spokojem na martwego naukowca. Jej zimna postawa i pewność siebie sprawiały że Shepard zaczynała mieć wrażenie że raczej jej nie polubi. </p>
<p> - No i co dalej? - Spytała Alex wzdychając. Była zmęczona, obolała i nadal nie wiedziała co tu się u diabła dzieje.</p>
<p> - Wsiądziemy do promu i odlecimy. Mój szef chce z tobą pomówić. </p>
<p> - Mówisz o Człowieku Iluzji. Wiem że pracujesz dla Cerberusa. </p>
<p>Miranda nie wydawała się zbytnio zdziwiona tym co powiedziała jej pani komandor. Spojrzała jedynie na Jacoba wzdychając. </p>
<p> - Powinnam była przewidzieć że twoje sumienie przeważy.</p>
<p> - Kłamstwem nie przekonasz pani komandor do naszej sprawy. - Zauważyła Taylor.</p>
<p> - Skoro już o wszystkim tak otwarcie mówimy. To może jeszcze pani komandor ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Ton głosu i spojrzenie Mirandy jasno mówiło żeby nawet nie próbowała. Alex postanowiła jednak przeciągnąć nieco strunę i zobaczyć dokąd ja to zaprowadzi.</p>
<p> - To ty jesteś szefową projektu Łazarz? </p>
<p>- Tak, spędziłam dwa lata przy tym projekcie, przy tobie. </p>
<p> - Czego chce ode mnie Cerberus? - Spytała Shepard wzdychając. </p>
<p> - Spytaj o to Człowieka Iluzji gdy już go spotkasz. Wpompował w ten projekt praktycznie nieograniczone środki. Widać ma co do ciebie jakieś plany. </p>
<p> - Cztery miliony kredytów, przynajmniej o tylu mówił Wilson w swoich notatkach. </p>
<p> - A więc akta nie przesadzały odnośnie twojej... skrupulatności. - Przyznała Miranda , natomiast Shepard po raz pierwszy usłyszała w jej głosie nieco rozbawienia mimo że jej oczy nadal pozostały zimne i skupione. </p>
<p> - Przymierze miało ograniczone środki a broń i magazynki termiczne kosztują. - Powtórzyła to samo co Jacobowi. - Możesz mnie nazwać złodziejką jeśli chcesz. </p>
<p> - Nie mam zamiaru, zabierasz kredyty i informacje które mogą się przydać a osoby które ich wcześniej potrzebowały najczęściej nie żyją. To jedna z wielu twoich cech które sprawiły że zaszłaś tak daleko. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?</p>
<p>- Nie. Wynośmy się stąd, wrażeń z tej stacji wystarczy mi do końca życia. </p>
<p> - W twoim przypadku dwóch żyć. - Zauważyła Miranda.</p>
<p> - Tak, cóż szkoda że nie jestem jak kot. Drugie życie jest fajne, ale coś mi mówi że będę ich potrzebowała minimum siedem. - Mruczała Alex wchodząc do promu. Gdy siadła już na jednym z siedzeń westchnęła ciężko, nadal była obolała i sztywna, a bieganie i walka z mechami na dzień dobry wcale w poprawie samopoczucia jej nie pomogły. To najwyraźniej są skutki leżenia przez dwa lata na stole operacyjnym. Na samą myśl o tym Alex przypomniała sobie słowa Jacoba o mięsie i rurkach. Ta myśl sprawiła że wzdrygnęła się. </p>
<p> - W porządku? - Słysząc zmartwiony głos Jacoba Sheprad otworzyła oczy i przyjrzała mu się. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie gdy na nią patrzył. Shepard uznała że dużo bardziej woli jego niż Mirandę. Nadal obu im jednak nie ufała.</p>
<p> - Tak, jasne. Mogło być gorzej zważywszy że żyje. - Nie miała siły już kłócić się z tym czy faktycznie umarła, czy nie. Zresztą teraz i tak tego nie ustali. </p>
<p> - Zanim spotkasz się z Człowiekiem Iluzją musimy zadać ci kilka pytań, żeby ocenić twój stan. - Wtrąciła się Miranda przyglądając się uważnie Shepard.</p>
<p> - Daj spokój Mirando, dalsze badania? Shepard rozwaliła te mechy bez żadnego problemu, to powinno wystarczyć. - Słysząc słowa Jacoba Alex uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej oburzony tym niż ona. Naprawdę wydawał się sympatyczny. Miała ogromną nadzieję że wszystko nie pójdzie do diabła i nie będzie musiała w najgorszym razie do niego strzelać.</p>
<p> - Od ataku upłynęły dwa lata. Człowiek Iluzja potrzebuje pewności że osobowość i wspomnienia Shepard zostały zachowane.</p>
<p> - W porządku, wcześniej to ja cały czas zadawałam pytania, teraz chyba role się odwróciły. </p>
<p> - Na początek sprawy osobiste. Według akt wychowałaś się na ziemi w trudnych warunkach, bez rodziców. W wieku siedmiu lat znalazł cię i adoptował obecny admirał Przymierza. Wstąpiłaś na służbę i dostałaś medal za walki z batarianami podczas Skylliańskiego blitzu, pamiętasz? </p>
<p> - Zbyt wiele istnień zależało czy utrzymamy te pozycję. - Stwierdziła Shepard pamiętając krzyki swoich towarzyszy i dźwięk wystrzałów. - Zrobiłam co do mnie należało. </p>
<p> - Mów co chcesz, to było niezłe dokonanie. Miałem tam wielu przyjaciół. No Mirando zadowolona? - Spytał Jacob spoglądając na towarzyszkę.</p>
<p> - Prawie, zapytam teraz o niezbyt odległa przeszłość. Virmir, zniszczyłaś fabrykę klonów Sarena, ale wybuch zabił tak jednego członka twojego oddziału. - Sierżant Ashley Williams zginęła w walce. Doprowadziła do tego twoja decyzja, dlaczego ją pozostawiłaś? - Spytał Jacob, a spokój w jego głosie był niczym uderzenie w brzuch dla Shepard. Tak samo jak całe to wspomnienie. Komandor westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała w okno promu.</p>
<p> - Zostawiłam tam wtedy na śmierć przyjaciółkę. To nie była łatwa decyzja, ale trzeba było ratować tylu ludzi ile się dało. Ash oddała życie za resztę oddziału. Bez niej nie powstrzymałabym Sarena, zginęła bohaterską śmiercią. </p>
<p>Alex nie była pewna czy wiedzieli że musiała wybrać pomiędzy Kaidanem a Ash, wolała nie pytać. Wolała żeby tego nie wiedzieli, do tej pory słyszy w głowie ostatnie słowa Williams. "To właściwa decyzja, wiesz o tym."Czy to była właściwa decyzja? Nie podyktowana uczuciami? Czy naprawdę uratowała Kaidana bo tak należało? Czy dlatego że tak podyktowało jej serce?  </p>
<p>- Shepard przypomnij sobie Cytadele. Po uratowaniu Destiny Ascension, zabiłaś Sarena. Co się wydarzyło później?</p>
<p>- Ludzkości zaoferowano miejsce w radzie. Zaproponowałam na to stanowisko Kapitana Andersona.<br/>
Miała wybór pomiędzy Andersonem a Udiną, nawet przez chwilę się nie wahała. Nie musiała się zastanawiać czy rozważać wszystkich za i przeciw tamtej decyzji. Anderson był dobrym przyjacielem jej taty, znała go od bardzo dawna. Służyła pod nim i walczyła u jego boku powierzaj ac swoje życie w jego ręce. Nie był politykiem ale miał dobre serce i zależało mu przede wszystkim na dobru ludzkości. Udina natomiast był niegodnym zaufania politykiem który działa niczym chorągiewka na wietrze. Był zawsze po stronie wygranych, chronił przede wszystkim swoje interesy a na drugim miejscu stawiał ludzkość i Przymierze. Świetnie to dostrzegła gdy zdradził ich na rzecz rady po jej powrocie z Virmiru gdy rada uziemiła Normandię. Nawet przez chwilę nie wyglądał jakby było mu żal, lub jakby się nad tym zastanawiał. Cyniczny bez skrupułów zostawił ich poparł radę i jeszcze ich wyszydził. Znał się na polityce ale nie był człowiekiem godnym zaufania, miał słabą wolę i był samolubny. </p>
<p> - Tak, Kapitan Andersona, został Radnym Andersonem. Zdaje mi się jednak że lepiej się czuł w wojsku. Dobrze, z pamięcią nie masz chyba problemów. Powinniśmy sprawdzić jeszcze inne kwestie. - Stwierdziła Miranda swoim spokojnym zimnym głosem spoglądając wymagająco na Alex. </p>
<p>- Mirando, naprawdę dość tych pytań. Shepard wszystko pamięta a ja ręczę za jej umiejętności bojowe. </p>
<p>Po chwili ciszy, podczas której agentka wyglądała jakby rozważała wszystkie za i  przeciw niechętnie ustąpiła. Reszta podróży minęła im w cieszy. W tym czasie Shepard starała się uspokoić natłok myśli i obaw które w niej narastały. Gdy w końcu wylądowali i wysiedli z promu Miranda poprowadziła ją do przylegające z lądowiskiem pomieszczenia. Już z promu Alex dostrzegła że ta stacja jest dużo mniejsza niż ta w której się obudziła. </p>
<p> - Człowiek Iluzja czeka na ciebie za tymi drzwiami. - Powiedziała Miranda podchodząc do komputera stojącego przy jednej ze ścian. Jacob siadł na jednym z wielu krzeseł w pomieszczeniu i patrzył z zamyśloną miną w okno. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru Shepard ruszyła do drzwi wskazanych jej przez Mirandę. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu nie zastała jednak nikogo. Znalazła jedynie spore koło wbudowane w podłogę, miało w sobie dziwne czujniki. Wyglądało na jakąś najnowszą technologię. Nie mając wyjścia Shepard stanęła w kole na podłodze i czekała. Po chwili wokół niej zaczęła pojawiać się pomarańczowa siatka, rozejrzała się niepewnie wokół siebie, pomarańczowa siatka po kilku chwilach zaczęła zmieniać się, Shepard nie stała już w ciasnym pokoju, zamiast tego widziała wokół siebie duże biuro, na przeciwko niej zobaczyła kilka konsol oraz krzesło na którym siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku w garniturze z papierosem w ustach.</p>
<p> - Komandor Shepard. - Przywitał się wyciągając papieros z ust.</p>
<p> - Sądziłam że spotkamy się osobiście. </p>
<p>Przyznała Alex zakładając ramiona na piersi i patrząc nieufnie na mężczyznę. </p>
<p> - To konieczne zabezpieczenie, częste wśród ludzi wiedzący to co my. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie zaciągając się papierosem i patrząc na nią swoimi dziwnymi niebieskimi oczami. Spoglądając w jego oczy Alex zastanawiała się czy jest jedyną osobą z cybernetyką w swoim ciele. </p>
<p> - Podobno kosztowałam cię prawdziwa fortunę. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?	</p>
<p>Nie ufała mu, najwyraźniej stał na czele Cerberusa, wiedział więc o wszystkim co się działo w jej szeregach. Musiał wiedzieć o eksperymentach, o morderstwach i brudnych zagrywkach. Nie ukrócił ich, nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby sam wydawał takie okrutne rozkazy. </p>
<p>- Żeby bronić i ocalić ludzkość. Nie po to wydałem na ciebie przez dwa lata miliardy kredytów żeby zrobić z ciebie zwykłego żołdaka. Ludzkość mierzy się z największym zagrożeniem w swojej krótkiej historii. </p>
<p> - Żniwiarzami.</p>
<p> - Miło że nie straciłaś pamięci. Jak się czujesz? - Ton jego głosu nie wyrażał ciekawości, ani tym bardziej troski. Może on chciał grać ale ona nie koniecznie. </p>
<p> - Przejdź do rzeczy. Co takiego robią Żniwiarze że postanowiłeś mnie ożywić?</p>
<p>- Trwa wojna. - Przyznał po chwili Człowiek Iluzja przenosząc wzrok ze swojego papierosa na nią. - Nikt nie chce tego przyznać, ale ludzkość jest obiektem ataku. Podczas twojego snu znikały całe kolonie. Ludzkie kolonie. Uważamy że stoi za tym ktoś pracujący dla Żniwiarzy. Tak jak wcześniej Saren i gethy pomagały Suwerenowi. Widziałaś to na własne oczy i pokonałaś ich wszystkich. Dlatego wybraliśmy ciebie. </p>
<p> - Wojna i Cerberus. Mało to do siebie pasuje. Czemu się w to mieszacie? </p>
<p> - Robimy wszystko żeby zapewnić ludzkości postęp i przeżycie. Jeśli Żniwiarze starają się nas zniszczyć to Cerberus ich powstrzyma. Jeżeli będziemy czekać na reakcję polityków, albo Przymierza to nie zostanie nam już żadna kolonia.</p>
<p> - Suweren chciał zniszczyć całe życie w galaktyce. Dlaczego Żniwiarze mieliby brać na cel kilka ludzkich kolonii? </p>
<p> - Zniknęły steki tysięcy kolonistów. Powiedziałbym że to całkiem niezłe żniwa. Nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo ataki następują losowo, w odległych miejscach. Nie wiem czemu nagle wzięli na cel ludzkość. Może zainteresowali się tobą po tym jak zabiłaś jednego z nich. </p>
<p> - Jeśli to zagrożenie dla ludzkości, trzeba zmobilizować przymierze. - Zauważyła Alex myśląc o Hackettcie, Andersonie i Kaidanie </p>
<p> - Ponieśli znaczne starty w walce z Suwerenem. Odbudowują swoją pozycję, ale wciąż są za słabi żeby marnować zasoby na potwierdzenie zagrożenia ze strony żniwiarzy. Łatwiej obwinić za porwania najemników i piratów. I zdecydowanie wygodniej. </p>
<p> - Za pieniądze wydane na moje ożywienie, można była wyszkolić całą armię. </p>
<p> - Jesteś wyjątkowa, nie chodzi tylko o twoje zdolności i doświadczenie, ale też o to co sobą reprezentujesz. W kluczowym momencie stanęłaś w obronie ludzkości. Nie jesteś tylko żołnierzem, jesteś symbolem. Nie wiem czy Żniwiarze znają pojęcie strachu ale tobie udało się zabić jednego z nich.</p>
<p> Alex chciała zaprzeczyć jego słowom. Zrobiła to co należało tylko dlatego że nikt inny nie chciał. Gdyby nie nadajnik na Eden Prime, nie dowiedziałaby się o Żniwiarzach i o Sarenie. Nie zostałaby Widmem i nie objęła by dowództwa nad Normandią. To mógł być każdy, po prostu była w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Nie była ikoną, nie chciała nią być. Była samotnym ożywionym żołnierzem. Zamiast powiedzieć mu to wszystko pomyślała o koloniach. Sama nic nie zdziała, nie jest tym za kogo ma uważa ją Człowiek Iluzja, ale postara się zrobić wszystko aby pomóc ludzkim kolonią, jeśli naprawdę są w niebezpieczeństwie. </p>
<p> - Jeśli faktycznie stoją za tym żniwiarze, zastanowię się czy ci nie pomóc. - Jej słowa wywołały u Człowieka Iluzji lekki uśmiech który sprawił że po kręgosłupie Alex przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Ten człowiek miał w sobie coś dziwnego, coś co sprawiało że Alex ani trochę mu nie ufała. </p>
<p> - Zawiódł bym się gdybyś uwierzyła w moje słowa bez żadnego dowodu. Mój prom dostarczy cię na Pochód Wolności, ostatnią z napadniętych kolonii. Miranda i Jacob udzielą ci informacji.</p>
<p>- Miranda z zimną krwią zabiła Wilsona a Jacob wygląda mi na zwykłego najemnika. Oczekujesz że im zaufam? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem. </p>
<p>Nie są jej drużyną, nie zna ich, nie ufa im. Czy naprawdę ma ryzykować i iść w nieznane z tym dwojgiem ludzi? </p>
<p> - Wilson był jednym z moich najlepszych agentów, ale i zdrajcą. Miranda zrobiła to czego od niej oczekiwałem. Ocaliła ci życie, na wiele różnych sposobów. Jacob to żołnierz, jeden z najlepszych. Nigdy mi w pełni nie zaufał, ale przynajmniej stawia sprawę jasno. Dacie sobie rade w tym składzie, na razie. </p>
<p>Shepard niechętnie przemyślała sprawę, skoro Miranda tak ciężko pracowała nad jej ożywieniem to nie powinna od ręki strzelić jej w plecy. A Jacob wydawał się łatwy do odczytywania i możliwe że całkowicie nie ufa Człowiekowi Iluzji. Cóż zawsze mogła chyba trafić gorzej. Nie ma wyjścia, musi na razie pracować z nimi.</p>
<p>- Czego mogę się tam spodziewać?</p>
<p>- Gdybym to wiedział, nie musiał bym cię tam wysyłać. Znajdź wszelkie możliwe wskazówki, kto porywa kolonistów, czy ma powiązania ze żniwiarzami. Ożywiłem cię, reszta należy do ciebie.</p>
<p>Tymi słowami Człowiek Iluzja pożegnał ją a obraz pomieszczenia wokół niej zaczął ponownie zanikać i zamieniać się w pomarańczowa siatkę. Po chwili i ona zaczęła zanikać. Alex wyszła z ciasnego pomieszczenia starając się uporządkować wszystko czego się dowiedziała. Gdy wróciła do pomieszczenia w którym został Jacoba i Miranda westchnęła i poruszyła kilka razy szyją. W co ona się wpakowała?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Księga 1: Rozdział 2- Zbieracze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Dobrze że Człowiek Iluzja przekonał cię żebyś do nas dołączyła.</p>
<p>Odezwał się Jacob gdy cała trójka leciała już promem na Pochód Wolności. Alec czuła się naprawdę spięta siedząc z dwójką agentów Człowieka Iluzji. Wiedziała doskonale że na czas tej misji powinna odsunąć swoje uprzedzenia. W końcu od powodzenia tego zadania i tego co tam znajdą będzie zależała jej decyzja co dalej zrobi.</p>
<p>- Nie ufam mu i nie koniecznie chce dla niego pracować. Jeśli jednak ludzkości grozi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo jestem gotowa to przemyśleć.</p>
<p>Stwierdziła Alex cały czas patrząc w okno. </p>
<p>- Człowiek Iluzja jest tobą zachwycony, spełniłaś jego oczekiwania. - Shepard spojrzała kontem oka na Mirandę decydując że jeśli ze sobą utknęli nie zaszkodzi być miłym. W końcu sporo im zawdzięcza, nawet jeśli nigdy nie przyznałaby się do tego otwarcie przed nimi.</p>
<p>- Nie miałam jeszcze okazji żeby wyrazić wdzięczność za to co zrobił dla mnie projekt Łazarz.</p>
<p>- Mam nadzieje że było warto, na tej stacji straciliśmy wielu ludzi.</p>
<p>Słysząc jej ton Alex westchnęła przewracając oczami i przeciągając się na siedzeniu.</p>
<p>- Musimy współpracować, twoje podejście w tym nie pomaga. - Zauważyła Shepard spokojnie. Nie chciała robić sobie z tej kobiety wroga, jej niechęć i niezadowolenie były jednak dobrze widoczne.</p>
<p>- Mam ogromny szacunek do twoich zdolności Shepard martwi mnie jednak twoja motywacja. Wierze w zasady Cerberusa, czas pokaże czy twój udział wspomoże naszą sprawę czy jej zaszkodzi.<br/>
Cóż przynajmniej nieufność w tym przypadku działa w dwie strony, Alex miała tylko nadzieje że z powodu nieznajomości i całkowitego braku zaufania między nimi nie dojdzie do tragedii. Musieli działać razem, nie chciała aby występowały między nimi zgrzyty na polu walki. To mogłoby okazać się tragiczne w skutkach.</p>
<p>- Zobaczymy. - Przyznała Shepard wzruszając ramionami. - Co możecie mi powiedzie na temat Pochodu Wolności?</p>
<p>- Typowa ludzka osada w Układach Terminusa. Mieli małą jednostkę ochrony wspieraną przez mechy. Kolonia przeciętna praktycznie pod każdym względem, niczym się nie wyróżniała, póki nie zniknęła. - Odezwała się Miranda sprawdzając swoją broń. Spoglądając przez okno Shepard widziała dość wyraźnie zabudowania, które z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz większe i wyraźniejsze gdy prom podlatywał bliżej. Już niedługo. </p>
<p>- Co może tam na nas czekać?</p>
<p>- Dużo pustych budynków i jedna wielka tajemnica. - Stwierdził Jacob wstając ze swoje miejsca.</p>
<p> Alex poszła za jego przykładem wyciągając nową broń, tęskniła ze swoim dawnym uzbrojeniem. Była zaznajomiona z wagą, siłą odrzutu i pojemnością poprzedniej broni, a teraz nie dość że ta broń jest trochę gorsza to jeszcze całkowicie jej nieznana. Jedna szalona bitwa w kompleksie badawczym w którym się obudziła to zdecydowanie za mało aby poznać broń i się do niej przyzwyczaić. Jej stary arsenał  zapewne został zniszczony albo leży gdzieś w gruzach Normandii. Tak samo jak ciała jej przyjaciół. Gdy tylko jej myśli zaczęły pędzić w tę konkretną stronę, natychmiast zganiła się surowo starając się skupić na zadaniu. Później będzie czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych. Teraz czeka ją misja.</p>
<p>- Człowiek Iluzja przekazał ci dowodzenie. Co mamy robić? - Spytała Miranda patrząc na nią wyczekująco.</p>
<p>- Na pewno chcecie wykonywać moje rozkazy? - Upewniła się Alex. </p>
<p>Nie chciała w środku walki dowiedzieć się że coś im się nie podoba. Nie wiedzieli co ich tam spotka, nie mogli ryzykować awantur.</p>
<p>- Nie po to cię ożywiliśmy żeby teraz w ciebie zwątpić. - Stwierdził Jacob najwyraźniej domyślając się co chodzi jej po głowie. - Człowiek Iluzja mówi że tu rządzisz, więc rządzisz.</p>
<p>- Możliwe że ktoś przeżył i powie nam co tu się wydarzyło. Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte, może będziemy mieli trochę szczęścia. - Stwierdziła Alex po chwili namysłu, nie miała wielkich nadziej że uda im się znaleźć kogoś żywego ale zawsze watro być czujnym. </p>
<p>Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut poszukiwań nie znaleźli nic, żadnych ciał, śladów walki ani bałaganu. Jak koloniści zostali porwani skoro nigdzie nie było widać żadnych dziur po kulach ani żadnej innej broni? Alex rozglądała się po wyludnionej spokojnej kolonii.</p>
<p>- Wygląda jakby wszyscy wstali i wyszli w porze obiadu. - Zauważył Jacob gdy weszli do czegoś na kształt stołówki. Alex rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jacob miał rację, na stolach nadal były niedojedzone porcje, żadna z nich nie była wywrócona, krzesła zostały po prostu odsunięte, to pomieszczenie było kolejnym które nie miało w sobie żadnych śladów walki czy ucieczki. Panował w nim porządek.</p>
<p>- Żadnych ciał, śladów bitwy czy zniszczeń. - Stwierdziła Miranda rozglądając się.</p>
<p>- Skoro nie ma żadnych śladów to jak porwano tych wszystkich ludzi? Nie chce mi się wierzyć że napastnikom udało się ich zastraszyć i porwać bez chociażby jednego wystrzału. - Shepard jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po placu na który przeszli, skrzynie które tu stały nie były w żaden sposób uszkodzone, drzwi które teraz hakował Jacob aby mogli przejść dalej również nie wyglądały na w żaden sposób ruszone.</p>
<p>- Może znajdziemy coś dalej. Byliśmy dopiero w trzech budynkach. - Zauważył Jacob gdy wreszcie udało mu się złamać zabezpieczania. Gdy jednak uszli kolejne kilka kroków Alex usłyszała znajomy dźwięk.</p>
<p>- Słyszycie to? - Spytał przystając i obserwując otoczenie.</p>
<p>- Brzmi jak mechy FENRIS. - Zauważył Jacob.</p>
<p>Shepard nakazała ukrycie się za skrzyniami jako że dźwięki mechów z każdą chwilą były coraz lepiej słyszalne. Po kilku chwilach przekonali się że Jacob miał rację gdy wyskoczyły na nich dwa mechy FENRIS i sześć mechów LOKI. Pomimo dalszej nieufności Alex do swoich towarzyszy, zwłaszcza Mirandy. Okazało się że świetnie pracują jako zespół, agenci Cersberusa wykonywali jej rozkazy bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu Miranda okazała się świetnym żołnierzem. Pewność siebie z jaką się nosiła poza polem bitwy, właśnie na nim okazał się dużym atutem. Widać było że zna swoje możliwości oraz nie szarżuje i jej pewność nie zamienia się w głupią niebezpieczną brawurę.</p>
<p>Gdy mechy leżały zniszczone na ziemi Jacob podszedł po nich i przyjrzał im się.</p>
<p>- Nie powinny nas atakować. Zostały zaprogramowane tak aby rozpoznawać ludzi. Ktoś musiał je przeprogramować, a to oznacza że nie jesteśmy tu sami.</p>
<p>Po drodze natrafili na drugi oddział mechów, gdy te również padły otworzyli drzwi do kolejnego budynku. Musieli przez niego przejść aby dostać się w głąb kolonii. Gdy weszli do środka Shapard poczuła jak jej serce zamiera pod wpływem mieszanki szoku i szczęścia.</p>
<p>W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się grupa Quarian, jedną z nich była kobieta, jej kombinezon był filetowy z białymi akcentami.  Alex wszędzie by go rozpoznała. Tak samo jak tę mowę ciała.</p>
<p>- Ani kroku dalej! - Nakazuje jeden z Quarian mierząc w nich z pistoletu.</p>
<p>- Prazza ja miałam to załatwić. - Odezwała się Quarianka wchodząc pomiędzy Quarianina z bronią a zespół Shepard. Ten znajomy głos sprawia że serce Shepard ścisnęło się z tęsknoty i ulgi. Nagle Quarianka kieruje swoje spojrzenie z Prazzy na Alex.</p>
<p>- Shepard?! - Pyta Tali z niedowiedzeniem robiąc krok w tył. W jej głowie słychać szok i niedowierzanie. </p>
<p>- Nie będę ryzykować z agentami Cerberusa. - Warczy Prazza nadal celując z oddział Shepard.</p>
<p>- Schowajcie tę broń. - Nakazuje Tali ostro patrząc na zdenerwowany oddział Quarian. Potem jej wzrok ponownie spoczywa na Alex. - Shepard? Ty żyjesz?</p>
<p>Słysząc wahanie i ostrożność w głosie Tali Alex czuje jak po jej plecach przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz zdenerwowania. Minęło dwa lata, uznano ją za martwą, już to wiedziała. Jednak dopiero reakcja Tali uzmysłowiła jej to całkowicie. </p>
<p>- Cerberus mnie odbudował, w zamian poprosili mnie o zbadanie ataków na ludzkie kolonie. - Wyjaśniła Alex starając się by jej głos pozostał silny i równy.</p>
<p>- Wybacz, ale nie uwierzymy ci na słowo. Sługo Cerberusa! - Warknął Prazza.</p>
<p>- Mamy pełne prawo badać ataki na ludzkie kolonie. Bardziej mnie interesuje co tu robią Quarianie? - Wtrąciła Miranda. Natomiast przez głowę Alex przemknęły myśl że umiejętności negocjacyjne Mirandy są w najlepszym razie mierne.</p>
<p>- Opuść broń Prazza. - Nakazała Tali surowo. - Cokolwiek się tu dzieje Chyba nie chce się wdawać w kolejną strzelaninę? Jeden z naszych wyruszył na pielgrzymkę. Nazywa się Veetor. Przylecieliśmy po niego.</p>
<p>- Trochę to dziwne. Quarianin odwiedza odległą ludzką kolonię. - Zauważyła spokojnie Alex ostrożnie obserwując Prazzę, który pomimo opuszczenia broni, nie schował jej.</p>
<p>- Quarianie sami ustalają cel swojej pielgrzymki. Veetor postanowił wspomóc małą osadę. W tłumie zawsze był...nerwowy. - Wyjaśniła Tali.</p>
<p>- Niezrównoważony. Jeśli dodać do tego uszkodzenie w jego skafandrze oraz zakażenie. Najprawdopodobniej majaczy. - Wtrącił się Prazza.</p>
<p>- Kiedy zobaczył jak lądujemy, ukrył się w magazynie po drugiej stronie osady. Podejrzewamy również że zaprogramował mechy na atakowanie wszystkiego co się rusza.</p>
<p>- Tylko Veetor może nam powiedzieć co się tu stało. - Powinniśmy poszukać go razem. - Zaproponowała Alex starając się utrzymać swój głos spokojny.</p>
<p>- Dobry pomysł. - Zgodziła się entuzjastycznie Tali, dzięki temu Shepard po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy dostrzegła w niej znaną wesołą i nieco nieśmiałą młoda Quariankę jaką była dwa lata temu. - Do przebicia się przez sondy i tak potrzeba dwóch oddziałów.</p>
<p>- Pracujemy teraz z Cerberusem? - Warknął Prazza z pretensjami.</p>
<p>- Nie Prazza, pracujesz dla mnie. Jeżeli nie potrafisz wykonywać rozkazów, poczekaj na statku. - Gdy po słowach Tali Prazza umilkł i zrobił krok w stył Quarianka spokojnie kontynuowała. - Idźcie środkiem kolonii do magazynu. My pójdziemy dookoła żeby odciągnąć chodź część tych sąd i oczyścić drogę.</p>
<p>- Super, wiesz że lubię strzelać. - Przypomniała Shepard z krzywym uśmiechem. Możliwe że Tali nadal była nieufna, Alex nie dziwiła jej się, mimo że ta nieufność pozostawiała w jej ustach gorzki posmak przypomnienia tego co przez te dwa lata utraciła. Cieszyła się jednak widząc swoją przyjaciółkę całą i zdrową.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego twój lud nie lubi Cerberusa? - Spytała Alex gdy Tali nakazała swoim ludziom zebrać rzeczy.</p>
<p>- Zabijali naszych, przedostali się na flotylle i próbowali wysadzić jeden z okrętów. - Warknął Prazza zmieniając magazynki w swojej broni.</p>
<p>- Ja bym to inaczej wytłumaczyła. - Odezwała się Miranda gdy Alex spojrzała na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. - To nie była sprawa osobista.</p>
<p>- Później będziemy się kłócić kto kogo zabił. Na razie mamy robotę. - Wtrącił się Jacob.</p>
<p>- Wasza dwójka jest delikatna jest cegła rzucona w okno. - Zauważyła cicho Alex spoglądając z lekką naganą na swoją drużynę.</p>
<p>- Powodzenia Shepard. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie. - Pożegnała ich Tali gdy wychodziła ze swoimi ludźmi. Gdy Quarianie wyszli z pomieszczenia Alex nareszcie odetchnął przymykając oczy.</p>
<p>- W porządku pani komandor? - Spytał Jacob a w jego oczach dostrzegła ślad troski.</p>
<p>- Tak sądzę, chociaż nie było to najmilsze spotkanie. - Przyznała ponuro Alex. - Ruszajmy.</p>
<p>Sondy ochronne okazały się dużo łatwiejsze do zniszczenia niż początkowo Alex zakładała. Umiejętność przeciążanie Mirandy okazała się w tym bardzo pomocne. Na szczęście aby dobrze wycelować sondy musiały osiąść na płaskiej powierzchni. Wtedy zestrzelenie ich było już tylko kwestią paru oddanych strzałów. Najtrudniej było trzymać je na dystans i nie pozwolić im podlecieć zbyt blisko, na szczęście gdy podlatywały za blisko kogoś z nich to Miranda używała przeciążenia i smażyła ich systemy. Po pokonaniu trzech takich grup sond odezwała się do nich Tali.</p>
<p>- Shepard! Prazza ruszył ze swoją drużyną naprzód. Nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Chcieli zabrać stąd Veetora zanim ty do niego dotrzesz!</p>
<p>- Można się było tego spodziewać. - Stwierdziła Miranda cierpliwie czekając aż Alex złamie zabezpieczenia kolejny drzwi.</p>
<p>- Szybko, możemy ich jeszcze dogonić.</p>
<p>- Robię co mogę Jacob. - Przypomniała mu Alex.</p>
<p>- Jak na kogoś kto wypadł z obiegu na dwa lata to świetnie idzie ci łamanie szyfrów w datapadach i sejfach. Z drzwiami nadal masz problemy. - Przyznała Miranda. Po jej słowach Alex wreszcie złamała zabezpieczenia a drzwi rozwarły się przed nimi.</p>
<p>- Otworzyłam. - Zauważyła Alex zadowolona z siebie.</p>
<p>- Tak, otworzyłaś. - Westchnęła Miranda przewracając oczami. - Ale może następnymi drzwiami zajmie się Jacob?</p>
<p>- W takim tempie to Veetor umrze tam ze starości. Pośpieszy się! - Pogonił ich Jacob.</p>
<p>Gdy widzieli już drzwi do kabiny załadunkowej usłyszeli głos Tali dochodzący z komunikatora.</p>
<p>- Szybciej Shepard. Veetor przeprogramował ciężkie mechy. Masakrują drużynę Prazzy.</p>
<p>- Widzimy wrota, ale są zamknięte. - Alex zbiegła ze schodów strzelając do ostatniej sondy.</p>
<p>- Schowajcie się otworze wrota kabiny załadunkowej. - Nakazała Tali. Alex dała znak aby Miranda schowała się po prawej stronie drzwi, a Jacob po lewej. Tak aby uniknęli potencjalnych wybuchów czy pocisków, sama zaś znalazła schronienie za przewróconą skrzynią na przeciwko wrót.</p>
<p>Ochrona okazała się jednak zbędna, wrota otworzyły się prawidłowo, Alex wyjrzała zza skrzyni, nie widząc żadnych wrogów zmierzających w ich stronę nakazała agentom Cerberusa ruszać. Gdy przeszli przez wrota dostrzegli jak ciężki mech zabija Quarianina z drużyny Prazzy. Gdy Quarianin był martwy mech zwrócił uwagę na nich.</p>
<p>- Schowajcie się! - Krzyknęła Alex padając na ziemi aby uniknąć gradu pocisków. - Miranda potraktuj to cholerstwo przeciążeniem żeby zniszczyć jego tarczę!</p>
<p>W czasie gdy Miranda wykonywała jej polecenie Alex zdjęła z pleców granatnik znaleziony w stacji w której się obudziła. Widząc że mech powoli zmierza w stronę gdzie ukrywał się Jacob Shepard posłała w jego stronę dwa strzały z granatnika. Widząc że mech zachwiał się i zaczął tracić równowagę Alex ponownie nakazała użyć Mirandzie przeciążenia. Po chwili mech zaczął wydawać znajomy odgłos.</p>
<p>- Uwaga! Zaraz wybuchnie!</p>
<p>Gdy mech przestał być już zagrożeniem a stał się kupką tlącego się żelastwa cała trójka wyszła z kryjówek i spojrzała na pomordowanych Quarian.</p>
<p>- Biedni głupcy. - Mruknęła Shepard. Nie miała jednak czasu na żałowanie ich, musiała znaleźć Tali i Veetora. Może on wyjaśni im co się tu do diabła dzieje.</p>
<p>Tali była w jednym z pomieszczeń, pochylając się nad jednym z dwóch ocalałych towarzyszy.</p>
<p>- Znajdź Veetora, ja zajmę się rannymi. - Nakazała Tali wystukując coś w swój omni-klucz.</p>
<p>- Może tym razem ja się tym zajmę? - Spytał Jacob podchodząc do drzwi na przeciwko wrót którymi weszli.</p>
<p>- Skoro nalegasz. - Mruknęła Alex stojąc koło Mirandy i czekając aż Jacob upora się z zabezpieczeniami.</p>
<p>Gdy drzwi w końcu ustąpiły oczom Alex ukazało się dziwne pomieszczenie. Było ciemne a jedynym źródłem światła było dziewięć ekranów przy których siedział Quarianin mamrotający sam do siebie.</p>
<p>- Potwory wracają. Mechy obronią, bezpieczny przed rojami. Trzeba się kryć, żadnych potworów, żadnych rojów.</p>
<p>- Veetor? - Zapytała łagodnie Shepard pamiętając o tym co powiedzieli jej Tali i Prazza o młodym Quarianinie.</p>
<p>- Nie ma Veetora. Nie tutaj, roje nie znajdą. Nadchodzą potwory, trzeba się kryć.</p>
<p>- Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi.</p>
<p>Veetor nie zareagował w żaden sposób na słowa Shepard, dalej patrzył w monitory i stukał coś na klawiaturze mamrotając do siebie.</p>
<p>- On cię chyba nie słyszy pani komandor. - Stwierdził Jacob robiąc krok w przód i przyglądając się Veetorowi.</p>
<p>Chcąc zwrócić uwagę młodego Quarianina Shepard włączyła swój omni-klucz i włamała się do urządzeń w pomieszczenia wyłączając je. Na wszystkich dziewięciu monitorach pojawiły się czarno białe zakłócenia. Veetor rozejrzał się ponownie po niedziałających monitorach. Następnie powoli wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na Shepard i jej drużynę.</p>
<p>- Jesteś człowiekiem. Gdzie się ukryłaś, jakim cudem cię nie znaleźli? - Spytał Veetor robiąc krok w przód i przyglądając się Shepard.</p>
<p>- Kto nas nie znalazł? - Spytała Miranda zniecierpliwiona.</p>
<p>- Potwory. Roje wszystkich zabrały.</p>
<p>Shepard przyjrzała się Veetorowi, cały drżał, kręcił się i rozglądał po pomieszczeniu w panice. Widać było że kontakt jest z nim ograniczony. Odpowiadał na ich pytania w swój dziwny sposób ale wyglądał tak jakby cały czas spodziewał się ataku.</p>
<p>- Dopiero co tu przybyliśmy. - Wyjaśniła Alex.</p>
<p>- A więc, nie wiecie, nie widzieliście. Ja wszystko widzę.</p>
<p>Po tych słowach Veetor włączył swój omni-klucz i odzyskał kontrolę nad monitorami. Na ekranach pojawiły się nagrania, nie były najlepszej jakości oraz nie posiadały dźwięku. Alex jednak dostrzegła dziwne istoty które na pewno nie były ludźmi.</p>
<p>- Co to jest do diabła? - Spytał Jacob niewątpliwie mówiąc o dziwnych humanoidalnych stworzeniach. Dwie z tych istot przenosiły za nogi i ręce ciało człowieka i wsadzały do dziwnej kapsuły, bądź czegoś podobnego. Ciężko było to określić zważywszy na kiepską jakoś nagrania.</p>
<p>- Boże! To chyba zbieracz.</p>
<p>Alex spojrzała na Mirandę która wydawała się naprawdę zszokowana i zmartwiona. Cokolwiek to było, jeśli sprawiło w osłupienie i strach Mirandę to Shepard zaczynała się martwić.</p>
<p>- To jakiegoś rodzaju obcy? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na Mirandę.</p>
<p>- To gatunek zza przekaźnika Omega 4. Niewielu ludzi spotkało osobiście jego przedstawiciela. - Wyjaśnił Jacob.</p>
<p>- Z reguły posługują się pośrednikami, łowcami niewolników lub najemnikami. Ich powiązania ze żniwiarzami mogłyby wyjaśnić los kolonii.</p>
<p>- Nikt się nie ukryje. Poszukiwacze cię znajdą, unieruchomią a potem zabiorą się potwory. - Odezwał się ponownie Veetor wpatrując się w nagranie.</p>
<p>- Opowiedz mi o tych rojach. - Poprosiła Alex przypatrując się ponownie nagraniu.</p>
<p>- Tak cię znajdują. Maszyny jak malutkie owady. Dostają się wszędzie, znajdują cię. Potem cię żądlą. Unieruchamiają.</p>
<p>- Coś jakby miniaturowe sondy, unieruchamiają ofiary polem zastoju lub toksyną paraliżującą. - Zaproponowała Miranda.</p>
<p>To by wyjaśniało czemu nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Nikt nie zdążył się bronić, wyciąganie broni i strzały w chmarę owadów raczej dużo by nie dało. Nie brzmiało to dobrze. Jak walczyć z czymś takim?</p>
<p>- Wiecie coś więcej o zbieraczach? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na towarzyszy. Ona sama nigdy nie słyszała o tych istotach.</p>
<p>- Nikt za dużo o nich nie wie. Występują tak rzadko że wielu kwestionuje nawet ich istnienie. - Przyznał Jacob zaplatając ramiona na piersi i spoglądając ponuro na nagranie.</p>
<p>- Ważniejsze pytanie. Dlaczego porywają kolonistów? O co im chodzi? - Spytała Miranda.</p>
<p>- Co się stało potem? - Spytała Alex podchodząc bliżej Veetora aby zwrócić jego uwagę.</p>
<p>- Potwory zabrały ludzi na statek i sobie poszły. Statek odleciał, ale wrócą tu po mnie. Nikt nie ucieknie.</p>
<p>- Raczej nie wyciągniemy z niego nic więcej pani komandor.</p>
<p>Shepard pokiwała głową na słowa Jacoba.</p>
<p>- Dziękuje, bardzo nam pomogłeś. - Z każdą chwilą rozmowy Alex widziała że stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i coraz bardziej się gubił. Dalsza rozmowa naprawdę nie miała sensu.</p>
<p>- Badałem je, potwory. Nagrywałem ja na moim omni-kluczu. Dużo odczytów, elektromagnetyzm, ciemna energia.</p>
<p>- Musimy dostarczyć te informację Człowiekowi Iluzji. Bierzmy Quariania i wezwijmy prom. - Odezwała się Miranda.</p>
<p>Zanim jednak Shepard czy Jacob zdążyli się odezwać do pomieszczenia weszła Tali.</p>
<p>- Co?! Veetor jest ranny! Potrzebuje leczenia, a nie przesłuchania.</p>
<p>- Nie zrobimy mu krzywdy, musimy się dowiedzieć czy wie coś jeszcze. Oddamy go bez uszkodzeń. - Po słowach Jacoba Shepard pomyślała że pomimo tego że wyglądał na dobrego człowieka to wyczucia i finezji nie miał za grosz.</p>
<p>- Już raz próbowaliście nas zdradzić, jeśli go wam oddamy nie uzyskamy informacji. - Zauważyła Miranda a w jej słowach Shepard usłyszała chłód który przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłby zamrozić ziemskie słońce.</p>
<p>- Prazza był idiotą i zapłacił za to wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Możecie pobrać dane z omni-klucza Veetora. Proszę tylko żebyś pozwoliła mi go zabrać. - Tali zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Alex. Słysząc mieszankę nadziej i obawy w jej głosie Alex zacisnęła zęby. Nie skrzywdzi swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, nie dla Cerberusa.</p>
<p>- Z każdą chwilą rozmowa z Veetorem była coraz trudniejsza, jeśli go stąd zabierzemy nie mamy pewności że powie nam cokolwiek. Jego stan jest naprawdę zły. Przeżył wstrząs, potrzebuje opieki medycznej. Tali przekaże nam dane z jego omni-klucza i zabierze go do flotylli.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem pani komandor. - Skinęła głową Miranda. Shepard była naprawdę zadowolona że żaden z jej towarzyszy nie chciał się z nią o to spierać.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję Shepard. Cieszę się że to ty wciąż wydajesz rozkazy. - Powiedziała z wdzięcznością Tali. - Powodzenia, dam znać jeśli dowiem się czegoś co może się wam przydać.</p>
<p>Pół godziny później prom lądował w bazie Cerberusa z której wyruszyli. Nikt z nich nie odzywał się wiele. Mieli informację, one jednak nie nastrajały optymizmem. Człowiek Iluzja jednak mówił prawdę, ludzkie kolonie są atakowane. Alex nadal nie była pewna czy stali za tym żniwiarze, nie dostali jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Cóż, prawda jest taka że dostali więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Ale nawet ta niewielka garstka informacji była przydatna. Shepard musiała pogodzić się z myślą że Cerberus w jakimś stopniu miał rację. Z tą myślą stanęła przed Człowiekiem Iluzją, który tak samo jak wcześniej siedział w fotelu paląc papierosa.</p>
<p>- Dobra robota na Pochodzie Wolności. Quarianie przekazali nam dane z rozmowy z Veetorem. Nic nowego, ale biorąc pod uwagę naszą historię to zaskakująco przyjazne działanie. Stosujemy różne metody, nie mogę jednak kwestionować twojej skuteczności. - Stwierdził strzepując popiół do popielniczki i spoglądając na Alex. Z jakiegoś powodu jego wieczny spokój sprawiał że nie ufała mu jeszcze bardziej. Było w nim coś niepokojącego.</p>
<p>- Przyszło ci do głowy że czasem można zachować się miło?</p>
<p>- Dyplomacja jest świetna kiedy funkcjonuje. Gorzej kiedy wszyscy uznają cię za zagrożenie. Co ważniejsze potwierdziłaś że za porwaniami stoją zbieracze. </p>
<p>Alex już chciała powiedzieć że gdyby naprawdę chociaż od czasu do czasu używali dyplomacji to w połowie tak często jak w rzeczywistości nie byli by uznawani za zagrożenie, szybko jednak ugryzła się w język darując sobie bezproduktywne przepychanki słowne. </p>
<p>- Co wiesz o Zbieraczach?</p>
<p>- Okresowo przybywają do Układów Terminusa w poszukiwaniu wydawałoby się nie istotnych przedmiotów czy okazów. W zamian przekazują swoją technologię. Po dokonaniu transakcji znikają tak szybko jak się pojawili. Wracają po za nieujęty przekaźnik Omega 4. To pierwszy dowód na bezpośrednią agresję Zbieraczy.</p>
<p>Alex parę razy słyszała o przekaźniku Omega 4, nigdy jednak nie interesowała się nim. Wokół niego nie było nigdy żadnych problemów, niezgodnych przeskoków, kompletna cisza. Nigdy nawet nie słyszała o nim od taty.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego przekaźnika Omega 4 nie ma na mapach? Co o nim wiemy?</p>
<p>- Tylko tyle że nie powrócił jeszcze żaden korzystający z niego statek. Zakładamy że na okręty Zbieraczy reaguje inaczej, pozwalając im na bezpieczną podróż. Jeśli potrafią manipulować przekaźnikami to tylko potwierdza tezę o ich powiązaniach ze Żniwiarzami.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego skoncentrowali się akurat na ludziach? - Spytała Shepard.</p>
<p>W galaktyce były w końcu lepiej rozwinięte rasy, jak chociażby Turianie, Salarianie czy Asari. A jeśli chcieli łatwego łupu to istniała też druga strona monety. Cywilizacje z gorszą armią, gorszą technologią, mniej zdolne do obrony. Chociaż z tego co Alex zauważyła na nagraniach i tak nie mieli problemów z pojmaniem ludzi.</p>
<p>- Jeśli są agentami Żniwiarzy to powodów może myć wiele. Ludzkość odegrała ogromną rolę w zniszczeniu Suwerena. Może to wystarczyło żeby ściągnąć na nas ich uwagę. Bardziej mnie martwi, czemu zadają sobie trud porywania polonistów? Dlaczego ich nie zabijają kiedy już są sparaliżowani?</p>
<p>- Co na tych transakcjach zyskują Zbieracze? - Spytała Alex. Czego mogliby chcieć poprzez takie transakcje skoro najwyraźniej mogą wziąć to siłą?</p>
<p>- Nie są zbyt wylewni, jeśli chodzi o swoje motywy. Z reguły wyszukują gatunki z rzadkimi mutacjami genetycznymi czy wadami. Płacą ogromne kwoty za zdobywanie takich okazów. Potem odlatują. Nigdy wcześniej nie atakowali jednak konkretnego gatunku. No i brali po kilkadziesiąt okazów nie dziesiątki tysięcy.</p>
<p>- Skąd masz pewność że są zaangażowani w to Żniwairze?</p>
<p>- Wśród danych można znaleźć określone wzory. Rada i Przymierze chcą wierzyć że koniec Suwerena był również końcem zagrożenia ze strony Żniwiarzy. Wiemy że to nie prawda.</p>
<p>- Skoro to wojna, potrzebna mi będzie armia, albo dobra ekipa.</p>
<p>- Przygotowałem dla ciebie listę żołnierzy, naukowców i najemników. Dostaniesz akta najlepszych spośród najlepszych. Możliwe że nie łatwo będzie ich znaleźć i przekonać. Żeby do ciebie dołączyli, ale masz wrodzone cechy przywódcze. Będę dalej śledzić Zbieraczy i poinformuje kiedy znowu się pojawią. Bądź gotowa.</p>
<p>- Miałam dobrą ekipę, ufam im. Tych którzy pomogli mi w walce z Sarenem.</p>
<p>- Od tego czasu minęły dwa lata. Większość z nich zajęła się czymś innym, lub służy komuś innemu.</p>
<p>- Gdzie jest Kaidan Alenko? </p>
<p>- Wciąż służy w Przymierzu. Dostał chyba awans, jego akta są zaskakująco dobrze utajnione. </p>
<p>Awans wcale jej nie zdziwił, Kaidan był dobrym żołnierzem wykonującym rozkazy jak najlepiej potrafił. Dlaczego jednak jego akta były utajnione?</p>
<p>- Gdzie jest Urdnot Wrex?</p>
<p>- Powrócił na Tuchankę której nie opuszcza od ponad roku. Usiłuje zjednoczyć krogańskie klany.</p>
<p>- Co z Tali? Pomogła nam już na Pochodzie Wolności.</p>
<p>- Przyznaje, tego się nie spodziewałem. Muszę zebrać więcej danych zanim coś postanowię. - Przyznał po chwili zastanowienia Człowiek Iluzja. </p>
<p>- Gdzie jest Garrus Vakarian?</p>
<p>- Turianin zniknął kilka miesięcy po ogłoszeniu twojej śmierci. Nawet nam nie udało się go odnaleźć.</p>
<p>- Co z Liarą T'Soni?</p>
<p>- Jest na Illium, według moich informacji pracuje dla handlarza cieni. W takim wypadku nie wolno jej ufać.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem. - Westchnęła sfrustrowana Alex. Mieli swoje życia, swoje zadania. Nie powinna oczekiwać niczego innego, żyli swoim życiem, byli bezpieczni. Więc czemu czuła się z tego powodu rozgoryczona i samotna?</p>
<p>- Nadal jestem Widmem, może zdołam przekonać do pomocy radę.</p>
<p>- Spróbuj, jeśli sądzisz że zdołasz ich przekonać. Pamiętaj tylko że długo cię nie było. Wszystko się pozmieniało.</p>
<p>- Dobrze, ty zajmij się Zbieraczami a ja zadbam o gotowość mojej ekipy. - Stwierdziła Alex pokonana. Będzie musiała polegać na ludziach których znajdzie jej człowiek Iluzja. </p>
<p>- Dwie sprawy nim odejdziesz. Po pierwsze odszukaj na Omedze Mordina Solusa, to Salariański naukowiec. Geniusz. Nasze informacje wskazują że wie jak przeciwdziałać rojom Poszukiwaczy.</p>
<p>- Brzmi nieźle. A druga sprawa? - Możliwe że jeden problem już byłby rozwiązany dzięki temu salarianinowi. Alex nie sądziła że bez ochrony przed rojami uda jej się zrobić cokolwiek.</p>
<p>- Znalazłem dla ciebie pilota. Spodoba ci się, podobno jest jednym z najlepszych. Kimś komu możesz zaufać.</p>
<p>Na to stwierdzenie Alex miała ochotę odpowiedzieć że nie znalazłby lepszego pilota od jej poprzedniego. Ale nie miała zamiaru wychodzić na rozwydrzoną albo rozkapryszoną. Będzie musiała pracować z tym  kogo dostanie.</p>
<p>Gdy Alex ponownie znalazła się w niewielkim pokoju łączności usłyszała za sobą tak dobrze znany głos.</p>
<p>- Pani komandor. Jak za dawnych lat.</p>
<p>Alex odwróciła się w szoku. W drzwiach do pokoju stał Joker. Na jego ustach widziała dobrze znany zaczepny uśmiech, nadal nosił czapkę z daszkiem. Na jego ubraniach widziała logo Cerberusa. To była jednak jedna z niewielu zmian jaka w nim zaszła. Nie wiele myśląc Alex podeszła i przytuliła go.</p>
<p>- Wow. Ja też się bardzo cieszę że żyjesz, ale uważaj. Moje kości.</p>
<p>Na jego słowa Alex odskoczyła zawstydzona.</p>
<p>- Boże, przepraszam Joker. Nic ci nie jest?</p>
<p>- Nie, bywało gorzej.</p>
<p>- Jak tu trafiłeś? - Spytała Alex gdy wyszli z pokoju łączności. Alex nawet nie zwracała uwagi dokąd szli. Była zbyt zajęta uczuciami jakie ją zalały. Szczęście, nadzieja, euforia. Może nie będzie miała swojej załogi jeden do jednego jak w starej Normandii. Ale cieszyła się że będzie miała chodź jedną przyjazną twarz.</p>
<p>- Bez ciebie wszystko się posypało. Wszystkie sprawy które ruszyłaś, rada chciała żeby tylko zniknęły. Załogę podzielono, akta ukryto a mnie uziemiono. Przymierze odebrało jedyną ważną dla mnie rzecz. Wstąpiłem do Cerberusa.</p>
<p>- Co z moim tatą, przecież on nie...</p>
<p>- Nie jest jedyny w Przymierzu wiesz o tym. Wiesz jak było, zawsze miałaś przylepianą łatkę córki Hacketta. - Przypomniał jej delikatnie Joker. - Źle zniósł twoją śmierć, rzucił się w wir pracy. Jednak z załogą Normandii po ataku nie miał żadnej styczności. Nawet ja widziałem go tylko z daleka i to tylko dwu krotne.</p>
<p>Alex strasznie za nim tęskniła, nie szkodzi że nie był jej biologicznym ojcem. Był jedyną rodziną jaką miała, pierwszym który się nią zainteresował. Załogę Normandii również uważała za swoją rodzinę, teraz jednak odeszli.</p>
<p>- Ufasz Człowiekowi Iluzji? - Spytała z ciekawością Alex.</p>
<p>- Nie ufam nikomu kto zarabia więcej ode mnie. Ale nie są źli do cna, tobie uratowali życie, mnie pozwolili latać. No i jeszcze to.</p>
<p>Joker odwrócił się do wielkiej szyby, Alex nawet nie zauważyła dokąd idą. Spojrzała w szybę, jej pierwszym skojarzeniem był dok dla okrętów. Wszystkie światła były jednak zgaszone, jeśli więc był tam jakiś statek. Alex nie widziała go.</p>
<p>Zanim jednak zdążyła zwrócić na to uwagę światła zaczęły się zapalać, jedno po drugim. Odsłaniając statek w kolorach czerni i bieli z pięknym napisem NORMANDIA na boku.</p>
<p>- Powiedzieli mi dopiero wczoraj. Miło wrócić do domu. Prawda pani komandor? - Spytał Joker na widok szoku malującego się na twarzy Shepard.</p>
<p>- Niesamowite...oni. - Alex nie wiedziała jak wyrazić słowami to co czuje.</p>
<p>Oczywiście nie była to ta sama Normandia, miała kolory i logo Cerberusa oraz widać było na pierwszy rzut oka że jest dużo większa. W środku będzie załoga Człowieka Iluzji, ale jednak widok tego statku sprawił że serce Shepard stało się o kilka gram lżejsze. Wiedziała już że nie uda jej się przywrócić całkowicie tego co było wcześniej, te czasy nie wrócą. Tak samo jak niektórzy ludzie.Miała jednak nowy start, tylko ona i Joker. Bez Garrusa, Wrexa, Liary, Ash, Kaidana, Tali Chackwas, Adamsa i Presslya. Lepsze to jednak niż nic. Wróciła do gry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Księga 1: Rozdział 3 - Nowy Dom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker odszedł kilka chwil temu, tłumacząc że chce wreszcie wejść na pokład i zobaczyć to cudo od wewnątrz. Alex nadal stała w tym samym miejscu spoglądając na lśniący nowy kadłub statku. Ostatnie co pamiętała z pierwszej Normandii to ogień, wystające porozrywane iskrzące się kable oraz pokrzywiony metal. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starała, gdy przywoływała w pamięci ukochany statek wcześniej należący do Andersona, takie właśnie wspomnienie dominowało w jej umyśle. Nie wiedziała ile dokładnie osób zginęło, nie wiedziała kogo o to pytać. Bała się pytać.</p><p>- Mówili serio. Robi wrażenie. - Słysząc znajomy męski głos Alex odwróciła się. Za nią stał Jacob razem z Mirandą, również spoglądali na nowy statek. </p><p>- Dawna Normandia była najnowocześniejszym statkiem Przymierza, o ile nie najnowocześniejszym statkiem jakim dysponowała ludzkość w obecnej chwili. Ta Normandia jest jeszcze lepsza. - Wyjaśniła Miranda, jej spojrzenie nadal było niezwykle spokojne. Możliwe że wcześniej widziała statek, lub po prostu nie zrobił on na niej wielkiego wrażenia. </p><p>- Postarali się. - Przyznała Alex. Zanim jednak zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej w jej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. - Czekajcie chwilę. Skąd Cerberus zdobył schematy Normandii? O ile wiem te schematy ma jedynie Przymierze i zakładam że raczej chętnie by się nimi nie podzieliło.</p><p>- Racja. Zdobycie schematów nie było proste. - Przyznała Miranda idąc w stronę doku i wskazując aby Alex poszła za nią. Jacob poszedł spokojnie za nimi bez słowa.</p><p>- Z tego co mi wiadomo zostały skopiowane z głównego dysku. Było to niezwykle trudne, wymagało kilku podejść i udało się dopiero po ośmiu miesiącach od rozpoczęcia projektu Łazarz. - Wyjaśniła Miranda.</p><p>- Czyli budowa Normandii rozpoczęła się razem z projektem ożywienia mnie? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Próba zdobycia planów statku rozpoczęła się razem z rozpoczęciem projektu Łazarz. Najpierw musieliśmy mieć pewność że uda się ciebie odratować. Rozpoczęcie pozyskiwania danych na temat Normandii i pozyskiwanie materiałów na nią przed upewnieniem się że można cię odratować byłoby niezwykle nierozsądne. - Wyjaśniła Lawson, Alex musiała przyznać że jej słowa mają dużo sensu. Co zrobili by z na wpół zbudowanym statkiem gdyby okazało się że nie można jej uratować? </p><p>Gdy w końcu weszli na pokład Alex rozejrzała się zaciekawiona. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że droga pomiędzy mostkiem a mapą galaktyki jest dłuższa i ma więcej komputerów. Mapa galaktyki również była większa, za pewne dzięki temu że pomieszczenie było dużo rozleglejsze niż w pierwotnym statku. Przed mapą stało w rzędzie kilkanaście osób.</p><p>- To jest większość załogi która będzie zajmowała stanowiska przy komputerach i wokół mapy. Reszta załogi jest na niższych poziomach i wykonuje swoje obowiązki. - Wyjaśniła Miranda. - Przeglądałam akta osobowe, zdecydowanie radzę zacząć od pozyskania Mordina Solusa salariańskiego uczonego. Wiemy że Zbieracze używają zaawansowanej technologii do unieruchamiania swoich ofiar. Będzie musiał opracować rozwiązanie które nas przed tym ochroni.</p><p>- Bez czegoś takiego będziemy bezradni jeżeli napotkamy kiedyś Zbieraczy. - Zgodziła się Shepard.</p><p>- Pozyskanie profesora Solusa wydaje się najlogiczniejszym punktem wyjścia. - Alex rozejrzała się zdenerwowana. Głos dochodził z głośników umieszczonych przy suficie pomieszczenia. Brzmiał zdecydowanie komputerowo.</p><p>- Kim jesteś? - Spytała Alex rozglądając się z konsternacją.</p><p>- Jestem sztuczną inteligencją Normandii. Załoga nazywa mnie EDI.</p><p>- Sternicy nie lubią jak odbiera się im starowanie statkiem. Zwłaszcza Joker.</p><p>- Nie steruje statkiem. Talenty pana Moreau nie zmarnują się. W sytuacji bojowej obsługuje systemy walki elektronicznej i cybernetycznej. Po za tym nie mam połączenia z systemami statku. Obserwuje, analizuje i doradzam. Nic więcej.</p><p>Cóż Alex nie miałaby tak naprawdę nic przeciwko gdyby nie to że EDI jest sztuczną inteligencją Cerberusa. Może powiedzieć im o każdym rozkazie, każdej decyzji. Wszystkim co się dzieje na statku. Oczywiście Shepard zakładała że na statku jest mnóstwo podsłuchów, podsłuchy jednak można znaleźć i zniszczyć. Z EDI byłoby to trudniejsze.</p><p>Następnie Miranda przedstawiła wszystkich obecnych członków załogi z imienia, nazwiska i zadania na statku. Alex cieszyła się w tym przypadku że ma dobrą pamięć do twarzy oraz imion. Ponieważ w innym wypadku mogłoby być niezręcznie. Po kilku chwilach gdy Shepard chciała przepytać załogę samodzielnie z głośników dobiegł głos Jokera.</p><p>- Zakończono ostatnie przygotowania do startu pani komandor. Proszę tylko wybrać punkt docelowy na mapie galaktyki w CIB a ja wytyczam kurs.</p><p>- Powinniśmy z Jacobem wrócić na stanowiska, przyjdź jeśli będziesz miała jakieś pytania. - Stwierdziła Miranda idąc w stronę windy.</p><p>Przedstawiona załoga Cerberusa również wróciła na swoje stanowiska bez słowa. Alex uznała że na początku dobrym pomysłem będzie wypytanie i poznanie Kelly Chambers podoficera Cerberusa i nowej asystentki Shepard.</p><p>- Czym dokładnie będziesz się zajmować? - Spytał Alex stając koło stanowiska panny Chambers po prawej stronie mapy galaktyki.</p><p>- Zajmę się pani wiadomościami i pomogę nadzorować załogę. To wielki zaszczyt służyć pod pani dowództwem pani komandor.</p><p>- Ciesze się że jest pani w moim zespole panno Chambers. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Alex, tak pewnie ten tekst był płytki i oklepany, ale co tam. Chambers wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka całkiem miła. Nie zastąpi Presslya ale miło będzie mięć pod ręką kogoś kto przypilnuje jej poczty oraz załogi. Zwłaszcza gdy Shepard będzie na lądzie. Zapewne obawiałaby się że Kelly jako członek Cerberusa może przekazywać informację z jej wiadomości do Człowieka Iluzji, ale zapewne Człowiek Iluzja zapewnił sobie całkowity wgląd w jej pocztę. Albo kazał tak robić Mirandzie co wcale Shepard by nie zdziwiło.</p><p>- Proszę mi mówić Kelly. - Poprosiła podoficer.</p><p>- Dobrze Kelly. Za co dokładnie jesteś odpowiedzialna?</p><p>- Będę panią informować o wiadomościach i spotkaniach. Jeśli któryś z członków załogi będzie miał ważną sprawę, powiem pani o tym.</p><p>- Czy WI nie nadaje się równie dobrze do takiego zadania?</p><p>- Owszem, ale bycie pani podoficerem to tylko moja oficjalna rola. Nie oficjalnie mam obserwować załogę. Wiemy jak ryzykowna jest nasza misja, wielu z nas może z niej nie wrócić. To wielka presja. Mam dyplom z psychologii, potrafię wyczuć kiedy ktoś ulega nadmiernemu obciążeniu.</p><p>- Czuwasz nad zdrowiem psychicznym załogi. - Upewniła się Alex.</p><p>- Zgadza się, przyglądam im się uważnie. To tylko dodatkowe zajęcie. Po za tym najlepiej wykonuje się je nieoficjalnie. Ciesze się że jest z nami ktoś o twoich zdolnościach.</p><p>- Dziękuję, to na razie wszystko.</p><p>Następnie Alex podeszła do swojego terminala po lewej stronie mapy galaktyki. Na swoim terminali znalazła trzy wiadomości, na szczycie listy figurowało imię i nazwisko przez które zacisnęła ręce z nerwów. Radny Anderson. Anderson zawsze był dla niej dużym wsparciem. Od samego początku swojej służby Shepard zakładała że tata kazał mu się nią opiekować. Chociaż ani jej ojciec ani Anderson nigdy tego nie potwierdzili.</p><p>Jeśli nieprawdopodobne pogłoski o tym że żyjesz są prawdziwe, przyjedź i porozmawiaj ze mną na Cytadeli. Przez ostatnie dwa lata dużo się zmieniło. Dzięki tobie jestem w radzie, a przyzwoitość wymaga, by pozwolić ci osobiście opowiedzieć o wszystkim, o czym tu słyszeliśmy. </p><p>Alex przeczytała dwukrotnie wiadomość, nie brzmiała wrogo. Chociaż pozytywną też nie można było jej nazwać. Niezależnie od wszystkiego Alex postanowiła jaki będzie jej następny cel. Cytadela. Nie otworzyła żadnej innej wiadomości, one mogły poczekać jeszcze te kilka godziny. Musiała się dowiedzieć co wie Anderson, w końcu nie osądził jej od razu, chce wysłuchać jej wersji. Musi wiedzieć co u taty, co on myśli na ten temat, czy on w ogóle chce ją widzieć. Ale z drugiej strony czy lot na Cytadele z dwoma agentami Cerberusa jest dobrym pomysłem? Alex zacisnęła zęby sfrustrowana, czuła jak zimna kula strachu rośnie w jej żołądku. Musi tam lecieć, teraz.</p><p>- Obrano kurs na Cytadele. Przewidywany czas przybycia, siedem godzin. - Odezwała się EDI gdy Alex odchodziła od mapy galaktyki.</p><p>Mordin Solus mógł poczekać te kilka godzin, musiała dowiedzieć się na czym stoi zanim oszaleje.</p><p>Gdy wyznaczyła miejsce lotu ruszyła w do Jokera. Chciała zobaczyć jak sobie radzi i co sądzi o EDI. Chociaż mogła się domyślić że nie jest zachwycony.</p><p>- Widzisz to Shepard! To moja malutka, lepsza niż nówka. - W oczach Jokera Shepard dostrzegła iskierki radości i podniecenia. Miał na ustach ten sam dobrze znany szeroki zadziorny uśmiech. - Skórzane fotele! Wojsko ustala standardy techniczne, ale przy pierwszych fregatach nie obchodziło ich czy fotele przepuszczają powietrze. Wygoda jak w sektorze cywilnym.</p><p>- Nie chodziło o o stworzenie idealnej kopii panie Moreau wprowadzono rozmaite ulepszenia. </p><p>Gdy tylko niebieska holograficzna kula pojawiła się koło fotela pilota i zabrała głos Joker skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie. </p><p>-I to jest minus. Wolałem gdy Normandia była piękna i cicha. Nawet nie chce o tym wspominać. To jak nowotwór statku. - Przyznał Joker cały czas bardzo skrzywiony.</p><p>- Korzystaj z tego Joker. - Poradziła mu ze śmiechem Shepard. - Skoro musimy tu siedzieć, to niech nam dogadzają.</p><p>- Złamie regulamin jeśli walne to sobie na koszulce? Bo to na razie moja najlepsza opcja z rodzaju "nie masz wyboru".</p><p>- Oficjalnie to statek cywilny. Ciesze się że w ogóle masz na sobie spodnie. - Stwierdziła Alex przewracając oczami. </p><p>- To zostawię sobie na czas wolny. - Stwierdził Joker wzruszając ramionami.</p><p>- I chwała ci za to. - Po chwili wygodnej ciszy między nimi Alex nie wytrzymała i zadała pytanie nurtujące ją od czasu wybudzenia. - Co się stało z resztą starej ekipy? Podobno większość przeżyła.</p><p>Na jej pytanie Joker westchnął głęboko.</p><p>- Większość. Pressly nie przeżył, razem z nim kilka osób będących na niższych pokładach. Reszta jakoś rozeszła, Przymierza jakoś to nie obchodziło. Chyba nie pasowali im ci wszyscy obcy w twojej załodze. Byliśmy twoją drużyną, kiedy zabrakło ciebie a Normandia została zniszczona, nic nie trzymało nas razem.</p><p>- Przykro mi. - Powiedziała Alex nie bardzo wiedząc co innego może w tym przypadku przyznać.</p><p>- Daj spokój, to mnie powinno być przykro. - Stwierdził z dziwną twardością w głosie Joker.</p><p>- Co masz na myśli?</p><p>- To prze zemnie zginęłaś, gdybym nie...</p><p>- Przestań! - Syknęła Alex.</p><p>To tej pory nie myślała o tym co Joker może dokładnie myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach sprzed jej śmierci. Ale mogła przewidzieć fakt że będzie się obwiniał. W końcu to Joker.</p><p>- Wykonywałeś swoje obowiązki, trzeba było jak najdłużej utrzymać statek aby dać możliwość innym do dostania się do kapsuł. Ryzykowałeś życiem starając się utrzymać Normandię jak najdłużej się dało. Nie powinieneś czuć się winny.</p><p>- Gdybym nie był takim durniem i gdybym mógł normalnie chodzić, to nadal byś żyła! - Warknął Joker odwracając głowę w drugą stronę odmawiając spojrzenia na Shepard.</p><p>- Żyje! Może i dzięki Cerberusowi ale żyje. A zginęłam przez osoby które nas zaatakowały, nie przez ciebie. - Po tych słowach Alex złagodniała i położyła rękę na ramieniu Jeffa.</p><p>- Proszę nie obwiniaj się o to. Jestem tu i drugi raz nie dam się zabić.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach napiętej ciszy Joker ponownie spojrzał na Alex z napiętym uśmiechem.</p><p>- Dobrze. Rozejrzyj się po reszcie statku pani komandor. Słyszałem że jest po czym.</p><p>Słysząc jego słowa Alex cicho wycofała się z mostka, aby dam mu czas do namysłu. Pamiętała że Jacob wspominał że może znaleźć go w zbrojowni. Dodatkowo bardzo chętnie przejrzy dostępny sprzęt ponieważ to co znalazła w bazie projektu Łazarz nie bardzo jej odpowiadało. Zbrojownia znajdowała się na lewo od windy. Gdy Alex weszła do środka zobaczyła duże pomieszczenie ze stołami na których ustawione były pistolety, karabiny i snajperki. Przy jednym ze stołów stał Jacob wpisując coś na komputerze. Gdy zobaczył że do niego podchodzi zasalutował i przywitał się.</p><p>- Nie było czasu się zadomowić i ocenić sytuacji. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć że współpraca z panią świetna okazja do dokonania czegoś ważnego. Służyć na Normandii to zaszczyt pani komandor.</p><p>- Może zmienisz zdanie gdy skończymy jak pierwsza Normandia. Ostatnimi czasy nie mamy zbyt dużo szczęścia.  </p><p>- Może, o ile ty i Człowiek Iluzja nie będziecie rzucali słów na wiatr, postaram się aby na się udało. Taki też był warunek mojej dotychczasowej służby. Nie podobają mi się niektóre z dawnych działań Cereberusa.</p><p>- Czym Cerberus tak cię zdenerwował? - Spytała Alex unosząc brwi. Jacob wydawał się osobą która mówi co myśli, a nie to co chce usłyszeć rozmówca. Warto jednak być ostrożnym.</p><p>- Nie jednym. Nie bez powodu nazywają ich terrorystami. Trudno byłoby znaleźć grupę o burzliwszej przeszłości. Ale jeśli zagrożenie ze strony zbieraczy jest prawdziwe, a my stawimy mu czoła Cerberus zostanie zapamiętany inaczej. Albo wszyscy zostaniemy skazani i straceni, nie można oczekiwać że każdy będzie rozmyślać nad tym tyle co ja.</p><p>- Dobrze usłyszeć trzeźwą opinię. Jak rozumiem po odejściu z Przymierza dokonałeś czegoś wielkiego.</p><p>- Wraz z Mirandą powstrzymaliśmy batariański atak biologiczny na Cytadelę. Wtedy się poznaliśmy, później współpracowaliśmy w Otchłani Nemejskiej. Wyciszyli jednak całą sprawę, jak to mają w zwyczaju, ale wiem co zrobiłem. Nie mam się czego wstydzić.</p><p>- To prawda - Przyznała spokojnie Alex. - Ludzie o dobrych uczynkach jednak zapominają dużo łatwiej niż o tych złych. Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać chciałam tylko obejrzeć uzbrojenie, niezbyt odpowiada mi to co znalazłam w stacji projektu Łazarz.</p><p>Jacob pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i wskazał na dużą szafkę przy drzwiach.</p><p>-Tam składowana jest lepsza broń, ta dla ciebie i twojej drużyny naziemnej. Mamy prototypy broni Zbieraczy, pamiętaj że wcześniej przylatując tutaj dzielili się swoją technologią. Sądzimy że jest to słabsza broń niż ta której używają normalnie, ale może cię zainteresuje.</p><p>Alex podeszła do szafki mając nadzieje znaleźć coś ciekawego. Jacob zainteresował ją wzmianką o broni Zbieraczy. Okazało się że w szafce nie było wiele, to co znalazła było jednak coś ciekawe. Czytając opis karabinu szturmowego Zbieraczy i przypatrując się mu Alex uznała że pomimo dziwnego wyglądu broni warto będzie ją wypróbować. Jeśli chodzi o strzelby to Alex wystarczył patroszyciel mimo że ona sama sporadycznie strzelby używała. Czymś co bardziej ją interesowało była snajperka, wybrała podstawową, popularną modliszkę, jako ciężki pistolet wzięła Falangę. Zainteresował ją również Miotacz Osobliwości który według opisu świetnie nadałby się na ciężkie mechy oraz silniejszych wrogów. Gdy sprawdziła już wybraną broń oraz swoje wyposażenie opuściła pokład drugi i skierowała się na trzeci, czyli do kwater załogi. Spędziła pół godziny rozmawiając z każdym będącym na tym pokładzie. Gdy już skończyła obchód i zapoznała się z wszystkimi pomieszczeniami. Podeszła by porozmawiać z Gardnerem.</p><p>- W czym mogę służyć pani komandor? - Spytał Gardner odkładając ścierkę którą wycierał blat.</p><p>- Czym się zajmujesz na Normandii?</p><p>- Niemal wszystkim. Większość uważa mnie za kucharza, ale jestem też technikiem i konserwatorem sprzętu. Ogrzewanie, wentylacja, kanalizacja elektryka. Dbam o to żeby wszystko działało bez zarzutu.</p><p>- A więc osoba czyszcząca toalety, przyrządza też posiłki? - Spytała Alex nie wiedząc czy jest bardzo rozbawiona czy przerażona tym pomysłem.</p><p>- Myje ręce...zazwyczaj.</p><p>Tak, Alex była zdecydowanie przerażona.</p><p>- To statek Cerberusa, nie luksusowy liniowiec. Ja robię to czego nie zrobi nikt inny. Nie ma chętnego na kiblowego. - Przyznał Gardner.</p><p>- Jak ci się podoba praca dla Cerberusa? - Alex wolała wyczuć kto z jej członków załogi jest całkowicie oddany, a kto ma podobne poglądy do Jacoba.</p><p>- Jestem bardzo dumny Cerberus jest skuteczny. Przymierze i Rada wetknęły sobie głowy głęboko w tyłek i gówno widzą.</p><p>- Jak trafiłeś do Cerberusa? - Spytała Alex kontem oka dostrzegając ruch w stacji medycznej naprzeciwko kuchni. Będzie musiała tam zajrzeć i poznać nowego lekarza.</p><p>- Wyobraź sobie że byłem kiedyś głową rodziny, pracowałem przy wydobyciu piezo na Pograniczu. Było mi dobrze, ale najazdy batarian potrafi zmienić człowiekowi pogląd na życie. Chciałem czegoś dokonać, nie jestem żołnierzem, ale mam fach w ręku. A Cerberus nie jest wybredny, pomagam jak tylko mogę.</p><p>- Masz wszystko czego potrzebujesz? - Spytała Alex starając się nie myśleć o tych przeklętych batarianach. Zapewne łowcy niewolników. Mogła się jedynie domyślać co stało się z rodziną Gardnera</p><p>- Jakoś sobie radzę. Ale próbowałaś kiedyś przygotować posiłek z wojskowego prowiantu? - Spytał Gardner krzywiąc się . Alex pokiwała głową ze współczuciem.</p><p>- Nigdy, za to jadałam takie posiłki.</p><p>- No więc wiesz o czym mówię. Jestem niezły ale, nie czynie cudów. Walka ze Zbieraczami będzie wyczerpująca załodze należy się kilka porządnych posiłków.</p><p>- Czego potrzebujesz?</p><p>- Kilka składników dobrej jakości. Proszę mam listę.</p><p>Alex wzięła od niego listę składników, pożegnała się i ruszyła w stronę stacji medycznej. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, Alex uśmiechnęła się widząc doktor Chakwas sprawdzającą coś na komputerze. Zupełnie jak w starej Normandii. Alex nie miała pojęcia jak Cerberusowi udało przekonać się panią doktor ale naprawdę cię cieszyła się widząc ją. </p><p>- Komandor Shepard. Widziałam jak Normandia rozpada się z tobą na pokładzie. Ciesze się że żyjesz.</p><p>- Miło widzieć znajomą twarz, pani doktor. - Powiedziała Alex uśmiechając się szeroko i podchodząc bliżej biurka.</p><p>- To prawda, szkody tylko że nie możemy być w oryginalnym składzie. - Przyznała Chakwas ze smutkiem w głosie. </p><p>- Cóż ja, Joker i pani to już trzy osoby. Cieszę się z tego, bałam się że nie zobaczę na tym statku żadnej znajomej twarzy. - Przyznała Alex. Jednak w oczach pani doktor dostrzegła znajomy błysk.</p><p>- Znam ten wzrok pani doktor. Zwykle obdarzała mnie nim pani gdy przyciągano mnie tu po misjach. O co chodzi?</p><p>- Cerberus wspomniał że zostałaś wybudzona przed czasem. Chciałabym zrobić kilka testów, zwykłe skany. Oraz chciałbym przyjrzeć się twoim blizną.</p><p>- Blizną? - Spytała Alex. Cóż nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby doktor Chkwas miała wgląd w jej kartę medyczną, Miranda ani nikt inny nie powiedział jednak nic o bliznach. Nie żeby nie była do nich przyzwyczajona, podczas służby zebrała ich kilka. Jednak na twarzy doktor Chakwas zobaczyła zdziwienie i zmieszanie.</p><p>- Nie powiedzieli ci? Nie zauważyłaś? - Spytała otwierając jedną z szuflad w biurku i wyciągając niewielkie prostokątne lusterko. Po czym podała je Alex stajać koło niej.</p><p>Gdy Alex po raz pierwszy przejrzała się w lustrze od czasów wybudzenia zacisnęła westchnęła głośno na widok czerwonych pęknięć w jej skórze. Niepewnie dotknęła policzka i przejechała po nim ręką, skóra była gładka, wydawała się normalna pod palcami. Czerwone święcące pęknięcia mówiły jednak coś zupełnie innego. Jej włosy były nieco krótsze, nadal jednak miały rudy ognisty kolor, a oczy nadal pozostały niebieskie. Jedyną zmianą były te paskudne świecące blizny.</p><p>- Och. O te blizny chodzi. Nie wiedziałam o nich. - Przyznała Alex. - Sądzę że nie było czasu aby ktokolwiek mi o nich powiedział.</p><p>- Aby przywrócić cię do życia potrzebna była cybernetyka. - Wyjaśniła Chakwas kończąc skan Shepard swoim omni-kluczem. - Cybernetyka nie do końca jeszcze połączyła się z twoim ciałem. Nie martw się sądzę że z czasem będzie lepiej. Jeśli nadal zachowasz spokój i czysty umysł.</p><p>- Co to oznacza? - Spytała Alex gdy pani doktor skończyła badanie.</p><p>- Gwałtowne, myśli, emocje i działania sprawią że twoje rany nie będą się goić. Rozwaga, spokój i cierpliwość powinny ten proces przyśpieszyć.</p><p>- Wszystko zależy od moich działań? - Spytał Alex z powątpiewaniem.</p><p>- Cybernetyka będzie reagować na twoje emocje i zachowania. - Wyjaśniła doktor. - Po za tym wydaje mi się że jest w porządku. Badania nic nie wykazały. Cybernetyka dobrze współgra z twoim ciałem.</p><p>- Nie pasujesz do Cerberusa. - Przyznała Alex po chwili ciszy rozglądając się po stacji medycznej. Była niewątpliwe większa i jaśniejsza, lecz tak po za tym stacja medyczna tutaj oraz w pierwszej Normandii niewiele się od siebie różniły.</p><p>- Nie pracuje dla Cerberusa, pracuje dla ciebie. Biorę udział w misji która może mieć kluczowe znaczenie dla przetrwania ludzkości. Wierze że będziesz postępować etycznie współpracując z Cerberusem . Mam do ciebie zaufanie.</p><p>- Dziękuje, pani doktor.</p><p>Po obudzeniu się w kompleksie Cerberusa, niezbyt miłym spotkaniu z Quarianami i zdobyciu informacji od Człowieka Iluzji naprawdę miło było usłyszeć te słowa wypowiedziane z pełną szczerością przez znana osobę. Alex na pewno tego zaufania nie złamie. Nigdy.</p><p>- Spędziłaś w Przymierzu tyle lat. Czemu teraz odeszłaś?</p><p>- Po Normandii pozostała część załogi dostała inne przydział. Ja stacjonowałam w centrum medycznym na Marsie. Bardzo przyzwoite stanowisko, ale nie na okręcie. Zresztą twój ojciec chciałby aby ktoś cię pilnował i miał na ciebie oko.</p><p>- Rozmawiałaś z nim? - Spytała z nadzieją Alex.</p><p>- Raz, na twoim pogrzebie. Ciała oczywiście nie było mimo że twój ojciec kazał najlepszej grupie poszukiwawczej w Przymierzu przeczesać cały teren. Nie odnaleźli cię więc trumna tylko symbolicznie. Pusty wzrok który miał podczas ceremonii...- Chakwas zawahała się przez chwilę. - Widać było że naprawdę cierpi. Po pogrzebie jakiś reporter przycisnął go i zadał o jedno pytanie za dużo.</p><p>- Jakie to było pytanie? - Spytała Alex zmartwiona. Jej ojciec rzadko ulegał gniewowi, zwłaszcza publicznie. Był spokojnym człowiekiem logiki i planowania.</p><p>- Jak teraz odniesie się do plotek o faworyzowanie ciebie. Powiedział jeszcze coś o tym że stopień i zasługi jakie miałaś nie odzwierciedlały twoich umiejętności skoro wszyscy są na tej uroczystości. - Chakwas odwrócił głowę patrząc przez szybę na pokład załogi. Jej mina wyrażała naprawdę głębokie zmartwienie. Alex wcale jej się nie dziwiła na pytanie sformowane w ten sposób jej ojciec mógł zareagować źle. Zresztą kto w takich okolicznościach zareagowałby dobrze? </p><p>- Co zrobił? - Spytała po chwili ciszy Alex widząc że doktor nie chce ciągnąc dalej tego tematu.</p><p>- Kapitan Anderson wraz z kilkoma oficerami musieli go przytrzymać. Zresztą nie tylko on był wściekły, cała załoga była. Wrex o mało go nie zmiażdżył, Kaidan, Garrus, Liara i Tali też źle zareagowali. Ja musiałam powstrzymać Adamsa i Jokera. Twój ojciec strasznie go zrugał. Nie chcesz zna szczegółów. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam żeby był tak wściekły. Podobno bardzo szybko po tym wydarzeniu reporter stracił pracę. Po kilku dniach od tego wydarzenia twój ojciec wystosował oświadczenie. Mówił o tym jak dobrym żołnierzem byłaś, że załoga gotował była pójść za tobą wszędzie, o twoim zwycięstwie nad Sarenem o skalianskim blitzu i o wielu innych rzeczach. Nigdy nie byłaś faworyzowana z powodu tego kim jest Hackett. Anderson również to potwierdził w tym oświadczeniu. Obaj zapewne nie chcieli żeby twoja pamięć kiedykolwiek jeszcze była mazana przez podobne brednie.</p><p>Alex milczała patrząc na swoje dłonie złożone na klonach. Nie wiedziała co w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć. Jak miała cokolwiek powiedzieć skoro nie wiedziała nawet jak się do końca czuje. Jest na siebie zła że przysporzyła bliskim tyle cierpienia, jest jej wstyd, tęskni za tatą i kapitanem Andersonem. Jak ma to wszystko nazwać?</p><p>- Ja...muszę to przemyśleć. Chyba, tak sądzę. - Alex wyszła ze stacji medycznej i ruszyła do windy. Został jej do zbadania czwarty pokład - maszynownia. Chociaż nie spodziewała się tam wielu osób. Na szczęście. Wiadomości jakie powiedziała jej Chakwas sprawiły jej niezły mętlik w głowie, nie sądziła że uda jej się dłużej pozostać skupioną.  Darowała sobie na razie odwiedzenia Mirandy, może gdy zbada maszynownie a jej myśli przestaną tak pędzić.</p><p>W maszynowni było tylko czworo drzwi, sterburtowa ładownia bakburtowa ładownia oraz dwoje drzwi po obu stronach winy które razem prowadziły do maszynowni gdzie zastała dwoje członków załogi. Młodego mężczyznę i kobietę. Weszła akurat gdy młody mężczyzna opowiadał o piersiach Mirandy.</p><p>- Ja pierdziele to komandor. Fatygowałaś się aż tu do nas? - Zerwał się mężczyzna salutując. Za jego przykładem poszła również kobieta.</p><p>- Kurwa, Kennet grzeczniej może? Mówisz do swojego dowódcy. - Syknęła na kolegę kobieta.</p><p>Alex starała się ukryć rosnący uśmiech i rozbawianie na widok paniki dwójki mechaników.</p><p>- Zwiedzam statek, poznaje członków załogi. Mechanik Ken Donnelly odpowiedzialny za systemy sterowania mocą. To jest Gaby.</p><p>- Mechanik Gabriela Daniels jestem odpowiedzialna za systemy napędowe.</p><p>- W czym możemy służyć pani komandor? - Spytał Kennet</p><p>- Gdzie odbyliście przeszkolenie?</p><p>- Gaby i ja rozpoczynaliśmy w Przymierzu na SSV Perugia. - Wyjaśnił Kan</p><p>- Statek był częścią pierwszej fali w bitwie o Cytadele. Widzieliśmy Suwerena na własne oczy. - Dodała Gaby.</p><p>- Czemu opuściliście Perugie?</p><p>- Po twojej śmierci Anderson stracił poparcie. Rada zmieniła zdanie w sprawie Żniwiarzy. Uznali Suwerena za odosobniony przypadek i... - Gaby nie mogła jednak dokończyć ponieważ Ken wszedł jej w słowo zdenerwowany.</p><p>- Stek bzdur! Według nich twoje ostrzeżenia o większym zagrożeniu były mylne albo wynikały z urojeń. - Warknął Ken.</p><p>- Straciliśmy zaufanie do przywództwa Przymierza. Musimy walczyć z prawdziwym wrogiem, a to robi tylko Cerberus.</p><p>Alex westchnęła ponuro myśląc o nowych informacjach. Do tej pory nikt otwarcie nie powiedział jej o tym co dokładnie robi Rada czy Przymierze. Człowiek Iluzja i Miranda mówili że ignorują ataki na kolonie. A wiele osób tutaj tak naprawdę było zrażonych do Przymierza bądź z niego odeszło. Świetnie. Co oni u diabła robią? Skoro dowód na istnienie Żniwiarzy w postaci Suwerena nie wystarczy? To co innego?!</p><p>- Co sądzicie o Cerberusie? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Nie licząc ludzi z Normandii niewiele wiemy o samej organizacji. Znamy twoją misję i wiemy kto dowodzi. - Wyjaśniła Gaby nieświadoma przygnębienia Shepard.</p><p>- Mamy dokopać Zbieraczom prosto w worek! Tyle mi wystarczy. - Wtrącił się Ken. Gaby wyglądała jakby chciała go uderzyć, jednak jedyną jej reakcją było lekkie skrzywiania.</p><p>- Niczego wam tu nie brakuje?</p><p>- Nie narzekamy. Szkoda tylko że kalibracja układów TUP trwa tak długo.</p><p>- Kennet narzekasz. - Upomniała go Gaby.</p><p>- Jakiego rodzaju problemy tu macie?</p><p>- Podczas ulepszania konstrukcji Normandii nie postarali się przy sprzegach TUP. Nie będę cię zanudzał technikaliami ale w głównym systemie przesyłu mocy, jest układ tłumików kierujących upływ mocy do...</p><p>- Kennet nie przynudzaj. - Upomniała go Gaby widząc krzywy uśmiech Shepard i uniesione brwi.</p><p>Nie rozumiała z tego nic, a nic.</p><p>- Krótko mówiąc gdyby zainstalowano sprzęgła T-6 TUP to tracilibyśmy dużo mnie czasu na konserwacje. - Wyjaśniła Gaby.</p><p>- Czemu od razu ich nie zainstalowano? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- To pewnie przeoczenie na etapie projektu. Nie ma wpływu na wydajność. Problem jest z konserwacją. - Uściśliła Gaby.</p><p>- Po za tym model T6 trudno znaleźć. Nie są już produkowane.</p><p>- Dałoby się pewnie znaleźć używany u handlarzy na Omedze. Ale nie mamy czasu na zajście z pokładu.</p><p>- Sprawdzę to. - Obiecała Alex.  Gdy wyszła już z maszynowni usłyszała powiadomienie EDI że za kilka minut będą dokować na Cytadeli. Pierwsze problemy Alex  napotkała już przy skanerze. Powiadamiał on że Shepard jest martwa. Co jeszcze wczoraj było prawdą. Gdy udało jej sie już załatwić te sprawę przy pomocy Kapitana Baileya który najwyraźniej niezbyt lubił długie i żmudne procedury w OSC. Alex ruszyła do gabinetu Radnego Andersona. Gdy już tam przybyła zobaczyła że radny rozmawia z holograficznymi postaciami członków rady.  Okazało się że czekali właśnie na nią. Następna godzina była koszmarem. Rada całkowicie zignorowała Żniwierzy uznając ich ponownie za mit i kłamstwo Sarena. Który z kolei według nich był dziełem gethów. Gdy zaczęła się z nimi kłócić i stać uparcie przy tym że Żniwiarze istnieją, radny turian otwarcie ją wyśmiał i nazwał niezrównoważoną. Pozostali dwaj członkowie rady nie zareagowali na tą obrazę puszczając ją mimo uszu. Jedynym plusem było ponowne przyznanie jej statusu Widma. Gdy hologramy członków rady zniknęły Anderson przetarła oczy palcami. </p><p>- Oszaleję przysięgam.  - Gdy zwrócił ponownie na nią wzrok uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Cieszę się że widzę cię całą i zdrową Shepard. Pomimo całego tego koszmaru sprzed dwóch lat. </p><p>- Skąd masz pewność że to naprawdę ja? - Alex nie mogła darować sobie tego konkretnego pytania. </p><p>- Na Cytadeli są najbielsze zabezpieczenia w galaktyce. To na pewno ty. Zresztą słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Radą. Nie mam wątpliwości. </p><p>- Dziękuję  - Alex spojrzała z ulga na swojego dawnego kapitana. </p><p>- Nie powinnaś mi chyba dziękować za to kim jesteś. - Zauważył David.</p><p>- Jesteś trzecią przyjazną twarzą którą widzę od czasu mojego wybudzenia, trzecią znajomą osobą która naprawdę mi ufa. - Wyjaśniła zmęczona.</p><p>- Ufam ci. Chodź martwi mnie twoja współpraca z Cerberusem. - Przyznał radny siadając za biurkiem, Alex siadła naprzeciwko niego wzdychając. </p><p>- Nie współpracuje z nimi. Dają mi potrzebne środki a ja w zamian za to rozwiązuje nasz wspólny problem. Badam sprawę zaginionych kolonistów. </p><p>Ich rozmowę przerwało wkroczenie do pomieszczenia kogoś kogo Alex raczej się nie spodziewała zobaczyć. Jej ojciec staną w drzwiach spoglądając w jej stronę z pustym nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Widząc go Alex poczuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza, nie wiedziała czy to z nerwów czy ze szczęścia, a może z obu powodów. </p><p>- Spokojnie Steven. To na pewno ona. - Odezwał się uspokajająco gdy jej ojciec cały czas milczał. </p><p>- Nie. - Powiedział bez emocji, na jego ton i stwierdzenie Alex skrzywiła się. Całkowicie rozumiała nieufność i ostrożność jej taty, to nadal jednak bolało. </p><p>- Przygarnąłeś mnie z ulicy gdy miałam siedem lat. Opowiedziałam ci o moim nazwisku i dlaczego jestem bezdomna.  Powiedziałam ci wtedy podczas naszej rozmowy że chciałabym kiedyś zobaczyć plaże. Po pół roku od naszego spotkania adoptowałeś mnie. Nauczyłeś mnie gotować gdy cię o to poprosiłam mając dziewięć lat. W wieku dwunastu gdy odstraszyłeś chłopca który mi się podobał w akcie zemsty gdy zasnąłeś na kanapie pomalowałam ci ręce i kark markerem. Przyznałam ci się do tego dopiero następnego dnia gdy w szkole chłopak którego odstraszyłeś nazwał mnie brzydką. Nie zauważyłeś że masz pomalowany markerem kark i tak poszedłeś do pracy. Ten marker miał okropny zielony kolor  bardzo przyciągający wzrok. Codziennie pijesz przynajmniej trzy kawy nigdy ich nie słodzisz i zawsze pijasz z tego samego kubka który kupiłam ci na dzień ojca gdy miałam osiem lat. Jest strasznie tandetny i najchętniej kopnęłabym swoje młodsze ja za pomysł kupienia go. </p><p>Milknąc Alex przypatrywała się tacie z niepokojem.  Miała nadzieję że jej uwierzy, mogła przytoczyć jeszcze bardziej osobiste sprawy między nimi, wolała jednak tego uniknąć w obecności Andersona. Pomimo tego że był od dawna w jej życiu, poznała go gdy miała dwanaście lat, to wolała jednak się przed nim tak bardzo nie ośmieszać.  To co powiedziało najwyraźniej wystarczyło ponieważ wzrok jej taty złagodniał powoli do niej podszedł i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Alex zdziwiona odwzajemniła uścisk nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy kiedy wstała z krzesła.  Czuła zapach kawy i białego mydła , tak charakterystyczny dla jej taty. </p><p>- Ty żyjesz. Co się z tobą działo ? - Spytał Hackett po kilku chwilach gdy już puścił Alex i oboje siedli przy biurku Andersona </p><p>- Ocknęłam się dzisiaj w stacji Cerberusa. Podobno składali mnie do kupy przez ostatnie dwa lata. Udało im się pozyskać plany Normandii chyba macie kreta w Przymierzu. </p><p>- Już tą osobę zdemaskowaliśmy. Udało nam się ustalić również że pozyskała plany jedynie twojego statku. Nie wiedzieliśmy w tamtej chwili czemu. Teraz już wiemy. - Przyznał Anderson. </p><p>- Zbudowali drugą Normandię, dla mnie. Ściągnęli również doktor Chakwas i Jokera. Jak już mówiłam Andersonowi, nie pracuje dla nich. Ja potrzebuje ich zasobów oni mnie. Niechętnie określiłabym to jako współpracę, badam ataki na nasze kolonie. Wiem że stoją za tym Zbieracze, rasa zza przekaźnika Omega 4 najprawdopodobniej pracują dla Żniwiarzy.  Mogę wam to nawet udowodnić. </p><p> </p><p>Mówiąc to Alex uruchomiła swój omni-klucz i wyszukała nagranie pozyskane od Veetora. Po piętnastu minutach gdy nagranie się zakończyło Hackett spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu. </p><p>- Dla Rady i Przymierza to nagranie to za mało. - Przyznał przygnębiony,</p><p>- Zbyt słaba jakoś i brak dźwięku. Nie wiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. - Odezwał się Anderson.</p><p>- Przymierze straciło zbyt wiele podczas walki z Suwerenem, nadal się odbudowujemy. Reszta dowództwa zrobi wszystko aby to zbagatelizować, dodatkowo nie będą chcieli stawać radzie na drodze. Nasza pozycja jest zbyt świeża, wielu czeka na potknięcie ludzkości i udowodnienie że nie zasługujemy na miejsce w radzie Cytadeli. Nie wiele mogę w tym przypadku zrobić. - Przyznał Hackett niezadowolony.</p><p>- Dam sobie radę. Nie ufam Cerberusowi ani Człowiekowi Iluzji ale są mi potrzebni. Powiedźcie lepiej co działo się przez te dwa lata. -Poprosiła Alex siadając wygodniej.</p><p>Trzy godziny później Alex wracała na statek nieco spokojniejsza o Andersona i tatę, nadal jednak z głową pełną myśli i obaw. </p><p>Nie chcieli jednak powiedzieć jej zbyt wiele na temat Kaidana. Twierdzili że jest to ściśle tajne, całkowicie jej ufają ale nie ufają Cererusowi. Mimo że zdenerwowali ją to bardzo, to niechętnie się zgodziła. Opowiedzieli jej o odbudowie Cytadeli, o niedobitkach gethów i o tym co działo się przez dwa lata. Gdy była już na statku ruszyła do swojej kajuty. Była dużo większa niż w pierwowzorze, jaśniejsza, nad łóżkiem miała okno gdzie widziała gwiazdy. Skórzana kanapa, wielkie biurko, akwarium i własna łazienka z prysznicem to wszystko sprawiało że myślała o tym miejscu wręcz jak o luksusowym. Siadając przy swoim terminalu postanowiła jeszcze dziś otworzyć resztę wiadomości. Pierwszą którą zobaczyła pochodziła od Człowieka Iluzji. </p><p>Shepard</p><p>Osiągnęliśmy porozumienie z najemnikiem-weteranem, Zaeedem Massanim. Być może znasz to nazwisko; Zaeed brał udział w najsłynniejszych operacjach bojowych w Układach Terminusa - oraz innych ściśle tajnych. Jest przerażającym, bezwzględnym i niepowstrzymanym łowcą nagród. Uznałem że przyda ci się ktoś taki podczas misji.Zaeeda znajdziesz na Omedze, kończy tam poszukiwania pewnego zbiega. Nie martw się o jego wynagrodzenie. Zająłem się tym osobiście.</p><p>Alex zmarszczyła brwi zaniepokojona. Skoro Człowiek Iluzja go tak opisuje to musi być naprawdę kimś dobrym. I niebezpiecznym, czy taki ktoś umie grać według reguł kogoś innego? Niezbyt podobał jej się ten kandydat. Wzdychając Alex zamknęła wiadomość na temat Massaniego i przeszła do kolejnej. Inna wiadomość zawierała informację na temat spotkania z Kasumi Goto. Na cytadeli, do diabła! Mogła od razu zgarnąć ją gdy była tam dzisiaj! Alex przeklęła swoją niecierpliwość. Powinna od razu przeczytać wszystkie wiadomości.</p><p>Zajmie się sprawami na Omedze a potem wróci na Cytadelę. Udało jej się zakupić potrzebne składniki dla Gardnera i zrobić niewielkie zakupy dla siebie, ponieważ każde jej ubranie było opatrzone logiem Cereberusa. Pomimo swojego ogólnego zmęczenia Alex przez długi czas nie mogła usnąć, przewracała się po łózko, poprawiała poduszkę i wpatrywała w gwiazdy nad głową. Kabina i samo łóżko były zdecydowanie za duże jak dla jednej osoby. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko gdyby był z nią Kaidan. Pomimo tego że udało jej się spędzić razem tylko kilka nocy to jednak bardzo jej go brakowało. Gdyby leżał tu teraz, po drugiej stronie łóżka, na pewno Alex czuła by się dużo pewniej.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Księga 1: Rozdział 4 - Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Następnego ranka po kilku godzinach niespokojnego snu przerywanego koszmarami obudził ją głos EDI.</p><p>- Shepard, jesteśmy już na Omedze. Proponuje wyruszyć jak najszybciej aby odnaleźć Mordina Solusa, który jest niezbędny do prowadzenia kolejnych działań przeciwko Zbieraczom.</p><p>- Tobie też dzień dobry EDI. - Mruknęła Alex wzdychając i wciskając uparcie głowę w poduszkę. Pomimo samotności i koszmarów jakie doskwierały jej w nocy musiała niechętnie przyznać że łóżko jest bardzo wygodne.  </p><p>- Dzień dobry Shepard. - Alex musiała być jeszcze bardzo zaspana, ponieważ wydawało jej się że EDI była poirytowana i zniecierpliwiona. - Agentka Lawson chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać zanim wyruszysz.</p><p>- Dobrze, już wstaje.</p><p>Pół godziny później Alex zeszła do kwater załogi i skierowała się do pomieszczenia które zajmowała Miranda.</p><p>- Dzień dobry pani komandor. - Przywitała się spokojnie.</p><p>- Dzień dobry. Zabiłabym teraz za kawę. Ale to może zaczekać, o co chodzi? Chciałaś się ze mną widzieć. - Alex zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem zastanawiając się jakim cudem o tak wczesnej godzinie Miranda może wyglądać tak dobrze i poważnie. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszych wydarzeniach, ona czuła się jak trup. Cóż jeszcze jakiś czas temu właściwie nim była.</p><p>- Z winy kogoś zajmującego się załadunkiem, Normandii zabrakło na statku kilku potrzebnych surowców. Człowiek Iluzja stwierdził że zajmie się tym faktem i znajdzie winnego. Teraz jednak jesteśmy zmuszeni dostarczyć te rzeczy bezpośrednio na Normandię. Krótko mówiąc muszę zostać na statku aby dopilnować aby teraz zostały dostarczone wszystkie potrzebne materiały. - Wyjaśniła Miranda.</p><p>- Mogę zapytać czego nam nie dostarczono? - Spytała Alex z ciekawością.</p><p>- Kilka części naprawczych do silników Normandii, połowa magazynków termicznych, niewielka, ale ważna część sprzętu do laboratorium technologicznego, które stanie się miejscem pracy Mordina Solusa gdy już go zwerbujesz.</p><p>- Jakim cudem nikt nie zauważył takiego przeoczenia?</p><p>- Mieliśmy szpiega w szeregach. - Wyjaśniła napiętym głosem Miranda. - Zakładamy że miał powiązania z Handlarzem Cieni. Nie możemy tego jednak powiedzieć na pewno.</p><p>- Handlarz Cieni? To faktycznie niepokojące, czemu miałby się mieszać w nasze misję? - Spytała Alex zaniepokojona.</p><p>- Nie wiemy tego na pewno, możliwe że ktoś mu zapłacił, a może ma w tym swój interes. Możliwe że interesuje się tobą. </p><p>Alex pokiwała głową zaniepokojona. Czego mógł chcieć od nich Handlarz Cieni? Miała tylko nadzieję że nie mają w nim kolejnego wroga. Następne piętnaście minut Alex spędziła na rozmowie z Mirandą odnośnie Cerberusa i jego celów. Widać było że Miranda ufa Cerberusowi i Człowiekowi Iluzji. Pomimo tej rozmowy Alex nie specjalnie zmieniła swoje nastawienie. Gdy wyszła już w kwatery Mirandy ruszyła w stronę Gardnera.</p><p>- Dzień dobry, dziękuję za składniki. Teraz uda mi się ugotować coś porządnego. Masz ochotę na śniadanie? - Przywitał ją Gardner z szerokim uśmiechem.</p><p>- Potrzebuje tylko kawy, za chwilę muszę wyjść.</p><p>Nie czuła się głodna, wczoraj wieczorem zjadła niewielką kolację. Gardner miał rację, jedzenie nie było zbyt smaczne, było nawet jeszcze bardziej bez smaku niż to co jadała na pierwszej Normandii. A Alex sądziła że nic gorszego ugotować się nie da. Może dzięki dostarczonym składnikom Gardnerowi uda się ugotować coś przyzwoitego.</p><p>Gdy dopiła już swoją kawę gawędząc z dwoma członkami załogi którzy jedli swoje śniadanie. Alex ubrała zbroję i ruszyła do wyjścia z Normandii gdzie czekał już na nią Jacob.</p><p>- Dzień dobry. - Przywitała się widząc agenta stojącego cierpliwie przy wyjściu. - Czy naprawdę każdy z samego rana wygląda lepiej niż ja?</p><p>Jacob uśmiechnął się i ruszył za Shepard.</p><p>- Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowa, nie wyglądasz źle. Przypominam że byłaś martwa.</p><p>- Mam w kajucie lusterko. Wiem jak wyglądałam. - Stwierdziła zrzędliwie Shepard.</p><p>Gdy wyszli z Normandii powitał ich widok brudnych śmierdzących doków. Nagle szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich jakiś salarianin.</p><p>- Witaj na Omedze. Jesteś tu nowa prawda? Potrafię to poznać, pozwól że...</p><p>Zanim jednak zdążył dokończyć zdanie koło niego staną wyraźnie zirytowany batarianin.</p><p>- O! E cześć Mokran. Ja właśnie...- Salarianin nagle stał się dziwnie zdenerwowany i zrobił krok w tył aby oddalić się od batarianina.</p><p>- Zmykaj Fargut. Już. - Warknął Mokran natychmiast przenosząc swój wzrok na Shepard i Jacoba.</p><p>- Oczywiście Morkat. Co tylko ona zechce. - Wyjąkał zdenerwowany po czym szybko odbiegł.</p><p>- Witaj na Omedze...Shepard.</p><p>Alex przyjrzała się z zainteresowaniem batarianinowi. Wieści najwyraźniej szybko się rozchodziły.</p><p>- Wiesz kim jestem?</p><p>- Oczywiście, namieszaliśmy cię od kiedy pojawiłaś się w układach Terminusa. Nie jesteś aż tak dyskretna. Aria chce wiedzieć co sprowadza martwe Widmo na Omegę. Radze ci iść od razu do Zaświatów i się przedstawić.</p><p>- Daruj sobie, nie szukam kłopotów na Omedze.</p><p>- Wszystko wokół ciebie wybucha Shepard. Nie miej za złe Arii że chce cię mieć na oku. Zaświaty. Już.</p><p>Gdy batariani bez słowa odszedł w komunikatorze Shepard zabrzmiał głos EDI.</p><p>- Otrzymuje doniesienia o kwarantannie w slamsach gdzie doktor Mordin Solus prowadzi klinikę, spodziewaj się oporu na stacji transportowej. uzyskałam też dostęp do wiadomości wymienianych przez grupy najemników, dotyczących planów rozprawienia się z Archaniołem. W Zaświatach jest punkt werbunkowy który może mieć o nim informacje. Kilka metrów przed nami znajduje się Zaeed Massani, najemnik i łowca nagród którego masz zwerbować.</p><p>- Super, przynajmniej znalezienie jednej osoby nie będzie problemem. - Mruknęła Alex ruszając w stronę wejścia oraz dwóch osób stojących blisko niego.</p><p>Gdy podeszła bliżej nieznajomych dostrzegła że osoba przyparta do ściany jest batarianinem, osoba stojąca do niej placami była niewątpliwie ludzkim mężczyzną. Gdy Alex do nich podchodziła zobaczyła jak mężczyzna uderza batarianina w brzuch a następnie w głowę. Batarianin padł zamroczony na ziemię jęcząc. Trafił jej się cholerny sadysta, świetnie. Po co jej ktoś kogo interesują tylko pieniądze? Taka osoba nie może być zbyt lojalna. W obecnej sytuacji Alex nie powinna jednak wybrzydzać, przynajmniej nie jest agentem Cerberusa. </p><p>- Proszę. - Jęknął batarianin patrząc na Shepard z nadzieją.</p><p>- Kto ci się pozwolił odezwać?! - Warknął mężczyzna kopiąc go w brzuch.</p><p>- Zaeed Massani? - Spytał Alex.</p><p>Mężczyzna powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę. Pierwsze co przykuło jej uwagę to wielka głęboka blizna po prawej stronie twarzy oraz to że jego prawe oko było jasno szare. Jego drugie oko było zielone. Miał brązowe włosy i kwadratową szczękę. Nieco porysowana solidna zbroja była w kolorze żółtym. Gdy go zobaczyła jej pierwszym skojarzeniem był tygrys. Nie wiedziała czemu ten mężczyzna skojarzył jej się z tym niebezpiecznym drapieżnikiem. Możliwe że chodziło o sposób w jaki na nią patrzył, niebezpieczny i zimny. Wzrok łowcy znającego swoje umiejętności, gotowego do ataku w razie zagrożenia.</p><p>- To ja. Ty pewnie jesteś komandor Shepard. Podobno mamy ocalić galaktykę.</p><p>Jego głos również przywodził na myśl dzikiego kota, niski, warkliwy i szorstki. Nie był niemiły dla ucha, Alex powiedziałby że wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>- Dostałeś wstępne informacje.</p><p>- Odrobiłem pracę domową. Cerberus przesłał mi wszystkie potrzebne dane.</p><p>- Co cię łączy z Cerberusem? - Spytała Alex zaplatając ramiona na piersi.</p><p>- Spokojnie, Cerberus płaci mi kupę forsy za pomoc przy twojej misji. Tak to wygląda, w ogóle i w szczególe.</p><p>- Niewielu najemników zgadza się na misje samobójcze. - Zauważyła rozsądnie Shepard.</p><p>- Niewielu najemników dostaje oferty takie jak ta od Cerberusa, misja nie zapowiada się dobrze. Ale ten twój Człowiek Iluzja potrafi obracać dużymi kwotami.</p><p>- Miło cię poznać Zaeed. Czeka nas dużo pracy. - Stwierdziła Alex po chwili wyciągając do niego rękę i uśmiechając się delikatnie.</p><p>- Tak właśnie słyszałem. - Zaeed bez wahania uścisnął dłoń Shepard. Jednak jego twarz nadal pozostała zimną maską.</p><p>- Zakładam że Człowiek Iluzja powiedział ci o naszym układzie? - Spytał Zaeed opierając się o ścianę.</p><p>- Nie, najwyraźniej uznał że te informacje nie powinny trafić do akt.</p><p>- Dobrze że spytałem. Jakiś czas temu, zanim zwerbował mnie Cerberus podjąłem się pewnej misji. Może cię to zainteresuje słyszałaś kiedyś o Vido Santiago? - Widząc że Shepard kręci przecząco głową Zaed mówił dalej. - To szef Błękitnych Słońc, kontroluje całą organizację. Z tego co wiem ostatnio zajął rafinerie Eltfel-Ashland i wykorzystuje personel w roli niewolników. Firma chce rozwiązać ten problem.</p><p>- Dopilnuje żebyśmy to załatwili. - Alex zanotowała w pamięci żeby zapytać tatę o Vido Santiago dziś wieczorem gdy będzie z nim rozmawiać. Na wszelki wypadek.</p><p>- Załatwmy to jak najszybciej. Żeby móc się skoncentrować na byciu bohaterami.</p><p>Nagle leżący na ziemi batarianin skoczył na równe nogi i zaczął uciekać przed siebie. Alex spojrzała za nim, tak samo Jacob, nie uciekł jednak daleko. Jednym ruchem Zaeed wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił uciekinierowi w nogę z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>- Lepiej wsadzę to coś do paki zanim mi zaśmierdnie. Będę gotowy gdy tylko postanowisz się zabrać za zabijanie.</p><p>- Świetnie, akurat brakuje mi drugiego członka zespołu a tam gdzie idę może być gorąco. Poczekaj na mnie przed Zaświatami, Aria chce mnie widzieć.</p><p>- Uważaj na nią, to niebezpieczna suka. - Poradził Zaeed ciągnąc za sobą jęczącego batarianina.</p><p>Jacob i Alex ruszyli na Omegę, na przeciwko drzwi którymi weszli znajdowały się Zaświaty. Nie dało się ich przeoczyć ze względu na wielki neonowy napis nad drzwiami. Zaświaty okazały się ciemne, parne głośne i zaludnione. Alex ruszyła miejsce gdzie stał poznany kilkanaście minut wcześniej batarianin.</p><p>On skinieniem głowy wskazał jej że ma ruszyć po schodach na górę.</p><p>- Poczekaj tu. - Zwrócił się do Jacoba Alex. - Cóż mi mówi że chodzi jej tylko o mnie.</p><p>- Rozumiem. - Jacob stanął pod ścianą i spojrzał w stronę schodów na które ruszyła Alex.</p><p>Gdy weszła do przeszklonego pomieszczenia nad klubem zobaczyła uzbrojonych batarian oraz asari siedzącą na kanapie.</p><p>- Na ruszaj się. - Warknął jeden z batarianin skanując Shepard.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach batarianin najwyraźniej nie znalazłszy niczego nie zadowalającego skinął głową asari.</p><p>- Jest czysta.</p><p>- Powiedziano mi że w razie pytań najlepiej pogadać z tobą.</p><p>- Zależy co to za pytania. - Przyznała Aria, pomimo tego że wyglądała na mało zainteresowaną Alex czułą ja jej wzrok pali ją od środka .</p><p>- Jesteś na Omedze niezwykle ważnym graczem jak sądzę?</p><p>Aria uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem patrząc na Shepard.</p><p>- Ja jestem Omegą. - Stwierdził rozsiadając się wygodniej. - Ale potrzebujesz więcej, każdy potrzebuje więcej czegoś, wszyscy przychodzą do mnie. Jestem szefową, dyrektorem, nawet królową. To nie ma znaczenia, bo na Omedze jest tylko jednak zasada. Nie podskakuj Arii.</p><p>Shepard jedynie skinęła spokojnie głową, słyszała już takie śpiewki. Ta jednak wydawała się dużo groźniejsza. Arie jej jednak nie obchodziła, miała swoje zadanie które musiała wypełnić.</p><p>- Rozumiem. - Aria wskazała jej ruchem głowy aby siadła na kapnie po lewej stronie. Alex zajęła miejsce i zadała pierwsze pytanie.</p><p>- Szukam Mordina Solusa. Wiesz gdzie go znajdę?</p><p>- Salariańskiego lekarza? Słyszałam że próbuje pomagać ofiarą zarazy w strefie kwarantanny. Zawsze lubiłam Mordina, nie wiadomo czy cię wyleczy czy zastrzeli</p><p>- Co możesz mi o nim powiedzieć?</p><p>- Był w salariańskim oddziale do Zadać Specjalnych. Błyskotliwy i niebezpieczny. Tylko nie daj mu się rozgadać, nie umie się zamknąć. Jeśli koniecznie musisz go znaleźć leć promem do strefy kwarantanny. Oczywiście nie wiadomo czy cię wpuszczą.</p><p>- Próbuje wytropić Archanioła.</p><p>Na słowa Alex Aria uniosła brwi rozbawiona, przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę i spojrzała kontem oka na Shepard.</p><p>- Ty i połowa Omegi. Też chcesz jego śmierci?</p><p>- Zbieram drużynę, jest na liście kandydatów.</p><p>Alex uznała że nie ma sensu kłamać, zresztą była ciekawa czy Aria spróbuje ją powstrzymać. Nie wyglądała jakby specjalnie przeszkadzało jej to że ktoś chce Archanioła wykończyć.</p><p>- Ciekawe. - Przyznała powoli spoglądając na Alex nieczytelnym wzrokiem. - Stając po stronie Archanioła nie zyskasz przyjaciół. O ile do niego dotrzesz, teraz jest w lekkich opałach.</p><p>- Jakich opałach?</p><p>- Miejscowe grupy najemników łączą siły żeby go załatwić, postawili go pod ścianą, ale chyba mają problem z wykończeniem go. Zaczęli przyjmować do pomocy wszystkich z bronią. Wynajęli prywatną salę do prowadzenia naboru. O tam po lewej. Na pewno pozwolą ci się zaciągnąć.</p><p>- Które grupy najemników ścigają Archanioła?</p><p>- Błękitne Słońca, Zaćmienie i Krwawa Horda. To główni gracze na Omedze. Trzymają się od siebie z dala, chyba że ze sobą walczą. Bardziej niż siebie nawzajem nienawidzą tylko Archanioła.</p><p>Jeśli główne trzy gangi na Omedze zaczynają rekrutować każdego do pomocy w zabiciu Archanioła to oznacza że musi zaciekle się bronić i przetrzebiać ich szeregi. Więc musi naprawdę być dobry. Musiał ich też mocno wkurzyć i zrobić coś naprawdę bolesnego aby trzy nienawidzące się grupy walczące o władzę zakopały topór wojenny. Co oznacza że jest albo odważny albo głupi, lub w ostateczności to i to. Ale Alex nie jest osobą godną ocenienia go, wyszła by na niezłą hipokrytkę, sama w końcu wkurzyła dużo groźnych osób. Ale z kolej jeśli robią nabór to oznacza że zyskują sprzymierzeńców, a Archanioł wrogów i większe problemy. Jeśli jest sam, a najprawdopodobniej tak jest, to oznacza że może długo nie wytrzymać.</p><p>- Co wiesz o Archaniele?</p><p>- Mniej niż bym chciała. Pojawił się tu parę miesięcy temu i daje wszystkim popalić. Jeśli ktoś sam stanowi sobie prawo, a tutaj robią tak wszyscy, on bardzo utrudnia życie. Jest nierozważnym idealistą, ale ma dość rozumu żeby nie wchodzić mi w drogę.</p><p>- Dziękuję za pomoc.</p><p>Mordin znajduje się w strefie kwarantanny, Aria nie powiedziała nic na temat tego że grożą mu kłopoty. I podobno umie strzelać, coś Alex podpowiadało że Aria rzadko wypowiada się tak pochlebnie o kimkolwiek. Z drugiej strony Archanioł jest przyparty do muru i nie wiadomo jak długo przeżyje i czy sobie poradzi. Alex zeszła na dół spoglądając na wejście do sali które wskazała jej Aria. Jacob stał tam gdzie go zostawiła, o dziwo koło niego opierał się o ścianę Zaeed paląc papierosa. Alex nie była pewna czy wolno tu palić, nikt jedna nie zwrócił najemnikowi uwagi. Może to z powodu broni, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne, Omega wydawała się miejscem gdzie do postraszenia ludzi sama broń nie wystarczy. Może więc był to wyraz jego twarzy. Nie do końca wrogi, bardziej ostrzegawczy i poważny. Zapewne niedopasowane oko i wielka blizna na twarzy dodawały mu niebezpieczeństwa i tajemniczości. Mówiły też wiele o jego umiejętnościach. Alex nie była lekarzem, nie sądziła jednak że wielu ludzi nie przeżyłoby z taką raną jaką musiał mieć Zaeed patrząc na głębokość i wielkość blizny oraz jego oko. Alex zastanawiała się czy na nie widzi, a jeśli nie to czy faktycznie radzi sobie tak dobrze jak zapewniał Człowiek Iluzja. Massani roztaczał też aurę pewności siebie, nie był to rodzaj nadmiernej głupiej pewności siebie, bardziej przekonanie o własnych możliwościach. Otrząsając się z rozmyślań ruszyła w stronę drużyny.</p><p>- Usłyszałem że w tej sali odbywa się rekrutacja odnośnie ustrzelenia Archanioła. - Odezwał się Jacob gdy tylko Alex była na tyle blisko aby nie zagłuszyła go muzyka. - Ściągnąłem też na wszelki wypadek Zaeeda. - Mówiąc to wskazał na najemnika który spokojnie gasił papierosa. Mimo to mina Jacoba nie wskazywała na to że jest szczęśliwy z powodu obecności najemnika. Jeśli Massani to zauważył, nie zareagował.</p><p>Alex ruszyła w stronę drzwi do pomieszczenia, strażnik spojrzał na nich kontem oka, lecz nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób.</p><p>- Ale lalunia. - Batarianin, zajmujący się rekrutacją stojący przy konsoli zlustrował Shepard od góry do dołu. - Źle trafiłaś słoneczko, pokoje striptizerek są tam. - Stwierdził prześmiewczo.</p><p>Alex uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, poznała już takich mężczyzn w wojsku. Niektórzy nie czepiali się tego że jest przybraną córką Hacketta, woleli starą śpiewkę o tym że jest kobietą. Nauczyła się obchodzić z takimi seksistowskimi palantami. Wyciągnęła ciężki pistolet i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.</p><p>- Pokaż swój twardzielu, mój na pewno jest większy. - Alex spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy batarianina. Okazało się że więcej w tym przypadku nie trzeba. Rekrutujący uśmiechnął się kiwając głową.</p><p>- Imponujące. A więc chcesz walczyć? </p><p>- Tak, o ile chodzi o atak na Archanioła.</p><p>- W takim razie dobrze trafiłaś standardowe wynagrodzenie to 500 kredytów na głowę. Jeśli zginiesz twoi kumple nie dostaną twojej kasy. Musicie mieć swoją broń i pancerze. Ale jak widzę z tym nie będzie problemów. Nie, to nie gwarantuje członkostwa w Błękitnych Słońcach, Zaćmieniu ani Krwawej Hordzie. Jesteś wolnym strzelcem, koniec kropka. Jakieś pytania?</p><p>- Co mamy zrobić na miejscu? Jak się dostaniemy do Archanioła?</p><p>- Najemnicy powiedzą ci kiedy będziecie na miejscu. Wiem że wolni strzelcy trafiają do grup zwiadowczych. Mają atakować falami żeby odwrócić uwagę Archanioła kiedy my będziemy przedzierać się przez jego linie obrony.</p><p>Alex uniosła brew, mięso armatnie? Świetnie.</p><p>- Dokąd mamy iść?</p><p>- Idź do punktu transportowego przed klubem jeden z naszych chłopaków się tobą zajmie. I zawołaj następnego.</p><p>Gdy Alex wychodziła, minął ją bardzo młody chłopak. Dostrzegła w nim pewność siebie, dumę oraz niecierpliwość. Dzieciak nie mógł mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Nie pożyłby dość długo jako wolny strzelec odwracając uwagę Archanioła. Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby padł jako jeden z pierwszych. Nie wyglądał jakby umiał używać broni.</p><p>- To tutaj można się zapisać?!</p><p>- Nie jesteś za młody na najemnika? - Alex stanęła w drzwiach. Jeśli szukali mięsa armatniego obawiała się że batarianin nie pogardzi tym chłopakiem.</p><p>- Jestem w sam raz. Dorastałem na Omedze, umiem posługiwać się bronią.</p><p>- Ta, akurat na tyle żeby zginąć. - Warknął Zaeed kręcąc głową.</p><p>- Umiem sobie radzić. - Warknął chłopak zdenerwowany. - Chcesz sprawdzić starszaku?!</p><p>- Nie zabijam dzieci. - Zaeed spojrzał zimno na chłopaka zaplatając ramiona na szerokiej piersi.</p><p>- Po za tym, właśnie wydałem 50 kredytów na ten pistolet i chce z niego skorzystać!</p><p>Alex jęknęła wewnętrzne widząc niesamowicie stary model ciężkiego pistoletu. Wojsko wycofało go z użycia cztery lata temu z powodu jego wad konstrukcyjnych i częstego zacinania się. Sądząc po cenie i fakcie że broń w rękach tego dzieciaka miała najlepsze lata za sobą nie mogła działać poprawnie. O ile w ogóle działała.</p><p>Alex jednym ruchem wyrwała pistolet chłopakowi z ręki, co nie było trudne zważywszy że machał nim praktycznie przed jej twarzą i uderzyła w niego kilka razy. Pistolet zawarczał niepokojąco i zaiskrzył się dość mocno.</p><p>- To twoja forsa. Młody, później mi podziękujesz.</p><p>Mówiąc to Alex wyszła z pomieszczenia mając nadzieje że drugiej broni dzieciak już nie kupi i nie zaciągnie się na tę cholerną misję.</p><p>- Myślisz że ten batarianin zgodziłby się przyjąć tego łebka? - Spytał Jacob gdy wyszli już z Zaświatów i głośna muzyka przestała rozrywać im bębenki.</p><p>- Sam słyszałeś, wolni strzelcy to tylko mięso armatnie. Sukinsyn nawet temu nie zaprzeczył. Kto u licha był na tyle głupi żeby się na to zgodzić? - Spytał Zaeed z pogardą.</p><p>- My? - Spytała ze śmiechem Alex odwracając głowę w stronę najemnika idącego po jej lewej stronie. Zaeed wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>- Człowiek Iluzja wspominał że lubisz ryzyko i pakujesz się w największe kłopoty jakie tylko znajdziesz, ale nie sądziłem że spotka mnie to już dwadzieścia minut po spotkaniu z tobą.</p><p>- Przyzwyczaj się, ludzie bardzo często do mnie strzelają. - Poradziła mu Alex po czym zwróciła uwagę na najemnika czekającego przy punkcie transportowym. Następnie polecieli w miejsce gdzie znajdowali się najemnicy i Archanioł. Na miejscu czekał nich kolejny batarianin w zbroi Błękitnych Słońc.</p><p>- Powiedzieli ci na co się porywamy? - Spytał na przywitanie odrywając wzrok od datapada trzymanego w dłoni.</p><p>- Werbownik był mało konkretny.</p><p>- Mielibyśmy mało chętnych gdyby każdy znał prawdę. Archanioł zaszył się w budynku na końcu tego bulwaru. Ma korzystniejszą pozycję, a jedyna droga do środka prowadzi przez nieosłonięty most. To strefa śmierci. Na szczęście jest już zmęczony, popełnia błędy, niedługo go dorwiemy.</p><p>Świetnie się zaczynało, Alex miała nadzieję jedynie że Archanioł ich nie odstrzeli zanim do niego dotrą.</p><p>- Macie jakiś plan? </p><p>- Niewielki oddział przeniknie do kryjówki Archanioła, ale w tym celu musimy odciągnąć ogień.</p><p>- I to jest nasz działka?</p><p>- Właśnie, będziesz w oddziale dywersyjnym, przejdź prosto przez most i zajmij Archanioła. Żeby oddział infiltracyjny mógł go zajść od tyłu.</p><p>- To cholerne samobójstwo. - Stwierdził ponuro Zaeed za jej plecami.</p><p>- Mniej więcej. Ale wyglądasz na kogoś kto sobie poradzi. Idź bulwarem do trzeciej barykady i porozmawiaj z sierżantem Cathką. Da ci znak do ataku. I uważaj na bulwarze, Archanioł zabił tam już dziesiątki ludzi.</p><p>- Do środka pewnie się dostaniemy, ale z powrotem może być ciekawie. - Odezwał się Jackob gdy ruszyli bulwarem szukać sierżanta.</p><p>- Dostaniemy się o ile nas nie zastrzeli. Mam nadzieje tylko że ten idiota nie jest snajperem. Chyba wole jednak unikać gradu nie do końca celnych pocisków z karabinu. - Stwierdził Zaeed. - Snajperzy są gorsi.</p><p>- Znajdziemy go, to tylko jedna osoba a nasza trója będzie pośród innych wolnych strzelców. Może nas nie zabije. Potem będziemy się zastanawiać jak go stąd wyciągnąć. - Stwierdziła Alex.</p><p>- Shepard, przeskanowałam okolicę, ale nie mogę znaleźć innej drogi do Archanioła. - Odezwała się EDI przez komunikator.</p><p>- Nie ma wyjścia, musimy iść z najemnikami. - Stwierdziła Alex wzdychając.</p><p>- Śmigłowiec i ciężkie mechy mają dużą siłę ognia. Osłabcie je przed wyruszeniem, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse. - Poradziła SI</p><p>- Sabotaż? To faktycznie dobry pomysł. - Zastanowił się Jacob.</p><p>- Walczyliście kiedyś ze śmigłowcem? - Spytała Alex gdy zbliżali się już do sierżanta.</p><p>- Zdarzyło mi się, wcale nie chciałem tego powtarzać. - Przyznał ponuro Zaeed.</p><p>- Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. - Wzruszył ramionami Jacob.</p><p>W jednym z pomieszczeń do którego raczej nie powinni się zbliżać Alex znalazła datapad na temat ataku na Arię. Widząc to Shepard spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na towarzyszy.</p><p>- Myślicie że któraś z tych trzech grup byłaby na tyle głupia żeby próbować zabić Arię? - Spytała z ciekawością. Była martwa dwa lata, nie znała Arii wcześniej, kilka rzeczy o niej słyszała ale naprawdę niewiele. Ale po jednym spotkaniu przeczucie mówiło jej że głupotą byłby zamach.</p><p>- Nie, nie sądzę, nawet oni nie byli by na tyle głupi żeby...- Zaeed przerwał w połowie zdania i przyjrzał się Alex i trzymanemu przez nią datapadowi. - Żartujesz sobie?!</p><p>- A jednak. - Przyznała Alex chowając informację, to Arie na pewno zainteresuje.</p><p>- Banda debili. Jakim cudem oni tak długo przeżyli. - Mruczał Massani z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>Następnie udało im się wkraść do pomieszczenia gdzie trzymane były ciężkie mechy. Alex po kilku minutach udało się przekonfigurować parametry celownicze, najemnicy na pewną będą nieźle zdziwieni gdy zaczną strzelać. Naprawdę powinni być bardziej ostrożni i pilnować swoich rzeczy, najpierw tak niebezpieczne informację, teraz mechy. Oni się nawet nie starali.</p><p>- To ich spowolni. - Stwierdziła Alex zadowolona z siebie gdy łamała zabezpieczenia sejfu ściennego w pomieszczeniu koło lżejszych mechów.</p><p>- Ślicznie. Jak ktoś to aktywuje, wyleci w kosmos. Nie zależnie od tego czy jest przyjacielem czy wrogiem. - W oczach Zaeeda pojawił się błysk mściwej satysfakcji gdy patrzył na spokojnie stojące mechy.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach rozmowy Cathka leżał martwy za śmigłowcem który miał naprawić, to powinno najemnikom przysporzyć trudności. A jeśli będą mieli szczęście to całkowicie wykluczy z gry śmigłowiec. Na szczęście żołnierze którzy wcześniej byli przy sierżancie ruszyli na swoje pozycje i nikt prócz Jacoba i Zaeeda nie widział czynu Alex.</p><p>Następnie nie mając czasu ruszyli do Archanioła.</p><p>Przeprawa jednak okazała się dużym wyzwaniem, most faktycznie był nieosłonięty, wolni strzelcy wokół Alex padali jeden po drugim. Broń Zbieraczy pomimo swojego groteskowego wyglądu okazała się skuteczną i pojemną bronią. Sądząc po działaniu Archanioła to Zaeed wykrakał i naprawdę okazał się snajperem. Shepard poczuła że kilka pocisków zniszczyło jej tarczę. Nadal jednak była żywa, albo szczęście albo Archanioł ją znał bo nie sądziła żeby popełnił błąd. Zważywszy za wszystkie ciała zaśmiecające most. Zaeed pomimo jej początkowych obaw sprawdzał się świetnie, preferował karabin i pistolet z tego co zauważyła oraz granaty zapalające o dużej sile rażenia, którymi doskonale wiedział jak się posługiwać. Jacob używał przyciągania na niczego nie spodziewających się strzelcach, natomiast Zaeed i Alex kończyli robotę najczęściej jednym strzałem. Granaty Zaeeda nie zawsze wykańczały wroga, wtedy jednak Alex gotował była do strzału wykorzystując fakt że taka osoba jest zraniona bądź nawet podpalona. Gdy dostali się już po schodach na górny poziom gdzie były drzwi do pomieszczenia w którym ukrywał się Archanioł ściąganie wrogów było dużo łatwiejsze. Gdy ostatni strzelec padł martwy pod schodami, drzwi do pomieszczenia, wcześniej zablokowane teraz były otwarte.</p><p>- Świetnie, nie musimy już się włamywać. - Stwierdził Jacob chcąc schować broń.</p><p>- Szkoda. - Mruknęła pod nosem Shepard.</p><p>- Ty naprawdę lubisz się włamywać Shepard- Zauważył Zaeed w przeciwieństwie do Jacoba nie chowając broni.</p><p>- Lubie wyzwania. - Wyjaśniła wzruszając ramionami. - Sejfy, drzwi, datapady. W sumie zwłaszcza sejfy, łatwy pieniądz. Bądźcie ostrożni, nie wiemy jak Archanioł na nas zareaguje.</p><p>Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia Archanioł własnie przymierzał się do strzału. Alex dostrzegła że używa snajperki M-92 Modliszka. Archanioł był Turianinem, patrząc na sylwetce, mężczyzną. Jego głowę zakrywał hełm. Widząc jak przymierza się do strzału, obserwując jego ruchy, Alex przypomniała sobie Garrusa. Jakby patrzyła wstecz i obserwowała go przy pracy. Na tę myśl Alex znów poczuła irytujące szarpnięcie tęsknoty.</p><p>Wstając ze swojej pozycji Archanioł siadł na podłokietniku jednej z kanap stojących w pomieszczeniu, oparł nogę o skrzynię i ściągnął hełm.</p><p>Tęsknota sprzed chwili została zastąpiona przez, szok, niedowierzanie i fale silnego szczęścia.</p><p>- Nie wierze. - Wyjąkała Alex spoglądając na Garrusa uśmiechającego się w doskonale znany jej sposób.</p><p>- Shepard?! Myślałem że nie żyjesz. - Ciemne oczy Garrusa wpatrywały się w nią z mieszanką melancholii i żalu, nie wyglądał jednak na zdziwionego.</p><p>- Garrus! Co ty tu robisz?</p><p>- Ćwiczę strzelanie żeby nie wyjść z formy.</p><p>To naprawdę był on, ten sam suchy humor, ciepły głos i umiejętność do pakowania się w kłopoty. Był tutaj, żywy, zdrowy i spokojny. Pomimo całego tego koszmaru, Cerberusa, Zbieraczy, Omegi, udało jej się wreszcie zobaczyć przyjazną twarz. Kogoś kto ją zna, kogoś komu będzie mogła zaufać. Przyjaciela.</p><p>- Wszystko dobrze? - Spytał przyglądając mu się uważnie w poszukiwaniu ran. Wyglądało na to że jest jednak nietknięty.</p><p>- Bywało lepiej ale dobrze widzieć przyjazną twarz. Zabijanie najemników to ciężka praca, szczególnie w pojedynkę.</p><p>- Swoją drogą, parę razy mnie trafiłeś. - Zauważyła Alex złośliwie.</p><p>- Tylko pociskami obezwładniającymi, do wesela się zagoi. Nie chciałem żeby najemnicy nabrali podejrzeń.</p><p>- Ehe? - Alex popatrzyła nie przekonana na Turianina przekrzywiając lekko głowę.</p><p>- Rozwaliłem ci tylko tarczę. Gdybym chciał zrobić coś więcej to bym to zrobił. Po za tym wcale ci się nie śpieszyło, chciałem żebyś się ruszyła.</p><p>- Jak udało ci się wkurzyć wszystkie duże grupy najemników w Układach Terminsa? </p><p>- Nie było łatwo, musiałem się napracować. Nie mogłem uwierzyć że połączyli siły do walki ze mną. Muszą mnie nienawidzić.</p><p>Alex rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, następnie spojrzała przez nie przeszklone okno na most.</p><p>- Udało nam się wejść, ale nie wiem czy równie łatwo będzie będzie się wydostać. - Stwierdziła Alex.  </p><p>Garrus zamyślił się na chwile patrząc przez okno.</p><p>- Ten most ocalił mi życie. Gdy ci idioci przez niego przechodzą, mam ich na widelcu. Ale w drugą stronę będzie tak samo, Wyrżną nas jeśli spróbujemy się nim wydostać.</p><p>- Nie możemy tu siedzieć i czekać aż po nas przyjdą. - Zauważył Jackob.</p><p>- Nie jest aż tak źle, dotąd ich tu odpierałem. Sugeruje żebyśmy utrzymali to stanowisko. Zaczekali na lukę w ich obronie i spróbowali szczęścia. Zawsze to jakiś plan.</p><p>- Jak się wpakowałeś w te kabałe? - Spytała Alex pocierając czoło i wzdychając. Naprawdę niesamowicie się cieszyła że widzi Garrusa całego i zdrowego, i zawsze chętnie mu pomorze, ta sytuacja jednak była trudna.</p><p>- Moje uczucia wzięły górę, nad rozsądkiem to długa historia. Umówimy się tak, ty wyciągniesz mnie stąd w jednym kawałku, a ja ci wszystko opowiem.</p><p>- Nasza czwórka powinna ich odeprzeć.</p><p>- W tym miejscu przewaga liczebna nie zda im się na wiele. - Następnie Garrus podszedł do okna i przyłożył lunetę do oka obserwując most. Po chwili podał swoją snajperkę Alex. Na ten czyn Shepard uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. nienawidził oddawać nikomu swojej broni. Liarze, Tali, Kaidanowi czy Wrexowi nie podał by broni z taką lekkością. Nadal jej ufa, przynajmniej na razie. Nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na wieść z kim Alex teraz pracuje.</p><p>- Wiedzą już że ich odział infiltracyjny dostał w kość. To Zaćmienie.</p><p>Alex widziała kilka osób ze znanymi już pancerzami Zaćmienia oraz lekkie mechy przekraczające barykadę.</p><p>- Obawiam się że to coś poważniejszego niż zwiad. Lepiej się przygotujmy. Mam złe przeczucia. - Stwierdziła Shepard bębniąc palcami o metal swojego pancerza.</p><p>- Zostanę tu na górze, z tego stanowiska mogę narobić niezłych szkód. A ty, rób co potrafisz najlepiej. Jak za dawnych czasów.</p><p>Alex ruszyła z pomieszczenia spoglądając ostatni raz na Garrusa sprawdzającego broń. Teraz gdy go odnalazła nie pozwoli go zabić, jeśli najemnicy chcą jego głowy, najpierw będą musieli przejść przez nią.</p><p>Po kilkunastu minutach zaciętej wymiany ognia między Shepard i jej drużyną a najemnikami przez komunikator odezwał się Garrus.</p><p>- Cholera wysłali ciężkie mechy.</p><p>Alex słysząc to nie była nawet w połowie tak zaniepokojona jak powinna być przy takiej informacji.</p><p>- Ten problem powinien rozwiązać się sam. - Odpowiedziała przez komunikator nie mogąc powstrzymać zadowolenia. - Chodźmy zobaczyć przedstawienie. - Stwierdziła Alex idąc w stronę pokoju.</p><p>Gdy akurat weszli usłyszała komunikat mecha o awarii. Mech zamiast iść przez most odwrócił się i strzelał do osób będący za barykadą. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie spodziewając się ataku własnego mecha najemnicy nie zaczęli strzelać z powodu szoku. Mech natomiast od razu posłał w ich stronę grad pocisków sprawiając że padali jeden za drugim.</p><p>- To twoja sprawka Shepard? - Spytał Garrus gdy jego żuchwy drgały z powodu rozbawienia.</p><p>- Może. - Stwierdziła przyglądając się bałaganowi na dole. Niestety ku rozczarowaniu Shepard mech w końcu został pokonany i wybuchł zabijając po raz ostatni w pięknym stylu czterech najemników.</p><p>- Świetnie nam idzie i przy okazji dopadliśmy Jarotha. - Stwierdził zadowolony z siebie Garrus.</p><p>- Czemu go ścigałeś? - Spytał Alex opierając się o jedną z szafek w pomieszczeniu.</p><p>- Polowałem na tego sukinsyna od miesięcy. Rozprowadzał zanieczyszczone Piezo po całej przestrzeni Cytadeli. Połowa towaru którą zarekwirowałem w SOC pochodziła od jego ekipy na Omedze. Jakiś czas temu zniszczyłem duży transport i zabiłem przy okazji jego najbliższego podwładnego. Nie dziwie się że potem zaczął współpracować z innymi najemnikami żeby mnie zabić.</p><p>To nadal był Garrus, jej przyjaciel i powiernik. Coś jednak zmieniło się w nim przez te dwa lata. Oczywiście nie zdziwiło ją to tak bardzo, Tali też nieco się zmieniła. Tylko że to było coś innego. Tali stała się poważniejsza i bardziej pewna siebie, Garrus nie zmienił się w taki sposób. W jego oczach było coś mrocznego, coś niebezpiecznego. Broń boże nie bała się go! Nawet jej to przez myśl nie przeszło, martwiła się jednak co takiego go spotkało przez te dwa lata że się tak zmienił. Nadal był złośliwym, przyjaznym charyzmatycznym turianinem który nie przepada za papierologią. Ale było w nim coś jeszcze. Złość? Zawiść? Nie umiała tego nazwać. Wiedziała jednak że coś jest nie tak.</p><p>- Zostały nam jeszcze Błękitne Słońca i Krwawa Horda. Myślisz że się wydostaniemy?</p><p>Na razie swoje obawy zepchnęła w głąb umysłu, musiała się skupić na zadaniu. Musiała wydostać stąd siebie i trzech towarzyszy. Nie mogła się niczym rozpraszać, widziała kilka razy jak źle skończył się dla jej kolegów z Sojuszu brak pełnego skupienia i uwagi. Ona przeżyła za dużo żeby pozwolić sobie na tak kardynalny błąd.</p><p>- Może nam się uda. -Przyznał Garrus, w jego głosie jednak nie było zbyt dużej pewności. Przyjrzał się widokowi zza okna. - Ciekawe, zebrali po drugiej stronie posiłki i to duże. Nadal nie przechodzą przez most, jakby na coś czekali.</p><p>Kilka sekund po słowach Garrusa rozległ się głośny alarm dochodzący chyba z którejś części budynku.</p><p>- Co to było do cholery?! - Spytał Jacob rozglądając się zdenerwowany. Zaeed zamiast rozglądać się spojrzał na Garrusa jakby czekając na wyjaśnienia.</p><p>Garrus włączył swój omni-klucz i po chwili zawziętego szukania zaklął pod nosem.</p><p>- Wdarli się na niższy poziom. W końcu poszli po rozum do głowy. Lepiej tam zejdź Shepard ja popilnuje mostu.</p><p>Alex spojrzała na most przy którym gromadziła się spora grupa najemników. To nie wyglądało dobrze.</p><p>- Rozdzielmy się na dwójki. Ktoś z mojej drużyny zostanie tutaj.</p><p>- Na pewno? Kto wie co znajdziesz tam na dole?</p><p>Tylko kogo miała zostawić? Jacob był biotykiem,mógł więc podnosić wrogów i dawać lepsza okazję do strzału dla Garrusa. Takie działanie byłoby jednak czasochłonne, Jacob też nie miał nieograniczonych sił i po kilku takich wyczynach najzwyczajniej w świecie się zmęczy. Był dobrym biotykiem ale nie czynił cudów. Miał swoje ograniczenia. Zaeed z tej pozycji mógł rzucać granatami na dół ale było daleko i wysoko. Musiałby pozwolić im podchodzić niebezpiecznie blisko a to było ryzykowne, zostałby mu więc sam karabin i pistolet. Mimo to Alex nadal nie do końca mu ufała i obawiała się mu powierzyć życie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wolała mieć go na oku, może i była nie sprawiedliwa, nic jednak nie mogła na to poradzić. Nie znała go, zwerbowała go zaledwie dwie i pół godziny temu. Jacoba znała dłużej, wydawał się naprawdę porządny i wierny. Nie miało takiego znaczenia że był Cerberusem. Jego sposób bycia sprawiał że ciężko było mu nie ufać, albo to ona po prostu zrobiła się naiwna przez te dwa lata.</p><p>- Jacob, zostaniesz z Garrusem nie daj mu umrzeć. Ja i Zaeed zrobimy bałagan na dole.</p><p>- Skoro tak chcesz. - Stwierdził Jacob nieprzekonany. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.</p><p>- Spokojnie, jestem dużą dziewczyną i nie idę sama. - Powiedziała przewracając oczami.</p><p>Po swoich słowach usłyszał prychnięcie po swojej lewej stronie. Obejrzała się zdziwiona i zobaczyła że Zaeed uśmiecha się krzywo.</p><p>- Co?</p><p>- Nie chce cię obrazić Shepard ale ledwie dostajesz mi za ramie wiesz o tym? A jesteś w pieprzonej zbroi.</p><p>Na jego słowa Alex poczuła że jej policzki stają się ciepłe. Ona mu zaraz da do wiwatu. faktycznie, nie była najwyższa. Garrusowi dosięgała do ramienia, Jacobowi ledwo za ramie tak samo jak Zaeedowi. Nie było to jednak miejsce na tego typu debaty.</p><p>- Massani czy twoja umowa z Człowiekiem Iluzją obejmowała wypominanie mi mojego wzrostu?</p><p>- Nie. Ale jak tylko cię zobaczyłem to aż cisnęło mi się na język powiedzieć coś o twoim wzroście. Ty masz przecież nie więcej niż metr sześćdziesiąt.</p><p>- Bądź tak dobry i zostaw temat mojego wzrostu w spokoju inaczej zafunduje ci więcej blizn na twarzy. A dla twojej wiadomości mam metr sześćdziesiąt sześć. Nie moja wina że jesteś taki wielki. - Warknęła patrząc na rozbawionego najemnika.</p><p>- W sumie ja też...- Zaczął Jacob powoli.</p><p>- Jeszcze słowo Jacob a będzie ono twoim ostatnim. - Zagroziła Alex.</p><p>- Czy możecie się skupić do cholery! - Przerwał im Garrus. - Mamy tu walkę</p><p>Alex otrząsnęła się i ruszyła schodami na dół wcześniej pytając Garrusa jak mają iść. Gdy ruszyli do pierwszej osłony prosto na przeciwko wejścia Alex zobaczyła brzydkie, posiadające mnóstwo zębów humanoidalne istoty których nie znała. Wyglądały jak połączenie ssaka z gadem, naprawdę dawało to dziwny efekt.</p><p>- Co to do cholery?</p><p>Słysząc jej pytanie Zaeed spojrzał na nią dziwnie.</p><p>- Wrogowie? Sądzę że są z Krwawej Hordy, Błękitne Słońca raczej nie rekrutują Vorchy.</p><p>- Czego do cholery? - Krzyknęła Alex strzelając do napastników.</p><p>- Racja, dwa lata byłaś martwa i jak sądzę nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś na Omedze. - Krzyknął do niej Zaeed. - Jak skończymy tutaj to ci wyjaśnię.</p><p>Zamknięcie pierwszej osolony było najłatwiejsze. Zaeed ściągał cele jakby było zrobione z tektury, z widoczną wprawą i znajomością. Umiał działać w zespole kiedy było trzeba, pomimo tego że był indywidualistą. Na tak małej przestrzeni jaką był korytarz w którym walczyli granaty których używał sprawdzały się jeszcze lepiej niż na otwartej przestrzeni. Następnie ruszyli do drugich osłony po prawej stronie od drzwi. Niestety tam nie zastali tylko Vorchy ale też jedne wściekły agresywny kroganin z Krwawej Hordy któremu udało się przedostać przez osłonę przed jej zamknięciem. Alex do walki z nim użyła strzelby pamiętając że ta broń zada mu spore obrażenia. Gdy osłona była zamknięta a wrogowie byli martwi Alex i Zaeed ruszyli do trzeciej , już ostatniej osłony. W tym korytarzu największym problemem okazał się Vorche z miotaczem płomieni. Alex właśnie zastrzeliła Vorcha który znalazł się tylko jedną barykadę przed nią. Potem jej wzrok powędrował do Vorcha który był niewątpliwie dalej, zanim mogoła go jednak namierzyć Vorch włączył miotacz ognia a Alex musiała uskoczyć na ziemie aby jej głowa nie spłonęła. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść usłyszała dwa strzały i dźwięk uderzania ciała o ziemie. Gdy podnosi głowę zobaczyła Zaeeda stojącego przy zgaszonej konsoli do zamykania zasłony. W jego oczach było zadowolenie, i spokój. Stał tam z karabinem uniesionym do góry. i spogląda na ciała sześciu Vorchy którzy przedarli się przez zasłonę zanim została przez niego zamknięta. Przy jednym z nich leżał miotacz płomieni.</p><p>- Pamiętam jak podczas jednej z moich misji jeden z nieudolnych kretynów o mało nie usmażył mi łba. Na szczęście skończyłem tylko z wypalonymi brwiami. Głupi sukinsyn, co najgorsze nie był wrogiem. Pracował ze mną nad zleceniem. Młody, głupi i nieumiejący nic zrobić dobrze.</p><p>Powiedział od niechcenia Zaeed nie patrząc na Alex, jego oczy patrzyły w głąb korytarza z którego przebyli a w jego oczach dostrzegła dziwną melancholie. Jak szybko jedna się pojawiła tak też szybko zniknęła.</p><p>- Dziękuję. - Powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.</p><p>- Nie ma za co. - Stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.</p><p>- Ładnie zdjąłeś tego kroganina w poprzednim korytarzu. - Podsumowała podnosząc się z ziemi. - Aż miło było popatrzeć.</p><p>- Więc każdego tak obserwujesz zamiast strzelać, czy tylko mnie? - Spytał unosząc jedną brew i patrząc na nią w sposób niemal karcący.</p><p>Alex na ten widok uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.</p><p>- Nie, tylko ciebie. I nie jest mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro. Strzelanie w najlepszym wydaniu, miłe dla oka.</p><p>- Nie dostaje zapłaty za ładne prezentowanie się. - Warknął.</p><p>- A co? Chcesz premie? Sądzę że możemy to załatwić. - Stwierdziła wesoło Shepard.</p><p>Najemnik jedynie przewrócił oczami mamrocząc coś o "pieprzonej wesołości w nieodpowiednim momencie", nie wydawał się jednak bardzo poirytowany. Alex sama nie wiedziała czemu ale lekkie poszturchiwanie go i niewielkie zaczepki sprawiały jej masę frajdy. Nie chciała go oczywiście rozzłościć czy zrazić, po prostu jego sposób bycia i niektóre suche uwagi były niekiedy zabawne.</p><p>Alex włączyła swój komunikator i spróbowała wywołać Jacoba. Chciała się dowiedzieć jak radzą sobie na górze, czy ona i Zaeed powinni zostać na dole i ubezpieczać ich czy mają wrócić.</p><p>Po chwili kilku chwilach słyszała głos Jacoba, jego oddech był szybki i nieregularny, zaniepokoiło ją to.</p><p>- Nieco się już przerzedzili z każda chwilą jest ich mniej. Ale nadal przychodzą, możliwe że po prostu się przegrupowują. Dajemy sobie rade pani komandor. - Wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Jacob.</p><p>- Zrozumiałam razem z Zaeedem wracamy na górę.</p><p>Gdy Alex wrócili na górę zobaczyli że walka najwyraźniej na jakiś czas ustała, Garrus przeładowywał broń a koło niego Jacob próbował najwyraźniej unormować swój oddech.</p><p>Zanim jednak Alex mogła coś powiedzieć, drzwi na parterze wybuchły i uderzyły pokrzywione o ziemie.</p><p>- Co do diabła? - Spytał Jacob zrywając się na nogi i wyciągając broń.</p><p>- Cholera dostali się drzwiami. - Warknął Garrus.</p><p>- Jacob, Garrus zostańcie tu. Pilnujcie mostu, nie możemy pozwolić żeby nas zaskoczyli. Ja i Zaeed się tym zajmiemy. </p><p>Alex ruszył z pokoju na korytarz prowadzący na parter skąd chwile temu wrócili. Alex dostrzegła dwóch krogan i kilku Vorchów. Udało mi się załatwić Ganara, przywódcę Krwawej Hordy, Garrus i Jacob byli nietknięci. Chociaż mało brakowało Ganar był bardzo wytrzymały i brutalny. Alex ledwo zdołała się uchylić gdy kroganin zaczął na nią szarżować. Chociaż własnie ten jego ruch pozwolił ostatecznie Zaeedowi go zabić.</p><p>Niestety potem wszystko zaczęło się sypać, gdy Alex i Zaeed wrócili do Garrusa i Jacoba na górę po kilku chwilach rozmowy gdy Garrus zaproponował aby spróbowali się przebić nadleciał ten nieszczęsny śmigłowiec który naprawiał Cathka. Ciężko ranił Garrusa i nieźle ich nastraszył. Na szczęście udało się go w końcu zdjąć ciężką bronią. Następnie wytargali nieprzytomnego krwawiącego Garrusa i zawlekli na prom, który dostarczył ich na Normandię.</p><p>Obecnie Alex stała w sali narad rozmyślając i martwiąc się o Garrusa. Wszystko szło tak dobrze, wiedziała przecież o śmigłowcu. Widziała go, zabiła osobę która miała go naprawić. Dlaczego więc u diabła ten szmelc latał?! Możliwe że ktoś inny go naprawił gdy zorientowano się że Cathka nie żyje, albo zdarzył go naprawić zanim Alex go zabiła. Była na siebie zła, częściowo dlatego że mylnie założyła że śmigłowiec nie będzie stanowił zagrożenia a częściowo dlatego że gdy dostali się już do Garrusa to całkowicie o śmigłowcu zapominała. Gdyby Garrusa ostrzegła, albo sama była ostrożniejsza to mogłoby do tego nie dojść. Vakarian oczywiście przeżył, nawet już się obudził ale Shepard nie miała odwagi iść do niego.</p><p>Jej ponure myśli rozwiał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroki. Powoli do pomieszczenia wszedł nie kto inny jak właśnie Garrus, widziała rany i duży bandaż na jednej stronie twarzy.</p><p>- Nikt nie chciał mi dać lustra. Miranda mówiła tylko że zostaną blizny. Jest bardzo źle? - Spytał Garrus.</p><p>- Zawsze byłeś paskudny, zamaluj to korektorem. Nikt nawet nie zauważy. - Powiedziała zaczepnie Alex mając nadzieję trochę go rozweselić. I faktycznie, udało jej się. Garrus zaczął się śmiać, po chwili jednak jęknął i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.</p><p>- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, twarz ledwo mi się trzyma w jednym kawałku. - Poprosił żałośnie Vakarian krzywiąc się. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na Alex z tym samym niebezpiecznie rozbawionym spojrzeniem. - Właściwie...niektóre kobiety na to lecą. Inna sprawa że większość z nich to kroganki.</p><p>Po chwili jego wesoły nastrój ustąpił poważnemu spojrzeniu. Garrus nigdy nie był osobą która lubiła owijać w bawełnę.</p><p>- Szczerze to bardziej martwię się o ciebie. - Przyznał poważnie. - Przez ostatnie parę lat słyszałem wiele złego o Cerberusie.</p><p>- Dlatego ciesze się że tu jesteś.Jeśli mam trafić do piekła to lepiej w zaufanym towarzystwie.</p><p>- Więc zgodnie z twoim planem ja też trafie do piekła. Ha, jak za dawnych lat. Mogę wrócić na służbę kiedy tylko zechcesz.</p><p>Zanim jednak Alex zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć do pomieszczenia weszła doktor Chakwas.</p><p>- Nie jeśli ja mam tu coś do powiedzenia. - Zaznaczyła twardo patrząc karcącym wzrokiem na Garrusa. Alex doskonale znała uczucie bycia pod ostrzałem tego wzroku, wielokrotnie czuła się jak karcone pięcioletnie dziecko gdy lądowała w stacji medycznej. Doktor Chakwas była naprawdę nieustępliwą, upartą przebiegłą osobą jeśli w grę wchodzili jej pacjenci.</p><p>A Garrus chyba właśnie zapomniał tej lekcji.</p><p>- Do stacji medycznej w podskokach ale to już. Uciekinierze. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz z panią komandor, ledwo stoisz na nogach a mówisz tylko dzięki lekom przeciwbólowym. Żadnego "ale", "muszę" czy "proszę". Za mną i to już. - Nakazała surowo nie pozwalając Garrusowi dojść do słowa.</p><p>- Czy ty naprawdę zwiałeś? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem śmiejąc się i szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.</p><p>- Cóż, chyba zapomniałem żeby nie łamać pierwszej zasady Normandii. - Przyznał Garrus.</p><p>- Nie przytulać Jokera? - Spytała ze śmiechem Alex.</p><p>Garrus poruszył się niewygodnie spoglądając w bok gdzie nadal stała zirytowana i zniecierpliwiona doktor Chakwas.</p><p>- Och, to była druga zasada, tak? - Spytał Garrus zawstydzony.</p><p>- Tak, druga. Nigdy za żadne skarby nie kłóć się z doktor Chakwas i  nie waż się ociekać ze stacji medycznej.</p><p>- Do diabła. - Mruknął Garrus pod nosem idąc do drzwi. Alex musiała ugryźć się w dolną wargę aby nie śmiać się na cały głos.</p><p>Gdy Garrus i doktor Chakwas zniknęli już za drzwiami Alex przygryzła wargę zdenerwowana, muszą jeszcze dziś zdobyć Mordina Solusa, martwiła ją jednak ta zaraza. Nie wiele o niej wiedziała, EDI też nie była zbyt pomocna. Istniało ryzyko że Mordin mógł się zarazić podczas pomocy pacjentom, lub że nie wpuszczą ich do strefy kwarantanny. Alex oparła się o stół i zabębniła palcami o blat. Jacob powinien odpocząć, gdy wrócili widać było że jest zmęczony. Nie dziwiła mu się, walka była długa i trudna a on co rusz korzystał z mocy biotycznych. Miranda załatwiła wszystko co miała do załatwienia z zaopatrzeniem, natomiast według EDI Zaeed znalazł sobie miejsce na statku. Podejmując decyzje Alex wezwała Zaeeda i Mirandę przez komunikator każąc im stawić się przy wyjściu za dwadzieścia minut.</p><p>W tym czasie sprawdziła broń, uzupełniła zapasy magazynków termicznych i sprawdziła uszkodzenia swojej zbroi. Gdy wyszła już z Normandii zobaczyła Mirandę stojącą koło Zaeeda który opierał się o ścianę i palił papierosa.</p><p>- Jesteśmy już gotowi pani komandor. - Stwierdziła Miranda widząc ją. Jak zwykle na jej twarzy było widać jedynie spokój i powagę. Nie wydawała się w żadnych stopniu obrzydzona faktem że stoją z brudnym, śmierdzącym doku na Omedze. Cholera ona w każdym miejscu wyglądałaby Poważnie i pewnie, po prostu dobrze. Jaka szkoda że Alex tak nie potrafi. Zaeed patrzył na nią spokojnym nieczytelnym wzrokiem wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu.</p><p>Gdy rozmawiała z Człowiekiem Iluzją, on też palił podczas obu ich rozmów do tej pory przeprowadzonych. Irytowało ją to że przerywał w pół zdania aby zaciągnąć się papierosem, zresztą palenie nie pasowało do tego niepokojącego mężczyzny. Z Zaeedem było inaczej, jego sposób zaciągania się, trzymanie papierosa czy wypuszczanie dymy. Było dziwnie naturalne, pasowało do niego.</p><p>- Idziemy do strefy kwarantanny aby znaleźć Mordina Solusa. - Oznajmiła gdy ruszyli przez brudne doki. Czym tutaj tak cuchnęło? Rozglądając się po brudnych ścianach i podłodze Alex rozsądnie stwierdziła że chyba jednak nie chce wiedzieć. </p><p>- Myślisz że nas wpuszczą? - Spytała Miranda wyciągając broń i celując w batarianina który na nią nagwizdał i najprawdopodobniej chciał podejść. Widząc jej zimny wzrok i broń bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie.</p><p>- Zawsze można tego kto nie będzie chciał nas wpuścić zastrzelić. - Zaproponował Zaeed.</p><p>- Nie...Chyba że on zacznie strzelać do nas. - Uznała Alex. - Przekonamy go ładnie żeby nas wpuścił.</p><p>Słyszała za sobą prychnięcie Zaeeda ale nie powiedział nic, szedł dalej w ciszy kończąc palić papierosa.</p><p>- Najpierw jednak chce iść do Arii z wiadomościami jakie znaleźliśmy. - Powiedział idąc prosto w stronę Zaświatów.</p><p>- Wiadomości? - Spytała Miranda zacieakwiona.</p><p>- Gdy poszliśmy po Garrusa w miejscu gdzie byli najemnicy którzy chcieli go wykończyć znaleźliśmy datapad z informacją o zamachu na Arie.</p><p>- Byli aż tak głupi żeby sądzić że uda im się wykończyć samozwańczą królową Omegi? - Spytała Miranda a w jej głosie Alex usłyszała niedowierzanie i lekką kpinę.</p><p>- Najwyraźniej. - Stwierdziła Alex wzruszając ramionami i wchodząc do klubu. Na szczęście ochroniarze jej nie zatrzymywali. Po prostu spojrzeli na nią i usunęli się żeby mogła wejść. Tak było za pierwszym razem i teraz też.</p><p>Gdy weszli do klubu Alex skrzywiła się, nie czuła się dobrze w otoczeniu tylu pijanych ludzi i głośnej agresywnej muzyki. To nie były jej klimaty.</p><p>- Czego potrzebujesz? - Spytała Aria gdy Shepard siadła na kanapie.</p><p>- Ten datapad należał do jednego z najemników ścigających Archanioła, ty miałaś być następna.</p><p>- Pokaż. - Rozkazała po chwili ciszy Aria nieco mocniejszym głosem.</p><p>Im dłużej czytała datapad tym bardziej jej oczy się zwężały. Widać było że jest wkurzona mimo że jej mowa ciała pozostała taka sama. W oczach widać było jednak gwałtowną burzę.</p><p>- Ciekawe. Wyjaśni mi ktoś jak taka informacje pozostała nie zauważona? - Spytała na pozór spokojnie rzucając datapadem w twarz jednego ze swoich ochroniarzy.</p><p>- Zajmę się tym. - Obiecał zdenerwowany batarianin podnosząc datapada który chwile wcześniej uderzył go w twarz.</p><p>- Dziękuje za ostrzeżenie Shepard, będę musiała zrobić porządki w swojej organizacji. A tymczasem mam dla ciebie zadanie. Nie martw się, nic nielegalnego. - Powiedziała natychmiast Aria nieco prześmiewczo. - Wiem doskonale o twojej reputacji stróża prawa. Jeśli chcesz znać szczegóły idź do Grizzy stojącego po prawej stronie przy schodach.</p><p>- Dobrze. - Alex skinęła głową i ruszyła do wskazanej przez Arie osoby.</p><p>- Aria ma dla ciebie robotę. - Powiedział na przywitanie turianin.</p><p>- Zależy co Aria ma na myśli.</p><p>- Aria dowiedziała że że najemnicy z Krwawej Hordy planują zabić jej starego przyjaciela. Kroganina imieniem Wyrocznia często nazywanego też Patriarchą. Chciałaby żebyś temu zapobiegła. - Wyjaśnił jej Grizza.</p><p>- Czemu Krwawa Horda ma problem z Patriarchą?</p><p>- Jeśli spotkałaś Wyrocznie wiesz że nie potrafi zamknąć jadaczki. Nie wszystkim podobają się jego opowieści. Szczególnie te które zawierają prawdę.</p><p>Alex zastanowiła się chwilę, Aria nie wyglądała na kogoś kto ma przyjaciół i robiłaby cokolwiek z powodu sentymentu czy jakichkolwiek uczuć.</p><p>- W dawnych czasach Wyrocznia był jej śmiertelnym wrogiem. Teraz trzyma to co z niego zostało jako trofeum. Dopóki żyje jest chodzącym przykładem na to co spotka osoby które sprzeciwiają się Arii.</p><p>Cóż to ma dużo sensu jak na osobę  jaką wydaje się być Aria. Mimo że brzmi okrutnie i naprawdę się Alex nie podoba.</p><p>- Aria ma etatowych zbirów. Czemu przyszliście do mnie?</p><p>- Bo tak kazała Aria. Potrzebny ci jeszcze jakiś powód? - Spytał niebezpiecznie turianin.</p><p>- Osoby pokroju Arii nie robią nic bez cholernie dobrego powodu. Chce go poznać. - Zauważyła Alex przypatrując się uważnie turianinowi.</p><p>- Dobra, ale nie wiesz tego ode mnie. - Zgodził się po chwili Grizz wzdychając. - Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw że Aria chroni Wyrocznie, cóż to może wyglądać na słabość. Niektórzy mogą zechcieć ją wykorzystać. Nie ma cię na liście płac, więc jeśli mu pomożesz będzie to wyglądało na przypadkowy akt miłosierdzia. Nikt nike zdziwiłby się jeśli zrobiłaby to pieprzona bohaterka.</p><p>- Zajmę się tym. - Obiecała Alex po chwili zastanowienia.</p><p>- Świetnie. Wyrocznia jest na dole otoczony przez swoich fanów. Ukryj go dopóki nie zjawią się najemnicy.</p><p>Alex ruszyła do drzwi prowadzących na dolną część klubu, Zaeed i Miranda do tej pory stojąc spokojnie i czekając aż skończy rozmowę ruszyli za nią.</p><p>Dolny poziom okazał się podobnych rozmiarów, bar również był prawie identyczną kopią. Alex wydawało się jednak że jest tu nieco ciemniej, co było strasznie irytujące. Idąc w stronę pokoju który powinien zajmować Patriarcha Alex usłyszała doskonale znany głos.</p><p>- Czy któraś z was była kiedyś w Cytadeli? - Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła nikogo innego jak Pieść. Pracującego dawniej dla Handlarza Cieni, drobnego opryszka z Cytadeli.</p><p>Nie mogąc sobie darować ciekawości, Alex podeszła do miejsca w którym stał jej stary znajomy z dwoma kobietami wyglądającymi na prostytutki.</p><p>- Shepard?! - Spytał z niedowierzaniem widząc podchodzącą Alex. - Słyszałem że nie żyjesz. Aż urządziłem imprezę. Ale bez urazy, co? Naprawdę dzięki że znalazłaś czas żeby przegonić drobnego oszusta z Cytadeli. Teraz mogę tkwić na tym zadupiu całymi latami.</p><p>- Zajdziesz z dobrej drogi, dostaniesz powtórkę z rozrywki. - Zagroziła Alex.</p><p>- Dobra, dobra bo pewnie nie masz planet do uratowania i innych wielkich spraw. Nic lepszego do roboty niż znęcać się nada mną. Pieprzeni zbawcy galaktyki. - Mruczał Pięść chwytając za swoją szklankę i starając się ignorować Shepard.</p><p>- Ulżyło mi. - Przyznała zadowolona Alex.</p><p>Zaeed popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, Miranda jedynie popatrzyła ponownie na Pięść nie mówiąc nic.</p><p>- Lubisz się znęcać nad ludźmi? - Spytał złośliwie Zaeed.</p><p>- Tylko nad tymi którzy próbowali mnie zabić. - Przyznała wesoło. - Chciałam zobaczyć jak zareaguje na mój widok.</p><p>Następnie weszli do pomieszczenia w którym powinien znajdować się Patriarcha. Faktycznie, kroganin stał przy sofie na której siedziały dwie asari. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy wyglądali na trzeźwych. Co w tym miejscu było naprawdę dziwnym widokiem. Kroganin najwyraźniej coś opowiadał dwóm asari.</p><p>Gdy ich zobaczył, przerwał opowieść i spojrzał na nich spokojnie.</p><p>- Nie znam cię człowieku. Jestem Patriarcha. Czego chcesz? - Spytał Kroganin.</p><p>- Ktoś chce cię zabić. Mam cię zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce.</p><p>Na słowa Alex Patriarcha pokiwał głową i westchnął. Nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego ani zdziwionego jej słowami. </p><p>- Znowu przyszła ta pora? Stara dobra Aria, można na nią liczyć w trudnych chwilach. Za każdym razem przysyła kogoś nowego, jakbym nie wiedział że to ona mnie chroni.Jakby nie nazywali mnie Wyrocznią.</p><p>A więc to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś próbował go zabić, Alex obawiała się również że nie ostatni. Teraz Patriarcha ich uniknie ale ktoś znów spróbuje go zabić, a w końcu może im się to udać. Ale może istnieje sposób aby zniechęcić zabójców, wtedy Patriarcha miałby spokój.</p><p>- Mam pomysł. - Przyznała po chwili ciszy Alex. - Załatwię tych zabójców za ciebie.</p><p>- A co za różnica, tak czy inaczej ktoś inny za mnie walczy. - Stwierdził obojętnie Patriarcha. W głębi jego oczu Alex dostrzegła też smutek i rozgoryczenie. Zrobiło jej się go żal, możliwe że kiedyś zrobił coś złego i dlatego Aria tak go potraktowała. Nadal jednak jej się to nie podobało, stary kroganin jako trofeum nie mogący sam walczyć. Jego los był naprawdę przygnębiający. Alex naprawdę chciała mu pomóc.</p><p>- Nie, jesteś potężnym wodzem. Który ma armie na swoje skinienie. A nie tylko trofeum Arii.</p><p>- Będziecie moim kranttem? - W głosie Patriarchy Alex dosłyszała ledwo dostrzegalną nadzieję. Alex kiwnęła głową z zachęcającym uśmiechem. - Tak, jak mogłem to zapomnieć. Będę się pławił w blasku chwały jak za dawnych lat.</p><p>Pół godziny później Alex, Miranda i Zaeed szli na spotkanie z osobami które chciały zabić patriarchę. Dwóch krogan w znanych jej zbrojach.</p><p>- Z drogi człowieku. - Warknął kroganin, należący do Krwawej Hordy.</p><p>- Szukacie Patriarchy?</p><p>- A jeśli tak? - Spytał wyzywająco.- Chyba nie będziesz się stawiać!</p><p>- Patriarcha nas przysłał. Kazał nam nie przebierać w środkach. - Powiedziała Alex z zadowoleniem.</p><p>- Jesteście z Kranttu Patriarchy? Nie wiedziałem że staruch w ogóle go ma.</p><p>- Trzeba było odrobić pracę domową. - Stwierdziła złośliwie Alex ciesząc się z narastającego gniewu krogan. Jeden z nich wyciągnął miotacz ognia, Alex szybko schyliła się uderzając go z pięści w dłoń aby wybić mu z rąk miotacz ognia. Zaeed natychmiast chwili zastrzelił drugiego korganina nim ten zdążył chwycić za broń natomiast Miranda zabiła tego który chwile wcześniej upuścił miotacz ognia.</p><p>- To by było na tyle. Wracajmy do Patriarchy.</p><p>Alex zadowolona z siebie ruszyła w drogę powrotną udając że nie dostrzega zaciekawionych i podnieconych spojrzeń osób które widziały to małe przedstawienie. Tak, wieści szybko się rozniosą.</p><p>- Udało ci się, zabójcza ludzka bestio! - Przywitał ją patriarcha uśmiechając się szeroko. - W stacji aż huczy od nowin o moim zwycięstwie. Już mnie nie zlekceważą.</p><p>- Wykorzystaj to. - Poradziła mu. - Nie daj już nikomu pomyśleć że jesteś słaby.</p><p>- Dzięki tobie znowu jestem kroganinem. Swoją drogą uważaj na Arie, myślę że pochwali to co zrobiłaś. Ale nie zmianę równowagi sił na Omedze. A tymczasem znajdź sobie do towarzystwa jakiegoś miłego młodego mężczyznę. - Po chwili jednak spojrzenie Patriarchy wylądowało za plecami Alex. Nie wiedziała co dostrzegł, ale w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie, pokiwał powoli głową. - Tak, albo może nie tak młodego w twoim przypadku.</p><p>Shepard spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Patriarchę. Nie chcąc dowiadywać się o co mu chodziło Alex pożegnała się i ruszyła do Grizzy. </p><p>- Aria chce z tobą pomówić, podobno ty i twoi ludzie załatwiliście oddział Krwawej Hordy bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie każ jej czekać. - Nakazał Grizza widząc jak podchodzi do niego. Alex skinęła głową i ruszyła do loży Arii.</p><p>- Mówi się że Krantt Patriarchy załatwił ludzi którzy mieli go zabić. Zabawne, nie wiedziałam że miał krantt.</p><p>- Patriarcha najwyraźniej miał większe wpływy niż ci się wydawało.</p><p>Aria zaśmiała się cicho opierając się o kanapę i spoglądając nieczytelnie na Alex.</p><p>- Chyba powinnam na siebie uważać. Nie o to prosiłam, ale robota została wykonana. Wiele dla mnie zrobiłaś Shepard, odwdzięczę ci się, przesyłamy ci współrzędne na niezbadanej planecie jest skrzynka. Jeśli chcesz, jest twoja.</p><p>Alex pokiwała głową, coś jej mówiło że dobrze jest mieć Arie po swojej stronie, a jak się okazało nie trzeba robić czegoś krwawego i nielegalnego. Przynajmniej w tym przypadku, a to Alex wystarczyło.</p><p>- Dzięki, na pewno mi się przyda.</p><p>- Co tam znajdziesz to już twoja sprawa. - Stwierdziła lekceważąco Aria. - Aha i jeszcze jedno, dobrze widziałam? Jest z tobą Massani?</p><p>Alex na to pytanie uniosła brwi zdziwiona.</p><p>- Tak, jest mi potrzebny. Podobno ma opinie najlepszego i najbardziej bezwzględnego najemnika w Układach Terminusa.</p><p>- Jest dobry, ale przede wszystkim ma coś czego nie ma większość najemników. Rozum. Własnie dlatego trzyma się ode mnie z daleka. Uważaj na niego, jest jak wściekły pies na smyczy. Jeśli nauczysz się z nim postępować odpowiednio będzie ci lojalny, jeśli nadepniesz mu na ogon, odgryzie ci rękę.</p><p>Alex słuchała zaciekawiona, dzięki tym informacją mogła lepiej poznać najemnika i w razie czego wiedzieć żeby na niego uważać.</p><p>- Ale nie sądzę żebyś miała się czego bać, jesteś dobra i wierna na wskroś, nigdy być go nie zdradziła dla władzy, pieniędzy czy czegokolwiek. Więc nie masz się czego bać.</p><p>- Nie znasz mnie, nie wiesz czy go nie zdradzę. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>Aria uśmiechnął się i popatrzyła oceniająco na Alex.</p><p>- Dałaś mi informację o zamachu bez zająknięcia, nie chciałaś nic w zamian. Możliwe że chciałaś abym spojrzała na ciebie przychylniej, ale nie to było twoim pierwszym motywem. Zrobiłaś to bo tak należało postąpić, bo tak robią dobrzy ludzie. Chciałaś mi pomóc i ochronić, bez prawdziwych korzyści. W sprawie Patriarchy zrobiłaś więcej niż należało, pomogłaś mu chociaż nie musiałaś. Mogłaś wykonać zadanie tak jak ja chciałam i zapomnieć o tym starym kroganinie. Albo nie przyjąć go wcale i wzruszyć ramionami. Pomogłaś mu bo pewnie było ci go żal, Patriarcha pewnie powiedział ci że to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś próbował go zabić. Słyszałam też pogłoski o tym jak uratowałaś jakiegoś gnojka przed zaciągnięciem się na atak na Archanioła. Wiem to, bo ja wiem o wszystkim co się dzieje na Omedze. Mówiłam ci, ja jestem Omegą. Nie zdradzisz go, bo jesteś prawa aż do bólu.</p><p>- Nie jestem taka dobra jak sądzisz. - Stwierdziła sztywno Alex wstając z kanapy.</p><p>- Nikt nie jest idealnie dobry. - Powiedziała na pożegnanie Aria.</p><p>Alex wyszła z loży starając się zignorować słowa Arii, asari wcale jej nie znała. Sądziła że ją zna, jak połowa ludzi którzy naoglądali się o niej podniosłych i dobrych wiadomości. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać Shepard spojrzała na Zaeeda który stał z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy niedaleko Mirandy, jego oczy jak zwykle były zimne i nieczytelne. Postawa pewna siebie i sztywna. Wyrzucając myśli o Massanim Alex ruszyła do wyjścia z Zaświatów, straciła godzinę czasu w tym miejscu, a już dawno powinna zacząć szukać Mordina. Ruszyła na prawo od Zaświatów. Najpierw jednak Alex postanowiła odwiedzić kilka sklepów aby uzupełnić zapasy i poszukać dla mechaników sprzęgła TUP.</p><p>- Mechanicy poprosili mnie abym znalazła sprzęgła T-6 TUP gdy będę na Omedze i może przy okazji uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat tej zarazy. - Wyjaśniła Alex widząc zdziwienie Mirandy.</p><p>Podczas odwiedzania trzeciego sklepu, za ladą zobaczyła Quarianina, nie spodziewała się zobaczyć kogoś takiego na Omedze. Podeszła zaciekawiona do lady.</p><p>- Witam, może interesuje cię sprzęt z odzysku?</p><p>Sądząc po głosie chłopak musiał być młody, może był na pielgrzymce. Cóż, Alex uważała jednak że są dużo milsze miejsca na odbywanie pielgrzymi i poznawanie galaktyki niż Omega.</p><p>- Cały zysk odkładam na zakup biletu żeby się wydostać z tej przeklętej skały. - Dokończył chłopak. Alex spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.</p><p>- Kupuje dużo części i sprzętu, może się jakoś dogadamy. - Zaproponowała Alex.</p><p>- Wyglądasz na porządną osobę, może się jakoś dogadamy. Ale nie piśnij o tym ani słowa Harottowi. - Stwierdził po chwili przypatrywania się jej</p><p>- Oczywiście. Nic nie powiem.</p><p>- Świetnie, może chociaż tobie w końcu coś sprzedam. - Ucieszył się.</p><p>- Co sprowadza takiego miłego chłopaka na Omegę? - Alex zadała nurtujące ją pytanie.</p><p>- Moja pielgrzymka, po kilku dniach ukradziono mi pieniądze. Postanowiłem sprzedawać części z odzysku. No i widzisz co mi z tego przyszło? Harott zmusza mnie do zawyżania cen i nie stać mnie nawet na bilet żeby stąd wylecieć.</p><p>- Czemu Harott ustala ci ceny? - Spytała Alex opierając się o ladę sklepu.</p><p>- Kazał mi przysiąc że nie będę konkurował z nim cenami. Był tu pierwszy, więc ma prawo. Ale nikt u mnie nie kupuje skoro on sprzedaje dużo taniej. Nie mogę odłożyć na bilet żeby stąd odlecieć.</p><p>Alex uśmiechnęła się wciskając Quarianinowi 1000 kredytów na bilet i odchodząc zadowolona z siebie. Oraz udało jej się u niego kupić potrzebne sprzęgło.</p><p>- Jeszcze trochę a zaczniemy dokarmiać bezdomne koty. - Mruknęła Miranda.</p><p>Alex spojrzała zadowolona przez ramie, nawet Miranda nie zepsuje jej humoru.</p><p>Po chwili jednak wyobraziła sobie ich troje goniących za bezdomnymi kotami i karmiącymi ich. Na tę myśl zaczęła chichotać że o mało nie potknęła się o własne nogi.</p><p>- O co chodzi pani komandor? - Spytała Miranda wzdychając.</p><p>- Najpierw wyobraziłam sobie ciebie w takiej absurdalnej sytuacji, a potem Zaeeda i zwaliło mnie to prawie z nóg. Nie rób mi tak więcej Mirando. - Poprosiła starając się przestać śmiać.</p><p>- Jesteś szalona. - Warknął Zaeed. - I dlaczego ja dostałem rykoszetem skoro to Lawson narzeka?</p><p>- Przepraszam, jakoś tak wyszło. - Zachichotała ponownie Shepard. - Chodźmy do strefy kwarantanny.Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w upragnionym miejscu. Przy wejściu do strefy kwarantanny znajdował się turianin z bronią, zapewne strażnik oraz ludzka kobieta. Z daleka widać już było że się kłócą.</p><p>- Nie ma sensu narzekać człowieku, panuje zaraza nikt nie wchodzi ani nie wychodzi. Kazałem ci się stąd wynosić! Przez zarazę cały obszar objęto kwarantanną. Nikt nie wejdzie! - Turianin wyglądał na naprawdę rozgniewanego. Alex sądziła że to co teraz mówił tej kobiecie, musi powtarzać wielu osobą kilkanaście razy dziennie. Nie dziwiła mu się że jest zły.</p><p>- Jestem człowiekiem ty ośle. Ludzie nie chorują! - Warknęła kobieta. - Pozwól mi zabrać moje rzeczy zanim szabrownicy się do nich dobiorą.</p><p>Alex zainteresowała się sprzeczką dużo bardziej na wzmiankę o odporności ludzi. Ciekawe...</p><p>- Ta choroba dotyka wszystkie inne rasy, nie będziemy ryzykować! Nikt nie wchodzi dopóki zaraza się nie skończy!</p><p>Alex postanowiła że ma dość słuchania i wtrąciła się do kłótni.</p><p>- W slamsach znajduje się pewien salarianin nazywa się Mordin Solus. Muszę go znaleźć.</p><p>- Doktor? Ten szaleniec kilka miesięcy temu otworzył w dzielnicy klinikę. Błękitnym Słońcom zrzedły miny kiedy się wprowadził. Podobno Mordin próbuje zwalczyć zaraz. Życzę mu powodzenia, ale ten obszar pozostanie zamknięty. Mamy rozkaz poczekać aż zaraza albo Błękitne Słońca wszystkich zabiją, a potem wejść i posprzątać.</p><p>A więc najzwyklejsza eksterminacja chorych. To jest ich sposób. Brutalny i obrzydliwy, zresztą Shepard nie była pewna czy zabicie wszystkich chorych zakończy zarazę, zakładała też że zabijający również nie są tego pewni.</p><p>- Turianie i quarianie nawet nie mogą jeść tych samych rzeczy. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>- Zgadza się, większość uważa że zaraz musi być syntetyczna. Albo wymknęła się spod kontroli albo to planowane działanie. </p><p>- Więc wpuścisz nas czy nie? - Spytała Alex po chwili. </p><p>- No dobrze. Ale wchodzicie na własną odpowiedzialność. - Stwierdził po chwili turianin. </p><p>- Ich wpuszczasz a mnie nie? - Krzyknęła kobiera wściekła.</p><p>- Pani nie ma granatnika. - Stwierdził złośliwie strażnik. - Żegnam.</p><p>Slamsy okazały się pełne płonących stosów składających się z martwych zarażonych.  Przy wejściu napotkali też ledwie żywego zarażonego batarianina. Alex obiecała że powiadomi Mordina o tym że tu jest. W jednym z pomieszczeń znaleźli ciała dwóch turian należących do Błękitnych Słońc, którzy zostali tu zamknięci przez swoich  jako że byli zarażeni. Alex przesłuchała notatki jednego z zamkniętych. Spotkali także szabrowników których odwiodła od pomysłu dalszej kradzieży oraz małżeństwo okrywające się w swoim mieszkaniu. Po długiej rozmowie Alex udało się nakłonić ich aby poszli po jej śladach do kliniki Mordina jako że tam nie byli bezpieczni. Wszędzie byli najemnicy Błękitnych Słońc i vorche.  Gdy w końcu przebili się do przychodni zastali Mordina w jednej z sal pochylającego się nad kaszlącym batarianinem.</p><p>- Profesor Mordin Solus? - Spytała Alex podchodząc bliżej. Zaeed i Mirnada zostawi przy drzwiach. Salarianin podszedł do Alex włączając swój omni-klucz i skanują Alex. Shepard spokojnie mu na to pozwoliła jednocześnie przypatrując się salarianinowi. Na twarzy miał sporo blizn i zmarszczek, jeden z jego rogów był ułamany, wydawało jej się że jak na salarianina jest wysoki. </p><p>- Nie widziałem was w tej okolicy. Zbyt dobrze uzbrojenie jak na uchodźców.  Brak najemniczych mundurów. Kwarantanna wciąż trwa. Jesteście tu w innym celu. Vorche? Chcecie oczyścić okolice? mało prawdopodobne. Vorche to objaw nie przyczyna. Zaraza? Ocena przydatności jako broń?  Nie. Za dużo karabinów za mało sprzętu badawczego. Żołnierze, nie naukowcy. Może najemnicy? Szukacie kogoś? Tak! Ale kogo? Kogoś ważnego. Cennego. Kogoś z tajemnicami. Kogoś takiego jak ja. </p><p>- Spokojnie Mordin. Jestem komandor Shepard. Przybyłam tu żeby cie odnaleźć. Mam ważne zadanie i potrzebuje twojej pomocy.  - Przerwała jego słowotok Alex. </p><p>- Zadanie? Jakie zadanie? Nie. Zbyt zajęty. W klinice brakuje ludzi. Zaraza szerzy się za szybko. Kto cię przysłał? </p><p>- Tajna grupa finansowana ze środków prywatnych. - Wyjaśniła pobieżnie Alex nie będąc pewna jak salarianin zareaguje na wieść o Cerberusie. Był świadoma tego że musi mu powiedzieć, była ciekawa jednak czy uda mu się zgadnąć. Wyglądał na osobę która dużo gada i jeszcze więcej analizuje. </p><p>- W związku z plagą? Nie dotyka ludzi. To jakaś ludzka sprawa. Niewiele ludzkich organizacji mnie zna. - Stwierdził podchodząc do pacjenta i skanując go. - Sprzęt wskazuje na związek z wojskiem. To nie standard Przymierza. Widma nie są ludźmi. Terra Firma zbyt niestabilna. Jest tylko jednak możliwość. Cerberus cię przysłał. Niespodziewane. </p><p>- Zgadza się. Jesteś bardzo dobrze zorientowany. </p><p>- Miałem z nimi sporadyczny kontakt. Myślałem że współpracują tylko z ludźmi. Czemu prosicie o pomoc salarianina. - Spytał spokojnie kończąc skan i podchodząc do komputera. </p><p>- Zbieracze porywają całe populacje ludzkie. Chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego i ich powstrzymać. </p><p>Po słowach Alex salarianin oderwał wzrok od monitora i  spojrzał prosto na nią. </p><p>- Zbieracze? Ciekawe.  Zaraza w slamsach powstała w probówce. Zbieracze mają możliwości techniczne, by ją stworzyć. Jedna z niewielu takich grup. Nasze cele mogą być zbieżne. Najpierw trzeba zwalczyć zarazę. Mam już lek. Trzeba go rozprowadzić za pomocą centrum kontroli środowiska. Pilnują go vorche. Trzeba ich zabić. </p><p>- Wejdziemy tam i zajmiemy się vorchami. - Stwierdziła Alex. Wiedziała że doktor nie dołączy do niej dopóki zaraza nie zostanie powstrzymana. Również jego słoa o możliwych powiązaniach Zbieraczy z tą zarazą były ciekawe. Nie podał jej żadnych poszlak, nie sądziła jednak aby był osoba która po prostu zgaduje. Zresztą to nie byłoby tak głupie, po pierwsze przekaźnik Omega 4 znajduje się bardzo blisko Omegi, po drugie ludzie są jedynymi prócz vorchy którzy nie chorują. Są jednak porywani przez Zbieraczy w jakimś celu. Wybijanie ludzi gdy są do czegoś potrzebni nie miałoby sensu. Możliwe że naprawdę ich cele były zbieżne. </p><p>Jej rozmyślania przerwał głośny dźwięk coś jak syk jakieś maszyny. Patrząc po pomieszczeniu zdziwiona dostrzegła że wielkie wentylatory na suficie przestały pracować. Mordin i reszta jej drużyny również spojrzeli na zatrzymujące się wiatraki. </p><p>- To niepokojące. - Przyznała Miranda przypatrując się zaniepokojona maszyną.  Mordin włączył swój omni-klucz i zaczął coś sprawdzać.</p><p>- Vorche wyłączyli systemy kontroli środowiska. Próbują wszystkich zabić.  Musicie przywrócić zasilanie zanim cała dzielnica się udusi. - Mówiąc to podszedł do jednego ze stołów zgarniając z niego jakieś niewielkie pudełko. Następnie podał je Alex. - Szczepionka na zarazę. I coś na szczęście. Ciężka broń martwych najemników Błękitnych Słońc. Może się przydać na vorche. Jeszcze jedno. Daniel, mój  asystent. Poszedł na teren vorchów. Szukał chorych. Nie wrócił.  </p><p>- Jeżeli go spotkam, spróbuje mu pomóc. - Obiecała Shepard, zastanawiając się do u licha planują vorche. Pomagaliby Zbieraczom? Ale czemu? Jaki mieli by cel? Z drugiej strony były jedyną rasą prócz ludzi którzy byli odporni na tę zarazę. </p><p>- Dziękuje, mówiłem żeby nie szedł. Ale jest bystry, wiele osiągnie. Mam nadzieje.</p><p>- Znalazłam chorego batarianina niedaleko wejścia do tej strefy, możesz wysłać kogoś na pomoc?</p><p>- Ryzykowne, Błękitne Słońca i vorche wciąż walczą. Dzielnica niebezpieczna zobaczę co się da zrobić.</p><p>- Miałeś jakieś kłopoty w klinice? - Spytała Alex zaciekawiona.</p><p>- Nic wielkiego Błękitne Słońca przyszły po ludzi, groziły. Zabiłem ich zanim sprawy zaszły za daleko.</p><p>- Jak na lekarza traktujesz wyjątkowo spokojnie zabicie grupy najemników. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>-Nie zawsze byłem lekarzem. - Wyjaśnił Mordin. - Byłem w Salariańskim Oddziale do Zadań Specjalnych. Potrafie sobie radzić, korzyść z bycia salarianinem. Turianie, krogani, vorche, oczywiste zagrożenie. Po mnie nikt się nie spodziewa.</p><p>- Wiesz gdzie znajdę Daniela? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Nie, podobno na terytorium vorchów są uwięzieni chorzy batarianie. Daniel poszedł z pomocą, ostrzegałem żeby nie szedł, zbyt niebezpiecznie. Pacjenci potrzebują go tutaj, nie posłuchał. Sam chciałem go szukać. Nie mogę zostawić kliniki, muszę opiekować się pacjentami.</p><p>- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o vorchach?</p><p>- Tchórzliwi, oportunistyczni, padlinożercy, brak taktyki i agresji. Niezwykła dla nich skala ataku. Podejrzewam że vorche pracują dla Zbieraczy. Roznoszą zarazę i zbierają dane. Brak dowodów ale oznaki pasują do teorii.</p><p>- Czego dowiedziałeś się o tej zarazie?</p><p>Jeśli ktoś mógł wiedzieć więcej na temat tej choroby to tylko ktoś taki jak Mordin. Podobno zmagał się z nią od miesięcy, właśnie dał jej lekarstwo do ręki aby je rozpyliła. Nikt nie wiedział więcej od niego na temat tej zarazy, może prócz osoby która ją stworzyła.</p><p>- Zaawansowany projekt, podejrzewałem Zbieraczy już wcześniej. Przypuszczalnie w celu eksperymentalnym. Niszczy układ oddechowy mutacjami genetycznymi, pominięcie ludzi ma sens. Niepotrzebne mutacja ludzkiej struktury genetycznej, dla uzyskania różnorodności.</p><p>Alex spojrzała niepewnie na Mordina nie do końca będąc pewna czy rozumie ogólny sens tego co mówi salarianin.</p><p>- Niepotrzebne mutacje? O czym ty mówisz?</p><p>- Może to cel istnienia wirusa. Testowanie możliwych mutacji różnych gatunków. Przerażające, ale Zbieracze są do tego zdolni. Wśród ludzi panuje genetyczna różnorodność. Szerszy zakres niż u innych istot rozumnych. Ma sens zrobić z nich grupę kontrolną.</p><p>- Ruszajmy do stacji kontroli środowiska.</p><p>Wyszli z kliniki drugim wejściem prowadzącym w głąb dzielnicy, odszukanie asystenta Mordina zajęło im piętnaście minut podczas których natrafili tylko na jedną grupę vorchy, dowodzonych przez kroganina. Jak na teren opanowany przez vorche było niepokojąco spokojnie. W korytarzach słychać głównie ich kroki, żadnych wystrzałów, jęków chorych czy krzyków. W końcu udało im się znaleźć drzwi prowadzące do kolejnego mieszkania. Weszli do niego cicho słysząc głosy. Jeden z nich zabarwiony był strachem, należał do mężczyzny. Drugi miał inne brzmienie, batarianin, w jego głosie Alex słyszała złość i frustracje. A więc Daniel znalazł chorych, zdenerwowanych, zdesperowanych i wściekłych. Świetnie.</p><p>- Proszę mowie prawdę, przyszedłem wam pomóc. </p><p>- Wiemy że roznosisz wirusa zarazy. Widzieliśmy fiolki w twojej torbie.</p><p>- Nie! - Krzyknął spanikowany Daniel. - Te fiolki zawierają lekarstwo! Proszę, musicie mi uwierzyć.</p><p>- Może odetniemy ci palce to powinno...</p><p>W trakcie jego słów Alex dała znak towarzyszą aby wymierzyli broń w batarian, sama również wyszła z ukrycia mierząc w agresorów.</p><p>- Nie ruszaj się, zrób choć krok a zabijemy twojego kumpla. - Warknął jeden z dwóch obecnych w pomieszczeniu batarian mierząc w Daniela.</p><p>- Wiem że się boicie, vorchów, zarazy, ale on nie jest niczemu winien. Jeśli roznosił wirusa, dlaczego wszedł na terytorium vorchów? Oni są odporni.</p><p>Po kilku sekundach drugi batarianin stojący nieco z tyłu i mierzący w Alex i jej towarzyszy odezwał się.</p><p>- Ona ma racje, to nie ma sensu.</p><p>Batarianin mierzący w Daniela bronią spojrzał kontem oka na Shepard po czym ponownie cała jego uwaga skupiła się na więźniu.</p><p>- Jeśli wypuścimy więźnia, będziemy mogli odejść?</p><p>- Macie moje słowo. - Odpowiedziała natychmiast Alex, patrząc bez mrugnięcia na batarianina.</p><p>Ten powoli opuścił pistolet i odwrócił się w stronę Alex, jego kompan postąpił tak samo. Daniel zrobił dwa kroki w tył i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Shepard.</p><p>- Spełniliśmy twoje życzenie człowieku, możemy odejść?</p><p>- Mieliśmy umowę. - Potwierdziła Alex opuszczając broń. Batarianin spojrzał na nią nie mogąc całkowicie ukryć zdziwienia.</p><p>- Ludzka szlachetność, nie miałem pojęcia że coś takiego istnieje.</p><p>Następnie batarianie opuścili pomieszczenia ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Daniel podszedł do grupy Shepad wzdychając z ulgą. Alex dostrzegła jak jego ramiona opadają gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, jego oddech nadal był szybki i ciężki.</p><p>- Dziękuję, myślałem że mnie zabiją. Mordin cię przysłał żebyś mnie znalazła?</p><p>- Profesorowi przyda się teraz twoja pomoc. Ma za dużo pacjentów a za mało ochotników.</p><p>Alex nie powiedziała nic co mijałoby się z prawdą, jej intencją jednak było przekonanie go aby wrócił do kliniki gdzie nikt mu już nie zagrozi. Nie musi chodzić i pojedynczo dawać chorym ze slamsów lekarstwa. Alex się tym zajmie a tymczasem on powinien pomóc Mordinowi i przestać paskować się w kłopoty.</p><p>Przekonanie go okazało się bardzo łatwe.</p><p>- Natychmiast ruszam. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny.</p><p>Gdy wyszli z mieszkania przy następnym zakręcie trafili na kolejnych wrogów. Tym razem były to same vorche. Wyglądali na zwiad, było ich jedynie czworo, nie mieli zajętych pozycji a jedynie szli korytarzem z wyciągniętą bronią. Zanim Alex czy Miranda zdążyłyby zareagować w stronę vorchy leciał już granat Zaeeda, potem najemnik dobił ich serią z karabinu a ci padli martwi na ziemie.</p><p>- Zostawił byś coś dla innych. - Skarciła go żartobliwie Shepard.</p><p>- Jeśli chcesz za mną nadążyć to musisz włożyć trochę życia w te ruchy. - Stwierdził Zaeed chowając broń.</p><p>Kolejna potyczka okazała się już dużo bardziej niebezpieczna. Walczyli na otwartej przestrzeni, na górnym poziomie stało czworo vorchy z wyrzutniami rakiet. Widząc ich Alex dała nura za ścianę wiedząc że w tym przepadku skrzynie leżące na ziemi nie nadadzą się na osłonę ponieważ podczas spotkania z takim pociskiem rozerwie ją jak i skrzynie.</p><p>Gdy wyrzutnie rakiet leżały już koło martwych vorchy poziom wyżej Alex z drużyną ruszyli dalej. Shepard miała nadzieję że te wyrzutnie rakiet były jednorazowe i że vorche innymi już nie dysponują. Gdyż to było naprawę nieprzyjemne, nie wspominając już o litanii przekleństw Zaeeda. Ale do tego zaczynała się już przyzwyczajać. Najemnik naprawdę dużo przeklinał. </p><p>Po kilku minutach byli już na miejscu, gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi zobaczyli mnóstwo vorchy. Wtedy stało się jasne czemu napotkali tak słaby opór wcześniej, większość vorchy pilnowała tego miejsca.</p><p>- Ty tu nie przychodź, my wyłączyli maszynę. Popsuli wiatraki. Wszyscy się duszą i giną! Wtedy Zbieracze dadzą nam siłę.</p><p>To było ostateczne potwierdzenie jakiego Alex potrzebowała, Mordin miał rację za wszystkim stali Zbieracze. A vorche nie znały całej prawdy, będąc tak głupie i naiwne aby zgodzić się z nimi współpracować. Ten gatunek chyba właśnie zajął miejsce jej najmniej ulubionego gatunku w galaktyce. W porównaniu z nimi batarianie wydawali się całkiem sympatyczni.</p><p>- Czego chcą Zbieracze? - Spytała Alex mierząc w vorcha.</p><p>- Zbieracze chcą zarazy, ty pracujesz dla doktora. Włączysz maszynę, wypuścisz lekarstwo. Prędzej cię zabijamy.</p><p>- Uwaga! - Krzyknęła Miranda gdy pierwsze pociski zostały wystrzelone przez vorche.</p><p>Było ich mnóstwo. I tak, mieli więcej wyrzutni rakiet. Gdy Alex starała się zastrzelić jednego z tych gnoi z wyrzutniami w jej komunikatorze rozległ się głos EDI.</p><p>- Shepard przeskanowałam pomieszczenie, centralny system sterowania jest we wnęce na środku tylnej ściany. Możesz tam wprowadzić lekarstwo i włączyć ponownie systemy.</p><p>Gdy wszyscy wrogowie już byli martwi Alex spojrzała na tylną ścianę i zobaczyła system sterowania o którym mówiła EDI. Podeszła do niego i podała lekarstwo. Następnie ruszyła włączyć wentylatory. Niestety pojawiło się więcej vorchy w czasie gdy Alex włączała system, najpierw więc musieli się przebić przez nich.</p><p>- Znalazłam panele sterujące wentylatorów, są dwa. Po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia w którym jesteś. - Ogłosiła EDI w czasie gdy oni walczyli z ciągle nadciągającymi wrogami. Alex musiała przyznać że EDI bywała pomocna w takich sytuacjach. Tak samo jak w bazie Archanioła.</p><p>Po pół godzinie i ciężkiej walce z której wyszli prawie bez ran wrócili do kliniki gdzie przywitał ich widocznie zadowolony Mordin i dużo już spokojniejszy Daniel.</p><p>- Systemy kontroli środowiska włączone, poziom wirusa w powietrzu spada. Stan pacjentów ulega poprawie, vorche w odwrocie. Dobra robota Shepard, dziękuję.</p><p>- Ja też dziękuje. - Odezwał się Daniel. - Ci batarianie by mnie zabili. Przez chwilę myślałem że ich zabijesz chociaż mnie puścili.</p><p>- Obiecałam że daruje im życie jeśli cię puszczą. Dotrzymuje danego słowa. - Wystarczy że ją już wielokrotnie okłamano i zdradzono w przyszłości. Na ma zamiaru działaś tak samo.</p><p>- Litościwy uczynek, ryzykowny. Ja bym ich zabił. - Stwierdził Mordin.</p><p>Daniel spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Mordina i zacisnął usta w wyrazie tłumionego gniewu zanim zdecydował się odezwać.</p><p>- Profesorze! Jak pan może tak mówić? Przecież jest pan lekarzem.</p><p>- Można pomagać na wiele sposobów, czasem leczę pacjentów, czasem zabijam bandytów. Jedno i drugie to pomoc. Sprawdź stan pacjentów, dużo pracy. Przemyśl to co powiedziałem.</p><p>Gdy Daniel wyszedł z pomieszczenia niespokojny i przygnębiony. Mordin odezwał się ponownie.</p><p>- Dobry chłopak, trochę naiwny. Nauczy się, przekaże mu klinikę. Powinien sobie poradzić skoro nie ma już vorchów.</p><p>- Miałeś rację co do Zbieraczy. Jeden z vorchów powiedział otwarcie że to Zbieracze kazali im zarażać. Teraz jednak zarazy już nie ma. Jesteś gotowy do walki ze Zbieraczami?</p><p>- Tak, współpraca z Cerberusem nieoczekiwana. Wiele niespodzianek, muszę dokończyć pracę w klinice. To nie potrwa długo spotkamy się na twoim statku.Nie mogę się doczekać.</p><p>Alex uśmiechnęła się ciepło do salarianina wychodząc z pomieszczenia.Przed opuszczeniem kliniki Alex porozmawiała jeszcze z batarianinem którego spotkała przy wejściu do strefy kwarantanny oraz z uchodźcami którym udało się dotrzeć do kliniki. Następnie Alex, Miranda i Zaeed wrócili na statek. Shepard kończyła własnie czyścić broń gdy EDI poinformowała ją że Mordin wszedł na pokład. Wysłała do niego Jacoba aby przyprowadził go do pokoju odpraw, mieszczącego się pomiędzy zbrojownią w której urzędował Jacob a laboratorium które zapewne zainteresuje Mordina.</p><p>Po piętnastu minutach drzwi do pokoju odpraw otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Jacob wraz z Mordinem.</p><p>- Witaj na pokładzie profesorze. To zaszczyt gościć cie na pokładzie. - Powiedział Jacob stając przy stole znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu.</p><p>- Tak, bardzo ekscytujące. Cerberus pracuje z obcymi, niespodziewane. Człowiek Iluzja rozszerza działalność? Nie skupia się na ludziach?</p><p>- Jesteś dobrze poinformowany. - Zauważyła Alex zainteresowana.</p><p>- Rząd salarian ma dobre kontakty. Doskonali szpiedzy, kiedyś byłem wtajemniczony. Teraz w stanie spoczynku, wciąż słyszę to i owo. Wiem tylko jak się nazywa, nic o samym człowieku. Niechęć do obcych uznawana za problem.</p><p>- Zbieracze porywają ludzkich kolonistów z obrzeży Układów Terminsa, nie wysłano żadnych sygnałów alarmowych. Nie było oznak ataku. - Wyjaśniła Alex podając szczegóły zadania.</p><p>- Właściwie nie ma śladów że stało się coś niezwykłego po za tym że zniknęli wszyscy mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. - Dodał Jacob.</p><p>Mordin zastanowił się chwilę po czym zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu.</p><p>- Może gaz? Nie, zbyt wolno się rozprzestrzenia. Wirus? Nie...</p><p>- Nie musisz siedzieć i zgadywać. Zebraliśmy próbki z jedne z kolonii. Przeanalizuj je i spróbuj ustalić jak Zbieracze tego dokonali.</p><p>Mordin pokiwał głową zamyślony.</p><p>- Tak, oczywiście, analiza próbek. Potrzebuje laboratorium.</p><p>Tym razem pomocnie odezwała sie EDI.</p><p>- Mamy dobrze wyposażone laboratorium na pokładzie bojowym. Jeśli czegoś będzie brakować, proszę złożyć zamówienie.</p><p>Mordin rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Alex uśmiechnęła się wspominając swoją reakcję gdy zaledwie wczoraj poznała EDI. Była SI Cerberusa, które widziało zapewne na tym statku więcej niż Alex by chciała. Ale okazała się bardzo pomocna.</p><p>- Kto to? Pilot. Nie, syntetyczny głos. Symulacja zabarwienia emocjonalnego? Może to...nie. Musze zapytać. Czy to SI?</p><p>Alex pokiwała twierdząca głową starając się ukryć uśmiech. Mordin wydawał się osobą bardzo żywiołową i szybką. Jego sposób mówienie, ruchy, zachowanie. Nie był nieuważny, czy roztrzęsiony, ktoś tak inteligentny jak on nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wiedziała że jest diabelnie mądry, stworzył lekarstwo na zarazę wytworzoną przez Zbieraczy kiedy wszyscy inni albo zabijali chorych albo całkowicie się izolowali czekając aż choroba wszystkich wykończy. On był gotów wejść tam pomimo choroby, vorchów i Błękitnych Słońc. Potem na przekór wszystkim stworzył lek w kilka miesięcy na chorobę która zabijała dziennie nawet dziesiątki osób. Był inteligentny i odważny, Alex musiała to przyznać. Miała wrażenie że będzie przydatnym członkiem jej zespołu.</p><p>- SI na pokładzie, obcy w załodze. Cerberus jest jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany niż myślałem.</p><p>- Zbieracze porwali dziesiątki tysięcy kolonistów. Zrobimy wszystko co trzeba żeby ich znaleźć i powstrzymać.</p><p>Alex słyszała napięcie i determinację w głosie Jacoba, w jego oczach dostrzegła coś bardzo podobnego. Już na Pochodzie Wolności widziała jak dręczy go ta cała sprawa. Widziała jak patrzył na niedojedzony obiad, jak odwracał wzrok pełen tłumionej złości gdy zobaczyli w jednym z pomieszczeń porzuconą lalkę jakiego dziecka, jak uparcie wpatrywał się w nagrania pokazana im prze Veetora, jakby mogły dać mu wszystkie niezbędne odpowiedzi. Był zdeterminowany żeby przerwać ataki na ludzkie kolonie, Alex bardzo łatwo to dostrzegła. Podobało jej się że był tak zdecydowany i pewny celu jaki mają osiągnąć. Był dobrym człowiekiem pracującym dla złych ludzi.</p><p>- Tak, oczywiście, nie można dać się porwać jak koloniści.Trzeba zidentyfikować i zneutralizować technologie. Potrzebne próbki. Którędy do laboratorium?</p><p>- Proszę za mną profesorze. - Jacob ruszył do drzwi mówiąc coś jeszcze do Mordina. Alex już tego nie słuchała, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi położyła ręce na gładkiej powierzchni stołu i oparła na nich cały swój ciężar. Ten dzień był bardzo trudny, najpierw Aria, potem atak na Archanioła i w końcu zaraza i vorche. Ta piekielna jazda bez trzymanki zajęła im prawie cały dzień, za pół godziny będzie wieczór. Ponownie wzdychając Shepard położyła rękę na karki masując go w nadziei na złagodzenie sztywności. Udało im się dziś wiele zrobić, najpierw Zaeed który jako jedyny na razie nie by problematyczny do znalezienia, następnie Archanioł który okazał się Garrusem i pomimo tego że Alex bardzo martwiła się jego zranieniem to cieszyła się również że ma kolejną zaufaną osobę w grupie. Potem Mordin który był trudny do odnalezienia i wyciągnięcia z kliniki. Musiała jednak przyznać że ten dzień był bardzo owocny.</p><p>Shepard wyszła z pokoju postanawiając sprawdzić swój terminal, może zjeść kolację i porozmawiać z tatą tak jak mu obiecała. W terminalu znalazła tylko jedną wiadomość od przywództwa Cerberusa którzy kazali jej odnaleźć w Układach Terminusa ich agenta. Z powodu rozkazującego tonu listu Alex miała ochotę odpisać im w mało kwiecisty sposób. Dała sobie jednak z tym spokój. Następnie zjechała do maszynowni aby sprawdzić czy Gabby i Kennet dostali sprzęgła TUP które kupiła, przy okazji wciągnęli ją do gry w karty dzięki czemu Alex mogła posłuchać przygnębionego narzekania Kenneta i zdobyć trochę kredytów. Potem udało jej się zjeść kolację i ruszyła do swojej kajuty. Jutro rano zrobi obchód i sprawdzi jak radzą sobie nowi członkowie jej drużyny. Teraz postanowiła dać im trochę czasu na odpoczynek. Następnie przeprowadziła dłuższą rozmowę z tatą podczas której wyjawiła mu że odnalazła Garrusa, nie powiedziała jednak w jakich okolicznościach. Zapytała też o Zaeeda, dzięki czemu uzyskała ostrzeżenie aby na niego uważać i wyjaśnienie że Sojusz i Massani trzymają się od siebie z daleka i nie wchodzą sobie w drogę. Widać jednak było że Hackett nie ma najlepszego zdania o najemniku. Delikatnie mówiąc. Późnym wieczorem położyła się do łóżka, nie była jednak w stanie usnąć przez dłuższy czas. Obracała się więc na łóżku i pozwoliła swoim myślą płynąć, na bardzo niebezpieczne wody. Przeszłość, przyszłość, to co dzieje się teraz. Gdy w końcu usnęła w środku nocy, była dręczona okropnymi koszmarami w których słyszała syk uciekającego powietrza i czuła jak jej płuca płoną żywym ogniem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Księga 1: Rozdział 5 - Skazaniec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex patrzyła na mapę galaktyki w CIB zastanawiając się jak postąpić dalej. Miała do zwerbowania Kasumi Goto, krogańskiego watażkę i skazańca. Nie była pewna kogo powinna odnaleźć najpierw. Cytadela była daleko a oni nadal znajdowali się w Mgławicy Omega, najbliżej stąd było do Mgławicy Keplera i więzienia Czyściec, skąd mieli zabrać skazańca. Dodatkowo w tym samym układzie znajduje się jedna ze zleconych jej przez Cerberusa misji. Wydawało się to najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. Ustawiła więc kurs dostając informację od EDI że na miejscu będą za trzy godziny. Postanowiła więc w tym czasie odwiedzić Mordina, Garrusa którego Chakwas wypuściła ze stacji medycznej oraz Zaeeda.</p><p>Najpierw ruszyła do Mordina jako że laboratorium znajdowało się na tym samym poziomie co CIB. Gdy weszła Mordin akurat sprawdzał jakieś pomiary na komputerze.</p><p>- Dzień dobry doktorze. - Przywitała się Alex gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły. - Chciałam sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz.</p><p>- Zaraza na Omedze pokonana, dużo czasu na badanie danych o Zbieraczach. Imponujące wyposażenie laboratorium. Brakowało mi udziału w operacjach z budżetem. Szczególnie SI jest bardzo przydatna, najlepszy sprzęt jaki widziałem od czasów Oddziałów do Zadań Specjalnych.</p><p>- Praca na Omedze przy tak ograniczonych środkach nie była frustrująca? - Spytała z zaciekawieniem Shepard.</p><p>- Nie. Było świetnie, ograniczone środki to wyzwanie. Ocalić jak najwięcej ludzi przy ograniczonych zasobach. Zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa, gangi i grupy najemników zwiększają trudność. To dobra zabawa, zaraza wymusiła wykorzystanie maksimum możliwości. Lepiej bym sobie nie wymarzył. Po za tym, oczywiście lubię ratować ludzi, pomoc bezradnym. Większe dobro, to wszystko też.</p><p>- Opowiedz mi o salariańskim Oddziale do Zadań Specjalnych, - Poprosiła Alex.</p><p>- Szanowana organizacja, tajna, zajmuje się trudnymi zadaniami. Ma ograniczony nadzór, zwiad, analiza, czasem mokra robota. Widma rady były wzorowane na Oddziale do Zadań Specjalnych. Bardzo podobne.</p><p>- W jakim sensie podobne? - Spytała z ciekawością Alex.</p><p>- Salarianom brak przewagi liczebnej, siły, sprawności wojskowej. Musimy polegać na dyskrecji i inteligencji, agenci mają zaufanie i dużą swobodę działania. Podobnie jak Widma. Mają cel i mają go osiągnąć. Oczywiście są lepiej finansowani, nie muszą sobie sami kupować broni.</p><p>Alex nie wiedziała że Widma były wzorowane na jakiejkolwiek innej organizacji. Wcześniej w Przymierzu nie zastanawiała się wiele nad tą organizacją ponieważ była ona poza zasięgiem ludzi. Wielu uważało że ludzkość nie jest gotowa na takie trudne zadania. A gdy ona sama została pierwszym Widmem nie myślała aż tak wiele o tej organizacji. Jej nowy status stał się zasobem pozwalającym dopaść Sarena, ni mniej ni więcej. Teraz znaczy dla niej jeszcze mnie, jest gorzkim przypomnieniem bezużyteczności rady oraz wyszydzenia i zbycia. Nie traktują ją poważnie, oddali jej ten tytuł aby ją uciszyć. Zapewne zasoby Widm się przydadzą, i są mile widziane, wolałaby jednak zamiast tego status aby rada poszła po rozum go głowy.</p><p>Zainteresowała ją jednak dawna praca Mordina, po jego słowach organizacja wydawała się podobna jednocześnie całkiem inaczej zorganizowana.</p><p>- Jakiego typu badania tam prowadziłeś?</p><p>- Nie tylko badania. Kilka misji zwiadowczych, tajne, bardzo ryzykowne. Służyłem pod młodym kapitanem Kirrahe. Badałem genofagium krogan. Zbierałem próbki wody i tkanek z krogańskich kolonii.</p><p>Imię salariańsiego kapitana było jej dobrze znane, pamiętała go, pamiętała misję którą razem wykonywali, pamiętała Virmir. Pamiętała Ashley, kolejnego żołnierza który zginął pod jej dowództwem.</p><p>- Pracowałam z kapitanem Kirrahe z OZS, jego zespół pomógł mi zniszczyć fabrykę klonów na Virmirze. - Mordin nie musi wiedzieć że Virmir dla niej osobiście był porażką, nie musi wiedzieć że zmuszona została wybierać pomiędzy dwoma swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie musi wiedzieć że jej serce zwyciężyło</p><p>- Słyszałem że brał w tym udział. Naprędce skonstruowany ładunek wybuchowy. Zawsze dopinał celu ograniczonymi środkami, dobry kapitan. Ale był też trochę kloaką. Uwielbiałem jego mowy, "utrzymać szyk". Wolałbym wykonać robotę i wracać do domu. To pewnie wojskowa brawura, żargon. Pokaz siły.... Bez urazy.</p><p>- Czemu OZS badało genofagium?</p><p>- Rebelie krogańakie, krwawe i niebezpieczne. Niemal tak złe jak ataki raknii. Wszystkie gatunki ewokują, przystosowują się jeśli genofagium osłabnie. Musimy być przygotowani.</p><p>- Co przygotowywał OZS?</p><p>- Strategie, związaną z prawdopodobnym wzrostem populacji krogan, polityczne scenariusze miejsc ataku. Genofagium zdziesiątkowało krogan agresja gatunku pozostała bez zmian. Eksplozja populacji byłaby katastrofą, OZS pomógł w stłumieniu rebelii krogańkich. </p><p>Alex dziwiła się że Mordin tak otwarcie jej o tym mówił, wątpiła czy takie informacje powinny trafić do nie powiązanych uszu. Więc rozmowy o tym z każdym nie wchodziły w grę. Poznała go wczoraj a mimo to on jej o tym wszystkim mówił. Więc albo ona się myli, albo jest w tym więcej informacji a on je omija. Rozumiała jeśli faktycznie teraz tak robi, niektóre Informacje mogłyby bardzo zaszkodzić gdyby usłyszał je ktoś niepożądany. Mimo to nadal była ciekawa, nie ważne czy mówił jej całą prawdę czy nie.</p><p>- Co możesz mi powiedzieć na temat genofagium? - Spytała Alex. Warto dowiedzieć się więcej, a ona sama nie widziała zbyt wiele na temat genofagium.</p><p>- Broń biologiczna stworzona przez zespół salariańskich naukowców, użyta przez turian by zakończyć rebelie krogańkie ponad tysiąc lat temu. Wpływa na każdą komórkę kroganina. Powszechnie i błędnie uważa się je za plagę bezpłodności, w rzeczywistości dostosowuje przeżywalność płodu do dużej płodności krogan. Utrzymuje populacje na poziomie sprzed gwałtownego wzrostu.</p><p>- Czy laboratorium ci odpowiada? - Spytała Alex rozglądając się po sterylnym białym wnętrzu z mnóstwem urządzeń. Nie miała pojęcia do czego jest przynajmniej połowa z nich.</p><p>- Jest całkiem zadowalające. Znalazłem kilka pluskiew, zniszczyłem większość, najdroższą oddałem Mirandzie. Żadnych niespodzianek. Potrzebuje więcej próbek, więcej danych Zbieraczy. Próbek tkanki, przyda mi się wszystko co zdobędziesz.</p><p>- Postaram się zdobyć je w najbliższym czasie, czy mógłbyś przy okazji pozbyć się pluskiew z mojej kabiny?</p><p>- Oczywiście, nie poznałem jeszcze całego statku, zaraz chce się po nim przejść. Mogę to zrobi, tak. To proste. Miejsca ukrycia przewidywalne. </p><p>Alex podziękowała mu i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Dobrym pomysłem byłoby zjedzenie śniadania i zdobycie kawy. Nie będzie wchodziła do więzienia bez kawy, zważywszy na to ile rzeczy może tam pójść  źle.</p><p>- Dzień dobry pani komandor. - Przywitał się Thomas Hawthorne siedzący koło Jenny Goldstein, oboje jedli śniadanie, oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu był tylko Gardner.</p><p>- Cześć. - Przywitała się Alex tłumiąc ziewanie, zabiłaby za jedną całkowicie przespaną noc.- Macie porcje świeżych plotek?</p><p>Spytała Gdy Gardner podał jej już tacę z jedzeniem i zajęła miejsce koło Jenny.</p><p>- My nie plotkujemy, proszę pani. - Oburzył się Thomas z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>- Tak, oczywiście. - Wyśmiała go łagodnie Alex popijając swoją kawę i patrząc na załogantów spod przymrużonych powiek. - Więc?</p><p>Po kilku chwilach ciszy Jenny nie wytrzymała.</p><p>- Rozmawialiśmy o nowych członkach załogi. - Przyznała.</p><p>- Garrus, Mordin i Zaeed? - Spytała Alex starając się ukryć śmiech. Ta dwójka potrafiła siedzieć tu godzinami i plotkować o wszystkim co działo się na statku. Z tego co wiedziała, nikomu zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało, nie byli bardzo wścibscy, po prostu byli dociekliwi i umieli nadstawić uszu. Wiedzieli jednak że o pewnych sprawach nie należy rozmawiać i niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie słuchać.</p><p>- Do jakich wniosków doszliście? - Spytała z ciekawością. Chciała wiedzieć jak rekrutowane przez nią osoby wpłyną na resztę załogi oraz panującą na Normandii atmosferę.</p><p>- Na temat doktora Solusa wiemy nie wiele, do tej pory tylko Jacob Taylor miał z nim styczność, podobno zamknął się w laboratorium i z niego nie wychodzi. Słyszeliśmy że rozpyliła pani lek na zarazę slamsach Omegi, stworzony właśnie przez Solusa. Stworzył lek w kilka miesięcy w takich trudnych warunkach, musi być bardzo uzdolniony i inteligentny. Garrusa już poznaliśmy, zadomowił się w głównej baterii.</p><p>Jenny wskazała ruchem głowy drzwi na końcu korytarza naprzeciw ich stolika.</p><p>- Wydaje się bardzo sympatyczny.</p><p>- Bo jest, oczywiście wtedy gdy nie kalibruje wszystkiego co nie krzyczy i nie ucieka. - Przyznała Alex myśląc o jego małym technologicznym zboczeniu.</p><p>- Pomógł pani pokona Sarena, podobno jest świetnym strzelcem. Przyda się ktoś taki na pokładzie. - Przyznała Jenny.</p><p>- No i jest jeszcze ten najemnik. - Odezwał się Thomas. - Podobno gdy po raz pierwszy wszedł na pokład to Burt o mało nie dostał zawału. Wie, pani Burt, wielki osiłek który ma biceps jak ja udo. Wygląda na cholernie groźnego i podobno taki jest. Na szczęście zaszył się jak najdalej od nas. Współczuje Kennethowi i Gabby.</p><p>- Czy ja wiem, Zaeed wygląda hm... onieśmielająco. Ale nie znamy go. - Zauważyła Alex, sumienie kazało jej bronić najemnika. Nie wiedziała czemu, po prostu uważała że tak należy.</p><p>- Wystarczy że wiem doskonale że uważany jest za jednego z najbardziej bezwzględnych i skutecznych najemników w Układach Terminusa. Zresztą jego wyraz twarzy gdy go zobaczyłem sprawił że natychmiast zszedłem mu z drogi. I z pokładu na którym wtedy był. - Stwierdził Thomas.</p><p>- Jest świetnym żołnierzem, sprawdza się w stresujących sytuacjach. - Stwierdziła Alex, zmieniając kierunek ich rozmowy. Alex wypytała ich o przeszłość, o to jak pracuje im się w Cerberusie, jak radzą sobie na statku. Oni zaś zasypali ją toną wiadomości i plotek ze statku. Gdy zjadła już posiłek i dopiła kawę pożegnała się z załogantami i ruszyła w stronę głównej baterii.</p><p>Garrus stał plecami do drzwi przy głównej konsoli, jego palce tańczyły po przyciskach w znany jej sposób.Jego obecność, sposób bycia, zachowanie. To wszystko dodawało jej otuchy, miała kogoś komu mogła zaufać. Nie był Cerberusem, ani najemnikiem, był jej najlepszym przyjacielem.</p><p>- Masz chwilę?</p><p>- Jasne, sprawdzam tylko uzbrojenie. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Myślałem że podczas walki z Sarenem widziałem każdą broń w galaktyce. Praca najemnika rozwiała te złudzeni, a teraz Cerberus odbudował Normandię, nawet ją ulepszył. Żałuje że wcześniej do nich nie dołączyliśmy.</p><p>- Nie dołączyliśmy do Cerberusa, tylko finansują nasza misję. - Zauważyła Alex rozglądając się po baterii, starała się ukryć swoją irytację na uwagę Garrusa.</p><p>- Spokojnie Shepard, nie mówiłem poważnie. Nie podważam twojego osądu, nie po tym jak dopuściłem do śmierci własnego oddziału.</p><p>Alex poczuła ukłucie niepokoju i zainterweniowania. Co działo się z nim przez te dwa lata u diabła?</p><p>- Czym się zajmował twój oddział? Rozumiem że wasze usługi nie były na sprzedaż. - Spytała Alex podchodząc bliżej niego. Miała wrażenie że to nie będzie miła rozmowa.</p><p>- Znasz Omegę, pełno tam zbirów żerujących na bezbronnych. Mój oddział miał żerować na nich. Nie byliśmy najemnikami. W każdym razie nikt nam nie płacił, zarabialiśmy na likwidowaniu gangów, które posunęły się za daleko.</p><p>- Z tego co słyszę raczej tamtejsze gangi cię nie polubiły.</p><p>- Zwalczały mnie trzy różne grupy najemników. Mój menadżer z OSC byłby dumny. To było proste, kradliśmy im dostawy i przeszkadzaliśmy w działalności. Wkurzaliśmy ich, atakowali nas i wpadali w pułapkę, ostrzał z różnych kierunków, snajperzy, chirurgiczna precyzja. Nie mieli szans.</p><p>- Jak zacząłeś zwalczać najemników na Omedze?</p><p>- Po zniszczeniu Normandii załoga się rozpadła, mogłem wrócić do SOC ale odmówiłem, na Omedze pełno było kryminalistów, których nikt nie mógł tknąć. Nie było za to spowalniającej mnie biurokracji. Idealne warunki. Ludzie potrzebowali kogoś w kogo mogli uwierzyć, kto przeciwstawiłby się tym zbirom.</p><p>To było coś czego Alex mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Nienawidził biurokracji, papierologii i miliona mało ważnych uciążliwych zasad które były w SOC. Wielokrotnie jej to mówił, lubił działanie. Chciał pomagać robić coś dobrego, ale był tez niecierpliwy i butny.</p><p>- To tłumaczy początki, ale skąd się wziął cały oddział?</p><p>- Powstał podobnie jak twój walczący z Sarenem, jeśli udowodnisz że potrafisz coś zrobić dołączą do ciebie inni. Dałem nadzieje najemnikom szukającym odkupienia, ochroniarzom mającym dość przestrzegania przepisów. - Po tych słowach Garrus odwrócił się do niej placami i spojrzał w ścianę. Następne jego słowa były przepełnione poczuciem winy i bólem. - A teraz nie żyją. Jestem do niczego.</p><p>Alex chciała temu zaprzeczyć, nie miał racji. Był świetnym żołnierzem, przyjacielem, dowódca, powiernikiem. Pamiętała jednak ból i poczucie winy po śmierci Ashely. Bardzo ją to bolało, miała o to do siebie wyrzuty, nadal ma. Dlatego nie wyobrażała sobie jak to jest stracić cały oddział. Próbowała wyobrazić sobie, jego, Wrexa, Tali, Kaidana i Liare martwych u jej stop. Nie potrafiła, ta myśl ją zabijała. Dlatego zamiast marnego pocieszenia postanowiła spróbować zatopić go w milszych wspomnieniach.</p><p>- Opowiedz mi o swoim oddziale. - Poprosiła łagodnie Alex.</p><p>- Razem ze mną było nas dwunastu, dawni wojskowi, funkcjonariusze SOC, standard. Ekspertem od bomb był slarianin, prawie na pewno po służbie w Oddziałach do Zadań Specjalnych. Wyobraź sobie że technik był batarianinem, niezbyt przyjazny typ, ale potrafił złamać zabezpieczenia każdego systemu.</p><p>- Jak najemnikom udało się was dopaść?</p><p>Garrus spojrzał na nią, Alex widziała jak jego źrenice zwężają się a żuchwy przylegają mocno do twarzy.</p><p>- To moja wina. - Warknął Garrus. - Jeden z moich ludzi zdradził, turianin imieniem Sidonis. Wyciągnął mnie z bazy tuż przed atakiem. A potem zniknął. Cała reszta zginęła przez niego. Przez to że tego nie przewidziałem.</p><p>- Co konkretnie się wydarzyło.? - Spytała skołowana Shepard ze zmarszczonym czołem patrząc na turianina.</p><p>- Sidonis poprosił mnie o pomoc, gdy przybyłem na miejsce spotkania nikogo tam nie zastałem. Kiedy wróciłem do naszej kryjówki znalazłem tylko trupy naszych towarzyszy i dwóch śmiertelnie rannych.</p><p>- To na pewno była zdrada? Może najpierw zabili Sidonisa.</p><p>Garrus pokiwał przecząco głową.</p><p>- Nie, popytałem u kilku dawnych kontaktów. Zaklepał lot na transportowcu z Omegi, tuż przed atakiem. Wyczyścił tez swoje prywatne konta, sprzedał mnie i wziął nogi za pas!</p><p>- Wiesz gdzie teraz przebywa Sidonis?</p><p>- Nie, trop urwał się po jego ucieczce z Omegi, ale znajdę go. Straciłem cały oddział, poza Sidonisem. Pewnego dnia znajdę go i zabije.</p><p>Widząc zachowanie przyjaciela, mrok i pustkę w jego oczach ugryzła wewnętrzną część policzka zmartwiona. Widać było że śmierć towarzyszy nim wstrząsnęła, obwiniał się i pragnął zemsty. Ta ostatnia sprawa martwiła ją zwłaszcza, z zasady wiedziała że taka zemsta najczęściej nie przynosi ulgi, a jeśli tak to ta ulga jest tylko chwilowa. Potem jest pustka, zemsta nie przywróci zmarłych, nie naprawi szkód, nie cofnie czasu. Jest tylko brzydkim następstwem, kolejną krwawą ofiarą. A jeśli ktoś nosi w sobie tak palącą chęć zemsty przez dłuższy czas, to uczucie go wtedy zmienia, wyżera od środka jak kwas. Dopóki nie pozostanie już nic.</p><p>Alex zapytała o maszynerię i poprawki jakie może wprowadzić chcąc za wszelką cenę zmienić temat i odciągnąć Garrusa od bolesnych wspomnień. Turianin wiedział co robi, złapał jednak przynętę i zaczął opowiadać o możliwych zmianach które może wprowadzić.</p><p>Alex wyszła z głównej baterii ruszyła do windy aby sprawdzić ostatniego nowego członka załogi. Rozumiała czemu Zaeed wybrał akurat maszynownie, prócz Kenneta i Gabby rzadko kto tu przebywał, no chyba że należało wsadzić coś do ładowni. Zaeed w żadnym wypadku nie wydawał się osobą towarzyską. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły pierwsze co zobaczyła to tarcza na ścianie w którą wbite były noże. Normalni ludzi lubią zwykłe rzutki, on noże do rzucania. Niech będzie. Na biurku stał komputer na którym widać było różne części statku. Nieufny i ostrożny, w jego pracy zapewne te cechy nie są rzadkością, ufny i nieostrożny najemnik szybko staje się trupem.</p><p>Zaeed stał oparty o ścianę z rękami zaplecionymi na szerokiej klatce piersiowej. Miał na sobie swoją żółtą nieco porysowaną zbroję. Jego wzrok był pusty i obojętny jak zwykle, Alex zaczęła sądzić że on nie do końca sam z siebie chce tak wyglądać. Możliwe że w dużej mierze jest to efekt jego matowego oka oraz wielkiej blizny na prawej części twarzy.</p><p>- A już myślałam że Cerberus ma na tym statku monopol na kamery. - Stwierdziła Alex złośliwie. - Dopóki nie instalujesz ich pod moim prysznicem, nie obchodzi mnie to. Na statku mamy EDI i mnóstwo podsłuchów. Założę się że w mojej kajucie są przynajmniej trzy. Poprosiłam Mordina aby się tym zajął. W laboratorium było kilka, najdroższą oddał Mirandzie, resztę zniszczył.</p><p>- Ja przepuściłem wszystkie przez zgniatarkę śmieci. Aż żałuje że nie wpadłem na ten sam pomysł co on. Ciekawe jaką minę miała Lawson gdy oddawał jej te pieprzoną pluskwę.</p><p>Zaeed patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil po czym prychnął i odwrócił wzrok.</p><p>- Więc Archanioł to twój dawny kumpel. - Zaczął niezobowiązująco. - Interesujące, znałem nie jednego gościa który chciał go sprzątnąć. Sam nie widziałem w tym sensu, obaj mamy ten sam cel. Ukatrupić jak najwięcej najemników, ale niezły z niego snajper. I przeżył, chodź wszyscy najemnicy Omegi siedzą mu na karku. Chciałbym zobaczyć na co go stać.</p><p>- Garrus jest świetnym żołnierzem. Wielokrotnie uratował moją skórę. - Przyznała po chwili namysłu. - Ruszam do Czyśćca aby zwerbować skazańca. Mam nadzieje że transakcja przejdzie bez problemu, chce jednak widzieć cię na taj misji.</p><p>Zaeed kiwnął głową bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu.</p><p>- Będę tam, ale czemu akurat ja?</p><p>- Nie ufam Mirandzie, Garrus jest ranny i nie nadaje się jeszcze do misji w terenie a doktora nie chce odrywać od pracy. Biorę ciebie i Jacoba. Zresztą pomimo tego że nie do końca zgadzasz się z moimi metodami, nie podważasz ich.</p><p>Na ostatnie jej zdanie Zaeed uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. Alex uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie i wyjaśniła.</p><p>- Gdy przekonywałam chorego batarianina że mam dobre intencję. Gdy chciałam nakłonić uchodźców aby ruszyli naszymi śladami do kliniki Mordina, gdy znaleźliśmy szabrowników i ich nie zabiłam, gdy puściłam batarian którzy grozili Danielowi. Za każdym razem się nie zgadzałeś, czułam jak irytacja rozsadza cię od środka. Nic jednak nie powiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś mi pracować. Nie zgadzasz się ze mną, mimo to wykonujesz moje rozkazy.</p><p>- A już myślałem że chcesz opieprzyć mnie za to że nie będę klepał cię po głowie za każdego uratowanego idiotę. - Stwierdził kwaśno Zaeed.</p><p>- Mam swoje metody, nie każdy musi się z nimi zgadzać.</p><p>Alex rozejrzała się zaciekawiona po jego rzeczach.</p><p>Podeszła do zniszczonego starego krogańskiego hełmu i przyjrzała mu się.</p><p>- Prawdziwa piękność, co? Zabrałem to krogańskiemu watażce Gesarkowi, jakieś siedemnaście lat temu przewodził Krwawej Hordzie na Omedze. To nawet nie było zlecenie, koleś pomyślał że porwie transportowiec na którym akurat leciałem. - Alex oderwała wzrok od hełmu i spojrzała na Zaeeda. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegła jak w jego zdrowym oku mieszają się ze sobą emocje. Duma, melancholia i zadowolenie. Wyraz twarzy jaki miał sprawiał że wyglądał nieco mniej groźnie. - Poważny błąd. Mieliśmy z Gesarkiem pojedynek jeden na jednego, przetrąciłem mu kulasy, wyrwałem spluwę i ukatrupiłem wszystkich drani z Hordy którzy akurat byli w pobliżu. W życiu nie widziałem tak zmaltretowanego krogańca. Zatrzymałem ten hełm żeby przypominał mi jego żałosną minę.</p><p>- Znałeś już wcześniej tego kroganina? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>Zaeed pokiwał głową zamyślony.</p><p>- To dłuższa opowieść. - Stwierdził zwięźle Zaeed.</p><p>- Mam czas.</p><p>Najemnik spojrzał na nią z czymś na kształt zaskoczenia, jak szybko to uczucie pojawiło się na jego twarzy tak samo szybko zniknęło.</p><p>Alex spędziła następną godzinę słuchając opowieści Zaeeda o tym jak po raz pierwszy wpadł na Gesarka i po raz drugi gdy kroganin porwał transportowiec. Opisał w szczegółach ich walkę oraz to jak później szybko ulotnił się w najbliższym doku. Alex była naprawdę mile zaskoczona tym jak ciekawie najemnik opowiadał o swojej przeszłości. W którymś momencie zapalił papierosa, zazwyczaj nie lubiła gdy ktoś przy niej palił. Tak jak było podczas spotkania z Cathką gdy szukali Archanioła. Fakt że na dzień dobry dmuchnął jej dymem papierosowym w twarz niezbyt ją cieszył. Zaeed nie dmuchał jednak na nią, wypuszczał powoli dym, bez pretensjonalności Człowieka Iluzji czy chamstwa Cathki.</p><p>Czyściec okazał statkiem wielkości krążownika, robił wrażenie. Alex zastanawiała się ile istot znalazło się w tym więzieniu. Nie wiedziała o nim wiele, tylko tyle że podczas wielkiej bitwy na Skylliańskim Pograniczu został on przejęty przez organizację najemników znaną jako Błękitne Słońca. Gdy Zaeed dowiedział się że w środku znajdują się istoty tylko z tej organizacji wyglądał na rozdartego pomiędzy zadowoleniem a irytacją.</p><p>- I chcesz mi powiedzieć że nie będziemy mogli tych sukinsynów zastrzelić? - Pomimo warczenia w jego głosie Alex nie obawiała się go. W obecnej sytuacji przypominał raczej pięciolatka któremu złośliwy rodzić kazał lizać lizaka przez szybę.</p><p>- Mamy odebrać Jack i się wynosić. To jest transakcja, jako najemnik powinieneś wiedzieć coś o transakcjach. - Stwierdziła Alex gdy szli przez śluzę prowadzącą z Normandii do Czyścca.</p><p>- Bezczelna suka. - Warknął Zaeed na tyle głośno żeby Alex go usłyszała.</p><p>- Tak, tak. Skargi składaj w formie elektronicznej do EDI. - Poradziła mu Alex wesoło. Szturchanie go było naprawdę dobrą zabawą, oczywiście nie zamierzała sprawdzać gdzie leży granica jego cierpliwości  i naprawdę go rozzłościć.</p><p>- On cię właśnie obraził pani komandor! - Odezwał się oburzony Jacob. Alex spojrzała na Taylora który wyglądał jakby chciał uderzyć najemnika.</p><p>- W jego przypadku brzmiało prawie jak komplement.</p><p>Sprzeczka jednak ustała w momencie gdy postawili stopy na pokładzie Czyśćca. Przy wyjściu z doku stał turianin w zbroi Błękitnych Słońc/</p><p>- Witam na pokładzie Czyśćca Shepard. Właśnie przygotowujemy przesyłkę wkrótce będzie można ją odebrać. Przepisy bezpieczeństwa zmuszają mnie do odebrania wam broni, zanim przejdziemy dalej.</p><p>- Nie. - Odpowiedziała krótko Shepard.</p><p>Zanim turianin mógł zacząć się kłócić przez drzwi prowadzące z doku wszedł inny turianin.</p><p>- Spocznij. - Nakazał spokojnie żołnierzowi który chciał odebrać im broń. - Pani komandor jestem naczelnik Kuril,a to mój statek. Broń zwrócimy wam przy wyjściu, to standardowa procedura.</p><p>- Moją standardową procedurą jest zachowanie broni. - Powiedziała zimno Alex.</p><p>Naczelnik i Shepard chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem mając nadzieje że druga strona odpuści. Po kilku chwilach takiej walki Kuril odezwał się ponownie.</p><p>- Przepuśćcie ich, nasza placówka jest wystarczająco zabezpieczona żeby poradzić sobie z trójką uzbrojonych gości.</p><p>- Żebyś się nie zdziwił palancie. - Mruknął Zaeed, na szczęście na tyle cicho że tylko Jacob i Alex to usłyszeli.</p><p>- Trwa rozmrażanie celu waszej wizyty. Możecie ruszać natychmiast po realizacji przelewu. Pójdę z wami do centrum administracyjnego, pani komandor.</p><p>Alex skinęła głowa na znak zgody.</p><p>Cała czwórka wyszła z doku i ruszyła przeszklonym korytarzem, po prawej stronie widzieli jak maszyny wyciągają ze ścian komory z więźniami a pod nimi spacerowali strażnicy w zbrojach Błękitnych Słońc.</p><p>- Blok drugi, jak widać starannie pilnujemy naszej populacji. Każda cela to osobny moduł, kilku więźniów dla przykładu wyleciało przez śluzy. Statek składa się z trzydziestu bloków takich jak ten, mamy tu tysiące kryminalistów. W mgnieniu oka możemy wprowadzić blokadę całego więzienia, nie dzieje się tu nic złego.</p><p>Alex miała złe przeczucie patrząc na wnętrze Czyśćca, nie trafiały tu osoby dobre moralnie, normalne czy mogące funkcjonować poprawnie w społeczeństwie.</p><p>- Jack. Co mi powiesz na ten temat?</p><p>Kuril spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jego żuchwy drgnęły w znany jej sposób. Zupełnie jak u Garrusa gdy był zaskoczony.</p><p>-Cerberus ci nie powiedział? - Słysząc milczenie Alex naczelnik kontynuował napiętym głosem. - To najpaskudniejsza kombinacja przemocy i nienawiści jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Niebezpieczna, szalona i wyjątkowo potężna. Wkrótce się przekonasz.</p><p>Słysząc to Alex miała ochotę uderzyć głową w przeszkloną ścianę korytarza. Naprawdę? Człowiek Iluzja chciał dać jej możliwość stworzenia najlepszego oddziału w galaktyce do samobójczej misji czy skłonić ją aby sama to samobójstwo popełniła? Była w stanie zrozumieć Archanioła, najemnika, doktora, watażkę, do diabła nawet złodzieja! Ale psychicznie niestabilny wiezień z najlepiej strzeżonego statku w galaktyce?</p><p>- Jak to się stało że zostałeś szefem tego statku?</p><p>- Utrzymywałem porządek publiczny na Palavenie. Miałem dość patrzenia jak kryminaliści uciekają w galaktykę i kontynuują swoje zbrodnie. Nie można liczyć na łowców nagród.</p><p>Po tych słowach Alex usłyszała za sobą prychnięcie Zaeeda.</p><p>- Najwyraźniej zatrudniasz nie tych co trzeba. - Stwierdził z pogardą najemnik.</p><p>- Nie każdy ma taką reputacje jak ty Massani. Jak dla mnie powinieneś gnić tutaj razem z więźniami, zresztą wielu by tego chciało. - Stwierdził spokojnie komendant.</p><p>- Nie tacy już próbowali. - Warknął ostrzegawczo Zaeed. Alex spojrzała karcąco na Zaeeda kiwając ledwo dostrzegalnie głową. Massani spojrzał na nią wściekły ale zamilkł.</p><p>- W końcu wpadłem na pomysł, jeśli zamknie się przestępców w przestrzeni kosmicznej galaktyka będzie bezpieczniejsza. - Ciągnął dalej naczelnik ignorując Zaeeda.</p><p>- Robisz to bo uważasz to za konieczne?</p><p>- Codziennie mam do czynienia z najgorszymi okazami istot myślących. Rządy nie chcą dokonywać trudnych wyborów. Ktoś musiał to zrobić, żeby zapewnić galaktyce bezpieczeństwo.</p><p>-Utrzymanie tylu istot w przestrzeni kosmicznej nie może być tanie.</p><p>- Możemy sobie pozwolić na rzeczy nie możliwe dla wielu rządów. No i mamy fundusze z ojczyzny każdego więźnia. To brutalni osobnicy, ich planety dobrze płacą za przetrzymywanie ich tutaj.</p><p>Coś kliknęło w umyśle Shepard, jeśli nie wiadomo co co chodzi to chodzi o pieniądze. Jakby inaczej, zapewne jakaś cześć z tych pieniędzy nie idzie na więźniów tylko prosto do kieszeni naczelnika. Alex byłaby zdziwiona gdyby tak nie było.</p><p>- A jeśli ojczyzna nie chce płacić? - Spytała Alex przypatrując się uważnie naczelnikowi.</p><p>- Tłumaczymy że bez ich pomocy, nie będziemy w stanie utrzymać więźnia. I będziemy musieli wypuścić więźnia na ojczystą planetę. W nie określonym miejscu i czasie.</p><p>- To wymuszenie. - Za swoich pleców Alex usłyszała twarde stwierdzenie Jacoba</p><p>- Nie musicie się zgadzać z moimi metodami, ale nie kwestionujcie moim motywów. - Ostrzegł ich Kuril zwodniczo spokojnie. - To nikczemne istoty, trzymam je pod kluczem.</p><p>- Do rzeczy. - Nakazała Alex mając dość tego miejsce i tej osoby.</p><p>Kuril ponownie ruszył korytarzem, Alex i jej drużyna poszli za nim rozglądając się po statku.</p><p>- Ktoś próbował stąd uciec? - Spytał Zaeed po kilku chwilach.</p><p>- Jesteśmy w przestrzeni kosmicznej, dobrze wiedzą że nie maja dokąd uciekać. Mimo wszystko działamy niezwykle ostrożnie. To niebezpieczni osobnicy. Potwierdzę przelew środków z Cerberusa, centrum administracyjne jest na końcu korytarza, musicie minąć pokoje przesłuchań i skrzydło o zaostrzonym rygorze.</p><p>Kuril zostawił ich w korytarzu skręcając w lewo, Alex spojrzała na towarzyszy, wyglądali na bardzo spiętych i czujnych. Dobrze, miała złe przeczucia, lepiej żeby byli gotowi na najgorsze.</p><p>- Nie ufam mu. - Stwierdziła Alex przyciszonym głosem.</p><p>- Nigdy nie powinnaś nawet rozważać zaufania mu. - stwierdził surowo Zaeed. - Należy do Błękitnych Słońc, nie należy ufać nikomu kto należy lub kiedykolwiek należał do tej organizacji.</p><p>Gdy to mówił Alex dostrzegła w jego oczach dziwne intensywne nienazwane uczucie. Nie lubił gangów i dużych grup najemniczych. Ale nigdy nie ukrywał że Błękitnych Słońc nienawidzi zwłaszcza. Alex była ciekawa dlaczego, coś jej jednak podpowiadało że tego jej nie wyjawi.</p><p>Ruszyli wskazaną im przez Kurila drogą rozglądając się ostrożnie. Po kilku minutach doszli do pokojów przesłuchań. W jednym z nich Alex zobaczyła jak batarianin jest bestialsko bity przez najemnika Błękitnych Słońc.</p><p>- Tortury zmieniają wszystkich.Zarówno ofiarę jak i samego kata. Osobiście uważam że tortury są przereklamowane.</p><p>Alex spojrzała zaskoczona na Zaeeda, sądziła że ktoś z jego profesją i dokonaniami nie będzie miał problemu z torturami. W końcu dla wielu jest to środek to osiągnięcia celu, brutalny ale skuteczny. Ona sama brzydziła się tortur, zresztą uważała że zeznania pod ich wpływem nie są nigdy do końca wiarygodne. Torturowany w pewnym momencie będzie gotów przyznać się do wszystkiego byle tylko cierpienie chodź na chwile się skończyło.</p><p>- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Spytał turiański strażnik stojący przed pokojem.</p><p>- Nie ma uzasadnienia dla bicie więźnia który nie może się bronić.</p><p>Ale patrzyła jak przy każdym mocnym uderzeniu więzień krzyczy i rzuca się.</p><p>- To delikatny masaż w porównaniu z tym co robił swoim ofiarą. - Stwierdził spokojnie strażnik.</p><p>Robił okropne rzeczy ludziom których skrzywdził, Alex widziała wielokrotnie jakimi bestiami mogą okazać się istoty myślące, ale nie jest to usprawiedliwieniem tego co się dzieje z nim teraz. W czym ci strażnicy są lepsi skoro sami krzywdzą inne istoty? Nawet jeśli są to istoty najgorszego sortu.</p><p>- To upokarza na równi, jego i ciebie.</p><p>- Dostaliśmy rozkazy. - Upierał się strażnik. Alex dosłyszała jednak w jego głosie cięższą nutę.</p><p>- Nie jesteś dość ważny aby samodzielnie podejmować decyzje? - Spytała nieco prowokacyjnie Alex.</p><p>Po chwili ciszy strażnik westchnął.</p><p>- Przyznaje, czasem czuje się zmęczony. Czy cokolwiek w ten sposób osiągamy? - Spytał retorycznie patrząc na celę.</p><p>- Przerwij to, ze względu na siebie. - Poprosiła Alex.</p><p>- Tak, masz rację. - Następnie wcisnął przycisk włączający komunikator przy drzwiach do celi.</p><p>- Przerwijcie, przynajmniej na razie.</p><p>Alex uśmiechnęła się, kiwnęła głową strażnikowi i ruszyła dalej.</p><p>Gdy w końcu weszli do pomieszczeniu i strażnik wskazał im drzwi po drugiej stronie sali.</p><p>- Centrum administracyjne jest w drugiej części sali.</p><p>Gdy drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi i Alex zobaczyła ciasne puste pomieszczenia wiedziała co to oznacza.</p><p>- Przykro mi Shepard. - Odezwał się przez komunikator w pomieszczeniu Kuril. - Jesteś dla mnie cenniejsza jako więzień, niż jako klientka. Rzućcie broń i przejdźcie do otwartej celi. A nic się wam nie stanie.</p><p>- Idź do diabła. - Warknęła Shepard czując narastająca furię buzującą jej pod skórą. - Albo nie, sama cię do niego wyślę.</p><p>Alex wyciągnęła broń, za jej przykładem poszedł Jacob i Zaeed.</p><p>- Masz swoje strzelanie do Błękitnych Słońc. Szczęśliwy teraz? - Warknęła Alex widząc jak do mieszczenia wbiega grupa uzbrojonych strażników.</p><p>- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. - Przyznał chowając się za jednym z kilku biurek w pomieszczeniu. - Wyciągnijmy Jack z lodówki i rozwalmy każdego kto wejdzie nam w drogę.</p><p>Gdy w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się już kilka trupów i niedziałających mechów FENRIS, wybiegli na korytarz gdzie przyszło im walczyć z kolejnymi falami strażników.</p><p>Skręcili w lewo w korytarzu którym przyszli i ruszyli do centrum ochrony gdzie znaleźli panel bezpieczeństwa Czyśćca.</p><p>- Ta komora i te wszystkie mechy u dołu są dla jednej osoby? - Spytał Jacob patrząc na przednią przeszkloną część pomieszczenia. - Mam złe przeczucia. Shepard jeśli się tu włamiesz, otworzysz wszystkie cele w tym bloku. - Ostrzegł ją Taylor.</p><p>- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. - Zauważył Zaeed.</p><p>Gdy Alex zaczęła wyłączać systemy bezpieczeństwa, komora została wyciągnięta przez wielkie szczypce ukazując osobę zamkniętą w środku.</p><p>- To jest Jack? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Jacob patrząc na skąpo ubraną drobną kobietę pokrytą tatuażami z wygoloną głową.</p><p>Po chwili Jack zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność, w kilka chwil przerwała metalowe kajdany na rękach i szyi zeskakując na ziemie. Trzy ciężkie mechy ruszyły w jej stronę, gdy tylko zobaczyli że się uwolniła. Jack pobiegła na nich a po chwili Alex poczuła jedynie pod stopami drżenie.</p><p>- Musimy zejść na dół. - Nakazała wyciągając broń i biegnąc w stronę drzwi.</p><p>Gdy zeszli już na dół bocznymi drzwiami w pomieszczeniu zobaczyli wielką wyrwę w ścianie i trzy ciężkie mechy leżące mocno zniszczone na ziemi.</p><p>- O kurwa. - Zdołał jedynie powiedzieć Zaeed patrząc na zniszczenia jakich dokonała Jack.</p><p>- Kuril nie przesadzał gdy mówił jaka jest niebezpieczna. Pokonała te mechy bez broni w mniej niż dziesięć sekund gdy my tu schodziliśmy. - Jacob był równie zszokowany jak Zaeed.</p><p>Następnie ruszyli przez dziurę w ścianie. Po drodze zmuszeni byli pokonać mnóstwo strażników oraz mechów. Mając przy sobie Zaeeda i Jacoba to zadanie było niczym spacer po parku. Płonącym, wybuchającym śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym parku. Alex miała tylko nadzieję że Jack będzie tego warta oraz nie zechce ich zabić gdy tylko ich zobaczy.</p><p>Gdy przybyli już na blok pierwszy gdzie Kuril przez komunikator kazał stawić się wszystkim strażnikom zobaczyła tego paskudnego zdrajcę.</p><p>- Jesteś cenna Shepard, mogłem cię sprzedać i żyć jak król. Sprawiasz jednak za dużo kłopotów, wystarczy mi ponowne schwytanie Jack. - Warknął naczelnik patrząc na nią z nienawiścią.</p><p>- Nic z tego , nie mam czasu na handlarza niewolników. - Syknęła Shepard zaciskając zęby.</p><p>- Odwalam brudną robotę której boją się rządy. Dla dobra galaktyki!</p><p>Kuril okazał się trudnym przeciwnikiem. Alex najpierw zajęła się ciężkim mechem oraz strażnikami którzy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, na szczęście to miejsce miało wysuwane osłony w podłodze co dało Alex możliwie dużo osłon. Gdy ostatni strażnik padł martwy Alex zobaczyła że Jacob zniszczył ciężkiego mecha. Gdy spojrzała na podniesienie gdzie znajdował się Kuril zobaczyła że tarcza która otaczała platformę zniknęła a sam naczelnik leżał martwy u stóp Zaeeda.</p><p>- Chciałem to zrobić gdy tylko zobaczyłem tego sukinsyna po raz pierwszy. - Przyznał zeskakując na ziemie.</p><p>- Miło że chociaż ty się dobrze bawiłeś. - Stwierdziła Alex opierając się o jedną z osłon i łapiąc powietrze.</p><p>Następnie ruszyli do doków gdzie jak sądzili skierowała się Jack. Gdy weszli do doku w którym znajdowała się Normandia zobaczyli Jack oraz strażnika za jej plecami, Niewiele myśląc Alex wymierzyła w strażnika i pociągnęła za spust. Jack spojrzała wściekła za siebie na trupa a następnie na Alex i jej drużynę.</p><p>- Czego u diabła chcesz? - Warknęła w stronę Shepard gdy jej biotka zapłonęła ostrzegawczo.</p><p>- Właśnie cie uratowałam. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>- Już był trupem, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. - Stwierdziła lekceważąco. - Więc czego u diabła chcesz?!</p><p>- Nazywam się Shepard i przybywam żeby cię stąd zabrać.</p><p>- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę. Jesteś z Cerberusa.</p><p>Alex założyła ramiona na piersi, zastanawiajac się że Cerberus wkurzył większość osób które ma zwerbować. Jeśli tak to miała problem.</p><p>- Co mają do rzeczy moje związki z Cerberusem? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Od lat robili mi koło pióra, zawsze gdy wyrywałam się na wolnośćwyznaczali olbrzymią nagrodę za moją głowę. To dlatego naczelnik uznał mnie za kurę znoszącą złote jajka. Kiepsko na tym wyszedł.</p><p>Skoro tak, to Alex zagra tą samą kartą którą gra Jack, biotyczka nie jest jedyną osobą umiejęcą rzucać groźbami.</p><p>- Oferuje ci przyjaźń, nie chciałabyś być moim wrogiem.</p><p>- Słuchaj Shepard, to ci ocali życie. - Zawarczał ostrzegawczo Zaeed. To nie była delikatna groźba. I brzmiała dużo lepiej niż słowa Alex.</p><p>Jack przyjrzała się trójce z namysłem.</p><p>- Przylatujesz tu fregatą Cerberusa i chcesz mnie gdzieś zabrać? Masz mnie za idiotkę?</p><p>- Ten statek się rozpada, możemy cię uratować ale musisz nam w tym pomóc.</p><p>- Moglibyśmy pozbawić ją przytomności. - Zauważył Jacob. Alex miała ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę na jego propozycję. Nie dość że wtedy na pewno by im nie zaufała to jeszcze słyszała tan pomysł co oznacza że się go teraz spodziewa.</p><p>- Spróbuj szczęścia. - Jack uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie gdy jej biotka zaczęła znów się zażyć.</p><p>- Nie będziemy jej atakować.</p><p>- Czego dokładnie ode mnie chcesz? - Spytała Jack.</p><p>- Zbieram drużynę na misje przeskoczenia przekaźnika Omega 4 i pokonania Zbieraczy którzy porywają ludzkie kolonie.</p><p>Jack popatrzyła najpierw na nią a potem na Normandię.</p><p>- Chcesz żebym z wami poszła? Hm, nie za darmo.</p><p>- Czego chcesz? - Spytała Alex cierpliwie.</p><p>- Twój statek na pewno ma różne bazy danych Cerberusa, chce do nich zajrzeć i zobaczyć co na mnie mają. Pozwól mi przejrzeć bezy danych jeśli chcesz mnie w swojej ekipie.</p><p>Alex przez chwile rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw aż w końcu skinęła głową.</p><p>- Masz pełny dostęp.</p><p>- Lepiej żebyś nie kłamała. - Zagroziła Jack po czym spojrzała na Normandię po raz kolejny. - Po cholerę wciąż tu stoimy?</p><p>Pół godziny później Alex stała w pokoju łączności razem z Mirandą i Jack. Lawson nalegała by być podczas wprowadzania Jack.</p><p>- Witaj na Normandii Jack, nazywam się Miranda jestem zastępcą Shepard. Na tym statku przestrzegamy pewnych zasad.</p><p>Jack stała oparta o ścianę przy drzwiach i nie zaszczyciła Mirandy nawet jednym spojrzeniem.</p><p>- Shepard powiedz lasencji z Cerberusa żeby się odpieprzyła. Jestem tu tylko z powodu naszej umowy.</p><p>- Miranda wpuści cię do systemu, daj znać jak coś znajdziesz.</p><p>Jack uśmiechnęła się mściwe patrząc na niewzruszoną Mirnadę.</p><p>- Słyszysz śliczna? Zaprzyjaźnimy się, ty, ja i każda mała wstydliwa tajemnica.</p><p>Po tych słowach Jack ruszyła do wyjścia.</p><p>- Będę czytać w ładowni albo gdzieś na dole. Nie lubię tłumów. Trzymaj swoich ludzi z dala ode mnie.</p><p>Gdy Jack wyszła z pomieszczenia Shepard wypuściła powietrze zmęczona.</p><p>Następnie wróciła do CIB aby sprawdzić nowe wiadomości o których wcześniej po powrocie wspomniała jej Kelly.</p><p>Okazało się że miała tylko jedną nową wiadomość która pochodziła od Daniela, asystenta Mordina. Opisał jej uspokajającą się sytuację na Omedze i ponownie podziękował za uratowanie życia.</p><p>Jutro załatwią przemytniczy skład zaćmienia który kazał jej przejąć Cerberus a następnie ruszą by zwerbować krogańskiego watażkę. Alex postanowiła iść na mostek aby zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Joker. Potrzebowała kogoś żeby złagodził jej zszargane nerwy.</p><p>- Cześć pani komandor. - Przywitał się Joker gdy Alex rzuciła się na fotel drugiego pilota.</p><p>- Umrę, przysięgam oni mnie wykończą. Najpierw dwóch agentów Cerberusa, potem najemnik którego boi się pół mojej załogi, do doktora i Garrusa nic nie mam. A teraz szalona karana biotyczka która najwyraźniej nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich. Co mnie czeka dalej?</p><p>Joker słuchał spokojnie jej skarg, a gdzie skończyła spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.</p><p>- Cieszę się że wróciłaś żywa z Czyśćca, ale uważaj, ten kadłub nie pomieści więcej wariactwa. A kogo mamy jeszcze na liście do zwerbowania? - Spytał pilot.</p><p>- Złodziejkę i krogańskiego watażkę. - Mruknęła Alex podpierając głowę dłonią. - Co uważasz o osobach która do tej pory zwerbowaliśmy?</p><p>- Jacob wydaje mi się zbyt sympatyczny jak na gościa który umie kogoś zabić na tyle sposobów. Cieszę się że Garrus wrócił, niepokoi mnie tylko to że przestał być sztywniakiem i zaczął wkurzać i tłuc wszystkich na około. Zaeed jest jak ty, ale za forsę. Póki ja mu nie płacę jest w porządku. Nie powiem nic złego o Mirandzie, głównie dla tego że bym tego nie przeżył. Zero zaskoczenia, Mordin się wywyższa, ale wygląda jakby wiedział co robi.</p><p>Ale wiesz, ja tu tylko pilotuje statek i nie mam z nimi dużej styczności. W sumie bardzo się z tego cieszę.</p><p>Przez następną godzinę Alex rozmawiała z Jokerem na temat przeszłości, obecnej załogi i na każdy inny temat który nie zawierał w sobie Zbieraczy czy Żniwiarzy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Księga 1: Rozdział 6 - Nadzorca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baza naukowa Cerberusa na planecie Aite na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się całkowicie opuszczona. Gdy prom zostawił Alex, Garrusa i Zaeeda na lądowisku cała trójka rozejrzała się podejrzliwie.</p><p>- Cicho tu, mam złe przeczucia. - Odezwał się Garrus gdy cała trójka ruszyła powoli do wejścia.</p><p>- Co nas tu w ogóle przywiało? - Spytał Zaeed.</p><p>- Nawet nie starałeś się mnie słuchać gdy tłumaczyłam szczegóły naszego zadania w promie. - Stwierdziła Alex wzdychając.</p><p>Przez ostatni tydzień jej prywatny terminal był zaśmiecany zadaniami od dowództwa Cerberusa, niechętnie przyjmowała te zadania. Wiedząc że do czasu pokonania Zbieraczy jest zmuszona grać według ich reguł. Tak więc przez ostatnie siedem dni byli zmuszeni latać po całej galaktyce i gasić mniejsze lub większe pożary które nie mogły czekać. Obecnie znaleźli się w Masywie Feniksa na planecie Aite. Ostatni tydzień Alex poświęciła również na dokładniejsze poznawanie członków załogi. Zwłaszcza jej drużyny naziemnej. Mordin którego wzięła na tylko jedną krótką misję trzy dni temu okazał się dobrym wojownikiem polegającym na swojej inteligencji i sprycie. Shepard odkryła też że jest świetną osobą do rozmowy. Kiedy aktualnie nie badał jakiś tkanek czy nie sprawdzał odczytów. Był niesamowicie żywiołowy, energiczny i ciężko było za nim nadążyć. Nie zawsze do końca rozumiała co jej mówił, wtedy cierpliwie tłumaczył żeby zrozumiała o tym co mówił, chociaż połowicznie. Był jednak bardzo zajęty i rzadko znajdował czas na rozmowę. Garrus pomimo swoich przykrych przejść na Omedze nadal był jej nieco złośliwym wspierającym najlepszym przyjacielem. Chętnie dzielił się z nią spostrzeżeniami na temat statku i załogi, zakończonych misji czy jej samej. Jack była szorstką osobą do której dojście wymagało wiele cierpliwości i dobrej woli. Przez ostatnie dni od jej zwerbowania Shepard udało się ledwie trzy razy namówić ją na rozmowę. Okazało się jednak że było coś co obie lubiły, rywalizację. Wczoraj wieczorem Alex udało się ją na mówić żeby wspólnie zagrały w jedną ze starszych gier wyścigowych. Pomimo gróźb i przeklinania ze strony Jack, wydawało się że biotyczka dobrze się bawiła. Najlepiej jednak Alex dogadywała się z Zaeedem, starszy od niej, skrzywiony najemnik bardzo chętnie dzielił się z nią opowieściami ze swoich zleceń. Na początku wyglądał na sceptycznego gdy prosiła aby opowiedział jej kolejne historię. Z czasem zaczął opowiadać jej dłuższe i dużo bardziej szczegółowe historie ze swojej pracy. Alex podobało się jak namiętny i ożywiony stawał się gdy opowiadał jej o swoim ukochanym starym karabinie Jessie, lubiła spokój i uczucie bezpieczeństwa które dawały jego kwatery oraz wiecznie utrzymujący się w nich zapach dymu papierosowego, który nie był na tyle mocny żeby podrażniać jej nos. Zdarzało się że jednego dnia spędziła w jego kwaterach trzy godziny. Nie zawsze rozmawiali, czasami przychodziła tam chcąc pomyśleć w ciszy. Zaeed wtedy najczęściej zapalał papierosa, bądź rzucał nożami a Shepard przypatrywała się temu z fascynacją, bądź czyścił swoją broń której nigdy nie oddawał do składu jak robili to  inni członkowie załogi, do zapachu dymu w pomieszczeniu dołączał wtedy drugi zapach. Oleju do czyszczenia i konserwacji broni. Miło było przyjść do kogoś kto niczego od niej nie oczekiwał, nie wymagał i nie patrzył na nią osądzająco. Nigdy nie kwestionował jej wyborów nawet gdy po cichu się z nimi nie zgadzał, czasem gdy przychodziła do niego po misji pytał ją czemu podjęła taką a nie inną decyzję, nie robił tego jednak w sposób osądzający czy potępiający. Była w nim zwykła ciekawość którą często ukrywał pod maską znudzenia lub obojętności. Powoli uczyła się jak go czytać, jak rozpoznawać jego prawdziwy nastrój i intencję, nie po wyrazie twarzy który często był taki sam, ale po drobnych ruchach i gestach które różniły się w zależności od jego nastroju. Był dobrym przyjacielem, nawet jeżeli to uczucie było tylko jednostronne, często musiała przypominać sobie że jest przy niej dla zapłaty, że jest najemnikiem. Że na każdej misji jaką miał dawał z siebie 100% i ta niczym się w tym przypadku nie różniła. Że wielokrotnie jego zaufanie do różnych osób zostało złamane. Nie powiedział tego otwarcie ale zrozumiała drugie dno jego wypowiedzi. Nigdy więcej nikomu nie zaufa, w nikogo nie zaangażuje się w sposób emocjonalny, nie chodziło tu o romantyczne uczucie, ale o jakiekolwiek które mogłoby doprowadzić do tego że zostanie zdradzony. Istniała dla niego tylko praca. Był profesjonalistą.</p><p>Alex została wyrwana z rozmyślań gdy komunikator zainstalowany przy drzwiach do bazy włączył się.</p><p>- Dzięki bogu że jesteś, nazywam się doktor Gavin Archer, sytuacja wymaga natychmiastowego działania. Mamy tu szalejącą WI. Szczegóły później, na razie musimy schować tą antenę.</p><p>Zanim Alex mogłaby cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zareagować na słowa nieznajomego mężczyzny połączenie zerwało się.</p><p>- Pięknie, znowu zbuntowana WI, aż przypomina mi się misja na ziemskim księżycu. - Stwierdził Garrus przygnębiony.</p><p>- Mamy walczyć z cholerstwem którego nie można zastrzelić w normalny, konwencjonalny sposób. - Mruczał Zaeed przechodząc przez drzwi za Alex i Garrusem. Alex podzielała niezadowolenie obu mężczyzn,pamiętała jak ciężko było zniszczyć zbuntowaną WI na księżycu, ona, Garrus i Tali spędzili na księżycu cały cholerny dzień, a następnie musieli zgłosić się do doktor Chakwas ze względu na cięższe rany których się nabawili podczas walki.</p><p>Gdy weszli do budynku i zaczęli schodzić po schodach natknęli sie na wielką przypaloną dziurę na ścianie oraz dwa dość mocno zmasakrowane ciała w znanych Alex ubraniach Cerberusa. Miejsce wyglądało jakby przeszedł tamtędy krwawy huragan, jedna z kanap paliła się, teczki i papiery zostały rozrzucone po całej recepcji, w ścianach były dziury po kulach i duże czarne przypalenia. Gdy Alex podeszła do jednego z biurek na monitorze pojawił się mężczyzna który rozmawiał z nimi chwilę wcześniej przed wejściem do budynku.</p><p>- Zamknąłem się w serwerowni w odległym zakątku bazy, gethy się uwolniły. Kontrolę przejął wrogi program WI, uważaj umarło tu dziś wielu dobrych ludzi, nie chce byś do nich dołączyła. Uważaj na kame... - Pod koniec jego słów obraz zaczął się zrywać a dźwięk zaczął zanikać. Zanim naukowiec zdążył powiedzieć im coś więcej połączenie całkowicie zostało zakończone.</p><p>- Gethy oraz zbuntowana WI świetnie, ten dzień zapowiada się coraz lepiej. - Stwierdził Garrus rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.</p><p>Alex dostrzegła koło nich kamerę, pod koniec wiadomości doktor chciał ich chyba ostrzec aby uważali na kamery, a skoro on ich nie ma pod kontrolą a widać doskonale że działają, to oznaczało że nad nimi musiała mieć władze zbuntowana WI. Nie wiele myśląc Alex wyciągnęła pistolet i oddała dwa strzały patrząc jak kamera upada na ziemi. Na jej działanie Zaeed który był odwrócony tyłem zerwał się zaskoczony i spojrzał na nią z pretensją.</p><p>- Chcesz nam na dzień dobry zrzucić na głowę te gethy, szalona kobieto?! - Warknął z pretensja najemnik.</p><p>- Archer chciał ostrzec nas przed kamerami, jeśli tylko jakieś zobaczycie natychmiast je niszczcie, wolę dmuchać na zimne. - Wyjaśniła Alex, nie zrażona złością najemnika.</p><p>Gdy ruszyli dalej znajdowali większy bałagan i więcej martwych ciał. Mężczyźni i kobiety w bardzo złym stanie, niektórzy byli tak podziurawieni przez kulę że ledwo będzie można ich zidentyfikować na podstawie wyglądu. W końcu w jednym z laboratorium natrafili na jakiś elektroniczny dziennik, głos należał do Archera.</p><p>- Wiadomość do całego personelu. Wiem że badania żywych gethów wywołują obawy, zgadzam się że to duże ryzyko. Jednak potencjalne korzyści są znacznie większe, pewnego dnia wasze dzieci wam podziękują.</p><p>- Czy ich tutaj do pogięło?! Badali działające gethy? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Garrus. - To nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze.</p><p>- Pieprzony sukinsyn, teraz ci ludzie raczej już dzieci mieć nie będą. - Dodał z obrzydzeniem Zaeed piorunując elektroniczny dziennik, jakby to on był czemuś winien.</p><p>Następnie Alex podeszła do jednej z konsol chcąc otworzyć drzwi które prowadziły do dalszej części kompleksu. Gdy zaczęła obchodzić zabezpieczenia na wszystkich ekranach pojawiły się zielone migoczące zakłócenia a do jej uszu dobiegł ogłuszający niezrozumiały dźwięk jakby ktoś jednocześnie przejeżdżał paznokciami po tablicy i włączył wyjątkowo głośny silnik.</p><p>Alex zakryła uszy dłońmi czując jak jej bębenki uszne drżą z bólu. Po kilku chwilach dźwięk ustał a nietypowe zakłócenia na ekranach w pomieszczeniu zniknęły.</p><p>- Co to kurwa było?! - Spytał Zaeed łapiąc oddech i odrywając dłonie od uszu.</p><p>- To pewnie była zbuntowana WI. - Stwierdziła Alex starając się uspokoić szalejące serce.</p><p>- A niech to WI blokuje sterowanie i zakłóca łączność. Musimy ją powstrzymać, próbuje nadać swój program poza planetę. - Odezwał się ponownie głos Archera przez komunikator. - Zniszcz anteny wokół talerza, na niższym poziomie jest kolejka. Musisz tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej.</p><p>- Jaki program? - Spytał Garrus zdezorientowany.</p><p>- Znajdźmy doktorka i dowiedzmy się.</p><p>- Spokojnie panowie, najpierw zniszczymy anteny. Potem dowiemy się co tutaj się dzieje. - Stwierdziła Alex studząc zapał Vakariana i Massaniego.</p><p>Gdy pokonywali kolejne korytarze i pomieszczenia parokrotnie w ekranach i komputerach które mijali pojawiały się zielone zakłócenia którymi była WI. Gdy Alex zobaczyła ją po raz trzeci lub czwarty w jej głowie pojawiła się absurdalna myśl że te dziwne zielone zakłócenia w postaci dziesiątek kwadratów układają się w twarz. Gdy przyjrzała się im w kolejnym terminalu jaki mijali miała prawie stu procentową pewność.</p><p>- Albo ja wariuje albo ta WI która pojawia się na monitorach przypomina mi twarz. - Przyznała po chwili Alex.</p><p>- A już miałem nadzieję że tylko mnie wyobraźnia robi w konia. Dlaczego musiałaś rozwiewać moje nadzieje. - Narzekał Garrus.</p><p>- Czyli cała nasz trójka widzi w tych cholernych zakłóceniach czyjąś mordę, a jak wiemy WI nie powinny tak działać. Po co miałaby przyjmować kształt ludzkiej twarzy? - Spytał po chwili Zaeed. </p><p>- Nie mam pojęcia, ale z każda chwila mam coraz gorsze przeczucia. - Przyznała Alex.</p><p>Pierwsze ich spotkanie z gathami odbyło się w stołówce, dla Alex to była pierwsza konfrontacja z gethami od czasu wybudzenia. Walczyła z najemnikami, ciężkimi mechami, mechami LOKI i FENRIS. Ale do tej pory nie natknęli się wcześniej na gethy. Z jednej strony to było tak znajome a z drugiej Alex żałowała że nie wzięła ze sobą Mirandy która mogłaby użyć na te cholerne maszyny przeciążenia i zaoszczędzić im dużo czasu i nerwów. Gdy udało im się już wykończyć wszystkie gethy ruszyli dalej mając nadzieję że kolejka znajduje się już niedaleko. Alex miała zdecydowanie dość tego miejsca, wściekłej WI, gethów i strasznie zmasakrowanych martwych ludzi.</p><p>Gdy znaleźli się już w kolejce i udało im się ją uruchomić po kilku chwilach drogi ponownie odezwał się Archer.</p><p>- Cholera, próbuje wycelować anteny w nowy cel, może wysłać dane do naszego satelity. Będzie ciężko, masz coraz mnie czasu. - Odezwał się Archer przez komunikatory Alex i jej towarzyszy. Brzmiał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego a to co mówił wcale Alex się nie podobało.</p><p>Gdy wyszli z kolejki w korytarzu zobaczyli więcej ciał,krwi i zniszczeń. Szli przez bazę starając się ignorować makabryczny widok ludzi którzy zostali w niektórych przypadkach wręcz rozszarpani przez grad pocisków. Gdy usłyszeli komunikat że wkrótce zostanie nawiązane połączenie satelitarne ruszyli biegiem przez resztę stacji wiedząc że nie mają dużo czasu. Gdy dotarli już do satelity Archer nakazał im zniszczyć wsporniki wysadzając kondensatory przy każdym z nich. Za każdym razem gdy udało im się zniszczyć wspornik anteny, WI wydawało z siebie gniewny zniekształcony ryk. Było mnóstwo gethów, wybuchów i coraz więcej trzęsień po zniszczeniu każdego wspornika.Gdy wszystkie trzy wsporniki zostały zniszczone konstrukcja zaczęła się zawalać. Alex, Zaeedowi i Garrusowi udało się w ostatniej chwili zeskoczyć na metalowy most zanim wszystko całkowicie się rozpadło i runęło na ziemie.</p><p>Następnie w drodze powrotnej udało im się spotkać doktora Archera który obiecał wszystko im wyjaśnić gdy znajdą się już w bazie.</p><p>Zaeed i Garrus zajęli się zebraniem ciał oraz wsadzeniem ich do trumien które o dziwo baza miała na składzie. Alex nawet nie chciało się myśleć jakie to było dziwne i przerażające. Shepard natomiast poszła za doktorem do jego gabinetu żeby porozmawiać. Przez wielkie okno widziała jak Garrus i Zaeed przynoszą trumny z logiem Cerberusa na lądowisko aby móc potem wsadzić do nich ciała i przesłać Cerberusowi do identyfikacji i powiadomienia rodzin.</p><p>- Dzięki tobie zyskaliśmy trochę czasu, chodź pewnie niewiele. To jeszcze nie koniec. - Archer siadł na krześle przy swoim biurku i popatrzył na nią zmęczony.</p><p>- Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia.</p><p>- To projekt nadzorca, próba uzyskania kontroli na gethami. Poprzez sprzężenie ludzkiego umysłu z WI. Rezultaty są... niezadowalające.</p><p>Po jego słowach Alex spojrzała przez okno na swoich towarzyszy. Niezadowalające, to zdecydowanie za mało powiedziane.</p><p>- Ciekawe co nazwałbyś kompletną klapą? - Spytała Alex zakładając ramiona na piersi.</p><p>- Nie możesz dyskwalifikować całego projekt, odnieśliśmy przynajmniej częściowy sukces. Mój brat David zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale jego mózg nie wytrzymał sprzężenia z WI. Teraz jest jak wirus, zaraża naszą sieć przejmując kontrolę nad każdym urządzeniem na które się natknie. Dlatego trzeba było zniszczyć antenę, wyobraź sobie co by było gdyby się stąd wydostał. - Na jego słowa Shepard zacisnęła zęby czując narastającą frustrację. Archer jest jedynym ocalałym w całej bazie, reszta naukowców jest martwa i podziurawiona jak sito, niebezpieczna WI sprzężona z ludzkim umysłem chce wydostać się na wolność a on nazywa to częściowym sukcesem. Miała ochotę go uderzyć, mocno.</p><p>- W jaki sposób kontroluje elektronikę?</p><p>- To hybrydowa inteligencja z jaką nigdy dotąd się nie zetknąłem, trudno stwierdzić która część jest człowiekiem a która maszyną.</p><p>- Jaki jest najgorszy możliwy scenariusz? - Spytała Alex wzdychając zmęczona.</p><p>Archer spojrzał zdenerwowany w okno zaciskając usta.</p><p>- Technologiczna apokalipsa. Każda maszyna, broń i komputer zwróci się przeciwko nam. Jeśli trafi do extranetu... Kto wie do czego może to doprowadzić.</p><p>Alex poczuła jak jej krew robi się zimna ze zdenerwowania, w ciągu kilku sekund przez jej głowę przeleciały setki obrazów. Aparatury podtrzymujące życie, potężne maszyny które mogłyby zniszczyć pół planety, miliony wyprodukowanych mechów używanych przez różne organizacje w całej galaktyce, niesamowicie ważne informacje przechowywane na dyskach komputerów. Co za banda nieostrożnych idiotów!</p><p>- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim rozpoczęliście eksperyment!</p><p>- Nie da się przewidzieć, każdego możliwego wyniku. A już na pewno tego co spotkało Davida.</p><p>Podłączenie ludzkiej świadomości do WI i możliwość problemów i buntu a następnie technologiczna zagłada. To było tak cholernie oczywiste. Ile w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku powstało filmów i prac na ten temat?! Gdy ludzie dopiero się rozwijali i uczyli. Czy ten idiota naprawdę uważał się za naukowca?</p><p>- WI ma siedzibę w głównym laboratorium na stacji Atlas. Teraz jest ono odcięte. Żeby tam wejść musisz dostać się do terminali na stacjach Prometeusz i Wulkan i ręcznie pokonać zabezpieczenia. - Wyjaśnił Archer.</p><p>- A jeśli będę musiała zabić twojego brata?</p><p>Alex wiedziała że istnieje taka możliwość, nie wiedziała w jakim stanie psychicznym jest ten człowiek. Czy da się go jeszcze uratować i chociaż nie chciała dziś przelewać więcej krwi to mogła nie mieć wyboru.</p><p>- Miejmy nadzieję że do tego nie dojdzie. - Odezwał się po chwili naukowiec opuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce.</p><p>- Czym dokładnie jest projekt Nadzorca?</p><p>- Chcieliśmy wykorzystać religijne impulsy gethów jako broń. Kiedy podążyły za Sarenem zrozumieliśmy że można je oszukać. Gdybyśmy stworzyli elektronicznego figuranta, wirusa z twarzą że się tak wyrażę. Moglibyśmy kontrolować gethy. To by była broń doskonała, zwycięstwo bez ofiar. Moglibyśmy uniknąć wojny z gethami. Przynajmniej taki był plan.</p><p>Krótko mówiąc zabawa w pseudo bogów, takie rzeczy nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.</p><p>- Co poszło nie tak z eksperymentem?</p><p>- David zgłosił się na ochotnika i dał się podłączyć do WI żeby mogła zyskać prawdziwą świadomość. Teoretycznie powinien być bezpieczny, ze sztuczną inteligencją nigdy nie można być pewnym.</p><p>- Więc nie trzeba było próbować skoro znaliście ryzyko.</p><p>- A gdybyś ty nie próbowała znaleźć Żniwiarzy komandor Shepard? Co by się wtedy stało z galaktyką? Czasem trzeba zignorować ryzyko.</p><p>Alex zacisnęła zęby starając się nie krzyczeć. Nie miał prawa porównywać jej działań i swoich. Ratowała ludzi, robiła to bo została do tego zmuszona, znała ryzyko. Oni igrali z ogniem w ten idiotyczny sposób mimo że wiedzieli ile rzeczy może pójść źle.</p><p>- Powiedz mi więcej o stacjach Wulkan i Prometeusz oraz tej w której teraz jesteśmy.</p><p>- Stacja Wulkan to elektrownia geotermalna zapewnia zasilanie wszystkim czterem placówką. Natomiast stacja Prometeusz to wrak okrętów gethów, pełen uśpionych maszyn. Używamy ich do eksperymentów. To jest stacja Hermes umożliwia nam komunikację z resztą galaktyki. Gdybyś w porę nie zniszczyła anteny doszłoby do katastrofy.</p><p>Połykając litanię na temat jego głupoty i tworzenia stacji w miejscu tak niebezpiecznym jak statek gethów wiedząc że jej nie posłucha Alex pożegnała się i ruszyła do wyjścia.</p><p>- Jak poszła rozmowa? - Spytał Zaeed gdy ją zobaczył zamykając kolejne wieko trumny.</p><p>- Opowiem wam po drodze, muszę odejść od tego człowieka jak najdalej bo czuje że go uduszę. - Stwierdziła Alex idąc przed siebie.</p><p>- A dokąd my w ogóle idziemy? - Spytał Garrus.</p><p>Alex spojrzała na pojazd Cerberusa znajdujący się na lądowisku.</p><p>- Widzicie to cudo? To jest Młot, zamiennik Mako z pierwszej Normandii.</p><p>Na jej słowa Garrus jęknął przerażony, Massani spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.</p><p>- Shepard nie potrafi robić dwóch rzeczy. - Wyjaśnił Garrus. - Tańczyć i jeździć. Obie te rzeczy wychodzą jej tragicznie.</p><p>- Tak, tak jasne. Przyszedł pan maruda niszczyciel dobrej zabawy. - Stwierdziła Alex przewracając oczami.</p><p>Po dziesięciu minutach Zaeed zrozumiał strach i niechęć Garrusa odnośnie pomysłu prowadzenia czegokolwiek przez Alex. Shepard w nowym pojeździe świetnie się bawiła, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jej towarzyszach. Massani siedzący z przodu trzymał się kurczowo fotela wyrzucając co rusz z siebie falę przekleństwa, natomiast Garrus siedzący z tyłu przytulił się do fotela Zaeeda i ani myślał go puszczać.</p><p>- Kurwa uważaj! Misja samobójcza miała dotyczyć walki ze Zbieraczami, a nie twoich umiejętności jazdy! - Krzyknął Zaeed przerażony gdy Alex zjechała z wysokiego wzniesienia na pełnej prędkości.</p><p>- Uspokój się Zaeed, świetnie wiem co robię. Nie panikuj.</p><p>- Śmiem kurwa wątpić. Uważaj, nie skręcaj tak ostro bo wpakujesz nas na skałę!</p><p>- Niedobrze mi. - Jęknął Garrus tuląc tył fotela.</p><p>- Jasna cholera, nawet nie próbuj Vakarian. Puścisz na mnie pawia a nie wrócisz żywy na statek. - Zaznaczył Zaeed patrząc ze strachem na działania przełożonej.</p><p>Przerażenie Zaeeda i Garrusa wzrosło po sto kroć gdy zobaczyli szeroką rzekę lawy na ich drodze.</p><p>- Żaden problem, przejedziemy przez kawałki podłoża dryfujące w lawie. - Stwierdziła Alex.</p><p>Na jej słowa zemdlony Garrus krzyknął przerażony.</p><p>- Nie, Shepard to naprawdę głupi pomysł!</p><p>Komandor nie zwracała jednak uwagi ani na niego ani na Zaeeda który schował twarz w dłoniach ani na krzyczącego Garrusa.</p><p>- Analiza, gruzowisko zapewnia wystarczającą podporę dla pojazdów. - Odezwało się WI Młota.</p><p>- Widzicie, on się ze mną zgadza.</p><p>Przez następne kilkanaście minut Garrus modlił się do wszystkich znanych sobie bóstw a Zaeed rzucał tylko od czasu do czasu litanie przekleństw nadal zakrywając oczy dłońmi.</p><p>Gdy udało im się już odwołać alarm w stacjach Wulkan i Prometeusz, wychodząc z wraku statku gethów Zaeed złapał Alex za ramię i popatrzył na nią twardo.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy żebyś znowu sterowała tym cholerstwem. - Zaznaczył dobitnie.</p><p>- Zgadzam się z Zaeedem, nie po to przeżyłem Omegę żeby teraz ginąć w tak głupi sposób. - Wtrącił Garrus</p><p>- Jestem waszą przełożoną. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>Garrus i Zaeed spojrzeli na siebie w wiele mówiący sposób, że nie wiele ich to teraz obchodzi. Po kilku minutach kłótni Alex siedziała obrażona na wcześniejszym miejscu Zaeeda a najemnik prowadził pojazd. Garrus siedział z tyłu na swoim miejscu dużo spokojniejszy i zdecydowanie mniej zemdlony.</p><p>- Nienawidzę was. - Stwierdziła obrażona Alex.</p><p>- To niewielka cena za zachowanie życia. - Stwierdził spokojnie Zaeed.</p><p>Najemnik dużo spokojniej i bezpieczniej niż Alex zawiózł ich do celu podróży, stacji Atlas. Gdy byli już w środku skontaktował się z nimi wyraźnie spanikowany Archer.</p><p>- Jesteś na miejscu Shepard, do dobrze. Chociaż mam tu niepokojące odczyty, WI próbuje nadać swój program bezpośrednio z twojej lokacji. Musisz dostać się do serwerowni i wyłączyć rdzeń zanim zdoła...</p><p>Niestety WI najwyraźniej przerwała połączenia przez co Alex nie usłyszała reszty wypowiedzi naukowca.</p><p>W rejestracji natknęli się na cześć porzuconych zapisków Archera.</p><p>- Przez wiele lat David był kaleką, teraz jego upośledzenia może pomóc mi dokonać niemożliwego. Jego autystyczny umysł pozwolił mi osiągnąć przełom. David potrafi rozmawiać z gethami.</p><p>Alex zmarszczyła brwi zdziwiona spoglądając na towarzyszy.</p><p>- Archer nie powiedział mi że jego bart miał autyzm. - Wyjaśniła im Shepard. - Czy osoba autystyczna może ogólże zgodzić się na coś takiego świadomie?</p><p>- Może jego upośledzenie było lekkie? - Zaproponował Zaeed spokojnie. - Chociaż cholera wie, nie znam się na tym, nie jestem lekarzem.</p><p>Idąc w głąb budynku znaleźli mnóstwo ciał równie zmasakrowanych jak w stacji Hermes, oraz nieliczne szczątki gethów. Naukowcy walczyli i bronili się, po śladach krwi na ścianach i podłogach widać było że nie radzili sobie jednak zbyt dobrze.</p><p>W jednym z pomieszczeń znaleźli kolejne elektroniczne notatki Archera.</p><p>- Człowiek Iluzja zamknie ośrodek jeśli za tydzień nie zobaczy rezultatów. Nie mam wyboru, podłączę Davida bezpośrednio do sieci nerwowej gethów i zobaczę czy potrafi na nie wpływać. Ryzyko jest niewielkie, Davidowi może się to nawet spodobać.</p><p>Te notatki nie świadczyły że David sam nie zgłosił się na ochotnika. Czuła jednak że coś jest nie tak, Archer nie powiedział jej że jego brat ma autyzm oraz że Człowiek Iluzja zaczął się niecierpliwić.</p><p>Gdy weszli do windy z której wcześniej wyszły gethy, zbuntowana WI postanowiła ową windę przejąć i jeździć nią w górę i w dół. Na monitorze w windzie pojawiły się znane im już zielone zakłócenia układające się w twarz. Twarz Davida zapewne. Po kilku minutach szalonej jazdy w górę i w dół udało im się wyskoczyć z windy na pierwszym poziomie. W w jednym z pomieszczeń znaleźli konsolę wyłączającą WI.</p><p>- Uważajcie, i nie zdziwcie się jeśli ten przycisk przywoła Żniwiarza. - Ostrzegła ich Shepard.</p><p>Gdy Alex próbowała wyłączyła rdzeń WI, poczuła jak prąd niespodziewanie przechodzi po całym jej ciele. Następnie konsola wybuchła jej przed twarzą. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła ją na korytarz i poczuła jak uderza o ścianę. Dostrzegła tylko jak drzwi do pomieszczenia się zamykają. Krzywiąc się komandor wstała z ziemi czując jak jej ciało protestuje z powodu bólu jaki rozchodził się do jej kościach. Była prawie pewna że wybuch uszkodził jej przynajmniej jedno żebro. Gdy Alex przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się zamarła w szoku. Jej otoczenie wydawało się dziwnie zniekształcone i pokryte zielonymi kwadratowymi elektronicznymi cząsteczkami które wcześniej tworzyły twarz Davida kontrolowanego przez WI. Nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyła dalej nie mogąc otworzyć drzwi ze którymi byli uwięzieni jej towarzysze. W korytarzu natknęła się na gethy które zdecydowanie nie były prawdziwe. Po ich zabiciu rozpadały się na dziesiątki zielonych kwadratów. Następnie weszła do jedynego pomieszczenia które było otwarte. Przecierając ponownie oczy w szoku zobaczyła przy kozetce na której leżał geth dziwną cyfrową wersję Archera oraz drugiego mężczyzny który najprawdopodobniej był jego bratem. David siedział na ziemi przytulając kolana do klatki piersiowej i kołysał się delikatnie w przód i w tył, mrucząc wyniki pierwiastkowania. Gavin Archer stał przy kozetce na której spoczywał włączony geth.</p><p>Alex zakładała że to było jakieś wspomnienie, w obecnejchwili patrząc na braci Archer nie była nawet pewna czy nadal jest przytomna i czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Mimo że ból w jej ciele był bardzo prawdziwy.</p><p>- Kończy nam się czas, nie mamy innego wyjścia. Jak zwrócić uwagę gethów?</p><p>Wyraźnie zdenerwowany Gavin schował twarz w dłonie, geth w tej samej chwili wydał znajomy turkoczący dźwięk. David zainteresowany spojrzał na spokojnie leżącego getha wstał w podłogi i zaczął naśladować dźwięk przed chwilą wydawany przez robota. Na jego działanie geth przekrzywił głowę w jego stronę i ponownie zaczął turkotać.</p><p>Gavin spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego brata.</p><p>- Robot mówi "cześć". - Wyjaśnił niewinnie David chyba nie do końca rozumiejąc szok Gavina.</p><p>- Eureka! David jesteś cudotwórcą! - Wykrzyknął szczęśliwy Archer.</p><p>A więc autystyczny umysł Davida pozwolił mu rozumieć jerzyk gethów, to Alex już wiedziała. Chociaż obecnie patrzyła na to z mieszanką szoku i niedowierzania. Widząc jednak w jakim stanie był David nie była już taka pewna czy sam zgłosił się na ochotnika do połączenia z WI.</p><p>Gdy Alex wyszła na drugi korytarz, zobaczyła przez szybę jak nad rdzeniem WI u dołu unosi się wielka cząsteczkowa twarz Davida. Tym razem jednak gdy się odezwał rozpoznała co mówił. Jego głos nadal był nieco zniekształcony ale była prawie pewna że powiedział. "Cicho! Niech to się skończy". A więc był świadomy, i chyba cierpiał.</p><p>Gdy dostała się już do rdzenia zobaczyła ostatnie wspomnienie. Przerażony David podłączany do jakieś dziwnej aparatury, następnie gdy naukowcy włączyli WI David przerażony bądź cierpiący kontrolując gethy zabił naukowców którzy podłączyli go do maszyny.</p><p>Obecnie widziała tylko niewyraźny zarys jego sylwetki zamkniętej w jakieś dziwnej kuli składającej się z komputowych zakłóceń.</p><p>Następnie David zaczął przygotowywać się do przesyłania danych. Zaczął również wysyłać na Alex gethy. Walka był trudna i męcząca. Była sama, poobijana i zdezorientowana z ograniczonymi zapasami magazynków termicznych.</p><p>Gdy w końcu udało jej się zniszczyć osłonę i powstrzymać wysyłanie zobaczyła makabryczny widok. W obie ręce miał wbite dziwne bardzo grube igły, powieki były rozwarte za pomocą dziwnie wyglądających szczypiec przez które nie mógł w żaden sposób zmrużyć oczu, z których nieprzerwanie ciekły mu łzy, w usta miał wsadzone dwie grube metalowe rury. Wokół szyi miał zamontowane dziwne metalowe urządzenie składające się z prętów które widocznie raniły jego skórę i tworzyły krwawe otwarte rany. W jego oczach dostrzegła ogromny ból i strach. Ledwo słyszalnie powtarzał "cicho , niech to się skończy", co utrudniały mu wspomniane dwie metalowe rurki wetknięte w usta. Alex patrzyła z trwogą i niedowierzaniem na bestialskie urządzenie. Zanim jednak zdążyła zrobić choćby krok usłyszała jak drzwi się otwierają i do pomieszczenia wbiega kilka osób. Gdy spojrzała na siebie zobaczyła cała swoją drużynę naziemną. Na przedzie byli Zaeed i Garrus, za nim widziała Jack, Mirandę, Jacoba i Mordina. Wszyscy spoglądali z podobnym wyrazem szoku i niedowierzania na Davida.</p><p>- Jezu. - Zdołał wydusić z siebie Jacob patrząc na urządzenie.</p><p>- Co wy wszyscy tu robicie? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Powiadomiliśmy ich, na wszelki wypadek. - Wyjaśnił Garrus nie spuszczając wzroku z maszyny.</p><p>- Trzeba go z tego wyciągnąć. Mordin jakieś propozycje? - Spytała Alex ponaglająco gdy grupa podeszła bliżej.</p><p>Zanim salarianin zdołał coś powiedzieć drzwi po raz drugi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wbiegł Gavin Archer. Widząc go Shepard poczuła narastającą furię. David nigdy się nie zgłosił, nie chciał tego, nie zasłużył na to. Jak własny brat mógł poddać go takim torturom?</p><p>- Stój! - Krzyknął Gavin podbiegając do niej. - Błagam nie rób niczego pochopnie.</p><p>Shepard zacisnęła pięści czując jak paznokcie boleśnie wbijają jej się w dłonie. Ten człowiek prosił ją aby nie robiła niczego pochopnie? Ten sam człowiek który sprawił swojemu bratu tyle bólu? Odarł go wręcz z godności i człowieczeństwa podpinając go półnagiego do tej chorej maszyny?!</p><p>- Pochopnie?! - Krzyknęła wściekła odwracając się do naukowca. - To mówi ktoś kto eksperymentował na własnym bracie?!</p><p>- Wiem jak to wygląda, ale nie chciałem żeby spotkała go krzywda. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Nie planowałem tego, to był wypadek. Kiedy David komunikował się z gethami to wydawało się nieszkodliwe. - Błagał desperacko Gavin. Widząc jak jej drużyna zaczyna się wściekać równie mocno jak ona, widząc że biotka Jack płonie niebezpiecznie a Zaeed chwyta za broń nakazała im zachować spokój i nie wtrącać się.</p><p>- I zanim się zorientowałeś urządziłeś mu piekło za życia?</p><p>- Nie miałem wyboru wymagania były zbyt wysokie Człowiek Iluzja nie akceptuje porażki. Wojna z gethami oznacza rozlew krwi. Poproszono mnie żeby wymyślił jak go uniknąć.</p><p>Nie chodziło tylko o to, sam przyznał to między wierszami. Chodziło o broń, o kontrolę o władzę. Tam nie było tylko altruistycznych pobudek. Nie zna Cerberusa od dzisiaj, oni nic nie robią bez możliwości uzyskania korzyści dla siebie.</p><p>- Kto ci dał prawo do zabawy w Boga?! - Krzyknęła Alex robiąc krok w przód.</p><p>- Ludzie którzy sami bali się podejmować ciężkie decyzje. Kiedy modlą się o cud, modlą się żeby ludzie tacy jak ja dokonali trudnego wyboru. Jeśli dzięki mnie miliony matek nie będą musiały opłakiwać synów. Moje sumienie będzie spokojne.</p><p>Alex słyszała i widziała koło siebie jak jej drużyna gotuje się z wściekłości, starając się nie sięgnąć po broń. Nie uspokajał ich widok uwięzionego Davida ani jego ciągle prośby "cicho, niech to się skończy"</p><p>- Spójrz na niego. - Rozkazała Alex mając na myśli uwięzionego Davida. - Twój brat już nigdy nie będzie taki sam.</p><p>- Uszkodzenia nie muszą być trwałe. - Sprzeciwił się z nadzieją Gavin. Nie patrzył jednak prosto na Davida i makabryczną maszynę. Wzrok miał wlepiony w ścianę. - Może rozwinie jakąś namiastkę dawnej osobowości.</p><p>- Poświęcisz szczęście własnego brata dla własnych ambicji? - Spytała Alex z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>Gavin spojrzał ponownie na brata a jego zdeterminowana mina na chwilę załamała się i Alex dostrzegła błysk wątpliwości i poczucia winy.</p><p>Dostrzegła jednak coś jeszcze, palącą ambicję, Alex wiedziała że nie ważne co się stanie nie pozostawi Davida z bratem. Już raz wyrządził mu krzywdę i nie miała wątpliwości że mógłby to zrobić znów.</p><p>- To co zrobiłem jest nietyczne. Jeśli umrze, będzie to moja wina. Pozwól mi się nim zająć. - Poprosił cicho Gavin.</p><p>- Widziałam dość okrucieństwa żeby wiedzieć że tu nie będzie bezpieczny. Zabieram go.</p><p>- Nie! Zostaw go, jest zbyt cenny.</p><p>Na jej słowa Gavin krzyknął i wyciągnął broń, zanim Alex zdążyła mu ją wyrwać, w jego dłoń trafił pocisk z pistoletu. Alex zobaczyła jak Zaeed z zimn furią na twarzy robi krok w przód. Mordin i Garrus złapali go za ramiona aby go powstrzymać. Gavin jęknął i złapał się za zranioną rękę.</p><p>- Jeśli spróbujesz go szukać znajdziesz co najwyżej tę kulkę. - Warknęła Alex wyciągając własny pistolet i celując nim w twarz naukowca.</p><p>- Dokąd chcesz go zabrać? - Spytał Gavin ściskając krwawiącą dłoń. Kilka kropel jego krwi spadło na sterylnie biała podłogę.</p><p>- Do Akademii Grissoma, potrafią pomóc takim jak David. Bez tortur. - Alex włączyła swój komunikator łącząc się z Normandią. - Joker skontaktuj się z kimś z Akademii Grissoma. Daj im znać że mamy kogoś kto potrzebuje pomocy. To pilne. - Następnie spojrzała zimno na naukowca. - Człowiek Iluzja może mnie zwolnić, gówno mnie to obchodzi.</p><p>Następnie skinęła głową Zaeedowi żeby pozbył się stąd naukowca. Najemnik nadal z bronią w ręku podszedł do Gavina i warknął przystawiając mu pistolet do czoła.</p><p>- Wypierdalaj stąd, póki może to zrobić o własnych siłach!</p><p>Mordin z pomocą Alex i Garrusa uwolnili Davida. Jego stan był bardzo zły, przy każdej najdelikatniejszej próbie dotyku wzdrygał się i jęczał przestraszony. Na pierwszy rzut oka Alex dostrzegła wiele otarć i otwartych ran gdy ściągnęli z niego całe to piekielne urządzenie. Na ten widok serce Alex ściskało się boleśnie. Mordin zastosował trochę medi-żelu aby złagodzić ból, stwierdził jednak że w tych warunkach niewiele więcej może zrobić. Chłopak potrzebował specjalistycznej pomocy które obecnie Mordin w tym otoczeniu nie mógł udzielić. Miranda i Jacob dostali nakaz znalezienia jakiś kocy. Gdy Zaeed i Jack upewnili się że doktor na pewno opuścił laboratorium wrócili do pomieszczenia do którego Mordin zabrał Davida i bez słowa stanęli przy oknie. Po godzinie gdy cała grupa nadal siedziała w pomieszczeniu zdenerwowana nie odzywając się do siebie zbyt wiele Alex usłyszała na korytarzu dźwięki kroków.</p><p>Drzwi otworzyły się, a Alex dostrzegła jedną z osób której najmniej by się spodziewała ujrzeć w tym miejscu.</p><p>- Tato? Co ty tu robisz? - Spytała Alex zmieszana widząc jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi Admirał Hackett. Za nim weszło kilku żołnierzy i dwie osoby bez zbroi w fartuchach. </p><p>- Uznano że dobrym pomysłem będzie powiadomić mnie. Jako że od kilku godzin Przymierze dostawało niepokojące odczyty z tej planety. Oraz dlatego że to właśnie ty powiadomiłaś Akademię.</p><p>Następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu nieufnie. Garrusowi i Mordinowi przyglądał się najkrócej, potem popatrzył zdecydowanie surowiej i groźniej Mirandzie i Jacobowi.</p><p>Na Jack popatrzył z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, najdłużej przypatrywał się Massaniemu.</p><p>- Kiedy już przestaniesz mordować wzrokiem moją drużynę może przejdziemy do rzeczy ważniejszych. - Zaproponowała łagodnie Alex. Cieszyła się widząc ojca, nie chciała jednak żeby między nim oraz przybyłymi członkami Przymierza a jej drużyną wystąpiła awantura.</p><p>Wzrok Hacketta powędrował do Davida siedzącego na krześle, jego rany, opuchnięte oczy i strach były świetnie widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka nawet dla osób nie zaznajomionych z tym co się tu działo. </p><p>- Mój Boże kto...? - Spytał Hackett przypatrując się mężczyźnie.</p><p>- To jest David Archer, cierpi na autyzm z tego co się dowiedziałam. Jego brat wpadł na pomysł aby połączyć go z WI. Nie skończyło się to dobrze, David w napadzie strachu i szoku jaki przeżył po podłączeniu do makabrycznej aparatury przejął kontrolę nad gethami i mechami w tej i trzech innych stacjach na planecie zabijając wszystkich prócz brata który zdołał się schować. Zresztą widzieliście mnóstwo ciał na korytarzach. Udało nam się go powstrzymać zanim wysłał swój program poza planetę.</p><p>- Dlaczego jego własny brat zrobiłby coś takiego? - Spytał po chwili ciszy Hackett przypatrując się Davidowi.</p><p>- Badano możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad gehtami. Z tego co się dowiedziałam David umie naśladować język gehtów. Udało mu się zwrócić uwagę getha na oczach jego brata podczas jednego z testów. Wtedy postanowiono go wykorzystać. - Wyjaśniła Alex piorunując wzrokiem Mirandę która chciała się odezwać. Shepard naprawdę nie miała teraz czasu wysłuchiwać usprawiedliwień i wybielania Cerberusa przez agentkę. - Podłączono go do przerażającego urządzenia w rdzeniu głównym, możecie iść i sobie je obejrzeć. Chociaż nie jest to nic przyjemnego. Wyciągnęliśmy go z tego cholerstwa i powiadomiliśmy akademię. David potrzebuje pomocy, mogę się tylko domyślać jak wielką ranę w jego umyśle pozostawiły te tortury.</p><p>- Nieetyczne. Bestialskie. Kompletnie niedające efektu. Całkowita porażka która nie powinna się zdarzyć. Eksperyment pochłonął za dużo ofiar. - Odezwał się Mordin stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości od Davida aby go nie wystraszyć.</p><p>- Salariański naukowiec z mojej drużyny Mordin Solus zajął się wyciągnięciem Davida z maszyny oraz uśmierzeniem bólu ale to za mało. - Wyjaśniła Alex. - Chce mieć pewność że trafi do miejsca gdzie nikomu już nie przyjdzie do głowy żeby w tak okrutny sposób wykorzystać jego umiejętności. Akademia wydała mi się dobrym pomysłem.</p><p>- Zapewniam że postąpiła pani słusznie. W akademii dostanie fachową pomoc psychologiczną i medyczną. - Odezwał się jeden z dwóch mężczyzn bez zbroi Przymierza. - Chciałbym zapytać o zachowanie pana Archera. Może pani powiedzieć co mówił i jak się zachowywał?</p><p>Alex powiedziała im wszystko co mogła, o jego słowach, o strachu jaki był widoczny w jego oczach, o zachowaniu Gavina Archera o nieufności i zastraszeniu. </p><p>Gdy upewniła się że jej tata i ludzie z akademii zajmą się nim wróciła na statek nie chcąc aby jej drużyna przebywała w obecności żołnierzy Przymierza dłużej niż to konieczne. Widziała napięcie i zniecierpliwienie Jack, spięcie Jacoba czy irytację Mirandy. Gdy wróciła już na statek, zamknęła się w swoich kwaterach patrząc na jedno z dwóch zdjęć na biurku. Miała tylko swojego tatę, David miał tylko swojego brata. Jakim cudem jedyna rodzina jaką posiadał zrobiła mu coś tak okrutnego? Nie wyobrażała sobie żeby jej taka kiedykolwiek wyrządził jej krzywdę. Przygarnął ją chociaż nie musiał, dał jej miłość i dom zmieniając dla niej prawie całe swoje wcześniejsze życie. Mógł ją zignorować jak wielu dorosłych przed nim. Nie zrobił tego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Księga 1: Rozdział 7 - Bezdomna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex siedziała w mokrym, źle pachnącym zaułku czując jak jej żołądek boleśnie ściska się z głodu. Siedziała samotnie na brudnej ziemi pociągając nosem. Od bardzo dawna była sama, bez mamusi i tatusia. Wie że inne dzieci mają tatusiów i mamy, widziała na ładnych kolorowych placach zabaw jak ładnie ubrane dzieci z czystymi włosami i buziami biegają i ciągnął uśmiechniętych dorosłych za rękę. Albo siadają im na kolanach i o czymś opowiadają. Alex nie wchodziła na place zabawi, dzieci ją omijały albo się z niej śmiały, mamusie i tatusiowie kazali jej wyjść i niczego nie zabierać. Jakby spodziewali się że przyszła by coś im zabrać. Nie kradła, nigdy. Bała się kraść, również nie umiała kraść. Gdyby ktoś ją przyłapał mógłby zadzwonić na policję i by ją zabrali. Widziała często jak policjanci wsadzają złych ludzi do aut i ich zabierają. Nie wiedziała gdzie, wiedział że już jednak nie wracali. Boleśnie się o tym przekonała gdy zabrali bezdomnego pana który często dzielił się z nią zdobytym jedzeniem. Więcej już go nie widziała, zabrali go i nie oddali. Alex nie chciała żeby i ją wzięli i nie oddali. Więc nie kradła, chowała się i była bardzo cicho. Nikt na ulicy nie chciał dzielić się z nią jedzeniem. Minęło wiele dni odkąd zabrali pana który dawał jej jeść, odkąd coś jadła. Była za niska żeby wejść do wielkich wysokich śmietników w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, w zaułkach nie leżało nic co można zjeść. Alex skrzywiła się gdy jej brzuch ponownie boleśnie zaburczał, po chwili zerwał się też lekki zimny wiatr. Otuliła się mocniej swetrem który miała na sobie, albo ona schudła albo sweter się rozciągnął.</p><p>Widząc jak słońce powoli zachodzi za wysokie wieżowce miasta Alex wzdrygnęła się doskonale wiedząc że po zmroku najaktywniejsze są gangi oraz inni bezdomni, starsze dzieci które radzą sobie znacznie lepiej od niej oraz bezdomni dorośli.</p><p>Zostanie w tym zaułku nie było dobrom opcją, najlepiej gdyby znalazła jakieś miejsce gdzie mogłaby ukryć się na noc. Gdzieś żeby nikt jej nie znalazł i nie przeszkadzał, gdzieś gdzie może udałoby jej się złapać trochę snu. Po około pół godziny spaceru i przemykania w cieniu, udało jej się znaleźć w miarę suche i ciche ciasne miejsce między niewielkim sklepikiem, który nocą nie był czynny, dzięki czemu Alex miała pewność że nie będą jej przeszkadzać pijacy i awanturnicy oraz jakimś domem. Zwinęła się jak najmocniej aby nie zmarznąć i starała się usnąć. Niestety nasilające się zimno budziło ją co kilka godzin, cienkie podniszczone ubrania nie dawały jej żadnej prawdziwej ochrony przed pogodą. Jesień była bardzo chłodna i deszczowa pomimo ledwie jej początku. Drżąc Alex zamknęła oczy starając się spać. </p><p>Następnego dnia popołudniu Alex uciekała przed niewielką grupką nastolatków którzy często ją prześladowali. Zawsze ich widziała jak rano wychodzili ze swoich domów z plecakami na plecach. Przewodził im gruby piegowaty chłopak o brązowych włosach. Często ją obrażał lub się z niej śmiał. Najbardziej z całej grupy nie lubiła właśnie jego. Nie ważne że nigdy nie kradła, on często twierdził że jest złodziejką. Skoro nie ma domu to oznacza że jest gotowa kraść i że nie powinno się ufać takim jak ona. Mówił że bezdomni są groźni i źli, jakby nie zwracał uwagi na to że sam często popychał ją na ziemi i kopał razem z przyjaciółmi. W niej i w innych bezdomnych widział zagrożenie, nie w sobie. Gdy po jakimś czasie zaczęła się męczyć rozejrzała się spanikowana, nie wiedziała jak to miasto się dokładnie nazywa, wiedziała jednak że jest bardzo małe i nie mieszka w nim wcale tak dużo osób. W południe ulice najczęściej były opustoszałe, Alex nie była pewna czemu. Po prostu tak już było, gdy przychodziło popołudnie ludzie szli gdzieś lub zostawali w domach. Nie była to jeszcze pora gangów więc nie robili tego ze strachu. Wiedząc że nikogo wokół nie ma i nikt jej nie pomoże Alex poczuła przejmujący ją strach. Chociaż i tak rzadko kto zwracał tu uwagę na krzywdzenie bezdomnych których na ulicach było dość sporo.</p><p>Przez nieuwagę i rozkojarzenie Alex potknęła się na nierównym gruncie i upadła na brzuch jęcząc przeciągle z bólu. Wykorzystując tę okazję grupa prześladowców złapała ją i zaczęła poszturchiwać. Zawsze zaczynało się podobnie, najpierw potrącali ją dość delikatnie czubkami butów naśmiewając się, potem gdy nie reagowała, ich docinki stawały się coraz agresywniejsze a poszturchiwanie butami mocniejsze. Aż w końcu przechodzili do krzyków, wyzwisk i kopania. Alex nauczyła się już zwijać ciasno, podkurczając nogi do klatki piersiowej aby chronić brzuch i osłaniać rękami głowę. Nie ważne co robiła zawsze to tak wyglądało, irytowali się tym że nie mówiła i nie reagowała, gdy jednak próbowała się na początku tłumaczyć, prosić czy przepraszać to efekt bywał jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach poszturchiwania stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe a Alex zaczęła czuć jak po jej policzkach zaczynają płynąć słone łzy, nie były one spowodowane jedynie strachem, wywołały je dodatkowo bezsilność, złość i zmęczenie. Ile razy jeszcze będą robić jej krzywdę nim ją zabiją? Nie zrobiła nigdy nikomu nic złego, nie kradła, nikogo nie obrażała i starała się być jak najmniej widoczna. Wiedziała że nie jest jedyną którą oni męczą, czemu jednak też ją? Nic od nich nie chciała, nigdy ich nie zaczepiła ani nie obraziła, chciała tylko od czasu do czasu móc coś zjeść i się spokojnie wyspać. Wiedziała że była gorsza bo miała zniszczone ubrania, dziurawe buty oraz nie miała rodziców, ale dlaczego z taką przyjemnością oni raz za razem jej o tym przypominali?</p><p>Gdy Alex starała się stłumić szloch i nie wydawać głośniejszych dźwięków usłyszała głęboki męski głos krzyczący z niedalekiej odległości. W jednej chwili kopanie ustało i usłyszała.</p><p>- Nic takiego nie robimy proszę pana. - Odezwał się jeden z chłopców którzy chwile wcześniej kopali Alex. - Tylko się wygłupiamy.</p><p>- Wygłupianiem nazywacie kopanie leżącej osoby. - Zagrzmiał mężczyzna, jego głos był głęboki poważny i gniewny. Alex wzdrygnęła się przestraszona i przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej. Ten mężczyzna nie brzmiał przyjaźnie. Następnie usłyszała głośne kroki a gdy uchyliła powieki zobaczyła czarne lśniące duże buty. Musiały należeć do tego tajemniczego mężczyzny. Następnie schylił się spoglądając na nią, pierwsze co dostrzegła to jego niebieskie zimne oczy. Był ubrany w wojskowy mundur i miał czarne włosy i brodę.</p><p>Mężczyzna pomógł jej usiąść tak żeby opierała się o ścinę. Tym co zdziwiło Alex bardziej był fakt że zdjął swoją wojskową kurtkę i narzucił jej na ramiona. Następnie siadł koło niej, chłopcom którzy wcześniej ją kopali nakazał zostać i zaczekać na przyjazd policji. Słysząc o tym że wezwał policję Alex przestraszyła się, nie chciała żeby policja ją zabrała. Ale z drugiej strony mężczyzna nie wyglądał jakby był zły na nią, dał jej swoją kurtkę i nie patrzył na nią w ten zdenerwowany sposób w jaki patrzył na wyraźnie przestraszonych chłopców.</p><p>- Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał nieznajomy.</p><p>- Alex. Moja mama miała na nazwisko Shepard i ja kiedyś też. Ale umarła i zostałam sama. - Wyjaśniła ściszonym głosem Alex.</p><p>- Jak miała na imię twoja mama? - Spytał mężczyzna, słysząc jego dużo delikatniejszy ton Alex spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Wydawał jej się straszny i poważny, ale nie oznaczało to że był zły. Często miło wyglądające osoby do których podchodziła prosić o jedzenie omijały ją bez słowa albo czasami krzyczały. Alex nauczyła się że wygląd to nie wszystko.</p><p>- Nie pamiętam, pamiętam tylko że nigdy się nie uśmiechała i miała takie włosy jak ja. - Wyjaśniła Alex spokojnie. Nie pamiętała mamusi, więc nie miała jak za nią tęsknić? Jak tęsknić za kimś kogo się nie zna?</p><p>- Wiesz jednak jak miała na nazwisko. - Zauważył mężczyzna zaintrygowany.</p><p>- Bo przychodziłam czasami pod drzwi domu w którym mieszkałyśmy żeby tam spać. W tym korytarzu było cieplej niż na dworze, a gdy przychodziłam wystarczająco późno w nocy to nikt mnie nie wyganiał bo wszyscy spali. Na drzwiach mojego starego domu wisiała tabliczka z nazwiskiem Shepard. Po jakimś czasie gdy mamusia umarła ktoś zamieszkał w moim domu a tabliczka zniknęła.</p><p>Po jej słowach mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego, cały czas się jej przyglądał bardzo uważnie.</p><p>- Przepraszam. - Powiedziała po chwili Alex patrząc na swoje brudne paznokcie.</p><p>- Za co przepraszasz? - Spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.</p><p>- Jestem brudna i brzydko pachnę. Dał mi pan swoją kurtkę, ona też będzie brzydko pachnieć. - Powiedziała zawstydzona Alex wiedząc że mężczyzna jest czysty, dobrze ubrany i ładnie pachnie. </p><p>On jednak zamiast zabrać kurtkę z niej lub przyznać jej rację poprawił ją tak aby nie zsunęła się z jej wąskich ramion mrucząc pod nosem coś czego Alex nie zrozumiała.</p><p>- Umiesz czytać? - Spytał mężczyzna gdy skończył poprawiać już kurtkę na jej ramionach.</p><p>- Nie, wiem że literki układają się w słowa a słowa się czyta. Moje imię i nazwisko jest z liter i układa się w słowa. Mama pokazała mi jak je napisać i przeczytać. Ale to było dawno. Nie wiem czy jeszcze umiem.</p><p>- Jak dawno temu twoja mam umarła?</p><p>- Chyba w lato. Dwa lata temu. Było wtedy bardzo gorąco a nasi sąsiedzi pojechali wtedy na plażę. Pamiętam bo ja też bardzo chciałam zobaczy plażę. Widziałam ją tylko na obrazkach.</p><p>- Jak to się stało że po śmierci twojej mamy zostałaś na ulicy?</p><p>- Taki gruby zawsze zdenerwowany pan który pozwalał nam mieszkać w naszym domu kazał mi odejść. Powiedział że nie wolno mi tam być bo nie mam jak zapłacić i że ktoś chce w moim domu zamieszkać. - Wyjaśniła Alex przygnębiona.</p><p>- Nie masz żadnej rodziny?</p><p>- Nie, przynajmniej nic o niej nie pamiętam</p><p>- A tata? - Spytał mężczyzna.</p><p>- Nigdy nie miałam taty. Nie pamiętam żeby mama o nim mówiła. Gdy ja pytałam, krzyczała na mnie.</p><p>Po kilkunastu minutach przyjechała policja. Alex widząc ich auto przylgnęła do ściany zdenerwowana. Policjanci zabrali jednak tylko chłopców którzy ją kopali mówiąc mężczyźnie który jej pomógł że powiadomią go kim są ich rodzice. Policjanci nazwali nieznajomego admirałem. Alex nie była pewna co to znaczy, może miało to coś wspólnego z wojskiem. Na pewno nie było to jego imię ani nazwisko, brzmiało zbyt dziwnie.</p><p>Admirał zapytał ich czemu nikt nie zainteresował się tym że ona mieszka na ulicy. Czemu nikt jej nie pomógł i zapytał czy jest więcej takich jak ona. Policjanci wydawali się zdenerwowani i przestraszeni gniewem w głosie admirała. Alex już się go tak nie bała, wyglądał strasznie, dał jej swoją kurtkę, został z nią i rozmawiał mimo że nie musiał. Mógł udać że jej nie widzi, tak jak zrobiło wiele osób przed nim. Wyglądał strasznie ale był dobry.</p><p>Następnie admirał powiedział że przyjrzy się sprawie bezdomnych w tym mieście. Gdy policja już odjechała jakaś cześć Alex spodziewała się że mężczyzna odwróci się i odejdzie. On zamiast tego spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu. Gdy oboje wstali już z ziemi gdy wóz policyjny zaczął podjeżdżać Alex dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę jak wysoki był mężczyzna. Teraz gdy policjanci zabrali już chłopców którzy ją męczyli i odjechali Hackett stał i patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil zamyślony. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, a następnie spojrzał na powoli zachmurzające się niebo.</p><p>- Będzie padać. - Przyznał po chwili spokojnie. Gdy oderwał już wzrok od nieba ponownie spojrzał na nią. W jego oczach Alex zobaczyła zmianę, nie była pewna jak ją nazwać. Powiedziała by że była to dziwna pewność oraz zdecydowanie. - Nie możesz zostać na ulicy, pójdziesz ze mną do mojego mieszkania? Jutro postanowię jak ci pomóc.</p><p>Alex słysząc to spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, wielu ludzi nie chciało nawet na nią patrzeć, nikomu do tej pory zapewne nie przyszło do głowy że chcieć ją zabrać do siebie. Chociaż na jedną noc. Ten mężczyzna w godzinę zrobił dla niej więcej niż wszyscy ludzie przez ostatni rok.</p><p>- A powie mi pan jak ma na imię? - Spytała nieśmiało Alex czując dziwny strach że nieznajomy za chwilę się rozmyśli i postanowi zostawić ją tu samą.</p><p>Tak się jednak nie stało, Steven Hackett jak się przedstawił, zabrał ją do niewielkiego mieszkania które pachniało w dziwny sposób którego nie umiała nazwać. Nie był to nieprzyjemny zapach, tak pachniały parujące gorące napoje z którymi ludzie czasami chodzili po ulicy. Mieszkanie było jasne i przytulne chociaż dość małe. Pan Hackett wyjaśnił że na codzień nie mieszka w tym mieście i że jest to mieszkanie którego używa przybywając do miasta żeby pracować. Wyjaśnił że należy do wojsk Przymierza oraz opowiedział kim jest admirał gdy Alex wspomniała o tym tytule. Nie mogła wyjść z szoku że ktoś tak ważny w wojsku przejął się nią. Była tylko jedną z wielu sierot na ulicy a ten pan był niezwykle ważną osobą która pewnie ma dużo ważnych rzeczy do robienia. Gdy pokazał jej już mieszkanie zaprowadził ją do łazienki i wręczył jej czyste niezniszczone ubrania które wyglądały jakby były tylko o jeden rozmiar za duże. Gdy go o to zapytała zakładając że powie jej o swojej córce, ten zamiast tego powiedział że poprosił przyjaciela żeby dla niej te ubrania zdobył. Przez chwilę była zmartwiona ponieważ jeśli ktoś wydał na nią pieniądze to będzie musiała się jakoś odwdzięczyć lub zrobić coś w zamian. Tak to działało na ulicy, przysługa za przysługę, nie było nic za darmo. Tak powiedziała jej kiedyś bezdomna starsza pani. Hackett zostawił ją w łazience aby mogła się wykąpać gdy wyjaśniła mu że da sobie radę. Gdy napuściła do wanny ciepłej wody i weszła do niej poczuła się niesamowicie. Jakby trafiła do najlepszego miejsca na świecie, do raju. Od dawna nie pamiętała jak to jest kąpać się w prawdziwej wannie z ciepłą wodą i pianą. Odkąd straciła mamę i dom.</p><p>Nie powinna zapewne siedzieć w wannie zbyt długo i zajmować panu łazienki. Czuła się jednak tak dobrze, nie wiedziała kiedy następnym razem uda jej się wykąpać, możliwe że za następne dwa lata. Jeśli tak będzie to chciała wykorzystać tę okazję aby jeszcze chwilę czuć się dobrze. Czuć świeży przyjemny zapach mydła i móc czuć łagodzące ból jej kości ciepło. Gdy była już czysta, sucha i ubrana posprzątała w łazience zostawiając ręcznik złożony na pralce. Następnie przejrzała się w lustrze, jej rude włosy wreszcie od tak dawna miał swój zwykły kolor i nie były pokryte tłuszczem i brudem. Jakiś czas temu znalazła za śmietnikiem nóż, był czysty, jedynie nieco zardzewiał nadal jednak dość ostry. Alex użyła go żeby ściąć sobie włosy które były już bardzo długie i splątane. Ucieła je sobie do ramion tak aby nie sprawiały problemów. Od tego minął już jakiś czas i jej włosy sięgały do łopatek. Były mocno nierówne i postrzępione jako że sama miała duże problemy z obcięciem sobie włosów, wyglądała brzydko i śmiesznie. Była jednak bezdomną brudną niską sierotą, nikogo nie obchodziłyby jej włosy więc nie przejmowała się tym bardzo.</p><p>Po skończonej kąpieli pan Hackett zrobił jej coś do jedzenia, a dokładniej mówiąc dużo jajecznicy i kilka kromek z szynką. Alex nie jadła tak dobrze i dużo od bardzo dawna.</p><p>Jeden wieczór w jego domu zamienił się w następny, kolejny i kolejny. Aż po dwóch tygodniach Alex leciała z nim do Vancouver gdzie podobno znajdowała się główna siedziba Przymierza. Wcześniej znajdowali się w Ameryce całe życie Alex mieszkała właśnie tam. Najpierw z mamą, potem sama. Po pół roku Hackett adoptował Alex uznając ją za swoją córkę. Niektóre cyniczne media mówiły o tym jako o zagrywce żeby poprawić wizerunek swój jak i Przymierza. Oni jednak nie widzieli tego co Alex, nie znali go. Nie wiedzieli że za każdym razem gdy usypiała na kanapie gdy coś oglądali to zanosił ją do jej pokoju. Pomieszczenia które stworzył specjalnie dla niej. Robił codziennie śniadanie, nauczył ją gotować gdy poprosiła. Opowiadał jej historię o swojej służbie, zapisał ją do szkoły, nauczył ją czytać i pisać. Dał jej dom. Po około roku od ich pierwszego spotkania Alex zaczęła nazywać go tatą. Przez dwa lata patrzyła na inne dzieci które miały dom, mamę i tatę zastanawiając się jakby to było mieć wygodne łóżko, ciepłe posiłki i kogoś do kogo można się przytulić. Teraz już to wiedziała, wiedziała też że jej marzenia i sny o tym w żaden sposób nie dorównywały wspaniałej rzeczywistości. Nadal nie miała mamy, słyszała w szkole jak inne dzieci mówiły o swoich mamach, jak je chwaliły i mówiły jak bardzo je kochają. Ona nie miała mamy, coraz gorzej pamiętała swoją, takie same włosy jak jej oraz fakt że nigdy się nie uśmiechała były jedynymi wspomnieniami po niej. Wiedziała jednak że jej nie potrzebowała, nie tęskniła za nią, nie znała jej. Dla niej jednak zachowała swoje nazwisko, nie znała swojej mamy, wiedziała że ta jednak bardzo ją kochała i Alex też ją kochała. Miała teraz swojego tatę, kilka złośliwych osób z jej szkoły mówiło że nie jest jej tatą, nie łączy ich krew. Że on tak naprawdę jej nie chce, usłyszeli to co rozpowiadały niektórzy dziennikarze. Ona się tym nie przejmowała, kochała swojego tatę, nie musieli mieć tej samej krwi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Księga 1: Rozdział 8 - Cena Zemsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siedząc razem z Zaeedem w promie Alex spoglądała na bujną roślinność planety na której znajdowała się główna baza Błękitnych Słońc. Zaeed miał bowiem niedokończone zlecenie które obiecała pomóc mu zamknąć. Chodziło o oswobodzenie Rafinerii Eldfell-Ashland spod władzy Błękitnych Słońc. Wiedząc o satysfakcji jaką czerpie Massani z zabijania członków własnie tej organizacji nie powinna się dziwić że podjął się tego zadania. A jednak czuła że coś jest nie tak. Zaeed siedział niespokojnie na przeciwko niej, był wyraźnie spięty a jego mina nie wyrażała zimnej obojętności jak to miał w zwyczaju. Im bardziej zbliżali się do celu tym bardziej zły i poirytowany się stawał. W jego spojrzenia widać było coś niepokojącego co sprawiało że po plecach Alex przebiegał dreszcz. Przy żadnej wcześniejszej misji tak się nie zachowywał. Na początku gdy był lekko poddenerwowany Alex zakładała że mogło to być spowodowane tym że na misje ruszyła tylko ich dwójka. Szybko jednak wykluczyła tę możliwość jako że Zaeed Massani jest wolnym strzelcem, najemnikiem pracującym już od dwudziestu lat w tym zawodzie. Wiele z historii które jej opowiedział pokazywały że często działał sam pomimo dużego ryzyka. </p><p>W końcu prom wylądował pomiędzy drzewami, jakiś kilometr od rafinerii. Alex rozkazała pilotowi wracać na Normandię, bardzo prawdopodobne było że ktoś już zauważył ich prom. Shepard nie chciała ryzykować i kazać pilotowi na nich tu czekać zważywszy że nie wiedziała jak liczna jest tu grupa najemników, a skoro obecnie to była ich główna baza to mogło się tu kręcić nawet kilkadziesiąt najemników. Istniała możliwość że spróbują zaatakować prom jeśli ten pozostanie na planecie.</p><p>Gdy ruszyli między drzewami z wyciągniętą bronią zza jej pleców odezwał się Zaeed.</p><p>- Podsłucham komunikatów Błękitnych Słońc, miej oczy szeroko otwarte. Uważaj na zasadzki.</p><p>Po kilku minutach spokojnego marszu przez gęste zarośla wyszli na wydeptaną ścieżkę. Po chwili przez komunikator Zaeeda odezwał się nieznany Alex męski głos.</p><p>- Oddział bravo w waszej okolicy wylądował prom - zbadajcie to.</p><p>Gdy odwróciła się aby spytać Zaeeda czy poznaje ten głos zobaczyła że na jego twarzy maluje się ledwo hamowana wściekłość. To co miał wtedy w oczach przywodziło na myśl Alex niszczycielskie niepowstrzymane siły natury. Coś na wzór huraganu. Na ten widok niepokój Alex tylko się wzmógł. Teraz była na sto procent pewna że najemnik czegoś jej nie mówi.</p><p>Wiedziała jednak że ta chwila nie jest ani trochę odpowiednia aby ciągnąc go za język, tak samo jak jego niebezpieczny nastrój. Najpierw pozbędą się zagrożenia w postaci oddziału bravo, który zapewne zmierza w ich kierunku.</p><p>Przy następnym zakręcie natknęli się na martwe ciała jakiś robotników, przyjemniej na to wskazywał ich ubiór i brak broni. Z tego co Alex zobaczyła mogła stwierdzić na pewno że ciała są tu już przynajmniej dwa dni. Wskazywała na to całkowicie zakrzepła krew oraz powoli postępujący proces gnilny. Zapach gnijącego ciała był już obecny ale jeszcze niezbyt silny. Zaeed podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się ciałom z nadal obecną wściekłością w oczach. Nie wydawał się jednak przejmować losem martwych.</p><p>- Strzelić w plecy i zostawić gnijące trupy, to zdecydowanie w stylu Vido. Nie zatrzymujmy się.</p><p>Alex przyjrzała się zaciekawiona Zaaeedowi, nie znała imienia Vido, najwyraźniej był to ktoś z Błękitnych Słońc, Massani znał tę osobę. Po kilku kolejnych minutach marszu komunikator Zaeeda ponownie się odezwał. Był to ten sam mężczyzna który wydał pierwszy rozkaz drużynie bravo. Możliwe że to on miał na imię Vido, chociaż to były tylko jej domysły.</p><p>- Wszystkie oddziały, przeszukać dżunglę. Nie mogą dotrzeć do rafinerii.</p><p>Gdy dotarli już do północnego wejścia na teren rafinerii spotkali pierwszą grupę najemników. Podczas walki Shepard natychmiast dostrzegła zmianę zachowania Zaeeda podczas walki. Zawsze działał nieco niebezpiecznie, lubił robić wokół siebie szum i ściągać większe grupy wrogów. Znał jednak swoje możliwości i nigdy nie narażał ani siebie ani oddziału na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo. Po tylu misjach świetnie razem współpracowali, Alex pilnowała jego placów a on jej. Mimo że zabijanie sprawiało mu frajdę i dawało satysfakcję to zazwyczaj wykańczał przeciwników jak najszybciej i jak najskuteczniej. Teraz jednak nie walczył aby od razu zabić, walczył aby zadać jak najwięcej bólu przeciwnikom i jak najdłużej zachować ich przy życiu w tym stanie. Męczył ich, sprawiał jak najwięcej cierpienia, wręcz się nad nimi znęcał. Widziała jak jeden z jego granatów urwał całe ramie jednemu z najemników, Zaeed nie wykończył go, nie rzucił w niego drugim granatem. Po prostu zajął się kolejnymi najemnikami, gdy zmieniał pozycję przeszedł nawet koło szamotającego się w agonii najemnika. Nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Robił to wszystko nie obawiając się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, wychylał się zza osłon w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, był niecierpliwy i rządny krwi. Był prawdziwym krwawym huraganem. Jakby działał w kompletnym amoku nie wiedząc co się wokół niego dzieje. Teraz Alex była całkowicie zmartwiona i wściekła. Gdy zabijali jedną falę najemników z rafinrii nadciągała druga i tak w kółko. Nie dość że musiała wykańczać ciągle napływających wrogów i uważać na siebie to jeszcze pilnować wściekłego Zaeeda żeby nikt go nie zastrzelił.</p><p>Gdy dotarli już do schowanego mostu prowadzące do budynków rafinerii ponownie usłyszeli tajemniczy męski głos.</p><p>- Mówi komandor Santiago, jeśli ktoś wycofa się przed śmiercią intruzów, zabije go osobiście. A teraz wracać do walki.</p><p>- Vido. Nic się nie zmienił. - Odezwał się Zaeed spoglądając na rafinerie, część jego gniewu z poprzedniej walki na razie wyparowała tym razem Alex w jego głosie usłyszała gorycz i melancholie.</p><p>- Macie wspólną przeszłość? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na najemnika.</p><p>- Wiedziałem że to sadystyczny drań jak tylko założyliśmy Błękitne Słońca. Od kiedy dwadzieścia lat temu odstawił ten swój przewrót Słońca robią się coraz gorsze. Więc owszem mamy wspólną przeszłość.</p><p>Alex otworzyła szerzej oczy spoglądając w szoku na najemnika. Zaeed był współzałożycielem Błękitnych Słońc?! Utworzył największą i najsilniejszą grupę najemników zajmujących się morderstwami, porwaniami, handlem narkotykami? Stwierdził że Vido Santiago z którym wspólnie stworzył Słońca zrobił przewrót w organizacji. To by w sumie wyjaśniało furie Zaeeda i to czemu tak chętnie zabija członków tej organizacji.</p><p>- Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział że to ty założyłeś Błękitne Słońca? - Spytała z pretensją Alex.</p><p>- Bo mało kto o tym wie. Vido wymazał mnie ze wszystkich akt, on siedział w papierach ja dowodziłem ludźmi. Przez jakiś czas szło naprawdę nieźle, potem Vido postanowił werbować batarian. "Tania siła" powiedział, a ja na to "pieprzeni terroryści". - Wyjaśnił szorstko Zaeed nadal spoglądając na rafinerię. Teraz jednak w jego spojrzeniu nie było już melancholii tylko poprzednia wściekłość.</p><p>- Od dwudziestu lat żywisz do niego urazę? - Spytała Alex z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>- Urazę?! - Warknął Zaeed przenosząc na nią swój wściekły wzrok i zrobił krok w jej stronę. - Skurwysyn zwrócił moich ludzi przeciwko mnie! Zapłacił sześciu z nich żeby mnie związali a sam przyłożył mi lufę do głowy i nacisnął spust!</p><p>- Przeżyłeś strzał w głowę? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na bliznę zdobiącą jedną cześć jego twarzy. A więc to stąd ją ma?</p><p>- Tak. - Stwierdził niebezpiecznie cicho. - A ty przetrwałaś zagładę swojego statku, ten kto ma dość uporu zdoła przeżyć praktycznie wszystko. Gniew to świetny znieczulacz.</p><p>- A więc nigdy nie chodziło o wyzwolenie rafinerii. - Stwierdziła Alex zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Chodziło o zemstę.</p><p>- Chodziło o to żeby cierpiał, żeby zapłacił mi za to co zrobił. Zniszczył wszystko co stworzyłem, zdradził mnie i próbował wykończyć.</p><p>Gdy most już się wysunął ruszyli przez niego w napiętej ciszy. Alex bała się że Massani przez swoje zaślepienie może narazić ich samych bądź niewinnych pracowników rafinerii. Nie chciała teraz się jednak z nim o to kłócić.</p><p>Rozłam między nimi w obecnej sytuacji może być równie groźny jak zaślepienie Massaniego. Pozostało jej mieć nadzieję że w odpowiednim momencie zrobi to co należy. Zaeed nie był złym człowiekiem, nie krzywdził niewinnych, jeśli nikt mu za to nie zapłacił.</p><p>Gdy przeszli już przez wrota prowadzące do rafinerii zobaczyli na metalowych rusztowaniach u góry pomieszczenia uzbrojonych najemników Błękitnych Słońc celujących prosto w nich. Tylko jeden z mężczyzn nie miał wyciągniętej broni i hełmu na głowie. Stał z założonymi rękami i spoglądał na nich zadowolony.</p><p>- Zaeed Massani, wreszcie mnie wytropiłeś.</p><p>Zaeed chwycił karabin umieszczony na swoich plecach patrząc z zimną furią na Santiago.</p><p>- Nie bądź głupi Zaeed, pomaga mi cała banda plugawych skurwieli na mój rozkaz gotowych zabijać i ginąć.</p><p>Po mimo jego ostrzeżenia Zaeed nadal trzymał rękę na karabinie spoglądając z płonąca furią i nienawiścią prosto na swojego dawnego wspólnika.</p><p>- No dalej, daj mi powód żaby zabić cię jak wściekłego kundla. Znowu</p><p>Po jego słowach najwyraźniej czara goryczy się przelała a złe przeczucia Alex się sprawdziły. Zaeed zniszczył rury z gazem za stojącymi u góry najemnikami a potem całkowicie świadomie wywołał wielki wybuch i eksplozje. Wszystko to wydarzyło się w kilka sekund, tak że Alex nie miała nawet czasu interweniować.</p><p>- Co to miało być do cholery! - Krzyknęła Alex podchodząc do najemnika gdy Vido uciekł tylnym wyjściem.</p><p>- Otwieram bramę. - Warknął najemnik chowając broń.</p><p>- Nie poświęcamy nikogo w imię misji. Zwłaszcza cywili! W tym miejscu są niewinni pracownicy! Przybyliśmy tutaj żeby oswobodzić tych ludzi! Co ci odbiło żeby wysadzać rafinerie?!</p><p>- Przybyłem tu żeby zabić tego skurwiela. Chcesz tu tracić czas proszę bardzo. Ja idę zabić Vido!</p><p>W jego oczach była tylko furia i chęć zemsty, w tym człowieku stojącym na przeciw niej nie było nic z dawnego najemnika którego zaczęła uważać za przyjaciela. Teraz wydawał się jej tylko pustą zniszczoną skorupą napędzaną zemstą. Dążącą po trupach do celu. Czując narastający w niej gniew niewiele myśląc zwinęła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła nią Zaeeda w lewą cześć twarzy, tak że jego głowa odwróciła się od siły uderzenia w bok, a on sam zachwiał się i zrobił krok w tył aby utrzymać równowagę. Gdy spojrzał na nią ponownie przez sekundę dostrzegła na jego twarzy szok i niedowierzanie. Nie dziwiła mu się, zakładała że niewielu ludzi porywało się na tak głupi czyn jak danie Zaeedowi Massaniemu w twarz z pięści. Po chwili zdziwienie ustąpiło jednak znanej już wściekłości i szaleńczemu błyskowi w zdrowym oku.</p><p>- Narażasz życie innych i powodzenia misji dla swojej zemsty!</p><p>- Naprawdę tak chcesz to rozegrać. - Spytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem, wyglądało to na próbę zastraszenia i groźbę jednocześnie. Marny pomysł, Alex nadal miała wielką ochotę mu przyłożyć.</p><p>- Powinnam cię wywalić na zbity pysk. Przez ciebie musimy ratować płonącą rafinerie!</p><p>- Niech wszyscy spłoną Vido musi umrzeć. - Warknął Zaeed. Cena nie gra roli. - Warknął Zaeed.</p><p>- A więc proszę, goń za nim jeśli jesteś aż tak głupi. Ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru poświęcać tych ludzi. Mam w dupie ciebie i twoją zemstę. - Warknął Alex czując jak zdrada pali ją w gardle.</p><p>Skończyło się to w okropny sposób jakiego na początku misji Alex na pewno nie oczekiwała. Zaeed nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w pościg za Vido. Alex pobiegła ratować niewinnych pracowników uwięzionych w rafinerii.</p><p>Najpierw zamknęła zawory gazowe a później włączyła zraszacze w całym budynku za pomocą głównego systemu. Unikając wybuchów, ognia i dymu Alex przez cały czas zastanawiała się co dzieje się z Zaeedem, nie chciała żeby coś temu idiocie się stało. Nawalił, zostawił tych ludzi, zostawił ją, ale nadal był częścią jej zespołu, jej przyjacielem. Nawet jeśli on tak samo nie myślał o niej.</p><p>Kiedy już udało jej się ugasić pożar i upewniła się że pracownicy rafinerii mogą bezpiecznie uciec Alex ruszyła do wyjścia. Gdy już dobiegła do lądowiska zobaczyła oddalający się śmigłowiec. Tym co bardziej ją przestraszyło był fakt że Zaeed leżał ranny i nieprzytomny przy wejściu na wspomniane lądowisko wokół niego było sporo krwi. Padając na kolana Alex sprawdziła jego obrażenia, ktoś postrzelił go dwukrotnie. Jedna rana była w prawej nodze, druga w lewym boku. Czując narastającą panikę Alex skontaktowała się z EDI aby SI powiadomiła doktor Chakwas oraz wysłała po nich prom. Następnie nałożyła na jego rany cały swój medi-żel.</p><p>Gdy prom już doleciał, z Garrusem i Jacobem na pokładzie stan Zaeeda nie wyglądał na lepszy. Nadal był nieprzytomny chociaż dzięki zastosowanemu medi-żelowi rany nie krwawiła już tak obficie. Alex nadal była niesamowicie wściekła na Zaeeda ale nigdy nie chciała aby coś mu się stało. Był członkiem jej drużyny, podlegał pod nią i to co się stało było w jakimś stopniu jej winą. Mogła go zmusić aby rzucił pościg w cholerę i kazać mu iść z nią ratować pracowników. Natrętny głosik w jej głowie przypominał jej jednak że Zaeed był tak bardzo zaślepiony chęcią zemsty że nie posłuchałby jej. Nie miała zamiaru jednak go przekreślać przez jeden jego błąd. Zawsze była tam dla swoich ludzi, nie zostawi nikogo tylko dlatego że popełnili błąd. Nie zrobiła tego Wrexowi na Virmirze mimo że ten groził jej i mierzył w nią, nie zrobi tego teraz Zaeedowi. Zostawił wtedy na Virmirze Ash, jednak gdyby mogła zrobić coś więcej to gotowa był walczyć o nią do końca. Ta sytuacja była jednak inna, Ashley poświęciła się dla misji, Zaeed o mało tej misji nie zniszczył.</p><p>Godzinę później Alex siedziała przygnębiona przy łóżku Zaeeda w stacji medycznej. Stan najemnika był stabilny mimo że jeszcze się nie obudził. Alex pobieżnie wyjaśniła że misja nie poszła dobrze a Zaeed nie wyjawił jej prawdziwego powodu przybycia na Zorye. Nie powiedziała na razie nikomu szczegółów. Nie chciała ponownie o tym myśleć, przypominać sobie okrutnego wściekłego wzroku Zaeeda wbitego w nią. Nie chciała sobie przypominać jego okrutnych słów oraz gotowości do poświęcenia niewinnych. Czymś co jeszcze bardziej ją zaniepokoiło była cała jej reakcja i zachowanie. Palące uczucie zdrady i zawiedzenie gdy powiedział jej że był jednym z założycieli Błękitnych Słońc. Czuła się tak nie dlatego okazał się człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za stworzenie tak niebezpiecznej i okrutnej organizacji. Chodziło o to że nie powiedział jej wcześniej, że jej nie zaufał aby to wyjawić. Że nie powiedział jej o Vido Santiago. Jakaś część niej wiedziała że jej uczucia względem tego są irracjonalne i głupie. Zaeed Massani był niebezpiecznym najemnikiem nie dbającym o nikogo prócz siebie. Nieufnym indywidualistą który wykonywał najgorsze i najniebezpieczniejsze zlecenia za pieniądze. Dlaczego miałby powiedzieć komukolwiek o czymś tak upokarzającym i prywatnym jak zdrada i próba zabójstwa przez swojego dawnego wspólnika? Zwłaszcza jej, nieudolnej bohaterce, osobie która woli negocjować niż strzelać. To żałosne, zaczęła go naprawdę lubić i mu ufać zapominając całkowicie że był tu tylko dla pieniędzy i misji.</p><p>I mimo że nie był zły do szpiku kości to na pewno nie był kimś kogo obchodziłaby w jakikolwiek sposób taka głupia pseudo bohaterka jak Alex. Nie rozumiała jednak dlaczego te wszystkie wnioski bolały ją tak bardzo i sprawiały jej taką udrękę.</p><p>Gdy po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach cichy jęk i znane przekleństwo wyrwało ją z rozmyślań Alex ponownie spojrzała na najemnika.</p><p>- Kurwa, jasno. - Zaklął cicho Zaeed mrużąc oczy na mocne światło w stacji medycznej.</p><p>- EDI zmniejsz natężenie światła w stacji medycznej o jedną trzecią. - Nakazała Alex cicho przyglądając się nadal najemnikowi.</p><p>Gdy światło nieco przygasło Zaeed rozejrzał się powoli po pomieszczeniu, z widocznym szokiem na twarzy. Następnie jego wzrok spadł na Alex koło jego łóżka.</p><p>- Jak się czujesz? - Spytała Alex po chwili nie mogąc znieść palącego wzroku najemnika.</p><p>- Co ja tu robię? - Głos Zaeeda był jeszcze bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle.</p><p>- Dałeś się postrzelić w pogoni za Vido. Tak myślę, nie widziałam tego, znalazłam cię nieprzytomnego gdy śmigłowiec odlatywał.</p><p>Wyjaśniła Alex starając się zachować równy spokojny głos.</p><p>Przez następne kilka minut Zaeed nie mówił nic patrząc w sufit. Alex nie chcąc się gapić na zamyślonego najemnika spojrzała w okno w stacji medycznej przez które widziała kuchnię i niekrzątającego się Gardnera. Gdy po tych kilku minutach cisza zaczęła stawać się dla Alex nie do zniesienia Zaeed wybrał ten moment aby ponownie się odezwać.</p><p>- Dlaczego mnie tam nie zostawiłaś? - Spytał przygnębiony.</p><p>- Co? - Spytała Alex zmieszana spoglądając ponownie na Massaniego.</p><p>- Naraziłem ciebie, zignorowałem twoje rozkazy, groziłem ci, doprowadziłem do spalenia rafinerii i dałem Vido uciec. A ty i tak zaciągnęłaś moją dupę na statek zamiast zostawić mnie tam żebym zdechł za moje błędy. Czemu? - Spytał pusto najemnik.</p><p>Na jego słowa serce Alex boleśnie ścisnęła się myśląc o widoku rannego i nieprzytomnego Zaeeda oraz o fakcie że Zaeed wyglądał jakby spodziewał się że go tam zostawi. Jakby powinna go tam zostawić. </p><p>- Jesteś członkiem mojej drużyny, popełniłeś wielki błąd ale nie znaczy to że od razu bym cię skreśliła. - Wyjaśniła łagodnie Alex. Dawny gniew jaki towarzyszył jej podczas misji już dawno wyparował. Zastąpiony tylko zmęczeniem i zmartwieniem. Chciała tylko żeby Zaeed zrozumiał swój błąd. - Zresztą udało mi się zgasić pożar i uratować pracowników.</p><p>- Musiałaś...- Zaeed zaciął się zamykając usta i zaciskając je w wąską linię ponownie milcząc. Tym razem Alex milczała cierpliwie czekając aż Zaeed wszystko sobie poukłada.</p><p>- Zajęło mi dwadzieścia lat żeby wytropić Vido, a jedynie co udało mi się po tym czasie to narazić niewinnych, dać się postrzelić i dostać w mordę od przełożonej. Nadal twierdzę że powinnaś mnie zostawić. Skąd pewność że nie zrobię ci takiego numeru ponownie? - Ostatnie jego pytanie było czymś na kształt wyzwania i groźby. Alex nie martwiła się tym zbytnio. Wiedziała że to swego rodzaju jakiś dziwny mechanizm obronny Zaeeda. Gdy był zły sam na siebie, niepewny lub gdy czuł się bezbronny rzucał takimi wyzwaniami próbując odstraszyć wszystkich wokół i zniechęcić ich do siebie. To właśnie próbował poniekąd zrobić w rafinerii. Tym razem Alex postanowiła iść w trochę inną stronę.</p><p>- Powiedziałeś kiedyś żebym nigdy nie ufała nikomu kto należał do Błękitnych Słoń, to ty jednak założyłeś tę organizację. - Zauważyła Alex napiętym głosem.</p><p>- Nie powinnaś zatem ufać mnie. Shepard. - Warknął Zaeed wściekły. - Jestem najemnikiem głupia dziewczyno. I jestem z tobą tylko dla kasy.</p><p>- Kłamiesz. - Stwierdziła spokojnie Alex. - Wielokrotnie uratowałeś mi skórę, znosiłeś mnie i moje wścibstwo gdy przychodziłam do twojej kwatery. Nie zdradziłbyś mnie, sam przecież zostałeś zdradzony, wiesz jak to boli. Widziałam w rafinerii jak ta zdrada sprzed dwudziestu lat cię niszczy, jak wyżera cię od środka. Nie chce patrzeć na to ponownie.</p><p>Nie do końca wierzyła w swoje słowa, chciała jednak żeby naprawdę tak było, przelała więc w słowa całą swoją determinację i upór. Aby tylko nie pokazać mu swojego wahania.</p><p>- Żyłem tą zemstą ostatnie dwadzieścia lat, taki pieprzony bohater ja ty tego nie zrozumie. - Warknął szorstko Zaeed nie patrząc na nią.</p><p>- I co dała ci ta zemsta i uraza na której żyłeś tyle lat? O mało się nie zabiłeś, o mało nie zabiłeś niewinnych ludzi. Blizna na twojej twarzy nadal pozostanie, wspomnienia też. Czego chcesz? Błękitnych Słońc? Grupy najemników którzy coraz bardziej bawią się w terrorystów, mordują z zimną krwią, torturują i plądrują? Przecież to nie jest ta sama grupa którą stworzyłeś, nic byś nie zyskał odzyskując nad nimi kontrolę.</p><p>- Nie próbuj zrozumieć tego co czuję! - Zagroził Zaeed. - Nie chce Błękitnych Słońc, nic mnie ta grupa idiotów nie obchodzi. Chce zemsty.</p><p>- Chcesz zemsty, ale co ona ci da? Satysfakcje? Pewnie tak, ale ona będzie tylko chwilowa. Nie cofniesz tego co się stało, nie zmienisz przeszłości.</p><p>Zaeed nie spojrzał na nią, uparcie wpatrywał się w sufit milcząc. Gdy po dobrych piętnastu minutach najemnik nadal nic nie powiedział Alex wstała i wyszła ze stacji czując gorycz i uczucie porażki. Ruszyła do swojej kabiny dając EDI wytyczne aby połączyć ją z admirałem Hackettem.</p><p>Siadła na łóżku wzdychając ciężko, zauważyła już że jej tata nie jest osobą lubiącą czy ufającą Zaeedowi. Sposób w jakim o nim wspominał oraz to jak nieufnie na niego patrzył gdy przybył do laboratorium aby odebrał Davida Archera tydzień temu mówił bardzo wiele. Widać było jednak że znał Zaeeda w jakimś stopniu a ona czuła że musi z kimś porozmawiać.</p><p>- Cześć tato. - Mruknęła Alex uśmiechając się delikatnie na widok Hacketta.</p><p>- Wyglądasz jakbyś miała ciężki dzień. - Stwierdził admirał przyglądając się córce uważnie.</p><p>- Coś w tym stylu. Dokładniej mówiąc mam nie do końca udaną misję i członka drużyny w stacji medycznej ponieważ jest idiotą. A ja jestem jeszcze większą idiotką ponieważ zamiast wyrzucić go na zbity pysk z powodu narażenia nas i cywili uratowałam mu skórę i jeszcze się o niego martwię.</p><p>Wyraz twarzy Hacketta złagodniał, oparł się wygodniej o fotel i spytał.</p><p>- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?</p><p>- A nie będziesz mówił "a nie mówiłem"? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Alex unosząc brew.</p><p>- Postaram się. - Obiecał po chwili namysłu jej ojciec.</p><p>Przez chwilę Alex bawiła się luźną nitką w swojej koszulce nie patrząc na ojca i zatsnawiajac sie jak ubrać to wszystko w słowa. </p><p>- Wiedziałeś że Zaeed Massani założył Błękitne Słońca? - Spytała nieoczekiwanie Shepard.</p><p>Tata przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego po czym zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>- Wiedziałem. Jako jednak z niewielu osób. Oficjalna wersja jest zupełnie inna. Dlaczego pytasz?</p><p>- Gdy werbowałam Zaeeda jednym z warunków była pomoc w zakończeniu ostatniego jego zlecenia. Teraz jestem prawie pewna że żadnego takiego zlecenia nie miał, mniejsza. Na planecie Zorya znajdowała się beza Błękitnych Słońc. Był tam również Vido Santiago człowiek który razem z nim założył Błękitne Słońca a po jakimś czasie wpadł na pomysł werbowania batarian do grupy. Zaeed sprzeciwił się temu i przez ten fakt Vido postanowił go zdradzić przeciągając ludzi Zaeeda na swoja stronę. Następnie nakłonił sześciu z nich żeby związali Zaeeda a sam strzelił mu w głowę.</p><p>Wyjaśniła Alex na jednym oddech wracając do zabawy luźną nitką w ubraniu.</p><p>- Więc Massani oszukał cię że ma tam zlecenie a tak naprawdę chodziło o dopadnięcie Santiago? - Podsumował powoli Hackett.</p><p>- Tak, ale nie to jest najgorsze. Od początku misji gdy tylko lecieliśmy promem miałam złe przeczucia. Im bliżej planety byliśmy tym Zaeed robił się coraz bardziej spięty. Gdy już wylądowaliśmy podpiął się pod ich komunikacje aby słuchać ich rozkazów. Rozkazy wydawał sam Vido, oczywiście nie wiedziałam wtedy kim jest. Zaeed od razu go rozpoznał, gdy tylko zorientował się że to on, zalała go istna furia i szaleństwo. Jak tylko natknęliśmy się na pierwszy oddział Błękitnych Słońc wpadł w jeszcze większy amok. Podczas każdej walki był maksymalnie skupiony i uważny, jasne widać było że zabijanie i walka sprawiaj mu dużo radochy i zdarzało się że robił niebezpieczne zagrania. Nigdy jednak że narażał niepotrzebnie życia swojego czy oddziału. Wtedy było zupełnie inaczej, on nie zabijał dla samego zabijania, zabijał dla satysfakcji i zaspokojenia gniewu. Okaleczał ich, sprawiał jak najwięcej bólu, był jak dzikie zwierze. Gdy dotarliśmy już do rafinerii w której ukrywały się Słońca przy samym wejściu natknęliśmy się na Vido. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam co tak naprawdę się z nim dzieje. Jak bardzo siadła mu ta misja na umysł. Podczas żadnej z naszych misji nigdy nie naraził nikogo postronnego. Wtedy chciał dopaść Vido za wszelką cenę, wywołał ogromny pożar w rafinerii. Następnie stwierdził że robotnicy nic go nie obchodzą i mogą zginąć, że chodzi mu tylko o Vido. Byłam naprawdę wściekła, dałam mu w twarz a sama ruszyłam zakręcić zawory doprowadzające gaz i włączyć główny system przeciwpożarowy. W tym czasie Zaeed ruszył w pościg za Viod.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach napiętej ciszy podczas których Alex wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie Hackett wreszcie znalazł odpowiednie słowa.</p><p>- Zaeed Massani nie jest człowiekiem który liczy się z kimkolwiek niż on sam. Kochanie, on przeżył tyle lat tylko dlatego że parł do trupach do celu. Zapewne na rękach ma krew dziesiątek niewinnych, dla kogoś takiego jak on poświęcenie kilku pracowników rafinerii nie stanowi problemu. Gdyby miał wybierać między byciem lojalnym tobie a zachowaniem swoje życia wiesz dobrze co by wybrał. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie ojciec Alex.</p><p>- Nie... nie zgadzam się z tobą. Zaeed nie jest osobą złą do szpiku kości, ma własne zasady. Gdy byliśmy w Czyśćcu aby odebrać Jack zobaczyliśmy jak w jednej z cel turiański najemnik Błękitnych Słońc bestialsko katuje jednego z więźniów. Zaeed powiedział mi wtedy że tortury nie są drogą do celu, że zmieniając zarówno ofiarę jak i kata. Wydawał się naprawdę zniesmaczony tym co zobaczyliśmy. Nie chodzi o to że jestem na niego wściekła czy coś. Po prostu...- Alex zwiesiła głos i spojrzała zawstydzona w bok. - Żal mi go. Stracił dwadzieścia lat swojego życia goniąc za Vido. Nawet gdyby go złapał nie zmieniłoby to wiele. Wtedy w rafinerii miałam wrażenie jak odwrócił się nawet od swoich własnych zasad, nie jest osobą łatwą ale nie uwierzę że tak łatwo w innych okolicznościach poświęciłby ty ludzi.</p><p>Alex zamilkła obawiając się nagany czy wyśmiania przez tatę, w końcu użalanie się nad niebezpiecznym najemnikiem który kilka godzin temu wpakował ją w takie kłopoty nie było ani rozsądne ani mądre.</p><p>- Czy Massaniemu udało się dopaść Vido? - Spytał Hackett nadal równie spokojnym tonem.</p><p>- Nie, gdy udało mi się już powstrzymać pożar ruszyłam za Zaeedem na lądowisko. Gdy już tam dobiegłam śmigłowiec z Vido i kilkoma innymi najemnikami już był wysoko w powietrzu, Zaeed leżał ranny i nieprzytomny koło lądowiska. Wezwałam prom i nałożyłam na jego rany medi-żel. Obecnie jest w stacji medycznej i dochodzi do siebie. Doktor Chakwas stwierdziła że za dwa lub trzy dni będzie mógł stamtąd wyjść.</p><p>- Grasz w bardzo niebezpieczną grę Alex. - Stwierdził Hackett cicho patrząc uważnie na córkę.</p><p>- Wiem. - Stwierdziła z westchnieniem Alex. - Ale chce mu pomóc, wyciągnąć go ze swojej przyszłości. Jeśli on nadal będzie żył chęcią zemsty to go w końcu zniszczy. To co zobaczyłam w nim gdy wysadził rafinerię, ten szaleńczy błysk w jego oczach i krwiożercza determinacja... Nie bałam się go, bałam się tego czym się staje. Pustą skorupą napędzaną zemstą, żyje tak już najwyraźniej od dwudziestu lat, ale ile tak jeszcze wytrzyma? To go w końcu zabije, dzisiaj mógł zginąć.</p><p>Alex spojrzała na tatę który przypatrywał jej się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, czymś na kształt niedowierzania i szoku pomieszanego z silnym zaprzeczeniem.</p><p>- Alex czy chciałabyś mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć o sobie i Massanim? - Spytał bardzo powoli i delikatnie.</p><p>Shepard spojrzała nieco zbita z tropu na dziwnie zachowującego się ojca.</p><p>- Nie? - Spytała zmieszana. - Uważam go za przyjaciela, wiem że to głupie skoro jest na tej misji tylko dla pieniędzy, ale naprawdę go lubię i szanuje. To chyba wszystko. O co ci chodzi?</p><p>Hackett pokiwał głową powoli wypuszczając powietrze i ponownie patrząc na córkę.</p><p>- Alex rozumiem że chcesz mu pomóc, nie przejdziesz obojętnie gdy ktoś cierpi, nawet ktoś taki jak Massani, ale proszę cię nie zbliżaj się do niego zbytnio. Bądź ostrożna... jeśli za bardzo się zaangażujesz...</p><p>Admirał zaciął się mając minę jakby ktoś kazał połknąć mu szkoło. Następnie zacisnął usta a w jego oczach Alex dostrzegła zmieszanie.</p><p>- Doceniam że chcesz mu pomóc ale to na pewno nie będzie łatwe i szybkie. - Zauważył Hackett wzdychając i wyglądając na pokonanego.</p><p>- Tylko tyle? Żadnego narzekania, zakazów i wykładu? - Spytała Alex unosząc brew.</p><p>- Wierz mi, bardzo chciałbym kazać ci nie zbliżać się do tego najemnika, albo najlepiej wyrzucić go przez służę. A sam zostawiłbym go na śmierć za narażenie niewinnych dla własnej zemsty. Wiem jednak że wtedy zaczęłabyś krzyczeć, denerwować się i zapewne nie odezwałabyś się do mnie przez najbliższy tydzień. Nie zadzwoniłaś do mnie po kazania tylko żeby zapytać czy dobrze robisz. Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć otwarcie bo wtedy bym cie okłamał, nie wiem dokąd pomysł pomocy mu cię zaprowadzi. Proszę cię tylko żebyś była ostrożna i na niego uważała, nie angażuj się w nic zbyt mocno bo nie otrzymasz tego samego od tego człowieka. Jesteś jednak dorosła, uparta i zrobisz co chcesz.</p><p>Słysząc lekkie zrezygnowanie w głosie taty ale i bark osądu Alex uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Tata był strasznie uparty ale dobrze wiedział żeby jej nie naciskać.</p><p>- Dziękuje tato, kocham cie.</p><p>- Ja też cię kocham, a teraz spróbuj się przespać, Massani przysporzył ci dziś dużo problemów.</p><p>Gdy wideo rozmowa już się skończyła Alex niechętnie położyła się do łóżka wiedząc że je sen zapewne łatwo nie nadejdzie.</p><p>Następnego dnia gdy zjadła już śniadanie i wypiła niezbędną jej do funkcjonowania kawę ruszyła do stacji medycznej. Gdy tylko przeszła przez drzwi przywitała ją doktor Chakwas.</p><p>- Dzień dobry pani komandor okazujesz się że na tym statku znajduje się ktoś bardziej uparty i nieusłuchany od ciebie. - Pani doktor spojrzała na leżącego na jednym z łóżek Zaeeda który mordował ją wzrokiem. Alex naprawdę poczuła szacunek do Chakwas gdy lekarka tak spokojnie ignorowała złowrogie spojrzenie Massaniego.</p><p>- Dzień dobry pani doktor i tobie też ośle. - Rzuciła Alex spoglądając na Zaeeda.</p><p>- Shepard. - Wypowiedział jej nazwisko w taki sposób jakby miało ono być największą zniewagą na świcie.</p><p>- Tak mam na nazwisko. Jak się czujesz? - Spytała podchodząc do jego łóżka.</p><p>- Co cię to...</p><p>- Obchodzi? - Dokończyła wzdychając i spoglądając karcąco na najemnika. - Jesteś członkiem mojej załogi. Dbam o zdrowie i samopoczucie mojej drużyny. Nawet jeśli niektórzy z nich są cynicznymi nie myślącymi racjonalnie osłami.</p><p>Nie chciała otwarcie mówić mu w twarz że się o niego martwi, brzmiało to bardzo...bezpośrednio.</p><p>- Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz osłem a pożałujesz że kiedykolwiek położyłem stopę na twoim statku. - Zagroził patrząc na nią krzywo.</p><p>- Wiesz że bycie miłym nie boli? - Spytała przewracając oczami Shepard.</p><p>- Wiesz że milczenie też nie? - Przedrzeźniał ją najemnik. Po tych słowach jednak odwrócił wzrok dziwnie spięty. Alex siadła koło jego łóżka cierpliwie czekając na to co powie.</p><p>- Dzięki za uratowanie mojego niewydziedziczonego dupska. - Powiedział dziwnie cicho nadal na nią nie patrząc.</p><p>- Nie ma za co, postaraj się po prostu już niczego nie wysadzać. - Poprosiła łagodnie Alex.</p><p>On jednak wyglądał jakby nie słuchał tego co mówi, zmarszczył czoło i wyglądał jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Alex wiedziała że podziękowanie jej za wyciągnięcie go z tej cholernej planety nie mogło być łatwe. Zaeed nie wyglądał na kogoś komu łatwo przychodzi szczere dziękowanie komukolwiek.</p><p>- Mogę odłożyć moją zemstę na czas tej twojej przeklętej misji. - Dodał po chwili nadal równie spięty. - Nie postawie cię już w takiej gównianej sytuacji jak w rafinerii.</p><p>- Dobrze. - Przyznała po chwili zakładając nogę na nogę i siadając wygodniej na krześle. - Jak długo jeszcze będziesz tu tkwił?</p><p>- Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku to jutro będę mógł się stąd wynieś. - Stwierdził z widoczną ulgą.</p><p>- Ale o misjach w terenie możesz zapomnieć. - Odezwała się doktor Chakwas ze swojego miejsca przy biurku. Na jej słowa Zaeed skrzywił się spoglądając na tył fotela doktora jakby miał nadzieję że ten stanie w ogniu.</p><p>- Jack pewnie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko zastąpieniu cię. - Stwierdziła Alex.</p><p>- I myślisz że ona przypilnuje twoją śliczną dupę przed wpadnięciem na jakiegoś idiotę z miotaczem płomieni? - Spytał złośliwie najemnik.</p><p>- Mam nadzieję. - Przyznała Alex starając się nie myśleć o dziwnie zawstydzającym komentarzu na temat jej tyłka. - Zresztą to było tylko raz, będziesz wypominał mi to do końca życia?</p><p>- I o jeden dzień dłużej. - Uściślił Zaeed.</p><p>- Osioł.</p><p>Gdy po jakimś czasie Alex opuszczała stację medyczną czuła się dużo lepiej, Zaeed nie obwiniał jej o ucieczkę Vido, a jeśli tak było to nic nie mówił oraz jego zachowanie także na to nie wskazywało. Nadal było miedzy nimi trochę napięcia. Wracali jednak powoli do tego co mieli przed misją złapania Vido. Aż sama była zdziwiona że ich relacja tak szybko wracała do normy. </p><p>Następnie Shepard postanowiła zejść i zobaczyć się z Jack z którą od czasu werbunku rozmawiała tylko kilka razy. Biotyczka skrupulatnie starała się ją zniechęcić lub zastraszyć. Alex nie miała zamiaru jednak tak łatwo zrezygnować z poznania tej tajemniczej kobiety.</p><p>Jack znalazła sobie miejsce w maszynowni pod pokładem. Ciasne , ciemne , nieprzyjemne miejsce. Na statku było dużo wolnych przestrzeni, mimo to Jack wybrała właśnie to miejsce.</p><p>Gdy zeszła już do maszynowni zobaczyła że Jack siedzi na swoim łóżku i czyta akta udostępnione jej przez Alex.</p><p>- Cześć, jak ci idzie? - Spytała Alex opierając się o ścianę w rozsądnej odległości od Jack. Biotyczka była osobą która bardzo nie lubi gdy ktokolwiek zbliżał się do niej.</p><p>- Nadal próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie. - Przyznała opuszczając datapad i spoglądając na Alex. - Dziękuje że mogłam przejrzeć te pliki.</p><p>- Jeśli ci to pomorze to świetnie. - Stwierdziła łagodnie Shepard.</p><p>- Czy ty zawsze musisz być tak mdląco słodka? Niedobrze mi. - Warknęła Jack świdrując Alex niezadowolonym wzrokiem. Na jej stwierdzenie Alex prychnęła rozbawiona.</p><p>- Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? - Spytała Shepard zmieniając temat.</p><p>-Jeszcze nie, ale twoi przyjaciele z Cerberusa lubują się w paskudnych rzeczach. Znajdę coś co może się przydać.</p><p>- A jeśli zdobyte odpowiedzi cię rozczarują?</p><p>- Nie szukam odpowiedzi. Szukam nazwisk, dat i miejsc.</p><p>- Co się stanie gdy znajdziesz to czego szukasz?</p><p>- Udam się na łowy, każdy kto ze mną zadarł zapłaci. Ich wspólnicy mi za to zapłacą, ich przyjaciele też. Kiedy skończę w galaktyce zwolni się sporo miejsca.</p><p>- Uważaj Jack, widziałam wczoraj co może zrobić chorobliwa chęć zemsty. Nie było to ani zdrowe ani normalne. - Zauważyła Alex, naprawdę nie chciała radzić sobie z kolejną oszalałą osobą za wszelką cenę pragnącą zemsty.</p><p>- Massani. - Zauważyła zaciekawiona Jack przekrzywiając głowę. - Na całym statku aż huczy od plotek. Co się tam stało?</p><p>Alex spojrzała na przeciwległą ścianę zastanawiając się ile jej powinna powiedzieć.</p><p>- Zaeed wytropił człowieka który dwadzieścia lat temu go zdradził i strzelił w głowę. Był całkowicie zamroczony zemstą, był gotów poświęcić niewinnych pracowników rafinerii którą mieliśmy odbić aby złapać tego człowieka. Wywołał ogromny pożar i stwierdził że pracownicy mogą zginąć.</p><p>- Oczywiście się na to nie zgodziłaś.</p><p>- Dałam mu w twarz i kazałam robić co chce, ja ruszyłam ugasić pożar.</p><p>- Ale Massani został ranny?</p><p>- Człowiek którego ścigał poważnie go zranił i zostawił na śmierć samemu uciekając. Znalazłam go i zawlokłam na Normandię.</p><p>- Oczywiście że tak. Nie ważne jak bardzo spieprzył, zawsze każdemu pomagasz. Pieprzona harcereczka.</p><p>- Tobie też pomogę jeśli owładnie cię chęć zemsty i z wielką satysfakcją dam ci w twarz jak i jemu. - Stwierdziła nonszalancko.</p><p>Na jej słowa Jack zaczęła się cicho śmiać.</p><p>- Możesz spróbować, ja jednak nie jestem nim obie dobrze to wiemy.</p><p>Po słowach Jack Alex zdziwiona spojrzała na biotyczkę która uśmiechała się do niej zarozumiale.</p><p>- Co masz na myśli?</p><p>- Ty naprawdę jesteś ślepa Shepard. Domyśl się co miałam na myśli.</p><p>Wzdychając i decydując że nie mam sensu w tym przypadku próbować zrozumieć Jack, Shepard ponownie zmieniła temat.</p><p>- Mniejsza o to. Co tak właściwie łączy cię z Cerberusem?</p><p>- Wychowali mnie w kompleksie badawczym, uciekłam jako dziecko i do dziś się ukrywam. Od tego czasu ciągle mnie ścigają. Ale już niedługo role się odwrócą.</p><p>- Czegoś takiego nie da się łatwo zostawić za sobą. Często o tym myślisz?</p><p>- Myślę o tym kładąc się spać, myślę o tym budząc się. Kiedykolwiek kogoś zabijam udaje że są to ci którzy mi to zrobili.</p><p>- Dlaczego tak cię fascynuje zabijanie?</p><p>- Wychodzę z założenia że każda śmierć kogoś innego niż ja zwiększa moje szansę na przeżycie.</p><p>Po kilku chwilach gdy Jack spoglądała zamyślona na datapad trzymany w ręce Alex rozejrzała się po niewielkim ciasnym pomieszczeniu gdzie znajdowało się mnóstwo skrzyń.</p><p>- Nie musisz żyć w tej dziurze, wiesz ?</p><p>- Jest ciemna, cicha i trudna do znalezienia. Czyli po mojemu bezpieczna.</p><p>Gdy Jack wróciła do czytania ignorując wszystko i wszystkich w około Alex ruszyła do CIB aby zobaczyć jakie zadania czekają ich dalej oraz sprawdzić prywatny terminal do którego dziś rano nie zajrzała. Jej humor był już dużo lepszy niż mogła oczekiwać po wczorajszym fiasku. Teraz pozostał jej tylko problem główny, Zbieracze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Księga 1: Rozdział 9 - Kasumi Goto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex wysiadła z taksówki rozglądając się wokół, szukając umówionego miejsca gdzie miała spotkać się z Kasumi Goto, jedną z najlepszych złodziejek w galaktyce którą miała zwerbować do swojego oddziału.</p><p>Miały spotkać się na poziomie 26 w ludzkiej knajpie Stand. Garrus i Zaeed kręcili się nieco dalej na tym samym poziomie aby w razie jakichkolwiek problemów nie była sama. Alex uznała że dobrze będzie wsiąść Zaeeda ze sobą do Cytadeli, nie spodziewała się dużych kłopotów a chciała ponownie zacząć zabierać go na misje. Przez ostatni tydzień na niewielkie zadania brała ze sobą głównie Garrusa i w zależności od nastroju Jacoba, Mirandę lub Jack. Mordinowi nadal nie chciała przeszkadzać w badaniach. Niechętnie przyznała sama przed sobą że brakowało jej szorstkiego najemnika. Jego trafnych uwag, wulgarnych stwierdzeń i trzeźwego surowego osądu. </p><p> Gdy zajęła już miejsce i zamówiła herbatę usłyszała za swoim uchem lekki powiew wiatru.</p><p>- Hasło? - Spytał delikatny kobiecy głos dochodzący z jej lewej strony.</p><p>- Milczenie jest złotem. - Powiedziała cicho zakrywając usta filiżanką.</p><p>Na siedzeniu koło niej nagle pojawiła się młoda kobieta z ciemnym kapturem naciągniętym na głowę.</p><p>- Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać komandor Shepard. Kasumi Goto. Jestem twoją fanką.</p><p>- Cerberus przekazał ci informację o misji? - Spytała Alex spokojnie popijając herbatę.</p><p>- Bardzo mnie zdziwiło że wcześniej się do mnie nie zgłosili. Chyba za dobrze się ukrywałam. - Przyznała złodzieja, natomiast Alex stwierdziła że jak na kogoś kto nie chce zwracać na siebie uwagi zakładanie takich ciuszków i kaptura było raczej dziwnym wyborem. </p><p>- O co chodzi z tym hasłem i podchodami?</p><p>- Jestem najlepszą złodziejką, nie najsłynniejszą. i bardzo bym chciała żeby tak pozostało. Po za tym musiałam się upewnić że nikt mnie nie wkręca. Teraz nie mam wątpliwości - prawdziwa komandor Shepard.</p><p>- Co takiego połączyło cię z Cerberusem?  - Spytała zaciekawiona Alex bawiąc się uchem swojej filiżanki.</p><p>- To grubsza historia, w skrócie szukali mnie więc ja zaczęłam szukać ich. Żeby dowiedzieć się dlaczego się mną interesują. Okazuje się że zbierali ekipę która wyruszy z tobą na ważną misję i że oferują poważne pieniądze, dla każdego kto się zgłosi. Potrzebowałam pomocy z pewną sprawą więc ubiliśmy interes. No i jestem.</p><p>- Rozumiem że powinnam wiedzieć o tej umowie.</p><p>- Fakt, pewnie o niej zapomnieli. Szukam greyboxu mojego partnera, zabrał go niejaki Donovan Hock, ale ja go odzyskam.</p><p>- Co możesz powiedzieć mi o swoim partnerze?</p><p>- Nazywał się Keiji Okudanie nie znałam nigdy lepszego hakera i włamywacza. Niestety popełnił błąd i zrobiło się wokół niego głośno. Ukradł coś czego nie powinien. Ostrzegał że to paskudna rzecz której ujawnienie może wywołać galaktyczną wojnę. Przez te informacje zginął.</p><p>Słysząc to Alex poczuła ukłucie niepokoju i zaciekawienia. Właśnie tego potrzebowała kolejnego zagrożenia za którym szła wojna na wielką skalę. Kasumi Goto brzmiała naprawdę poważnie i surowo. Cała ta misja brzmiała na coś zdecydowanie wartego sprawdzenia.</p><p>- Co tak groźnego mógł znaleźć? - Spytała Alex zaniepokojona.</p><p>- Powiedział tylko że to niebezpieczne dane, że jeśli się wydostaną ludzkość będzie w poważnych tarapatach. Zaszyfrował informację wśród własnych wspomnień, żeby je odkodować musielibyśmy przeanalizować cały czas który z nim spędziłam. Teraz pozostały tylko po nim te wspomnienia.</p><p>Kasumi brzmiała na naprawdę zbolałą, smutną i przygnębioną mówiąc o swoim partnerze. Nie powiedziała tego wprost lecz Alex zrozumiała że partner w tym przypadku nie odnosił się do interesów czy współpracy między dwoma złodziejami. To było coś znacznie głębszego, miłość. Alex nie mogła wyobrazić sobie jak bardzo kobieta musiała cierpieć gdy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci.</p><p>- Już rozumiem czemu chcesz odzyskać te dane.</p><p>- Z twoją pomocą będzie łatwiej, w końcu jesteś znany z robienia rzeczy niemożliwych.</p><p>- Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś ale moje umiejętności obracają się raczej wokół wysadzania różnych rzeczy i robienia wokół siebie szumu. Nie sądzę że komuś z twoimi umiejętnościami o to chodzi.</p><p>- Wiem że potrafisz być dyskretna, masz reputację mediatora. Osoby która najpierw mówi potem strzela. Słyszałam o wielu potwierdzonych przypadkach gdy nakłoniłaś kogoś do zejścia z przestępczej drogi lub przekonałaś do udzielenia ci pomocy. Na to również wskazuje twój profil psychologiczny Cerberusa na który udało mi się rzucić okiem.</p><p>- Zrobili mój profil psychologiczny? Czemu mnie to w sumie nie dziwi. Mniejsza. Co możesz powiedzieć mi o Hocku.</p><p>- To szanowany biznesmen, handlarz bronią, zabójca, ogólnie niemiły typ. Jego posiadłość słynie z zabezpieczeń najwyższej klasy. Ale znalazłam na nie sposób, to ci się spodoba.</p><p>- Ktoś taki jak on chyba nie przepada za nieproszonymi gośćmi - Zauważyła Alex równocześnie  dostrzegając Garrusa kręcącego się naprzeciw knajpy.</p><p>- Wiem, dlatego spodziewam się kłopotów i dlatego ty tu jesteś.</p><p>- Jeśli taki masz układ z Cerberusem, załatwimy to.</p><p>- Zobaczysz będzie fajnie, jak dobrze pójdzie nawet nie sięgniesz po broń. Lepiej już kończmy siedzę z tobą zdecydowanie zbyt długo, mogłyśmy zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Do zobaczenia na statku.</p><p>Po chwili Kasumi znów zniknęła na jej oczach, a chwilę później Shepard dostrzegła jak miękki stołek obity skórą wygładza się co zapewne oznacza że złodziejka z niego zeszła. Po kilku kolejnych minutach Alex zapłaciła za herbatę i również odeszła. Idąc przez Cytadelę w stronę Garrusa i Zaeeda usłyszała podniesione głosy.</p><p>- Czułem jak mi sięga do kieszeni, a kiedy sprawdziłem brakowało karty kredytowej.</p><p>Obracając głowę w stronę dźwięku Alex zobaczyła quariankę, volusa i ludzkiego oficera OSC. Quarianka wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i niepewną. Ułożenie ciała i zdenerwowane niewielkie chaotyczne ruchy rąk były jej dobrze znane. Podobnie zachowywała się Tali gdy była niepewna i zdenerwowana. Rożnica polegała na tym że ta quarianka nie bawiła się palcami co zwykła robić Tali. Volus był wyraźnie zły i wzburzony, machał swoimi niewielkimi rękami i wskazywał ciągle na quariankę. Oficer natomiast nie starał się nawet ukryć swojego zniecierpliwienia i zirytowania. Zaciskał usta, rozglądał się gniewnie pomiędzy obcymi i ciągle wzdychał.</p><p>W międzyczasie gdy Alex przypatrywała się dziwnej trójce podeszli do niej Garrus i Zaeed przenosząc wzrok z niej na dziwny konflikt któremu się przyglądała. Zaciekawiona Alex podeszła do oficera i dwóch obcych chcąc przekonać się do takiego się wydarzyło.</p><p>- Przepraszam, próbuje spisać zeznania. - Zwrócił się do niej zirytowany funkcjonariusz, starając się ją odstraszyć.</p><p>- Nie ma o czym gadać. Ukradła moją kartę proszę ja aresztować. - Odezwał się volus ponownie wskazując na zdenerwowaną quarienkę.</p><p>- Nie prawda! Oskarżasz mnie, tylko dla tego że jestem quarianką!</p><p>- Proszę przestać i wsiąść głęboki oddech. - Starał się ich uspokoić funkcjonariusz. Brzmiał jednak na wyjątkowo znudzonego i niezainteresowanego tym co się obecnie działo. </p><p>- Kpisz ze mnie ludzka istoto? To że vol istoty potrzebują...</p><p>- Użyłem niefortunnego zwrotu. - Poprawił się szybko człowiek najwyraźniej niezbyt zawstydzony swoim przejęzyczeniem.</p><p>Alex usłyszała za sobą ciche mamrotanie Zaeeda, który cicho obrażał funkcjonariusza. Zresztą najemnikowi niewiele było trzeba aby obrażać jakiegokolwiek przedstawiciela prawa, nie ważne czy pochodził z Przymierza czy z Cytedeli.</p><p>- Twierdzisz że to fałszywe oskarżenie? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na quariankę.</p><p>- Szłam właśnie do sklepu z używanymi statkami a on wpadł na mnie przy Fundacji Sirta , nawet się nie zatrzymał żeby przeprosić. Chwile później przyleciał z funkcjonariuszem OSC i oskarżył mnie o kradzież tej cholernej karty. - Wyjaśniła wyraźnie zirytowana dziewczyna. </p><p>- Wpadliście na siebie przy Fundacji Sirta, może karta wypadła mu z kieszeni właśnie tam. - Zauważyła rozsądnie Alex.</p><p>- To chyba możliwe wiem tylko że ja jej nie zabrałam.</p><p>- Dużo czasu spędzasz na oglądaniu używanych statków? - Spytała Alex. </p><p>- Mają sporo fajnych modeli chciałabym tam coś kupić i wrócić do floty.</p><p>- Statek byłby znakomitym darem, z pielgrzymki.</p><p>- Znasz zwyczaj pielgrzymowania? - Spytała ostrożnie dziewczyna w jej głosie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. </p><p>- Podróżowałam z pielgrzymującą quarianką.</p><p>- Ja... nie sądziłam że ktoś tutaj może zrobić coś takiego dla kogoś z nas. - Przyznała po chwili zawstydzona quarianka. </p><p>- Wie pan kto tutaj mówi prawdę? - Spytała Alex patrząc na funkcjonariusza.</p><p>- Mój Omni-klucz wskazuje że quarianka nie ma przy sobie jego karty, mogła ją jednak gdzieś schować. Wie pani jacy są ci quarianie. To z całą pewnością włóczęga, przymknę ją i zobaczymy co z nią zrobi Bailey.</p><p>Słysząc słowa i ton funkcjonariusza Alex bardzo starała się zachować spokojną twarz i nie potrząsnąć zarozumiałym palantem. Doskonale wiedziała jacy są quarianie, mili, sympatyczni i spokojni. Nie są włóczęgami i na pewno ten rasistowski dupek nie miał prawa zamykać tej dziewczyny.</p><p>- Twierdzisz że ukradła ci kartę kredytową? - Spytała Alex starając się nie okazywac gniewu rozmawiając z volusem.</p><p>- Musiała, wpadła na mnie gdy wychodziłem ze sklepu Funacji Sirta.</p><p>- Może po prostu przez przypadek na ciebie wpadła. To nie musiało być ze sobą powiązane. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>- Tak działają kieszonkowcy. wpadają na ciebie i przy okazji przetrząsają ci kieszenie. Tych bez klanowych quarian cały czas trzeba mieć na oku wszyscy są złodziejami.</p><p>Po słowach volusa ledwo trzymająca się na twarzy Alex maska spokoju zaczęła niebezpiecznie się kruszyć. Wiedziała że quarianie w galaktyce są rzadko widywani, praktycznie najczęściej można zobaczyć ich jedynie na swoich pielgrzymkach. Rzadkość spotykania, wieczna tułaczka po kosmosie, przymusowe noszenie skafandra z powodu ich słabej odporności, to wszystko przekładało się na niepochlebne opinie w galaktyce. Nadal jednak bardzo ją to denerwowało. Quarainie których poznała byli sympatycznymi, nieco wycofanymi osobami i nie zasłużyły na tak krzywdzącą reputację.</p><p>- Na pewno nie zostawiłeś swojej karty w sklepie fundacji? - Spytała Alex starając się uspokoić.</p><p>- Na pewno. - Warknął zdenerwowany volus. - Skąd pomysł że mógłbym się tak wygłupić? Nic tam nawet nie kupiłem, kartę miałem cały czas w kieszeni.</p><p>- Spróbuje się dowiedzieć co się wydarzyło. - Obiecała Alex patrząc na volus.</p><p>- To sprawa SOC, proszę pani zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy aby to rozwiązać. Nie potrzebujemy pomocy cywilów. Gdyby znalazła pani kartę proszę powiadomić któregoś z naszych funkcjonariuszy. - Wtrącił się funkcjonariusz patrząc na nią krzywo.</p><p>Alex ruszyła w stronę Fundacji Sirta wypuszczając powietrze i starając się pozbyć gniewu.</p><p>- Chodźcie chce sprawdzić ten sklep, a jeśli okaże się że tam jest jego karta kto przysięgam że sturlam tego idiotę ze schodów. - Stwierdziła Alex zwracając się do towarzyszy gdy byli już wystarczająco daleko od volusa.</p><p>- Tamta dziewczyna nie wyglądała na złodziejkę. - Stwierdził Garrus.</p><p>- A gość z SOC nie wyglądał na rozgarniętego. Czy naprawdę jeszcze dwa lata temu pracowałeś z takimi cieciami? - Spytał Zaeed z obrzydzeniem.</p><p>- Zdarzali się tacy idioci jak on. Bardziej irytowała mnie papierologia. - Wyjaśnił Garrus.</p><p>Nikt jednak nie znalazł w sklepie fundacji żadnej karty. Alex nie zamierzała się jednak jeszcze poddawać, była pewna że quarianka nie ukradła tej karty, Alex nie mogła pozwolić żeby dupek z OSC i przygłupi volus dłużej się nad nią pastwili. Okazało się volus zostawił kartę w sklepie salarianina Maraba na przeciwko fundacji. Z tymi wieściami Alex wyraźnie zadowolona wróciła do skłóconej dwójki i jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnionego funkcjonariusza.</p><p>- Zostawiłeś kartę w sklepie Saronis Applications czeka na ciebie u sprzedawcy. - Odezwała się Alex podchodząc do skłóconej trójki. Zaeed i Garrus szli za nią cicho wymieniając tylko od czasu do czasu zmęczone spojrzenia.</p><p>- Och - Volus przez kilka chwil wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał patrząc na wyraźnie mniej zdenerwowaną quariankę. Gdy Alex zaczęła już mieć nadzieję że volusowi zrobiło się głupio lub że chce dziewczynę przeprosić ten odezwał się ponownie rozwiewając wszystkie nadzieje Alex. - To nic, quarianka i tak mogła ją ukraść.</p><p>Słysząc to Alex poczuła jak w jednej chwili zaczyna drżeć ze złości a jej ręce zaciskają jej się w pięści.</p><p>- Zamykam tę sprawę, ale będę miał panią na oku. Proszę znaleźć stałą siedzibę albo... - Stwierdził funkcjonariusz patrząc na quariankę. Jego zachowanie zdecydowanie przelało czarę goryczy. Robiąc krok w przód chwyciła funkcjonariusza za koszulkę i przyciągnęła do siebie.</p><p>- Fałszywie oskarżyłeś dziewczynę o kradzież a teraz umiesz powiedzieć tylko "mogła ją ukraść"?! A ty? Ten typ ją obraża i napastuje a ty grozisz jej napastowaniem za włóczęgostwo?!</p><p>- To może panią też przymknę? Za utrudnianie śledztwa. - Spytał zdenerwowany funkcjonariusz gdy udało mu już się wyswobodzić z żelaznego uścisku wścieklej Alex. Na jego słowa Shepard uśmiechnęła się mściwie patrząc podłemu dupkowi w oczy.</p><p>- Myślisz że zdołasz "przymknąć" Widmo? Znam twojego przełożonego i bez problemowo mogłabym pozbawić cię pracy dupku a ciebie żałosna kuleczko z nogami sturlać z tych pieprzonych schodów. Dobrze wam radze wynoście się obaj i żebym was więcej nie widziała bo wasze życie stanie się dużo trudniejsze.</p><p>Gdy tylko funkcjonariusz usłyszał o jej statusie Widma jego oczy powiększyły się komicznie z powodu szoku, wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo, obrócił się napięcie i odszedł szybko bez słowa. Volus również w błyskawicznym tempie ruszył do pierwszego lepszego sklepu żeby tylko zejść jej z drogi.</p><p>- Dziękuję...ja żałuje że nie mogę ci zaoferować niczego poza słowami. - Quarianka również wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną ale i wdzięczną.</p><p>- Cieszę się że mogłam ci pomóc, stałaś się przypadkowym kozłem ofiarnym, tak nie powinno być. Dalej dasz sobie radę już sama?</p><p>- Sądze że tak, wieczorem zwykle jadam pastę odżywczą w turiańskim schronisku, ale jakoś sobie radzę.</p><p>Gdy quarianka odeszła dziękując jej jeszcze raz, Alex westchnęła przecierając oczy i spoglądając na przyjaciół. Żuchwy Garrusa drgały w rozbawieniu a Zaeed patrzył na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy drapiąc się w kark.</p><p>- Co? Zasłużyli sobie.</p><p>- Wiemy. - Powiedział szybko Garrus nadal nie mogąc ukryć rozbawienia.</p><p>- Po prostu to niesamowite jak szybko jesteś w stanie przejść z pieprzonego obrońcy uciśnionych do terminatora. - Odezwał się dziwnie zaintrygowany Zaeed. Alex poczuł jak z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jej policzki robią się czerwone. Odwróciła głowę chcąc to ukryć i tym samym zauważyła jedną z najmniej lubianych przez siebie osób zmierzającą w jej stronę.</p><p>- Witam komandor Shepard. Czy mogę zająć ci kilka minut? - Spytała reporterka gdy była już wystarczająco blisko.</p><p>Widząc ją Alex miała na końcu języka odpowiedź "nie, nie możesz". Wiedziała jednak że odmowa może być jeszcze gorsza niż rozmowa z tą żmiją.</p><p>- Tak, oczywiście. - Powiedziała starając się nie brzmieć zbyt wrogo i opryskliwie. Zaeed i Garrus odeszli od razu od wyłączonej jeszcze kamery czując co się święci. Stanęli z boku na tyle daleko aby kamera ich nie uchwyciła ale na tyle blisko aby wszystko słyszeć.</p><p>- Khalisah al-Jilani wiadomości Westerlund. Rozmawiałyśmy dwa lata temu gdy zostałaś Widmem. Doskonale się reprezentowałaś przed kamerą. Masz chwilę na wywiad?</p><p>- Żebyś mogła mnie znów obsmarować? - Spytała Alex prychając.</p><p>- Mogą ci nie pasować moje metody Shepard ale stoimy po tej samej stronie. Powróciłaś o tym się mówi. Chce tylko żeby inni docenili twoją historię.</p><p>Powstrzymując się od powiedzenia szeregu nieprzyjemnych rzeczy w stronę kobiety Alex wypuściła powietrze przez nos czując zdenerwowanie i zmęczenie.</p><p>- Dobra niech ci będzie. Miejmy to z głowy. - Stwierdziła pokonana Alex .</p><p>Kamera po chwili się włączyła a Alex poczuła jak ona sama spina się bezwiednie z nerwów. Nie znosiła wywiadów i występowania przed nieznajomymi. Zwłaszcza że ta podła reporterka za kilka chwil na pewno spróbuje wepchnąć ją do bardzo głęboki dołu tak samo jak dwa lata wcześniej.</p><p>- Informatorzy twierdzą. że podczas bitwy o Cytadele przebywałaś w Prezydium. Od twoich słów zależał przebieg bitwy. Jeśli to prawda że powiedziałaś twojemu ojcu, Admirałowi Hackettowi żeby wspomógł Destiny Ascension to odpowiadasz za śmierć setek ludzi i podtrzymanie dominacji rady Cytadeli.</p><p>Słysząc osty ton głosu dziennikarki i jej słowa Alex zacisnęła zęby spodziewając się czegoś podobnego odkąd tylko ją zobaczyła. Nie da się jej sprowokować, nie złamie jej. W końcu o to chodzi, każde pośliźnięcie Alex czy błąd spowodowałby większą oglądalność. W końcu każdy lubi oglądać mały skandalik.</p><p>- Turianie stracili dwadzieścia krążowników, każdy miał około trzystu osób załogi. Ascention, pancernik asari który uratowaliśmy miał na pokładzie prawie dziesięć tysięcy istot. Nie tylko członków rady Cytadeli.</p><p>- Ale straty wśród ludzi...</p><p>- Ludzie stracili osiem krążowników. Shenyang, Emden, Dżakartę, Kair, Seul, Kapsztad, Warszawę i Madryt, tak! Pamiętam je wszystkie. Każdy w piątej flocie jest bohaterem. Przymierze powinno im dać medale, Rada jest im winna jeszcze więcej. Podobnie jak ty!</p><p>Nie czekając na nic więcej Alex odeszła czując palącą złość i gorycz. Pamiętała każdy z krążowników, wiedziała że będą straty gdy wydawała ten rozkaz, nie chodziło jej tylko o tę beznadziejną radę dzielącą między siebie półtorej komórki mózgowej. Tam były tysiące innych osób, Alex nie mogła zostawić ich tam tak po prostu na śmierć. Nie mogła się przyglądać jak Destiny Ascension bezwiednie walczy o życie w bitwie której nie może wygrać. Po kilku chwilach szybkiego wściekłego marszu poczuła znajome szpony na ramieniu.</p><p>- Spokojnie, bo zaraz wpadnie na ścianę, a obawiam się że w bliskim spotkaniu z tobą nie miałaby żadnych szans. Może zakupy poprawią ci humor, dzięki twojemu myszkowaniu mamy kilka dodatkowych kredytów które teraz możesz wydać. Słyszałem że ludzkie kobiety lubią zakupy. - Odezwał się Garrus po chwili chcąc uspokoić zdenerwowaną Alex.</p><p>- W coś ty nas wpakował? - Spytał cicho Zaeed mając złe przeczucia.</p><p>- W zakupy z kobietą. Wierz mi Alex potrafi siedzieć godzinę w jednym sklepie. Ale przynajmniej ją to uspokoi.</p><p>O dziwo Zaeed nie powiedział nawet słowa skargi, spojrzał tylko zaciekawiony na Alex.</p><p>- Dobra mała to gdzie chcesz iść? - Spytał cierpliwie najemnik.</p><p>- Nie wiem, rozejrzyjmy się, może uda nam się jeszcze komuś pomóc. I nie nazywaj mnie "mała!</p><p>Ruszyli do najbliższego sklepu jakim okazała się fundacja Sirta w której byli kilkanaście minut temu.</p><p>- Masz metr pięć w kapeluszu i na gazecie oraz dwadzieścia kilo jak namokniesz. Ta ksywka do ciebie pasuje.</p><p>- Osioł. - Stwierdziła jedynie Alex przewracając oczami i wchodząc do sklepu. Udało im się kupić pojemnik zwiększający pojemność medi-żelu. Następnie odwiedzili sklep na przeciwko, Saronis Applications gdzie przygłupi volus zostawił swoją kartę. Gdzie kupili ulepszenie omni-klucza oraz ulepszenie tarcz. Najciekawsze rzeczy Alex znalazła w sklepie "Pamiętni z Cytadeli" gdzie udało jej się kupić modele statków do składania. Dzięki czemu będzie miała się czym zająć gdy nie będzie mogła spać oraz kupiła sobie uroczego kosmicznego chomika, przez którego wywiązała się między całą trójką dość dziwna rozmowa.</p><p>- Nie wystarczy ci obecna liczba zwierzaków na statku, potrzebujesz jeszcze chomika? - Spytał Zaeed unosząc brwi.</p><p>- Lubie zwierzęta, dlatego na przykład trzymam w maszynowni takiego jednego osła.</p><p>Na jej słowa Garrus złapał się lady i zaczął rechotać zginając się w pół. Zaeed spojrzał wściekle na patrzącą na niego niewinnie Alex.</p><p>- Bezczelna suka. - Mruknął bez gniewu Zaeed odwracając się i patrząc po towarze. Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem spoglądając w drugą stronę jednocześnie nie zauważając dziwnego spojrzenia jakie posłał jej Garrus.</p><p>Gdy wrócili już na Normandię Garrus wrócił do kalibrowania a Zaeed jak zwykle zaszył się w sterburcie ładunkowej i pewnie czyścił broń albo palił.</p><p>Alex postanowiła odwiedzić Mordina i zobaczyć czy ma chwilkę na rozmowę.</p><p>Doktor każdego dnia od rana do nocy pracował nad ochroną przed rojami Zbieraczy. Wspominał jakiś czas temu że pomimo tego że praca idzie wolno to jest bardzo ekscytująca i stanowi duże wyzwanie. Alex cieszyła się że Mordinowi to zadanie sprawia przyjemność, widziała również że daje z siebie sto procent i pracuje na najwyższych możliwych obrotach.</p><p>- Dzień dobry Mordin masz chwilkę na rozmowę. - Spytała Alex wchodząc do laboratorium i widząc jak doktor pochyla się nad szalką Petriego.</p><p>- Tak oczywiście. Pamiętasz gdy rozmawialiśmy o pracy? O Oddziale do Zadań Specjalnych? O badaniu genofagium? Nie byłem do końca szczery, trochę pominąłem, trochę przekręciłem muszę to wyjaśnić. Misja jest zbyt ważna żeby mieć tajemnice. Nasza praca nad genofagium to nie tylko badania.</p><p>- A więc co OZS robił z genofagium? - Spytała Alex zaciekawiona. Nie była zdziwiona że Mordin pominął jakąś część prawdy. Rozumiała że niektóre tajemnice muszą być pod kluczem, mimo że często się jej to nie podobało.</p><p>- Najpierw badał, jak mówiłem. Ale odkrył zaskakujące dane. Populacja krogan rosła nadspodziewanie szybko. Kroganie przystosowywali się do genofagium. Pokonywali chorobę.</p><p>- Zaczęli się uodparniać? - Spytała Alex zaintrygowana.</p><p>- Naturalna ewolucja, fizjologia krogan jest niezwykle odporna. Nadmiarowe narządy, zapasowe układy, regeneracja komórek. Genofagium jest jak inne naturalne zagrożenie, kroganie pokonali je ewolucyjnie.</p><p>- Co zrobił twój zespół kiedy się dowiedział że kroganie przezwyciężają genofagium? - Zadało to pytanie mimo że domyślała się tego co mógł zrobić zespół Mordina w takiej sytuacji.</p><p>- Poprowadziłem zespół naukowców, genetyków, chemików, socjologów i matematyków. Stworzyliśmy nową wersję genofagium. Uwolniliśmy ją na Tuchance i w innych skupiskach krogan, przywróciliśmy stabilność populacji.</p><p>- Nie sądzę żebyś wyjawił to wielu osobom. Dziękuję że mi o tym powiedziałeś. - Zauważyła Alex uśmiechając się lekko do salarianina.</p><p>- Chciałem żebyś wiedziała że potrafię zrobić to co konieczne. - Wyjaśnił Mordin spokojnie.</p><p>Następnie Alex zapytała o postępy prac Mordina, głównie po to aby powiedział jej jeszcze co nieco, a nie dlatego że sprawdzała wyniki, nie chodziło o kontrolę i postęp prac samych w sobie. Alex doskonale wiedziała że Mordin sobie poradzi i znajdzie sposób na roje. Chodziło jej o ożywienie go, słuchanie jego podnieconego rozsądnego trochę nieobecnego słowotoku. I chociaż zdarzało się że nie rozumiała niektórych pojęć czy zagadnień to jego praca i jego pomysły były niezwykle fascynujące i przyjemne. Alex uwielbiała słuchać i poznawać członków swojej załogi. Tak było w pierwszej Normandii i tak jest teraz. Każda ich przygoda, anegdota czy historia z życia opowiadała kim byli, jakie mieli motywy, jakimi byli istotami i co nimi kierowało. Jakaś część niej kazała jej to robić od czasu Torfanu, od czasu tego co stało się z majorem Kylem i całym jej oddziałem. Nie walczyła o nich wystarczająco mocno, nie udało jej się ich uratować. Jakaś część niej uparcie twierdziła że to dlatego że poza swoim przełożonym który w momencie najcięższej próby zawiódł, nie znała tam zbyt dobrze nikogo. Chciała ich uratować, ale nie była w stanie. Teraz jeśli będzie znała swoim ludzi, jeśli będzie wiedziała z kim na do czynienia zrobi wszystko aby ich chronić, aby Torfan już się nie powtórzył. A jeśli przez swoje błędy kogoś straci tak jak stało się to z Ash to jej karą będzie fakt że razem z tą osobą umrze cząstka jej samej. Nie będzie samego pustego poczucia winy i zagubienia jak po śmierci oddziału Kyle, wtedy będzie ból utraty kogoś bliskiego. Jej kara. Jej pokuta. </p><p>Gdy skończyła rozmowę z Mordinem wyszła z laboratorium czując się dziwnie niepewnie. Przypominanie sobie tego co stało się na tym piekielnym księżycu nigdy nie wychodziło jej na dobre. Mając mnóstwo czasu Alex ruszyła do mapy galaktyki aby zeskanować kilka planet i zebrać większą ilość surowców do ulepszeń statku które podsunęli jej towarzysze. Powinna zapewne jeszcze dziś zajrzeć do Kasumi ale ponure nawiedzające ją wspomnienia sprawiły że przez chwilę chciała zająć się czymś stałym, czymś co będzie mogła zrobić sama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Księga 1: Rozdział 10 - Idealny kroganin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Korlus, znany jako cmentarzysko statków kosmicznych, był od wieków regionalnym toksycznym wysypiskiem. Aby "bliskie śmierci" statki nie zaśmiecały szlaków handlowych, przysyłano je tu z pobliskich przekaźników masy, po czym odzyskiwano z nich przydatne składniki i zrzucano wraki na planetę. Obecnie Korlus jest siedzibą wielu organizacji najemników, między innymi Błękitnych Słońc, którzy podobno wykorzystują porzucone statki podczas testów nowoczesnego uzbrojenia. Systemy obrony przed atakiem naziemnym są tu minimalne, ale olbrzymie baterie dział zagrażają wszystkim, którzy próbowaliby wylądować.</p><p>Alex ze skupieniem słuchała informacji które podawała jej EDI gdy razem z Mordinem i Zaeedem siedziała w promie i leciała na planetę Korlus aby zwerbować krogańskiego watażkę Okeera. Jeszcze na  Normandii EDI podała jej dużo bardziej szczegółowy opis planety i możliwych zagrożeń. Słysząc jak niebezpiecznie jest na planecie postanowiła wziąć Moridna w razie gdyby ktoś z nich odniósł ciężkie rany i wymagał natychmiastowej pomocy. Jego szybki analityczny umysł również mógł się przydać podczas misji tak dużego ryzyka. Zaeeda wzięła właśnie ze względu na Błękitne Słońca. Mimo że nie udało mu się zabić Vido to wiedziała że zabijanie tej konkretnej grupy najemników sprawi mu wiele przyjemności. Mimo że teraz wiedząc już czemu aż tyle jej czerpie z powodu śmierci Słońc czuła się źle. Nie chodziło o to że współczuła najemnikom, czuła się raczej źle z powodu Zaeeda i tego co przeszedł. </p><p> - Co możesz powiedzieć nam o Okeerze? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Doktor Okeer jest krogańskim watażką i naukowcem. Okeer to wojujący radykał, który jest bezwzględny i fanatyczny. Powód jego obecności na Korlusie i obecne działania nie są znane.</p><p> - Naukowiec? - Spytał z powątpiewaniem Mordin. - Nie znałem nigdy żadnego kroganina zasługującego na to miano.</p><p> - Jego opis też mi sie nie podoba, miejmy nadzieję że będzie skory do pomocy i na tyle zrównoważony psychicznie i emocjonalnie że będziemy mogli mu zaufać. Nie wpuszczę na Normandię nikogo kto może stanowić zagrożenie. </p><p>Alex mogła zrozumieć powód znalezienia się na liście każdego z jej towarzyszy. Mordin był niezbędny w ich misji, doktor, były członek OZS, geniusz który stworzy ochronę przeciwko rojom Poszukiwaczy. Archanioł, który okazał się być Garrusem. Na tyle silny aby trząść gangami na Omedze, sprytny, dobry strzelec. Zaeed niezawodny łowca nagród i jeden z najlepszych najemników w Układach Terminusa który przetrwał w tym zawodzie dwadzieścia lat. A to już coś mówiło. Na tyle silny i zdeterminowany aby przetrwać paskudną zdradę wspólnika i strzał w głowę. Kasumi, świetna złodziejka nie robiąca rozgłosu wokół własnej osoby. Jack niebezpieczna, nie do końca stabilna psychicznie biotyczka, jednak mogąca współpracować i mająca jakieś swoje pokręcone zasady, można była nad nią zapanować. Kroganin to coś zupełnie innego, zwłaszcza taki jak Okeer. </p><p>Gdy ich prom wylądował już pośród metalowych śmierci tworzących wokół nich wielkie wysypisko i labirynt, Alex natychmiast wyciągnęła broń i schowała się za jeden z wielkich kawałków zardzewiałego metalu wystających z ziemi. </p><p> - Pamiętajcie że akta nie podają czy Okeer jest tu z własnej woli. Spodziewajcie się najgorszego. - Ostrzegła ich Alex</p><p> - Liczy się jedno! Zabijaj albo zostaniesz zabity! </p><p>Słysząc głos kobiety niosący się po okolicy Alex uniosła brwi zdziwiona. Głośnik? Co się tu dzieje u licha? Gdy ruszyli naprzód Alex dostrzegła jeszcze więcej śmieci, górujący nam nimi ogromny mocno podniszczony wrak samolotu z cyframi 02, unoszący się nad ich głowami kolejny ogromny kawał żelastwa, wszędobylskie powyginane wielkie pręty, płyty i inne części różnorakich maszyn. Ta planeta naprawę przypominała wysypisko. Wszędzie unosił się dym, popiół i piach który osiadał na ich zbrojach. Okropny zapach brudu, spalenizny i śmieci. </p><p> - Zatrudnienie to dopiero początek, musisz zasłużyć sobie na miejsce w potężnej armii którą tworzymy. </p><p>Oraz oczywiście denerwujące komunikaty jakieś kobiety, wydobywające się z głośników i niosące się echem po okolicy. Po kilkunastu minutach, jednej grupie najemników Błękitnych Słońc i paru pokonanych zakrętach Alex uświadomiła sobie że te wraki i śmieci tworzą tutaj nawet budynki. Osłony, umocnienia, schrony, budynki. Wszystko co na razie zobaczyli było stworzone ze starych śmieci różnego pochodzenia chociaż głównie statków kosmicznych. Uroczo.</p><p> Gdy wyszli już z czegoś na kształt posterunku zobaczyli niewielkie plamy krwi biegnące od schodów do lamentującego młodego mężczyzny w zbroi Błękitnych Słońc. Nie wyglądał jakby jego życiu coś zagrażało, był ranny ale żywy.</p><p> - Cholera, cholera, ja chyba...cholera. - Mruczał zakrywając dłonią niewielką ranę w swoim boku. 	- Weź się w garść żołnierzu bywało...- Warknął Zaeed patrząc na zdenerwowanego młodzieńca. Alex jednak weszła mu w słowo mówiąc na tyle cicho aby młodzieniec jej nie usłyszał.</p><p>- On nie musi tego wiedzieć. - Przerwała mu spokojnie. - Może to oduczy go głupich pomysł w stylu zapisywania się do grupy najemników. </p><p> - Wiedziałem że to nie byli berserkerzy, nie na dystans. - Mruczał zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Gdy w końcu zwrócił na nich uwagę zrobił krok w tył a jego zdenerwowanie tylko się pogłębiło. - Nic wam nie powiem.</p><p> - Wiesz, jesteś ranny, my mamy broń i czujemy się całkiem nieźle. Ale jeśli powiesz nam co nieco to możemy sobie stąd pójść. - Zauważyła Alex robiąc krok w przód.</p><p> - Nic nie wiem. Strzelam do tego co wypluwa laboratorium. Ten stary kroganin który tam siedzi, on chyba wziął się za sprzątanie. Jadore zatrudniła go by stworzył dla niej armie. Ale jego kroganie są szaleni więc wykorzystujemy ich jako tarcze strzeleckie. Co za szajs, za mało mi płacą żebym miał się tu wykrwawić.</p><p> Po jego słowach Alex usłyszała męski zniecierpliwiony głos wydobywający się z komunikatora rannego najemnika. - Czwarty posterunek, Jedore chce żebyśmy ruszali. Potrzebujemy namiarów na tę krogańską watahę.</p><p> - Twoi kumple mają się stąd wynieść, zrozumiano. - Rozkazała cicho Alex patrząc groźnie na najemnika. Młodzieniec włączył komunikator i nie spuszczając z niej wzroku zaczął mówić. </p><p> - Patrol, ostatnia grupa się... rozpierzchła. Zniknęli nam z oczu pięć minut temu.</p><p> - Rozpierzchła?! Jedore się wkurzy chciała mieć pokaz. </p><p> - Chciałeś raport to go masz. Rozpierzchli się. - Powiedział zdenerwowany najemnik.</p><p> - Zrozumiano. Wracam do laboratorium.</p><p> - Widziałeś Okeera? Czy on o tym wszystkim wie? - Spytała Alex gdy komunikator już się wyłączył. </p><p> - Nie mamy wstępu do laboratorium, ale każdy widzi co się dzieje gdy wychodzą  stamtąd kroganie. Zastrzeliłem ich już dziesiątki. Są szaleni, stuknięci, ktokolwiek tam jest, na pewno wie co się tutaj święci. </p><p>Okeer tworzy dla tej całej Jedor armie krogan? To nie brzmi dobrze. Jej pierwszym skojarzeniem była fabryka krogańskich klonów Sarena na Virmirze. Wtedy nie wyglądało to dobrze i teraz też nie. Dlaczego Okeer to dla niej robi? Pieniądze? Władza? Lub co najbardziej prawdopodobne przetrwanie gatunku.</p><p>- Po co Jedore ci wszyscy kroganie? - Spytał Zaeed gdy Alex była pogrążona w myślach.</p><p> - Pewnie żeby nas wszystkich zastąpić. Nie chciałbym stanąć przeciw takiej armii. Tyle że ona nie ma nad nimi kontroli. Nie powinni być wariatami, ale w końcu to kroganie. Nawet normalnie nie są zbyt mądrzy.</p><p> - Laboratorium Jedore jest silnie strzeżone?</p><p>- Są tam działa mające odpędzić statki, ale nie zostaliśmy wyposażeni do walki z cholernymi komandosami.  - Warknął młodzieniec gorzko.</p><p>Czyli wokół panuje bałagan, kroganie wychodzą z laboratorium, zamiast słuchać Jedore to oni zabijają wszystko co widzą. A Błękitne Słońca zmuszeni są przeciwko nim walczyć. Niedobrze, znaleźli się na polu bitwy pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Alex sama nie była pewna którzy z nich mogą być groźniejsi. Niestabilni kroganie którzy zabijają wszystko na swojej drodze czy zdesperowani podparci do muru najemnicy. I tak źle i tak nie dobrze. </p><p> - Jeśli już zaczniesz kicać może znajdziesz jakieś zacienione miejsce zanim się wykrwawisz. - Stwierdziła Alex patrząc groźnie na młodego najemnika.</p><p>Gdy najemnik już odczołgał się dość daleko przeklinając i jęcząc, odezwał się Zaeed.</p><p> - Prawie zlał się w gacie. - Stwierdził Massani rozbawiony. </p><p> - Niektórych trzeba traktować surowo. - Wyjaśniła Alex ruszając dalej.</p><p> Mordin i Zaeed ruszyli za nią wyciągając broń. Im dalej szli tym więcej martwych krogan spotykali na swojej drodze, w pewnym momencie widzieli ich trupy leżące co kilka metrów. Najwyraźniej ranny najemnik nie przesadzał mówiąc o dziesiątkach krogan. Natknęli się też na dwa oddziały Błękitnych Słońc. Cały czas towarzyszyły im nagrania Jedore puszczane przez głośniki, mówiły o poświeceniu, sile, zastraszały i przestrzegały przez słabością i zdradą. Alex nie znała tej całej Jedore, a ta już zaczęła działać jej na nerwy. W końcu natrafili na jednego z wyhodowanych krogan który był jeszcze żywy. Stał przy jednej z barykad powarkując, wiercąc się i wyglądając na bardzo niespokojnego. Widząc że Zaeed i Mordin mierzą prosto w niego Alex dała im znak aby opuścili broń. Powoli podeszła do kroganina który zwrócił w jej kierunku swój masywny łeb. Następnie zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Alex i powąchał ją. </p><p> - Ty... jesteś inna, nowa. Pochodzisz z innego świata. Przez siedem cykli nocnych czułem tylko zew krwi, ale ty... coś sprawia że mówię. </p><p> - To coś ma tylko tydzień? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Zaeed.</p><p> - Pewnie hodują dorosłe osobniki gotowe do zabijania. Skoro wymagają szkolenia nie są lepsze od zwykłych najemników.</p><p> - Hodowani by zabijać? Nie. Zabijam bo czuję taką potrzebę w krwi i kościach, ale to nie dlatego wyrzucono mnie ze szklanej matki. Przetrwać to słyszę w głowie, przetrwać wroga który zagraża całemu mojemu gatunkowi, ale zawiodłem jeszcze zanim się przebudziłem. To powiedział głos z wody, dlatego tu czekam.</p><p> - Miałeś zostać wcielony do najemnej armii, pamiętasz Jedore?</p><p> - Znam to imie, wzbudza gniew, ale i śmiech. Nie jest to imię które będziemy śpiewać w czasie marszu. Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale słyszałem to wiele razy.</p><p> - Jak możesz mówić skoro masz dopiero tydzień?</p><p>- W mojej głowie był mrowiący dźwięk i stał się głosem. On nauczył mnie wszystkiego czego potrzebowałem, jak chodzić, mówić, bić i strzelać. Wtedy głos powiedział że nie jestem doskonały i nauki się zakończyły. A teraz jestem tu.</p><p> - Interesujące, wychowany i odrzucony. Grupa kontrolna? Nie udany test? - Wtrącił się Mordin przypatrując się kroganinowi.</p><p> - Nie wiem, ale nie jestem doskonały.</p><p> - Głos Okeera? Mówił do ciebie kiedy byłeś w zbiorniku?</p><p> - Słyszałem głos, nie tak jak teraz uszami. W środku, nazwałem go ojcem jemu się to podobało, ale był rozczarowany, nie jestem tym czym miałem być. </p><p>Alex poczuła złość słysząc wszystko co powiedział jej kroganin. Pamiętała ciała martwych krogan leżących co kilka metrów. Okeer tworzył krogan a potem odrzucał jak bezwartościowe śmieci. Jakim prawem ten sukinsyn bawił się w boga? Dawał życie a potem gdy nie był zadowolony to odrzucał swoje twory wysyłając je na śmierć. Tworzył je tylko po to aby umierały, aby czuły ból. Żaden z nich zapewne nawet nie miał imienia, rozwiniętej osobowości ani charakteru. Jakim potworem trzeba być aby tworzyć istotę czującą tylko po to aby zginęła po kilku dniach?! Ci kroganie nie mieli wyjścia, nie mieli możliwości decydowania. Alex odczuwała silną chęć uderzenia twardą głową Okeera w jeden z tych szklanych pojemników o których wspomniał kroganin przed nią. </p><p> - Program hodowli. Niwelowanie skutków genofagium? - Zastanawiał się Mordin patrząc uważnie na kroganina, wyglądał na zaintrygowanego i zamyślonego.</p><p> - Głos nic o tym nie mówił, przeżyć, przetrwać, zignorować.</p><p> - W jaki sposób rozczarowałeś głos? - Spytała Alex gorzko. </p><p> - Nie wiem, decyzja zapadła zanim opuściłem matko-zbiornik, nie byłem doskonały. </p><p> - Jeśli najemnik miał rację, kroganin może być niestabilny umysłowo. - Zauważył Mordin mając na myśli wcześniejszą rozmowę z rannym najemnikiem.</p><p>- Nie wiem, ale nie jestem doskonały. - Powtórzył kroganin po raz kolejny jak mantrę. Alex było go żal, nie zrobił nic złego aby zasłużyć na taki los. Nie zabijał dla przyjemności czy zysków, zabijał bo najwyraźniej został tak stworzony. To nie była jego wina.</p><p>- Możesz mi pokazać laboratorium? Musze porozmawiać z Okeerem. - Spytała Alex patrząc na kroganina.</p><p> - Szklana matka, ona jest na górze. Za zepsutymi częściami. Za wieloma cielistymi istotami, takimi jak ty. Pokażę ci.</p><p> Kroganin usunął z przejścia wielki metalowy kawał wbity w ziemie i odrzucił do z głośnym trzaskiem. Następnie wskazał przed siebie.</p><p>- Wy cieliste istoty jesteście powolne gdy na waszej drodze leżą duże rzeczy. - Wyjaśnił kroganin.</p><p> - Mogłeś uciec, lub próbować się przedrzeć z powrotem do laboratorium. Czemu tu zostałeś? - Spytała Alex przyglądając się kroganinowi.</p><p> - Czekam, głos kazał jeśli przyjdą będę walczyć. Ale nie ucieknę i za nikim nie pójdę. Będę czekał. Nie jestem idealny ale mam cel. Musze czekać aż zostanę wezwany. Wyzwolony.</p><p>Następnie ruszył do barykady nie odwracając się za siebie i nie spoglądając w ich stronę. Alex natomiast niechętnie ruszyła przed siebie. Nie mogła uratować tych krogan ale mogła spróbować powstrzymać Okeera przed tworzeniem kolejnych. Gdy ruszyli dalej mijali coraz więcej krogan, tylko że ci byli żywi i w przeciwieństwie do tego który im pomógł, wściekli oraz próbowali ich zabić. Przychodzili jeden po drugim, Gdy lewo udało im się powalić jednego to jego miejsce zajmował kolejny krwiożercy kroganin szarżujący na nich, bez chwili wahania. Gdy weszli już do budynku zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Najemnicy czekali na nich praktycznie za każdym rogiem, słyszeli komunikaty i rozkazy aby ściągnąć posiłki i wreszcie ich zabić. Pomimo trudnej sytuacji Zaaed, Mordin i Alex świetnie dawali sobie radę. Im więcej ich przychodziło tym Zaeed był coraz bardziej wkurzony, a jego granaty robiły duże zniszczenia w szeregach najemników. Mordin rzucał w nich różnego rodzaju ładunkami, zapalającymi, zamrażającymi, trującymi i różnymi innymi. Alex przerzuciła się na snajperkę i ściągała cierpliwe najemników strzelając im w głowy, lub kiedy nie było to możliwe to w inne odsłonięte części ciała. Z każdą chwilą czuła jednak coraz większe zmęczenie, nie ważne ilu najemników zabili, na ich miejsce przychodziło dwa razy więcej. Na szczęście nie było już krogan. </p><p> - Jest ich troje. Troje! Wszystko da się zabić, zaczynicie tylko strzelać jak należy. - Wrzeszczała Jedore przez głośniki. Dopóki jeden z pocisków Zaeeda go nie zniszczył.</p><p> Gdy oczyścili już kolejne pomieszczenie Alex oparła się o ścianę łapiąc oddech.</p><p> - W porządku Shepard? - Spytał Zaeed przyglądając się jej uważnie jednocześnie zmieniając magazynek termiczny w karabinie. </p><p> - Nic mi nie jest, zwykłe zmęczenie. Pokonaliśmy już kilka pięter i przynajmniej z trzydziestu najemników.</p><p> - Czterdziestu siedmiu w samym budynku. - Odezwał się Mordin sprawdzając coś na swoim omni-kluczu. </p><p> - Ty miałeś jeszcze czas ich liczyć? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Zaeed.</p><p> - Oczywiście. Stworzyłem symulację. Według moich obliczeń możemy natknąć się jeszcze na piętnastu do trzydziestu najemników. </p><p> - Szalony skurwysyn. - Mruknął Zaeed patrząc tępo na Mordina. </p><p> - Z twoich ust to prawie jak komplement. - Stwierdził salarianin. - Proponuje iść dalej. Jeśli będziemy zwlekać będą mieli czas na przegrupowanie. </p><p> - Masz rację, Mordin ruszajmy. - Poparła go Alex rozciągając obolałe mięśnie.</p><p>Gdy weszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia Alex natychmiast zauważyła że różni się ono od pozostałej części budynku w którym do tej pory byli. A starej pordzewiałej kozetce lekarskiej leżał martwy kroganin, zapewne kolejny eksperyment Okeera a przy ścianie stała asari z rękami do góry.</p><p>- Spokojnie nie mam broni. - Odezwała się asari. - Gdy zobaczyłam że to ty, natychmiast wyłączyłam kamery. Nie sądziłam że kiedykolwiek to powiem ale ciesze się że to ty rozwalasz to miejsce. Rana Thanoptis, puściłaś mnie wolno podczas ataku na laboratorium Sarena na Virmirze.</p><p> Alex pamiętała niejasno przestraszoną asari której pozwoliła wtedy odejść. Cóż najwyraźniej nie zmieniła sposobów pracy.</p><p> - Mam nadzieję że masz dobry powód by tu być.</p><p>- Nie martw się, nie zmarnuje szansy jaką mi dałaś. Ta praca to tylko dla pieniędzy. Nie dla najemników, Jedore upaja się władzą ale Okeer stara się zrobić coś dobrego, ręczę za to. Nawet jeśli jego metody bywają trochę....ekstremalne. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szanse prawda? A ja zawsze spłacam swoje długi.</p><p>- Co chciał zrobić Okeer? - Spytała Alex.</p><p> - To skompilowane, ma zlecenie od Jedore, przywódczyni najemników która zamówiła prywatną armię. Nie jestem pewna czy wiedziała co z nimi zrobić. Okeer zazwyczaj ją ignoruje, prowadzi swoje własne badania, ja stworzyłam program edukacyjny dla jego tworów. Ale większość odpada na samym początku, on ich wyrzuca. Wiem tyle że nie próbuje stworzyć, lekarstwa ani wielkiej armii żołnierzy. </p><p> - To że spotykam cię w takim miejscu sprawia że żałuje że puściłam cię wolno. </p><p> - No to się zgadzamy. Nie martw się będę się trzymała z daleka od wszystkiego co ma związek z tobą. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko ucieknę stąd zanim wysadzisz to miejsce. Znam twoje metody. Następnie ruszyła drzwiami który Alex i jej drużyna weszli.</p><p> - Trzeba ja było zabić, wielka wiedza. Brak hamulców. - Zauważył Mordin rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. </p><p> - Przy odrobinie szczęścia natknie się na jakiegoś kroganina albo najemnika. - Stwierdziła Alex. Gdy otworzyli drugie drzwi w pomieszczeniu weszli do jeszcze większego pokoju Przy jednej z konsol stał kroganin, jednak tym co przykuło uwagę Alex był wielki zbiornik z kolejnym klonem w środku. Okeer nawet nie spojrzał na nich gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, dopiero po chwili gdy Alex podeszła aby przyjrzeć się zbiornikowi kroganin odezwał się.</p><p> - Najwyższy czas,akumulatory zbiorników nie będą czekać, aż zakończycie zabawę z tymi kretyńskimi najemnikami.</p><p> - Zakładam że ty jesteś Okeer. Nie wyglądasz mi na uwięzionego, ani wdzięcznego że tu jestem. </p><p> - Możesz twierdzić że przybyłaś tu z pomocą. Ale Shepard do niedawna świętej pamięci, nie zwiastuje zmian na lepsze.</p><p> Na widok jej zdziwienia uśmiechnął się szeroko, w tym uśmiechu było jednak coś niebezpiecznego i drapieżnego. </p><p> - Zaskoczona? Wszyscy kroganie powinni cię znać. Jestem pewien że Rana już ci przypomniała o twoich czynach na Virmirze. </p><p> - Ona przypomniała, a jak wygląda to z twojej perspektywy?</p><p>- To świetna opowieść, Saren zdrajca Widm, grozi że wyleczy genofagium co łączyłoby się z powrotem krogańskiej hordy i zniweczeniem łagodnego mordu turian i salarian. Lecz nim Saren zdoła nasłać swe bezkresne legiony oto nadciąga Shepard zwyciężając dzięki potędze atomu. Lubię ten fragment jest podniosły.</p><p> Alex zignorowała prychnięcie Zaeeda i ciche mamrotanie do siebie Mordina spokojnie patrząc na kroganina. </p><p> - Nie było miejsca na finezję, gdyby było jakieś inne rozwiązanie rozważyłabym je. </p><p> - Ależ ja to pochwalam! Blada horda Sarena to nie byli prawdziwi kroganie, sama liczebność jest niczym. To błąd dobry dla obcego ale ci najemnicy też go popełnili. Pozwoliłem żeby ich przywódczyni wcieliła moich wyrzutków do swej armii, ale staje się niecierpliwa. Najwyższy czas żebyś mnie stąd zabrała. </p><p> - Problemy osobiste nie ważne, chodzi nam o Zbieraczy. - Odezwał się Mordin surowo.</p><p> - Rozumiem. Tak, ataki zbieraczy stały się częstsze. To ludzkie zmartwienie. Ja koncentruje się na innych sprawach. Posiadłem wiedzę umożliwiającą stworzenie jednego czystego żołnierza. Jego istnienie będzie dla genofagium największą możliwą zniewagą. </p><p> - Twoje poszukiwania idealnego żołnierza usłane były niepowodzeniami. Nie obchodzą cię efekty porażek? - Spytała Alex myśląc o tych wszystkich wcześniej stworzonych kroganach.</p><p> - Nikogo nie zawiodłem. Moje twory są dokładnie tym czego chciała Jedore. Po prostu nie potrafi nimi dowodzić. Są silne, zdrowe i dla mnie bezużyteczne. Potrzebuje doskonałości. Jeśli będę musiał odrzucić kilka tysięcy, niech tak będzie. Moja praca oczyści krogan, nie będziemy odtworzeni lecz odnowieni. </p><p> - Myślałam że krogańskim ideałem jest powrót do liczebności która mogła by zagrozić całej galaktyce. - Zauważyła Shepard patrząc zaciekawiona na Okeer. Nie podążał za takimi samymi przekonaniami jak większość przedstawicieli jego rasy, to jasne. Nie zaszkodzi gdy Alex dowie się co nieco o jego sposobie myślenia.</p><p>- Liczebność się nie liczy. - Mówiąc to podszedł do zbiornika z kroganinem i spojrzał na niego z nie ukrywaną dumą. - Mój żołnierz jest szablonem stanowi większe zagrożenia niż cała widmowa barć która mogłaby stanąć u jego boku. Galaktyka nadal nosi blizny po chordzie, lecz nauczy się bać lancetu. Odtworzę krogan, mój żołnierz w odróżnieniu od lekarstwa czy hordy nie wymusi odpowiedzi nuklearnej. Moja spuścizna jest dokonał, każdy czysty kroganin sięgnie coraz wyżej, stojąc na trupach swych pobratymców. Przerośnie ich, lecz nie zapomni. </p><p> - Co dostałeś od Zbieraczy? Powiedz mi o nich wszystko co wiesz. - Nakazała Alex mając dość słuchania podniosłych planów Okeera od których robiło jej się niedobrze. </p><p> - Są dziwni. - Stwierdził powoli, z namysłem. - Izolują się, ale przybywają bardzo chętnie jeśli ofiara jest wystarczająco duża. Ja oddałem im wielu krogan, mogę mieć dla ciebie informację ale mój prototyp pochłonął cały sprzęt. Musiałem najpierw wymyślić jak z niego skorzystać, nie zabijając przedmiotu badań. Przykro mi że nie odbyło się bez ofiar, ale żeby rozpocząć proces wystarczy mi jeden sukces. </p><p> - Więc nie chcesz leczyć genofagium.</p><p> - Wbrew temu co twierdzą ocaleni, genofagium nie tworzy silnych krogan. Filtruje tylko jedną cechę - zdolność przetrwania. Na każde tysiąc martwych krogan przypada zbyt wielu żywych słabeuszy. Każdy ocalały jest traktowany jak skarb, to rozpieściło ich bardziej niż wszystkie matczyne piersi ludzkiej rasy razem wzięte. </p><p>Po jego słowach usłyszała jak Mordin marocze do siebie. </p><p> - Ciekawe porównanie. Samice gatunku ludzkiego. Silna emocjonalna więź matki z dzieckiem, związana z działaniem układu nagrody, powstała w wyniku długiej ewolucji ssaków. Zapewnia trwałość rodzin i innych grup społecznych. </p><p>Alex zignorowała mruczenie salarianina tak samo jak Okeer których chyba nawet go nie usłyszał, Zaeed wyglądał na tak znudzonego że zapewne chciał być gdziekolwiek tylko nie tutaj.</p><p> - Nie walczymy z genofagium, niech kolejne tysiąc umrze w zarodku. - Kontynuował Okeer tym samym podniosłym tonem.- Pokonamy wroga wspinając się na ciała pobratymców, tak postępują kroganie. </p><p> - Twoje metody są radykalne, ale potrafisz zlikwidować zagrożenie. Pomożesz nam? - Spytała Alex a jakaś niewielka jej część miała nadzieję że odmówi. Wiedziała że nie może być samolubna i że pomoc każdej silnej jednostki takiej jak Okeer jej się może przydać. Misja była najważniejsza i nie mogła przekładać swoich odczuć ponad ją. Nie ufała jednak temu kroganinowi. </p><p> - Może zdołam wytargować bezpieczne przejście. Ale prototypu nie oddam, to klucz do mojej spuścizny. </p><p>Zanim Alex mogła jakkolwiek zareagować na słowa kroganina usłyszała głos Jedore . </p><p> - Uwaga! Już wiem kto uwolnił krogan! Okeer rzecz jasna! </p><p> - I potrzebowała tyle czasu żeby się tego domyślić? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Zaeed. - Tępa suka. </p><p> - Zarządzam przerwanie projektu! Zagazujemy komandosów a potem zaczniemy od nowa wykorzystując jego dane. Opróżnić zbiorniki. Po kilku chwilach w pomieszczeniu rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk przełączników a woda w komorze z idealnym tworem Okeera zaczęła się powoli ruszać. Alex zakładała że najemnicy odpompowują z niego wodę. Okeer podszedł do zbiornika i przyjrzał się nieprzytomnemu kroganinowi w środku.</p><p>- Jest aż tak słaba? Zabije moją spuściznę przy pomocy jakiegoś przeklętego zaworu? Shepard! Chcesz informacji o Zbieraczach? Powstrzymaj ją. - Nakazał zimno Okeer nadal patrząc na komorę. - Będzie chciała dostać się do chemikaliów w magazynie.</p><p> - Czemu po prostu nie zaczniesz od nowa? </p><p> - Ten zbiornik jest czysty. To efekt badań i niezliczonych prób. Nie da się go odtworzyć. Spuścizna musi przetrwać. Jedore jest przy odrzuconych zbiornikach. Zabijcie ją, ja zostanę tutaj i zrobię co trzeba. Alex ruszyła pośpiesznie do drugich drzwi w pomieszczeniu a Zaeed i Mordin ruszyli za nią. Zeszli kilka pięter na dół po zniszczonych rozklekotanych metalowych schodach. Gdy znaleźli się już w pomieszczeniu z odrzuconymi zbiornikami gdzie była Jedore usłyszeli jej wściekły krzyk. </p><p> - Nie ważne kim są! Mają zginąć, to mój świat! </p><p>- Niech ktoś wreszcie uciszy te sukę! - Warknął Zaeed wyciągając karabin.</p><p> - Sam zaraz pewnie chętnie to zrobisz. - Zauważyła Alex gdy wskoczyła za osłonę unikając jednego z pierwszych wystrzelonych w ich stronę pocisków.</p><p> - Nie tylko Okeer ma swoje zabaweczki. - Krzyknęła do nich Jedore.</p><p> - A ja mam migrenę od twojego gadania. - Warknęła  Shepard. Alex dostrzegła jednego ciężkiego mecha YMIR i garstkę najemników. Jednak tym co bardziej zaniepokoiło Alex niż ta śmieszna zbieranina był kolejny rozkaz Jedore. </p><p>- Wypuśćcie krogan. Niech się nawzajem powyrzynają. </p><p>Po chwili wszystkie dwanaście kapsuł zostało otworzone a z nich wyszły dorosłe uzbrojone krogańce. Alex zacisnęła zęby widząc jak wszystkie prą na ich trójkę całkowicie ignorując Jedore. 	- Kurwa mać! No nie! - Krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Zaeed patrząc na bandę krogan.</p><p> - Potencjalne duże ryzyko. Proponuje jak najszybciej wyeliminować krogan. - Odezwał się Mordin.</p><p> - Jakieś propozycje Mordin? - Spytała Alex upadając na ziemię aby uniknąć szarżującego kroganina. Pomieszczenie nie było wcale takie wielkie, a oni mieli przeciwko sobie krogan, Jedore i mecha. </p><p> - Na razie żadnych, prócz jednej. Nie daj się zabić. - Krzyknął do niej salarian. </p><p> - Zaeed zostało ci jeszcze granatów? - Krzyknęła Alex. </p><p> - Mam jeszcze trzy!</p><p>- Mordin, Zaeed skupcie się na kroganach. Ja zajmę się mechem. Jedore zostawimy na koniec, lepiej grozi niż strzela. </p><p>Gdy udało jej się już zniszczyć mecha za pomocą amunicji zapalającej usłyszała głośny krzyk Zaeeda. </p><p> - Shepard unik! Nie zdążyła zrobić jednak nawet jednego kroku gdy poczuła jak coś ciężkiego wpada na nią i pcha bliżej upadającego mecha. Udało jej się chwycić za karabin i zastrzelić rannego kroganina który ją powalił. Ten moment na autodestrukcję wybrał akurat uszkodzony przez nią mech. Nie miała czasu nawet się odsunąć, poczuła tylko jak wybuch uderza w nią z pełną siłą i odrzuca jakiś metr w tył. Natychmiast zrobiło jej się ciemniej przed oczami i zupełnie nie zarejestrowała krzyków Mordina i Zaeeda. Czuła jedynie rozrywający jej nogę ból oraz dzwonienie w uszach. Ledwie poczuła gdy ktoś chwycił ją i przeciągnął po podłodze. Jęczała z bólu zamroczona. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zarejestrowała że ktoś coś do niej mówił i trzymał ją za ramiona. Zamrugała parę razy aby jej wzrok się wyostrzył.</p><p> - Shepard! Ocknij się do cholery! </p><p> - Zaeed. - Jęknęła zaciskając zęby. - Pieprzony mech. </p><p> - Spokojnie, zaraz zastosuje środek znieczulający i odrętwiający. - Odezwał się po jej drugiej stronie Mordin. - Na szczęście byłaś na tyle daleko że mech cię nie zabił. Wybuch roztrzaskał twoją zbroję na udzie i jej kawałki bardzo głęboko wbiły się w mięśnie. Konieczna natychmiastowa pomoc medyczna. Musimy wracać na statek. </p><p>Alex spojrzała na swoją nogę i skrzywiła się na widok ogromnej ilości krwi i pogiętej zbroi.</p><p>- Co z kroganami i Jedore? </p><p> - Martwi. - Powiedział Zaeed wskazując głową na spalone ciało nie daleko nich. </p><p> - Jezu. Jak...?</p><p> - Pożyczyłem sobie twój miotacz płomieni. - Wyjaśnił Zaeed spokojnie.</p><p>- Kiedy? Jak? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem. Była prawie pewna że nie zemdlała, na pewno była zamroczona ale nie straciła przytomności.</p><p>- Byłaś przytomna ale tak zamroczona bólem że nie wiedziałaś co się wokół ciebie dzieję. Patrzyłaś na mnie jak ciele w malowane wrota. Mordin się tobą zajął a ja zabiłem ostatnich czterech krogan i Jedore. - Wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Zaeed. Po kilku chwilach grzebania w swoich przegrodach zbroi Mordind wyjął niewielką strzykawkę. Na widok dorodnej wielkiej igły Alex bezwiednie złapała Zaeeda za dłoń.</p><p> - Wiecie co, panowie? - Zapytała spanikowana Alex. - To mnie już chyba tak bardzo nie boli. </p><p> - Shepard nie mów mi ze boisz się igieł? - Spytał Zaeed ledwo maskując rozbawienie. </p><p> - Bardzo śmieszne ośle. - Warknęła. - Nie boję się, jak tylko... - W czasie gdy Alex patrzyła na Zaeeda i zajęta była wmyślaniem wyjaśnienia Mordin bez ostrzeżenia wbił w jej ranną nogę igłę i zaaplikował lek. Czując ukłucie w i tak zranioną i obolałą nogę, Alex ścisnęła dłoń Zaeeda i krzyknęła z bólu i zdziwienia.</p><p> - Już. Szybko i sprawnie. - Stwierdził Mordin zadowolony. </p><p> - Zaeed masz zgniatarkę śmieci w swojej kwaterze? Chyba dziś zapoznam z nią doktora, z bliska i osobiście. - Stwierdziła Alex wysokim głosem. </p><p> - Spokojnie kobieto, nie piszcz. To tylko igła. - Mruknął Zaeed, a jego głos był dziwnie uspokajający. Alex popatrzyła w jego różnokolorowe oczy nagle dziwnie zahipnotyzowana. Jego szorstki żwirowaty głos świetnie pasował do tego dziwnie uspokajającego tonu. Zresztą, ogólnie jego głos był dziwnie przyjemny dla ucha. Jego zdrowe oko było w ładnym zielonym odcieniu przywodzącym jej na myśl trawę. Drugie po przeszczepie było szaroniebieskie. Miał bardzo ładne oczy. Tą dziwną chwilę przerwał im piszczący dźwięk.</p><p> - Alarm w laboratorium! Normalnie coraz fajniej. - Stwierdził zrzędliwie najemnik odwracając od niej wzrok. Po jego słowach Alex zdała sobie sprawę że nadal trzymała go za dłoń. Zawstydzona puściła go i spróbowała wstać. </p><p> - Ani mi się waż. Najemnik położył dłoń na jej ramieniu żeby nie mogła wstać, po czym stan wstał i nachylił się nad nią. - Złap mnie za szyje. </p><p> - Dlaczego? - Spytała Alex</p><p>- Nie możesz chodzić sama. Ruch doprowadzi do przemieszczania uszkodzonego pancerza w nodze. Wywoła większe obrażenia. - Odezwał się Mordin również wstając. - Noszenie to dobry pomysł. </p><p> - Moridn raczej cię nie utrzyma. - Zauważył Zaeed. Alex oplotła dłonie na szyi Zaeeda, następnie najemnik z dużą delikatnością o jaką Alex nigdy by go nie posądziła chwycił ją w tali i pod nogami uważając na jej rany które obecnie już nie sprawiały jej bólu. Cóż teraz gdy zwróciła na to uwagę to w ogóle nie czuła nogi.</p><p> - Mordin powiedziałeś że ten specyfik jest odrętwiający?<br/>
- Owszem, chodzenie w obecnym stanie nie możliwe. - Stwierdził spokojnie doktor. Gdy Alex znajdowała się już wygodnie w ramionach najemnika oparła się nieco mocniej o jego pierś czując efekty powalenia przez kroganina.</p><p> - Jak się czujesz? - Spytał Zaeed przyglądając jej się. </p><p> - Jestem po prostu zmęczona.</p><p>Gdy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia usłyszeli przez swoje komunikatory EDI.</p><p>- Shepard, alarm w laboratorium zbiegł się w czasie z awarią systemów. Pozostałe systemy nie są chronione, więc udało mi się uzyskać ograniczony dostęp. Według skanerów w laboratorium, pomieszczenie jest wypełnione toksynami. Oznaki życia Okeera szybko zanikają. Zalecam pośpiech. </p><p>Słysząc to Zaeed przyśpieszył wchodząc po schodach z Alex na rękach, Mordin szedł przy nim z nadal wyciągniętym pistoletem. W razie zagrożenia Zaeed nie mógłby użyć broni trzymając Alex w ramionach.Gdy weszli już do pomieszczenia było już prawie oczyszczone z toksyn, zapewne dzięki awaryjnej wentylacji która włączyła się po awarii. Gdy podeszli do zbiornika ujrzeli Okeera leżącego na ziemi z otwartymi pustymi oczami. Był martwy. Mordin podszedł do konsoli przy której wcześniej pracował kroganin, następnie włączył ostatni zapis głosowy Okeera, utworzony sześć minut temu.</p><p> - Gdybym wiedział do czego Zbieracze potrzebują ludzi, powiedział bym ci. Wszystko jest w moim prototypie, moja spuścizna jest czysta. Ten...jeden...żołnierz...piechur...idealny.</p><p> Pod koniec nagrania wyraźnie było słychać że Okeer rzęzi i kaszle ledwo łapiąc oddech. </p><p> - Umierał tutaj, mógł uciec z pomieszczenia. Dlaczego został? Warto było poświęcić życie dla tego jednego klona? - Spytała Alex retorycznie patrząc z niezrozumieniem na zbiornik.</p><p>- Zabił tysiące własnych ludzi, ale poświęcił się żeby ocalić...to? - Spytał Zaeed patrząc z obrzydzeniem i niedowierzaniem na zbiornik. </p><p> - Bredzenie. Wątpliwe by jeden kroganin, choćby nie wiem jak silny miał wpływ jakiego oczekiwał Okeer, jestem...prawie pewien. </p><p>Alex spojrzała zdziwiona na Mordina. Po raz pierwszy odkąd go poznała słyszała w jego głowie niepewność i zmieszanie. Zawsze wiedział co się dzieje, miał plan na każdą ewentualność, jego analityczny umysł pozwalał mu na sprawdzanie kilkunastu istniejących możliwości. Teraz jednak, po raz pierwszy wydawał się niepewny. </p><p> - Proponuje go tam zostawić. - Stwierdził po chwili salarianin swoim normalnym dużo już pewniejszym tonem.</p><p>- Obawiasz się że istnieje możliwość że w jego przypadku ganofagium będzie bezużyteczne? - Spytała Alex zaciekawiona, spoglądając na naukowca.</p><p>- Nie, ale kroganie genetycznie niebezpieczni i społecznie też. Masz już dość wrogów. Po co jeszcze jeden? </p><p> - Nie jestem pewna. - Przyznała Alex pochwili opierając głowę o ramie Zaeeda. Pachniał popiołem, dymem, zużytymi pochłaniaczami ciepła i krwią. Nie czuła już znajomego zapachu papierosów i oleju do konserwacji broni. </p><p> - Aby stworzyć tego kroganina Okeer poświęcił dziesiątki wcześniejszych. Możliwe że jest niebezpieczny, możliwe że nam zagrozi. Ale jeśli go tu zostawimy istnienie i krwawa śmierć tych wcześniejszych krogan pójdzie na marne. A my wrócimy z pustymi rękami. Na razie zabierzemy zbiornik ze sobą, nie musimy od razu go wypuszczać. Chce najpierw dowiedzieć się o nim więcej. Stwierdziła Alex spokojnie zastanawiając się co takiego wyjątkowego jest w tym konkretnym kroganinie. Czemu Okeer wybrał jego, okrutnie odrzucając wszystkie poprzednie twory.</p><p> - Normandia Okeer odpada ale mamy paczę którą trzeba odebrać. - Odezwała się przez komunikator Zaeed. - Shepard jest ranna powiadomcie doktor Chakwas.</p><p> Przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut czekając na prom który zabierze ich i zbiornik na statek Alex poddając się powoli zmęczeniu zaczęła przysypiać w ramionach najemnika usypiana jego równomiernymi spokojnymi oddechami. Jej powieki były niesamowicie ciężkie, tak jak całe jej obolałe ciało, przedzieranie się do laboratorium przez dziesiątki najemników i kilkunastu krogan było koszmarnie męczące. A końcowa walka z Jedore i ogromną grupą kolejnych wściekłych krogan kompletnie ją wykończyła. Gdy do pomieszczenia weszły kolejne osoby i zaczęły mówić Alex dawno już dryfowała pomiędzy snem a jawą. Nie miała siły otworzyć oczu lub odpowiedzieć. Gdy poczuła na sobie czyjeś ręce chcące zabrać ją od Zaeeda wydała z siebie tylko cichy jęk i próbowała przytulić się do niego mocniej. Gdy najemnik się ponownie odezwał Alex poczuła jak jego jabłko Adama drży ocierając się o jej policzek. Nie zrozumiała słów, nie wiedziała co mówi, nie chciała jednak żeby ją zostawiał samą. </p><p> - Nie. - Mruknęła niewyraźnie chowając twarz w gardle najemnika. - Nie puszczę. </p><p>Słyszała nieustępliwy zdenerwowany kobiecy głos z każda chwilą jednak głos był coraz bardziej odległy, dopóki Alex nie słyszała jedynie niewyraźnego szumu. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, ledwie czuła jak Zaeed zaczyna iść i po jakimś czasie gdzieś siada ostawiając ją sobie na kolanach. W końcu całkowicie ocknęła się w jasnym pomieszczeniu czując sterylny zapach stacji medycznej. Jęknęła przeciągle starając ukryć się przed ostrym światłem. </p><p> - EDI zmniejsz natężenie świateł w stacji medycznej. </p><p>Alex rozpoznała głos doktor Chakwas wydającej rozkaz ich SI. Gdy światło już przestało ją tak bardzo razić w oczy Alex wreszcie uchyliła powieki widząc koło siebie Mordina i Chakwas.</p><p>- Jak się czujesz pani komandor? - Spytał na dzień dobry Mordin.</p><p> - Bywało lepiej. - Przyznała cicho czując w gardle nieprzyjemne drapanie. - Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? </p><p> - Piętnaście godzin, obecnie krążymy wokół planety Korlus z włączonym trybem maskującym. - Odezwała się Miranda wchodząc do pokoju.</p><p>- Co z naszym pakunkiem? - Spytała Alex przypominając sobie o idealnym żołnierzu Okeera. </p><p> - Kroganin znajduje się w bakburtowej ładowni statku. Zbiornik z żaden sposób nie został uszkodzony podczas transportu i według profesora Solusa odczyty kroganina są w normie.</p><p> W trakcie gdy Miranda mówiła do pokoju wszedł Jacob posyłając wesoły uśmiech Alex, w jego oczach komadnor dostrzegła widoczną ulgę. - Ściągnięcie tu kroganina i badanie go ma sens. Ale nie jestem pewna czy należy go budzić. - Ciągnęła dalej Miranda.</p><p>- Wspominałaś już o tym, kilka razy. - Przypomniał jej Jacob opierając się o szafki.</p><p> - Nawet zwykli kroganie są niebezpieczni, tego stworzył i zapewne kształcił szaleniec. - Przypomniała Miranda zirytowana patrząc na towarzysza.</p><p> - Widzę że wszyscy gadają o nowym przycisku do papieru. Jakieś problemy? - Spytała spokojnie Alex. </p><p> - Nic o nim nie wiemy pani komandor!</p><p> - Wiem. - Przyznała swobodnie Shepard. - To cie nie intryguje? </p><p>Miranda westchnęła sfrustrowana i spojrzała karcąco na Alex.</p><p> - Kroganie dobrze walczą, może nie warto go budzić na ograniczonej przestrzeni. </p><p> - Dobrze, na razie ładownia jest bezpieczna. Musze się zastanowić co z nim zrobić. Długo będę tu uwięziona? - Spytała Alex patrząc prosząco na doktor Chackwas która widząc jej minę pokręciła z politowaniem głową. </p><p> - Zrobię ostatnie skany i jeśli będą w porządku będziesz mogła opuścić stacje medyczną. Tylko uważaj i nie nadwyrężaj nogi przynajmniej przez jutrzejszy dzień. Twoja cybernetyka sprawiła że rany zagoiły się dwa razy szybciej niż u przeciętnej osoby. Stało się tak zapewne też dzięki interwencji doktora Solusa i ostrożności podczas transportu pana Massaniego.</p><p> - Mordin zrobiłeś może jakiegoś skany naszego nowego nabytku. Możesz mi coś o nim powiedzieć? - Spytała Alex milczącego  salarianina gdy doktor robiła ostatnie skany jej organizmu.</p><p> - Klon wydaje się mieć skórę różniąca się od innych korgan, przypominającą bardziej łuski jaszczurki niż żółwia - jak u innych krogan. Segment grzebienia na jego głowie, jeszcze nie uformowany w solidne płyty. Co ciekawe w przeciwieństwie do innych krogan ma niebieskie oczy. Ten kolor nie występuje w tym gatunku. Nie mogę jednak zbadać go dogłębnie gdy jest w zbiorniku a świadomy poza nim tym bardziej zapewne na to nie pozwoli. - Wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Mordin. </p><p> - Nie szkodzi chciałam tylko wiedzieć czy widocznie różni się od innych krogan.</p><p>- To moge powiedzieć na pewno, tak różni się z wyglądu. Jak będzie z charakterem i zachowaniem. Ciężko stwierdzić. Za mało danych.</p><p>Gdy po godzinie Alex wyszła już ze stacji medycznej z surowymi wytycznymi od doktor Chackawas, powtórzonymi jej oczywiście trzy razy. Ruszyła do maszynowni, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się kroganinowi i podziękować Zaeedowi za niesienie jej tyłka na Normandię. Gdy wyszła już ze stacji usłyszała głos Gardnera. Kucharz jak zwykle stał przy blacie, w jego oczach Alex dostrzegła zadowolenie i ulgę, gdy na nią spoglądał.</p><p> - Komandor Shepard! Dobrze widzieć cię całą i zdrową. </p><p> - Dzień dobry Gardner, cieszę się że statek nie wyleciał w powietrze gdy byłam nieprzytomna. - Powiedziała ze śmiechem Alex kuśtykając do stołu gdzie jak zwykle siedzieli Jenny Goldstein i Thomas Hawthorne z którymi często rozmawiała podczas posiłków. Ta dwójka bardzo często siedziała przy stole rozmawiając, lub denerwując Gardnera jak to miał w zwyczaju robić Thomas. </p><p>- Dzień dobry pani komandor, jak się pani czuje? - Spytała Jenny uśmiechając się do Alex.</p><p> - Całkiem nieźle, nogę mam jeszcze trochę sztywną, ale tak po za tym jest świetnie. Chyba naprawdę były mi potrzebne te piętnaście godzin snu, albo nieprzytomności. Jedno z dwóch.</p><p> - Gdy Massani wszedł z panią na rękach mając minę jakby chciał wymordować połowę załogi statku i mnóstwo krwi na sobie nie bardzo byliśmy pewni jak zareagować. Nie wyglądała pani dobrze. - Wyjaśniła Jenny z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>- Ja się w sumie zastanawiałem czy ten gość sam tego pani nie zrobił. Miał naprawdę przerażający wyraz twarzy. Gardner nawet chwycił za nalewkę do obrony. - Dodał Thomas. </p><p> - Chciałem przemieszać zupę durniu. - Burknął dziwnie zawstydzony Gardner udając że szuka czegoś w szafce.</p><p> - Tak, jasne Rupert, wmawiaj sobie. - Zaszydził Thomas, po czym zwrócił wzrok ponownie na Alex. - Ten gość jest serio straszny. Czasami gdy tu przychodzi, co jest w sumie rzadkie to mam ochotę znaleźć się po drugiej stronie statku, albo najlepiej w zbrojowni z Taylorem. </p><p> - Nie przesadzacie, Zaeed wygląda...onieśmielająco ale nie jest taki straszny. </p><p>Na jej słowa Thomas i Jenny wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.</p><p> - Gdy już wyszedł z windy za nim szedł salarianin i Lawson. Lawson powiedziała coś o tym że powinien zacząć myśleć logicznie i pozwolić Taylorowi cię nieść. On warknął jedynie że ją jak i jego może zastrzelić jeśli Lawson się zaraz nie zamknie. Gdyby Vakarian nie stanął między nimi to sądzę że Massani naprawdę wyciągnął by broń gdyby cię nie trzymał.</p><p>- Cóż Alex, to że wokół ciebie jest jak wierny pies stróżujący nie znaczy że dla wszystkich będzie taki cierpliwy. </p><p>Alex spojrzała za siebie i zobaczyła że w ich stronę idzie Garrus a jego żuchwy lekko drgają gdy na nią patrzy. </p><p> - Pies stróżujący? - Spytała z powątpiewaniem Alex spoglądając na turianina. Garrus siadł koło niej przy stole zaczął stukać pazurem w blat. </p><p> - Zabierasz go na 90% misji, spędzasz w jego kwaterach dużo czasu i jako chyba jedyna masz odwagę mu pyskować i ciągle porównujesz go do osła. - Wyliczał dziwnie rozbawiony.</p><p>- Bo to osioł. - Prychnęła Alex po czym spojrzała zaciekawiona na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Naprawdę groził Mirandzie?</p><p>- Tak, w sumie to co powiedział Hawthorne to w sumie skrócona wersja tego co się stało. Zresztą, jak tylko ja, Jacob, Miranda i Jack weszliśmy do laboratorium i zobaczyliśmy ciebie na wpół przytomną to natychmiast Miranda nakazała Jacobowi odebrać cie z ramiona Zaeeda. Ty wymamrotałaś coś i przytuliłaś się do niego mocniej a on...no cóż w swoim stylu kazał się Jacobowi i Mirandzie odpieprzyć. Dopiero gdy byliśmy już na statku i doktor Chakwas po jakiś piętnastu minutach nakazała mu wyjść ze stacji medycznej to odpuścił. Wydaje mi się że pani doktor jest jedną z niewielu osób która się nie da zastraszyć Zaeedowi.</p><p> - No błagam to że jest trochę szorstki nie oznacza...</p><p>- Nie rozumiesz. - Powiedział z nietypową łagodnością Garrus. - Myślisz że opowiadałby komuś innemu te wszystkie swoje historie, znosił obecność kogokolwiek innego czy słuchał rozkazów kogoś innego z tego statku? Zgadzam się z tobą że Zaeed nie jest jakimś strasznym najemnikiem jak widzą go niektórzy, ale wierz mi że jesteś jedyną osobą którą traktuje z taką cierpliwością. Czasami przesiaduje w zbrojowni z Jacobem, kilka razy pomógł mi w kalibracjach i z tego co mi wiadomo gra z twoimi inżynierami w karty na pieniądze. Ale nikogo nie traktuje jak ciebie.</p><p> - Jestem komandorem, wiesz pracuje dla mnie za pieniądze Cerberusa. - Stwierdziła Shepard wzruszając ramionami. </p><p>Na jej słowa Garrus schował twarz w szpony i jęknął przeciągle. </p><p> - Dobra, próbowałem. Wiesz co, Alex? Będziesz musiała sama do tego dojść, w tym swoim żółwim tempie. </p><p> - Co? - Spytała Alex marszcząc brwi. - Czy ty brałeś jakieś dziwne kapsułki które proponował ci Mordin? Bo naprawdę nie potrafię za tobą nadążyć. Bredzisz. Przepraszam ale chce sprawdzić nasz nowy przycisk do papieru w maszynowni i przy okazji podziękować Zaeedowi za pilnowanie mojego tyłka. Mówiąc to Alex powoli stała od stołu i zaczęła kuśtykać do windy.</p><p>Usłyszała po chwili dziwny trzask, gdy odwróciła się zobaczyła że Garrus trzyma twarz na stole. Odwracając się i chcąc ponownie ruszyć w swoją stronę zastanawiając się co u licha dzieje się dziś z tym turianinem usłyszała jeszcze dziwne pytanie Jenny. -</p><p> Ona nic nie wie o plotkach na Normandii, prawda? </p><p>Stwierdzając że nie warto pytać, ruszyła do windy. Na każdym statku zawsze są jakieś plotki, Alex nie bardzo miała czas aby się nimi przejmować.  Gdy znalazła się już w maszynowni uznała że równie dobrze może zajrzeć do Jack i zobaczyć jak ma się biotyczka.</p><p> - Cześć Jack. - Przywitała się Alex widząc kobietę siedzącą na łóżku. </p><p> - Więc jeszcze żyjesz i przytargałaś ze sobą jakiego cholernego klona. Nieźle Shepard. Nadal oglądam sobie twój statek. Chętnie wezmę go sobie na przejażdżkę kiedy nie będziesz patrzeć.</p><p>Alex nie była pewna czy to był groźba, ostrzeżenie czy może Jack po prostu sprawdzała jej cierpliwość.</p><p> - Jokerowi się to nie spodoba, a przynajmniej nie kiedy pracujemy. Po słowach Shepard biotyczka spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. Jakby chcąc przekazać że jej zdanie nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia.</p><p> - Podpalanie statków nie kręci mnie tak jak kiedyś. Zresztą gdybym chciała to bym go sobie wzięła. </p><p>Ta groźba nie wydawała się już tak przekonująca, przypominała Alex bardziej przechwałkę.</p><p>- Czyżby? - Spytała zaczepnie Alex. </p><p>Jack spojrzała na nią wrogo po czym powoli wstała z łóżka i rozejrzała się po zaciemnionym wnętrzu.</p><p>- Wiele w życiu doświadczyłam. Walczyłam w różnych gangach, dołączyłam nawet do sekty. Stąd ten fryz. Nauczyłam się jak przetrwać i nie stać się ofiarą.</p><p> - Trudno mi wyobrazić sobie ciebie w sekcie. - Przyznała po chwili zastanowienia Alex. - One mają całą masę zasad. </p><p> - Szukałam odpowiedzi, narkotyki seks, podróż w lepsze miejsce. - Prychnęła prześmiewczo. - Lepsze miejsce, jasne. Chodziło o pieniądze, chcieli przejąć kolonię i wymusić od frajerów finanse na rozwój. Zgadnij kto był ich asem w rękawie. Byli tacy sami jak reszta, mieli mnie gdzieś.</p><p>- Co zrobiłaś jak się o tym dowiedziałaś? - Spytała Alex myśląc o tym jak okrutne i smutne musiało być życie Jack, patrząc na to jaka była zgorzkniała i nieufna.</p><p>- A jak myślisz? - Spytała uśmiechając się groźnie. </p><p> - Musiałaś przecież spotkać również dobrych ludzi. - Stwierdziła Alex myśląc o Andersonie który sprowadził ją do Przymierza i się nią zaopiekował, o swojej dawnej załodze i o ojcu który zabrał a z ulicy i przyjął do siebie chociaż wcale nie musiał.</p><p>- Każdy czegoś chce i własnie dlatego wszystko jest dozwolone. - Stwierdziła dobitnie biotyczka opierając się o ścianę . - Morderstwa, napaści, porwania, narkotyki, kradzieże, podpalenia. To tylko te najnudniejsze rzeczy. Piractwo, kradzież wojskowego statku, zniszczenie stacji kosmicznej, i wandalizm. To było niezłe.</p><p> - Ciekawe czemu wymieniłaś wandalizm? -</p><p> - Tak hanarzy nazywają rozbicie wspomnianej już stacji kosmicznej na jednym z ich księżyców, w wyniku czego powstał nowy krater. Oni naprawdę lubili ten księżyc. - Zaśmiała się Jack</p><p> - Byłaś piratką?</p><p> - Wiąże się to z porwaniami, a w każdym razie jeśli porwiesz statek pasażerski i nikogo nie zabijesz. Dobra lekcja, ale łatwiej ich po prostu zabić. </p><p> - Stacja kosmiczna? Trochę trudno mi w to uwierzyć.</p><p> - Nie mówię że to było łatwe, nie wszystko dzieje się pod wpływem chwili. Czasem trzeba się napracować by dać ludziom to na co zasłużyli. Była taka grupa z którą się przez jakiś czas zadawałam. Kolonia Banitów, miałam wrażenie że są tacy jak ja, pewnie dlatego byliśmy niezłym celem. Turianie myślą że znają się na taktyce spalonej ziemi, pieprzyć ich.</p><p> Słysząc napięty ton głosu i widząc złość w oczach Jack Shepard postanowiła pociągnąć rozmowę dalej w innym kierunku. Nie pytając ją o dokładne znaczenie jej słów. </p><p> - Wojsko jest trudnym celem. Pewnie dzięki temu zyskałaś kilku przyjaciół.</p><p> - Nie powinni tego tak zostawić. Po za tym, parady są nudne, tylko wyświadczyłam im przysługę. </p><p>- Chciałaś kiedyś cofnąć czas?</p><p> - Nie. - Odparła natychmiastowo Jack nie patrząc na Shepard.</p><p> - A nie powinnaś? </p><p> - Nie powinnam żyć, a jednak żyje. Nie zamierzam się zmieniać. - Po chwili zastanowienie spojrzała na Alex z krzywym uśmiechem. - Hej Shepard, nikt mnie jeszcze nie pytał o to całe gówno. Dziwnie o tym gadać, więc wal się. I dzięki że spytałaś. </p><p>Po tych słowach Jack położył się na łóżku, chwyciła datapad i zaczęła go przeglądać. Alex bez słowa ruszyła schodami na górę. Weszła do maszynowni żeby przywitać się z Kenem i Gabby, po krótkiej rozmowie ruszyła w końcu do sterburtowej ładowni. Gdy weszła najemnik właśnie dłubał przy swoim karabinie, jego wierna Jessy leżała spokojnie z boku. </p><p> - Shepard. - Przywitał ją spokojnie odkładając ulepszenia i spoglądając na nią. Już dawno temu doszła do wniosku że jego wiecznie surowy nieco wściekły wyraz twarzy był spowodowany wielką blizną oraz uszkodzonym okiem. Właściwie Alex nigdy nie zapytała go czy na nie całkowicie widzi. Mimo że świetnie sprawdzał się na polu walki, nadal nie była pewna czy dobrze widzi.</p><p> - Czy ty nigdy nie odpoczywasz? - Spytała wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia i siadając na jednej z kilu skrzyń w pomieszczeniu.</p><p> - Tylko wtedy gdy twoi mechanicy dostają wypłatę. - Mruknął opierając się o stół warsztatowy i zakładając ramiona na piersi. - A ty możesz ich jej pozbawić grając z nimi w karty? - Dopowiedziała Alex przewracając oczami.</p><p> - Nie udawaj świętej Shepard. Donelly mówił że gdy czasami z nimi grasz też pozbawiasz go pieniędzy. </p><p> - Czasami. - Przyznała swobodnie. W Przymierze granie w gry hazardowe za pieniądze na ich statkach było zakazane. Na oryginalnej Normandii nigdy nie grałam na pieniądze. Jasne grałam dla zabawy, żeby zabić czas albo uspokoić nerwy. </p><p>Jednak nigdy na pieniądze, ten statek jednak należał do niej a załoga nie miała z tym żadnego problemu. I pomimo tego że w osiemdziesięciu procentach przypadków wygrywała to oni nadal chętni, nie zrażeni namawiali ją do gry w wolnym czasie. Głównie myślała w tym przypadku o swoich mechanikach. Chociaż zdarzyło jej się grać z innymi członkami załogi. </p><p> - Jak się czujesz? - Spytał zapalając papierosa. - Nieźle, moja noga nadal jest sztywna ale to minie. Dziękuję za pilnowanie mojej skóry.</p><p>- Żaden problem, w końcu masz metr pięć w kapeluszu i na gazecie oraz dwadzieścia kilo jak namokniesz. - Przypomniał jej złośliwie najemnik. </p><p> - Osioł. - Zagryzając wargę Alex spojrzała w bok zdenerwowana. - Chciałam cię o coś prosić. Chce wypuścić kroganina, uznałam że ktoś taki może nam się przydać. W razie problemów będę potrzebowała kogoś kto będzie mnie ubezpieczał. Powiedziała szybko na jednym wydechu szykując się na niezadowolenie, sprzeciw, bądź narzekanie. O dziwo najemnik tylko zaciągnął się papierosem i skinął głową.  - Żadnych sprzeciwów i listy potencjalnego zagrożenia? -</p><p> - Nie jestem Lawson żeby trząść się nad tobą i mówić ci co masz robić. Zresztą szykujesz się na misje samobójczą i potrzebujesz silnych sprzymierzeńców. Ten sukinsyn może próbować rozwalić cały statek gdy go wypuścisz, lub może też chcieć ci pomóc z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Nie wiemy tego, a w tym przypadku i podczas tej misji nie ma jednoznacznie dobrych wyborów. - Stwierdził spokojnie. Alex słysząc jego spokojny, nie osadzający ton nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Właśnie taki był Zaeed, może i był tu tylko dla pieniędzy. Nigdy jednak jej nie osądzał, rozumiał ją i nie naciskał. Nie licząc oczywiście tej paskudnej historii z Vido, ale o niej Alex coraz rzadziej myślała.</p><p> - Dziękuję Zaeed. - Powiedziała Alex z wdzięcznością patrząc na najemnika. On tylko odwrócił wzrok dziwnie zmieszany i podrapał się w szyje.</p><p> - Chcesz to zrobić teraz? - Spytał.</p><p> - Im szybciej tym lepiej. - Uznała, teraz ze swoją decyzją czuła się jednak dużo pewniej. Wiedziała że Zaeed jej nie potępia. Nie chodziło o to że właśnie on ze wszystkich osób ją popiera tylko o to że ktokolwiek to robi. Alex wyszła z jego pokładu do bakburtowej ładowni sprawdzając swój pistolet przymocowany do paska. Złapała go w drodze do maszynowni, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie miała zamiaru konfrontować się z nieznanym bez broni. Za sobą słyszała kroki Zaeeda odbijance się w korytarzu. Nadal miał na sobie zbroję, zawsze ilekroć go widziała miał ją na sobie. Nigdy jej nie ściągał, Alex właściwie to rozumiała. Dwadzieścia lat temu został zdradzony przez swojego wspólnika, człowieka któremu zapewne ufał. Potem przez dwadzieścia lat pracował jako najemnik napędzany chęcią zemsty, podejmując się trudnych, w niektórych przypadkach prawie niewykonalnych samobójczych zadań. Tułał się po galaktyce, zapewne w najmroczniejsze jej zakątki zabijając i poznając niebezpieczne osoby. Był osobą która nikomu całkowicie nie ufała, która wiecznie spodziewała się noża w plecy. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie pokazywał się bez zbroi, nawet na statku. Coś w nim jednak sprawiało że Alex za wszelką cenę chciała zdjąć z niego emocjonalną zbroję jaką nosił, nie tą fizyczną. Chciała go poznać lepiej, chciała mu pomóc przestać żyć przeszłością i pokazać że nie każdy na jego drodze go zdradzi. Wyrzucając na razie te niepokojąco osobiste myśli, Alex stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do bakburtowej ładowni. </p><p> - Poczekaj przed drzwiami. W razie problemów wkrocz do środa. Postaram się ich jednak uniknąć. - Obiecała wchodząc do pomieszczenia. </p><p> - Obiekt w stanie stabilnym. - Odezwała się EDI przez komunikator umieszczony w pomieszczeniu gdy tylko Alex stanęła przed kapsułą. - Bez problemowa integracja z systemami pokładowymi. </p><p> - Czy on w ogóle coś widzi? - Spytała Alex przyglądając się kroganinowi. - Wie gdzie jest? </p><p>- Wątpliwe, funkcja umysłowe wykazują minimalną aktywność poznawczą. Jeśli cały statek nie straci zasilania substancje odżywcze w zbiorniku wystarczą mu na ponad rok.</p><p> -Wiesz jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny? </p><p> - To kroganin, Shepard. Jeśli pytasz czy będzie wrogo nastawiony brak mi danych koniecznych do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Technologia Okeera mogła przekazywać dane. Nie sposób rozumowania. Obiekt może znać jego poglądy, ale nie koniecznie je podziela. </p><p> - Możesz mi o nim coś powiedzieć? Coś nietypowego?</p><p>- Obiekt to wyjątkowy okaz rasy krogan. Ma w pełni uformowane organy pierwszo-, drugo- a nawet trzecio- rzędowe. Żadnych defektów poza genetycznymi znacznikami genofagium obecnymi u wszystkich krogan. Nie potrafię ocenić funkcji umysłowych. </p><p> - Uwaga, zamierzam otworzyć zbiornik i go wypuścić. </p><p> - Protokół Cerberusa, jasno reguluje użycie nieznanej obcej technologii.</p><p>Alex przewróciła oczami z niedowierzaniem, nawet SI się o to z nią kłóci. Świetnie. </p><p> - Albo to znaczące wzmocnienie załogi, albo bomba zegarowa wole od razu to rozstrzygnąć. </p><p> - Dobrze Shepard, włączam sterowanie ręczne. Otwieraj, konsekwencje tej decyzji spadną na ciebie. </p><p>Alex westchnęła z niedowierzaniem słysząc słowa SI. Czy naprawdę nawet EDI jest w tym przypadku przeciwko niej? Coś w jej głowie jednak szepnęło że Zaeed ją wspiera na swój dziwny szorstki sposób, ta myśl dodawała jej pewności siebie. Najemnik rozumiał jej motywację. Gdy wpisała już kod otwierający zbiornik patrzyła jak woda powoli jest odfiltrowywana, następnie drzwi powoli otworzyły się uwalniając niewielką ilość pary. Jako ostatnie ustąpiły zatrzaski trzymające kroganina, a ten runął na ziemie. Będąc na kolanach na ziemi zaczął powoli przekręcać głową i kaszleć. Po kilku chwilach gdy kroganin odzyskiwał przytomność i łapał oddech Alex zrobił krok w przód. Okazało sie to złym pomysłem, z niesamowitą szybkością kroganin wstał z ziemi rzucił się na nią i przycisnął do najbliższej ściany. Siła uderzenia sprawiła że Alex skrzywiła się jęcząc, jedno z silnych ramion napastnika przycisnęło się do jej gardła. Alex spojrzała twardo w niebieskie oczy kroganina wiedząc że najgorszym co może teraz zrobić to okazać strach.</p><p> - Człowiek, samica jesteś uzbrojona ale za słabo. Słabiej niż kroganin. - Jego głos był głęboki i warkliwy, był też zaskakująco spokojny. - Zanim umrzesz podaj imię.</p><p> - Komandor Shepard, nie przepadam za groźbami, lepiej się uspokój. - Nakazała zimno Alex. </p><p> - Nie twoje imię, moja. Wiele wiem i wiele potrafię, ale zbiornik...Okeer nie mógł nawiązać więzi, jego słowa są puste. Watażka, spuścizna, grunt. Grunt to dobre słowo pozbawione znaczenia, nada się. Jestem Grunt, pokaż że jesteś godna dowodzić i spróbuj mnie zniszczyć. </p><p> - Czemu akurat Grunt? - Spytała Shepard unosząc brew zaciekawiona. </p><p> - Jest krótkie, pobudza moją krew. Inne słowa to wielkie rzeczy których nie czuje. Może tobie lepiej się układają w ustach. Nie czuje niczego wobec klanu Okeera, czy jego wrogów. Zrobię to do czego mnie stworzono, będę walczył, ale Okeer zawiódł. Nie mam motywacji więc każda walka jest taka sama, mogę się bić choćby i z tobą. </p><p>Podczas gdy Grunt mówił Alex niepostrzeżenie udało się poluzować jedną rękę i sięgnąć powoli po pistolet. Uznała że nie warto jeszcze zawiadamiać Zaeeda, da sobie sama radę.</p><p> - Idealny kroganin Okeera tak łatwo porzuca swoją misję? </p><p> - Okeer to tylko głos ze zbiornika. Jeśli wspomnienia są prawdziwe, to stworzył coś silniejszego od siebie. Nie jest mnie godzien. Jeśli jego nienawiść jest za słaba żeby mnie porwać, to i ona zawiodła. Niczego nie czuje, żadnej więzi. </p><p> - Mam okręt i silną załogę, silny klan. Ty jeszcze go wzmocnisz.</p><p> - Jeśli jesteś słaba i masz słabych wrogów muszę cię zabić. </p><p> - Nasi wrogowie są bez wątpienie godni. - Stwierdziła Alex przykładając do brzucha kroganina swój pistolet. Po kilku chwilach ciszy i zastanowienia Grunt przyznał zadowolony.</p><p> - To do przyjęcia, wierze w twoje słowa. Będę dla ciebie walczyć. Alex uśmiechnęła się zadowolona słysząc słowa kroganina.</p><p> - Dobrze że przejrzałeś na oczy. - Powiedziała kierując swój wzrok na pistolet który nadal trzymała przy boku Grunta. Kroganin spojrzał w to samo miejsce na które spoglądała Shepard i zaśmiał się.</p><p>- Wyciągasz jedną rękę w drugiej masz broń. Mądre posunięcie Shepard. Jeśli znajdę klan i to...czego chce, zaszczytem będzie sprawdzenie ich przeciwko tobie. Mówiąc to Grunt odsunął się od niej, Alex odetchnęła teraz całkowicie ciesząc się z możliwości poprawnego oddychania. </p><p> - Świetnie, sądzę że dobrym pomysłem będzie oprowadzenia cię po statku, jesteś głodny? O ile się nie mylę chyba jest pora obiadu. </p><p>Grunt skinął głową patrząc na nią.</p><p>- Brzmi dobrze. - Przyznał kroganin.</p><p>Wyszła z pomieszczenia a za nią ruszył Grunt, Alex słyszała jego ciche powarkiwanie. Shepard zakładała że mógł być zdenerwowany, w końcu po raz pierwszy widział świat. Jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie i głupio by to nie brzmiało. Gdy wyszła już na korytarz zobaczyła Zaeeda z karabinem w ręku i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.</p><p> - Kim jest ten człowiek? - Spytał Grunt podchodząc powoli do Zaeeda i patrząc na niego groźnie. </p><p>- Kimś kto urwie ci ten twój wielki łeb dzieciaku jeśli nie będziesz grzeczny! - Warknął Zaeed dziwnie agresywny. Na jego słowa Grunt nachylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, warcząc. Alex stała zdenerwowana przeklinając w myślach i zastanawiając się co Massaniemu wpadło do głowy żeby denerwować ich nowy nabytek. </p><p> - Udowodnij człowieku..</p><p>- Mam w kabinie jako trofeum hełm krogańskiego przywódcy gangu który skamlał jak pies gdy odrywałem mu grzebień od łba. Twój durny łeb może posłużyć mi za drugie krogańskie trofeum!</p><p>Gdy Alex przerażona już myślała że Grunt rzuci się w szale na Zaeeda, ten zrobił krok w tył i zaśmiał się zadowolony. </p><p> - Jest waleczny, widać że nie kłamie. Podoba mi się. - Stwierdził dziwnie zadowolony kroganin. Natomiast Alex cicho wypuściła powietrze które nieumyślnie wstrzymywała.</p><p> - Naprawdę masz takie trofeum? - Spytał dziwnie zafascynowany Grunt.</p><p> - Ta, jak będziesz grzeczny to może ci je nawet pokaże. Nigdy ani wcześniej ani pożniej nie widziałem tak zmaltretowanego krogańca. - Powiedział Zaeed zadowolony z siebie. </p><p> - Dobrze chłopcy, jeśli już przestaliście porównywać wielkość swoich pistoletów to może ruszymy na górę. Chce zapoznać Grunta ze statkiem i przy okazji nakarmić. Przyda mu się dobry posiłek. </p><p> - Jeść. - Potwierdził Grunt nagle spoglądając zbity z tropu na Shepatrd. - Shepard ja nie mam przy sobie broni, on ma karabin. O co chodziło z tymi pistoletami? </p><p> - Tak mi się powiedziało. - Wyjaśniła szybko Alex śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową. Na pewno nie będzie tłumaczyła Gruntowi tej dwuznacznej uwagi.</p><p> - Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał Grunt patrząc na Zaeed.</p><p> - Zaeed Massani, jestem najemnikiem. - Rzucił spokojnie chowając karabin.Gdy cała trójka weszła już do windy okazało się że Grungt zajmuje sporo miejsca, na tyle że Alex została przyciśnięta do Zaeeda który został natomiast przyciśnięty do ściany. Mruknęła zażenowana czując jak jej ciało przyciskane jest do twardej zbroi najemnika. Z tej odległości dużo lepiej czuła zapach wypalonych papierosów i smaru do broni. Było to bardzo niezręczne. Gdy winda ruszyła na pokład załogi, Alex modliła się po cichu aby nie doszło do żadnych incydentów czy problemów. Gdy wysiedli już z windy, Alex wreszcie odetchnęła i ruszyła jako pierwsza, tym co przykuło jej uwagę była dziwna cisza. Gdy znalazła się już w kuchni, słysząc za sobą ciężkie kroki Grunta zobaczyła Garrusa i Mirandę. Ostatnią osobą która była w zasięgu wzroku okazał się Gardner który był widocznie zdenerwowany. Grunt widząc nieznajomych warknął i zrobił krok w przód, stojąc teraz koło Alex.</p><p>- Nie próbuj dzieciaku. Kucharz jest nie do ruszenia bo ktoś nas musi karmić. - Odezwał się Zaeed stając po drugiej stronie kroganina. </p><p> - Kim oni są? - Spytał Grunt. </p><p> - Miranda Lawson, Garrus Vakarian członkowie mojej ekipy naziemnej oraz kucharz Rupert Gardner. </p><p> - Miło wiedzieć że masz priorytety Massani. - Stwierdził rozbawiony Garrus.</p><p> - No cóż Vakarian, ty nie umiesz gotować. - Zauważył rozsądnie Zaeed.</p><p> - Są silni? - Spytał Grunt nadal łypiąc niebezpiecznie na Garrusa i Mirnadę.</p><p>- Nie tak bardzo jak Shepard. A teraz sadzaj tyłek bo jestem głodny. Mordowanie później.</p><p>Grunt popatrzył krzywo na Zaeeda ale posłusznie ostrożnie usiadł na krześle. O dziwo mebel spokojnie go utrzymał. </p><p> - Shepard są procedury jeśli chodzi o...- Zaczęła Miranda patrząc ostrożnie na kroganina. </p><p> - Wiem Mirando, ale nie miałam zamiaru używać Grunta jak przycisk do papieru przez całą nasza misje. - Wyjaśniła spokojnie Alex. Przyjmując od Gardnera porcję swoją i Grunda, Zaeed chwycił swoją tację i skinął w podziękowaniu kucharzowi głową.</p><p>- Przycisk do papieru? - Spytał Grunt rzucając się na jedzenie gdy tylko Alex postawiła je na stole. </p><p>- Coś mało przydatnego w każdym razie. - Wyjaśnił Zaeed wzruszając ramionami. Po kilkunastu minutach jedzenia podczas których Garrus oparł się o blat a Miranda nadal stała w tym samym miejscu z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, Grunt zadał kolejne pytanie. </p><p> - Dlaczego wszyscy ci ludzie są u twojego boku? - Spytał po chwili Grunt przełykając i rozglądając się. - Także liczą na silnych wrogów? </p><p> - Garrus jest przyjacielem Shepard, wierność i te sprawy. Miranda ma rozkazy z góry, a ja jestem najemnikiem dzieciaku płacą mi za to. - Wyjaśnił Zaeed znudzony. </p><p> - A więc jaką ma pewność że jesteś lojalny? Skoro robisz to tylko dla pieniędzy to możesz zdradzić w każdej chwili. </p><p>Po jego słowach Zaeed odłożył widelec i jednym sprawnym ruchem wbił nóż wyciągnięty z której przegrody swojej zbroi w stół bardzo blisko ręki Grunta. Kroganin warknął agresywnie obnażając nieco żółte zęby ale nie zrobił nic po za tym.</p><p>- Nie ubliżaj mi! - Warknął Zaeed. - Mam swoją godność a SHepard zasłużyła na moją lojalność. Dostałem zadanie i je wykonam. </p><p>Kroganin popatrzył na nóż wbity w stół, potem spojrzał na Mirandę, Garrusa i Alex. Gardner w którymś momencie chyba opuścił kuchnie bo nigdzie nie było go widać. </p><p> - Chce walczyć. - Oświadczył po chwili.</p><p> - Nareszcie mówisz coś rozsądnego. - Stwierdził Zaeed po chwili wyciągając nóż ze stołu. Alex dostrzegła duże wgłębienie, na szczęście broń jednak nie przeszła na wylot. </p><p>- Może nauczysz się trochę szacunku jak skopię ci dupę.</p><p>- Możesz próbować. - Warknął Grunt po chwili przenosząc wzrok na Alex. </p><p>- Dołączysz Shepard? </p><p> - Nie mogę, lecze kontuzję.</p><p> - Nie po to targałem jej zgrabną dupę na statek żeby znowu wylądowała w stacji medycznej. - Potwierdził Zaeed. Kroganin przyjrzał sie Shepard zaciekawiony po czym spytał. </p><p> - Jesteście partnerami? - Była to dziwna mieszanka pytania i stwierdzenia. Słysząc to Alex przełknęła jedzenie odwracając wzrok zażenowana. </p><p> - Nie. - Zaprzeczyła szybko czując ciepło na policzkach. </p><p> - Kurwa, nie. - Warknął w tym samym czasie najemnik mordując wzrokiem kroganina. Alex słyszała jak gdzieś w tle Garrus starał się nie śmiać a Miranda mruczała coś pod nosem zirytowana. - Rusz się i przestań zadawać takie pytania dzieciaku. Hangar będzie dobrym miejscem do walki. Jest tylko jednak zasada. Żadnej broni palnej, jeśli coś zniszczymy Shepard będzie miała mój łeb. </p><p>Mówiąc to dziwnie szybko Zaeed ruszył do windy.</p><p>- Nie waż się mnie więcej nazywać dzieciakiem. Jestem genetycznie czystym kroganinem! Wgniotę cię w ziemie.</p><p> Grunt podniósł się i ruszył za najemnikiem do windy. Alex patrzyła uparcie w resztkę obiadu odmawiając spojrzenia na dwójkę swoich towarzyszy. To było niezręczne, nie powinno ją to w sumie nawet tak zażenować. Gdyby Grunt zadał takie pytanie odnośnie jej i Garrusa zapewne zbyła by to śmiechem. Myśl o sobie i najemniku w takim kontekście wywoływała w jej brzuchu dziwny skurcz. Nie umiała tego nazwać, czuła się jednak dość dziwnie z tą koncepcją. Ku jej szokowi i przerażeniu ta myśl nie była jednak nieprzyjemna.</p><p>- To było zdecydowanie ciekawe. - Alex podskoczyła słysząc koło siebie głos Kasumi. Złodziejka po chwili pojawiła się koło stołu uśmiechając się spod kaptura. </p><p> - Najwyraźniej Zaeed zaadoptował naszą nową niebezpieczną maskotkę. - Odezwał się Joker przez komunikator. </p><p> - Podsłuchiwałeś?! - Spytała z pretensją Alex. </p><p> - Właściwie EDI na wszelki wypadek podłączyła komunikatory na całym statku pod kuchnię. - Wyjaśnił jej dziwnie wesoły Joker. </p><p>Wszyscy więc słyszeli niedorzeczne pytanie Grunta. Tylko dlaczego na litość boską Alex tak na to zareagowała?! Czując że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak komandor położyła głowę na stole odsuwając od siebie jedzenie. Straciła apetyt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Księga 1: Rozdział 11 - Horyzont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Następnego dnia Alex weszła na pokład załogi ziewając i przecierając oczy. Chciała żeby chociaż raz koszmary zostawiły ją w spokoju i pozwoliły przespać całą noc. Gdy weszła już do kuchni zobaczyła Grunta siedzącego przy Zaeedzie. Na ten widok Shepard przystanęła zdziwiona. Grunt jadł śniadanie, Zaeed spokojnie pił kawę nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego.<br/>
- Shepard! - Przywitał ja zadowolony Grunt. Na jego entuzjazm Garrus siedzący po jego drugiej stronie odsunął się nieco spoglądając na kroganina zaniepokojony. Jacob spoglądał z nieufnością i delikatną wrogością na Grunta i Zaeeda, Miranda siedząca koło niego wcześniej przeglądająca coś na datapadzie spojrzała srogo na Alex. Jakby chcąc przekazać jej że obecność najemnika i kroganina w tym miejscu jest jej winą. Alex zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona, Grunt może i jest kroganinem wytworzonym przez Okeera ale to wykluczenie i niezadowolenie jakimi obdarzają go Jacob z Mirandą nie jest według niej niesprawiedliwe. Tak samo jest w przypadku Zaeeda, jest członkiem załogi, jednym z pierwszych w jej drużynie naziemnej, pomimo tego że jest najemnikiem pokazał że można na nim polegać, nie zważając na jego motywacje dołączenia do tej misji.<br/>
- Cześć Grunt, poznałeś statek? - Spytała Alex przyjaźnie, podchodząc do Gardnera który był już dużo spokojniejszy niż wczoraj, pomimo ponownej obecności kroganina.<br/>
- Zaeed pokazał mi wszystko. - Potwierdził zadowolony. - Zbrojownia robi wrażenie, jest dobrze wyposażona. Hangar był dobry na sparing, dużo miejsca chociaż Zaeed kazał mi uważać na maszyny. Chciałbym walczyć na otwartej przestrzeni, z bronią bez delikatnych maszyn.<br/>
- Wezmę cię na następną dużą misję. - Obiecała Alex siadając po drugiej stronie Zaeeda i klepiąc go w ramię. Najemnik spojrzał na nią kontem oka nadal sącząc powoli swoją kawę. Posłała mu zadowolony uśmiech pełen wdzięczności. Cieszyła się że najemnik pomógł Gruntowi wyładować energię. Najwyraźniej domyślając się co Alex ma na myśli Massani skinął jej delikatnie głową.<br/>
- Pani komandor czy ja dobrze widziałem absurdalną ilość cukru którą Gardner wsypał do twojego kubka? - Spytał zaciekawiony Jacob.<br/>
- Tylko sześć łyżeczek. - Stwierdziła spokojnie Shepard podpierając głowę pięścią.<br/>
- Ile? - Spytał Zaeed spoglądając na nią z niedowierzaniem.<br/>
- Sześć. - Potwierdziła rozbawiona. Już jej tata często załamywał ręce nad ilością cukru jaką wsypuje do swoich napoi.<br/>
- Chcesz zejść na cukrzycę? - Spytał prychając.<br/>
- Lubie słodkości. Słodką kawę, herbatę, kakao, czekoladę. - Wymieniała z uśmiechem. - Cukrzyca chyba raczej powinna bać się mnie a nie ja jej. Słyszałeś kiedyś takie powiedzenie co mnie nie zabije niech lepiej zacznie szybko uciekać?<br/>
- Uparta suka. - Mruczał najemnik spoglądając na swój kubek.<br/>
Na jego słowa Jacob spiął się mordując wzrokiem najemnika i zaciskając zęby, Miranda zmierzyła go zimnym karcącym spojrzeniem, Garrus jedynie spojrzał na niego kiwając z politowaniem głową. Alex słysząc jednak ton najemnika uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie przeszkadzało jej że Zaeed tak ją nazwał, wiedziała doskonale że ma niewyparzony język i nie czuła się obrażona. W końcu nie powiedział tego aby ją znieważyć, w jego przypadku to było prawie jak komplement.<br/>
- Więc jak długo walczyliście? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na zaspanego i zmęczonego najemnika.<br/>
- Sukinsyn pozwolił mi iść spać dopiero po pierwszej. - Wyjaśnił Zaeed, nie było jednak w jego głosie złości czy niezadowolenia.<br/>
- Twój najemnik umie walczyć. - Dodał zadowolony Grunt kończąc swoje śniadanie. - Pokazał mi nawet hełm tego kroganina którego kiedyś pokonał. Zniszczony, nadal nosi ślady bitwy. To musiała być dobra walka.<br/>
- Była. - Potwierdził szorstko Zaeeda, Alex jednak dostrzegła jak walczy z nostalgią nie chcąc okazać jej tak otwarcie przy tylu osobach.<br/>
- Ha! Teraz możesz zdobywać trofea z jeszcze lepszych walk.<br/>
- Bo stoczony u twojego boku, co? - Spytał Zaeed patrząc z uniesionymi brwiami na kroganina który wypiął się dumnie. Na jego zachowanie najemnik przewrócił oczami mrucząc coś o bezczelności. Nie skomentował jednak głośno widocznego zadowolenia z siebie Grunta.<br/>
Zanim ktokolwiek przy stole zdołał coś dodać komunikator włączył się i Joker zniszczył spokojny sielski poranek.<br/>
- Pilna wiadomość od Człowieka iluzji, przełączam go do sali łączności. - Odezwał się pilot na przywitanie.<br/>
- Tobie też dzień dobry Joker. - Rzuciła wzdychając i zakrywając dłonią oczy.<br/>
- Dzień dobry, Człowiek Iluzja nadal czeka. - Przywitał się Joker, Alex była gotowa założyć się że jak zwykle uśmiecha się w dobrze znany jej sposób. Praktycznie mogła wyczuć jego uśmiech poprzez ton głosu. Jak dobrze że chociaż jedno z nich się cieszy.<br/>
- A niech sobie czeka. - Mruczała zirytowana wstając.<br/>
- To jest ten dla którego pracujemy? - Spytał Grunt zaciekawiony.<br/>
- Tak, on finansuje nasza misję samobójczą. - Potwierdziła Shepard zmierzając do windy. Gdy zjechała do CIB od razu gdy tylko winda stanęła i otworzyła się Alex ruszyła przez laboratorium do pokoju łączności. Włączyła za pomocą panelu przekaźnik wbudowany w stół będący na środku pomieszczenia. Stół zaczął się obniżać i chować w podłogę, Alex weszła w sam jego środek czekając na nawiązanie połączenia.<br/>
- Shepard! Chyba ich mamy. Horyzont - jednak z naszych koloni w układach Terminusa, nie daje znaku życia - jeśli nie jest właśnie atakowany to zaraz będzie. Czy Mordin opracował już środek przeciwko rojom poszukiwaczy?<br/>
- Jeszcze nie.<br/>
- Miejmy nadzieje że umie pracować pod presją. - Zaciągnął się papierosem spoglądając na nią w zamyśleniu. - Musisz wiedzieć o czymś jeszcze. Członek twojej dawnej załogi Kaidan Alenko jest na Horyzoncie.<br/>
Słysząc ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Człowieka Iluzję Alex sapnęła patrząc w szoku na mężczyznę siedzącego w fotelu. Jej racjonalna część kazała jej zastanowić się jak on się tego u diabła dowiedział, w końcu sam jej wyjaśnił że akta Kaidana są zaskakująco dobrze utajnione. Rozsądek w jednej sekundzie zszedł jednak na dalszy plan. Ustępując natłokowi emocji, szczęście, niedowierzanie, strach, zagubienie. Szczęście że wreszcie ma na jego temat jakieś informację, szok i zdziwienie dlaczego u diabła miały znajdować się obecnie na Horyzoncie, małej odcinającej się od Przymierza kolonii. Strach i zaniepokojenie z fakt że jest duża szansa że najdzie się w samym centrum ataku, pośród roju poszukiwaczy niezdolny do obrony.<br/>
- Kaidan należy do Przymierza. Co robi w układach Terminusa?<br/>
- Oficjalnie chodzi o program poprawiania stosunków przymierza z koloniami. Ale oni coś knują, a jeśli posłali komandora Alenkę to musi być coś wielkiego. Radzę go o to zapytać<br/>
- Zbieracze od tak wybrali sobie kolonię z jednym z członków mojej dawnej załogi? Nie wierze.<br/>
Alex nie wierzyła w takie przypadki, nie urodziła się wczoraj. Nie mogła pozwolić żeby Kaidan ucierpiał z jej powodu.<br/>
- Nie powinno cię dziwić że Zbieracze się tobą interesują szczególnie jeśli pracują dla Żniwiarzy. Może chcą dotrzeć przez niego do ciebie? - Zauważył rozsądnie Człowiek Iluzja wpatrując się w nią zaskakująco spokojnie.<br/>
- Prześlij współrzędne, zaraz tam ruszymy. - Stwierdziła Alex czując jak narasta w niej zdenerwowanie. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić kolejnych kolonistów oraz członka jej załogi.<br/>
- Nie mieliśmy jak dotąd tak wczesnego ostrzeżenia - Zauważył poważnie Człowiek Iluzja. Ciche przypomnienie że kolejnej takiej szansy już może nie być, ostrzeżenie aby tego nie spieprzyła. - Powodzenia Shepard.<br/>
Nie odpowiadając Alex wyszła od razu z przekaźnika nie czekając na przerwanie połączenia. Ruszyła poprzednią drogą do laboratorium Mordina mając nadzieję że podczas jej rozmowy z przywódcą Cerberusa Mordin doznał olśnienia i wie jak pozbyć się poszukiwaczy.<br/>
- Joker, kurs na Horyzont. Tylko ruchy, mamy być tam najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.<br/>
Gdy weszła już do laboratorium zobaczyła jak Mordin pochyla się nad jakimś dziwnym inkubatorem z owadem w środku. Jeden z poszukiwaczy? Jakim cudem Cerberusowi udało się go zdobyć?<br/>
- Powiedz że coś masz. - Zaczęła wręcz błagalnie Alex patrząc z nadzieją na salarianina.<br/>
Mordin oderwał wzrok od owada szamoczącego się w urządzeniu uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.<br/>
- Tak. - Mówiąc to podszedł do stołu i włączył hologram który ukazał część jej zbroi.<br/>
Alex westchnęła stając koło Morinda, oby jego patent zadziałał.<br/>
Pół godziny później Alex wychodziła z laboratorium z dużymi nadziejami. Ochrona doktora wydawała się ukończona i dość dobrze zrobiona, mimo że nie zrozumiała do końca wszystkiego co jej mówił. Ogólny sens jednak był jasny. Przed wyjściem podała mu imiona dwóch członków załogi którzy ruszą z nią na Horyzont. Doktor musiał dokonać ulepszeń w ich pancerzach przez dotarciem do celu. Podeszła więc do mapy galaktyki, włączyła komunikator w maszynowni i wezwała przyjaciół.<br/>
- Zaeed, Grunt przyjdźcie niezwłocznie do Centrum Informacji Bojowych. Koniecznie w zbrojach.<br/>
Gdy skończyła Kelly spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona nic nie mówiąc. Alex jednak zignorowała jej dociekliwy wzrok czekając zniecierpliwiona na przybycie windy. Gdy jej drzwi już się otworzyły jako pierwszy wyszedł Grunt, za nim szedł Massani.<br/>
- O co chodzi Shepard? - Spytał kroganin stając przed nią.<br/>
- Chodźcie do laboratorium doktora wszystko wam wyjaśnię. - Obiecała Alex ruszając do drzwi. Gdy stanęła już w laboratorium Moridn przyjrzał się jej dwóm towarzyszą zaciekawiony.<br/>
- Kroganin Okeera, Grunt. Duża wytrzymałość, agresja i silna chęć dominacji. Tak, dobry wybór na tę misję. Zaeed, duża siła ognia, dobrze wykorzystywane granaty, duża wiedza bojowa i pełne zaufanie. Tak dobrze. Rozumiem. - Mruczał zaczynając wstukiwać coś na swój komputer.<br/>
- Lecimy na Horyzont, tamtejsza kolonia przestała odpowiadać. Jest bardzo duża możliwość że już jest atakowana lub wkrótce będzie. Doktor stworzył ochronę przed rojami poszukiwaczy. Za chwile ulepszy wasze pancerze na tę misję. - Wyjaśniła Alex.<br/>
- Czym są ci poszukiwacze? - Spytał Grunt patrząc groźnie na salarianina.<br/>
- Roje poszukiwaczy to grupy małych sond przypominających owady. Sondy są transportowane najprawdopodobniej na statkach zbieraczy i wypuszczane w dużych grupach przypominających rój owadów. Mają za zadanie odszukać wszelkie organiczne ofiary i unieruchomić jej za pomocą ukuć swoich żądeł. Unieruchamiają cele toksyną, która obejmuje ofiary polem zastoju. Pozwala to rojowi na sparaliżowanie populacji całych koloni, po czym bezwładne ciała są zabierane na statki.<br/>
Wyjaśnił Mordin majstrując przy zbroi Grunta gdy ten spoglądał na niego groźnie.<br/>
- Duża część tych informacji to moje domysły. Prawie pewne, jednak nie potwierdzone.<br/>
- Ci Zbieracze to nasi wrogowie? - Spytał Grnt zainteresowany. - Jak silni są? Stanowią zagrożenie?<br/>
Dopytywał zainteresowany i nieco podniecony kroganin.<br/>
- Zbieracze to zagadkowa rasa żyjąca gdzieś za Przekaźnikiem Omega 4, który znajduje się niedaleko Omegi w Systemach Terminusa. Są bardzo rzadko widywani i omijają przestrzeń Cytadeli, dlatego też większość jej mieszkańców uznaje ich za mit. Najbardziej znani są ze swoich dziwacznych zleceń handlowych, za które oferują oni swoją technologię, najczęściej na niezwykłym poziomie zaawansowania. Ich zlecenia najczęściej dotyczą żywych istot w różnej ilości i wariantach. Obecnie porywają całe ludzkie kolonie. Zbadałam jedną z nich, Pochód Wolności. Przybyłam za późno, Zbieraczy od dawna nie było, zastałam opuszczoną kolonię bez żadnych śladów walki czy trupów. Człowiek Iluzja szacuje że porwali już dziesiątki tysięcy kolonistów. Nadal jednak przybywają, naszym zadaniem jest to ukrócić.<br/>
Tym razem głos zabrała Alex przyglądając się jak Mordin pracuje nad pancerzem Zaeeda. Najemnik był dużo spokojniejszy niż Grunt, nadal jednak uważnie obserwował doktora. Widać było ostrożność w jego oczach mimo że nie wypowiedział nawet słowa skargi. Niewielu osobą zapewne pozwalał zbliżać się do swojej zbroi. Istnieje możliwość że ktoś mógłby próbować ją uszkodzić, wyłączyć tarcze bądź zainstalować jakieś pułapki. Alex ponownie dostrzegła nabytą nieufność najemnika, gdyby nie był ostrożny zapewne już dawno byłby martwy.<br/>
- Gotowe. - Stwierdził zadowolony doktor przyglądając się dwójce żołnierzy.<br/>
- A Shepard? - Spytał ostro Grunt patrząc nadal nieufnie i groźnie na salarianina.<br/>
- Pancerz Shepard został mi już dostarczony, jeszcze nie ukończyłem ulepszeń. Potrzebuje kilku minut.<br/>
Następnie ruszył do jednego ze stołów na którym Alex widziała swój pancerz który podobno został umieszczony w zbrojowni i naprawiony. Słyszała od Jacoba że miał dużo zniszczeń po walce na Korlusie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o jedną z nóg. Nie były to jednak zniszczenia które wymagały kupna nowego pancerza. Zazwyczaj Alex trzymała swój pancerz w kajucie, mimo że protokoły Przymierza mówiły że wszystkie pancerze mają być zwracane do zbrojowni. W przypadku Cerberusa Alex i jej drużyna mogli zostawiać przy sobie pancerze. Chociaż tak samo postanowiła na pierwszej Normandii gdy zaczęła zbierać ekipę. Łamała w ten sposób zasady, lecz jako Widmo mogła to zrobić, nie podlegała już w tak dużym stopniu pod swoich dawnych zwierzchników.<br/>
- Zaeed, idź z Gruntem do zbrojowni i pomóż wybrać mu odpowiednią dla niego broń. - Nakazała Alex. - EDI za ile dotrzemy na Horyzont?<br/>
- Szacowny czas przybycia - trzydzieści minut. - Odezwała się po chwili SI.<br/>
- Potem zejdźcie do hangaru i czekajcie przy promie. Założę zbroje i do was dołączę.<br/>
Po dwudziestu minutach Alex jechała już windą do hangaru gdzie czekał gotowy prom. Gdy wysiadła zobaczyła Zaeeda opartego o wejście do promu i palącego papierosa oraz zniecierpliwionego Grunta chodzącego w tę i z powrotem.<br/>
- Już? - Spytał z nadzieją kroganin. - Chce walczyć.<br/>
- Wsiadajcie na prom. - Nakazała Alex. - EDI jak stoimy z czasem.<br/>
- Za kilka minut będzie możliwe zrzucenie promu. Zbliżamy się.<br/>
Alex weszła za Gruntem i Zaeedem i siadła na jednym z foteli.<br/>
- Jaką broń sobie wybrałeś? - Spytała Alex po chwili ciszy patrząc na kroganina.<br/>
- Patroszyciela i Motykę, są solidne, rzadko się zacinają duża siła ognia. - Wyjaśnił kroganin wiercąc się na siedzeniu.<br/>
Alex skinęła głową zamyślona. Co znajdą na Horyzoncie? Nie wiedzieli nawet czego dokładnie się spodziewać. Alex nie chciała po raz kolejny chodzić po opustoszałej kolonii. Oby zdążyli na czas i powstrzymali to szaleństwo. Już wyrwanie Zbieraczom jednej koloni będzie dużym zwycięstwem. Oby tylko technologia Mordina zdała egzamin.<br/>
Kilkanaście minut później prom przystępował do lądowania w koloni. Alex wyciągnęła karabin czując niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Miała na plecach karabin Zbieraczy, ta technologia była naprawdę dobra. Każdy z nich będzie miał taki dobry karabin, o ile nie lepszy. Zaciskając zęby zeskoczyła na trawę, pilot promu według wcześniej wydanego rozkazu od razu zamknął drzwi i odleciał aby nie zostać zaatakowanym. Wokół całek trójki latali poszukiwacze wydając dziwne dźwięki. Alex obejrzała się powoli wokół siebie, stworzenia osiadały na drzewach, budynkach i każdej inne powierzchni. Oprócz nich.<br/>
- Jesteśmy na dole Mordinie. Jesteś pewien że ulepszenia pancerzy ochronią nas przed rojami poszukiwaczy? - Spytała Alex patrząc ostrożnie po latających wokół owadach.<br/>
- Pewność jest niemożliwa. W ograniczonej liczbie jednak, powinny utrudnić wykrycie i ukryć was przed rojami. Teoretycznie.<br/>
- Teoretycznie?! - Spytał Grunt zaniepokojony.<br/>
- Technologia eksperymentalna do sprawdzenia tylko w kontakcie z rojami, jestem ciekaw czy przeżyjecie.<br/>
- Zrobił z nas eksperyment? - Spytał z pretensją Grunt.<br/>
- Właściwie to robi na nas eksperyment. - Poprawiła go słabo Alex.<br/>
- Nienawidzę naukowców. - Mruczał Zaeed.<br/>
Shepard ruszyła powoli nadal obserwując poszukiwaczy. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście metrów nie napotkali żadnych problemów. Nad całą kolonią górował wielki nietypowy statek, duża jego część był zrobiona z materiału którego Alex nie rozpoznawała. Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby były to części organiczne, w końcu broń którą posiadała była w pewnej części tworem organicznym. Statek przywodził Alex na myśl ul owadów, przynajmniej te najprawdopodobniej organiczne części. Reszta statku wyglądała na zwykły metal.<br/>
Skupiając się na drodze i nie patrząc na przerażający ogromny statek Alex dostrzegła dziwne kształty na niebie które niebezpiecznie szybko się do nich zbliżały. Im bliżej owe kształty były tym bardziej Alex był przerażona ich wyglądem. Stwory te były wielkości człowieka, posiadały coś w rodzaju chitynowego pancerza, dwie pary wyłupiastych przerażających żółtych oczu oraz dużą głowę. Zbieracze, te same istoty które widziała na nagraniach Veetora, teraz jednak nie było to niewyraźne nagranie a spotkanie z bliska. Przypominały jej owady, karaluchy lub coś bardzo podobnego, były paskudne. Im szybciej je wykończą tym lepiej. Natychmiast gdy tylko Zbieracze wylądowali, najwyraźniej mieli też skrzydła, rozpoczęła się wymiana ognia. Słyszała krzyki Grunta o tym że wszystkich ich zniszczy. Kroganin walczył w dużą zaciekłością i brutalnością, Zaeed jak zwykle skupiony trafiał celnie i od czasu do czasu gdy sytuacja tego wymagała rzucał granatami. Zbieracze okazali się bardzo wytrzymali i zwinni. Chowali się za przeszkodami, dobrze celowali i przyjmowali na siebie niepokojąco dużo pocisków nim padali martwi.<br/>
Gdy ostatni z nich już przestał się ruszać, sprawdzając okolicę pod kontem kolejnych wrogów Alex wyszła z ukrycia i podeszła bliżej.<br/>
- Bez wątpienia twoi przeciwnicy są godni. - Zauważył Grunt stając koło niej. Nawiązując do ich wczorajszej rozmowy po wypuszczeniu go ze zbiornika.<br/>
- I obrzydliwi. - Warknął Zaeed. - Owado-podobne skurwiele.<br/>
- Idziemy dalej, im dłużej na nie patrze tym bardziej robi mi się niedobrze. - Nakazała Alex obchodząc trupy szerokim łukiem.<br/>
- Pani koman- mamy tu- zakł- nie utrzyma-... - Odezwał się Joker przez komunikator. Zrozumienie przekazu było jednak praktycznie niemożliwe.<br/>
- Cholera, statek zagłusza sygnał. - Mruknął Zaeed również słysząc niewyraźny komunikat pilota.<br/>
- Jesteśmy zdani na siebie. - Przyznała ponuro Alex.<br/>
Gdy znaleźli się przy pierwszych budynkach znaleźli również więcej Zbieraczy. Gdy kosmici zaczęli ich atakować, zza budynków wybiegły znane już Alex maszkary.<br/>
- Uwaga Zombie, są cholernie szybkie. Uważajcie. - Krzyknęła Alex włączając amunicję zapalającą i strzelając w twarz kolejnemu Zbieraczowi który, na jego nieszczęście za bardzo się wychylił. Słysząc zniekształcony krzyk umierającego Zbieracza przeładowała karabin strzelając tym razem do biegnącego w jej kierunku zombie.<br/>
Zbieracze byli dobrze zorganizowani i mieli taktykę, nie była to zwykła rzeź czy rzucanie się na wroga bez planu. Nie osłaniali się nawzajem i nie przejmowali się gdy koło nich padł ich sprzymierzeniec. Nie działali jednak na oślep, było widać że są zorganizowani i dobrze wiedzą co robią.<br/>
- To wygląda jak zombie używane przez gethy na Eden Prime.<br/>
- Gethy dostały te technologię od Suwerena. - Zauważył Zaeed przyglądając się martwemu zombie.<br/>
- Więc ten wasz Człowiek Iluzja miał rację. Zbieracze muszą pracować dla Żniwiarzy. - Stwierdził Grunt miażdżąc pod stopą głowę martwego już zombie.<br/>
Alex zadrżała gdy przypomniała sobie wielkie kolce na które gety nabijały ludzi. Po jakimś czasie kolce znikały a zamiast ludzi parła na nich chorda tych przerażających istot.<br/>
- Wygląda jakby ludzko. To jeden z kolonistów? - Spytał Grunt<br/>
- Zbieracze mieli już zombie, kolonistów potrzebowali do czegoś innego. - Stwierdził Zaeed. - Słyszałem że takie zombie tworzyły gethy nabijając ludzi na wielkie kolce. Nie widzieliśmy tu takich.<br/>
- To nie te same istoty z którymi walczyła na Eden Prime. - Stwierdziła po chwili Alex przypatrując się uważnie zwłokom. - Są bardziej zaawansowane. Rozwinięte.<br/>
- Dalej zdychają jak je ustrzelisz. - Stwierdził Grunt wzruszając ramionami.<br/>
- Zbieracze najwyraźniej eksperymentują na kolonistach. Tylko dlaczego?<br/>
-To nie istotne i tak ich powstrzymamy. - Stwierdził surowo Zaeed.<br/>
- Zbieracze nie porwą tu już żadnej następnej ofiary. Ruszajmy.<br/>
Gdy przeszli za kolejne budynki, jeszcze nieniepokojeni przez nikogo zobaczyli wielkie komory, coś jak wielkie strąki.<br/>
- Twoi pobratymcy... zniknęli. - Stwierdził Grunt rozglądając się.<br/>
- Nikogo - tak jak wcześniej. Co się tu dzieje? - Zaeed podszedł do tych dziwnych kapsuł i przyjrzał im się.<br/>
Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie usłyszeli strzały i padli na ziemię. Zza jednego z budynków wyszli kolejni Zbieracze. Tym razem na szczęście bez asysty zombie. Gdy i ci padli już martwi Alex ruszyła dalej. Na schodach prowadzących do kolejnego budynku Alex zobaczyła mężczyznę przy którym latali poszukiwacze. Nachyliła się nad nim zaciekawiona, unieruchomiony.<br/>
- Pozostaje w zastoju, wygląda na wciąż świadomego. Dlaczego po prostu ich nie zabijają? - Spytał Zaeed przyglądając się zamrożonemu koloniście.<br/>
- Nie jestem pewna czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Stwierdziła Alex. - Ruszajmy i tak mu teraz nie jesteśmy w stanie pomóc.<br/>
Im dalej szli tym więcej zamrożonych kolonistów widzieli. Mężczyznę który próbował schować się za biurkiem, kobietę które próbowała pomóc wstać drugiej kobiecie, młodego chłopaka który najwyraźniej próbował uciekać. Każdy z nich w otwartych zastygłych oczach miał strach i panikę. Alex przechodziła koło nich z bolesną świadomością że nie może nic zrobić i musi iść dalej zostawiając ich w takim stanie.<br/>
Podczas kolejnej walki odkryli następną przerażającą rzecz. Co jakiś czas jakaś dziwna siła przejmowała kontrole nad Zbieraczem, wtedy i tylko wtedy słyszeli jak zbieracze mówią. Wtedy taki opętany Zbieracz używał czegoś na podobieństwo biotki i był dwa razy silniejszy. Zawsze był ten sam głos na samym początku mówiący "jesteśmy zwiastunem". To było cholernie dziwne i przerażające.<br/>
- Co to u licha było? - Spytał Zaeed dysząc i opierając się o skrzynię.<br/>
- Nazwał się zwiastunem. - Zauważył Grunt.<br/>
- I powiedział że przejmuje kontrolę. - Alex zamyśliła się. - Ktoś z góry, może kierujący Zbieraczami?<br/>
- Mam coraz bardziej dość. - Mruczał Massani zmieniając pochłaniacz ciepła w karabinie.<br/>
- Wiem. Chodźmy dalej. - Stwierdziła Alex wzdychając.<br/>
Ruszyła do wielkich zamkniętych wrót gdzie wcześniej dobijali się Zbieracze. Gdy udało jej się już złamać zabezpieczania, podczas gdy Zaeed i Grunt z wyciągniętą bronią osłaniali jej plecy ,weszli do środka z bronią w gotowości. Słysząc jakiś ruch za ścianę, Alex wymierzyła broń w tamtą stronę.<br/>
- Wyłaź stamtąd!<br/>
Po kilku chwilach muczenia zza ściany wyjrzała ludzka męska twarz. Starszy siwy mężczyzna wyszedł im na przeciw spoglądając na nich z niedowierzaniem.<br/>
- Jesteście...ludźmi. - Stwierdził z niedowierzaniem. - Co wy tu robicie?! Sprowadzicie ich tutaj!<br/>
- Trzeba było posłuchać jak się tu dobijali. Chyba nie łatwo jest się ukryć przed Zbieraczami. - Stwierdziła Alex chowając broń.<br/>
- To byli Zbieracze? - Mężczyzna spojrzał ze strachem i niedowierzaniem na Alex otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. - Oni naprawdę istnieją? Myślałem że to wymysł.Propaganda mająca nas zatrzymać w przestrzeni Przymierza. Dorwali Lilith i Stena! Prawie wszystkich dorwali!<br/>
- Muszę wiedzieć z czym mam do czynienia. Mów wszystko co pamiętasz. - Nakazała Alex.<br/>
- Parę godzin temu urwała się łączność. Zszedłem tu żeby sprawdzić sieć komunikacyjną. Wtedy usłyszałem wrzaski. Gdy wyjrzałem zobaczyłem roje robali. Unieruchamiały każdego kogo dotknęły. Do diabła to wina Przymierza! Przysłali tu tego całego Alenkę i wybudowali wierze obronne! To przez nich staliśmy się celem!<br/>
Słysząc nazwisko Kaidana Alex poczuła jak jej żołądek zaciska się z nerwów. Więc był tutaj podczas ataku. Cholera. Temu człowiekowi jednak udało się ukryć, może i Kaidanowi też. Chociaż znając jego, Alex wiedziała że nigdy nie będzie się ukrywał gdy niewinni koloniści są porywani. Zrobiłby wszystko żeby ich ochronić, nawet jeśli musiałby ryzykować swoim bezpieczeństwem i życiem.<br/>
- Powiedz mi coś więcej o wysłanniku Przymierza. - Poprosiła Alex.<br/>
- O Alence? To podobno jakiś bohater czy coś takiego. - Stwierdził lekceważąco mężczyzna. - Dla mnie to bez znaczenia, wolałbym żeby został w przestrzeni rady.<br/>
- Wiesz co robił na Horyzoncie?<br/>
- Miał nam rzekomo pomagać w uruchomieniu wierz obronnych. Odnoszę jednak wrażenie że przybył tu w innym celu. Może po to żeby nas szpiegować.<br/>
- Opowiedz mi o tych wieżach obronnych.<br/>
Jeśli są tutaj takie wieże i jeśli są sprawne to mogą im się przydać w walce ze Zbieraczami.<br/>
- To "dar" Przymierza. - Wyjaśnił jadowicie mężczyzna. - Lasery systemu GARDIAN o dużej mocy. Miały uniemożliwić wrogim statkom lądowanie w pobliżu kolonii. Trzeba było specjalnie dla nich zbudować potężny podziemny generator. Tyle że nie potrafiliśmy uruchomić systemów celowniczych. Przymierze dało nam olbrzymią spluwę, która nawet nie strzela prosto! Durne sukinsyny.<br/>
- Dlaczego uważasz że to wszystko wina Przymierza?<br/>
- Jestesmy małą kolonią. Nikt nas nie nachodził, póki nie zaczęliśmy budować tych cholernych wież obronnych. Ściągnęliśmy na siebie uwagę. Opuściłem przestrzeń rady żeby uciec od Przymierza. Kontakty z nimi nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.<br/>
- Więc te wieże są ukończone i sprawne? - Upewniła się Alex. - Możemy je wykorzystać przeciwko statkowi Zbieraczy!<br/>
- Najpierw trzeba skalibrować system celowniczy. Nigdy dobrze nie działał.<br/>
- Podaj miejsce. My zajmiemy się resztą. - Nakazał szorstko Zaeed wyglądając na zniecierpliwionego.<br/>
- Idźcie w kierunku głównego nadajnika po drugiej stronie kolonii. Trudno go nie zauważyć. Urządzenia celownicze są u podstawy.<br/>
- Kalibracja, co? - Spytała Alex zamyślona. - Szkoda że nie ma tu Garrusa. Pewnie by mu się to spodobało.<br/>
- Mniejsza o Vakariana i jego zboczenie. EDI zapewne dałaby sobie radę. - Stwierdził zamyślony Zaeed.<br/>
- Od kiedy "ten cholerny podgląd" zamienił się w EDI? - Spytała Alex zaciekawiona.<br/>
- Bywa przydatna. - Wyjaśnił krótko najemnik. - A jeśli uprzyjemni nam tu robotę to nigdy więcej jej nie obrażę.<br/>
Shepard prychnęła rozbawiona na słowa najemnika.<br/>
- Lepiej żebyś nie plątał nam się pod nogami. - Stwierdziła Alex idąc do drugiego wyjścia z magazynu spoglądając ostatni raz na ocalałego kolonistę.<br/>
- Właśnie tak samo sobie pomyślałem. Wypuszczę was, ale potem zamykam drzwi. Nie mogę ryzykować.<br/>
Dojście go głównego nadajnika zajęło im kilkanaście minut podczas których nie napotkali już ani zastygłych kolonistów, ani Zbieraczy ani dużych grup rojów poszukiwaczy.<br/>
Gdy byli już na niewielkim placyku otoczonym budynkami na którym rozłożone były różnorakie skrzynie i dwie wyłączone ciężarówki Alex dostrzegła systemy celownicze u podstawy nadajnika. Alex włączyła swój komunikator mając nadzieję że zakłócenia tutaj już nie będą im przeszkadzać.<br/>
- Normandia, słyszycie mnie?<br/>
- Tu Joker. - Odparł natychmiast pilot, Alex z łatwością wyłapała zdenerwowanie i napięcie w jego głosie. - Słyszymy cię, pani komandor chodź sygnał jest słaby.<br/>
- EDI możesz uruchomić wierze obronne kolonii? - Spytała Alex spoglądając na systemy celownicze.<br/>
- Błędy w oprogramowaniu kalibracyjnym łatwo naprawić. Ale pełne uruchomienie wymaga czasu. Zalecam postawę obronną, nie będę w stanie zamaskować zwiększonej wydajności generatora.<br/>
- Zbieracze spróbują nas powstrzymać, dobrze. - Odezwał się zza jej pleców Grunt.<br/>
- Sukinsyny mogą spróbować. - Poparł go Zaeed wyciągając karabin.<br/>
- Masz jeszcze jakieś cenne rady? - Spytała Alex.<br/>
- Tylko jedną, nadciągają posiłki. Zalecam trzymać broń w gotowości.<br/>
EDI miała rację, gdyż po kilku chwilach cały obszar wokół nadajnika zaroił się od przeciwników. Zbieracze, zombie i Zwiastun, jak Alex zaczęła nazywać dziwnego osobnika przejmującego kontrolę nad pojedynczymi Zbieraczami.<br/>
Skrzynie i dwa pojazdy okazały się przydatne, służąc jako osłony. Niestety tak samo dla nich jak i dla wrogów.<br/>
- Dążę do aktywacji awaryjnej, utrzymaj wieże obronną. - Nakazała EDI gdy Alex z satysfakcją patrzyła jak jeden ze Zbieraczy pada podpalony przez granat Zaeeda. Z czasem jednak ataki stały się dużo zacieklejsze a przeciwników niebezpiecznie przybywało. Generatory najwyraźniej zaczęły już działać a Zbieracze zaalarmowani zaczęli zlatywać się z całej kolonii.<br/>
- Procedura aktywacyjna zainicjowana baterie GARDIAN naładowane w 40%.<br/>
Podczas kolejnej fali wrogów napływających z każdej strony, Zwiastun postanowił przyprawić Alex o więcej zmartwień ponownie się odszywając.<br/>
- Poznasz ból, Shepard. - Słysząc słowa Zwiastuna Alex spojrzała w stronę dźwięku z niedowierzaniem. Wypowiedział jej nazwisko. Wiedział kim jest. Znał ją. Czując jak jej ręce zaczynają niebezpiecznie drżeć z powodu szoku i strachu Alex nabrała powietrza chowając się za pojazdem. W końcu pracowali dla Żniwiarzy, nie powinna być aż tak zszokowana tym że ją znają. Teraz musiała skupić się na ich zabijaniu, pytania muszą poczekać. Starając się uspokoić i skupić Alex strzeliła do kolejnego Zbieracza, spudłowała a pocisk uderzył w ścianę za nim. Jej ręce nadal niepokojąco drżały.<br/>
- Kurwa Shepard co z tobą, ty nie pudłujesz! - Krzyknął Zaeed sfrustrowany zabijając Zbieracza którego próbowała dobić Alex.<br/>
- To coś właśnie zwróciło się do mnie po nazwisku. - Odkrzyknęła Alex. - Wie kim jestem do cholery!<br/>
- Słyszeliśmy. - Krzyknął Zaeed. - Skup się, nie będę targał twojej dupy ponownie na Normandię.<br/>
Słysząc jego surowy otrzeźwiający ton Shepard ponownie nabrała powietrza starając się przekuć swój strach w coś bardziej przydatnego. Tym razem udało jej się trafić w Zbieracza, na nieszczęście strzał nie był śmiertelny.<br/>
W końcu Alex udało ponownie całkowicie dać pochłonąć się bitwie i pokonywaniu ciągle napływających przeciwników. Nadal jednak z tyłu głowy miała słowa Zwiastuna.<br/>
- Baterie GARDIAN naładowane w 60%, synchronizuje protokoły celownicze z systemami Normandii. - Ogłosiła EDI. - Musicie dalej chronić wieże.<br/>
- Co my innego kurwa niby robimy? - Spytał Zaeed starając się zdjąć kolejnego Zbieracza przejętego przez Zwiastuna.<br/>
Po kolejnych kilku minutach podczas których ataki Zbieraczy nadal były tak samo agresywne EDI wreszcie ogłosiła zakończenie synchronizacji, a wielkie działa zwróciły się w kierunku statku Zbieraczy, oddając strzał za strzałem.<br/>
Równocześnie gdy działa atakowały statek Shepard, Grunt i Zaeed wykańczali ostatnich Zbieraczy. Ostatnim wrogiem z którym przyszło się im zmierzyć okazała się przerażająca hybryda. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że jest kolejnym tworem w połowie organiczny a w połowie syntetycznym. Miał wbudowane z swoje ciało przerażające ludzkie głowy przypominające takie jakie miały Zombie. Jego makabryczny wygląd przywodził na myśl skrzyżowanie ośmiornicy z olbrzymim krabem. Najstraszniejsze były jednak te ludzkie głowy. Jego metodą walki okazało się wystrzeliwanie z oczu strumienia cząsteczek.<br/>
- Czym to kurwa coś było? - Spytał Zaeed przypatrując się martwemu potworowi wyglądającemu jakby żywcem wyjęty został z jakiegoś marnego horroru klasy b.<br/>
- Nie jestem pewna czy chce znać odpowiedź. - Przyznała Alex, nagle poczuła pod stopami silne drżenie ziemi. Ostrzeliwany statek Zbieraczy zaczął startować. Shepard patrzyła bezradnie jak Zbieracze uciekają z większością kolonistów na pokładzie.<br/>
- Wpakowali większość ludzi na pokład, mają to czego chcieli. - Stwierdził Grunt po chwili ciszy gdy cała trójka bezsilnie przyglądała się odlatującemu napastnikowi.<br/>
- Nie! - Krzyknął znany im już mężczyzna którego spotkali w magazynie. Podbiegł blisko nich i patrzył zrozpaczony na odlatujący statek. - Jak możecie tu stać i się gapić?!<br/>
- Nic nie możemy już poradzić. - Powiedziała Alex czując gorycz i wagę swoich słów. Zawiodła, była o czasie ale i tak pozwoliła aby Zbieracze porwali kolejnych kolonistów bóg wie w jakim celu. Ten mężczyzna zapewne został jednym z kilku ocalałych o ile Zbieracze nie zdążyli zabrać ludzi których Alex i jej drużyna mijali po drodze tutaj. Czuła palące poczucie winy i złość. Musiała teraz spojrzeć temu biednemu człowiekowi w oczy i powiedzieć że nie można zrobić nic więcej.<br/>
- Mają tam pół kolonii! Egana i Sama i Lilith! Zróbcie coś do diabła!<br/>
Łatwiej jest gdy myślisz o porwanych jak o po prostu "kolonistach". Ten człowiek znał ich, teraz Alex też zna trzy imiona. Imiona ludzi których nie udało jej się uratować.<br/>
- Zrobiliśmy co mogliśmy, nie możemy podjąć pościgu. - Wyjaśniła Alex starając się zachować normalny ton głosu. Nie udało się, sama słyszała gorycz i zmęczenie jakie towarzyszyły jej słowom. Inni zapewne też to wyłapali.<br/>
- Walka była godna Shepard. - Starał się ją pocieszyć Grunt. Alex naprawdę to doceniała, mimo że nie przeniosło to efektów.<br/>
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zainteresowany po słowach Grunta mężczyzna zainteresowany zrobił krok do przodu.<br/>
- Shepard?! Zaraz, znam to nazwisko. Pewnie że cię pamiętam, jesteś jakąś tam wielką bohaterką Przymierza. - Jego słowa przesiąknięte były odrazą i zniesmaczeniem, a Alex poczuła jak jej żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie. Może i kiedyś uważano ją za bohaterkę. Teraz jest tylko przegraną, odbudowaną kobietą współpracującą z Cerberusem. Nie zasłużyła na miano bohaterki. Zwłaszcza nie po tym jak chwile temu pozwoliła aby Zbieracze porwali kolejną kolonię.<br/>
- Komandor Shepard, kapitan Normandii, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo, Zbawiciela Cytadeli. - Słysząc dobrze znany jej męski głos Alex spojrzała za stojącego kolonistę. Po schodach jednego z budynków schodził Kaidan. Widać było że jest poobijany i nieco brudny, ale to był on. Nadal uderzająco przystojny i pewny siebie. W jego oczach jednak było coś niepokojącego, dziwna mieszanka melancholii i zmęczenia.<br/>
- Delanie, stoi przed tobą prawdziwa legenda i duch.<br/>
Kolonista, Delan, spojrzał na Kaidana zniesmaczony i pokręcił głową.<br/>
- Straciliśmy tylu dobrych ludzi, ale tobie nic się nie stało. Standard. - Warczał mężczyzna odchodząc. - Chrzanić to, mam dość typków z Przymierza.<br/>
Alex pozwoliła mu odejść wiedząc że nic co zrobi ani powie nie pomoże mężczyźnie poczuć się lepiej. Następnie zwróciła swój wzrok ponownie na Kaidana który przyglądał się jej ostrożnie.<br/>
- Myślałem że nie żyjesz. Jak wszyscy.<br/>
- Cieszę się że cię widzę całego. - Powiedziała Alex uśmiechając się delikatnie do swojego dawnego chłopaka. Starała się nie okazywać swojego zdenerwowania i niepewności, czuła jednak jak jej dłonie pocą się i drżą.<br/>
Po jej słowach Alenko przejechał dłonią po twarzy zmęczony, westchnął głęboko kręcąc głową. Gdy ponownie na nią spojrzał jego wzrok wyrażał tylko złość.<br/>
- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - Spytał z pretensją Kaidna. Ton jego głosu i intensywność spojrzenia sprawiły że Alex cofnęła się w szoku.<br/>
- Pojawiasz się nagle po dwóch latach. I udajesz że nic się nie stało?! A ja dowiaduje się tego z jakiś marnych plotek! Myślałem że coś nas łączy Shepard! Coś prawdziwego. Kochałem cię. Myśl o twojej śmieci mnie zmiażdżyła. Dlaczego się ze mną nie skontaktowałaś? Nie dałaś znać że żyjesz?!<br/>
Bombardowana ciągłymi pytaniami i pretensjami Alex z szeroko otwartymi oczami starała się powiedzieć choćby słowo, gdy jednak otwierała usta nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie choćby słowa. Każde jego słowo sprawiało że czuła lodowaty dreszcz na plecach. Dlaczego się tak zachowuje?! Przecież to nie był jej wybór. Nie chciała umrzeć, nie chciała go zostawić i skrzywdzić.<br/>
- Ja- Przykro mi. - Wydusiła w końcu. - Byłam w stanie śmierci klinicznej. Ratowali mnie dwa lata. Chciałam się z tobą skontaktować, Anderson i tata jednak nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć. Zresztą...bałam się. Minęły dwa lata, masz swoje życia. Nie chciałam czegokolwiek na tobie wymuszać moim powrotem.<br/>
- Tak, poszedłem dalej. W każdym razie tak sadziłem. Ale teraz słyszę doniesienia o tobie i Cerberusie. - Syknął Kaidan.<br/>
- Oczywiście że musiałem o tym słyszeć. - Odezwał się nagle Zaeed. Alex drgnęła zaskoczona całkowicie zapominając o tym że mają widownię w postaci Grunta i Zaeeda własnie. Słyszała drwinę i pogardę w głosie najemnika. Na początku sądziła ze zniesmaczyła go cała ich rozmowa, jednak gdy obróciła delikatnie głowę dostrzegła że patrzy groźnie na Kaidana. - To najgorzej ukrywany sekret galaktyki.<br/>
- Kim oni są? - Spytał Alenko z obrzydzeniem w głosie. Słysząc to Alex skuliła się w sobie. Nigdy nie słyszała u niego takiego tonu, nie skierowanego w nią. - Kolejne wierne pieski Cerberusa?<br/>
Nagle jednak zmarszczyła brwi zdenerwowana. Może być wściekły na nią, może mieć do niej pretensje ale nie pozwoli obrażać swoich przyjaciół.<br/>
- Członkowie mojej załogi, nie należą co Cerberusa. Kroganin Grunt i najemnik Zaeed Massani.<br/>
- Kroganin i najemnik. Jesteś aż tak zdesperowana że znajdujesz pierwszych lepszych i płacisz im? Ciekawe co powiedział by Garrus albo Wrex.<br/>
Po jego słowach poczuła jakby ktoś uderzył ja w brzuch. Wyrzuty i złość z powodu braku kontaktu to jedno, ale zarzucanie jej nielojalności wobec dawnej drużyny to coś zupełnie innego. Za sobą słyszała warczenie Grunta.<br/>
- Słuchaj no, lalusiu. Gówno mnie obchodzi kim jesteś. Ale coraz bardziej mnie wkurwiasz. - Alex odwróciła się widząc że Zaeed wyciąga pistolet i patrzy wściekły na Kaidana. - Zabijałem za mniej.<br/>
- Daj spokój Zaeed. - Poprosiła Alex szybko. Widząc po chwili że niechętnie chowa broń nadal mordując wzrokiem Alenkę, Alex odetchnęła z ulgą. Kaidan natomiast całkowicie zignorował najemnika i ponownie zwrócił się do Shepard.<br/>
- Wywiad Przymierz uznał że Cerberus może stać za znikającymi koloniami. Dostaliśmy cynk że ta tutaj może być kolejnym celem. Anderson nic nie powiedział, ale krążyły plotki że żyjesz. Że współpracujesz z wrogiem.<br/>
- Chce tego samego co Cerberus, ratować nasze kolonie. To nie znaczy że wykonuje ich rozkazy. - Wyjaśniła szybko Alex. Anderson i tata ją zrozumieli, więc więc Kaidan też powinien. W końcu znał ją, razem z nią był podczas niektórych misji przeciw Cerberusowi. Widział co zrobili z admirałem Kahoku. Powinien zrozumieć że nigdy by się z nimi nie sprzymierzyła gdyby nie duże zagrożenie.<br/>
- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?! A może Cerberus chce żebyś tak myślała! Chciałem wierzyć w plotki że żyjesz, ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem. Odrzuciłaś wszystkie nasze ideały. Co musi myśleć Admirał Hackett wiedząc że go opuściłaś i przeszłaś na stronę wroga. Zdradziłaś jego, zdradziłaś Przymierze, zdradziłaś mnie!<br/>
Jego słowa bolały jak rozżarzone szpile wbijane w serce. Jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego? Nigdy nie zdradziłaby swojego ojca, kochała go ponad wszystko, dał jej dom, przyszłość, życie. Ta część rozmowy zdecydowanie najbardziej ją zabolała. Kaidan powiedział to aby ją zranić, wiedział jak to na nią zadziała. W końcu znał ją i wiedział jak bardzo kocha swojego tatę. Kiedy stał się taki okrutny?<br/>
- Proszę cię! Zrozum co czuje! Znasz mnie, nie robiłabym tego bez dobrego powodu. Widziałeś Zbieraczy, widziałeś co zrobili. Współpracują ze Żniwiarzami. - Desperacko błagała próbując go przekonać.<br/>
- Chce ci wierzyć Shepard, ale nie ufam Cerberusowi, mogąc tobą manipulować wykorzystując zagrożenie ze strony Zbieraczy. A jeśli to oni, za ty stoją? Jeśli to oni współpracują ze Zbieraczami?</p><p>- Typowe dla Przymierza. - Odezwał się ponownie Zaeed. - Tak zawzięcie obserwujecie Cerberusa że nie dostrzegacie prawdziwego zagrożenia.<br/>
Nie czekając na nic najemnik poklepał kroganina w ramie i wskazał mu prom który zaczął lądować.<br/>
- Idziesz Shepard? - Spytał Grunt. - Nie przemówisz do rozumu temu głupiemu człowiekowi.<br/>
Alex spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy i na drzwi promu które zaczęły się otwierać. Czując się pokonana i sfrustrowana.<br/>
- Widzę że nie interesują cię argumenty. - Przyznała smutno Alex.<br/>
- Pokazujesz się nagle, po dwóch latach jako sługa Cerberusa co to ma wspólnego z argumentami?! - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Kaidan. - Zmieniłaś się, na wciąż wiem komu jestem winny lojalność. Służę Przymierzu i zawsze będę. Wracam na Cytadele, niech sami zdecydują czy chcą uwierzyć w twoją historyjkę.<br/>
Odwracając się Kaidan ruszył przed siebie, ani razu nie spojrzał na nią. Alex czuła jak pieką ja oczy. Miała nadzieję że Kaidan ją zrozumie, w końcu znał ja najdłużej spośród całej jej oryginalnej drużyny. A to właśnie on potraktował ja najgorzej. Jak najgorszego wroga, ostatniego śmiecia. Garrus wyraził swoje wątpliwości ale od razu uwierzył jej, Tali była niepewna ale pomogła jej i otwarcie nie zaatakowała jak zrobiła to Kaidan. Czując na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Zaeeda z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.<br/>
- Gotowa żeby się stąd wynieś? - Spytał spokojnie. Bez osądu, bez nacisku i pośpieszania. Nie zapytał głupio czy wszystko jest w porządku ani nie rzucił żadnym marnym hasłem na pocieszenie. Najlepsze co może jej teraz pomóc to opuszczenie tego przeklętego miejsca i on o tym wiedział. Kiwnęła głową i bez słowa ruszyła do promu. Zastukała w drzwi pilota dając mu znak aby ruszał. Nie chciała się odzywać, bała się że jeśli spróbuje coś powiedzieć to się w końcu złamie i zacznie płakać. Nie koniecznie z powodu Kaidana, chociaż to też. Nie uratowała kolonistów, Kaidan ma ją za zdrajczynie, jest sama, bez pomocy rady i Przymierza. Na statku Cerberusa, walcząc z wrogiem którego nie zna i który jest dużo silniejszy. Miała dość, dość tego wszystkiego. Gdy tylko prom wylądował w Normandii ruszyła bez słowa na pokład drugi do zbrojowni aby oddać broń. Gdy tylko wysiadła z windy usłyszała głos Kelly.<br/>
- Człowiek Ilzuja chciałby z panią porozmawiać.<br/>
- Ale ja nie chce rozmawiać z nim. Niech się wypcha. - Warknęła ruszając do zbrojowni. Obecni przy mapie galaktyki członkowie załogi spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zawsze był spokojna i przyjazna dla swojej załogi i praktycznie nigdy nie przeklinała. Ją jednak to nie obchodziło, miała nadzieję że dała im jasny sygnał żeby obecnie się do niej nie zbliżali. Nie chciał przez przypadek wyładować się na nich, niczym nie zawinili i nie chciała potem mieć wyrzutów sumienia z powodu złego potraktowania kogokolwiek. Gdy ściągnęła już zbroje i oddała broń Jacobowi który przyjął ją bez słowa z ostrożnym spojrzeniem. Ruszyła do pokoju Kasumi. Jej żal i smutek podczas podróży zaczęły mieszać się z gniewem i uczuciem zdradzenia.<br/>
- Dzień dobry Kasumi. Przeszkadzam? - Spytała starając się zachować grzeczny i spokojny ton, co obecnie nie było zbyt łatwe.<br/>
- Nie. Właśnie wychodzę, idę poznać naszego nowego kroganina i może trochę go nastraszyć. - Powiedziała mijając się z nią w wyjściu. Alex skinęła głową, nie mogła czuć się źle jeśli naprawdę to ona była powodem opuszczenia przez Kasumi pokoju. Potrzebowała chwili na myślenie i mocnego napoju.<br/>
Po około godzinie usłyszała jak drzwi się otwierają. Nie chciała jednak odwracać się i spoglądać na przybysza. Wolała udawać że nikogo tu nadal nie ma. Po chwili koło niej siadł Zaeed chwytając za szkocką i nalewając sobie do szklanki. Na początku żaden z nich nic nie mówił, po prostu siedzieli w ciszy i pili. Najemnik jak zwykle miał na sobie zbroje, zniknęła jednak jego broń. Z tak bliskiej odległości czuła zapach papierosów i smaru do broni. Ten drugi zapach był dużo lepiej wyczuwalny niż zwykle, zapewne przez ostatnią godzinę gdy Alex siedziała tutaj on czyścił i sprawdzał swoją broń. Ona sama też po walce to robiła, teraz jednak zupełnie nie miała ochoty i odpowiedniego skupienia. A naprawdę nie chciała doprowadzić do głupiego zawstydzającego wypadku.<br/>
Westchnęła patrząc na swój alkohol. Pomimo tego że wypiła już dość sporo, nadal nie odczuwała nawet delikatnego szumu. Nie była osobą o słabej głowie do picia, kiedyś jednak po takiej dawce alkoholu poczuła by jego następstwa. Cybernetyka najwyraźniej robi swoje.<br/>
- Stwierdził że mnie kocha. - Przyznała po chwili Alex zamyślona. - Zawsze wydawał mi się słodki, cholernie przystojny, miły. Nigdy jednak nie czułam tych przysłowiowych motyli w brzuchu, nie czułam palącej potrzeby żeby mnie całował. Nie kochałam go, był chętny więc uznałam że mogę spróbować, że głębsze uczucia przyjdą z czasem. Jasne podobał mi się i byłam zauroczona, było mi z nim dobrze. Ale byłam tez samolubna, podczas pogoni za Sareniem stał się moją odskocznią, jego dłonie odciągały mnie od przerażającej rzeczywistości. Gdy się obudziłam w stacji Cerberusa jedną z moich pierwszych myśli było to co się z nim dzieje. Chciałam go odnaleźć, martwiłam się, nie wykraczało to jednak za linię. Tak samo martwiłam się o każdego członka mojej ekipy. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście nocy chciałam żeby był w moim łóżku, nie chciałam spać sama. Bałam się, nie znałam jeszcze tego statku, chciałam żeby ktoś mnie pilnował i trzymał w nocy. Nie chodziło stricte żeby to był Kaidan. Chciałam kogoś komu mogę zaufać. Z czasem to pragnienie ucichło, im więcej osób przyjmowałam na statek, im lepiej ich poznawałam tym mniej o nim myślałam. Wiedziałam już gdzie jestem, poznała lepiej członków załogi, spotkałam Garrusa, Mordina, Jack, ciebie. Zaczęłam was, poznawać i rozumieć, wiedziałam już gdzie jestem i jakie jest moje zadanie. Nadal się o niego martwiłam, gdzie jest, czemu Przymierze utajniło jego akta? Ale nie pragnęłam go, nie tęskniłam za nim w ten sposób. Tęskniłam za nim jak za przyjacielem, członkiem załogi. Członkiem rodziny. Im stabilniej i pewniej czułam się w swojej skórze tym coraz mniej okłamywałam się że chce go u mojego boku, że chce go jako mężczyznę.<br/>
Alex nie była pewna czemu mu to mówi, to nie jest sprawa Zaeeda, nie przyszedł tu aby słuchać jej gorzkich żali. Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby ją wyśmiał i sprowadził na ziemię. Była głupia że mu to mówiła.<br/>
- Wiesz jaki był jego problem? - Spytał Zaeed odpalając papierosa. - Traktował cię jak pieprzoną ikonę. Postawił cię na piedestale jak cholerną woskową figurkę a gdy zrobiłaś coś co moralnie mu się nie spodobało nie wytrzymał. Nie traktował cię jak człowieka tylko jak symbol, sądzę że nigdy prawdziwie cię nie kochał. Kochał chorą fantazje którą sobie stworzył, święty ideał moralności do którego szarpał się jak napalony chłopiec. Zresztą w moich oczach tym właśnie jest, chłopcem, nie mężczyzną. Shepard możesz dać mi drugi raz w pysk jeśli będziesz miała taką ochotę ale nawet gdybym był bardziej pijany niż jestem teraz to nigdy nie uznał bym cię za pieprzoną świętą którą postawiłbym na piedestale. Jesteś cholerną bohaterkom która poświęca się dla innych, ale nie jesteś święta. Patrzę na ciebie i widzę cholernie silną zdeterminowaną wyróżniająca się na tle tych wszystkich zidiociałych polityków i żołnierzyków kobietę. Mimo tego nadal widzę w tobie zwykłą osobę, kogoś kto popełnia błędy, myli się, kogoś kto nie jest idealny bo coś takiego jak ideał nie istnieje. Do cholery nie udało nam się uratować kolonistów. Gryzie cię to wiem, ale właśnie dlatego jesteś człowiekiem, nie udało się. To nie oznacza że nawaliłaś, że to twoja wina. Kurwa, oni ich porwali nie masz żadnego prawa winić siebie, jesteś jedyną której udało się zebrać ekipę, znaleźć osobę która wymyśliła ochronę przed rojami, jesteś jedną z nielicznych którzy naprawdę chcą coś zrobić i wiedzą co się wokół nich dzieje. Sama słyszałas co powiedział ci ten kutas, Przymierze obwinia Cerberusa, nie mają pojęcia co robią. Nie udało ci się bo nie jesteś święta, nie jesteś doskonała. Jesteś człowiekiem, walcząc na Horyzoncie, próbując, zrobiłaś więcej niż cała pieprzona galaktyka. Ale nie powstrzymałaś ich, bo to już byłby pieprzony cud. Była tylko nasza trójka, dziesiątki tych sukinsynów, ten cholerny potwór na sam koniec, zombie i roje. Przetrwałaś, pokazałaś im że jest ktoś kto jest na tyle silny i odważny że stanie im na drodze. Nie uratowałaś kolonistów bo musiałabyś mieć pierdolone nadludzkie moce. A nie masz bo jesteś człowiekiem. Nie dostrzegł tego ten zasrany kolonista który gówno zrobił podczas ataku, i miał pretensję do ciebie. Kazał ci ich ratować i obwiniał ciebie gdy statek zaczął lecieć ale sam schował się jak tchórz, nie twierdzę że od razu miał lecieć z gołymi łapami na Zbieraczy. Chodzi mi o to że gówno zrobił a swoim zachowaniem i postawą pokazał jedynie jak gównianym i żałosnym jest człowiekiem . Wymagał od innych niemożliwego żałosny sukinsyn. Alenko wyszedł chuj wie skąd po walce i jak ostatnia łamaga zaczął wymachiwać łapami i pierdolić jaki to Cerberus jest zły a on pokrzywdzony. Całkowicie wymazując z tego pustego łba że przed chwila widział jak cała kolonia jest porywana przez Zbieraczy. Zamiast użyć mózgu, oskarżył ciebie o zdradę, a Cerberusa o porywanie koloni. Tępy kutas. Obaj gówno zrobili swoim zachowaniem i stosunkiem do ciebie, jedynie wymagając abyś uratowała kolonistów, pokonała Cerbeusa i w sekundę uratowała świat i jeszcze ich przeprosiła. Żałosne gnojki.<br/>
Gdy Zaeed zakończył swój wywód, spokojnie strzepnął popiół i wziął zdrowy łyk szkockiej. W uszach Alex nadal pobrzmiewały jego słowa. Mimo że były surowe i twarde to były też szczere. Nie był jednak bezlitosny czy bezduszny. Stwierdził że nie udało jej się uratować kolonistów, powiedział jej to prosto w oczy. Jego celem jednak nie było zranienie jej czy obwinianie. Wyjaśnił dlaczego jego zdaniem to się nie udało, nie powiedział że to była całkowita porażka. Nie obwinił jej, zrobił coś wręcz całkowicie przeciwnego. Spojrzał na jej czyny na chłodno a na nią samą jak na zwykłego człowieka. Wręcz zrzucił ją z piedestału o którym mówił. Z tego piedestału na który umieściły ją setki osób, tych których znała i tych których nie znała, ale oni znali ją. Zrobił całkowite przeciwieństwo tego co zrobił Kaidan na Horyzoncie. Po chwili namysłu cicho zgodziła się z nim o tym że Kaidan umieścił ją na piedestale. Zawsze w końcu na nią patrzył z takim podziwem i uwielbieniem. Dlatego właśnie na pierwszej Normandii tak bardzo bała się zawieść, swoich ludzi ale zwłaszcza jego. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała jak łatwo spać z piedestału na którym ją ustawił, wiedziała że postanowiła zacząć z nim związek w nadziej że pokaże mu prawdziwa siebie. Że on będzie ją wspierał, zawsze jednak bała się pokazać mu prawdziwą słabość, obawiała się że gdy pokaże mu swoje prawdziwe obliczę to on jej nie zaakceptuje. Nie chciała go zawieść.<br/>
Czując szybkie bicie serca spojrzała na dziwnie roziskrzone zdrowe oko Zaeeda. Jego głos zabarwiony pewnością siebie, to twarde doświadczone spojrzenie. Nazwał Kaidana chłopcem, chciał zapewne porównać go do kogoś nieznającego życia, naiwnego, dającego się oszukać. Zaeed taki nie był, znał życie, był zniszczonym najemnikiem, zdrada jakiej doświadczył nie pozwoliła mu zapewne już nigdy na naiwność. Był mężczyzną. Alex uparcie spojrzała na swój alkohol. Od jakiegoś czasu coraz mniej myślała o Kaidanie, sama się do tego Zaeedowi przyznała. Tym o czym nie wspomniała był fakt że coraz więcej myślała o Zaeedzie. Wypiła duszkiem zawartość szklanki czując jak palący płyn spływa jej po gardle. Odkładając szklankę z brzdękiem na blat zakaszlała krzywiąc się. Zaeed widząc to bez słowa odłożył papierosa i poklepał ją po plecach. Na tyle mocno żeby kaszel zaczął się uspokajać ale nie na tyle mocno aby sprawić jej ból.<br/>
Właśnie taki był najemnik, nie był pocieszający, słodki i przystępny. Często był wulgarny do granic, surowy i zamknięty w sobie. W razie potrzeby jednak zawsze bez słowa podawał jej dłoń, nie narzekając, nie robiąc jej wyrzutów, nie oczekując niemożliwego. Tak jak dziś gdy słysząc swoje nazwisko wypowiadane przez Zwiastuna zacięła się i nie był w stanie nawet poprawnie oddać strzału. Zrugał ją, ściągnął na ziemię, po walce jednak nie robił jej wyrzutów, ani też nadmiernie się nad nią nie użalał. Podszedł do niej, sprawdził ja pobieżnie wzrokiem i skinął głową. Widziała w jego oczach zrozumienie, wiedział czemu tak zareagowała, nie naciskał jednak, nie oczekiwał, na nadskakiwał. Był sobą, szorstką lecz solidna podporą. Czując że robi jej się ciepło i czując panikę sięgnęła po butelkę alkoholu. Musiała się napić, więcej. Chociaż to pewnie z jego powodu ma te dziwne myśli, to przez to i przez szok. W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy by tak nie myślała. Bojąc się myśleć dalej piła, szklanka za szklaną. Zaeed bez słowa siedział przy niej, nawet gdy jej dłonie po godzinie zaczęły się trząść a ona widziała coraz niewyraźniej to nadal cierpliwie siedział przy niej rozumiejąc że jest jej to potrzebne. Nie widziała u niego zmartwienia czy rozczarowania że doprowadziła się do takiego stanu. Brak osądu, tylko cierpliwość.<br/>
Nie pamiętała jak jak wróciła do kabiny, czy w ogóle wróciła. Nie pamiętała kiedy skończyła pić, co się działo i kiedy Kasumi wróciła. Jedynym co wiedziała, czego była pewna to te piękne dwukolorowe spokojne oczy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Księga 1: Rozdział 12 - Dar Wielkości</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex jęknęła w poduszkę, gdy tylko wróciła do niej świadomość i zaczęła odbierać bodźcie zewnętrzne wysyłane jej przez świat zdała sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy. Pierwsza, świat jest bardzo okrutny, a druga te bodźcie zewnętrzne były straszne. Za jasno, niedobrze, głowa boli, żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie, kończyny są ciężkie i nie chcą jej słuchać. Jęcząc ponownie uniosła nieco głowę aby móc coś powiedzieć. Gdy tylko tego spróbowała zdała sobie sprawę z kolejnych dwóch rzeczy, bardzo chciało jej się pić i jej usta zamienił się w pustynię.</p><p>- Zabijcie mnie. - Wycharczała. - EDI czy ja nie żyje? Znowu?</p><p>- Nie Shepard. - Głos EDI wydawał się niesamowicie surowy to raz, a dwa niesamowicie głośny. - Jesteś żywa. Wczoraj spożyłaś zbyt dużo napojów alkoholowych i dzisiaj odczuwasz tego skutki. Etanol zawarty w napojach alkoholowych odpowiada za stan tak zwanego upojenia alkoholowego. Jego picie zmienia jednak metabolizm organizmu, gdyż jest on wydalany praktycznie w całości w postaci zmienionej. Najczęstszymi dolegliwościami towarzyszącymi kacowi są ból głowy, pragnienie, światłowstręt, nadwrażliwość na hałas, nudności, biegunka, uczucie rozbicia, apatia, problemy z koncentracją, bezsenność, osłabienie, brak łaknienia lub nadmierny apetyt, dreszcze, potliwość, zaburzenie funkcji motorycznych, chandra i rozdrażnienie. U wielu osób cierpiących na kaca występuje wstręt przed wypiciem lub wąchaniem alkoholu.</p><p>- Litości ty bezduszna maszyno. - Jęczy Alex. - Kac, dobra rozumiem.</p><p>Jęcząc powoli podciągnęła się po pozycji siedzącej, znajdowała się w ubraniu, nie licząc jej butów i skarpetek które leżały koło łóżka. Nie miała pojęcia jak się tu znalazła, ani kiedy. Ledwo była pewna że to na pewno jej pokój.</p><p>Gdy udało się jej już siąść na łóżku bez zwrócenia zawartości żołądka powoli schyliła się po skarpetki. Naprawdę powoli, po pierwsze aby znów niczego nie zwrócić a po drugie dlatego że świat tak fantazyjnie jej wirował przed oczami że nie była pewna czy jej ręka natrafi na pożądany materiał jeśli wykona szybszy ruch. Gdy już udało jej się włożyć skarpetki mając pięćdziesiąt procent pewności że nie są na lewej stronie, sięgnęła po buty. Całe szczęście że nie były wiązane ponieważ w takim stanie obawiała się czy dałaby radę zawiązać sznurówki chociażby na supeł. Powoli wstając z łóżka idąc przy ścianie próbowała dostać się do drzwi. Ku jej zdziwieniu, gdy była już w połowie akwarium wspominane drzwi otworzyły się a przez nie wszedł Zaeed. Miał jak zwykle na sobie zbroję. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i spokojnego.</p><p>- Co ty tu robisz? - Spytała słabo mrużąc na niego oczy.</p><p>- Uznałem że zobaczę czy jeszcze żyjesz. - Stwierdził nonszalancko.</p><p>- Kawa. - Spojrzała na niego błagalnie Alex.</p><p>- Pewnie Shepard. Kawa. - Stwierdził przewracając oczami. - Ruszaj te skacowane kości.</p><p>- Bo myślisz że jestem w stanie. - Mruczała zirytowana. - Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś że wstałam. Mogłam już dawno nie spać.</p><p>- Widziałem w jakim stanie byłaś wczoraj. I tak dobrze że obudziłaś się teraz a nie wieczorem.</p><p>- Która godzina? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Jedenasta.</p><p>- Cholera. - Stwierdziła łapiąc się za głowę.</p><p>Gdy winda zawiozła ich już do kwater załogi Alex wychodząc z niej skrzywiła się. Ruszyła powoli do swojego celu mrucząc pod nosem.</p><p>- Zabijcie mnie, błagam. Dajcie mi umrzeć.</p><p>Gdy kuchnia pokładowa była już w polu jej widzenia zobaczyła Garrusa i Kasimu siedzących przy stole.</p><p>- Dzień dobry Shep. - Przywitała się Kasumi.</p><p>- Litości, nie tak głośno.</p><p>- Miranda jest na ciebie wściekła. - Zauważyła Garrus po czym jego żuchwy zaczęły drgać a on sam złośliwym tonem zapytał. - Głowa boli?</p><p>- Bardzo. - Burknęła Alex przecierając oczy. - Co się wczoraj działo?</p><p>- Kiedy zaczęłaś pijana zasypiać na moim ramieniu zabrałem cię do twojej kabiny. Upewniłem się że nie zaczniesz rzygać i pozwoliłem ci spać. - Wyjaśnił Zaeed odbierając od Gardnera kawe i stawiając ją przed Shepard.</p><p>- Dziękuję Zaeed, gdyby nie ty pewnie spała bym na podłodze. I do diabła z moim autorytetem na statku.</p><p>Najemnik skinął głową i ruszył do windy.</p><p>- Dlaczego Miranda jest wściekła? - Spytała Alex rozkoszując się uczuciem ciepłej słodkiej kawy, spływającej jej po gardle.</p><p>- Chyba dlatego że nie skontaktowałaś się z Człowiekiem Iluzją a zamiast tego się upiłaś i spędziłaś czas z Zaeedem. - Wyjaśniła rozbawiona Kasumi.</p><p>- Zaraz do niej pójdę. - Stwierdziła Shepard przewracając oczami. - Kasumi kiedy dokładnie jest to przyjęcie Hocka?</p><p>- Za tydzień. W najbliższym czasie chce zabrać cię na zakupy, potrzebujesz porządnej sukienki. I mam dla ciebie zadanie ekstra, przeglądając listę gości natrafiłam na kogoś kto może się nam przydać.</p><p>- Mianowicie? - Spytała Alex podejrzliwie widząc niepokojący uśmiech Kasumi. Ten wyraz twarzy u złodzieja zwykle zwiastował kłopoty.</p><p>- Zaeed Massani. - Powiedziała przeciągając e w imieniu i s w nazywa, przez co imie i nazwisko najemnika zabrzmiało bardzo dziwnie. </p><p>- Co? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Naprawdę? Zaeed. Nasz najemnik i przyjęcie? Żartujesz.</p><p>- Przy jego nazwisku była notatka mówiąca że dobrze zachować z nim dobre stosunki w razie poszukiwania kogoś do brudnej roboty za rozsądną stawkę. Chociaż Hock i tak nie spodziewa się że Zaeed przyjmie zaproszenie i się pojawi.</p><p>- Domyśliłam się. Zaeed nie jest osobą która pasowała by mi do przyjęć. - Przyznała Alex starając się wyobrazić sobie najemnika w eleganckim smokingu. Ciemny materiał przylegający do jego szerokich ramiona, spodnie podkreślające jego długie nogi, skórzane buty ładnie odbijające światło. Czując jak jej serce na te myśli uderza szybciej Alex pokręciła głowa. O czym ja u diabła myślę?! Spytała samą siebie na wpół wściekła na wpół przestraszona. I dlaczego reaguje w taki sposób na tak niedorzeczną myśl?! Jezu, musi natychmiast przestać.</p><p>- No właśnie, twoim zadaniem będzie przekonanie go żeby nam pomógł. Trzy osoby do infiltracji są lepsze niż dwie.</p><p>Na jej słowa Alex uniosła brew zaintrygowana.</p><p>- Ty wiesz że on jest najemnikiem? Zna się na wysadzaniu i strzelaniu, nie na dyplomacji i rozmowach. Zresztą, on tego nienawidzi.</p><p>- Ale ciebie posłucha. - Zauważyła przebiegle Kasumi. Alex zdecydowanie była zaniepokojona słysząc ton jej głosu.</p><p>- Skąd ta pewność?</p><p>Kasumi zachichotała kręcąc z politowaniem głową.</p><p>- Wyparcie, wyparcie, wyparcie. - Powtarzała przez chwilę pod nosem. Robiła to jednak na tyle głośno że Alex i Garrus dobrze ją słyszeli. - Kogo innego miałby posłuchać na tym statku jeśli nie ciebie? - Spytała retorycznie złodziejka wstając od stołu.</p><p>- Wybieranie tobie sukienki i jemu garnituru będzie niezwykle zabawne. - Powiedziała jedynie, potem uruchomiła swój płaszcza i natychmiast zniknęła.</p><p>- Pięknie. Jak ja mam przekonać tego zrzędliwego drania żeby na to przystał? - Spytała Alex patrząc na Garrusa w poszukiwaniu pomocy.</p><p>- Nie mam pojęcia, na pewno coś wymyślisz. W końcu jeśli jest coś z czego jesteś równie znana jak z walki to z umiejętności perswazji. Pamiętasz że przekonałaś Sarena aby się zastrzelił?</p><p>- Nie koniecznie o to mi wtedy chodziło. - Burknęła Alex.</p><p>- Wiem, słyszałem. Ale nie zmienia to faktu że pokonałaś Sarena bez ani jednego wystrzału. Przejęcie jego ciała przez Suwerena to coś zupełnie innego. - Powiedział szybko Garrus widząc jak Alex otwiera usta.</p><p>- Obawiam się że Zaeed może być dużo trudniejszy do przekonania niż zindoktrynowany Saren. - Przyznała Shepard kończąc kawę.</p><p>- Daj spokój. Nie chodzi o przekonanie go. - Stwierdził po chwili przypatrywania jej się w zamyśleniu. - Boisz się go zapytać.</p><p>- Nie prawda. - Zaprzeczyła szybko Alex. - Ja...</p><p>Garrus miał trochę racji, obawiała się go o to zapytać. Ogólnie obawiała się z nim rozmawiać. Wczoraj coś się zmieniło, nie między nimi. Raczej coś w jej umyśle, jakby wszystkie koła zębate w jej głowie nareszcie zaczęły pracować. Od jakiegoś czasu przestała także myśleć tak często o Kaidanie ponieważ jej myśli zajmował Massani. Od początku ich znajomości sporo razem przeszli, wyciągnięcie Garrusa, Mordina, Jack, Grunta, Zorya. Brała go na dziewięćdziesiąt procent misji. Nie tylko dlatego że był bardzo wydajny i dobry w tym co robił, ufała mu. Dodatkowo lubiła go, w sposób który nie był do końca bezpieczny. Dobra, musiała przyznać że był przystojny, pociągała ją ta głupia blizna na jego twarzy. Nie dodawał mu uroku to fakt, ale nie była odpychająca, przynajmniej nie dla niej. Dodawała mu niebezpieczeństwa, tajemniczości, była cholernie seksowna. Nigdy nie posądziłaby się o lekki fetysz na temat blizn, a jednak. Jego dwu kolorowe świdrujące oczy, zarysowana szczęka, szerokie ramiona. Uważała go za przystojnego. Wreszcie przyznała to przed samą sobą. Po tak długim czasie. Ale dlaczego do cholery tak bardzo ją do niego ciągnie? Wygląd to nie wszystko. Był trudny do rozgryzienia, zamiast przecinków w zdaniach używał przekleństw, palił, był tutaj tylko dla pieniędzy. Był od niej straszy przynajmniej o dziesięć lat. Między nimi nie miało prawa się nic dziać, byli dwoma zupełnie różnymi ludźmi z całkowicie innych światów.</p><p>Z drugiej strony zawsze obserwował jej plecy podczas walki, nie osądzał, nie naciskał. Może prócz pogoni za Vido, ale to inna sprawa. Jego wyniszczająca chęć zemsty, to całkowicie inna sprawa, nie widział nic prócz tego. Był gotów poświęcić pracowników rafinerii aby dopiąć swego. Boże, pewnie znał trzy razy więcej sposobów na zabicie człowieka niż ona znała zasad Przymierza.</p><p>Westchnęła przeklinając go za to jaki był. Jak mogła czuć do niego tak silne przyciąganie skoro ledwie na nią patrzył? No właśnie, zawsze gdy na nią spoglądał w jego oczach był spokój, żadnych palących uczuć które pokazywałyby że jest nią zainteresowany. Ale dlaczego niby miałaby go zainteresować córka Admirała Przymierza, jakaś tam głupia bohaterka która odmówiła mu zemsty? Czując frustrację i zagubienie jęknęła i położyła głowę na stole.</p><p>- Co się dzieję? - Spytał Garrus po chwili.</p><p>- Jestem głupia. - Wyjaśniła tylko nie podnosząc głowy.</p><p>- A jesteś głupia bo...?</p><p>- Nie powiem ci. - Stwierdziła natychmiastowo. - Bo stwierdzisz że jestem głupia, że oszalałam i że jestem naiwna.</p><p>- Rozmawialiśmy o Zaeedzie. - Stwierdził ostrożnie turianin. - A ty zamilkłaś w połowie zdania i patrzyłaś z przerażeniem w przestrzeń bez słowa dobre pięć minut. Następnie stwierdzasz że jesteś głupia. Shepard nie znam się zbyt dobrze na ludziach, ale ja nie jestem ślepy.</p><p>- Musze iść. - Powiedziała szybko wręcz wyskakując z krzesła jak oparzona. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało że Garrus zaczął się czegoś domyślać. Co za wstyd. Co on by u diabła pomyślał gdyby się dowiedział że zamiast skupiać się na ich misji to ona myśli o niebezpiecznym najemniku któremu najprawdopodobniej nie ufa przynajmniej połowa załogi Normandi.</p><p>Ruszyła do pokoju Mirnady uznając że lepiej jest wysłuchiwać jej reprymend niż nadal być skanowana przez Garrusa. Uwielbiała go i był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, pomimo że nie zabierała go na misje tak często jak w pierwszej Normandi, ale czasami był zbyt sprytny.</p><p>- Pani komandor. - Gdy tylko Alex przekroczyła drzwi poczuła na sobie inny nie miej jednak palący wzrok. Mirnada spoglądała na nią zimno gdy Shepard podchodziła do jej biurka.</p><p>- Cześć? - Spytała Alex przyglądając jej się ostrożnie. - Człowiek Iluzja, pamiętam. Wczoraj nieźle bym go zwyzywała więc stwierdziłam że lepiej zostawić tę rozmowę na jutro.</p><p>Wyjaśniła spokojnie, na pewno nie zamierzała spowiadać się czy przepraszać Mirnady. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby, nie zrobiła nic złego dodatkowo to ona rządziła na tym statku.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? Słyszałam że spotkanie z Majorem Alenko na Horyzoncie nie poszło dobrze.</p><p>Shepard słysząc to pytanie i lekkie zmartwienie w oczach agentki mruknęła zdziwiona.</p><p>- Wczoraj było gorzej. Nadal boli mnie fakt że dawny członek mojej załogi i mężczyzna z którym miałam głębsze relacje nazwał mnie zdrajcą, ale spotykały mnie już gorsze rzeczy.</p><p>- Rozumiem, proszę cię jednak abyś dziś porozmawiała z Człowiekiem Iluzją. - To nie był zawoalowany rozkaz, to była zwykła prośba. Miranda rzadko po prostu o coś prosiła, zwykle w jej prośbach ukrywał się jasny rozkaz którego nie dało się zignorować.</p><p>- Jak tylko wyjdę od ciebie to się z nim skontaktuje nie martw się. - Stwierdziła łagodnie Alex. - Doskonale wiem że to nie może czekać.</p><p>- Jestem pod wrażeniem Shepard. Na razie wszystko idzie dość dobrze. To jedna z najlepszych operacji Cerberusa w jakich brałam udział.</p><p>Stwierdziła po chwili Miranda zaplatając ręce i kładąc je na biuru.</p><p>- Może dlatego że to nie jest stricte operacja Cerberusa? - Spytała bardzo spokojnie Alex. Wiedziała że Miranda jest Cerberusowi bardzo oddana i nie chciała zaczynać awantury.</p><p>- Może ty tak uważasz. Ja odpowiadam bezpośrednio przed Człowiekiem Iluzją. Jestem tu dlatego że on tak chciał. Cerberus dał ci drugą szansę, może ty też powinnaś nam ją dać?</p><p>Na jej słowa Alex stłumiła szydercze prychnięcie gdy kilkanaście okrutnych, makabrycznych i złych obrazów z udziałem Cerbeusa mignęło jej przed oczami.</p><p>- Cerberus bez wątpienia może liczyć na twoją lojalność. Jak rozpoczęła się wasza współpraca?</p><p>Po kilku sekundach wahania Miranda siadła prosto i spojrzała poważnie na Shepard.</p><p>- Zasłużyłaś żeby się dowiedzieć. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałam ci że zostałam zmodyfikowana genetycznie?</p><p>Gdy Alex kiwnęła głową bez słowa, Miranda kontynuowała.</p><p>- Cóż, to nie był mój wybór. Mój ojciec mnie... stworzył. Jest bardzo wpływowym i władczym człowiekiem. Nie chciał córki, chciał dynastii. Uciekłam gdy tylko byłam wystarczająco dorosła i odważna. Udałam się do Cerberusa ponieważ wiedziałam że zdołają mnie ochronić.</p><p>- Wasze rozstanie było aż tak burzliwe? - Spytała Alex zmartwiona.</p><p>- Padły strzały. - Wyjaśniła Miranda.</p><p>- Jesteś osobą która umie się obronić/ Skoro potrzebowałaś Cerberusa to sprawy musiały wyglądać naprawdę źle.</p><p>- Mój ojciec zainwestował fortunę w swoją dynastię. Nie wystarczyło po prostu odejść. Wiedziałam że będzie ścigał swoją inwestycję.</p><p>Alex nie wyobrażała sobie jak ojciec może wydawać się tak nieczuły. Hackett był jej jedyną rodziną, przyjął ją i zaakceptował jako swoją. Chociaż nie musiał, mógł przejść obojętnie koło bezwartościowej bezdomnej sieroty.</p><p>Nigdy nie traktował jej źle, był cierpliwy, spokojny i pewny. Nawet jeśli czasami swoimi wybrykami przekraczała granice to on pozostawał w dużej części tego opanowany. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdził w taki czy inny sposób. Nie podniósł na nią ręki, może wymienić na palcach dwóch rąk sytuację kiedy na nią krzyczał.</p><p>- Zakładam że Cerberus aprobuje twoje zdolności? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Oczywiście, Cerbeus w pełni popiera wszystko co przyczynia się do rozwoju ludzkości. Wliczając w to modyfikacje genetyczne. Ale w przeciwieństwie do mojego egoistycznego ojca i jego egoistycznych pobudek Cerberus i Człowiek Iluzja wierzą w większe dobro. Oni myślą perspektywicznie, a ja czuje że mam tu jakiś cel.</p><p>- Mówisz o sobie jakbyś była tylko narzędziem. Wykorzystywanym przez ojca, potem przez Cerberusa. - Zauważyła zaniepokojona Shepard.</p><p>- Lubie znać swoje miejsce w świecie. To pomaga mi znaleźć sens mojego istnienia.</p><p>- Jesteś tym kim jesteś. Nie musisz się z tego tłumaczyć.</p><p>- Łatwo ci to mówić. Obie zostałyśmy stworzone do wielkości Shepard. Rożnica między nami jest taka że ty byłaś wielka zanim cię odbudowano. A ja jestem wielka właśnie dzięki temu</p><p>- To twój duch i osobowość czynią cię wielką.</p><p>- To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie jestem pewna czy ci wierze. Nie mniej dziękuję.</p><p>- Kim dokładnie jest twój ojciec?</p><p>- Biznesmenem, niezwykle bogatym biznesmenem. Co za ironia, mój ojciec święcie wierzył w ludzką sprawę. Szczodrze wspierał Cerberusa zanim do niego dołączyłam. Tak właśnie dowiedziałam się o ich istnieniu, poprzez kontakty mojego ojca.</p><p>- Opowiedziałaś mi o swoim ojcu, ale co się stało z twoja matką?</p><p>- Nigdy jej nie miałam, większość mojego materiału genetycznego powstała z tkanki mojego ojca. Jego chromosom Y został zmodyfikowany za pomocą zlepku pożądanych cech pobranych z różnych źródeł. Wyobrażasz sobie taką arogancję? To skończony egoista, kolejny powód dla którego musiałam od niego uciec.</p><p>- Dziękuję że mi o tym wszystkim powiedziałaś. Pójdę już, lepiej nie odkładać rozmowy z Człowiekiem Iluzją.</p><p>Gdy wyszła już z pokoju Mirandy ruszyła do CIB darując sobie śniadanie. Jej ściśnięty, zemdlony żołądek i tak by go nie przyjął. Po drodze przywitała się z paroma osobami i starła się doprowadzić swój wygląd do akceptowalnej formy, aby Człowiek Iluzja nie zauważył przyjemniej na pierwszy rzut oka jej skacowanego stanu. Nie żeby przejmowała się zdaniem tego palanta, chciała jednak zachować profesjonalizm w relacjach z  nim. W końcu nie ważne jak niechętnie to przyznawała i jak trudno przechodziło jej to przez gardło, potrzebowała jego zasobów i informacji. Nie mogła liczyć na radę ani Przymierze w tej sprawie. Wchodząc do pokoju łączności Alex wzięła głęboki oddech ignorując ból głowy.</p><p>- Shepard dobrze się spisałaś na Horyzoncie. - Powiedział po chwili Człowiek Iluzja, gdy skończył już się jej dokładnie przyglądać. - Może Zbieraczom przejdzie ochota na atakowanie kolejnych kolonii.</p><p>- To żadne zwycięstwo. Przeszkodziliśmy Zbieraczom, ale i tak porwali połowę kolonii.</p><p>- Lepiej niż całą kolonię. To nasze największe osiągnięcie od czasu gdy zaczęły się porwania. - Przypomniał jej spokojnie Człowiek Iluzja zaciągając się papierosem. Ten człowiek pali dziesięć razy więcej niż Zaeed. A nie sądziła że to jest możliwe zważywszy jak często widuje najemnika z papierosem w ustach. </p><p>- Kaidan mówi że Przymierze dowiedziało się o mnie i o Cerberusie. Maczałeś w tym palce? - Spytała podejrzliwie chociaż znała już odpowiedź na to pytanie.</p><p>- Mogło mi się wymsknąć że żyjesz. I pracujesz dla Cerberusa. - Przyznał nonszalancko.</p><p>- Naraziłeś życie mojego przyjaciela, mojej załogi i całej kolonii żeby zwabić tam Zbieraczy?! - Czuła wściekłość wzbierającą się w jej żyłach niczym palący kwas. Zbieracze nie zaatakowaliby tej kolonii gdyby nie on. Ci ludzie nie zostali by porwani. Nie spotkałaby się z Kadanem. Kurwa. Nie chodziło o niego, nie powinno chodzić o niego. Musiała odłożyć na bok fakt że ją skrzywił i że chciała go tam nie spotkać. Nie chciała usłyszeć tego co usłyszała.</p><p>- Ryzyko było wkalkulowane. Podejrzewałem że Zbieracze szukają ciebie, albo związanych z tobą ludzi.Teraz mam pewność. Mówiłem ci że nie będę bezczynnie przyglądał się jak Żniwiarze i Zbieracze rosną w siłę. Poza tym w końcu napadli by na inną kolonie. Gdybyśmy nie mogli przewidzieć na którą porwaliby wszystkich.</p><p>Alex nienawidziła tego że jego argumenty są tak rozsądne pomimo ich okrucieństwa. Wiedziała jak wygląda wojna, wiedziała że czasami trzeba wybrać pomiędzy mniejszym a większym złem. Nadal jednak był ostro wkurzona i bardzo jej się to nie podobało.</p><p>- Nie możemy pozwolić żeby porwali następnych.</p><p>- Właśnie z tego powodu chce powstrzymać Zbieraczy. Dlatego to robimy Shepard, kieruje wszystkie środki na znalezienie przejścia przez przekaźnik Omega 4. Musimy uderzyć w ich siedzibę. Twoja drużyna musi być silna i zdeterminowana. Nie będzie odwrotu, ciebie to też dotyczy. Mogę przyjąć że zakończyłaś wszystkie dawne związki?</p><p>- Nie twój pieprzony interes! - Syknęła Alex przez zaciśnięte zęby. Naprawdę żałowała że nie było jej w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Człowiek Iluzja, obecnie czuła palącą chęć uderzenia go w twarz. Bardzo mocno.</p><p>- Jeśli to może wpłynąć na misje, lepiej o nich zapomnij. - Powiedział ostro odchylając się na krześle i gasząc papierosa do pobliskiej popielniczki. - Shepard kiedy przedostaniecie się przez przekaźnik Omega 4 do siedziby Zbieraczy nie ma gwarancji że wrócicie. Ty i cała twoja drużyna musicie całkowicie poświęcić się sprawie, by mieć nadzieje na przeżycie.</p><p>- Biorę ich na siebie a ty znajdź drogę do siedzimy Zbieraczy.</p><p>- Przesłałem ci akta kolejnych trzech osób. Kompletuj drużynę a ja będę szukał przejścia przez przekaźnik. I uważaj, Zbieracze będą mieli cie na oku.</p><p>Zgrzytając zębami Alex wyszła z pomieszczenia i oparła się o chłodną ścianę wzdychając. Rozmowa z tym sukinsynem wcale nie zmniejszyła jej bólu głowy. A wręcz przeciwnie. Rozmowa z nim w takim stanie była głupim pomysłem, wczorajsze picie było pomysłem jeszcze głupszym.</p><p>- Shepard, Jacob Taylor prosił mnie abym powiadomiła cię że chce z tobą rozmawiać kiedy tylko będziesz miała chwilę czasu. To pilne. - Odezwała się EDI.</p><p>- Jasne, zaraz to sprawdzę. - Obiecała powoli i ociężale odpychając się od ściany. Strzeliła palcami u rąk, brzydki nawyk którego wyuczyła się dawno temu, i ruszyła do zbrojowni. Całe szczęście że Jacob był tuż za ścianą. Jacob siedział z datapadem w ręku przy stole na którym spoczywał rozebrana strzelba.</p><p>- Pani komandor. - Przywitał się wstając. Alex machnęła mu ręką. Wydawał się bardzo spięty, bardziej niż zwykle. Mimo że w jednej ręce miał włączonego datapada to palce jego drugiej ręki spoczywającej na stole i bębniły nieprzerwanie w metalową powierzchnię. Coś podpowiadało Alex że ten nieszczęsny karabin czeka już bardzo długo na złożenie.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? - Spytała zmartwiona siadając naprzeciw niego.</p><p>- To sprawa osobista, nie wpłynie na moją prace. - Obiecał natychmiast Jacob.</p><p>- Mów co się dzieje, zawsze mam czas dla swojej załogi. - Nakazała łagodnie Alex.</p><p>- Nie chce żebyśmy tracili nasz cenny czas na szukanie wiatru w polu, ale... - Taylor spojrzał niezdecydowany na rozłożoną broń leżącą przed nim. Widać było że jest coś co bardzo nie daje mu spokoju. Gdy ponownie się odezwał w jego głosie nie był już tak bardzo słychać zdenerwowania, dużo lepiej Alex usłyszała zmęczenie. - Odebrałem ostatnio sygnał od...ducha. Kogoś z rodziny. W moim osobistym dzienniku znalazła się informacja na temat statku Hugo Gernsback na którym służył mój ojciec. Statek nadał w zeszłym tygodniu sygnał SOS.</p><p>Alex pokiwała głowa w zrozumieniu, jeśli jego ojciec jest w niebezpieczeństwie to wyjaśnia jego zdenerwowanie. Co jednak miał na myśli mówiąc o duchu? Dodatkowo dlaczego mówi jej o tym dopiero teraz skoro sygnał został nadany już tydzień temu? W takich przypadkach liczy się każda godzina.</p><p>- Shepard, ten statek zaginął dziesięć lat temu. Ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy trzy lata przed jego zaginięciem. Przez tak długi czas pogrzebałem wszystko, oprócz jego ciała. Nie wiem czy to nie jakiś automatyczny sygnał alarmowy. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu.</p><p>Shepard spoglądała zmieszana i nieco zaniepokojona na Taylora. Dziesięć lat?! Cholera</p><p>- Nie wydajesz się szczęśliwy. - Zauważyła ostrożnie komandor.</p><p>- Widywałem go za rzadko żeby mieć złe wspomnienia, to stara zaleczona rana. Ale jeśli faktycznie żyje i potrzebuje pomocy... Zresztą przekazywanie sygnałów alarmowych na Normandię nie należny do normalnej procedury. Ten trafił do mojego osobistego dziennika, za pośrednictwem filtrów Cerberusa.</p><p>- Myślisz że Cerberus może mieć z tym coś wspólnego?</p><p>- Nie wiem. Jeśli istnieje powiązanie to pewnie chodzi o pieniądze. Nadawca tego sygnału nie pozostawił żadnych śladów może chciał u mnie coś zyskać.</p><p>- Nie miałeś dobrych relacji z ojcem?</p><p>- Przynajmniej nigdy nie szukał wymówek. Jeśli popełnił błąd przyznawał się do niego. Nawet jeśli go powtarzał. - Wyjaśnił pobieżnie Jacob wzruszając ramionami. - Nasze problemy to odległa przeszłość. Jak mówiłem, minęło już dziesięć lat.</p><p>- Jakiego rodzaju to był statek?</p><p>- To prywatna fregata, zajrzałem do wytycznych misji gdy zniknęła. Nic szczególnego typowa operacja badawczo ekspansyjna, znajduje się niezbadaną planetę ogłasza prawo własności jak najszybciej umacnia swoją pozycję, żeby wykluczyć konkurencję.</p><p>- Podaj współrzędne Jokerowi. Obecnie nie mamy żadnej konkretnej misji. Lepiej zająć się tym jak najszybciej.</p><p>- Dziękuję pani komandor. - Taylor popatrzył na nią z wdzięcznością.</p><p>- Kogo mam zabrać do tego zadania? - Spytała Shepard, gdy Jacob spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i nieco zagubiony wyjaśniła.</p><p>- Ta misja to dla ciebie coś osobistego. Chodzi o twojego ojca, nie wiemy co tam znajdziemy. Powinieneś wybrać tego kto powinien ujrzeć to cokolwiek tam zastaniemy. - Wyjaśniła spokojnie.</p><p>- Tak naprawdę zbytnio nie robi mi to różnicy. Garrus, Mordin, Miranda, Zaeed, Grunt, Jack. To może być ktokolwiek. Uważam że wybór nadal powinien należeć do ciebie, sama zauważyłaś że nie wiemy co tam znajdziemy.</p><p>Alex kiwnęła głową, rozłożyła się na fotelu wzdychając. Kogo powinna wybrać do tej misji? Jack nienadawana się do delikatnych misji wywiadowczych. Szybko się nudziła, lubiła niszczyć i robić zamieszanie. To samo było z Gruntem, pomimo że Miranda już jej nie przeszkadzała i dużo bardziej jej ufała niż na początku to nie przepadała za zabieraniem ją na misję. Wolała kiedy była na statku i miała na wszystko oku. Pomimo swojej sympatii do Mordina nie lubiła odciągać go od pracy, a pomimo znalezienia ochrony przeciwko rojom poszukiwaczy salarianin nadal był zajęty. Ulepszaniem wspomnianej ochrony, nowymi projektami, niesprawdzaniem stanu załogi. Jej najbardziej zaufanymi osobami byli Garrus i Zaeed. Jednak po wczorajszym piciu, fakcie że najemnik najwyraźniej musiał się nią zająć, co było strasznie krępujące i zawstydzające i dziwnych myślach które ja nawiedzały nie była pewna czy tym razem go wziąć. To nie tak że te myśli pojawiły się z sekundy na sekundę. Wcześniej jednak dużo lepiej wychodziło jej zagłuszanie ich lub spychnie w tył umysłu. Teraz z jakiegoś powodu to nie działało. Może kilka godzin z dala od najemnika trochę ją uspokoi.</p><p>- Garrus brzmi dobrze? - Spytała po chwili Alex. Ku jej konsternacji Jacob spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.</p><p>- Co? W porządku, możemy wziąć Mirandę albo...</p><p>- Nie, Garrus jest jak najbardziej w porządku. - Powiedział pośpiesznie przerywając jej.</p><p>- Więc czemu wyglądałeś przed chwilą na zdziwionego?</p><p>- Prawie zawsze bierzesz ze sobą Massaniego. Nie ważne dokąd zmierzasz. - Zauważył Taylor. Coś dziwnego w jego tonie i spojrzeniu sprawiły że Alex na twarzy poczuła znajome gorąco.</p><p>- I co z tego? Uznałam że nie jest odpowiedni do tej misji. - Odpowiedziała obronnie Shepard.</p><p>- Rozumiem. - Powiedział tylko odwracając wzrok.</p><p>- Ustawie kurs gdy tylko wyślesz współrzędne. - Obiecała wychodząc ze zbrojowni, szybszym tempem niż zwykle.</p><p>Gdy wyznaczyła już kurs na odpowiednią planetę, podeszła do swojego osobistego terminalu aby przejrzeć nowe wiadomości o których powiadomiła ją Kelly. W jej skrzynce czekało pięć wiadomości. Jedna z nich pochodziła od kolonisty który błagał ja o uratowanie jego rodziny i opisywał to jak bardzo ich prośby są ignorowane przez Przymierze. Z wiadomości biła bezsilność, niepewność i strach. Powtarzała sobie że w końcu przeskoczy przez przekaźnik Omega 4 i uratuje tych wszystkich ludzi. O ile będą jeszcze żyli, to zrobi wszystko aby ich stamtąd wydostać. Druga była informacją o Handlarzu Cieni i Liarze. Z wiadomości wynikało że jej przyjaciółka ścigała go od kilku lat. Obecnie znajdowała się na Ilium. Shepard była bardzo ciekawa czemu Liara ścigała kogoś tak niebezpiecznego i wpływowego jak Handlarz Cieni? Za jakiś czas na pewno się z nią spotka i ją o to zapyta. Trzy pozostałe wiadomości pochodziły od Człowieka Iluzji i były aktami kolejnych potencjalnych członków jej załogi. Jedne akta przykuły jej uwagę, mówiły o Tali. Były wyszczególnione jej umiejętności, jej związki z Alex oraz miejsce pobytu. Planeta Haestrom. Następnie przeczytała akta Egzekutorki, gdy kończyła czytać akta Zabójcy usłyszała głos EDI mówiący że za pół godziny będą nad 2176 Aeia. Planetą z której pochodził sygnał SOS. To właśnie tam rozbił się Hugo Gernsback. Alex wezwała przez komunikator Garrus prosząc aby stawił się przy promie za dwadzieścia minut, następnie sama ruszyła do swojej kabiny aby ubrać zbroje i następnie udać się do zbrojowni aby zabrać broń. Gdy weszła do zbrojowni Jacoba już w niej nie było. Gdy zeszła do maszynowni dostrzegła go przy promie, stojącego razem z Garrusem. Obaj byli już ubrani i gotowi.</p><p>Wrak Hugo Gernsbacka okazał się ogromny i pomimo upływu lat, rdzy, brudu, roślin i wodorostów nadal robił wrażenie.</p><p>- Wygląda na to że po katastrofie go rozebrano. pewnie usiłowali naprawić nadajnik. - Odezwał się Jacob gdy byli już dość blisko aby zobaczyć rozmontowane części leżące na ziemi.</p><p>- Przebadałam statek, Nie wykryłam żadnych śladów życia, ale w środku mogą się znajdować przydatne technologie lub informacje. - Powiadomiła ich EDI. Statek w środku wyglądał nieco lepiej niż na zewnątrz. Widać jednak było że wielu rzeczy w nim brakuje, zapewne zostały wyniesione na zewnątrz. Jedyne co znaleźli na statku to kilka uszkodzonych i niepełnych nagrań z dzienników załogi.</p><p>- ...Na to dłużej godzić, robiliśmy załodze straszne rzeczy. W obecnym stanie nie rozumieją jak źle ich traktujemy. Wystarczy ich na chwile rozproszyć a zapomną co ich spotkało, jeszcze zanim pojawią się siniaki. Trzeba z tym skończyć jak tylko...</p><p>Po przesłuchaniu pierwszego dziennika należącego do jednego z oficerów Alex spojrzała zaintrygowana na towarzyszy.</p><p>- Nadużycia? - Spytał Garrus.</p><p>- Bardzo możliwe, na co innego ma wskazywać "złe traktowanie" i "siniaki". O co chodziło jednak "z rozproszeniem" i "ich obecnym stanem"? - Spytała Alex zaniepokojona.</p><p>- Wiem że po katastrofie trudno liczyć na przestrzeganie właściwych procedur, ale to nie okręt wojskowy. Automatyczne awansowanie wszystkich o jeden stopień nie działa. Kapitan Fairchild znał załogę jego następca nie jest tak szanowany. Mam nadzieje że się wyrobi ale wątpię...</p><p>Głos należał do kobiety, nie udało im się jednak ustalić jaki członek załogi zapisał tą wiadomość. Wiedzieli jednak że coś stało się z kapitanem, najprawdopodobniej zmarł. A władzę na statku przejął ktoś inny, mniej szanowny.</p><p>- ... Groziła nawet że na mnie doniesie jeśli nie przestanę. Teraz jest taka niewinna, jak one wszystkie. I tak na mnie się patrzy gdy się uśmiecha, teraz na pewno jest łatwiej. Komu to szkodzi? I tak tu utknęliśmy.</p><p>- Jak się nazywała? Sara? Suzanne? Boże nie pamięta...Nie pamiętam jej twarzy. Musimy się wydostać, żebym pamiętała. Żebym mogła myśleć.</p><p>Mając bardzo złe przeczucia wyszli ze statku na którym nie udało znaleźć się już nic przydatnego. Po kilku metrach dostrzegli aktywną WI. Natychmiast do niej podeszli, widać było że jest uszkodzona, na szczęście jednak nadal działała. Gdy podeszli bliżej usłyszeli że WI cały czas mówi.</p><p>- Powtarzam, alarm toksykologiczny, groźba gwałtownej neurodegeneracji. Lokalna flora chemicznie niekompatybilna z ludzką fizjologią. Odwołanie blokady, nadawanie sygnału wznowione przerwa wyniosła: 8 lat, 237 dni, i 7 godzin.</p><p>- Wygląda na to że nadajnik już trochę tu stoi. - Przyznała Alex po chwili przypatrywania się nadajnikowi. - Dlaczego tyle lat zwlekali z nadaniem sygnału?</p><p>- Przerwa w działaniu protokołu nadajnika" 8 lat, 237 dni i 7 godzi. Uzasadniona jako: DANE USUNIĘTE przez tymczasowego kapitana Ronalda Taylora.</p><p>- Coś tu nie gra, mój ojciec był pierwszym oficerem.</p><p>- Jeden z dzienników mówił o nowym kapitanie. - Zauważył Garrus.</p><p>- Możliwe że poprzedni zginął w katastrofie. - Stwierdził powoli Shepard.</p><p>- Ronald Taylor awansowany zgodnie z awaryjnymi protokołami dowodzenia. Inne wyróżnione zagadnienia: niebezpieczne hamowanie, żywność i naurodegeneracja, protokoły aktywacji nadajnika. - Odezwała się pomocnie WI.</p><p>- Miejscowa żywność upośledza funcie mózgowe? Jakie są skutki?</p><p>- Upośledzenie funkcji umysłowych, wynikające z braku równowagi elektrolitów rozpoczyna się w siedem dni po spożyciu lokalnej flory. Nie zależnie od odkażania i przygotowania. Wpływ na pamięć i wyższe zdolności poznawcze kumuluje się osiągając znaczące rozmiary w ciągu standardowego miesiąca. Nie wiadomo czy neurodegeneracja jest trwała. Nie zakończono zbierania danych.</p><p>- Dlaczego nadajnika nie aktywowano wcześniej?</p><p>- Nadajnik odzyskał sprawność 358 dni i dwanaście godzin po nie zaplanowanym zejściu suborbitalnym Hugo Gernsbaka. Aktywowano go zdalnie 8 lat, 237 dni i 7 godzi później z upoważnienia kapitana Ronalda Taylora. Przerwa w działaniu protokołów nadajnika napisana jako: DANE USUNIĘTE.</p><p>- Gdzie rozbitkowie? Gdzie kapitan?</p><p>- Kapitan Harris Fairchild zginął w wyniku niezaplanowanego zejścia suborbitalnego. Pierwszy oficer Ronald Taylor awansowany na tymczasowego kapitana. Miejsce pobytu żyjących członków załogi Hugo Gernsbacka nieznane. Nie zrealizowano wielu cyki konserwacyjnych nadajnika.</p><p>- Ruszajmy. - Zdecydowała Alex uznając że nic więcej przydatnego się nie dowiedzą i oddalając się od WI.</p><p>- Ojciec miał działający nadajnik, ale z wysłaniem sygnału czekał prawie dziewięć lat. Może to przez naurodeganeracje.</p><p>- Po takim czasie to prawdopodobne. - Przyznał Garrus rozglądając się ostrożnie.</p><p>Im bardziej oddalali się od statku tym bardziej bujną i piękniejszą roślinność widzieli. Wielkie drzewa, coś jakby połączenie baobabu i palm. Korzenie tych wielkich drzew często wystawały z ziemi splatając się ze sobą i zmuszając grupę aby stąpała bardzo ostrożnie aby się nie przewrócić i nie wyrządzić sobie krzywdy. Słońce świeciło przyjemnie grzejąc, nie sprawiając jednak że Alex i reszta gotowali się w swoich ciężkich dusznych zbrojach. Od czasu do czasu zawiał lekki wiatr przyjemnie chłodząc atmosferę. Skręcając kilkanaście metrów od statku, za wielkimi skałami zobaczyli sporo starych skrzyń gdzie trzyma się zwykle, zaopatrzenie, narzędzia i broń. Niektóre z nich były widocznie opróżnione i porzucone, niektóre były poukładane jedna na drugiej i możliwe że coś w nich jeszcze było. Po kilku chwilach zza kilku ustawionych skrzyń wyjrzała przestraszona kobieta. Miała wymizerniałą twarz, nieco podarte brudne ubranie i krótkie wyraźnie tłuste i brudne włosy.</p><p>- Przybywasz z nieba? Wódz mówił że ktoś przybędzie. Tak długo zwlekał ale wciąć ma moc.</p><p>- Okej. - Stwierdziła powoli Alex skołowana. - Co?</p><p>- Niektórzy utracili wiarę. Łowcy, widzieli twoją gwiazdę nie pozwolą żebyś mu pomogła.</p><p>- Nie nadążam. O czym ty mówisz? - Spytała ponownie Alex.</p><p>- Ja...nie pamiętam jak to powiedzieć. Jest naszym wodzem, my mu służymy żeby wrócić do domu. Niektórzy chcą z nim walczyć zostali wygnani. Wygnał ich, więc polują na jego maszyny i tych którzy mu pomagają. Nie wierzą że przybędzie pomoc.</p><p>Słuchając bezsensownego bełkotu kobiety Alex dostrzegła jak zza zakrętu wychodzą mężczyźni uzbrojeni w ciężkie pistolety. Mierzyli dokładnie w ich stronę. Nie wiele myśląc Alex popchnęła nieznaną kobietę za skrzynie sama dając za nie nura.</p><p>Walczyli w sposób bardzo dziki, okrutny i chaotyczny. Paradoksalnie brak planu i chaotyczność sprawiły że byli bardzo trudni do zabicia. Mimi że liczebnie nie było więcej niż dziesięciu. A zdarzało się że Alex z drużyną brali na siebie większe dobrze zorganizowane grupy wrogów którzy byli znacznie łatwiejsi do pokonania, niż ci tutaj. Gdy jednak cała grupa leżała martwa okół nich Alex podeszła ponownie do kobiety która tym razem kuliła się sprzestraszona za tymi samymi skrzyniami za które wepchnęła ją Alex.</p><p>- W porządku jesteś już bezpieczna. - Powiedziała kojąco Shepard kucając przy kobiecie.</p><p>- Zabiliście ich, ale codziennie przychodzą następni. Chcą walczyć a ja chce tylko wrócić do domu.</p><p>- Odbiło jej, musimy znaleźć kogoś kto nie gada od rzeczy. - Stwierdził zniecierpliwiony Jacob. Słysząc jego zniecierpliwienie i brak współczucia dla nieznajomej Alex zazgrzytała zębami. Był dobrą osobą Alex już dawno się o tym przekonała, czasami jednak był tak boleśnie tępy i nieczuły. Co najlepsze nie robił tego umyślnie. Jacob Taylor pomimo całej swojej dobrej i życzliwej strony był po prostu idiotą.</p><p>- Zostań tu, dobrze. - Poprosiła Alex starając się zwrócić uwagę przestraszonej kobiety. - Zaraz przyjdzie ku ktoś z moich ludzi i ci pomogą. Nie musisz się ich bać. Słyszysz?</p><p>Kobieta niepewnie pokiwała głową nadal kuląc się. Shepard włączyła komunikator i wezwała Normandię.</p><p>- Joker słyszysz mnie? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Głośno i wyraźnie pani komandor. Coś się dzieje?</p><p>- Nie jestem pewna. Znaleźliśmy jedną z ocalałych ze statku Hugo Gernsback, miejscowa żywność wywołuje naurodegeneracje. Kobieta jest... trudno się z nią porozumieć. Rozkaż aby prom zabrał całą moją drużynę naziemną do tego samego miejsca gdzie wysadził nas. Niedaleko statku znajdą porozrzucane skrzynie przy nich powinna ukrywać się kobieta. Zakładamy że może być więcej takich jak ona. Niech Mordin ma kontrolę nad grupą, potrzebuje aby dowodził ktoś z głową na karku. Jeśli będą jakieś kłopoty przekaż Jack że powinna się cieszyć bo nie dowodzi Mirnada, Mirandzie przekaż że nie jest lekarzem więc niech się uspokoi i pozwoli pracować Mordinowi, Gruntowi przekaż że jeśli będzie niegrzeczny to Mordin może zdecydować się użyć na nim któregoś ze swoich dziwnych swędzących specyfików. Reszcie nie powinno nic przeszkadzać. Mają tu być natychmiast, nie ważne co obecnie robią, sytuacja tutaj wygląda naprawdę nieciekawie.</p><p>- Tak jest pani komandor. A mogę im po prostu puścić to nagranie? - Spytał rozbawiony Joker. - Obawiam się że nie spamiętam tego wszystkiego. I nie jestem tak głupi żeby szantażować Mirandę, Jack i Grunta. Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz mojej śmierci? Mogłaś jeszcze kazać mi przekazać coś Zaeedowi i wszystkie niestabilne groźne jednostki na statku chciałyby mojej głowy.</p><p>- Skup się Joker jeśli musisz puść im moje słowa. Cokolwiek, bylebyś zrobił to z życiem. Mają być gotowi i skupienie. Nie podoba mi się to co się tu dzieję. - Poprosiła Shepard przewracajac oczami.</p><p>Następnym ich odkryciem, po kilkuminutowym marszu był obóz rozbitków. Gdy podeszli wystarczająco blisko zobaczyli że znajdują się w nim tylko kobiety i dzieci. Gdy weszli już pomiędzy metalowe części, szałasy z materiałów i liści oraz kolejne skrzynie kobiety zauważając ich zaczęły w większości odsuwać się i przywoływać biegające dzieci. Ku swojemu szokowi i przerażeniu Alex dostrzegła że dwie z kobiet są w dobrze widocznym stadium ciąży.</p><p>- Shepard nie miałem styczności z ludzkim potomstwem ale wydaje mi się że oni nie mają więcej niż dziesięć lat. - Zauważył powoli Garrus rozglądając się po przerażonych twarzach dzieci. Były chude, wymizerniałe i brudne. Było widać że nie są odpowiednio karmiona, myte i ubrane.</p><p>- Żadne z nich nie ma nawet dziesięciu. - Przyznała Alex czując uścisk w gardle. - Jak na moje oko to najstarsze dzieci maja może po sześć może siedem.</p><p>- Spójrzcie na te zapasy zepsutego żarcia. - Zatrzymał ich Jacob patrząc do jednej z otwartych skrzyń. - Jedzą toksyczną żywność od nie wiadomo jak dawna. </p><p>- Jakim cudem te wszystkie dzieci przeżyły w tak złych i trudnych warunkach? - Spytał Garrusa. - Nie trzeba być lekarzem żeby wiedzieć że poród w takich warunkach nie jest bezpieczny. </p><p>- A ile dzieci tego porodu mogło nie przeżyć. - Spytała przygnębiona Alex. </p><p>- Te kobiety są całkowicie spokojne. - Zauważył Jacob.</p><p>- Nie ma tu żadnych mężczyzn. Może efekty są uzależnione od płci.</p><p>- Możliwe. Chodź kobieta na plaży powiedziała że mężczyźni wrócili jako łowcy. - Zauważył Garrus.</p><p>- Teraz to bez znaczenia, któryś z tych ludzi musi wiedzieć jaki to ma związek z moim ojcem. - Stwierdził Jacob rozglądając się. Po chwili gdy oni skanowali otoczenie jedna z kobiet podeszła bliżej nich. Spoglądała ze strachem na Jacoba praktycznie ignorując Garrusa i Alex.</p><p>- Masz jego twarz. Obiecał wezwać niebo ale nic nam nie przysłał. Zmusił nas do jedzenia...do rozkładu.</p><p>- Jezu. Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko podoba. - Mruczała Alex. - Kiepska reakcja na rodzinne podobieństwo.</p><p>- Czemu mój ojciec zmusił załogę do jedzenia toksycznej żywności? - Spytał Jacob rozglądając się zagubiony i skołowany po obozie.</p><p>Alex ponownie włączyła komunikator, tym razem jednak nie połączyła się bezpośrednio z Normandią a z Mordinem, miała nadzieje że reszta drużyny naziemnej już wyruszyła.</p><p>- Mordin słyszysz mnie.</p><p>- Oczywiście pani komandor. - Odparł po chwili salarianin. - O co chodzi?</p><p>Nadal mając włączony komunikator Alex uruchomiła swój omni-klucz wysyłając doktorowi współrzędne swojego obecnego położenia.</p><p>- Wysłałam ci współrzędne obozu rozbitków. Są tu same kobiety i dzieci. Bądźcie ostrożni gdy już tu przybędziecie, wydaje mi się że boją się mężczyzn sądząc po tym jak spoglądają na Garrusa i Jacoba. Chce abyście postarali się nimi zaopiekować i sprawdzić stan ich zdrowia o ile pozwolą wam się zbliżyć. Każe Jokerowi powiadomić Przymierze aby wysłało statki z pomocą dla tych ludzi. Obecnie idziemy dalej aby poszukać kapitana i dowiedzieć się co tu się u diabła dzieje. Uważajcie też na mężczyzn jeśli ich spotkacie. Z tego co zrozumiałam wszyscy mężczyźni są bardzo brutalni i zaatakowali nas podczas wędrówki.</p><p>Następnie Shaperd skontaktowała się z Normandią aby Joker powiadomił Przymierze. Wiedziała że kontaktowanie się z nimi nie będzie zbyt rozsądne, zwłaszcza jeśli spotkają się w tym miejscu twarzą w twarz. Nie miała zamiaru jednak odlatywać stąd bez pewności że rozbitkowie są bezpieczni. Dostanie się do miejsca gdzie ukrywał się ojciec Jacoba zajęło im dobrą godzinę. Nie było to spowodowane odległością od obozu kobiet, gdyż oba miejsca były od siebie oddalone ledwie o około kilometr. Problemem okazały się mechy LOKI które wychodziła na nich zza prawie każdego kamienia ,ciężki mech YMIR i czworo mężczyzn przy samych drzwiach do miejsca gdzie znajdował się kapitan.</p><p>Gdy Alex stanęła już twarzą w twarz z ojciec Jacoba zrozumiała już co przestraszona kobieta w obozie miała na myśli. Ronald Taylor był praktycznie starszą wersją Jacoba. Ten sam nos, usta, szczęka i kształt oczu.</p><p>- Jesteście. Wiedziałem że dobrze wyszkolona grupa da sobie radę. Wreszcie zakończy się ten koszmar i wrócę do cywilizacji.</p><p>- A co z twoją załogą tymczasowy kapitanie? - Spytał jadowicie Jacob sztyletując ojca wzrokiem.</p><p>- Stracona, popadła w obłęd od toksycznej żywności. Umieścili mnie tu w trakcie jakiegoś rytuału. Długo czekałem na szansę żeby nadać sygnał. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie. W jego głosie Alex nie dosłyszała żadnego żalu, smutku czy zmartwienia. Była tylko obojętność. Jakby poświęcenie tych wszystkich ludzi, ich cierpienie i to co się tu działo nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Te wszystkie dzieci które tu widzieli, ich przybliżony wiek, notatki na statku mówiące o rozproszeniu i niewinności. Okoliczności narodzin tych dzieci mogły być tylko jedne, Alex naprawdę nie chciała o tym myśleć. Możliwe że po części dla tego że sama była kobietą. Że będąc młodą dziewczyną ledwie po zaciągnięciu się do wojska nadal marzyła o poznaniu idealnego mężczyzny. O przeżyciu wielkiej miłości i założeniu rodziny. Te marzenia jednak pogrzebała dawno temu, po skylliańskim blitzu, po Eden Prime, bitwie o Cytadele i wreszcie ostatnią nadzieję na szczęście pogrzebała bo raniących słowach Kaidana. Żadna kobieta, nigdy nie powinna doświadczyć zła jakie najprawdopodobniej się tu działo przez te dziesięć lat.</p><p>- Na więcej cię nie stać? - Spytał Jacob z obrzydzeniem.</p><p>- Pozwalasz tak pyskować wszystkim swoim ludziom. A tak w ogóle kim ty jesteś? - Spytał Taylor. Czując na sobie jego palący które skanował ją od góry do dołu Alex chciała się cofnąć. Nie próbował nawet ukryć lubieżności i głodu w oczach gdy patrzył na jej piersi w pancerzu.</p><p>- Komandor Shepard. Normandia. Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo. - Powiedziała Alex surowo spoglądając na ojca Jacoba, pomimo swojej chęci odwrócenia wzroku. Ten mężczyzna był obrzydliwy i odpychający.</p><p>- Jesteś pierwszym ludzkim Widmem? - Spytał z mieszanką zaciekawiania i strachu.</p><p>- Zgadza się. Jacoba znasz. - Stwierdziła zimno odwracając się od niego placami i spoglądając na morze. Nie widziała więc relacji Ronalda Taylora gdy spoglądał na swojego syna.</p><p>- Spróbujcie zrozumieć, ja taki nie jestem, ale władza zmienia człowieka. - Zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji Ronald natychmiast zmienił ton. - Nie byłem na to gotowy. Przed rozstaniem zadbałem o twoją właściwą edukację, liczyłem że tak mnie zapamiętasz.</p><p>- Nie kapitanie, w pewnym momencie postanowiłeś to zrobić swojej załodze. Ty sam! Gadka o tym że władza zmienia człowieka jest tutaj gówno warto. Jedno to bycie złym kapitanem, drugie to bycie złym człowiekiem!</p><p>Alex gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę starszego Taylora czując gniew. Jego marna obrona nie przywróci życia ludziom którzy zginęli, nie naprawi szkód psychicznych u tych którzy przeżyli. Widziała jak Garrus stoi kilka metrów od nich mierząc w kilku nieuzbrojonych mężczyzn który podeszli do nich. Nie wydawali się owładnięci wściekłością, wyglądali na niepewnych i skołowanych. Jacob stał w bezpiecznej odległości od swojego ojca i sztyletował go wzrokiem podobnie jak Alex.</p><p>- Jakie miałeś plany? - Spytał Jaccob wściekły.</p><p>- Moje plany napotkały opór. Bunt. Musieliśmy działać stanowczo żeby zachować porządek i sytuacja się uspokoiła. Wraz z postępami degeneracji zaczęliśmy dbać o wygodę załogi. Niektórzy wydawali się nawet szczęśliwsi, czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć. Byli wdzięczni za przewodnictwo, czysta władza była...łatwa. Przynajmniej na początku. Po kilku miesiącach efekt osłabił zahamowania, załoga wykształciła instynkty plemienne. Rangi i protokoły przestały się liczyć, musieliśmy osiągnąć dominację. Różne działania stały się...normą.</p><p>- Tak po prostu?! Stworzyłeś harem i udawałeś króla?! - Krzyknął Jacob patrząc na ojca ze wściekłością i niedowierzaniem.</p><p>- Sam nie wiem kiedy wszystko się zepsuło, gdy nadajnik był gotowy ujawnienie tego co tu zaszło nie wydawało się już takim dobrym pomysłem.</p><p>- A co z innymi oficerami? - Spytała Alex przyglądając się uważnie kapitanowi.</p><p>- Anders dorobił się sumienia, ale było już za późno żeby się wycofać. Miał wypadek zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Koniec końców to ja miałem mechy. Kiedy ktoś zasłużył na nauczkę musiał ją dostać, ale po opanowaniu sytuacji byłem dla nich dobry. Uznałem że zasłużyłem na spokój.</p><p>- Zapasy ze statku były ograniczone, wiedzieliście że wcześniej czy później się skończą. - Zauważyła Alex.</p><p>- Dla jednej osoby jest tego sporo, po za tym potrafię sobie wyobrazić gorszą emeryturę niż rozebranie się dołączenie do reszty zaśliwionych...</p><p>Urwał widząc wściekłość swojego syna, potarł kark zdenerwowany i westchnął. Natomiast Alex spuściła wzrok patrząc zamyślona w ziemie. Mimo tego że mówił im o tym wszystkim, nadal nie wydawał się skruszony lub winny.</p><p>- Oczywiście to było zanim pojawili się łowcy. Są głupi ale też zdolni do wszystkiego. Łakną krwi a ja wolałbym swoją zachować.</p><p>Stwierdził po chwili Taylor.</p><p>- Wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. - Stwierdził pogardliwie Jacob.</p><p>- Nie czułem potrzeby wydostania się dla swoich bliskich? - Dopytywała Shepard.</p><p>- Dałem chłopakowi dobry początek, był mądry nie chciałem żeby poszedł w moje ślady. Zdecydowaliśmy o tym na długo zanim zacząłem pracować w przestrzeni kosmicznej. A gdy tutaj wszystko się zaczęło sypać, zniknięcie z mapy galaktyki wydawało mi się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.</p><p>- Co doprowadziło do przemiany mężczyzn?</p><p>- Na tej planecie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Niespotykane nigdzie indziej rośliny, dziwny klimat. Może niektórzy z nich zbyt dobrze się zaadaptowali. - Powiedział po chwili zamyślony.</p><p>- A może, gdy traktuje się ludzi jak zwierzęta, niespodzianka, staja się zwierzętami.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy żebym zignorowała to co się tu dzieje. - Stwierdziła twardo Alex. - Ktoś musi za to zapłacić</p><p>- Ile? Jaka liczba naprawi takie zło? - Spytał wściekły Jacob wyciągając pistolet. - Jego życie nie jest nawet warte wysiłku pociągnięcia za spust. Nie wiem kim jesteś, na pewno nie ojcem którego pamiętam.</p><p>- Stanie przed sądem Przymierza, za każdy rok tutaj dostanie dziesięć lat paki, na rozmyślania. - Starała się go uspokoić Alex.</p><p>- Nie wystarczy nawet cała wieczność. - Warknął młodszy Taylor chowając pistolet. - Ktoś kto robi takie rzeczy nie odróżnia dobra od zła.</p><p>Następnie Alex, Garrus i Jacob zaprowadzili grupę mężczyzn i Ronalda Taylora do obozu w którym widzieli kobiety i dzieci. Nie byli pewni jak kobiety i dzieci zareagują, wiedzieli jednak że jeśli chcą dostać się do wraku Hugo Gernsbacka to muszą przejść przez wspomniany wcześniej obóz. Gdy zbliżyli się już wystarczająco blisko dostrzegli drużynę naziemną. Miranda, Kasumi i o dziwo Jack, krzątały się między kobietami, rozmawiały z nimi bądź podawały im coś do picia. Między wystraszonymi kobitami i dziećmi chodził też Mordin. Grunt i Zaeed stali w bezpiecznej odległości przypatrując się wszystkiemu.</p><p>- Pani komandor. - Przywitał się Moridn widząc ją. Po jego słowach kobiety i dzieci spojrzały na mężczyzn i Ronalda Taylora którzy szli przed nimi. Widząc ich kobiety cofnęły się przestraszone, ciągnąc za sobą dzieci.</p><p>- Spokojnie. Oni nic wam nie zrobią. - Odezwała się łagodnie Alex nakazując stanąć Taylorowi przy wyjściu z obozu. Nie agresywni już łowcy natomiast nadal stali przy Garrusie i Jacobie którzy na wszelki wypadek mieli wyciągniętą broń. - Zapłaci za swoje zbrodnie i nie skrzywdzi już nigdy nikogo.</p><p>- Nie rozumiesz. - Odezwał się po chwili Ronald spoglądając na nią tym samym głodnym wzrokiem. Boże czy on nie może patrzeć na żadną kobietę normalnie? Zakładając po okropieństwach jakich się dowiedziała sądziła jednak ze nie. - Na pewno możemy się jakoś dogadać, jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi. -</p><p>Słysząc obrzydliwy ton jego głosu Alex się skrzywiła mając nadzieję że naprawdę nie zaproponował tego o czym myślała, dodatkowo w otoczeniu wszystkich dzieci kobiet i jej załogi. - Taka piękna kobieta jak ty...</p><p>Po tych słowach Zaaed stojący niedaleko chwycił go za gardło i spojrzał na niego wściekle. Przestraszone już kobiety zaczęły się kulić lub szybko iść tyłem. Dzieci przytuliły się do matek lub schowały za najbliższymi możliwymi przedmiotami.</p><p>- Jeszcze słowo a skończysz jak ostatni skurwysyn który mnie wkurwił. W ośmiu częściach na ośmiu różnych planetach. Dobrze ci radze zmień ton głosu i sposób w jaki na nią patrzysz! - Podniósł głos najemnik szarpiąc ojcem Jacoba.</p><p>Widząc panikę narastającą w kobietach i dzieciach z obozu Alex natychmiast podeszła do najemnika i chwyciła do za biceps nie osłonięty przez zbroję.</p><p>- Wystarczy Zaeed. Jego słowa nic nie znaczą a my nie potrzebujemy jeszcze większego zamieszania.</p><p>Słysząc jej ostry ton najemnik niechętnie puścił kapitana który upadł na ziemię łapiąc powietrze. </p><p>- Kobiety wykazują nabyty lęk przed męskimi osobnikami. Shepard ma rację, każda gwałtowniejsza reakcja jest teraz bardzo niepożądana. - Stwierdził spokojnie Mordin.</p><p>- Słyszałeś doktorka Massani, uspokój swoje zaborcze instynkty. Potrzebujemy żebyś teraz myślał głową, a nie chujem. - Odezwała się Jack dziwnie surowo.</p><p>- Głową...a nie? - Spytała zaniepokojona Alex. - Czekaj, co?</p><p>- Ja się naprawdę zaczynam poważnie zastanawiać czy ty jesteś tak głupia czy tylko udajesz Shepard. - Stwierdziła tylko Jack następnie ignorując ją i sprawdzając kolejną skrzynię. Mordin podawał witaminy i niegroźne leki które miały pomóc rozbitkom. Dali im też normalną czystą wodę do picia nie wiedząc czy woda pochodząca stąd również źle wpływa na ludzkie organizmy. Nie było czasu ani potrzeby aby sprawdzać skład obecnej na planecie wody. Po dwóch godzinach gdy statek Przymierza zaczął lądować większość drużyny udała się już na Normandię, Shepard obawiała się kogo może spotkać i jak Przymierze zareaguje, mogą zacząć sprawiać problemy. Został tylko Mordin i Garrus jako że do nich nie powinni mieć żadnych roszczeń ani pretensji. Gdy i oni po godzinie wrócili na statek Alex wydała natychmiastowy rozkaz aby jak najszybciej oddalić się od statku Przymierza.</p><p>Gdy zakończyła już rozmowę z Człowiekiem Iluzją i Jacobem, dowiadując się że to Miranda wysłała Taylorowi ten sygnał spojrzała na mapę galaktyki zastanawiając się co ona ma teraz do cholery zrobić. Wyznaczyła już kurs na planetę na której znajdowała się Tali. Jak ma jednak zająć swój wolny czas? Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie aby spróbować iść spać a ona nie miała pomysłów co ze sobą zrobił. Nadal myślała o tym co zrobił Ronald Taylor i o całej krzywdzie jaka działa się niewinnym ludziom na tej planecie przez dziesięć lat.</p><p>Nie miała ochoty iść do żadnego z członków załogi i z nim porozmawiać, gra z Kenem i Gabby też wydawała jej się w obecnej chwili mało pociągająca. I na pewno nie będzie zajmowała się papierkową robotą która czeka na nią w kajucie. Coś z tyłu jej umysłu szeptało że doskonale wiedziała gdzie chce iść i kogo zobaczyć. Miała nadzieje że zostawienie Zaeeda na statku tym razem pomoże jej oczyścić myśli. Niestety potrzebowała go i reszty załogi. On i Grunt świetnie nadali się do noszenia ciężkich rzeczy i przeszukiwania skrzyń. A jego nagły wybuch wściekłości w stronę Taylora był... Alex naprawdę nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, co myśleć o swojej reakcji. Jego groźba mówiąca coś o jakimś nieszczęśniku będącym w ośmiu kawałkach na różnych planetach, jego wręcz ochronna postawa gdy Taylor próbował z nią rozmawiać i ogień w oczach sprawiły że na dnie jej brzucha zapłonęło coś niebezpiecznie przyjemnego. On sam był niebezpieczny i to jej się podobało. Zawsze lubiła sympatycznych ułożonych mężczyzn którzy umieli ją sobą zaciekawić i mimo że żaden z nich nigdy nie wywołał u niej motyli w brzuchu to uważała że tacy mężczyźni są jej typem. Tacy mężczyźni jak Kaidan. Zaeed Massani był zrzędliwym, wulgarnym starszym od niej najemnikiem z brzydką przyszłością. Mimo tego coś bardzo ciągnęło ją w jego stronę. Wydarzenia na Horyzoncie, jego pocieszająca obecność podczas późniejszego picia w pokoju Kasumi uświadomiły jej to co tak długo ignorowała. Zaeed Massani naprawdę jej się podobał. Lubiła go i to ją niepokoiło. Wiedziała że najemnik nie był osobą emocjonalną, taką która zainteresowałaby się młodszą od siebie naiwną Alexander Shepard, nie angażował się i gardził głębszymi emocjami. Opowiadając jej wiele historii ze swojego barwnego i niebezpiecznego życia wspominał o kilku kobietach z którymi się kiedyś spotykał. Każda z nich go zdradziła w taki czy inny sposób, najczęściej jednak sprzedawała go wrogom, pracowała dla jego wrogów lub po prostu w pewnym momencie próbowała go zabić. I chociaż nie powiedział tego otwarcie to zrozumiała jaki był jego pogląd na angażowanie się w związki. Ona natomiast chciała czegoś więcej niż jednej namiętnej nocy. Nie chodziło tu o wielkie deklaracje czy obietnice bo ona sama nie była pewna jak odczytywać swoje emocje względem niego. Podobał jej się i bardzo go lubiła ale nie było tam nic głębszego. Wiedziała jednak że znów chętnie zejdzie do maszynowni aby go zobaczyć, usłyszeć jego żwirowy głęboki głos, usłyszeć jego zdanie na temat dzisiejszej misji. Wzdychając ciężko po przegranej batalii jaką toczyła sama ze sobą, weszła do windy i wcisnęła przycisk aby winda zabrała ją na pokład 4. Gdy drzwi do pokoju Zaeeda otworzyły się równocześnie zobaczyła jak w prowizoryczną tarczę wbija się ostry nóż do rzucania.</p><p>- Cześć, mogę wejść? - Spytała grzecznie Alex.</p><p>- Pewnie. - Mruknął chwytając za kolejny nóż lezący na skrzynce koło niego. Następnie rzucił nim gdy Alex już stanęła koło niego.Wcześniej widziała noże wbite w cel lub po prostu lezące spokojnie na skrzynce. Nigdy jednak nie była świadkiem tego jak Zaeed nimi rzuca. Jego ruchy były spokojne, pewne i skupione. Widząc ruchy Zaeeda przy każdym rzucie Alex żałowała że jak zwykle ma na sobie zbroję. Była ciekawa tego jak pracują i ruszają się jego mięśnie podczas tej czynności. Ogólnie była ciekawa jak umięśniony jest, jakie są jego inne tatuaże, czy na drugim ramieniu, tym zakrytym zbroją również je posiada. Domyślała się po jego szerokich ramionach i szerokiej klatce piersiowej że lata pracy jako najemnik spowodowały udoskonalenie jego mięśni. Oblizując nagle dziwnie suche wargi Alex zażenowana odwróciła wzrok. Nie powinna myśleć w taki sposób o członku swojej drużyny. Zwłaszcza o tym konkretnym najemniku.</p><p>- Chcesz spróbować mała? - Słysząc nieoczekiwane pytanie wychodzące z ust najemnika ponownie przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę. Patrzył na nią zaciekawiony unosząc rękę w której trzymał nóż.</p><p>- Nie wyszło by to pewnie nikomu na dobre. - Przyznała zawstydzona. - Nigdy nie rzucałam nożami. Nigdy nie specjalnie umiałam się z nimi obchodzić. Mój instruktor na obozie kadetów stwierdził że jestem najgorszą osobą którą szkolił od piętnastu lat jeśli chodzi o walkę z użyciem broni ostrej.</p><p>- Więc miałaś kiepskiego instruktor. - Stwierdził spokojnie.</p><p>- A może po prostu nie muszę umieć wszystkiego? - Spytała unosząc brew.</p><p>- Nie musisz. - Stwierdził nonszalancko. - Nie oznacza to że nie masz uczyć się nowych rzeczy. Noże kilka razy uratowały mi życie. No chodź, pokaże ci. To nie jest takie trudne.</p><p>Nie mogąc sobie odmówić takiej lekcji od Zaeeda Alex niechętnie podeszła do niego. W końcu cała jego uwaga będzie skierowana na nią i miała pretekst aby spędzić z nim czas.</p><p>- Wolę rzucać trzymając nóż za ostrze ale jest też możliwość rzucania trzymając za rękojeść i trzymając nóż od dołu. Potrafię choć nie specjalnie przepadam za pozostałymi dwoma. - Stwierdził ze spokojem gdy Alex już do niego podeszła. Najemnik niespodziewanie położył jej rękę między łopatkami i delikatnie ustawił koło siebie tak aby stała twarzą do tarczy. Dotyk Zaeed na jej plecach przyjemnie mrowił, pomimo bardzo lekkiego nacisku i rękawicy.</p><p>- Opowiesz mi o wszystkich sposobach? - Poprosiła Alex.</p><p>- Ten sposób rzucania jest najbardziej popularny. W stosunku do pozostałych metod, czyli  rzucania z trzymaniem za rękojeść  i  rzucania od dołu, jest on najbardziej skomplikowany technicznie. Jednocześnie jednak, po osiągnięciu wprawy, jest to sposób umożliwiający rzucanie celne i na większe odległości. Sposób ten polega na rzuceniu nożem w taki sposób, że wykonuje w powietrzu określoną ilość obrotów, by ostatecznie wbić się czubkiem w cel. Nóż do tego rzutu należy trzymać za sam koniec ostrza. Ramię podnosimy równolegle do ziemi, ręka powinna być skierowana knykciami do góry. Nóż jest umieszczony prostopadle do przedramienia, trzymany pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem. Jeśli głownia posiada tylko jedno ostrze, powinno ono być zwrócone do przodu. Nóż powinien być trzymany zawsze w taki sam sposób. Rzucanie następuje z postawy wykrocznej. Jeśli rzucający jest prawo ręczny, to wykroczna powinna być prawa noga. Ramię wyciągamy na całą długość w kierunku celu. Nadgarstek wyprostowany i zablokowany. Z tej postawy wykonywany jest zamach po prawej stronie głowy. Rzut następuje przez szybki wymach ręką prosto w cel. Nóż ma opuścić rękę samoistnie. W trakcie rzutu nie należy wykonywać żadnych ruchów nadgarstkiem z zamiarem wspomożenia ruchu noża. Gdy nastąpi całkowite wyprostowanie ramienia, zatrzyma się ono nagle, powodując samoistny wstrząs dłoni trzymającej nóż. To zjawisko plus bezwładność noża spowodują, że poleci on do celu. Jednocześnie unikanie świadomych ruchów nadgarstkiem spowoduje, że będzie to sposób powtarzalny w każdym rzucie. Nóż rzucony w taki sposób wykonuje w powietrzu obroty. Uzyskanie efektu w postaci wbicia się czubkiem w cel jest kombinacją długości noża, odległości od celu i liczby obrotów. Orientacyjnie można podać, że nóż o długości całkowitej ok. 30 cm, trafi czubkiem w cel po wykonaniu jednego obrotu po rzucie z odległości rzędu 2 metrów.</p><p>Podczas mówienia Zaeed powoli pokazywał jej kroki. Robił powolny krok, unosił rękę i ciskał nożem. Jak najdokładniej i najwolniej aby mogła się przyjrzeć. Podczas ruchu jego pancerz wydawał metaliczne dźwięki gdy różne jego części zderzały się ze sobą. Gdy rzucił wszystkimi nożami powoli ominął ją i podszedł do tarczy wyrywając noże i wracając</p><p>- Rzucanie nożem od dołu. Rękę do tego rzutu należy całkowicie rozprostować. Palce są złączone, nadgarstek usztywniony na prosto, dłoń zwrócona ku górze. Rękojeść noża należy ułożyć na dłoni tak, aby stanowiła przedłużenie przedramienia a czubek noża znalazł się w jednej linii z łokciem. W tym położeniu nóż trzeba przytrzymywać kciukiem. Rzut od dołu wykonuje się w postawie wykrocznej, z wysunięciem nogi przeciwstawnej do ręki rzucającej. Przed rzutem należy cofnąć rękę za siebie, nie zmieniając ułożenia ręki i noża. Rzut polega na energicznym wymachnięciu przedramieniem w przód bezpośrednio w kierunku celu, kierując czubkiem ostrza bez zginania nadgarstka ani palców. Należy pozwolić, aby nóż opuścił rękę samoczynnie. Nie należy zatrzymywać ruchu ręki po opuszczeniu jej przez nóż, ale dalej kontynuować ruch ramieniem i ciałem. Najlepsze efekty przynosi rzucanie z poziomu 20-30 cm poniżej pasa. Należy też wystrzegać się robienia zamachu zbyt daleko do tyłu oraz „pchania" noża do celu. Nóż powinien być odpowiednio ciężki a jego rękojeść pozbawiona nierówności. Dla tej techniki nie ma teoretycznie ograniczeń jeśli chodzi o najbliższy i najdalszy dystans. Głównym ograniczeniem jest zdolność do spowodowania lotu noża na danej odległości prosto i z odpowiednią prędkością</p><p>Ponownie powoli zademonstrował każdy ruch podczas rzutu, następnie w ten sposób wbił wszystkie swoje noże w cel.</p><p>- Technika rzucania nożem trzymanym za rękojeść pozwala nadać mu największą prędkość i moc. Jeśli rzucam nożem w przeciwnika, co zdarza się dość często, używam właśnie tej techniki. Rzut jest wykonywany w sposób naturalny. Powinien wyglądać identycznie jak rzut piłką w baseball'u, z wykroczną nogą przeciwstawną do ręki rzucającej, pełnym zamachem i swobodnym ruchem ciała w trakcie i po rzucie. Nie wolno jedynie dodawać żadnego specjalnego ruchu w nadgarstku. W momencie rzutu rękojeść noża powinna gładko wyślizgnąć się z ręki, po czym ostrze ma wykonać jeden pełny obrót w powietrzu i uderzyć czubkiem w cel. Sposób, w jaki nóż musi opuścić rękę wskazuje, że do rzucania tą metodą najlepsze są rękojeści gładkie. Jeśli rękojeść ma na końcu profilowane zgrubienie, można poradzić sobie obracając nóż do rzutu na płasko. Chwyt pozostaje ten sam, z kciukiem na wierzchu. Kluczem do efektywności przy tej metodzie jest naturalność rzutu, nieco inna dla każdej osoby. Rzucający musi sam określić swój własny dystans, odpowiedni dla siebie i noża, którym rzuca. Tym samym nożem różne osoby będą rzucać z różnej odległości, co zależy od tego, w jakiej odległości ich technika rzutu jest naturalna.</p><p>Gdy skończył mówić i pokazywać trzeci sposób, ponownie wyrwał noże z tarczy. Tym razem jednak staną za Alex.</p><p>- Nie chodzi o rzucenie jak najmocniej, bo to ci nic nie da. Ważne jest aby nóż trafił w cel we właściwy sposób. Jeżeli rzucisz z całej siły, nie będziesz w stanie kontrolować ruchu. Stąd rzut powinien być "zrelaksowany". Rzucaj tylko nożami przeznaczonymi do rzucania, zostały one wykonane tak, aby wytrzymać rzut. Powinny one mieć wagę około 200 gram, a ich środek ciężkości powinien być na środku noża, natomiast uchwyt nie powinien mieć żadnych ozdób, które mogły by zahaczyć o rękę. Ale przede wszystkim, ostrze nie powinno być ostre, abyś się nie zraniła. W zasadzie, można rzucać jakimkolwiek nożem chcesz. Ale jeśli to nie jest specjalny nóż do rzucania, a więc wykonanym w tym celu, pęknie prędzej czy później. Dlatego nigdy nie rzucaj drogimi nożami. No chyba że nie masz co robić z pieniędzmi.</p><p>Następnie dał jej jeden z noży nakazując spokojnie co ma robić. Gdy w końcu rozpoczęli naukę Alex udowodniła że nie ma najlepszych umiejętności w używaniu nożami. Na początku problemem była jej sztywność i brak płynności.</p><p>- Uspokój się, od tego rzutu nie zależy twoje życie. - Stwierdził Zaeed chwytając ją delikatnie za łokieć u prawej ręki, którą to rzucała nóż. Druga jego dłoń spoczęła wysoko na jej biodrze po lewej stronie. Czując jego dłonie oraz zapach papierosów i oleju do smarowania broni Alex zacisnęła usta aby nie sapnąć. Chciał ją tylko nauczyć, pokazać jej ruchy, nic po za tym. Powoli kierował jej ciałem naśladując ruchy podczas rzutu za rękojeść. W taki właśnie sposób Alex zdecydowała się trenować. Słyszała jego głos blisko swojego ucha gdy instruował ją i powtarzał o zrelaksowane postawie. Shaperd w obecnej chwili miała duży problem żeby skupić się na jego słowach a nie tylko na pobudzającym brzmieniu jego głosu. Musiała zmusić mięśnie do działania powtarzając sobie że nie wolno jej zatopić się w jego silnych ramionach. Że to tylko nauka a ona jest głupia i nieodpowiedzialna. Musiała kontrolować swój oddech aby nie pokazać jak bardzo działa na nią jego bliskość.</p><p>Po jakimś czasie kolejnym problemem okazała się siła rzutu. Pomimo wcześniejszych uwag Zaeeda aby nie rzucała zbyt mocno, Alex nieumyślnie ciskała nożami ze zbyt dużą siłą.</p><p>Po raz kolejny Zaeed powoli instruował ją kojącym głębokim głosem. Tym razem jednak nie zbliżał się do niej i ku jej rozczarowaniu nie trzymał jej za dłonie ani ramiona, ani inną część ciała. Ganiąc się w myślach Shepard wlepiła wzrok w tarczę. Zaproponował jej że zainwestuje swój czas i czegoś ją nauczy a ona jak głupia gówniara dąsała się w myślach że jej nie dotyka! Jej mózg powoli naprawdę przestał poprawnie funkcjonować. Okazało się też że pomimo swojej gwałtowności i surowości Zaeed był bardzo cierpliwym i rozważnym nauczycielem. Nie ganił jej ani nie narzekał że nie jest w stanie czegoś zrobić, zamiast tego pytał, myślał i starał się jej jak najlepiej coś wytłumaczyć lub pokazać. Chociaż nie szło jej najlepiej to i tak świetnie się bawiła Z Zaeedem nauka nie był tak frustrująca lub niezręczna jak z nauczycielami ze szkoły N lub obozu rekrutów. Było tak zapewne głównie dlatego że to był on. Gdy po nieokreślonym czasie Alex zaczęła ziewać czując piasek pod powiekami Zaeed przerwał powtarzanie jej zasad obracania się ostrza i spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Gdy już miał przeprosić zawstydzona, najemnik uruchomił swój omni-klucz i prychnął.</p><p>- Chyba trochę za długo cię tu trzymałem. - Stwierdził spokojnie. - Już po jedenastej. Chyba pora zakończyć lekcję.</p><p>Alex słysząc to chciała zaprotestować, szybko jednak zganiła się przypominając sobie że on też przecież może być zmęczony. Już wystarczająco czasu jej poświęcił, powinna dać mu już dawno spokój aby mógł spędzić miło wieczór. Grając w karty z mechanikami, pijąc bądź cokolwiek najemnik lubił robić.</p><p>- Przepraszam że tak długo cię męczyłam. Strasznie już późno, pójdę do siebie. - Przyznała nieco zawstydzona.</p><p>- Brednie. - Zbył ją obracając nóż między palcami i patrząc na nią spokojnie.</p><p>- Chcesz towarzyszyć mi podczas poszukiwania kolejnego członka mojej załogi?</p><p>- Powiedz gdy mam być gotowy. - Stwierdził idąc do swojego zwykłego miejsca przy ścianie. Drapiąc się w brodę Shepard miała śmieszne wrażenie że o czymś zapomniała. O czymś ważnym. Patrząc na Massaniego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami starała się przypomnieć co to takiego było.</p><p>- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - Spytał najemnik zaplatając ramiona na szerokiej piersi. Nie odpowiadając tylko ciągle spoglądając na najemnika Alex po chwili podskoczyła przypominając sobie o tym o czym zapomniała. Przyjęcie Hocka i zaproszenie Zaeed. Do diabła. Powinna teraz o tym z nim porozmawiać.</p><p>- Właśnie sobie coś przypomniałam, ale to może zaczekać do jutra. - Stwierdziła pośpiesznie żegnając się z najemnikiem i wychodząc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Księga 1: Rozdział 13 - Tali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex jęknęła budząc się twarzą w poduszce. Po przebudzeniu patrzyła tępo przed siebie starając się przetworzyć w głowie obrazy które nawiedzały ją w nocy. Jej serce biło jak szalone, w żołądku czuła dziwny skurcz a między jej nogami płonął bardzo niebezpieczny żar jakiego nie czuła do dawna. Przymykając oczy spanikowana przypominając sobie bogaty w szczegóły, niepokojący sen który nawiedził jej umysł ostatniej nocy. Od dawna była przyzwyczajona do koszmarów wszelkiej maści które po jej odbudowaniu tylko się nasiliły i nieco zmieniły. Przed katastrofą Normandii zdarzały jej się koszmary na temat Elizjum lub innych trudnych bitew, i sporadycznie nawet jej czasów na ulicy. Dawniej jednak nie śniła koszmarów noc w noc, zdarzały się noce które udawało jej sie spokojnie przespać. Teraz jednak koszmary nawiedzały ją każdej nocy, po przebudzeniu była najczęściej tak zdenerwowana i zmęczona nimi że przez resztę nocy rzucała się po łóżku lub jej umysł majaczył między snem a jawą. Jedynym przypadkiem kiedy nie miała koszmaru była noc z przed kilku dni. Gdy po spotkaniu z Kaidanem upiła się tak bardzo że nawet nie pamiętała jak Zaeed doprowadził ja do kajuty. No właśnie Zaeed, to on obecnie był problemem. Podczas picia z nim te kilka dni temu, po raz pierwszy jej umysł pozwolił sobie na myślenie i analizowanie tego co czuje do najemnika. Zwykle ignorowała i bagatelizowała swoje myśli czy reakcję na niego. Po tamtym pijackim incydencie nieumyślnie zniszczyła tamę jaką budowała od początku znajomości z najemnikiem. Po zniszczeniu tej tamy, w przeciągu jednego dnia zalały ją fale uczuć, myśli i rozważań na temat najemnika. Dziś nie miała żadnego koszmaru na temat szamotania się w próżni podczas gdy tlen z jej skafandra powoli ulatywał, nie chodziła zagubiona po szczątkach płonącej Normandii. Dziś w nocy marzyła. Marzyła o dużych podniszczonych dłoniach na jej skórze, spierzchniętych miękkich ustach, głębokim mrocznym podniecającym głosie przy jej uchu. Miała erotyczny sen na temat członka swojej załogi. Na temat Zaeeda. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej była tym przerażona czy zażenowana. Nie była to służba wojskowa, nie mogła ukryć się za zasadami i regulaminami na temat spoufalania się. Zresztą byłaby głupia gdyby teraz próbowała zważywszy że poprzednio całkowicie to wszystko zignorowała i zaczęła spotykać się z członkiem swojej załogi. Z Kaidanem. Zaeed wydawał się ją rozumieć, wiedział jak ją zmotywować, jak uspokoić i jak oderwać od złych myśli. Dobrym przykładem było to co powiedział podczas ich picia. O tym jak traktował ją Kaidan, jak on to widział. O tym kim jest i kim ludzie chcieliby żeby była. Nie naciskał na nią, nie wymagał niemożliwego. Nie licząc misji podczas której spotkali Vido, ale o tym Alex już od dawna nie myślała. Wygrzebując się z kołdry czując podczas ruchu wilgoć między nogami Alex zamknęła oczy zażenowana. To było zdecydowanie okropne. Co on by pomyślał gdyby dowiedział się że dużo młodsza głupia przełożona marzy o nim w taki sposób? W sumie prawda była taka że nie była pewna jakby się zachował. Zganił by ją? Lekko odtrącił? Przemilczał? Zignorował? Na pewno nie zgodziłby się na to. Nie odwzajemnił by tego. To było jednostronne pożądanie. Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa przyjęcia Donovana Hocka i tego że jeszcze nie zapytała Zaeeda czy zgodzi się dołączyć do niej i Kasumi na taj misji. Alex miała zamiar załatwić to gdy tylko znajdzie Tali. Gdy wyszła już spod prysznica, ubrała się i zjadła śniadanie ruszyła do kwatery Zaeeda aby z nim porozmawiać. Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia zobaczyła najemnika siedzącego na jednej ze skrzyń i czytającego papierową książkę.</p><p>- Część. Ty czytasz? - Spytała zaciekawiona. </p><p> - Muszę jakoś zabijać czas podczas różnych podróży. - Wyjaśnił obronnym tonem. Na jego słowa Alex uniosła ręce żeby go uspokoić. Nie spodziewała się że ktoś taki jak Zaeed lubi czytać. </p><p> - Co to takiego? - Spytała zaciekawiona gdy najemnik odłożył książkę uprzednio zaznaczając stronę na której skończył.</p><p> - Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem. Staroć ale dobrze się czyta. - Mruknął odwracając wzrok. Wyglądał na...zawstydzonego? Na pewno nie jakoś bardzo. Było jednak w jego postawie coś sztywnego. Nie rozumiała czemu tak się denerwuje. Nie ma nic złego że lubił czytać. Alex sama nigdy nie miała za dużo czasu na książki, podziwiała jednak ludzi którzy potrafią znaleźć czas aby przeczytać niekiedy opasłe tomiszcza w kilka dni zaledwie.</p><p> - Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem? - Spytała powoli smakują słowa i starając się przypomnieć skąd je zna. - Chyba kiedyś obiło mi się o uszy, nie jestem pewna. O czym opowiada ta książka?</p><p>Po chwili uważnego przypatrywania się jej Zaeed w końcu zaczął opowiadać. Alex siada po turecku na drugiej skrzyni koło niego zaciekawiona. </p><p> - Do szpitala psychiatrycznego przybywa nowy pacjent, Randle McMurphy. Od razu widać, że jest inny niż pozostali – wolał terapię w szpitalu niż odsiadywanie wyroku za szulerstwo i pobicie na farmie penitencjarnej. W szpitalu miał w nim lepsze warunki, jedzenie i nie musiał pracować. Od początku wchodzi w konflikt z siostrą Ratched, która bardzo lubi porządek i ściśle trzyma się regulaminu. Irlandczyk wbrew przepisom gra z innymi pacjentami w karty na pieniądze, organizuje różne zakłady, między innymi taki, że w ciągu tygodnia wyprowadzi z równowagi Wielką Oddziałową. McMurphy cieszy się sympatią większości pacjentów, czasem udaje mu się zbuntować ich przeciwko oddziałowej, ale najczęściej spotyka się z ich biernością. Okresowi - bo tak nazywa się grupę pacjentów rokujących nadzieję na wyleczenie - są zastraszeni, potulnie poddają się woli personelu, szczególnie siostry Ratched, która ma niepodzielną władzę na oddziale. Między nią i McMurphym toczy się cicha wojna – do czasu, kiedy McMurphy dowiaduje się, że jest jednym z nielicznych pacjentów na przymusowej terapii, zdecydowana większość przebywa tu dobrowolnie. Mogą opuścić oni szpital, kiedy zechcą, zaś o długości jego leczenia zadecyduje oddziałowa. Randle zmienia taktykę – jest spokojny, uprzejmy, podporządkowany, zaprzestaje wszelkich wybryków. Ograniczanie przywilejów przez oddziałową, szczególnie odebranie im sali, w której mogli grać niedręczeni głośną muzyką, sprawia, że McMurphy na oczach przerażonej pielęgniarki gołą ręką rozbija szybę, by sięgnąć po papierosy. Okazuje się, że nie zamierza poddawać się biernie zabiegom Wielkiej Oddziałowej. Kilkakrotnie występuje o przepustkę, ale zawsze spotyka się z odmową. W końcu starannie przygotowuje wniosek, chcąc wypłynąć na ryby. Oddziałowa wyraża zgodę, ale przez cały czas usiłuje zniweczyć jego plany. McMurphy musi zorganizować dziesięcioosobową grupę, by wynająć kuter, więc siostra świadoma lęków wielu pacjentów, umieszcza na tablicy wycinki z gazet, mówiące o niebezpiecznych zjawiskach na morzu. Kiedy mimo wszystko znajduje się dziesięciu chętnych, okazuje się, że nie dopisała jedna z „opiekunek" ,McMurphy zorganizował do tej roli dwie prostytutki, brak także jednego samochodu. Wtedy udaje się namówić lekarza. Mimo wielu przeciwności, wyprawa dochodzi do skutku i okazuje się sukcesem. Pacjenci po raz pierwszy od wielu lat naprawdę się odprężają i szczerze śmieją. Po tej przygodzie zacieśniają się więzy przyjaźni między nimi, a także poprawiają stosunki z lekarzem. Siostra oddziałowa jednak nie ustaje w wysiłkach poskromienia Irlandczyka. Próbuje oczerniać go przed grupa sugerując, że dobrze na nich zarabia, ogrywa ich w karty, wygrywa zakłady, nawet na wyprawie na ryby nieźle się wzbogacił. Udaje jej się zasiać ziarno niezgody, choć większość jest zdania, że McMurphy postępuje uczciwie – nigdy nie krył, że nie robi tego bezinteresownie. Podczas rejsu Billy jest wyraźnie zauroczony Candy – dziewczyną, która im towarzyszy. Po powrocie McMurphy obiecuje zorganizować mu spotkanie z prostytutką, ale nim do tego dochodzi, Randle w obronie kolegi wdaje się w bójkę z sanitariuszami. Za karę zostaje poddany elektrowstrząsom. Mimo kilkukrotnego powtórzenia zabiegu, nie chce uznać swego zachowania za naganne i przyznać się do winy, do której się nie poczuwa. To również element jego wojny z oddziałową. Koledzy próbują pomóc mu w ucieczce ale McMurphy najpierw musi dotrzymać obietnicy i sprowadzić Candy do szpitala. Z pomocą sanitariusza udaje się w nocy wpuścić dziewczynę przez okno. Candy przynosi alkohol. Wszyscy doskonale się bawią, dostają się do magazynów i akt, piją alkohol pomieszany syropem, a Billy i Candy udają się do izolatki. Koledzy sugerują McMurphy'emu, że powinien skorzystać z okazji i uciekać, póki może. Randle zamierza tak zrobić, ale jest pijany i zmęczony, chce się jeszcze zdrzemnąć. Sanitariusz, który miał go obudzić przed ranną zmianą, też jest pijany. Rano wyrywa ich ze snu nowa zmiana. Na oddziale panuje straszny bałagan, a McMurphy śpi z drugą prostytutką. Billy, którego Wielka Oddziałowa straszy, że opowie o wszystkim jego matce, zrzuca winę na przyjaciół. Odesłany do pokoju lekarza, popełnia samobójstwo. To już drugi przypadek samobójstwa pacjenta, odkąd pojawił się McMurphy. Wielka Oddziałowa oskarża go o nie wprost. Wtedy Randle nie wytrzymuje i rzuca się na siostrę. Zaciska palce na jej szyi i tylko interwencja personelu ratuje ją przed śmiercią. McMurphy zostaje przeniesiony na inny oddział. W tym czasie większość pacjentów albo zmienia oddział, albo odchodzi ze szpitala. Irlandczyk zostaje poddany lobotomii, wraca na oddział tak odmieniony, że dopiero po kilku dniach, kiedy opuchlizna i siniaki nieco maleją, pacjenci przekonują się, że to faktycznie on. Wygląda jak kukła pozbawiona życia, wydaje się, że zmalał. Nie mówi, nie kontaktuje się z otoczeniem w żaden sposób. Wódz Bromden, który dzielił z nim pokój, nie może na to patrzeć, jest przekonany, że McMurphy nie chciałby, żeby taka kukła siedziała na oddziale z kartką z jego nazwiskiem. W nocy dusi go poduszką, a potem ucieka. Wódz Bromden jest właśnie narratorem, on opowiada tę historie. </p><p> - Poważna i przygnębiająca książka. - Przyznała po chwili ciszy Alex. - Znasz ją całą?</p><p> - Już raz ją czytałem. Lubie ją. Kesey pokazuje dramatyczny, zamknięty świat zakładu psychiatrycznego wraz z jego zasadami, hierarchią wśród personelu i pacjentów. Obnaża stworzony przez Oddziałową mechanizm niewolenia pacjentów, którzy zastraszeni uznawali ją za anioła miłosierdzia. Widzę w tej powieści metaforę współczesnego świata. Wszędzie cholernie sztywne zasady, ludzie oczekujący od ciebie kim masz być. Jak funkcjonować i podporządkowywać się innym. Słysząc jego poważny głęboki głos i dostrzegając w jego zdrowym oku dziwną hipnotyzującą głębie Alex westchnęła. Czuła w tym momencie między nimi intymność i zażyłość. Nietypową elektryczność w powietrzu.</p><p> - Widzisz w tej książce metaforę swojego życia? - Spytała cicho. Zaeed odwrócił od niej wzrok wyciągając przed siebie nogi i zaplatając je w kostkach. </p><p> - Może. - Przyznał po chwili. - Chciałem się kiedyś dostosować do społeczeństwa. Próbowałem, byłem jakiś czas w Przymierzu, bardzo krótko. Ja...Nagle ta dziwna chwila między nimi skruszyła się. Zaeed skrzywił się brzydko chwytając książkę i kładąc dalej od siebie ze złością. Następnie zacisnął usta zdenerwowany. - Pierdolona brednia! Nie przyszłaś tu słuchać mojego pieprzenia.</p><p>Warknął sięgając po papierosa i zapalając go. Chciała zaprzeczyć, poprosić żeby kontynuował, zachęcić go jakoś. Jednak jego twarde zimne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie sprawiło że zamilkła. Nadal jednak myślała o emocjach wirujących w jego oczach. O sposobie w jaki mówił o tej książce. Sądziła że zezłościł się tak ponieważ za bardzo się otworzył. Zaeed nie był osobą która rozmawia z kimkolwiek na takie tematy, która w ogóle porusza takie tematy. Sądziła że było to dla niego zbyt osobiste i nieznane. Postanowiła więc szybko zmienić temat. </p><p> - Chciałam cię zapytać o przyjęcie organizowane przez Donovana Hocka. Podobno dostałeś na nie zaproszenie? </p><p> - Dostałem. - Odparł krótko najemnik przyglądając jej się uważnie. </p><p> - Kasumi musi odzyskać gradebox swojego partnera który ukradł Hock. To część jej umowy z Cerberusem. Planujemy dostać się na przyjęcie i wykraść gradebox. </p><p> - Donovan Hock jest głupi i nie widzi nic prócz własnego wielkiego ego. Jest też cholernie groźny. Zakładam że chcesz żebym zrobił użytek z tego cholernego zaproszenia i szedł z wami. - Założył spokojnie najemnik. </p><p> - Otóż to. Mam sfałszowane zaproszenie i tożsamość, przydałby się jednak ktoś trzeci. Dodatkowo znasz Hocka.</p><p> - Zrobiłem dla niego trzy cholernie trudne zadania. Dobrze płacił ale i tak sukinsyna nienawidzę. - Stwierdził pogardliwie. - Kiedy?</p><p> - Masz zaproszenie. - Zauważyła Shepard. - Powinieneś znać datę. </p><p> - Powinienem? - Spytał z powątpiewaniem unosząc brew. - Możliwe, ale nie znam. Nie obchodziło mnie to do tej pory.</p><p> - Za pięć dni. - A więc muszę skombinować garniak. - Stwierdził Zaeed przewracając oczami. </p><p> - Więc się zgadzasz? - Spytała Alex pozytywnie zaskoczona uśmiechając się szeroko.</p><p> - Kasumi mówiła coś o tym że załatwi ci garnitur tak samo jak mnie sukienkę.</p><p>- Mówiłem ci. Hock jest głupi, ale i niebezpieczny. - Stwierdził szorstko odwracają wzrok i przyglądając się nożom do rzucania. Nie potwierdził że się zgadza, nie musiał. Shepard wiedziała że chodziło mu o wsparcie podczas tej misji.</p><p> - Jesteś wielki. - Powiedziała na odchodne posyłając mu jeszcze jeden szeroki uśmiech. Następnie postanowiła zajrzeć do Grunta i zobaczyć co porabia. Bardzo polubiła kroganina pomimo jego lekkiej agresji, gwałtowności i nerwowości, które zauważa się na pierwszy rzut oka to pod tym wszystkim Grunt okazał się być nieco naiwną i niepewną osobą. Gdy weszła już do ładowni zobaczyła Grunta siedzącego na ławce i czyszczącego swoją strzelbę. </p><p> - Shepard. - Przywitał się unosząc wzrok i na chwilę przerywając swoje zajęcie. </p><p> - Jak sobie radzisz? - Spytała opierając się o ścianę i przypatrując kroganinowi.</p><p>- W ładowni jest za dużo przestrzeni i za mało osłon. Pancerz jest słaby, watażka Grant zaatakowałby tutaj żeby rozrzucić ładunek a potem ostrzelać silniki. Na taką taktykę z ludzkimi statkami wskazują wspomnienia ze zbiornika. Tak mnie uczono. Stare obrazy zastępują mi pamięć. To jak pokazywanie dziecku książki, "zapamiętaj to" obraz za obrazem". To nie pomaga znaleźć motywacji. </p><p>Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi Grunt prychnął wyglądając na przygaszonego. Alex bardzo mu współczuła, nie mogła jednak stwierdzić że wiedziała co przeżywa. Powstał w sposób sztuczny z powodu chorych chęci nie do końca normalnego kroganina. Obudził się na nieznanym statku, nie widząc kim jest, nie mając nikogo bliskiego, nie znając swojej rasy. To musiało być trudne. </p><p> - Wiesz jeszcze coś o ludziach? - Spytała zaciekawiona zastanawiając się jakie informacje zostały mu przekazane przez Okeera.</p><p> - Nie macie osłoniętego kręgosłupa, jesteście słabi. Salarianie i asari też są słabi. Quarianie mniej, przy turianach użyć ostrza, chyba. I ostro się napracować. - Po ostatniej wypowiedzi kroganin zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Ostro. Zresztą nie ważne.</p><p> - Co miałeś czuć w związku z tymi obrazami?</p><p> - Nienawiść. - Przyznał po chwili zastanowienia całkowicie odkładając strzelbę koło siebie. - Ale obcy z obrazów nic nie robią. Widzę krew i kratery. I co z tego? Wrosłem na materiale z tysiąca bardziej godnych istot. Martwi byli słabi, gdyby byli silni nie byłbym potrzebny. Nie wiem dlaczego Okeer zaczął uczyć. - Wstał powoli z ławki i podszedł do okna wychodzącego na hangar.</p><p>- Przy pierwszej aktywacji zbiornika wrzeszczałem, byłem słaby. Żałosny.</p><p> - Na początku byłeś mały. Urosłeś, stałeś się sobą. Początek nie zawsze ma znaczenie. Istoty zapamiętają cię po twoich działaniach, nie po tym jak rozpoczynałeś. Początki dla wielu najczęściej są trudne, zawstydzające, upokarzające. Początki to nauka, podczas nauki popełniasz błędy. To normalne, na błędach się uczysz i doskonalisz. Nie powinieneś mieć pretensji do siebie za to że krzyczałeś. Nie każdy dostaję tę szansę.</p><p> - Stworzono mnie żeby był silny, taki po prostu jestem. Martwi byli dość mocni żeby spróbować, nawet jeśli przegrali. Idealny kroganin, ignoruje to z czego mnie stworzono. W tym nie ma siły! Przyjże się temu co spotkało krogan, znajdę w tym jakąś motywację.</p><p> - Spróbuj. W końcu od czegoś trzeba zacząć. - Stwierdziła spokojnie Shepard. </p><p> - Jaka jest twoja motywacja? - Spytał po chwili ciszy zwracając na nią wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było zadziwiająco zagubione i niepewne. </p><p> - Świat. - Przyznała po chwili zastanowienia.</p><p> - Nie rozumiem. Świat? To nie motywacja. Nie zbyt dobra. - Stwierdził niezadowolony.</p><p> - Walczę,, upadam, podnoszę się, szukam Zbieraczy. Dla świata, aby zażegnać zagrożenie. Żeby uratować niewinnych, ale też mojego tatę, moich przyjaciół, ludzi których poznałam, miliardy bezimiennych nieznanych mi dzieci, kobiet i mężczyzn nie ważne jakiego gatunku.</p><p> - Nadal uważam że to słaba motywacja. - Stwierdził niezadowolony. - Rozmyta, nie jasna. </p><p> - Możliwe że ty to tak widzisz. Właśnie o to w tym chodzi Grunt. Motywacja dla każdej istoty oznacza coś innego. Dla Okeera motywacją było odrodzenie gatunku krogan i tworzenie. Dla niego miało to sens, to była jego motywacja żeby walczyć i działać. Dla ciebie i mnie nie ma to sensu bo nie rozumiemy tego. Dla mnie motywacją jest świat, walka dla istot których nie znam, ale też dla moich przyjaciół i rodziny. Żeby oni wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Dla ciebie nie ma to sensu, dla Okeera zapewne też by nie miało. Gdy ty znajdziesz swoją motywację możliwe że ja jej nie zrozumiem całkowicie, tak samo pewnie zrobiłby Okeer gdyby żył. Bo to nie byłaby motywacja i wybór mój czy jego.</p><p> - A więc sprzeciwiłabyś się moim motywacją? - Spytał obronnie i agresywnie.</p><p> - Nie. Mogłabym ich do końca nie zrozumieć, ale nadal bym cię wspierała. </p><p>Po kilku chwilach Grunt siadł ponownie na ławce i wziął w dłonie strzelbę przypatrując jej się. </p><p> - To nie ma sensu. - Stwierdził uparcie. - Jesteś silna będąc słabą. To nie ma sensu. </p><p> - Dla mnie ma. - Stwierdziła nie oburzona jego słowami. - Powodzenia Grunt, pamiętaj że jestem tu jakbyś mnie potrzebował.</p><p> Jakiś czas później Alex czekała przy promie na Garrusa i Zaeeda którzy ruszają z nią Haestrom aby spotkać się z Tali i przekonać aby do nich dołączyła. Alex obawiała się jednak że może nie być to zbyt proste zważywszy na trudną sytuację między Quarianami a Cerberusem. Dla tego właśnie nie wzięła ze sobą ani Mirandy ani Jacoba. Uznała że Garrus będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem jako przyjazna twarz, ktoś kogo Tali zna. Może zaufa jej i przyłączy się do nich gdy zobaczy że Garrus tak zrobił. Zaeeda wzięła z powodu samolubności. Był świetnym strzelcem ale uwielbiała mieć go przy sobie. Gdy Garrus i Zaeed już przybyli i prom wystartował Alex poprosiła EDI o opis planety na którą zmierzają.</p><p> - Haestrom był kiedyś quariańską kolonią zbudowaną, żeby obserwować Dholen, główną gwiazdę układu. Dholen wydawał się niestabilny i było bardzo prawdopodobne, że przedwcześnie przeobrazi się w czerwonego olbrzyma. Haestrom został zdobyty przez gethy w roku 1896 n.e. Niedługo potem urwała się wszelka łączność z planetą i towarzyszącymi jej stacjami kosmicznymi. Gethy najwyraźniej.nie uważały Dholena za zagrożenie. W ciągu minionych trzystu lat założyły wokół niego kilka stacji kosmicznych. Erupcje magnetyczne i promieniowanie słoneczne gwiazdy poważnie zakłócają komunikację w pobliżu niej i nie jest do końca jasne, w jaki sposób gethy przezwyciężyły te trudności. Obecnie sondy szpiegowskie ukazują trwające na orbicie Haestromu intensywne prace budowlane, w których udział biorą tysiące platform i nieznana liczba programowych "umysłów" gethów. Nie wiadomo, ile gethów może przebywać na powierzchni planety - sondy szpiegowskie muszą sobie radzić z zakłóceniami wywoływanymi przez Dholen, co utrudnia zdalne rozpoznanie sytuacji. Szacunki dotyczące zasobów, oparte na działalności wydobywczej, przetwórczej i produkcyjnej gethów wskazują, że planeta może im służyć jeszcze przez co najmniej dwadzieścia lat, zanim jej surowce nie ulegną wyczerpaniu. Eksperci wywiadu spekulują, że gethy nie wykorzystały jeszcze wszystkich swoich zasobów, bo zamierzają utrzymać pewną rezerwę na naprawy. OSTRZEŻENIE DLA PODRÓŻNYCH: Haestrom jest twierdzą gethów. Jedynymi statkami, którym udało się bez szwanku powrócić z przestrzeni gethów, są najnowocześniejsze wojskowe sondy szpiegowskie. Ruch cywilny jest całkowicie zakazany.</p><p> - A więc będziemy się przedzierać przez gethy. Cudownie. - Mruknął Zaeed. </p><p> - Czego quarianie poszukują na tej planecie? - Spytał Garrus zamyślony. - Jest przejęta przez gethy.</p><p> - Chcą ją odbić? - Zaproponowała Alex </p><p> - Jeśli tak to dlaczego akurat ją? W końcu równie dobrze mogą spróbować odbić swój ojczysty świat. To tylko kolonia. - Vakarian wyjrzał przez okno promu przypatrując sie mijanej okolicy.</p><p> - Tutaj gethy mają na pewno mniejsze siły. - Zauważył najemnik wstając i szykując się do opuszczeniu promu. </p><p> - Nawet jeśli tak jest, to gethy i tak raz już wypędziły stąd quarian. Mogą zająć tą planetę ale nie ma pewności że gethy nie postanowią ruszyć do kontrataku. - Zauważył turianin wysiadając z promu gdy ten już wylądował. - Ta przestrzeń jest całkowicie przejęta przez gethy. Zajęcie dawnej kolonii nie ma sensu.</p><p> - Według naszych danych Tali znajduje się gdzieś w tych ruinach. Istnieje zagrożenie nie tylko ze strony gethów ale i środowiska. Promieniowanie słoneczne unicestwiło chroniącą planetę magnetosferę. Bezpośrednie wystawienie na promienie słoneczne spowoduje uszkodzenie tarcz. Bądźcie ostrożni. </p><p> - Dzięki EDI. - Podziękował SI Shepard zwracając wzrok na towarzyszy. - Słyszeliście, musimy być ostrożni. Poruszajcie się tylko po zacienionych miejscach. Nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się doktor Chackwas czemu się przegrzaliście. Gdy będziemy musieli przechodzić po nasłonecznionym obszarze to jak najszybciej aby tarcze nie padły. Ruszajmy. </p><p>Schodząc z lądowiska cały czas na dół, mijając ruiny i pozostałości zabudowań znaleźli wielkie stare wrota, oraz posterunek koło wrót. Mając nadzieję znaleźć w środku moduł sterujący bramą otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Nie spodziewali się tam jednak znaleźć martwego quarianina. Gdy weszli uruchomiło się jakieś nagranie. Najwyraźniej nagrane przez martwego już kosmitę.</p><p> - Informacja alarmowa: gethy już tu są. Zostałem żeby reszta miała więcej czasu, ktokolwiek to słyszy musi znaleźć Tali'Zorah. Liczy się tylko ona i te dane. </p><p> - Dane? - Spytał Garrus spoglądając z zainteresowaniem na Alex. W tym czasie Zaeed otworzył bramę. </p><p>Jak się okazało za bramą roiło się od gethów. Walka okazała się nie lada wyzwaniem, drużyna była zmuszona unikać nie tylko śmiercionośnych pocisków ale również prażącego słońca które dodatkowo niszczyło ich osłony, co mogło okazać się katastrofalne podczas walki. Gdy ostatni geth padł martwy a oni mogli ruszać dalej w jednym z wąskich przejść do dalszej części ruin znaleźli kolejnych martwych quarian. Widząc ich Alex poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Oby dotarli do Tali na czas. Jej przyjaciółka była świetnym strzelcem i umiała o siebie zadbać, lecz nawet ona mogła nie dać rady z przeważającymi siłami gethów. Zwłaszcza jeśli będą dalej natrafiać na ciała quarian. Oznaczało by to że oddział Tali coraz bardziej się kurczy. </p><p> - OB-1 tu dowódca Kal'Reegar, zgłoście się. </p><p>Widząc przy jednym z ciał działający komunikator Alex podniosła go.</p><p> - Tu komandor Shepard z Normandii możemy jakoś pomóc?</p><p> - Ustaw radio na kanał 617 Theta. - Nakazał dowódca.</p><p>Włączając swój omni klucz i wyszukując wspominany kanał Alex włączyła komunikator i patrząc na Garrusa oraz Zaeeda. Potwierdzili skinieniem głowy że złapali sygnał. </p><p> - Mieliśmy misje zwiadowczą, bardzo ryzykowną. Znaleźliśmy to czego szukaliśmy, ale z kolei nas znalazły gethy. Osaczyły nas, nie możemy dostać się na statek ani przesłać danych przez promieniowanie słoneczne.</p><p> - Jak sytuacja? Ilu was tam zostało?</p><p>- Byliśmy małym oddziałem, dwunastu komandosów i niewielka grupa naukowców. Teraz została nas połowa, ale ci syntetyczni dranie słono za to zapłacili. </p><p> - Czemu zapuściliście się tak daleko w przestrzeń gethów?</p><p>- Pytasz niewłaściwą osobę Shepard. Ja tu celuje i strzelam. Chodzi o słońce, starzeje się szybciej niż powinno. Jakiś problem z energią. </p><p> - Co się dokradnie stało że sytuacja wygląda tak źle? </p><p> - Wykrył nas jeden z ich statków patrolowych zanim zdołaliśmy odlecieć z desantowca spadła na nas chmara gethów. Ten układ kontrolują gethy, wiedzieliśmy że od czasu do czasu patrolują planety. Mieliśmy nadzieję że nas nie wykryją.</p><p>- Czy gethy mogą wysłać jakieś posiłki? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Nie sądzę, ich statek patrolowy nadal tu jest a promieniowanie uniemożliwia wszelką komunikację ze światem zewnętrznym.</p><p> - Możemy być tam za kilkanaście minut. - Stwierdziła Alex po chwili.</p><p> - Idźcie powoli i ostrożnie, słońce usmaży wasze tracze w kilka chwil. Schroniliśmy się w bazie po drugiej stronie doliny. Zostawiłem Tali'Zorah w bezpiecznym miejscu i wróciłem żeby bronić przejścia. Wyciągnięcie Tali'Zorah to priorytet. Jeśli uda ci się ją uratować odciągniemy od was wroga. </p><p> - Masz pewność że gethy nie dostały jeszcze do Tali? </p><p> - Zostawiłem z nią najlepszych ludzi. Każdy komandos na tej skale przysiągł chronić Tali'Zorah, dopóki żyje chodź jeden z nas, będzie bezpieczna. </p><p>Przerywając rozmowę z quarianinem Alex dostrzegła nadlatujący desantowiec gethów. Natychmiast gdy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, ostrzelał przejście zabijając broniących się quarian i przysypał przejście wielkimi kamieniami. Zostali odcięci i nie mają jak przedostać się do Tali. Bardzo niedobrze. </p><p> - Cholera! Przejście zasypane. - Odezwał się Kal'Reegar. - W okolicznych budynkach powinny być ładunki wybuchowe, oczyść nimi drogę.</p><p> Gdy ruszyli do budynków niedaleko nich EDI odezwała się w ich komunikatorach.</p><p> - Shepard, przeskanowałam cały obszar i zlokalizowałam ładunki wybuchowe o których mówił dowódca quarian. </p><p> - Nanieś je na mój radar. - Nakazała Alex rozglądając się ostrożnie w poszukiwaniu gethów.</p><p>Widziała je stojące niżej za metalowymi osłonami. Musieli zebrać dwa zestawy ładunków wybuchowych z dwóch znacznie oddalonych od siebie miejsc. Najpierw ruszyli na lewo, tak jak wskazywał radar. W środku roiło się od gethów. Najbardziej uciążliwi byli łowcy który używali maskowania. Tak więc pomimo większych rozmiarów od standardowej platformy, był łatwy do przeoczenia, jeśli nie było się wystarczająco skupionym i czujnym. Gdy udało im się już oczyścić teren z gethów przyglądając się pomieszczeniu Alex dostrzegła że quarianie musieli tu jakiś czas temu zatrzymać się na dłużej. Widziała niewielką część zaopatrzenia które zapewne należało do nich. To by wyjaśniało skąd Kal'Reegal wiedział o ładunkach, sami je tu zostawili. Znaleźli tez elektroniczne notatki koło ładunków. Gdy Alex je włączyła usłyszała dobrze znany głos Tali.</p><p> - Potrzebujemy próbki rdzenia żeby ustalić w jakim tempie nasila się promieniowanie. Ale wszystkie nasze przyrządy się psują. Kiedyś na Theruun Shepard usunęła gruz za pomocą lasera górniczego może mnie uda się coś podobnego jeśli użyje ładunków wybuchowych.</p><p> - Laser górniczy? - Spytał Zaeed unosząc brwi. </p><p> - Nie chcesz wiedzieć, wszystko zaczęło nam się walić na głowy. - Przypomniał sobie Garrus wzdychając.</p><p> - To nie była moja wina. - Zauważyła Alex. - Ruszajmy dalej, nie ma czasu.</p><p> Podczas szukania drugiego ładunku na swoje nieszczęście, natknęli się na behemota gethów. Ciężka i bardzo silnie opancerzona odmiana getha. Podczas walki z nim byli zmuszeni strzelać krótkimi seriami, gdyż był on w stanie bardzo szybko roztrzaskać ich tarcze. Gdy udało im się podłożyć i zdetonować oba ładunki przeszli dalej.</p><p> - Pieprzony koszmar. - Złorzeczył Zaeed. - Te cholerne gethy w ogóle nie przejmowały się palącym słońcem. Skoro nasze tarcze tak szybko się przegrzewały to im powinny przypalać się te pieprzone obwody.</p><p> - Strzelali do nas stojąc w pełnym słońcu. - Przypomniała sobie Alex, gdy dwa gethy ukrywały się za skrzyniami w nasłonecznionym miejscu. </p><p> - Dokładnie. - Potwierdził najemnik. - Maszyny nie powinny tego wytrzymać. Ta wasza quarianka w nagraniu mówiła że ich sprzęty bardzo szybko się psują. Czemu więc gethy nie?</p><p> - Może jakieś osłony przechwytujące tak silne promienie słoneczne, może coś innego. Nie mam pojęcia - Przyznała Alex. Gdy pokonali już korytarz i weszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia, zobaczyli rozpadające się metalowe biurka, archaiczne komputery oraz ciała gethów i quarian.</p><p> - Niezła rzeź. - Stwierdził Zaeed przypatrując się jednemu z martwych quarian. - Zapuszczanie się tak głęboko na terytorium gethów było cholernie głupie. Widzimy czym się skończyło.</p><p>- Quariańska architektua. Te dwa słowa rzadko występują razem. - Zauważyła Garrus ignorując trupy i przyglądając się pomieszczeniu. </p><p> - Wszystko jest tak cholernie stare. - Najemnik podszedł do konsoli otwierającej drzwi i zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem. - Kurwa, konsola jest zniszczona. </p><p> - Rozejrzyjmy się. - Stwierdziła Shepard. - Może znajdziemy coś co pomoże przedostać nam się dalej. Zanim jednak ktoś zdążyłby zrobić krok usłyszeli przez komunikator w pomieszczeniu głos Tali. </p><p> - Tali, tu Shepard. - Odezwała się Alex podchodząc do komunikatora i uruchamiając go. </p><p> - Shepard?! - Spytał podniesionym głosem quarianka. - Nie żebym się skarżyła, ale pojawiasz się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Co robisz w środku przestrzeni gethów?</p><p> - Akurat byłam w pobliżu, pomyślałam że przyda ci się pomoc. - Stwierdziła Alex uznając że nie jest teraz odpowiednia pora aby wszystko jej tłumaczyć.</p><p> - Dziękuje Shepard. Dobrze słyszeć twój głos. Kal'Reegal i resztka jego oddziału doprowadzili mnie do obserwatorium, z twojej pozycji należy przejść przez drzwi a potem przez pole. Mam potrzebne dane i na razie jestem bezpieczna ale na zewnątrz jest dużo gethów. </p><p> - Chyba ktoś zamknął drzwi przed gethami a konsola jest uszkodzona. Możesz je otworzyć od swojej strony? </p><p> - Zobaczmy...Tak! Powinny być już otwarte. Uważaj na siebie i proszę, zrób wszystko żeby Reegar przeżył.</p><p> Gdy Tali już się rozłączyła grupa ruszyła powoli otwartym przejściem. Niestety gdy wyszli już z plątaniny korytarzy na otwartą przestrzeń natychmiast natknęli się na sondy.</p><p> - Uważajcie sondy mają system kamuflażu taktycznego. - Ostrzegł ich Garrus chowając się za jakimiś wielkimi metalowymi rurami. </p><p>- A ja się martwiłam że za łatwo nam pójdzie. </p><p>Alex postanowiła użyć na sondy swojej niezawodnej snajperki. Widziała że Garrus wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Zaeed ostrzeliwał je w taki sposób aby pozostały jak najdłużej w jednym miejscu, ich bezruch wykorzystywał Garrus z Alex kończąc pracę celnymi strzałami snajperskimi. Następnym problemem okazał się kolejny behemot. Tym razem Alex użyła miotacza cząsteczek Zbieraczy który znalazła na Horyzoncie. Gdy w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do wrót po drugiej stronie odetchnęli z ulgą mogąc wreszcie stanąć w cieniu bez sond latających im nad głowami. Następnie szli kilka minut plątaniną kamiennych korytarzy. W pewnym momencie zaczęli słyszeć odgłosy walki oraz dźwięki gethów. Gdy zeszli już na dół za jedną z osłon dostrzegli quarianina z bronią. Schylając się Alex wślizgnęła się za osłonę koło komandosa. Jej towarzysze zrobili to samo ostawiając się za nią przy osłonie. Alex cały czas słyszała jednak jak kule uderzają w barykadę bądź przelatują nad jej głową. </p><p> - Dowódca Kal'Reegal. Rozmawialiśmy przez radio zanim przyleciał desantowiec. Nadal nie mam pojęcia co tu robicie, ale przyje każdą pomoc. Tali jest w tamtym budynku na przeciwko nas. Gethy zabiły resztę mojego oddziału i próbują się od niej dostać. Zdołałem tylko odwrócić ich uwagę.</p><p> - Ilu mamy przeciwników? </p><p> - Gethów jest prawie cały pluton, ale najgorszy jest kolos, ma protokół naprawczy. Zwija się w kulkę i usuwa szkody. Nie dam rady go zabić gdy się ciągle naprawia, a gdy próbowałem podejść bliżej jeden z tych drani przestrzelił mi kombinezon. </p><p> - Jak mocno uszkodzili twój kombinezon? </p><p> - Dzięki zaworom skażenie zostało odizolowane, po za tym pływam w antybiotykach. Oberwałem od gethów ale nie pozwolę żeby w środku bitwy zabiło mnie zakażenie. To by była obelga!</p><p> - Co możesz powiedzieć mi o polu bitwy? - Spytała Alex wiedząc że teraz nie wiele może się dowiedzieć o swoim otoczeniu poza wypytaniem komandosa. Gdyby teraz wystawiła głowę zza osłony to zapewne ktoś by ją jej odstrzelił. </p><p> - Po prawej stronie jest pomost ze stanowiskiem snajperskim, można stamtąd narobić sporo zamieszania, ale żaden z moich ludzi nie zdołał ominąć gethów. Środek jest kryty ale ten przejęty kolos ma otwarte pole do ostrzału, a z obu stron napływają gethy. Lewa strona zapewnia osłonę przed kolosem, ale za to gethy maja twój tyłek na widoku, właśnie tak mnie dorwały. </p><p> - Masz jakiś pomysł jak poradzić sobie z kolosem?</p><p>- Standardowa procedura w przypadku jednostek pancernych zaleca zniszczenie tarcz i stopniowe dobicie wroga. Żądlić aż padnie. Ale protokół naprawczy uniemożliwia ten plan. To bydle co jakiś czas zwija się w kulkę i dokonuje napraw, cokolwiek zrobimy musimy szybko załatwić tego drania. Ale będziemy musieli podejść bliżej. Mam jeden pomysł. Nie mogę się ruszać, ale nadal potrafię naciskać spust. I mam wyrzutnie rakietową której jeszcze nie usmażyło słońce. Zajmę kolosa, możne nawet uda mi się zniszczyć jego tarczę. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda ci się go wykończyć. Alex zastanowiła się chwilę, Reegal był już ranny, nie mógł się przemieszczać, była duża szansa że może takiej walki nie przeżyć. Zrobił już wystarczająco, chronił Tali najlepiej jak mógł, stracił cały swój oddział, dodatkowo Alex pamiętała o prośbie Tali aby utrzymać quarianina przy życiu. </p><p> - Dość już zrobiłeś Reegal. To zbyt ryzykowne.</p><p> - Nie prosiłem cię o pozwolenie, moje zadanie to zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Tali. - Warknął starając się wstać. Alex przytrzymała go w miejscu zaciskając usta z powodu irytacji.</p><p>- Zostałeś już tylko ty. Jest nas za mało żebyś poświęcał życie.</p><p> - Nie będę spokojnie patrzył jak rzucacie się pod lufy wroga. Zabili cały mój oddział!</p><p>- Więc jeśli chcesz uczcić jego pamięć osłaniaj mnie! Potrzebuje cię na wypadek gdyby sprowadzili posiłki. Reegal pokiwał powoli głową widocznie niezadowolony, ale ustąpił.</p><p> - Zgoda Shepard zrobimy to twoim sposobem. Rozwal ich dla mnie keelah se'lai. </p><p>Alex z oddziałem postanowili najpierw iść środkiem jako że było wokół dużo skrzyń, rur i żelastwa aby móc się kryć. Aby podejść bliżej kolosa i mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na zniszczenie go musieli najpierw wybić prawie cały pluton napierających gethów. Gdy pokonali już syntetyki które znajdowały się na placu, ruszyli lewą stroną która zapewniała osłonę przed kolosem, po tej stronie byli jednak bardziej narażeni na ostrzał gethów. Gdy dostali się już bliżej kolosa Alex wyciągnęła miotacz cząsteczek Zbieraczy w którym miała jeszcze połowę amunicji. Zaeed i Garrus mieli zająć się pozostałymi jeszcze gethami które ubezpieczały kolosa, zaś Alex miała spróbować go zniszczyć jednocześnie trzymając jego ostrzał z dala od skupionych na czymś innym towarzyszy. Gdy wszystkie gethy już padły, Zaeed i Garrus pomogli Alex która walczyła z kolosem. Chociaż dość marnie jej to szło jako że miała tylko kilka możliwości aby w niego wycelować i trafić. Garrus i Zaeed zajęli się tym razem odciągnięciem ataków od Alex która mogła skupić się na zniszczeniu go. Gdy kolos padł na ziemię wybuchając Alex upuściła bron na ziemię i oparła się o skrzynie. Czuła silny ból w prawym boku, jeden z gethów zniszczył jej tarczę i postrzelił ją. Nie było czasu żeby użyć medi-żelu.</p><p> - Cholera. - Mruknął Zaeed podchodząc szybkim krokiem do przełożonej. - Nie mogłaś powiedzieć że zostałaś postrzelona?! </p><p> - Nie było na to czasu, to tylko powierzchowna rana.</p><p> - Wiem kurwa, gdyby tak nie było to już dawno byś się wykrwawiła. - Zbeształ ją nakładając na jej ranę porcję medi-żelu.</p><p> - Jak się trzymasz Shepard? - Spytał Garrus podchodząc do nich. Następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na zdenerwowanego najemnika. - Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze że Shepard potrafi troszczyć się o wszystkich w około ale nie o siebie?</p><p> - Głupia suka. - Stwierdził jedynie Zaeed podtrzymując Alex. Czując ciepło ciała najemnika oraz jego zbroję Shepard przełknęła ślinę.</p><p> - Umiem chodzić. - Zauważyła napiętym głosem. </p><p> - Nie kłóć się. - Warknął najemnik.</p><p> - Ktoś musi wrócić i sprawdzić Kal'Reegala. - Zauważyła Alex chcąc się uwolnić z uścisku najemnika. Ten niechętnie ją puścił, nadal jednak czuła jego uważny wzrok wbity w jej plecy.</p><p> - Pójdę po niego. - Stwierdził Garrus kręcąc głową. </p><p> - Dobrze, ale uważaj nie wiemy czy jakieś gethy jeszcze się tu nie kręcą. - Poradziła mu Alex idąc powoli w stronę drzwi gdzie ukrywała się Tali. Rana naprawdę była tylko powierzchowna, jako że zaaplikowany medi-żel praktycznie usunął ból i dyskomfort. Chociaż jej zbroja ponownie była nieco uszkodzona. Jacob znów będzie musiał ja naprawiać. Gdy Alex weszła do pomieszczania zostawiając Zaeeda przy drzwiach aby pilnował ich pleców zastała Tali przy jakieś konsoli.</p><p> - Dziękuję Shepard, gdyby nie ty nigdy nie udałoby mi się wydostać z tego pokoju. - Powiedziała Tali odwracając głowę w stronę Shepard. - Ta misja to porażka. Żałuje że nie dołączyłam do ciebie na pochodzie wolności, ale nie mogłam pozwolić żeby ktoś podejmował za mnie tak duże ryzyko.</p><p> - Wielu quarian straciło tu życie, czy to było tego warte?</p><p> - Nie wiem Shepard. - Przyznała zrezygnowana. - To nie była moja decyzja. Rada Admiralicji była przekonana że dla tych informacji warto poświęcić życie nas wszystkich. Muszę wierzyć że wiedzą co dla nas najlepsze.</p><p> - Nie pytałam co myśli jakiś admirał. - Zauważyła Alex spokojnie. - Chce wiedzieć co ty myślisz. </p><p> - Zginęło tu wiele osób, w śród nich kilku moich przyjaciół. Wszyscy świetnie wykonywali swoją pracę, lepiej żeby te cholerne dane były tego warte. Zbyt wiele nas kosztowały.</p><p> - Co możesz mi powiedzieć o waszych badaniach o tym miejscu? </p><p> - Słońce Haestromu staje się niestabilne, dawniej gdy była tu quariańska kolonia było zwykłą gwiazdą. Nie powinno się zmieniać tak szybko. </p><p> - Co może powodować destabilizacje słońca? </p><p> - Gdybym miała zgadywać powiedziałabym że to ciemna energia która oddziałuje na wnętrze gwiazdy. Efekt jest podobny do tego gdy gwiazda rozrasta się przed wejściem w fazę czerwonego olbrzyma. Ale słońce Haestromu jest na to o wiele za młode. </p><p> - Cieszę się że mogłam pomóc, niezależnie od przyczyn. - Kiedy już dostarczysz dane chętnie zabrałabym cie na Normandię. - Stwierdziła Alex po chwili gdy obie kobiety skierowały się do wyjścia.</p><p> - Przecież Normandia została... Masz na myśli że ją odbudowano? Alex westchnęła wychodząc na zewnątrz i przygotowując się na trudniejszą część rozmowy.</p><p> - Cerberus ją odbudował. - Przyznała powoli. - Zbieracze porywają ludzkie kolonie, widziałam to na własne oczy na Horyzoncie. Przymierze nic z tym nie robi, Rada tym bardziej. Oni dają mi zasoby i informację. Nie musisz ich lubić Tali, ale tym razem, na razie, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. </p><p> - Założyłam że działasz pod przykrywką Shepard że może nawet chcesz rozwalić Cerberusa. Jeśli tak jest, to pożyczę ci granat, jeśli nie to zostanę tu dla ciebie, nie dla nich. Obiecałam że doprowadzę sprawę do końca, zrobiłam to - mogę z tobą odejść i przesłać dane podczas lotu. A jeśli admirałowie będą mieli jakieś zastrzeżenia do diabła z nimi! Właśnie widziałam jak ginie reszta mojej drużyny. </p><p>Tali spojrzała na plac przed nimi, jej wzrok zatrzymał sie w jednym miejscu, tam gdzie Zaeed stał oparty o ścianę i palił papierosa. </p><p> - Już myślałem że zejdę tu ze starości. - Zauważył szorstko najemnik przyglądając się ostrożnie Tali.</p><p> - To jeden z ludzi Cerberusa? - Spytała Tali z niechęciom.</p><p>- Wyluzuj mała, Cerberus mi tylko płaci. - Stwierdził spokojnie najemnik wypuszczając dym.</p><p> - Tali, to Zaeed Massani, najemnik wynajęty przez Cerberusa do mojej misji. - Następnie Alex zwróciła się do najemnika. - Zaeed gdzie Garrus i Kal'Reegal?</p><p> - Vakarian stwierdził że ruszą już na lądowisko gdzie powinien czekać statek quarian. Chcą sprawdzić czy nie jest uszkodzony. EDI zeskanowała ponownie okolicę i stwierdziła że nie ma już żadnych dużych grup gethów w pobliżu. - Najemnik przejechał dłonią w rękawiczce po karku wzdychając. - Czy możemy się już stąd wynosić? Zaraz się tu ugotuje.</p><p> Shepard podzielała jego irytację, słońce nieprzerwanie prażyło od czasu ich przybycia utrudniając im walkę. Alex przyjrzała się najemnikowi, stał w taki sposób że dobrze widziała drobne kropelki potu spływające mu po szyi. Wyrzucając z głowy niepokojącą chęć przejechania językiem po wytatuowanej szyi najemnika i posmakowania skóy najemnika Alex odkaszlnęła odwracając wzrok od Massaniego. </p><p> - Tak, chodźmy na lądowisko.</p><p>- Garrus jest z tobą? - Spytała z nadzieją Tali. </p><p> - Tak, spotkałam go na Omedze, był drugą osobą którą zrekrutowałam. Pierwszą był Zaeed. Przez całą drogę Alex opowiadała Tali co się działo po tym jak odeszła z Pochodu Wolności. Mówiła o spotkaniu z Zaeedem, o Garrusie, Mordinie, Jack i Grundcie. Massani idący po jej drugiej stronie milczał i rozglądał się po otoczeniu w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy Tali doprowadziła ich do statku dostrzegli Garrusa i Kal'Reegala. </p><p> - Reegal! Ty żyjesz. - Ucieszyła się Tali widząc quarianina.</p><p> - Twoja dawna kapitan jest tak dobra jak mówiłaś. Cholerny kolos nie miał szans. </p><p> - Jeśli będzie trzeba, Normandia może was stąd zabrać Reegal. - Odezwała się Alex przyglądając się statkowi quarian.</p><p> - Gethy nie zniszczyły naszego statku jeśli tylko znikniemy stąd gdy tylko dotrą posiłki nic nam nie będzie. </p><p> - Właściwie, postanowiła lecieć z Shepard. - Odezwała się Tali niepewnie. Reegal jednak nie wyglądał na zdziwionego.</p><p> - Przekażę dane Radzie Admiralicji i powiadomię ich o tym co się stało. Jest twoja Shepard, pilnuj jej żeby nic jej się nie stało. Gdy cała czwórka wsiadła już do promu który miał zabrać ich na Normandię Zaeed siedzący koło Alex na przeciwko Garrusa i Tali włączył swój komunikator. Shepard spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. </p><p> - Tak, pani doktor. Wszyscy żywi. Shepard jedynie została postrzelona, nic zagrażającego życiu. Zastosowałem medi-żel. Tak, rozumiem. Najprawdopodobniej zwykły pocisk z karabinu gethów. Gdy najemnik już wyłączył komunikator Alex dźgnęła go w ramię. </p><p> - Naprawdę? - Spytał skrzywiona. - Musiałeś donieść o tym doktor Chakwas?</p><p>- Bo ty byś tego nie zrobiła. - Stwierdził ostro. - Pewnie nawet byś jej się nie pokazała. </p><p> - Bo nie ma takiej potrzeby, nic mi nie jest. Gdy wrócimy będę miała wystarczająco zajęć. </p><p> - Zaeed ma rację martwiąc się. - Odezwał się Garrus rozsądnie. </p><p> - Nie martwię się. - Zaprzeczył natychmiast najemnik. - Jeśli ona nie będzie w najlepszej formie to nie dokończy misji a ja nie dostanę moich pieniędzy. </p><p>Po jego słowach Tali wyglądała na oburzoną, Garrus pokiwał z politowaniem głową, natomiast Alex spojrzała się w okno. Oczywiście, martwi się tylko o pieniądze. Dlaczego w końcu miałby martwić się o nią? Miłe uczucie jakie towarzyszyło jej jeszcze kilka chwil temu na myśl że się nią przejmował na tyle aby skontaktować się z Chahwas natychmiast wyparowało. Nie powinna się spodziewać niczego więcej, w końcu był najemnikiem i był tu tylko dla pieniędzy. Nie miała jednak zamiaru pokazać jak bardzo zabolały ją jego słowa.</p><p> - Spokojnie Tali. - Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu Garrus. - Zaeed nadal udaje że jest na taj misji dlatego że mu zapłacili. W rzeczywistości jest emocjonalnym drewnem i nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło stwierdzenie że się o Shepard martwi, mimo że tak jest. </p><p>Najemnik spojrzał groźnie na turianina zaciskając szczękę.</p><p> - Uważaj Vakarian, wyrywałem już turianom ich żuchwy. Podpowiem że to cholernie bolało. - Zagroził mrocznie. Mimo tego że Tali spięła się patrząc na najemnika to Garrus oparł się wygodnie o fotel i pokiwał głową. </p><p> - Tak, jasne. Pewnie to robiłeś, nie zdziwiłbym się. Tylko że Alex ci obecnie na to nie pozwoli. - Zauważył złośliwie Garrus. </p><p>Obserwują najemnika Alex dostrzegła jego dyskomfort i niepewność, coś co widziała u niego zaledwie kilka razy, takie momenty może policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Teraz jednak spoglądał po całym promie powoli jakby szukając drogi ucieczki. Jakby ta rozmowa była dla niego nieprzyjemna. Jakby rozmawianie o niej było nieprzyjemne. Zawsze gdy sądziła że zrobiła krok w przód z poznaniem go i próbą zaprzyjaźniania się, najemnik uświadamiał jej że tak naprawdę zrobiła dwa kroki w tył. Alex natychmiast zdusiła w sobie smutek i rozczarowanie spoglądając w okno i unikając patrzenia na najemnika który uparcie patrzy w ścianę. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł zmieszania Tali i powolnego zrezygnowanego kręcenia głową Garrusa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Księga 1: Rozdział 14 - Pogrzebane wspomnienia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siedząc przed promem Alex ponownie czytała wiadomość którą przesłał jej tata poprzedniego wieczoru. Ponownie czytając powoli, słowo po słowie i chwytając ich znaczenie Alex czuła jak jej serce robi się z minuty na minutę coraz cięższe. Jak robienie każdego jednego oddechu jest coraz trudniejsze, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła ściskała jej płuca i nie pozwalała poprawnie oddychać. Czuła jak jej kończyny robią się ciężkie, jak gdyby zostały odlane z ołowiu. Nie była w stanie określić nawet dokładnie co czuje, różne emocje kłębiły się w jej sercu mieszając się ze sobą nierozerwalnie. Strach, poczucie winy, ból, niepewność, żałoba, smutek, rozpacz. To tylko te najsilniejsze. Shepard ponownie zwróciła wzrok na swój włączony omni-klucz i otwartą wiadomość.</p><p>Alex</p><p>Długo zastanawiałem się czy powinienem wysłać ci tą informację. Przeszłaś już wystarczająco dużo i nie chce sprawiać ci więcej bólu. Wiem jednak że zasłużyłaś aby poznać prawdę. Prawdę na temat miejsca spoczynku SSV Normandia. Wiem jak ważne to dla ciebie będzie. Wiem jak kochałaś ten statek i całą załogę i zasłużyłaś aby móc się z nimi pożgać jeśli zechcesz. Jakaś samolubna część mnie nie chce abyś zbliżała się do tego miejsca, abyś widziała ten straszny widok i ponownie cierpiała, wiem jednak że ja skrzywdziłbym cię równie mocno zatajając te informację. Ostrzegam cię że będziesz pierwszą osobą która odwiedzi ten obszar. Wielokrotnie po twoim zniknięciu chciałem zabrać grupę żołnierzy i odwiedzić to miejsce. Niesprzyjające warunki pogodowe i sprzeciw rady jednak zawsze mi to uniemożliwiał. Jeśli postanowisz się tam udać, co zaznaczam jest twoim osobistym wyborem i ja ani nikt inny nie będzie na to naciskał, proszę abyś wyznaczyła miejsce gdzie stanie pomnik upamiętniający Normdnie. Po ataku Zbieraczy na Normandię nadal nie znamy losów 20 członków załogi. Jeśli znajdziesz jakiekolwiek informację na ich temat, przekaż je mnie. Ja przekaże je Przymierzu. Da to jakieś ukojenie rodzinom tych bohaterów. Ponownie jednak upominam cię że nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie chcesz. Obecnie warunki na planecie na której spoczywa wrak są na tyle dogodne że mogę wysłać tam grupę poszukiwawczą. Ta decyzja należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie.</p><p>Kocham cię, uważaj na siebie.</p><p>Tata</p><p>Po kolejnym przeczytaniu wiadomości, drżącymi dłońmi Alex przełączyła swój omni-klucz wpatrując się w nazwę planety w którą uderzył statek. Droga Mleczna - Mgławica Omega - Amada - Alchera. Alchera. Nazwa cmentarzyska jej statku, jej przyjaciół, rodziny. Przez pewnien czas jej samej. Shepard przymknęła oczy i zacisnęła powieki przypominając sobie twarze, brzmienie głosów i wygląd członków jej załogi. Zapytała Jokera kto dokładnie zginął, kogo ma opłakiwać. Ponosi winę za ich śmierć, Zbieracze i Żniwiarze chcieli jej. Oni byli niewinni, ich jedynym błędem było trzymanie się z Alex. A teraz nie żyją Wiele osób pytało ją czy na pewno chce to zrobić, czy jest tego pewna, czy nie lepiej żeby ktoś z nią poszedł.</p><p> Musiała tam iść, była im to winna, skoro oni byli gotowi podążyć za nią wiedząc że może się to tak skończyć, to ona mogła odwiedzić te planetę która stała się ich grobowcem. Może uda jej się coś znaleźć, nie może zwrócić im życia ale może pomóc upamiętnić ich poświęcenie. Gdy pilot promu Sarah Patel przybyła na miejsce i zasiadła za sterami promu Alex również zajęła miejsce i ruszyli. Spoglądając przez okno w przestrzeń Alex myślała o tym że to jest to miejsce gdzie Zbieracze zaatakowali jej statek dwa lata temu. Zabierając jej przyjaciół i życie. To drugie odzyskała, tego pierwszego nikt jej już nie zwróci. W nocy, nie mogąc spać i myśląc o dzisiejszej wyprawie Alex przeczytała akta na temat Alchery. Skorupa Alchery składa się z węgla i lodu. Przez znaczącą część roku planeta targana jest zamieciami i burzami śnieżnymi uniemożliwiającymi lądowanie statkiem czy promem. Jednak przez dwa dni, dziś i jutro według prognoz EDI pogoda będzie na tyle spokojna aby prom mógł wylądować, a Alex będzie mogła się rozejrzeć. Brak śladów życia i aktywności mechanicznej. Wśród szczątków wraku zlokalizowano stabilne lądowisko. Tylko tyle Alex zapamiętała z opisu planety. Więcej nie potrzebowała, nie obchodziły jej żadne inne informację na temat tej planety. Cała reszta była zbędna. Gdy prom już wylądował Alex jeszcze kilka minut siedziała wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, starając się uspokoić i przegotować na to co zobaczy. Nie wiedziała w jak złym stanie jest oryginalna Normandia, co tam zastanie, prawda była taka że na coś takiego nie dało się przygotować. Ale próbowała, próbowała trzymać się w całości, nie rozpaść się na myśl co tam może znaleźć. Musiała być silna, chociaż teraz wydawało się to tak bardzo niemożliwe. Gdy w końcu otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z promu zobaczyła wokół siebie porozrywane, powyginane części blach które kiedyś były jej domem. Piętrzące się w górę przysypane przez śnieg pręty, kable i metal znajdowały się wszędzie. Alex wzdrygnęła się czując jak chłód przenika jej kości. Chłód ten nie był tylko wynikiem niskiej temperatury na planecie, był spowodowany tez czymś głębszym, dużo bardziej bolesnym i mrocznym. </p><p>Shepard powoli ruszyła przez śnieg słysząc jak skrzypi on pod jej stopami, w ogłuszającej wokół niej ciszy. Dźwięk ten mieszał się z głośnym biciem jej serca. Na przeciw wyjścia z promu, zaledwie kilka metrów od niej w ziemie wbita była metalowa wielka płyta z napisem Normandia. Pomimo śniegu i zniszczenia Alex świetnie widziała białe litery na czarnym tle. Podchodząc powoli na drżących nogach do płyty dotknęła jej dłonią odzianą w rękawicę. Napis był cały, praktycznie nie uszkodzony, jakby jakaś dziwna siła uchroniła ten zlepek liter przed zniszczeniem się podczas wpadania w atmosferę. Doskonale pamiętała tą płytę z napisem znajdującą się na pokładzie załogi. Tak wiele razy mijała ją podczas swojej służby. Nigdy jednak nie przystanęła przy nim i nie przyjrzała mu się, nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Teraz może zrobić to po raz pierwszy. I ostatni. Czując bolesny uścisk w sercu Alex powoli odwróciła się od napisu. W oddali widziała jedno z wielkich skrzydeł Normandii górujące nad poniszczonymi częściami. Z tyłu za promem po lewej stronie Alex zobaczyła kolejny napis Normandia. Dużo większy, ten który widziała za każdym razem gdy wychodziła i wracała na statek. Pierwsza część nazywa - NORMA, była widoczna tylko od połowy w górę, dolna część liter była zasłonięta innym kawałkiem metalu, ND były zatarte i dużo bardziej podniszczone w porównaniu do świetnie zachowanego początku. Y był całkowicie zasypany śniegiem. Z wielkim trudem odrywając wzrok od napisu Alex ruszyła dalej omijając czekający prom i  rozejrzała się zagubiona. Nie wiedząc do którego miejsca podejść. Jej nogi był jeszcze cięższe i bardziej drżące niż przed wyruszeniem ze statku. Z Normandii, jej nowego domu. Domu którego nie da sobie już zabrać. Pomimo posiadania nowego statku przysięgła sobie również że nigdy nie zapomni o pierwszym, o tym który leży roztrzaskany wokół niej. Kolejnym miejscem które udało jej się rozpoznać był mostek i zniszczona kabina pilota. Ostatnie miejsce które widziała, miejsce Jokera. Zamykając oczy i starając się nie myśleć o zniszczonym fotelu i konsolach wokół niej i tym jak źle mógł skończyć jej przyjaciel. Człowiek którego kochała jak brata. Podejmując decyzję, wyszła przed mostek i ustawiła współrzędne w swoim omni-kluczu. Miejsce przed zniszczonym mostkiem będzie dobre na pomnik. Wypuszczając drżący oddech Alex patrzyła jak z jej ust ulatuje biała para. Następnie ruszyła dalej. Na prawo od miejsca które wyznaczyła dostrzegła Mako. Podeszła do niego powoli myśląc ile czasu spędziła w tym pojeździe, ile krzyków i narzekania jej przerażonych towarzyszy słyszała podczas prowadzenia. Jak często Garrus narzekał że złamała zawieszenie i jak lubiła obserwować go gdy dłubał przy tym pojeździe. Kolejny miejscem które rozpoznała była niesamowicie powyginana i zniszczona mapa galaktyki. Uwadze Alex nie umknęła to jak daleko ta część statku leży od kokpitu Jokera. Przynajmniej dziesięć metrów od siebie. Chodząc wokół zniszczonej mapy Alex dostrzegła coś niewielkiego wystającego ze śniegu. Powoli odkopała znalezisko i wzięła je do ręki. Datapad, cały, ale nieco podniszczony datapad. Próbując go włączyć, nie mając wielkich nadziej Alex zastanawiała się do którego członka załogi mógł należeć i jakie dane kiedyś skrywał. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu datapad uruchomił się pomimo widocznych błędów. Była w stanie uruchomić tylko trzy różne wpisy, data niestety była uszkodzona i Alex nie mogła ustalić kiedy one powstały ani czy są chronologicznie. Z duszą na ramieniu Shepard uruchomiła pierwszy wpis.</p><p>[NIECZTELEN DANE] ?=/,0-8] -omandor ju? o tym wie.</p><p>//// tych wszystkich cholernych obcych na pok%ad najbardziej zaawansowanego statku Przymierza.</p><p>Po prostu im nie ufam zw%a/// tej cholernej asari. Shepard my%li że to jakie" zoo?</p><p>[NIECZYTELNE DANE] TTHAK! @)% $ ** ##) - ==== @ # $ (CE) (# (@! ~~~~ fk3-054% ((# @ [ODZYSKANE DANE] z quariank? wygl?da na to ?ę wybra?a si? na jak? pielgrzykm?, chce poprawi? los swojego statku. Ja to rozumiem. Osobi[DANE NIECZYTELNE] opieki nad moimi dzie?mi, ale chyba jej pobyt na pok?adzie nie jest taki z?y.</p><p>[NIECZYTELNE DANE] ######## %% (# ()) ffaerlkj2! 222 * @ () # !!!! |||| == / 11! 13 $$ [ODZYSKANE DANE] teraz i przegl?dam poprzednie wpisy w dzienniku. [NIECZYTELNE DANE] jak ?lepy by%em wtedy. Przyby%em na ten statek, wierz?c, ?e ludzko?% jest sama w galaktyce. [USZKODZONE] Shepard zabrała na statek wszystkich tych kosmitów, bez nich nic by%my nie osiągn+li. Z dum? mog? powiedzie*, #e [NIECZYTELNE] umrze&amp; dla ka°o cz?onka tej za^ogi, niezale!nie od tego sk&amp;d pochodzi.</p><p>Gdy skończyła czytać wszystkie trzy niekompletne wpisy zacisnęła usta. Wiedziała dokładnie kogo to datapad, wiedziała kto z jej załogi na początku był niepewny gdy zaczęła rekrutować swoją drużynę. Nigdy jednak bardzo nie narzekał, tylko podczas jednej rozmowy z nią wyraził wątpliwości. Teraz żałowała że nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, że nie porozmawiała z nim o tym. Że tak rzadko z nim rozmawiała. Teraz już nie będzie miała okazji.</p><p>- Przepraszam Pressly, tak mi przykro. - Powiedziała czując jaj jej gardło ściska się boleśnie a oczy zaczynają ją piec. Przytuliła do piersi uszkodzony datapad. Jedyne co pozostało jej po przyjacielu.</p><p>Jej nogi niebezpiecznie zaczęły się uginać, przytrzymała się jednej ze zniszczonych metalowych części biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie mogła teraz poddać się rozpaczy, jeszcze nie. Kiedy uspokoiła się już wystarczająco spojrzała ponownie na datapad w dłoni. To były jego prywatne zapiski, nie chciałby aby je przeglądała, mimo to jakaś część niej chciała zabrać datapad ze sobą. Nie mogła przecież zostawić tutaj tego datapada, ostatniej rzeczy jaką po nim miała, prócz słodko-gorzkich wspomnień. Po kilku chwilach zastanowienia jej samoluba część wygrała. Wsadziła delikatnie datapad do pojemnika który ze sobą wzięła, następnie obrzuciła spojrzeniem po raz ostatni zniszczoną mapę galaktyki i ruszyła w dalsze poszukiwania.</p><p>Kolejnym znaleziskiem było coś osobistego, coś co należało do niej. Hełm N7. Leżał za mapą galaktyki nieco zakopany w śniegu. Na początku Alex nie wiedziała co to dokładnie jest. Dopiero gdy się schyliła i wygrzebała go z ziemi zobaczyła dokładnie co znalazła. Widząc w jak koszmarnym stanie jest jej hełm, powgniatany, dziurawy i obdarty Alex zastanawiała się jak źle ona musiała wyglądać. Po tej myśli do jej pamięci wróciły słowa Jacoba że na początku gdy ją odzyskano to widział tylko mięso i rurki. Przełykając żółć i ściskając hełm Alex pokiwała głowa energicznie aby się uspokoić. Włożyła hełm koło datapada i rozglądała się dalej.</p><p>Im dłużej znajdowała się na planecie tym zimniej jej było, mróz boleśnie przenikał jej kości, czuła jak skóra piecze ją z zimna. Jak z każdą chwil drży jeszcze bardziej. Nadal jednak chodziła, wspominała i szukała. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło od jej lądowania, nie przejmowała się tym. Udało jej się znaleźć nieśmiertelniki. Fizyczny, namacalny dowód śmierci dwudziestu członków jej załogi. Szukanie było trudne, odsuwała kawałki statku, niszczyła pozostałe skrzynie jakie jeszcze zostały w całości, grzebała głęboko w śniegu. Udało jej się jednak bo bardzo długim czasie odnaleźć wszystkie. Nie miała zamiaru wracać baz choćby jednego, musiała znaleźć wszystkie. I udało jej się to. Odczytując każde imię i nazwisko Alex przywoływała w pamięci ich obrazy, ostatnie przeprowadzone rozmowy. I czuła żal, żal że nie poświęciła im więcej czasu, że zginęli przez nią, że więcej ich nie zobaczy.</p><p>Bakari, Jamin</p><p>Barrett, Germeen</p><p>Chase, Addison</p><p>Crosby, Silas</p><p>Draven, Rosamund</p><p>Draven, Talitha</p><p>Dubyansky, Alexei</p><p>Emerson, Hector</p><p>Felawa, Robert</p><p>Gladstone, Harvey J.</p><p>Grenado, Caroline</p><p>Grieco, Marcus</p><p>Laflamme, Orden</p><p>Lowe, Helen M.</p><p>Negulesco, Monica</p><p>Pakti, Abishek</p><p>Pressly, Charles</p><p>Rahman, Mandira</p><p>Tanaka, Raymond</p><p>Tucks, Carlton</p><p>Waaberi, Amina</p><p>Gdy miała już poważny problem aby się ruszać a zimno zamieniło się w całkowity ból dręczący każdą jej komórkę ciała, potykając się, ruszyła z powrotem do promu. Gdy siadła już na miejscu i dała znak do wyruszenia Alex schowała twarz w mokrych zimnych dłoniach. Ostatni raz cicho przeprosiła wszystkich swoim martwych przyjaciół, poprosiła ich o wybaczenie i pożegnała się z nimi przysięgając że nigdy ich nie zapomni. Droga powrotna na statek wydawała jej się dużo szybsza, zbyt szybka. Miała za mało czasu na uspokojenie się, za mało czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego i doprowadzenie się do porządku. Na statku czekała na nią masa pracy, nie mogła w tak złym stanie pokazać się swojej załodze. Wystarczy że była za słaba i zawiodła poprzednią swoją załogę, nie może zrobić to kolejnej. Nie ważne czy należą do Przymierza czy do Cerberusa. Byli jej załogą i nie może ich zawieść .</p><p>Gdy prom wylądował już w Normandi, nowej nie zniszczonej i porzuconej na zlodowaciałej planecie. Alex powoli wyszła na drżących nogach. Wcześniej nie czuła jak obolała, zmęczona i zużyta jest. Dopiero teraz cały ten ciężar przygniatał ją sprawiając że ledwo mogła ustać prosto. Przed sobą zobaczyła mężczyznę którego nie spodziewałaby się tu zobaczyć. Zaeed stał przy skrzyniach z zaopatrzeniem, gdy Alex wyszła chwiejnie z promu nie starając się nawet ukryć rozpaczy i zmęczenia na swojej twarzy. Nie miała siły udawać, nie przed nim. On jak nikt inny na tym statku wiedział że jest zniszczona, że ma wady. Sam jej przecież to przyznał. Powinna zapytać czy coś jest nie tak, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. W końcu wyraźnie na nią czekał a więc musiał czegoś chcieć. Nie miała jednak siły. Zaeed ku jej zdziwieniu bez słowa chwycił ją za ramiona i powoli prowadzi koło skrzyń. Delikatnie popchnął ją aby siadła na jednej z nich, wyciągnął jej z zimnych dłoni skrzynię z nieśmiertelnikami, hełmem i datapadem i położył bardzo blisko. Powoli zaczyna ściągać z niej pancerz z tym samym stalowym spokojnym spojrzeniem. Rozglądając się powoli po hangarze Alex zdała sobie sprawę że jest pusty. Nigdy nie było w nim dużo osób, zawsze jednak był ktoś naprawiający prom, rozładowujący skrzynię czy sprawdzający maszyny. Teraz obszar był zupełnie pusty, nie było nikogo prócz Zaeeda i jej. Shepard przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się czy jest to zbieg okoliczności czy wszyscy opuścili to miejsce ze względu na nią. Cichy głosik z tyłu jej głowy szeptał że chodziło o drugą możliwość. W końcu ona nie wierzy w przypadku, zwłaszcza teraz. Gdy ostatnia cześć jej zbroi upadła mokra i zimna na podłogę u jej stóp Zaeed siadł koło niej na drugiej skrzyni i przyciągnął ją co siebie. Sheaprd bardzo chętnie przytula się do niego, pomimo twardej porysowanej zbroi jaką nosił na sobie najemnik, wydawał się on Alex niesamowicie ciepły. Jej zmarznięte ciało bardzo chętnie korzystało z jego ciepła. Wychwyciła zapach papierosów i oleju do konserwacji broni. Uwielbiała jego zapach, tak samo szorstki jak on sam. Powinna pamiętać o tym żeby się nie spoufalać, że on sam twierdził że jest tutaj dla pieniędzy. Alex jednak nie była w stanie o tym pamiętać, nie gdy tak desperacko potrzebuje kogoś kto utrzyma ją na powierzchni. Nie gdy ten mężczyzna przewijał się tak często przez jej myśli. Twierdził że jest na tej misji dla pieniędzy, jakaś część jej rozsądku jednak była gotowa podważyć tę teorię. Gdyby był tu tylko dla pieniędzy to czy naprawdę zszedłby tu dzisiaj i siedział z nią teraz otaczając ją ramieniem i pozwalając aby przytulała twarz do jego szyi?</p><p>Ledwo dostrzega to że ktoś do nich podszedł, słysząc kroki Alex próbowała słabo, wyrwać się z objęć Zaeed, nie pokazać słabości przed przybyłym. Najemnik jednak tylko przyciska ją do siebie bez słowa, nie pozwalając jej się ruszyć. Drugą wolną ręką jednak wziął coś od przybyłego członka załogi. Gdy Alex oderwała nieco twarz do wytatuowanej szyi najemnika dostrzega Garrusa zabierającego jej zbroję z ziemi. Natychmiast gdy tylko turianin na nią spojrzał Shepard ponownie schowała twarz w skórze Massaniego. Wstydziła się spojrzeć w oczy swojego przyjaciela gdy jest w takim stanie. Nie chciała zobaczyć litości migającej w jego oczach. Litości lub zawodu. Wzdychając ciężko starała skupić się na cieple ciała Zaeeda. Gdy dźwięki podnoszenia pancerza ustały, tak samo jak kroki turiania a ona słyszała dźwięk zamykania windy westchnęła z ulgą. Najemnik delikatnie odrywał się od niej i przyglądając jej się uważnie podał jej kubek z czymś ciepłym i parującym.</p><p>- Napij się. - Nakazał. - Zamarzasz.</p><p>Słysząc twardy nakaz z jego ust i widząc spojrzenie niepozostawiające miejsca na kłótnie, Alex wzięła powolny łyk napoju, który okazał się herbatą. Z dużą ilością cukru, tak jak lubi. Napój powoli odmrażał ją przyjemnie spływając do jej żołądka.</p><p>- Dziękuję. - Mruknęła Alex cicho nie patrząc na najemnika.</p><p>Zaeed nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przycisnął ją bliżej siebie. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, oboje niepewni co powiedzieć i jak w tej sytuacji się zachować. Poczucie winy i żal nadal były gdzieś tam pod powierzchnią w umyśle Alex. Z Zaeedem jednak czuła się dziwnie szczerze, ból nadal tam był prawie tak samo silny jak wcześniej, teraz jednak nie musiała próbować utrzymać fasady siły. Nie chciała jej utrzymywać. Zaeed wiedział że jest zniszczona i niedoskonała, nie musi tego ukrywać, w końcu pod tym względem są do siebie bardzo podobni. Tylko że Zaeed przekształcił swoją niedoskonałość i rozpad w dziwny rodzaj siły. Odsuwa się, dystansuje, grozi i niszczy. Ona zamiast tego stara się, próbuje, udaje. W tym przypadku każdy z nich robi coś zupełnie odwrotnego.</p><p>- Zginęło dwadzieścia osób. - Mówi cicho Alex opierając się o najemnika i bawiąc się uchem pustego kubka. Herbata przyjemnie ją rozgrzała, mimo to nadal w głębi czuje coś zimnego. Nie związanego z pogodą. - Znalazłam wszystkie nieśmiertelniki.</p><p>Nie mówi o swoim hełmie ani o datapadzie. Nie jest gotowa, to zbyt osobiste. Może kiedyś, może jemu, jeśli będzie chciał usłyszeć.</p><p>- Szukałaś ich do skutku. - To nie było pytanie, nie do końca. Raczej ponure stwierdzenie.</p><p>- Gdybym ich nie znalazła...- Alex zacina się zastanawiając się czy warto powiedzieć o tym co myśli. "Równie dobrze mogłabym tam zostać, pośród tego wraku". - Musiałam je znaleźć.</p><p>Stwierdziła ciężko. To wystarczy, Alex nie sądziła aby Zaeed zrozumiał ukryty sens. Miała nadzieje że nie zrozumiał. Najemnik chrząknął wyraźnie niezadowolony.</p><p>- Obwiniasz się. - Kolejne zdanie z jego ust które nie było pytaniem.</p><p>- Wiem że to głupie. Nie ja ich zabiłam, ale byli pod moimi rozkazami. To ja miałam zginąć. Nie uwierzę że obchodziła ich cała załoga. To ja byłam kapitanem, Widmem, głupią bohaterką.</p><p>Zamiast pocieszać ją że z czasem będzie lepiej, że to nie jej wina, że nic nie mogła zrobić, Zaeed zaproponował coś czego w sumie mogła się spodziewać.</p><p>- Przekieruj swój żal na pomszczenie ich.</p><p>- Nie chce aby chęć zemsty przysłoniła mi spojrzenie na świat. - Przyznała po chwili ciszy i głębszego zastanowienia. - Zresztą nie wiem jak.</p><p>- A więc czego chcesz? Przekieruj swój żal na coś innego jeśli tak nie potrafisz. - Zaproponował spokojnie.</p><p>- Chce po prostu pokonać Żniwiarzy i Zbieraczy. Nie mogłam ich uratować, ale mogę zadbać o to żeby świat był bezpieczny. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może bliscy moje dawnej załogi przeżyją to wszystko.</p><p>- Brzmi to jak coś w twoim stylu. - Stwierdził Zaeed po chwili.</p><p>Kolejne dziesiątki minut minęły im w przyjemnej ciszy. Alex czuła że jej serce nadal jest ciężkie ale może je już udźwignąć. Zapewne wspomnienia będą nawiedzać ją jeszcze bardzo długo. Znalezione nieśmiertelniki, hełm i datapad także będą bolesnym przypomnieniem. Nieśmiertelniki odda Przymierzu, hełm i datapad jednak pomogą jej pamiętać o tym co utraciła i o tym co jeszcze może utracić jeśli się podda. Alex spojrzała kontem oka na najemnika siedzącego koło niej. Obecnie Alex siedziała już spokojnie sama, nadal jednak większość jej ciężaru opierało się na ramieniu najemnika który obecnie spokojnie palił papierosa. Patrząc na niego bardzo chciała wierzyć że jest przy nich nie tylko dla pieniędzy. Gdyby tylko przestał wysyłać sprzeczne sygnały.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Księga 1: Rozdział 15 - Wykradzione wspomnienia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard wyszła z windy do CIB zaciskając zęby i rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Miała wrażenie że dzisiaj chyba każdy członek załogi jest akurat tam gdzie ona. Teraz gdy wyglądała tak zawstydzająco. Z wysoko podniesioną głową ruszyła w stronę Jokera aby powiadomić go gdzie dokładnie ma znajdować się Normandia podczas ich małej misji. Słysząc stukot jej obcasów na metalowej podłodze pilot odwrócił swój fotel i spojrzał na nią.</p><p> - Jasna cholera, pani komandor. - Stwierdził elokwentnie Joker po czym zagwizdał. Alex spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.</p><p>- Ani słowa na temat tego głupiego kawałka materiału. - Zaznaczyła. - Zadokuj Normandię w Cytadeli i pilnuj załogi. Gdy wylecimy autem w drogę powrotną dam ci znać. </p><p> - Oczywiście. - Pokiwał głową pilot, nie wyglądał jednak jakby przywiązywał duża wagę do tego co przed chwilą powiedziała.</p><p> - Mały ptaszek powiedział mi że nasz ulubiony najemnik idzie z wami. To prawda? - Słysząc rozbawienie i lekką złośliwość Alex przewróciła oczami, uwielbiała Jokera ale czasami czuła bolesną potrzebę złamania mu kości, czy dwóch. Zanim jednak Alex zdążyła coś powiedzieć usłyszała za sobą znany głos z brytyjskim akcentem. </p><p> - Niezła kiecka. </p><p>Odwracając się za siebie Alex zamrugała zdziwiona i głośno sapnęła z wrażenia. Słyszała że za jej plecami Joker nieudolnie tłumi śmiech. Przed nią stał wyraźnie spięty Zaeed. Nie to jednak wywołało jej chwilowe zdziwienie. Tym co przykuło jej uwagę był jego ubiór. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie od garnituru i szarą koszulę, dwa ostatnie guziki po szyją miał rozpięte dzięki czemu Alex miała dokładny widok na jego wytatuowaną skórę wokół szyi. Pierwszy raz widziała go tak naprawdę bez zbroi. Dzięki temu Alex utwierdziła się w przekonaniu że bez metalowych płyt jego zbroi jest równie szeroki w barkach i umięśniony. Oczywiście w wojsku widziała dużo większych i bardziej umięśnionych żołnierzy od niego. CI jednak ze zbyt dużą ilością mięśnie nie zawsze wyglądali dobrze, czy nawet zdrowo. Zaeed prezentował się za to świetnie. Dzięki temu że jego rękawy były podwinięte do łokci widziała jego czarne tatuaże. Wiedziała już że miał je na obu rękach nie tylko na tej jednej nie całkiem zakrytej zbroją. </p><p> - Nie żeby mi to nie pochlebiało Shepard ale nie możesz tu stać cały dzień i się na mnie gapić. Mamy robotę. - Stwierdzenie najemnika wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Natychmiast zamknęła lekko rozchylone usta i odwróciła od niego wzrok zażenowana. Joker za jej plecami już otwarcie się śmiał nawet nie próbując tego ukryć. Słysząc jego śmiech Zaeed zgromił go wzrokiem.</p><p>- Mam ci przypomnieć że twoje kości są łamliwe jak suche patyki? </p><p> - Nie musisz. Zresztą masz pewnie teraz ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż znęcanie się nad kalekim pilotem.</p><p> Zauważył złośliwe odwracając się do konsoli.</p><p>- Zgadza się mam. Shepard ruszaj tą seksowną dupę. Kasumi już na ciebie czeka.Alex kiwnęła głową idąc w stronę windy, Zaeed po prostu ruszył za nią bez słowa.</p><p> On miał przylecieć kilkanaście minut po nich drugim promem. Shepard i Zaeed mieli nie być powiązani podczas tej misji. Lepiej aby nikt zbyt wcześnie nie zauważył że się znają. Mogłoby to wywołać zbyt wiele komplikacji. Wchodząc wspólnie do windy Alex poczuła zapach mocnej wody kolońskiej. Zerkając kontem oka na najemnika stojącego koło niej w zamykającej się windzie Alex westchnęła wewnętrznie. Udawanie że wszystko jest w porządku z jej uczuciami było wystarczająco trudne gdy był w zbroi i pachniał tą głupio pociągającą mieszanką papierosów i smaru. Teraz zachowywanie się normalnie wydawało się nie możliwe. Był tak blisko a jednocześnie tak daleko, jego przyjemny nie inwazyjny zapach wypełnił niewielką przestrzeń między nimi. Dłonie mrowiły ja i miała wielki problem aby trzymać je przy sobie. Zaciskając je w pięści odczuła lekkie ukłucie irytacji z powodu swoich głupich myśli i pragnień. Nie może jej nic rozpraszać, zmierzała na bardzo trudną misję infiltracyjną, miała też dodatkowo na głowie misje samobójczą, a ona zamiast myśleć na te tematy rozpływa się nad tym szorstkim najemnikiem. Jakim cudem on tak silnie na nią dział nawet specjalnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi?!</p><p>Lecąc już samochodem razem z Kasumi, Alex przypominała sobie plan oraz godziny które dwie kobiety i Zaeed spędzili obmyślając go.</p><p>- Hock handluje bronią, jest też przemytnikiem zabił mojego partnera i ukradł jego greybox. Po za tym nie jest taki zły, bogaty, charyzmatyczny, gotowy rozbić komuś czaszkę żeby wyciągnąć ukryty w niej neuroimplant. </p><p> - Hock to niezły skurwiel. - Poparł ją Zaeed siedzący przy barze. - Ale ma jedną znaczącą słabość. Kobiety. Gdybyś jednak przedstawiła się jako komandor Shepard to wyrzucił by cię natychmiastowo przez balkon. Albo sam z niego skoczył. Jak tam tworzenie fałszywej tożsamości Goto? </p><p>Złodziej uśmiechnął się spod kaptura przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na najemnika popijającego alkohol.</p><p>- Jestem aż tak przewidywalna? - Spytała rozbawiona. </p><p> - Możliwe. - Przyznał leniwie. - Za to ja nie jestem kurwa głupi. Jak inaczej ma się dostać na to przyjęcie? </p><p>Na ostre słowa najemnika Kasumi zaśmiała się kręcąc głową. Następnie wstukała coś na swoim omni-kluczu. Po chwili czując przychodzące powiadomienie Alex otworzyła swój sprzęt i spojrzała na pliki wysłane jej przez Kasumi.</p><p>- Nazywasz się Alison Gunn. Dowodzisz nie dużą ale zdolną grupą najemników w Układach Terminusa, właśnie takich osobników szanuje Hock. Załatwiłam ci niezłą reputację, akta, światków, artykuły. Nie gadaj z nim o interesach a wszystko będzie dobrze. W wolnej chwili przestudiuj akta i informację które ci podesłałam. </p><p>Alex pokiwała głową przeglądając pobieżnie to co wysłała jej złodziejka. Było tego naprawdę sporo, Kasumi się postarała.</p><p> To chyba dobry moment żeby wyjawić kilka szczegółów. - Zauważyła Alex wyłączając swój omni-klucz i ponownie patrząc na złodziejkę. </p><p> - Nasz kumpel Hoch urządza przyjęcie dla najbliższych przyjaciół. Kilkudziesięciu najgorszych kłamców, oszustów i morderców jakich można spotkać. Wszyscy przyniosą gospodarzowi prezenty. Zaeed jako że świetnie się tam komponuje. - Złodziejka zignorowała prychnięcie i ciche narzekania Zaeeda ciągnęła dalej. - Przynajmniej w teorii, da mu bardzo ciekawe, nielegalne informację na temat planowych zbiorowych sabotaży kilku jego większych przedsiębiorstw oraz zaproponuje mu pomoc. Za bardzo duże pieniądze. Hock zna Zaeed więc zapewne wie że takie imprezy go nie interesują jeśli nie może czegoś zyskać. Gdyby przybył na imprezę tak po prostu Hock mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Twoim prezentem będzie cudny złoty posąg twojego starego kumpla Sarena. </p><p>W tym momencie jej przemowę całkowicie przerwał Zaeed. </p><p> - Poczekaj chwile. Czemu Saren? - Spytał najemnik zakładając ramiona na piersi i unosząc brwi.- Hock tego nie zrozumie. Nie mogłaś sobie darować tego małego krypto żaru który zrozumiemy tylko my? </p><p>Na jego słowa Kasumi ponownie zachichotała rozbawiona. </p><p> - Może trochę. - Przyznała po chwili zadowolona. - Ale nie o to głównie chodziło. W środku będzie wasza broń i pancerze. Możecie zatrzymać pistolety, tylko ich nie wyciągajcie. Nie będą się was czepiać z powodu broni krótkiej. Hock korzysta z usług Zaćmienia. Będą obstawiali jego przyjęcie, bądźcie ostrożni. Horda nie interesuje się takimi zleceniami a Vido Santiago jest zbyt głupi oraz ostatnimi czasy ktoś poważnie przerzedził jego szeregi. Według moich informatorów byłaś to ty oraz pożar w rafinerii na jakieś planecie. </p><p>Przypominając sobie okropną misję z Zaeedam Alex skrzywiła się. </p><p> - Zaeed miał porachunki. - Stwierdziła krótko Alex. Złodziejka przeniosła wzrok zaintrygowana na najemnika. Massani przez kilka chwil uparcie milczał starając się przestraszyć i zniechęcić Kasumi spoglądając na nią bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Ona jednak nie wydawała się bardzo zaniepokojona wręcz śmiercionośnym wzrokiem Zaeeda.</p><p> - Założyliśmy Słońca, po jakiś czasie mnie wychujał i próbował zabić. Koniec śpiewki. Nie interesuj się. - Warknął patrząc w dno swojej szklanki. </p><p> - Ty założyłeś...? Ciekawe. Nie mnie oceniać. - Przyznała nieco zaintrygowana. Natychmiast jednak wróciła do omawiania planu. - Gdy będziemy już w środku, poszukamy skarbca Hocka gdzieś na tyłach sali balowej. Złamiemy zabezpieczenia i zaczniemy się z nimi rozprawiać. Posąg, wasza broń i zbroje powinny wtedy być już w środku. Potem pozostanie nam już tylko odzyskanie greyboxu Keijiego. Będę mogła go wreszcie pożegnać. Słysząc ból i smutek którego w żaden sposób Kasumi nie była w stanie zamaskować Alex zastanowiła się jak bliski był jej ten mężczyzna. I jak bardzo jego śmierć musiała ją boleć. Nie miała nigdy kogoś takiego aby móc w ogóle sobie wyobrazić stratę kogoś kogo nawet się kochał. Po sposobie w jaki Kasumi mówiła o Keijim Alex byłaby naprawdę zdziwiona gdyby złodziejka zaprzeczyła tymże uczuciom. To co miała z Kaidanem nie było miłością, pociąg, obustronne przyciąganie, ale nie miłość. Gdyby mieli więcej czasu, gdyby nie musieli ścigać Sarena, gdyby nie umarła. Gdyby on nie powiedział tego wszystkiego na Horzyoncie. On ją podobno kochał, mimo że kochający mężczyzna nie powinien mówić tego wszystkiego i wątpić w swoją kobitę. Alex nie czuła wtedy do niego miłość. To wszystko było wtedy zbyt świeże. A przed Kaidanem miała tylko parę krótkich związków które nie były niczym zbyt głębokim. Nigdy nie kochała żadnego mężczyzny. Bardzo jednak współczuła złodziejce, mimo że nie wiedziała jak to jest kochać i stracić. </p><p> - Keiji musiał dla ciebie wiele znaczyć. - Zauważyła delikatnie Shepard. </p><p> - To takie oczywiste? - Spytała gorzko złodziejka patrząc na swoje dłonie. - Greybox Keijiego zawiera bezcenne osobiste wspomnienia. To wszystko co po nim pozostało, ale odkryte przez niego tajemnica jest niebezpieczna. Inaczej w ogóle nie prosiłabym cię o to.</p><p>- Zawartość greyboxu naprawdę jest warta dla Hocka aż tak wiele? - Spytała Alex. Nie wątpiła że dla Kasumi jest on zapewne bezcenny. Pamiątka utraconej miłości. </p><p> - Zawiera wspomnienia Keijiego, wszystkie kody i plany jakie kiedykolwiek wykradł. I pamięć o spędzonym ze mną czasie. W śród tych wspomnień jest skradziona przez niego tajemnica. Nie powiedział jaka, ale to przez nią zginął. </p><p> - Nie musisz koniecznie wiedzieć jaka to tajemnica Shepard. - Odezwał się Massani ze swojego miejsca. Alex zamrugała przypominając sobie że mężczyzna jest nadal w pomieszczeniu. - Hock nie zawracałby sobie głowy czymś co nie miałoby wartości. Coś do szantażu, wzbogacenia się, osiągnięcia większej władzy, uratowania własnej dupy. </p><p> Gdy ich auto już wylądowało i Alex, niestety samotnie. Weszła do posiadłości Hocka poczuła pierwsze ukłucia zdenerwowania. Nie zajmowała się takimi misjami, nie umiała tak działać. Kasumi nie została wpuszczona, przy wejściu spotkała jednak Hocka, i na pierwszy rzut oka mogła już powiedzieć że wyglądał na obleśnego typa. Możliwe że chodziło w tym przypadku o sposób w jaki patrzył na nią. Skórzana sukienka bez rękawów do uda, zapinana z przodu z wielkim dekoltem pozostawiała dużo miejsca na fantazję. A głodny obrzydliwy wzrok Hocka tylko ją w tym utwierdził. Po piętnastu minutach Alex udało się w końcu znaleźć schody w dół z tyłu sali balowej. Wejście do skarbca Hocka. Niestety podczas tych piętnastu minut zmuszona byłą mieszać się z tłumem gości. Oczywiście kilka dni wcześniej Kasumi dała jej pliki gości i najważniejsze informacje o nich. Złodziejka zadbała również o to. Tak więc wiedziała mniej więcej kim jest większość zgromadzonych. Czytała ich akta, akta pełne morderstwa, wykorzystywania ludzi, porwań, znęcania się, oszustw i przekrętów. I mimo tego że patrząc na nich i uśmiechając się fałszywie Alex w głębi czuła ogromne obrzydzenie i odrazę to unikanie mówienia o sobie było zaskakująco i dziecinnie łatwe. Oni wszyscy chcieli mówić tylko o sobie, o swoich dokonaniach, o swojej pozycji i pieniądzach. </p><p>Dyskretnie rozglądając się czy wokół nikogo nie było Alex niepostrzeżenie zeszła schodami w dół. Gdy znalazła się już w niewielkim korytarzu zobaczyła tylko jedne szerokie drzwi. Kasumi pojawiła się koło niej wyłączając swój taktyczny płaszcz. Następnie złodziejka złamała zabezpieczenia drzwi i kobiety stanęły przed prawdziwymi chronionymi drzwiami do skarbca. </p><p> - Ładnie. - Stwierdziła Kasumi rozglądając się po ciasnym wnętrzu. Przy ścianie stał pomnik Sarena, prezent od Alison Gunn. - Jest tego więcej niż się spodziewałam. Zamek głosowy chroniony hasłem, bariery kinetyczne, czujnik DNA, chyba seria EX-700. Wszystko czego potrzeba do ochrony skarbca. Złodziejka stanęła przed wrotami przyglądając im się w zamyśleniu. </p><p> - Będzie z tym jakiś problem? - Spytała Alex poddenerwowana. </p><p> - Nie obrażaj mnie. - Zbeształa ją zamyślona Kasumi. - Potrzebujemy próbki głosu do zamka, więc musisz trochę pogawędzić z Hockiem. Trzeba też znaleźć hasło. DNA? Łatwizna, w prywatnych pokojach Hocka na pewno nie zabraknie materiału genetycznego. A bariera? Wystarczy odciąć zasilanie, jeśli je znajdziemy. </p><p>Gdy Alex wróciła już do sali balowej zobaczyła jak zbliża się do niej Zaeed. </p><p> - Znaleźliśmy skarbiec. - Odezwała się Alex cicho gdy Massani był już wystarczająco blisko.</p><p> - Wiem, Goto już mnie powiadomiła czego potrzebujemy do jego otwarcia. I cholernie mi się to nie podoba. - Mruknął Zaeeda cicho. </p><p> - Jak zwykle. - Zauważyła łagodnie Alex. - Ja i Kasumi dostaniemy się do kwater ochrony i poszukamy hasła, ty pomyszkuj w miarę niezauważenie i znajdź wyłącznik zasilania. </p><p>Gdy Massani już się oddalił Alex ruszyła na tyły sali balowej i zobaczyła naprzeciw siebie drzwi do pomieszczeń ochrony. Gdy tylko się do nich zbliżyła usłyszała w komunikatorze głos Kasumi.</p><p>- Złamałam zabezpieczenie pierwszych drzwi. Wejdź przez nie jak najszybciej. </p><p>W pomieszczeniu było tylko dwóch strażników. Wystarczyły dwa strzały oddane z pistoletu z tłumikiem i najemnicy Zaćmienia leżeli martwi na ziemi. Kasumi natychmiast zaczęła przeglądać komputer. Alex rozejrzała się po biurku. Na szczęście było uporządkowane i puste, leżał na nim tylko jeden datapad w dodatku nie zaszyfrowany. </p><p> - Hasło do skarbca brzmi Peruggia. - Stwierdziła Alex po chwili wyłączając i odkładając datapada.</p><p>- Nazwisko typa który ukradł Mona Lise. - Zauważyła z politowaniem Kasumi. - Wynośmy się stąd zanim ktoś się zorientuje.</p><p>Ponownie wracając na sale balową i mieszając się z gośćmi Alex słyszała strzępki różnych rozmów.</p><p>- Słyszałaś że Archanioł podobno nie żyje. Albo gdzieś wyjechał. Mniejsza o szczegóły. Cieszę się że śmieć już zniknął z radaru.</p><p>- Słyszałeś że Vido Santiago został zaatakowany. </p><p> - Przez kogo?</p><p>- Nie uwierzysz. Przez Zaeeda Massaniego. Jest tutaj, podobno przekazał Donovanowi jakieś ważne informację.</p><p>- Wściekły brudny kundel, ktoś powinien już dawno zrobić z nim porządek. </p><p> - Chodzą słychy że komandor Shepard żyje.</p><p> - To tylko głupie pobożne życzenia. Na szczęście.</p><p>Po kilku kolejnych minutach podczas których Alex starała się nie wybuchnąć słuchając strzępków różnych rozmów na temat niektórych jej członków drużyny, jej samej czy różnych przekrętów w jej komunikatorze odezwał się głos Zaeeda. </p><p> - Bariery kinetyczne zdjęte. - Oznajmił najemnik. - Szybko i cicho. </p><p> - Jestem dumna staruszku. - Stwierdziła wesoło Kasumi. - Mamy hasło. Jeszcze tylko próbka głosu i DNA. Tym zajmie się Shep. </p><p>O dziwko Alex nie musiała nawet podchodzić i prosić Hocka o rozmowę. Gdy była już na środku sali balowej niedaleko miejsca gdzie stał Hock, ten sam do niej podszedł. </p><p> - Panno Gunn. Mam nadzieję że dobrze się pani bawi. - Przywitał się Hock podchodząc bliżej. </p><p> - Piękne otoczenie, ludzie na poziomie oraz świetny gospodarz. - Zamruczała Alex uśmiechając się słodko do Hocka. - Nie mogłabym wymyślić przyjemniejszego miejsca na spędzenie dzisiejszego popołudnia. </p><p> - Rozumiem. - Przyznał powoli Hock lustrując ją powoli od góry do dołu. - Więc podoba się pani panno Gunn moja posiadłość? </p><p> - Elegancja, wyczucie i idealna kompozycja. - Wyliczała powoli Alex patrząc Hockowi prosto w oczy. Nigdy nie była dobra we flircie a to było wręcz obleśne. On był obleśny. </p><p> - Może zechce pani obejrzeć moje prywatne pomieszczenia. Są dużo lepiej urządzone niż te sale. - Stwierdził Hock robiąc krok w przód. Alex wewnętrznie prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. On się nawet nie krył w swoich motywach.</p><p>- Bardzo chętnie panie Hock. - Zamruczała muskając dłonią jego ramie. </p><p> - Co za frajer. - Odezwała się Kasumi przez komunikator. - Ale to dobra okazja do zdobycia jego DNA. </p><p>Gdy Hock i Shepard przemierzyli już sale balową i weszli do prywatnych pokoi Hock od razu włożył rękę Shepard pod spódnice. Powstrzymując chęć wzdrygnięcia się Alex przybliżyła się do Hocka złapała go za szyję i zaczęła go z mściwą satysfakcją dusić. Na szczęście Hock okazał się osobą która ma żałośnie mało siły i nie był w stanie się uwolnić. Rzęził, kaszlała i jęczał starając się uwolnić. Gdy padł już nieprzytomny na podłogę Alex wyrwała mu włos z głowy. Kopnęła w brzuch za to że wsadził jej rękę tam gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinien, poprawiła sukienkę i ruszyła ponownie do wyjścia. </p><p>Następnie ruszyła do miejsca spotkania, przed wejściem do skrbca. Okazało się że Kasumi i Zaeeda już tam na nią czekali.</p><p>- Mam włos. - Oznajmiła zadowolona Alex. </p><p> - Z głowy? - Upewniła się Kasumi rozbawiona. Po jej słowach Zaeed zaczął coś bardzo cicho mruczeć pod nosem. </p><p> - Oczywiście że z głowy! - Warknęła Alex oburzone. - A o czym wasza dwójka myślała?! </p><p>Kasumi pokiwała głową a Zaeed odwrócił wzrok wyraźnie skrzywiony. </p><p> - Dusiłam go dopóki nie stracił przytomności a potem wyrwałam mu włos. Z głowy . Jezu! </p><p> - Widzisz staruszku. - Zwróciła się do Zaeeda Kasumi. - Swoje ciało zostawia dla kogoś ważniejszego. </p><p>Po tych słowach Kasumi posłała Alex porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i krzywy uśmiech. Shepard zarumienił się patrząc wściekła na złodzieja. Nie miała na myśli Zaeeda. Na pewno. Z drugiej strony była złodziejem i lubiła zbierać nie tylko przedmioty ale tez i informację. Alex naprawdę desperacko trzymała się myśli że Kasumi nie zauważyła jej małej fascynacji najemnikiem.</p><p> - Nie obchodzi mnie z kim Shepard chce sypiać. - Warknął zdenerwowany najemnik patrząc na drzwi skarbca. Jego dziwnie jadowity ton głosu sprawił że serce Alex boleśnie się ścisnęło. Gdyby tylko wiedział. </p><p>Gdy ubrali się w zbroje, znaleźli się już w skarbciu i odszukali Graybox po chwili na wielkim holograficznym ekranie pojawił się Hock. Był rozczochrany, blady i widać było na jego szyi odciski palców Alex. Podczas jego bezsensownych gróźb w stronę Kasumi, Zaeeda i Alex najemnik rozglądał się znudzony po rzeźbach mając broń w ręku. Po chwili namysłu wycelował w jedną z dziwnych rzeźb i pociągnął za spust. Hock krzyknął z mieszanką szoku i furii w głosie.</p><p>- Pożałujesz tego Massani. Zdechniesz jak pies którym jesteś. Ty i twoja dziwka! </p><p> - To że jest na tyle mądra i nie chciał skoczyć ci na chuj to nie moja wina. - Zauważył Zaeed obrzydzony. - A teraz spierdalaj bo nie mam zamiaru dłużej na ciebie patrzeć. </p><p>Ekran zniknął a przez boczne drzwi wyszła im na przeciw duża grupa najemników Zaćmienia.</p><p>- Jaka szkoda że to nie Błękitne Słońca. - Stwierdził Zaeed chowając się za jedną z gablot. </p><p> - Nie marudź tylko strzelaj. - Upomniała go Alex. </p><p> - Na wschodzie jest lądowisko. Wynośmy się stąd. - Krzyknęła do nich Kasumi. Alex włączyła komunikator na kanał Normandii.</p><p>- Joker wyślij nam prom. Mamy tu małą zadymę! - Nakazała Alex słysząc jak jej towarzysze masakrują kolejnych najemników. </p><p> - Zrozumiałem. - Potwierdził pilot krótko. - Mam współrzędne. </p><p>Kasumi ukrywając się w cieniu i używająca płaszcza taktycznego, Zaeed robiący wokół siebie mnóstwo zamieszania i zostawiający  masę trupów oraz Alex używająca snajperki. Dobre dopasowanie i uzupełnianie nawzajem braków w swojej taktyce. Ani najemnicy Zaćmienia ani bandy mechów nie były w stanie ich zatrzymać. Na lądowisku natknęli się na kolejną grupę zaćmienia z mechami LOKI u boku. Była właśnie w trakcie wykańczania ostatniego najemnika gdy Zaeed skoczył na nią i przytoczyli się oboje za pobliskie auto, w momencie gdy grad pocisków przeciął powietrze dokładnie tam gdzie stała chwile temu Alex. Okazało się że odpowiedzialnym za to był Hoch w śmigłowcu A-61 Mantis. A Zaeed Massani właśnie uratował jej życie. </p><p>Zespół rozproszył się aby przygotować się do starcia. Alex i Zaeed wyłaniali się co chwilę z ukrycia aby ostrzeliwać śmigłowiec. Kasumi włączyła swój taktyczny płaszcz i zniknęła. Tylko po to aby po chwili pojawić się w powietrzu skacząc na przód śmigłowca. Uszkodziła go i uskoczyła na ziemię w samą porę, przed tym jak śmigłowiec wyleciał w powietrze.</p><p> - Satysfakcjonujący widok. - Przyznał Zaeed po chwili wychodząc z ukrycia. </p><p> - To prawda. - Przyznała Alex podchodząc do Zaeeda. - Obleśny typ. Swoją drogą. Dziękuję za uratowanie skóry. </p><p> - Ty miałaś moje plecy niezliczoną ilość razy. To sprawiedliwe. - Stwierdził spokojnie odwracając się i podchodząc do skrzyń na lądowisku. </p><p>Podczas lotu promem Kasumi zniszczyła greybox, zrobiła to jednak z ciężkim sercem. Alex widziała ile bólu sprawiło jej zniszczenie jedynych wspomnień o ukochanym jakie miała. Zaeed w tym czasie aby dać dwóm kobietom nieco prywatności siedział koło pilota za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Gdy wrócili już na Normandię Kasumi natychmiast zniknęła, zapewne aby wszystko przemyśleć i opatrzyć stare rany które znów się rozwarły po odnalezieniu greyboxu. Zaeed również ruszył do siebie bez słowa, widziała w jego ruchach sztywność i zdenerwowanie. Mogła się tylko domyślać czym było spowodowane. W końcu Zaeed nie lubi takich przyjęć a starcie ze śmigłowcem zapewne jego niechęci względem tej misji nie zmniejszyło. Następnie sama ruszyła do swojej kabiny żeby się przebrać. Ta sukienka była okropna i Alex naprawdę nie chciała mieć jej na sobie dłużej niż to konieczne. Gdy była już przebrana w wygodniejsze ubrania wysłała wiadomość do taty że mają greybox Keijiego Okudy, jednego z ich agentów oraz że został już zniszczony i nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia. Powiadomiła go również o śmierci Donovana Hocka. Po kilkunastominutowym wymienianiem wiadomości z tatą Alex wyłączyła omni-klucz i siadła przy biurku aby sprawdzić swoje wiadomości. Znalazła tylko jedną nieprzeczytaną wiadomość, już sam jej temat sprawił że poczuła jak wzbiera się w niej niepokój. "Co do Horyzontu". Niewiele osób wiedziało że była na Horyzoncie. Człowiek Iluzja, załoga jej statku, koloniści których udało się uratować, jej tata oraz Kaidan. Miała nadzieję że są to kolejne podziękowania od jakiegoś wyrozumiałego kolonisty. Na pewno nie Kaidan do niej napisał. Oby to nie był on. Zdenerwowana otworzyła wiadomość z duszą na ramieniu. </p><p>Shepard,przepraszam za moje słowa na Horyzoncie. Potrzebowałem dwóch lat żeby się pozbierać po tym co stało się z tobą i Normandią. Potrzebowałem wiele czasu żeby zwalczyć poczucie winy; wstyd że przeżyłem. W końcu kumple przekonali mnie do wypad na drinka z pewną lekarką na Cytadeli. To nic poważnego, ale zaczynam znowu żyć.Potem zobaczyłem ciebie i wszystko znowu wywróciło się do góry nogami.Stałaś na przeciwko mnie, ale byłaś z Cerberusem. Chyba już nie wiem kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Pamiętasz w ogóle tamtą noc na Ilos?Dla mnie znaczyła ona bardzo wiele...może dla ciebie też. Ale wiele pozmieniało się przez ostatnie dwa lata i nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić. Ale proszę - uważaj na siebie. Widziałem śmierć zbyt wielu ludzi - na Eden Prime, Virmirze, na Horyzoncie, na Normandii. Nie mogę cię stracić po raz drugi. Jeśli wciąż jesteś kobietą którą pamiętam, wiem, że znajdziesz sposób, aby powstrzymać ataki Zbieraczy. Ale Cerberus to zbyt niebezpieczni ludzie aby móc im zaufać. Miej się na baczności.Kiedy wszystko się uspokoi, może...sam nie wiem. Po prostu uważaj.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                Kaidan</p><p>Czytając dwukrotnie wiadomość Alex poczuła ból, zawód i zdenerwowanie. Od razu rozpoczął od przeprosin i to ją bardzo ucieszyło. Chętnie by je przyjęła, gdyby nie dalsza część wiadomości. "Potrzebowałem dwóch lat żeby się pozbierać po tym co stało się z tobą i Normandią. Potrzebowałem wiele czasu żeby zwalczyć poczucie winy; wstyd że przeżyłem." Zwalanie swojego błędu i zachowanie na wszystko inne. Rozumiała że ciężko przeżył katastrofę i śmierć części załogi. Ona sama czuła coś bardzo podobnego. Wskrzeszono ją, lecz dwudziestka dobrych ludzi nadal nie żyje, z jej winy. Ona była kapitanem, chciano jej śmierci. Wiedziała jak to jest czuć z tego powodu wstyd i mieć pretensję do samego siebie. "W końcu kumple przekonali mnie do wypad na drinka z pewną lekarką na Cytadeli. To nic poważnego, ale zaczynam znowu żyć." Po jakimś czasie stanął na nogi, bardzo cieszyła się że odżył, poszedł dalej. Nie czuła się źle że postanowił się zacząć z kimś spotykać, że chciał ułożyć sobie życie. Zasłużył na to a ona nie zamierzała być samolubna. Nie żyła przez dwa lata a Kaidan zasłużył na szczęście. To pierwszej części listu nie miała zastrzeżeń rozumiała co chciał przekazać. Zabolała ją cała reszta listu. "Potem zobaczyłem ciebie i wszystko znowu wywróciło się do góry nogami.Stałaś na przeciwko mnie, ale byłaś z Cerberusem. Chyba już nie wiem kim naprawdę jesteśmy." Czemu miała wrażenie że chciał napisać coś zupełnie innego, że te słowa chowały pod sobą drugie znaczenie. Nie chodziło o nich, chodziło o nią. Nie wiedział kim jest. Dlaczego tak samolubie wpychał ją w szeregi Cerberusa i antagonizuje? Sam napisał jak było mu trudno. Czemu więc nie pomyślał o tym jak ona się czuła? Jak trudno jej było gdy obudziła się i dowiedziała że kolonie są porywane a Cerbeus ze wszystkich ludzi i organizacji przywrócił ją do życia."Pamiętasz w ogóle tamtą noc na Ilos?Dla mnie znaczyła ona bardzo wiele...może dla ciebie też. Ale wiele pozmieniało się przez ostatnie dwa lata i nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić." Oczywiście że pamiętała te noc. Jak mógł być tak samolubny i okrutny aby sądzić coś innego? Nie kochała go ale ta noc z nim wiele dla niej znaczyła. Był dla niej ważny. Kaidan znał ją więc dlaczego napisał te słowa? Jakby twierdząc że się bawiła, ich relacją, nim, jego uczuciami. "Nie mogę cię stracić po raz drugi. Jeśli wciąż jesteś kobietą którą pamiętam, wiem, że znajdziesz sposób, aby powstrzymać ataki Zbieraczy. Ale Cerberus to zbyt niebezpieczni ludzie aby móc im zaufać."Jeśli wciąż jest kobietą którą pamięta? Oczywiście że nią jest. Pytała się Tali, Garrusa, Jokera i Doktor Chakwas czy jest taka jak kiedyś, czy się nie zmieniła. Czy oni jej nie zmienili . Bała się tego i chciała się upewnić że jest tym kim była. Że nadal jest sobą. Każdy z nich bez wahania powiedział jej że nadal jest tym kim była. Że taką ją zapamiętali, że odbudowanie przez Cerberusa nie zmieniło jej. Widziała w oczach każdego z nich twardą pewność podczas wypowiadania tych słów. Pytała nawet o coś podobnego swojego tatę podczas jednej z bezsennych nocy, gdy zadzwonił do niego potrzebując wsparcia. Pomimo późnej pory miał dla niej czas, słuchał cierpliwie i pomagał jak mógł. Powiedział że nadal jest jego córką, taką jak zapamiętał, że Cerberus jej nie zmienił. Że nadal ją kocha i że jej ufa. Czemu każdy oprócz niego mówił jej że się nie zmieniła, każdy z nich jej ufał i wiedział kim jest. Tylko nie Kaidan. Sama już nie wiedziała czy doszukuje się drugiego dna w każdym jego słowie czy po prostu ono tam jest. Ale nie potrafiła nie myśleć o innym znaczeniu tej części. "Cerberus to zbyt niebezpieczni ludzie aby móc im zaufać." Ty jesteś z Cerberusem, więc nie ufam tobie. Jej niepewność podsycał jeszcze fakt że wszędzie pisał o nieufności do Cerbeusa o tym że ona z nimi była. Nigdy ani razu nie napisał że ufa jej pomimo tego że na razie jest przy Cerberusie. Widziała jedynie żal do niej i pretensję słabo ukryte pod przeprosinami. Przepraszał jednocześnie wybielając się i zrzucając winę za swoje zachowanie na Cerberus i między wierszami, na nią. Była na niego zła i czuła rozczarowanie. jeśli ktoś zmienił się przez te dwa lata to on, nie ona. Kaidan sprzed dwóch lat nigdy nie napisał by do niej takiej wiadomości. Alex spojrzała na akwarium w którym pływały spokojnie zakupione przez nią rybki. Przypomniała sobie słowa Zaeeda gdy razem pili po fiasku na Horyzoncie. </p><p>Traktował cię jak pieprzoną ikonę. Postawił cię na piedestale jak cholerną woskową figurkę a gdy zrobiłaś coś co moralnie mu się nie spodobało nie wytrzymał. Nie traktował cię jak człowieka tylko jak symbol, sądzę że nigdy prawdziwie cię nie kochał. Kochał chorą fantazje którą sobie stworzył, święty ideał moralności do którego szarpał się jak napalony chłopiec. Zresztą w moich oczach tym właśnie jest, chłopcem, nie mężczyzną. </p><p>Czy to możliwe i Zaeed miał więcej racji niż na początku sądziła? Wiedziała że Kaidan bardzo ją podziwiał i szanował za to co zrobiła. Często widziała w jego oczach ogromny szacunek i zachwyt gdy myślał że ona nie patrzy. Czy to możliwe że tak naprawdę nie kochał Aleksandrę Shepard? Tylko Komandor Shepard. Bohaterkę, ikonę, symbol. Czy to o to chodziło? Nie zakochał się w jej osobowości, charakterze sposobie bycia, tylko w jej tytułach i osiągnięciach? Często powtarzał jaka jest niesamowita, jak jest z niej dumny jak bardzo ją podziwia. Ta adoracja i uwielbienie w jego oczach jeszcze się nasiliły po uratowaniu Cytadeli. Sądziła jednak że jest to zwykła dumna że im się udało, że jej się udało. A może chodziło tylko o to że stała się jeszcze większym bohaterem, symbolem. Teraz nie jest już tak często postrzegana jako bohaterka, teraz przez wielu jest synonimem zdrajcy. Czując narastającą frustrację Alex zamknęła terminal.Musiała się czymś zająć, jej pierwszą myślą było odwiedzenie Zaeeda. Jego stoicka postawa zawsze działała na nią uspokajająco. Tak samo jak jego głęboki głos i ciekawe historie jakimi się z nią dzielił. Nie powinna jednak do niego iść. To on był częścią jej problemu z Kaidanem. Nie tęskniła już za Alenko tak jak dawniej z jego powodu. Nie czuła się w żaden sposób źle że zaczął spotykać się z kimś innym. Ale za bardzo go lubiła i z dnia na dzień była tym coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Po kilku chwilach przegrywając walkę z samą sobą Alex ruszyła do windy, włączyła przycisk prowadzący na czwarty pokład i oparła się o tylną ścianę gdy drzwi windy już się zamknęły. Gdy weszła już do pomieszczenia które zajmował Zaeed zobaczyła go z datapadem z ręku siedzącego naprzeciw wejścia przy swoim monitoringu. Słysząc otwieranie się drzwi obrócił się na krześle twarzą do niej.Tym co zainteresowało ją dużo bardziej niż jego obecne zajęcie, był jego ubiór. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie wrócił do swojej zbroi. Miał na sobie czarny tank top dzięki któremu Alex widziała całe jego nagie ramiona poznaczone czarnymi tatuażami. Jego spodniami były długie szerokie bojówki w kolorach moro. Alex przystanęła w drzwiach przyglądając mu się i czując że jej serce wybrało akurat ten moment żeby zacząć rozbijać się o jej kletkę piersiową. Najwyraźniej nie tylko w garniturze wygląda diabelnie dobrze. </p><p> - Widzę że już bez kiecki i szpilek. - Przywitał ją odkładając datapad. </p><p> - Tak. Cieszę się że mogłam to zdjąć. - Przyznała odwracając od niego wzrok. Zastanawiała się wcześniej dlaczego nie ma na sobie swojej zbroi. Teraz spoglądając na stół warsztatowy przy wejściu już zrozumiała czemu nie ma jej na sobie. Najwyraźniej postanowił poddać ją konserwacji. </p><p> - Podczas drogi powrotnej z posiadłości Hocka wydawałeś się czymś wkurzony. - Przyznała po chwili. - Chodziło o coś konkretnego?</p><p>Jeśli już tu była mogła zrobić jedną z najlepszych rzeczy aby przestać myśleć o swoich problemach z Kaidanem. Zająć się problemami innych.  </p><p>- Nie specjalnie. - Przyznał po chwili przyglądania jej się. - Mówiłem ci że nie lubię takich cholernych przyjęć. A to było wyjątkowo koszmarne. Alex pokiwała głową na znak zgody, cały czas jednak błądząc myślami między Kaidanem a Zaeedem. Zaeed traktował ją zupełnie inaczej niż Kaidan. Nie widział w niej ideału, wydawało jej się jakby naprawdę widział ją jako Alex Shepard, bohaterkę ale też zwykłego człowieka. Szczerze mówiąc tak samo jak była tym człowiekiem zaintrygowana, tak samo był nim zmęczona. Albo raczej swoimi uczuciami względem niego. Sądziła że nim samym raczej nigdy by się nie zmęczyła czy znudziła. Obserwowaniem go, słuchaniem jego głosu, poznawaniem jego przeszłości. Była zmęczona zastanawianiem się co on tak naprawdę o niej myśli? Co czuje? Czy naprawdę jest tu tylko dla pieniędzy? Była też zmęczona udawaniem że on wcale ją nie fascynuje, zmęczona budzeniem się w nocy nie z koszmaru a raczej ze snu podczas którego czuła jego dłonie na swojej skórze. Była zmęczona z powtarzania samej sobie że te uczucia w końcu przeminą, mimo że nadal tam pozostawały tak samo silne. Nie byli na statku Przymierza, nie istniały wokół nich żadne zasady na temat zbytniego spoufalania. Mimo to tym także się zasłaniała przez długi czas. Gdyby spróbowała i sprawdziła co tak naprawdę między nimi jest to mogłoby zrobić się naprawdę niezręcznie a jej samolubne zachowanie mogły by zakłócić balans w ich drużynie. Mimo że wiedziała że zarówno ona jak i on potrafią pracować jako profesjonaliści. W końcu niezliczoną ilość razy widziała go na polu walki czy nawet po za nim. </p><p>Była tak zajęta swoimi myślami że nie usłyszała tego co Zaeed do niej mówił ani zauważyła gdy wstał i podszedł do niej. Dopiero gdy delikatnie poklepał ją w ramię uniosła głowę nieco wyżej i dostrzegła jego zaciekawione spojrzenie i zdała sobie sprawę że najemnik stoi naprzeciwko niej. Z tej odległości czuła zapach jego wody kolońskiej której użył specjalnie do przyjęcie oraz wypalonego papierosa. Już od dawna była strasznie zmęczona udawaniem i okłamywaniem siebie. Nie mogła już tego znieść, podjęła decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Sprawdzi na czym stoi i uspokoi swoje uczucia raz a dobrze. Będzie odważna, ten jeden raz. Jeśli wszystko spieprzy i nadszarpnie tę ich dziwną przyjaźń która między nimi zaczęła się tworzyć. Trudno, przynajmniej będzie wiedziała na czym stoi .Ponownie spoglądając w jego dwukolorowe oczy Alex zrobiła krok w przód, tak że jej piersi prawie ocierały się o jego klatkę. Następnie nie czekając na nic więcej jedną ręką złapała go za szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, najemnik pokonał swój szok w przeciągu kilku sekund i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki. Przycisnął ją do siebie jedną rękę trzymając na jej biodrze a drugą zaplatając w jej włosy. Alex przytuliła się do niego bardziej zarzucając mu obie ręce na szyję i delektując się zalewem uczuć. Jego usta były niesamowicie miękkie i ciepłe oraz zdecydowanie wiedział jak całkować żeby kobiecie zmiękły kolana. Przejechał językiem po jej dolnej wardze żądając w ten sposób aby je uchyliła. Gdy to uczyniła jego język zaatakował jej splatając się w szybkim chaotycznym tańcu. Gdy oderwali się od siebie zdyszani Alex spojrzała niepewnie w oczy najemnika, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku że pomyliła sygnały, że przesadziła. Nie znalazła w jego oczach jednak nic oprócz głodu i żądzy. Jego wzrok po chwili ponownie wylądował na jej ustach, nachylił się i ponownie złączył ich wargi. Alex jęknęła w jego usta z rozkoszy przenosząc jedną rękę z jego karku do włosów i przeczesując je palcami. Wszelkie obawy i zahamowania jakie miała kilka chwil wcześniej uleciały w niebyt, zastąpione wzmagającym się pożądaniem. Wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony najemnik chwycił ją nieco mocniej w talii i podniósł do góry nie przerywając pocałunku. Shepard natychmiast zaplotła swoje nogi w jego talii przytulając się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Po kilku chwilach najemnik obrócił się i posadził ją na niewielkim biurku uprzednio zrzucając na ziemie wszystko, tak że znajdował się na nim tylko jego monitoring. Niespokojne dłonie Shepard po kilku chwilach zaczęły zmieniać swoją lokalizację. Zniecierpliwiona jeździła nimi po piersi i brzuchu Zaeeda sprawdzając każdą krzywiznę jego twardych mięśni. Szeroką pierś, umięśniony brzuch, twarde żebra. Po kilku chwilach Zaeedowi chyba także przestały wystarczać same pocałunki, odrywając się od jej ust przeniósł się na szyję obsypując gładką skórę pocałunkami i delikatnymi ugryzieniami. Na jego działanie Alex przymknęła oczy mrucząc zadowolona czując jak najemnik ssie wrażliwą skórę. Gdyby była w stanie myśleć logicznie zapewne zaniepokoiłaby się faktem że Massani zostawia ślady w tak widocznym miejscu. Jako że jednak obecnie jej umysł był całkowicie przejęty przez pożądanie, a w dole jej brzucha powoli rozniecał się znajomy ogień, jedyną jej myślą na jego działania było zadowolenie że postanowił naznaczyć ją w taki sposób. Jakby chciał pokazać do kogo należy. Sama wplątała ręce pod jego koszulkę delikatnie przejeżdżając paznokciami po jego plecach, tak aby to poczuł ale jednocześnie uważając aby nie sprawić mu bólu. Najemnik oderwał się po chwili od jej szyi i pozwolił jej zdjąć swoją koszulkę. Znów spojrzała mu w oczy widząc że jego zdrowe zielone oko obecnie jest dużo ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Następnie chwyciła go za spodnie i przyciągnęła między swoje nogi przyciskając jego wyraźnie nabrzmiałego penis do swojej kobiecości. Następnie delikatnie potarła go przez materiał spodni. Zaeed schylając się pocałował ją krótko i znacznie agresywniej a następnie jednym wprawnym ruchem ściągnął jej koszulkę. Następnie nie czekając na nic rozpiął jej również stanik. Zniecierpliwiony zamknął usta na jednym z jej sutków ssąc go i drażniąc językiem. Po drugim sutku przejeżdżał ostrożnie palcami. Nie mogąc powstrzymać głośnego jęku Alex napięła plecy zbliżając swoje piersi bliżej. </p><p> - Zaeed. - Zaskomlała desperacko nie do końca będąc pewna o co prosi. Jego dotyk przyćmiewał wszystkie je zmysły, to było zdecydowanie więcej niż mogła znieść. Wszędzidzie były jego szorstkie dłonie, ona czuła na skórze przyjemny obezwładniający ogień. Sprawiało to że była gotowa żebrać, aby nie przestawał, aby dotknął ja bardziej, więcej, mocniej. Kiedy w końcu Zaeed pozbył się swoich spodni zostawiając na razie jej wrażliwe przyjemnie mrowiące sutki, ujrzała jego nabrzmiałą długą męskość. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przejechała powoli dłonią w górę i w dół jego męskości a następnie zaczęła palcem drażnić czubek z lubością wychwytując jego przyśpieszony oddech i głodne spojrzenie. Następnie Alex rozpięła guzik swoich spodni i z jego pomocą ściągnęła je na tyle aby najemnik miał do niej dostęp. Nie potrzebując niczego więcej Zaeed wszedł w nią jednym płynnym ruchem. W pierwszym odruchu Alex napięła się z powodu wtargnięcia, po chwili jednak wypuściła zbolały jęk ulgi przytulając się do niego i kładąc mu ręce na szerokich ramionach. Minęły dwa lat od czasu gdy z kimś spała. I mimo że nie pamiętała tego długiego okresu podczas którego leżała nieprzytomna na stole operacyjnym Cerberusa, to jej ciało wyraźnie czuło braki fizycznych aktów przyjemności. Aż do teraz. Gdy Zaeed narzucił już szybki agresywny rytm pchnięć przyciskając ponownie swoje usta do linii jej szczęki i szyi po czym gryzł ją tak jak kilka chwil wcześniej. Trzymał ją pewnie za biodra podczas silnych pchnięć przez które całe biurko wraz z monitoringiem podskakiwało. Raz po raz napierał na nią, wypełniając ją i rozsypując pocałunki na jej chętnym rozgrzanym ciele. Shepard przeklęła samą siebie i swoją niepewność że odkładała i odmawiała sobie czegoś tak doskonałego, nie chciała już nic wiedzieć i nic czuć. Chciała jedynie zatracić się w tych wspaniałych pieszczotach. Poddać się całkowicie najemnikowi, smakować ten zakazany owoc. Był ogromną pokusą, słodkim grzechem, tak potrzebnym uwolnieniem. Zaeed przycisnął swoje czoło do jej gdy jego tępo przyśpieszyło a jej ciało mruczało z wszechobecnej coraz bardziej narastającej rozkoszy. Nagle jednak do ich uszu dobiegły stłumione głosy Tali oraz zespołu inżynieryjnego w postaci Gabby i Kena. Zaeed zatrzymał się nasłuchują a Alex poczuła palącą irytację. </p><p> - Nie dbam o to co dzieje się na zewnątrz. -Warknęła Alex zwracając jego uwagę zaciskając nogi wokół jego bioder by wziąć go całego. - Nawet nie waż się przestawać. </p><p>Słysząc jej słowa najemnik uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie sięgając dłonią między ich ciała i kciukiem zaczynając drażnić jej łechtaczkę. Jego działanie wymusiło na Alex głośny przeciągły jęk, którego nie udało jej się stłumić. Głosy jej załogi wyraźnie ucichły a Zaeed uśmiechnął się mrocznie.Alex była pewna że zrobił to specjalnie, ale nawet niepokojące myśli będące gdzieś z tyłu jej umysłu o rozprzestrzenieniu się plotek na pokładzie nie były w stanie teraz jej zająć. Najemnik spojrzał jej w oczy z nieukrywaną satysfakcją i ponownie zaczął drażnić jej wrażliwe miejsce. Tym razem jednak Alex udało się przynajmniej trochę stłumić jęk zaciskając swoje usta na ustach Massaniego. </p><p> - Chce żeby usłyszeli jak dla mnie dochodzisz. - Zażądał niebezpiecznym głosem Zaeed gdy już się od siebie oderwali. Po tych słowach przyśpieszył ruchy swoich bioder zaczynając ją bezlitośnie pieprzyć nadal drażniąc jej czuły punkt. Jej jęki zaczęły zamieniać się w krzyki, nie dbała o to czy ktoś jest w maszynowni, czy ktoś idzie korytarzem. Nie dbała o Jack czy Grunta będących na tym samym pokładzie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od cichych krzyków i wbijania paznokci w ramiona najemnika. Gdy w końcu płomień w dole jej brzucha wybuchł nie mogąc wytrzymać krzyknęła przyciskając się do Zaeeda a jej palce wbiły się zdecydowanie boleśnie w jego ramiona. Najemnik doszedł po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach warcząc i ostatni raz gryząc ją w ramie. Przez myśl Alex przeszło że zdecydowanie lubił gryzienie i znakowanie w widocznych miejscach. Głowa Shepard spoczywała na jednym z ramiona najemnika gdy ten powoli się z niej wycofywał dysząc ciężko. Gdy oboje zaczęli już dochodzić do siebie spojrzeli sobie w oczy niepewnie. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować.Nie było żadnej dyskusji na temat warunków, czy to była tylko jednorazowa przygoda? Umowa na swobodny seks? Broń boże, coś więcej? Z jednej strony myśl o czymś więcej między nimi, czymś znacznie głębszym niż fizyczność sprawiła że poczuła radość ale i strach. Z drugiej strony Zaeed nie jest osobą która tak po prostu się angażuje. W ostateczności Shepard postanowiła że przyjmie wszystko co gotowy był dać jej najemnik. </p><p> - Dowódco. - Nagle przez komunikator w pokoju rozległ się głos Jokera z nutą łagodnej pilności.- Admirał Hackett czeka na połączenie w twojej kabinie. </p><p>Tata?! Teraz?! Gdy była po rundzie niesamowitego seksu z niebezpiecznym najemnikiem. Cudownie. </p><p> - Zaraz się tym zajmę. - Obiecała Alex gdy Zaeed pomógł jej zejść ze stołu. Ubrała się pośpiesznie czując jak jej policzki pieką ją z powodu ciepła. - Muszę lecieć, to może być coś ważnego. Najemnik skinął głową również całkowicie już ubrany opierając się o ścianę z nieczytelnym spojrzeniem. Gdy wyszła już z jego kabiny czując że jej nogi zdecydowanie jeszcze są nieco miękkie ruszyła do windy dziękując bogu że nie było nikogo na korytarzu. Teraz gdy było po wszystkim czuła wstyd że ktoś ich usłyszał. A dokładniej troje osób. Ale nawet niepewność i wstyd nie mogły zwyciężyć z przytłaczającym szczęściem jakie czuła. Gdy wróciła do kabiny natychmiast uruchomiła połączenie przychodzące od jej taty. Chciał zapytać ją o śmierć Donovana Hocka i splądrowanie jego posiadłości. Wyjaśnił jej że do Przymierza już zaczęły dochodzić różne informację. I chociaż większość wysoko postawionych była zadowolona ze śmierci tego człowieka to jej tata chciał sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest i poznać całą historię. Opowiedziała mu więc po krótkie co się stało oraz jak im poszło. Podczas całej rozmowy czuła jednak na sobie badawczy spojrzenie taty. Ty zakończyła już swoją historię jej ojciec przyglądał jej się bacznie. </p><p> - Alex czy stało się coś złego podczas tego przyjęcia? Czy on ci coś zrobił? On albo ktoś inny? - Spytał ze zdenerwowaniem i pilnością w głosie jej tata. Natychmiast zrozumiała do do może mu chodzić. Nie zdążyła nawet przejrzeć się w lustrze gdy wpadła szybko do kabiny. Domyślała się jednak że musi wyglądać jak po rundzie porządnego pieprzenia. </p><p>- Nie. - Zaprzeczyła szybko robiąc się cała czerwona. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć swojemu ojcu że przed kilkunastoma minutami znajdowała się pod seksownym namiętnym łowcą nagród z Układów Terminusa. Tę informację jej ojciec zapewne przypłacił by zawałem. </p><p> - Muszę kończyć tato... - Zaczęła spanikowana Alex sięgając do klawisza przerywającego połączenie.</p><p>- Alex...</p><p>- Miło był z tobą rozmawiało. Kocham cię. Pa. </p><p>Gdy połączenie zostało przerwane Alex jęknęła chowając twarz w dłonie. Co za wstyd. Jej ojciec widział ją w takim intymnym i zawstydzającym stanie. Ruszyła niechętnie do łazienki aby zobaczyć jak wygląda. Gdy stanęła już przed niewielkim lustrem skrzywiła się odwracając na kilka chwil wzrok. Na jej szyi widać było dwa spore czerwone ślady, włosy sterczały jej w każda stronę a ubranie było pogniecione. Jęcząc zażenowana Alex rozebrała się i weszła pod prysznic. Po prostu cudownie, na pewno nikt tych znaków jutro nie zauważy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Księga 1: Rozdział 16 - Obiekt Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex wyszła z winy do pokładzie załogi starając się trzymać swojej godności jak kotwicy. Czuła jednak że coś jest inaczej niż zwykle, członkowie załogi którzy ją mijali i witali się z nią albo uśmiechali się bardzo sugestywnie albo patrzyli na jej szyję. A to oznaczało tylko jedno, o tym co działo się wczoraj między nią a Zaeedem nie wiedział nikt, tylko wszyscy. Idąc do Gardnera aby zdobyć kawę i śniadanie zobaczyła przy stole Jacoba, Tali, Garrusa i Thomasa.</p><p>- Dzień dobry Shepard. - Przywitała się Tali jako pierwsza. Zresztą tylko ona miała obecnie chyba na tyle zdrowych szarych komórek aby to zrobić. Jako że Garrus patrzył na nią a jego żuchwy były szeroko rozwarte, Jacob wyglądał jakby było mu słabo a Thomas z głupim szerokim uśmiechem patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na nią.</p><p>- Cześć. - Przywitała się zabierając gotowe już śniadanie i kawę. EDI od jakiegoś czasu powiadamiała Gardnera że Alex już się obudziła. Dzięki temu kucharz miał czas aby przygotować śniadanie. SI podobno przyjęła taki protokół od Mirandy gdy ty zorientowała się że Alex ma tendencję do pomijania śniadań i egzystowania tylko na słodkiej kawie. Z jednej strony było to bardzo miłe, z drugiej jednak irytujące ponieważ nie mogła już migać się od jadzenia śniadań.</p><p>Gdy wzięła już tacę i siadła koło Garrusa ten spojrzała na nią rozbawiony.</p><p>- Coś zabawnego Vakarian? - Spytała patrząc na swoje jedzenie.</p><p>- Może trochę. - Przyznał powoli. - Zastanawiamy się czy to już będzie normą.</p><p>Shepard powoli zwróciła swój ostrożny wzrok na przyjaciela.</p><p>- Co będzie normą? - Spytała z obawą.</p><p>- Traumatyzowanie Tali i twoich inżynierów. - Wyjaśnił turianin ledwo maskując śmiech.</p><p>Na jego słowa Alex spaliła buraka i zaczęła jeść aby nie musieć ciągnąc dalej rozmowy.</p><p>- Wiesz że jedzenie kiedyś ci się skończy i będziesz musiała z nami porozmawiać. - Zauważył Jacob.</p><p>- Na pewno nie o moim życiu osobistym. - Zauważyła ponuro Alex.</p><p>- Cieszymy się z twoje szczęścia. - Starała się ją pocieszyć Tali. - Nawet jeśli znalazłaś je w ta dziwnym miejscu.</p><p>- Ja nie... - Zaczęła Alex zmieszana. Nie wiedziała jednak co ma powiedzieć.Ona i Zaeed, nie byli razem, Alex sama nie wiedziała co się z nimi działo. Jednorazowa przygoda, seks bez zobowiązań? Nie miała pojęcia. I chyba na razie wolała tego nie sprawdzać. Zamilkła więc i zajęła się swoim jedzeniem. Jej przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo nic więcej nie mówiąc.</p><p>Gdy kończyła już swój posiłek o swojej bezcielesnej obecności przypomniała EDI.</p><p>- Shepard, Jack chce z tobą porozmawiać w jej kwaterach.</p><p>- Dziękuję EDI zaraz to sprawdzę. - Stwierdziła Alex oddając tacę Gardnerowi dopijając kawę i ruszając do windy.</p><p>Gdy była już w maszynowni spojrzała na drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Zaeeda. Chciała do niego pójść, sprawdzić czy między nimi wszystko w porządku. Wiedziała jednak że Jack ma pierwszeństwo, biotyczka poprosiła ją o rozmowę i nie ma zamiaru kazać jej czekać. Powinna przestać zachowywać się jak zauroczona gówniara i wsiąść się w garść.</p><p>Gdy zeszła już na dół dostrzegła że Jack krąży niespokojnie po swojej niewielkiej przestrzeni życiowej.</p><p>- EDI powiedziała że chcesz że mną porozmawiać. Czy coś się stało?</p><p>- Wiesz że ja i Cerbeus mamy wspólną historię. - Zaczęła Jack stając i idąc w stronę łóżka. Następnie siadła na nim i spojrzała ponuro na Alex. - Twój kumpel, Człowiek Iluzja. Nigdy dotąd go nie widziałam, ale Cerberus mnie wychował, pierwsze co pamiętam to drzwi do mojej celi w bezie Cerberusa. Byłam przedmiotem eksperymentów. Faszerowana narkotykami, torturowana. Ukradli mi jedyną szansę na bycie normalną. Zmieniając mnie w superbiotyczkę. Lekarze, inne dzieci, wszyscy mnie nienawidzili.</p><p>- Co oni chcieli zyskać torturując małą dziewczynkę? - Spytała Alex z niedowierzaniem. Jak ktokolwiek może zrobić taką krzywdę dziecku? Wiedziała wiele o łowcach niewolników, ci jednak nie znęcali się przez długi czas nad swoimi łupami. Woleli je sprzedawać w jak najlepszy stanie. To co powiedziała jej Jack było czymś zupełnie innym. Czymś dużo bardziej potwornym.</p><p>- Chodziło o to że ból łamie mentalne zahamowania, tworząc drogę dla mocy biotycznych. Jestem pewna że gdzieś tam czekała zapłata, ale nawet bym jej nie zobaczyła. Siedziałam w celi nafaszerowana lekami.</p><p>- Torturowali cię tylko po to żeby zobaczyć czy zrobią z ciebie potężnego biotyka? - Spytał Alex z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>- Nie mnie było pytać, Shepard. Byłam tylko zagubionym dzieckiem błagającym aby ten koszmar się skończył.</p><p>- Jak się stamtąd wydostałaś?</p><p>- Miał miejsce jakiś nagły wypadek więc dałam nogę, reszta dzieci wyszła ze swoich cel i mnie zaatakowała, tak jak i straż. Zabiłam wszystko co stało mi na drodze i uciekłam. Pewnie nie sądzili że moja moc rozwinie się tak szybko. Dostałam się na pokład promu i odleciałam, ale przechwycił mnie frachtowiec. Jego załoga najpierw mnie wykorzystała, a potem sprzedała.</p><p>- Więc w tej bazie były też inne dzieci? - Spytała Alex, starając się nie myśleć o bezdusznym zachowaniu załogi wspomnianego frachtowca. </p><p>- Nie wiedziałam o nich zbyt wiele ponieważ trzymano mnie na uboczu. Ale wiem że mnie nienawidziły, wszyscy mnie tam nienawidzili. Kiedy uciekałam musiałam się przez nich przebić. Ale nadal jest kilka nierozwiązanych spraw którymi chce się zająć.</p><p>- Masz pewność że ten kompleks należał do Cerberusa?</p><p>- Może byłam dzieckiem ale nie byłam głupia. Umiem słuchać, to byli oni. Mam gdzieś jak to wysoko brnie. Pieprzeni idioci. Znalazłam współrzędne w twoich plikach. Chce się udać do Teltinskiego kompleksu na Pragi. Tam gdzie mnie torturowano i faszerowano lekami. Chce się dostać do samego środka! Do mojej celi! Chce im tam zostawić kurewsko wielką bombę i chce patrzeć z orbity jak wybucha!</p><p>- Czy to miejsce nadal działa? - Spytała Alex.</p><p>- Z danych wynika że kompleks został zamknięty po mojej ucieczce. Od lat jest opuszczony. Co ich obchodzi czy wysadzę jakieś wysypisko śmieci?</p><p>- Ustawie kurs na Pragie. - Obiecała Alex. - Kogo chcesz widzieć prócz nas na tej misji? Miranda i Jacob odpadają to pewne, ale ta misja ma związek z tobą więc to twoja decyzja.</p><p>- Może być Massani. I tak wiem że chcesz go zabrać. - Przyznała po chwili Jack wzruszając ramionami. Następnie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spojrzała na Alex wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem. - Massani jest spoko. I cię pieprzy. Nie pomyślałabym że pociągają cię starsi niegrzeczni mężczyźni.</p><p>- Dam ci znać gdy będziemy już blisko planety. - Obiecała Alex wchodząc po schodach i starając się ignorować złośliwe komentarze Jack.</p><p>To prawda że najchętniej zabrałaby jak zwykle Zaeeda, zresztą ta misja była świetnym pretekstem aby sprawdzić czy między nimi jest wszystko w porządku.</p><p>Nie myśląc więcej Alex ruszyła do pomieszczenia Zaeeda, gdy weszła do środka zauważyła że najemnik pochylał się nad stołem warsztatowym i kończył konserwację swojego karabinu. Gdy podniósł głowę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na jego twarzy przez sekundę Alex dostrzegła zaskoczenie. I sama poczuła się zdziwiona jego reakcją, nigdy nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego gdy go odwiedzała. Jego zaskoczenie miało coś wspólnego z wczorajszym seksem? Wyrzucając te myśli z głowy Alex siadła na jednej ze skrzyń przy stole warsztatowym i przyjrzała się karabinowi. Wyglądało to na zwykłą pracę konserwacyjną, Zaeed był jedyną osobą która nie oddawała swojej broni do zbrojowni. Grunt czasem ją zabierał ze zbrojowni żeby ją wyczyścić lub sprawdzić, ale nigdy jej nie zostawiał przy sobie. Tylko Zaeed zatrzymywał swoją broń. Na początku Jacob bardzo Alex na to narzekał, ona jednak przekonała go żeby dał spokój. Zaeed miał swoje przyzwyczajenia i to było w porządku. Był w końcu łowcą nagród który przetrwał w tej branży dwadzieścia lat. Rozumiała czemu trzyma broń zawsze blisko siebie.</p><p>- Masz czas na misję? - Spytała Alex wesoło. Już sama jego obecność sprawiła że jakaś część jej zmartwień na razie odeszła w zapomnienie. Zwłaszcza zmartwień z nim w roli głównej.</p><p>- Nie chodzi o pozyskanie kolejnych członków załogi. - Zauważył rozsądnie Zaeed. - Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na Ilium.</p><p>- Sprawa osobista Jack. - Przyznała poważnie Alex. - Była wychowywana w kompleksie Cerberusa. W strasznych warunkach. Kompleks stoi opuszczony, Jack chce go sprawdzić i wysadzić w powietrze. Sądzę że to swego rodzaju poradzenie sobie z przeszłością. Idziesz? Wydaje mi się że nie będzie zbyt dużo zabijania.</p><p>- Powiadom mnie kiedy będziemy blisko. - Stwierdził jedynie zwracając wzrok na rozłożoną broń.</p><p>- Świetnie. - Ucieszyła się Alex. - Właśnie zmierzam do CIB żeby wytyczyć kurs.</p><p>Alex zeskoczyła ze skrzyni ostatni raz zaglądając najemnikowi przez ramię i idąc w stronę drzwi. Była nieco zawiedziona że nic nie powiedział o wczorajszym zbliżeniu między nimi. Ale jeśli chce potraktować to jako jednorazową przygodę i udawać że nic nie miało miejsca Alex była gotowa to przyjąć. Przynajmniej miała niesamowite wspomnienia z ich wspólnych chwil.</p><p>Ignorując lekkie ukłucie w sercu weszła do windy i wybrała pokład drugi. Witając się z Kelly która była kolejną dziwnie uśmiechającą się do niej osobą dzisiaj, Alex wybrała kurs na Pragie i sprawdziła prywatny terminal, westchnęła z ulgą gdy nie dostrzegła żadnych nowych wiadomości. Czy to od Człowieka Iluzji, kogoś innego z Cerberusa czy Kaidana. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach przykre słowa z Horyzontu i szczeniackie marne przeprosiny już jej tak nie bolały. Nadal było jej przykro ale czuła się znacznie lepiej gdy to wszystko przemyślała. Możliwe że nie dostrzegła wcześniej tego co naprawdę Kaidan w niej widzi i na jakich podstawach jest w niej zakochany, ale teraz gdy to zrozumiała wiedziała z czym powinna się pogodzić. Nie błądziła już po omacku.</p><p>Następne pięć godzin czasu, czekając aż dolecą na Pragię, Alex spędziła chodząc i rozmawiając z załogą, ćwicząc z Gruntem oraz  sprawdzając swój sprzęt. Gdy przybyła już do hangaru gdzie czekał na nich prom mający zabrać ich jak zwykle na planetę zobaczyła że Jack i Zaeed już na nią czekają. Najemnik bawił się swoim nożem bojowym który zawsze zabierał ze sobą a Jack stała oparta o prom ze zniecierpliwionym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>- Rozpierdolę to miejsce. - Stwierdziła Jack gdy tylko zobaczyła zbliżającą się Alex. A jej głosie Shepard słyszała coś na kształt wyzwania i prowokacji. Jakby biotyczka spodziewała się że Shepard spróbuje jej to zakazać.</p><p>- Dobrze. - Stwierdził jedynie Alex wchodząc na pokład promu. - Taki jest przecież twój plan.</p><p>- Tak po prostu mi na to pozwolisz? - Upewniła się Jack siadając naprzeciw niej. Zaeed siadł bez słowa po lewej stronie Alex.</p><p>- Jeśli tylko nie narazisz nikogo postronnego możesz sobie wysadzić to miejsce. Zasłużyłaś na to po tym co ci zrobili.</p><p>Jack kiwnęła jedynie głową wbijając wzrok w zamknięte drzwi promu gdy ten już ruszył.</p><p>Kompleks okazał się naprawdę opuszczony, widać było już z góry że budynek miał lepsze czasy dawno za sobą. Cały budynek był otoczony gęstą roślinnością która zasłaniała w niektórych miejscach prawie całe ściany.</p><p>Gdy prom miał przygotowywać się już do lądowania Alex dostrzegła że Jack zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana i spięta niż na początku lotu.</p><p>- Już zapomniałam jak bardzo nienawidzę tego miejsca. - Stwierdziła cicho Jack uderzając palcami w kolano. - Widzisz lądowisko? Musi być na dachu bo inaczej zarosłoby w ciągu kilku godzin.</p><p>- Shepard wszędzie wyłapujemy sygnały cieplne, poza waszą strefą lądowania. - Odezwała się EDI gdy tylko Jack skończyła mówić.</p><p>- Coś zakłóca prace czujników. - Stwierdziła Alex wyglądając przez szybę promu i patrząc na przybliżające się lądowisko.</p><p>- Oczywiście. - Odezwał się spokojnie Zaeed. - To ośrodek badawczy Cerberusa.</p><p>- Ta, jak oni już coś budują to solidnie. - Stwierdziła z obrzydzeniem Jack. - Dupki. Powrót tutaj był błędem Shepard.</p><p>- Weź się w garść. Będzie dobrze. - Starała się ją pocieszyć Alex. Nie wyobrażała sobie co Jack musi czuć wracając do tego miejsca. Strach i zdenerwowanie jakie odczuwała były w pełni uzasadnione.</p><p>Gdy wyszli już z promu i stanęli na zniszczonym lądowisku całe zniszczenie i rozkład tego miejsca było jeszcze lepiej widoczne. Pomimo wczesnej pory, ciemne burzowe chmury z których siąpił silny deszcz sprawiały że całe otoczenie było ciemne, jeszcze bardziej złowrogie i ponure. Idąc wśród gruzu i zniszczonych płyt lądowiska Alex miała wyciągniętą broń tak samo jak Zaeed i Jack. To miejsce było upiorne i pomimo jego opustoszenia nie byli pewni co znajdą w środku.</p><p>- Chodźmy tam wreszcie i podłóżmy bombę w mojej celi. Chce patrzeć jak to miejsce płonie. - Ponagliła ich Jack.</p><p>Gdy weszli już drzwiami prowadzącymi z lądowiska do kompleksu zobaczyli podniszczone duże pomieszczenie bez mebli, w środku były jedynie duże skrzynie z dziwnymi niewielkimi otworami na jednym z boków.</p><p>- Nigdy nie widziałam tego pokoju, chyba przewozili dzieci w tych kontenerach. - Przyznała Jack stojąc koło Alex i przypatrując się skrzynią. </p><p> - W tych skrzyniach? - Spytała słabo Alex. - Nawet bydło jest lepiej traktowane! To okropne.</p><p>- To Cerberus. - Przypomniał jej Zaeed patrząc z obrzydzeniem na skrzynie. - A oni są zdolni do wielu rzeczy. Skurwysyny.</p><p>- Były zmarnowane i głodne, ale żyły. Zazwyczaj. - Wyjaśniła Jack odwracając wzrok od kontenerów i rozglądając się po zniszczonym pomieszczeniu.</p><p>- Słabsze czy chore dzieciaki nie miały prawa przeżyć takiej podróży. A to była pewnie dobra selekcja dla tych dupków. Bez wysiłku sprawdzali kto jest na tyle silny aby chociaż przez jakiś czas tu przeżyć. - Założył Zaeed, oglądając się na najemnika Alex dostrzegła jak zaciska szczękę i poprawia karabin w dłoniach. Był najemnikiem, ale nie był potworem, nawet on nie robił pewnych rzeczy. Miał własny kodeks moralny i się go trzymał, zazwyczaj. Pogoń za Vido była odstępstwem od jego reguł, ale to był jedyny raz kiedy dostrzegła że ignoruje nawet swoje własne zasady.</p><p>W następnym pomieszczeniu odnaleźli konsolę ochrony. Włączając ją okazało się że jedno ze starych nagrań wciąż można odtworzyć.</p><p>- Człowiek Iluzja znowu zażądał raportów operacyjnych. Robi się podejrzliwy.</p><p>- Kiedy zobaczy nasze wyniki, nie będzie go obchodziło ja je osiągnęliśmy. O niczym się nie dowie. Czło...</p><p>Duża cześć nagrania była widocznie uszkodzona i transmisja przerwała się w połowie.</p><p>- To miejsce chyba wymknęło się spod kontroli. - Stwierdził Zaeed zaintrygowany.</p><p>- Nie powiedział co ukrywali przed Człowiekiem Iluzją. - Zauważyła Jack napiętym głosem.</p><p>Po jakimś czasie przechodzenia starymi korytarzami i zdewastowanymi pokojami weszli do dziwnego rozległego pomieszczenia w którym ustawione były różne osłony i przeszkody.</p><p>- To wygląda jak arena. - Stwierdziła Alex rozglądając się.</p><p>- Bo była. Organizowali tu walki. Wystawiali mnie przeciwko innym dzieciakom. Uwielbiałam to. Jedyne chwile które spędzałam poza celą.</p><p>- Wiesz co w ten sposób badali?</p><p>- Nie mam pojęcia. Może po prostu ich to kręciło. Nigdy nie rozumiałam co tu się działo.</p><p>- Jak często to robili?</p><p>- Spędziłam w celi całe życie. Czasami mnie wyciągali i kazali mi walczyć, faszerowali prochami. Robili różne rzeczy. W celi czas płynie inaczej.</p><p>- Czy inne dzieci ginęły w tych walkach?</p><p>- Byłam nafaszerowana prochami. Kiedy się wahałam razili mnie prądem. Kiedy atakowałam narkotyki napełniały moje żyły.</p><p>- Cholera! Czy tym ludziom kompletnie odbiło?! - Spytała Alex z niedowierzaniem rozglądając się po zniszczonej arenie. Wypaczyli u Jack pojęcie wolności, postrzegała wolność jako wchodzenie na tę arenę i walkę. Kazali dzieciom krzywdzić się nawzajem, przeprowadzali zapewne straszne eksperymenty i przewozili w kontenerach traktując ich gorzej niż bydło. Jaka istota czując byłaby gotowa zrobić coś takiego?!</p><p>- Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. - Stwierdziła Jack dziwnie zmęczona.</p><p>- Chodźmy dalej. Mam dość tego miejsca, im szybciej podłożymy bombę tym szybciej się stąd wydostaniemy. - Nakazała Alex idąc w stronę drzwi.</p><p>W kolejnym korytarzu znaleźli następną konsolę ochrony. Ta również była nadal sprawna pomimo swojego złego stanu. Podchodząc do niej Alex sprawdziła ostatnie nagranie uruchamiając je. Pojawiła się holograficzna niewyraźna sylwetka uzbrojonego mężczyzny z pierwszej konsoli.</p><p>- Funkcjonariusz Ochrony Zeugl ośrodek Teltin. Obiekty wydostały się z cel, niszczą wszystko dookoła. Obiekt Zero próbuje się uwolnić, proszę o zgodę na likwidację. Powtarzam proszę o zgodę na likwidację.</p><p>Jack podeszła do konsoli i wyłączyła ją kręcąc głową.</p><p>- Uciekłam kiedy zniknęli moi strażnicy, to ja wznieciłam bunt. - Sprzeciwiła się biotyczka.</p><p>- Może zdarzyło się coś czego nie widziałaś. - Stwierdziła Alex nadal wpatrując się wyłączoną konsolę.</p><p>- Zaatakowały mnie inne dzieciaki, zaatakowali mnie stanicy, zaatakowały mnie systemy automatyczne. Coś takiego trudno jest błędnie zinterpretować. - Warknęła Jack wyprowadzona z równowagi.</p><p>- Może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej w dalszej części kompleksu. - Stwierdziła Alex uspokajająco idąc dalej.</p><p>Później natknęli się na świeżo zabitego varrena oraz w kolejnym pomieszczeniu zobaczyli vorche i krogan. Gdy ci byli już martwi Zaeed stwierdził że musieli należeć do Krwawej Hordy. Alex zgodziła się z jego osądem.</p><p>- Do czego była im kostnica? - Spytała Jack lawirując pomiędzy trupami najemników i znanymi metalowymi podniszczonymi stołami na zwłoki.</p><p>- Wygląda na to że podczas eksperymentów zginęło sporo dzieciaków. Robiłem wiele świństw ale to... - Stwierdził Zaeed patrząc pusto na jeden z przewróconych stołów.</p><p>- Jesteś najemnikiem, nie psychopatą. - Przypomniała mu Alex. - Ten kompleks prowadziły bestie.</p><p>Kolejnym przerażającym miejscem na jakie się natknęli były cele w których przetrzymywano dzieci. Cele nie mogły mieć więcej niż trzy na trzy metry. Znajdowały się z nich piętrowe łóżka umywalka i toaleta. Nic więcej. Na tak małej powierzchni nie wiadomo jak długo trzymano po dwoje dzieci.</p><p>- Jak mogli trzymać tu dzieci? - Spytał Zaeed zaglądając do jednej z cel. Alex słyszała w jego głosie mieszankę złości i niedowierzania. Nie dziwiła mu się, sama miał problem żeby pojąć ogrom cierpienia jaki miał tu miejsca. I to jak ktoś może wyrządzić drugiej istocie taką krzywdę.</p><p>Następne znaczące pomieszczenie jakie znaleźli miała w środku przerażające metalowe krzesła z zatrzaskami na nogi, ręce i szyję.</p><p>- Spójrzcie na te krzesła. Zostały zrobione dla osób dorosłych. Nie dla dzieci. - Stwierdziła cicho Alex patrząc na zardzewiały szmelc przed nią. Następnie podeszła do konsoli przy jednym z krzeseł i odpaliła ją szukając kolejnych nagrań. Znalazła dwa oddalone od siebie czasowo trzema dniami.</p><p>- Zapis 1054 ośrodek badawczy Teltin. Wyniki ostatniej iteracji perknim są mierne. Obiekty jeden, cztery i sześć zmarły. Te które przeżyły nie wykazują żadnych zmian biotycznych. Obniżyliśmy temperatury ciał pozostałych obiektów, ale nie wywołało to żadnych korzystnych biotycznie reakcji. Wystąpił natomiast efekt uboczny, wszystkie obiekty zmarły. Nie będziemy więc próbować na zero. Mam nadzieje że utrzymamy stały dopływ obiektów o potencjale biotycznym, szybko je zużywamy.</p><p>Po plecach Alex przeszedł zimny dreszcz słysząc obojętność w głosie tego pseudo naukowca i słysząc w jaki sposób mówi o niewinnych dzieciach, tak bardzo nie obchodziła go ich śmierć.</p><p>- To nie w porządku! Eksperymentowali na innych żebym ja była bezpieczna?!</p><p>- Nie mogłaś tego wiedzieć. Byłaś tylko dzieckiem. - Zauważyła twardo Alex. Następnie włączyła drugie nagranie które było ostatnim wpisem. Na nagraniu znajdował się ten sam naukowiec, wyglądał jednak na zdenerwowanego.</p><p>- Wszystko się posypało obiekty badań szaleją,a zero jest na wolności. Zamykamy Teltin. Co za porażka. Zinfiltrujemy prowadzony przez Przymierze program Podniesienie i podłączymy się do niego. Miejmy nadzieję że...Kto?</p><p>Naukowiec spojrzał w bok a na jego twarzy pojawił się lęk. Następnie krzyknął coś o obiekcie zero i obraz się wyłączył. Jack go dopadła.</p><p>- Shepard zaczęli od nowa gdzieś indziej. - Powiedziała zdenerwowana Jack.</p><p>- Podniesienie to program Przymierza szkoła dla biotycznych dzieci. Ale jestem pewna że nigdy nie działo się tam coś takiego jak tutaj. Na wszelki wypadek skopiuje ostatnie nagranie z konsoli i pokaże je tacie żeby przyjrzeli się bliżej programowi.</p><p>Gdy nagranie zostało już skopiowane ruszyli dalej mając broń w pogotowiu.|</p><p>W kolejnym pomieszczeniu natrafili na przywódcę tego oddziału Krwawej Hordy. Pracował dla kogoś o imieniu Aresh. Wiedzieli że intruz jest gdzieś w kompleksie a do przeczesania została jeszcze tylko cela Jack. Tam właśnie ruszyli.</p><p>Aresh okazał się dawnym obiektem badań z tej placówki. Jedyne ocalałe dziecko, nie licząc Jack. Dzięki namowie Shepard, Jack postanowiła puścić go wolno. Gdy bomba była już podłożona w celi wrócili do promu, przez całą drogę Jack trzymała w ręce zapalnik do bomby bawiąc się nim. Gdy już wystartowali i byli dość wysoko i daleko biotyczka wcisnęła przycisk i bomba zmiotła laboratorium z powierzchni ziemi. Moc wybuchu sprawiła że prom zaczął się trząść, Jack nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną tym faktem. Siedziała na swoim miejscu używając biotyki aby się utrzymać. Alex zaskoczona turbulencjami spadłaby z fotela gdyby silne ramie Zaeeda nie utrzymało jej w miejscu.</p><p>Będąc z powrotem na statku gdy Alex oddała już swoją broń do zbrojowni ruszyła do maszynowni aby porozmawiać z Jack i sprawdzić jak się trzyma.</p><p>- Chciałam zrównać to miejsce z ziemią, a tym mnie tam zabrałaś. - Zwróciła się do Alex biotyczka gdy tylko ją zobaczyła. - Jestem twoją dłużniczką. Ciężko zostawić wszystko za sobą, myślał by kto że teraz gdy po tym miejscu został tylko krater będzie łatwiej, ale nie znam nic innego.</p><p>- Nie sądziłam że zobaczę jak okazujesz litość. Ale oszczędziłaś Aresha.</p><p>- Był uwięziony w przeszłości i przeżywał ją każdego dnia, dzięki tobie dostrzegłam że to mogłam być ja. Nie zamierzam tak skończyć. Jestem lepsza od niego i na pewno nie będę się obarczać tym cholerstwem.</p><p>- Jesteś pewna że wszystko jest w porządku? - Spytała Alex przyglądając się uważnie Jack.</p><p>- Tak. Wyświadczyłaś mi przysługę, to i tak więcej niż oczekiwałam. - Stwierdziła na pozór nonszalancko, a ton jej głosu wskazywał na to że uważa tę rozmowę za skończoną.</p><p>Nie mając wyjścia Alex ruszyła na korytarz, wiedziała że Jack potrzebuje czasu żeby to wszystko przemyśleć. Rozumiała też że miejsce jakie ją ukształtowało, pierwsze miejsce jakie znała, zostanie gdzieś tam głęboko w jej głowie, nie ważne jak bardzo będzie się starała. Może jednak się od tego odciąć, przestać żyć przeszłością. A to już coś. W końcu sama ze swojej młodości pamięta głównie brudne, ulice, głód i samotność. I pomimo tego że jej tata ją uratował to ten niewielki skrawek jej przeszłości nadal gdzieś tam w niej jest. Uporała się jednak ze swoją przeszłością, nie bolało jej już gdy ktoś twierdził że nie jest biologicznym dzieckiem Hacketta i że jest przybłędą, nie rozmyślała już o tym jak to było grzebać w śmierciach i jak zimne potrafiły być noce i dni gdy nie miałaś żadnego miejsca gdzie możesz się schronić.</p><p>Zostawiła to za sobą i już tego nie roztrząsa. Może Jack uda się zrobić to samo.</p><p>Gdy była już na korytarzu postanowiła zajrzeć do swoich inżynierów i Tali.</p><p>Natychmiast jak tylko zobaczyła Tali przy konsoli wiedziała że coś jest nie tak. Jej przyjaciółka była widocznie zestresowana i mruczała coś do siebie. Gdy dostrzegła Alex odwróciła się do niej napięcie.</p><p>- Shepard, mam problem. I obawiam się że będę potrzebować twojej pomocy. Ale najpierw muszę cię o coś zapytać. Muszę wiedzieć czy mogę ci ufać. Stawką może być bezpieczeństwo floty. Nie można w to mieszać Cerberusa.</p><p>- Masz moje słowo. Jeśli będzie trzeba skontaktuje się z Człowiekiem Iluzją i zadbać żeby się w to nie mieszał.</p><p>- Lepiej nie, i tak cię okłamie. Wystarczy mi że ty to mówisz. Właśnie dostałam wiadomość z Wędrownej Floty, Rada Admiralicji oskarżyła mnie o zdradę. Boje się.</p><p>- Nikt kto cię zna nigdy nie uwierzyłby że mogłabyś zdradzić swój lud. - Stwierdziła pewnie Alex. </p><p>- Sama nie wiem. Nie stawia się takich zarzutów jeśli nie ma niezbitych dowodów. Ale dziękuję że we mnie wierzysz. - Przyznała zdenerwowana i niezdecydowana Tali.</p><p>- To dlatego że jesteś ze mną a ja mam obecnie dość mocne powiązania z Cerberusem?</p><p>- Dostałam pozwolenie żeby znowu służyć na Normandii. To nie może być to. Nie mam pojęcia o co mnie oskarżają. Przecież gdybym zdradziła flotę wiedziałabym o tym.</p><p>- Co się dzieje z quarianinem oskarżonym o zdradę?</p><p>- Odbywa się proces w którym sędziami są członkowie Rady Admiralicji. Mój tata jest jednym z nich. Będzie musiał wycofać się z tej sprawy. Boje się nawet myśleć jak on się musi teraz czuć. Karą za zdradę jest wygnanie, jeśli mnie skażą nigdy nie będę mogła wrócić.</p><p>- Jak przebiega taki proces? Jak szybko musiałabyś się stawić?</p><p>- Dadzą mi odpowiednio dużo czasu żebym mogła się stawić i podjąć obronę. A jeśli się nie pojawię to w końcu osądzą mnie zaocznie. A co do przebiegu, jest miej formalny niż procesy na ziemi czy w Cytadeli. Jesteśmy rodziną. To jak bardzo nieprzyjemne spotkanie rodzinne.</p><p>- Co się stanie jeśli cię skażą? Na jakich warunkach przebiega całe wygnanie?</p><p>- Szczegóły wygnania zależą od sędziów. Jeśli uznają że to tylko tragiczna pomyłka skazaniec może nawet dostać własny statek i trochę zapasów. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli uznają mnie winną to już nigdy nie zobaczę Wędrującej Floty.</p><p>- W żadnych przypadkach nie macie więzienia ani kary śmierci?</p><p>- Nie mamy środków na długoletnie utrzymywanie więźniów. Monitorowana praca jest bardziej efektywna, mamy też za mało ludzie żeby pozwolić sobie na egzekucję. Wygnaniec nadal może mieć dzieci, a one są witane we flocie z otwartymi ramionami.</p><p>- Czy oskarżanie kogoś z floty jest częste?</p><p>- Nie. Właściwie dość rzadkie. Musi chodzić o coś bardzo poważnego, coś co zagraża całej flocie, nie pojedynczemu statkowi.</p><p>- Więc nie masz pojęcia o co takiego mogą cię oskarżać?</p><p>- Żadnego. - Przyznała zasępiona. - Szczegóły takich zarzutów rzadko są omawiane na otwartych kanałach. Niczego się nie dowiem dopóki nie znajdę się na Flotylli.</p><p>- Dobrze. - Kiwnęła głową Alex. - Znajdźmy tę flotę.</p><p>- Zamierzałam polecieć innym statkiem. - Przyznała zaskoczona Tali. - Nie sądziłam że będziesz mieć czas żeby mi pomóc. Dziękuję Shepard. Wprowadzę do Normandii aktualne współrzędne flotylli.</p><p>- Od razu wyznaczę kurs. - Stwierdziła Shepard wiedząc że obecnie próba pocieszenia Tali marnymi frazesami nie przyniesie żadnych dobrych skutków. - Po prostu pamiętaj że jestem tutaj dla ciebie, dobrze?</p><p>Statek nadal znajdował się niedaleko Pragii jako że Alex nie zdążyła po powrocie ustalić jeszcze jakiegokolwiek nowego kursu. I pomimo tego że chciała pomóc każdemu członkowi swojej drużyny to wiedziała że w końcu będą musieli polecieć na Ilium i zwerbować zabójcę i egzekutorkę, a odwlekanie tego w czasie wcale jej nie pocieszało.</p><p>Tak czy inaczej Tali potrzebowała pomocy a Shepard nie zamierzała zostawić przyjaciółki samej z problemami. Z Przestrzeni Nubijskiej gdzie obecnie się znajdowali do Progu Walhalii mieli bardzo daleką drogę. Te miejsca znajdowały się wręcz na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach galaktyki. Po wyznaczeniu kursu EDI poinformowała ją że na miejscu będą za trzynaście godzin.</p><p>Gdy sprawdziła terminal i nie znalazła nic wartego uwagi postanowiła odwiedzić Zaeeda. Nie ważne co się stało pomiędzy nimi, nie chciała aby sprawy między nimi przybrały dziwny obrót. Nadal szukała jego towarzystwa, historii, przyjemnego dla uszu głosu czy miękkich ust. Nie miała zamiaru jednak naciskać, jeśli dla najemnik była to jednorazowa przygoda, niech tak będzie.</p><p>Gdy weszła do jego pokoju znalazła go siedzącego na jednej ze skrzyń i czytającego kolejną książkę.</p><p>- Cześć, odwiedziłeś doktor Chakwas? - Spytała przy wejściu Shepard myśląc o kilku ranach i stłuczeniach jakich Zaeed nabawił się z powodu szarżującego kroganina z Krwawej Hordy</p><p>- Tak. - Przyznał krótko unosząc wzrok znad książki. - Wystarczyło trochę medi-żelu. Trzeba czegoś więcej niż jednego przygłupiego kroganina żeby mnie zabić.</p><p>- Wiem to. - Przyznała nie mogąc ukryć nuty czułości w głosie. Pomimo tego fantastycznego seksu serce Alex nadal biło niesamowicie szybko gdy widziała najemnika, nadal lubiła jego specyficzny zapach oraz chciała być blisko niego. Wcześniej zakładała że pozbycie się napięcia pozwoli jej logicznie myśleć i uspokoić się względem Zaeeda, było jednak wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>Podeszła i siadła na skrzyni którą często zajmowała tak że gdyby pochyliła się bardziej w prawo to mogłaby oprzeć się o ramie najemnika.</p><p>- Nie dziwie się że Jack jest tak popieprzona po przeżyciu tego ośrodka. Nie sądzę żeby ktokolwiek mógł wyjść stamtąd z nieuszkodzoną psychiką.</p><p>- To prawda. Chociaż i tak jest bardzo silna. Powrót tam i ujrzenie tego wszystkiego na nowo nie mogło być łatwe. - Przyznała Alex zamyślona. </p><p>- Czym innym jest robienie i obserwowanie krzywdy innych a czym innym jest samemu przeżywać okropne chwilę. Morderstwa, napaści i porwania są łatwiejsze niż zmierzenie się z samym sobą. - Gdy to mówił Alex dostrzegła jak w jego oczach miga przygnębienie i melancholia. Chyba powinni zostawić tę przygnębiającą rozmowę.</p><p>- Co takiego czytasz? - Spytała Alex patrząc na okładkę książki trzymanej przez najemnika.</p><p>- Jądro ciemności. Dopiero zaczynam, zapowiada się dobrze. - Przyznał po chwili odkładając książkę i przyglądając się Alex palącym zamyślonym wzrokiem.</p><p>Alex spojrzała na niego pytająco przekrzywiając głowę. Zanim jedynak zdążyła zapytać czemu tak dziwnie na nią patrzy jedna z opancerzonych dłoni najemnik chwyciła ją od tyłu za kark i przyciągnęła do niego. A właściwie do jego ciepłych miękkich spierzchniętych ust. Wydając z siebie jęk pozytywnego zaskoczenia Alex chwyciła Massaniego za ramie i bardzo entuzjastycznie oddała pocałunek. Gdy oderwali się już od siebie najemnik pociągnął ją do siebie i posadził na swoich kolanach ponownie atakując jej usta.</p><p>Wszystkie myśli Alex, te na temat Jack, Tali czy Żniwiarzy wyparowały zastąpione szorstkimi dużymi dłońmi najemnika, jego oszałamiającym zapachem i głębokim głosem. Jego zbroja i ubrania zostały porzucone na podłodze, tak samo jak jej bluzka i spodnie.</p><p>Przez następne dwie godziny dla zniszczonego najemnika i porzuconej bohaterki Cytadeli nie istniało żadne miejsce prócz ciasnej zagraconej sterburty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Księga 1: Rozdział 17 - Najemnicy nie powinni kochać.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy Zaeed Massani zaczął czuć się naprawdę dobrze i bezpiecznie w niewielkim schludnym mieszkaniu które wynajmował razem ze swoją kochanką, asari o imieniu Elif. </p>
<p> - Powiesz mi w końcu prawdziwy powód dlaczego nie chcesz podjąć się tej pracy? - Spytała Elif spokojnie na dzień dobry, siedząc na kanapie z datapadem w ręce i przyglądając się jak Zaeed spokojnie luzuje zatrzaski swojej zbroi. </p>
<p> - Już ci mówiłem, ta robota nie jest opłacalna. Dużo niedopowiedzeń, mało danych i najprawdopodobniej niewiele do zabicia. - Powtórzył po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu. - Nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tam dwanaście godzin bez pewności że pojawi się chociaż mały oddział do wybicia. Gdy zdjął już swoją zbroję i został w spranych dżinsach i czarnej koszulce siadł koło niej na kanapie rozciągając się . </p>
<p> - Przesadnie brutalny, jak zawsze. - Stwierdziła asari przejeżdżając pojedynczym palcem po jego prawym wytatuowanym bicepsie. </p>
<p> - Lubisz brutalność. - Przypomniał jej Zaeed cicho kładąc swoją dłoń na jej kolanie. </p>
<p> - Uwielbiam. - Zamruczała uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Ale nie tylko o to ci chodzi. Jest tam coś więcej. Ryzyko strat w śród cywili? To o to chodzi. Zaeed ja nie jestem głupia, umiem dodać dwa do dwóch.</p>
<p>- Cywile sprowadzają komplikacje, Komplikacje zwiększają ryzyko. Dobrze płaci ale sądzę że nie powiedział nam bardzo wiele na temat tej misji.</p>
<p>- Jak długo zamierzasz udawać, że twoje wybory dotyczą tylko pieniędzy? - Spytała Elif wzdychając i odkładając na stolik do kawy trzymany przed chwilą datapad. </p>
<p> - Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Starał się zbyć ją odwracając wzrok.</p>
<p>- Ależ dobrze wiesz. - Powiedziała surowo kładąc swoją dłoń na jego policzku i odwracając jego głowę tak aby spojrzeć w jego niedopasowane oczy. </p>
<p>- Przeżyliśmy ze sobą dobre dwa lata Zaeed. Lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałam. Ale pozwoliłam, aby ta odległość między nami trwała zbyt długo, tak długo jak tego chciałeś. Byłam cierpliwa i nie drążyłam, nie dopytywałam i nie naciskałam. Ale to już nie zadziała. Nie, jeśli nadal będziesz ukrywać przede mną to, kim naprawdę jesteś. Pozwalasz mi dostrzec tylko to co chcesz żebym widziała. To już naprawdę robi się męczące. </p>
<p>Wyrywając delikatnie głowę z jej dłoni westchnął ciężko i otarł spoconą dłoń o udo. </p>
<p> - Więc to ultimatum? - Spytał starając się nie okazywać swojego niepokoju. </p>
<p> - Zaeed jestem już blisko wieku matrony. Nie mogę ciągle myśleć jak rozwydrzona gówniara. Nie mogę ci się całkowicie oddać jeśli tak naprawdę nie wiem kim jesteś. Jeśli cię nie znam. </p>
<p> - Co gdy cię zawiodę? - Spytał wyzywająco unosząc brew. </p>
<p> - Oboje podejmujemy ryzyko. - Wymamrotała, przyciskając pełne usta do jego ucha i kształtne piersi do jego klatki. </p>
<p>- Wpuść mnie. Proszę. Połącz się ze mną. </p>
<p>Duże ryzyko, potencjalna strata. Ale z drugiej strony czy całe jego życie takie nie było? Zbudowane na starcie. </p>
<p> - Nie powstrzymuj się. Ten jeden raz pokaż mi prawdziwego siebie. </p>
<p>Nie był gotowy jej stracić, jeszcze nie. Nie teraz. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie sądził czy kiedykolwiek byłby gotowy do utraty tej cudownej istoty. Nie przyjęłaby jego prawdziwego oblicza. Zainteresowała się nim bo był brutalny, zimny i niedostępny. Dlaczego teraz prosiła aby pokazał jej jego inną stronę? Tą prawdziwą? </p>
<p>To pieprzenie było zdecydowanie inne. Było czymś czego nigdy wcześniej podczas ich związku nie doświadczył. Była milsza, delikatniejsza. Hojna. Bardziej hojna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dając mu całe jej bezpieczeństwo, każdy gram ciepła, którego nigdy nie śmiał przyznać, że tak bardzo od niej chce. Gdy zamykał oczy pod powiekami migały mu przebłyski jej pamięci. Jej duma, gdy stała obok niego po idealnie oddanym strzale. Poczucie zwycięstwa, które poczuła, gdy po raz pierwszy położył dłoń na jej udzie. Jej pasja do niego każdej nocy gdy padali na łóżko splątani i głodni siebie nawzajem. Każde uczucie, jakie kiedykolwiek do niego czuła. Utopiła go w tym .I gdzieś w nocy pomiędzy kolejnymi wspomnieniami i jej słodkimi jękami złamała go całkowicie. Jego twarda maska pękła, dopóki nie zorientował się, że wszystko jej pokazuje. Daje jej wszystko co miał. Jego nadzieje. Jego marzenia, jego obawy i cały ból jaki towarzyszył mu przez tak długi czas. W końcu powiedział jej te dwa cholernie trudne słowa, słowa których myślał że nigdy nikomu nie powie. Ona na nie nigdy nie odpowiedziała otwarcie. Ale to było w porządku. Ponieważ pokazała mu to wszystko, prawda? W świetle dnia obudził się zaskoczony, oszołomiony i tak boleśnie spragniony więcej. Nie miał wątpliwości że wszystko się zmieniło, że ona go zmieniła. Przez jedną krótką chwilę przemknęło mu nawet przez myśl czy nie warto tak zostać, z nią. Baz zemsty, bez Vido, bez samotności. Nigdy więcej udawania. Ciężar życia oderwał się od jego pleców. Nigdy w życiu nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby pokazać prawdziwego siebie. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo tak bardzo nie obchodził aby ktokolwiek chciał poznać jego prawdziwą stronę. Wszystkich interesowała tylko jego brutalność, żądza krwi i umiejętności. Dla wszystkich był maszyną do zabijania i nigdy nikt nie starał się dostrzec czegoś więcej. Dźwięk jego omni-klucza całkowicie wyrwał go ze snu przez co zdał sobie sprawę że miejsce koło niego na łóżku jest puste i zimne. Sięgając po swój omni-klucz Zaeed otworzył nową wiadomość, która jak się okazało pochodziła właśnie od Elif.</p>
<p>Mamy zadanie, Krwawa Horda w magazynie przemysłowym w centrum. Pośpiesz się. - Elif</p>
<p>Miażdżąc zawód i niepokój jaki zaczął kiełkować w jego wnętrzu, Zaeed wyszedł z łóżka przeciągając się. Elif zawsze był praktyczna i profesjonalna.</p>
<p>To była jedna z rzeczy dzięki której przyciągnęła go do siebie. Tak cholernie wspaniała. Jednak stojąc w samym środku magazynu otoczony czterema kroganami Zaeed nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia że coś jest nie tak. Zajęło mu kilka chwil zastanowienie się czy nie wpędzono go w pułapkę. </p>
<p> - Massani. - Przywitał się zimno największy z krogan podchodząc bliżej. </p>
<p> - Egad. - Zaeed nigdy nie znał bliżej kroganina przed sobą ale sporo o nim słyszał. Prowadził elitarny oddział Krwawej Hordy, często wynajmowany do trudnych zleceń. - Czego chcesz?!</p>
<p>- Nic osobistego. - Stwierdził prawie przepraszająco. - Z pieniędzy Santiago będziemy mogli żyć jak władcy prze rok.</p>
<p>- Tylko rok. - Zaszydził Zaeed ostrożnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu i zastanawiając się nad swoimi opcjami które były marne, i szansami na przeżycie które były jeszcze gorsze. Zanim jednak zdążyłby zrobić choćby krok jego omni-klucz ponownie wydał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. </p>
<p> - Daj mi chwile. Tłuc po mordach będziemy się za moment. - Nakazał spokojnie Zaeed. Kroganin przed nim skinął głową na znak zgody. </p>
<p>Bez szans. </p>
<p>Brak podpisu, tylko te dwa krótkie, na pierwszy rzut oka puste słowa. Komenda? Nakaz? Wyjaśnienie? Raczej to trzecie. Zaeed naprawdę nie chciał przyznać że domyślał się o co chodziło. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał przyznać że się pomylił. Ponownie. O tym przecież rozmawiał wczoraj wieczorem z jedną osobą. O szansach. I o możliwej porażce której właśnie zasmakował. Nakłoniła go, by pokazał jej wszystko, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie już nic, po za tym co jej pokazywał przez te dwa lata. Mając nadzieję, że był tak samo zimny i brutalny, jak całe życie wszystkim pokazywał. W tym momencie uderzyła do z całą siłą prawda jaką starał się wyprzeć. Siła uderzenia była tak mocna że zachwiał się ledwo dostrzegalnie. Jeśli Elif była w stanie kochać jakąkolwiek jego część, to nie była to jego głębia, żadna ukryta dobroć ani moralność. To była jego powierzchnia. Wściekłość, przemoc i żądza krwi. Najemnik. Wojownik. Ludzka maszyna zaprogramowana na zabijanie. Widziała w nim tylko to co całe społeczeństwo. Nic więcej. </p>
<p> - Już? - Spytał zniecierpliwiony Egad patrząc na niego niezadowolony. - Jak długo mamy czekać żeby cię zabić. </p>
<p> - Już nie musisz czekać. - Stwierdził Zaeed obnażaj zęby w dzikim uśmiechu. Jak wściekłe zwierze. Jak drapieżnik. </p>
<p>Miał przy sobie swój ostry nóż i czterech krogan. Dużo możliwości do eksperymentowania i zabawy. W extranecie bywały strony jak zabić kroganina, jak okaleczyć lub wyciąć potrzebne narządy. To jednak była w osiemdziesięciu procentach teoria, niewielu było takich w galaktyce, którzy byliby na tyle silni aby nie zabijając kroganina mogli żywego go okaleczać. Zaeed okazał się na tyle silny, lub na tyle rządny krwi. Mieli na ciele twardy ochronny pancerz, jednak kiedy miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu i chciałeś eksperymentować mogłeś oderwać go od ciała. Podczas odrywania pancerza z żywego kroganina ten wył wniebogłosy. Dobrze, krogańskie krzyki chociaż na chwilę zagłuszały niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból jego serca. Wyrywanie krogańskich zębów też było ciekawe, były dużo bardziej zakorzenione w ich paszach niż zęby ludzkie. Jednocześnie lepiej unerwione, cholernie musiało ich to boleć. Za oddzielony od ciała krogański pancerz i zęby na czarnym rynku można było dużo dostać. Więcej niż zarobił przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Ale nie chodziło o pieniądze, nie teraz, nie po tym co sobie uświadomił. Chodziło o dowód. Dla niej. Kucając w tym cholernym magazynie samotny okrwawiony i oszalały z bólu, bynajmniej nie fizycznego czując jakby oddychał przez papierową torbę nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Zajęcie czymś swoich rąk i umysłu wydawało się najłatwiejsze, mordowanie zawsze było dla niego łatwe. Maszyna. Wojownik. Najemnik. Przy każdym nowym wyrwanym zębie, oddzielonym od ciała pancerzu, czy wyrwanym krogańskim jądrze Zaeed wymyślał kolejną wiadomość. Każdą z nich chciał natychmiast chorobliwie wysłać. "Następnym razem będziesz potrzebowała więcej szczęścia, suko", " Mam nadzieję że się tym chujem udławisz", " Skoro ja ci nie wystarczę to może wolisz tego sflaczałego fiuta?". </p>
<p>Ale bez względu na to, jak gorzkie i wulgarne stały się wyobrażone wiadomości, jego duma mówiła mu za każdym razem to samo. Że one wszystkie naprawdę znaczyły to samo. "Jestem tym, czego chciałaś. Weź mnie. Boże. Błagam, przyjmij mnie z powrotem." Wiedział jednak że nic to nie da. Nie cofnie swojego błędu z wczoraj. Ale najgorsze było to że zaczął wierzyć że naprawdę może taki być. Po co chciał kiedykolwiek pokazywać że ma jakąś głębie? Pragnienia, lęki czy marzenia? Nic takiego by się nie stało gdyby był tym czym wszyscy oczekiwali aby był. Mordercą. Dzikim zwierzęciem rozszarpującym swoje ofiary. Łatwiej było to wszystko rzucić w cholerę. Wcześniej to wszystko jedynie zakopał głęboko w sobie skrycie marząc że może kiedyś zjawi się ktoś kto dostrzeże coś więcej. Ale po co miałoby być w nim coś więcej, skoro nigdy nikogo nie będzie to obchodzić?! Zamiast chować to w sobie powinien to zmiażdżyć. Nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń dla takich skurwieli jak on. Nie ma bezwarunkowej miłości i szczęścia. Elif bardzo brutalnie ale dokładnie mu to pokazała. Gdyby był tym czym sądziła ze był to nadal miałby ją przy sobie. Gdyby nie był tak słaby to nadal byłaby przy nim. Nadal mógłby ją ostro pierdolić kiedy by chciał. Tylko dlatego jej potrzebował. Nie chodziło o miłość, o przywiązanie. Chodziło o seks i interesy. Ale przez swoją głupotę i naiwność znowu wszystko zjebał. Jak zwykle. Osuwając się po brudnej ścianie w wielką kałużę krwi pośród trupów Zaeed jęknął czując że jego serce po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku godzin pęka. To nie była prawda, nie chciał jej tylko pierdolić, kochał ją. Jego błędem była właśnie miłość. Nie powinien kochać. Teraz to wiedział. Wiedział też że nigdy więcej nie popełni tego błędu. Podnosząc się z ziemi po jakiś kilkunastu minutach Zaeed zaczął zataczać się w stronę wyjścia. Bez trofeów. Trofeum z dzisiejszego dnia było jego złamane serce. Trofeum będące karą i nauczką. Później, kiedy zbierał swoje rzeczy z teraz zbyt cichego mieszkania, widząc że rzeczy Elif zniknęły nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy że jakaś część niego umarła. Zaczął się tego dopiero domyślać gdy dwa dni później ostro jebał jakąś ludzką dziwkę na tyłach obskurnego klubu, gdy łamał kark łącznikowi który nie chciał wyjawić mu gdzie zwiała Elif, gdy w jego ustach zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej przekleństw które wplatał do rozmów. Będąc tak prymitywnym i wulgarnym ludzie patrzyli na niego z mieszanką strachu i obrzydzenia. Dobrze. W końcu chcieli aby tym był. Prymitywnym brutalnym mordercą. Tym właśnie był. Tym i niczym więcej. Dzięki łącznikowi którego zabił dowiedział się że Elif jakiś miesiąc wcześniej dostała propozycję od Vido. Stwierdziła że się namyśli, że musi podjąć decyzję. Z samego rana po ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy przyszła do łącznika i potwierdziła że się zgadza. Więc sprzedała go. Mógł to przewidzieć. Zapewne gdyby zobaczyła w nim tamtego wieczoru to co chciała nie wydawałaby go oddziałowi Krwawej Hordy na usługach Vido. To był jej sprawdzian, sprawdzian czy faktycznie jest wart zachodu. Nie był.</p>
<p>Teraz gdy ją znajdzie udowodni że jest tym kim chciała aby był. Dzięki niej stał się lepszy. Twardszy. I podziękuje jej za to podrzynając jej gardło, aby ostatecznie pokazać kim jest. Kim się stał dzięki niej. Ale nie powie jej tego. Nie da jej satysfakcji. Złamanie go było najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogła zrobić. Gdyby nie ona to ktoś inny wykorzystałby jego słabość. Miesiąc później stojąc naprzeciwko niej na dachu jakiegoś wieżowca na Ilium nie czuł już znajomego bólu w sercu. Nie czuł nic prócz chęci zemsty.</p>
<p> - Wiesz że tarcza z człowieka jest jednorazowego użytku. - Zauważyła Zaeed mierząc swoim ukochanym karabinem w Elif trzymająca w żelaznym uścisku jakąś przerażoną młodą kobietę. </p>
<p> - Znam cię Zaeed. Nie zabiłbyś cywila. - Stwierdziła spokojnie asari trzymając broń przy skroni drżącej i łkającej kobiety. </p>
<p> - Sprzedałaś mnie Vido. - Zauważyła z zimnym spokojem. - Widziałeś jak skończyli twoi najemnicy z Krwawej Hordy? Naprawdę sądzisz że tak po prostu odpuszczę? </p>
<p> - A nie? - Spytała Elif uśmiechając się chytrze. </p>
<p> - Nie. - Warknął Zaeed strzelając przerażonej zakładniczce prosto między oczy. Ta natychmiast zwiotczała martwa w ramionach wyraźnie zaskoczonej Elif. - Tak jak mówiłem, tarcza jednorazowego użytku. </p>
<p>Zanim asari udało się puścić martwą zakładniczkę i użyć swojej biotyki w prawej i lewej ręce miał już kilka kul. Następnie Zaeed strzelił jej w nogi taż że nie była w stanie ustać i padła na ziemię koło martwej dziewczyny zabitej przez Zaeed. Najemnik rzucił w stronę lezącej asari specjalnie na tę okazję przygotowany mały pojemniczek z benzyną. Gdy ta rozwalając się z powodu strzału Zaeed rozlała się na Elif Zaeed spokojnie wyjął z kieszeni starodawne zapałki odpalił jedną i ku przerażeniu dawnej kochanki podszedł z nią bliżej niej.</p>
<p>- Blefujesz. - Stwierdziła starając się zachowywać pewnie. - Kochasz mnie. </p>
<p> - Nie. Myślałem że cię kocham. - Poprawił ja twardo. - Dzięki za lekcję, suko. Mówiąc to rzucił koło nóg asari zapaloną zapałkę i parzył jak w sekundzie ta zaczyna płonąć i krzyczeć. Wyciągając z kieszeni papierosa podszedł do ogniska i ostrożnie odpalił od niego papierosa. Pośpiesznie opuszczając dach Zaeed czuł jak jego serce boleśnie się ściska na myśl o tym że zabił tę konkretną kobietę. Ale to nic, w końcu zapomni. W końcu odrobił pracę domową jaką dała mu te miesiące temu. Miłości nie ma, przynajmniej nie dla niego. Jest mordercą, i tego powinien się trzymać.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Księga 1: Rozdział 18 - Zdrada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wysiadając z Normandi na pokład głównego statku quariańskiej flotylli Alex poczuła jak ją samą zaczynają zżerać nerwy. Więc nie tylko Tali była z ich trójki zdenerwowana. Garrus jako jedyny najwyraźniej trzymał się dobrze emocjonalnie. Alex rozumiała swoje zdenerwowanie, nie mogła pozwolić aby Tali tak po prostu została wygnana. Nie wiedziała jednak jaka ma być jej rola, nie znała ich kultury ani zwyczajów. A nie chciała zadręczać widocznie zestresowanej Tali milionem pytań, każde pytanie na temat flotylli wywoływało widoczny ból i poczucie winy u quarianki. Gdy znaleźli się już w doku numer 17 zobaczyli że czeka na nich grupa quarian.</p>
<p>- Kapitan Shepard, Tali'Zorah wiele mi o pani mówiła. Żałuje że nie spotykamy się w milszych okolicznościach. - Powitał ją nieznajomy quarianin.</p>
<p>- Tali wyciągnęła załogę Normandii z wielu, chce się jej za to odwdzięczyć. - Wyjaśniła Alex ostrożnie.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem. Jako kapitan statku na którym służy Tali, ma pani coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. - Następnie quarianin zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Tali. - Chciałbym być bardziej pomocny Tali, na procesie muszę zachować neutralność, ale jestem tu jeśli chciałabyś porozmawiać. Zostałaś oskarżona o sprowadzenie do floty aktywnego getha w ramach tajnego projektu.</p>
<p>- To obłęd! Nigdy nie przysyłałam aktywnych gethów! Przysyłałam tylko części i kawałki. - Sprzeciwiła się natychmiastowo Tali.</p>
<p>- Przysyłałaś części gethów do Wędrownej Floty? - Spytała Alex zaskoczona. Cóż z jednej strony brzmiało to naprawdę niebezpiecznie, ale z drugiej Alex nie wierzyła w to że Tali mogłaby kłamać albo rozmyślnie wysłać całego getha. Wielokrotnie walczyli z gethami na pierwszej Normandii, Tali wiedziała jak niebezpieczne są te maszyny.</p>
<p>- Mój ojciec prowadził badania. Potrzebował materiałów. Jeśli wysłałam coś co było tylko uszkodzone, a nie trwale nieaktywne... - Zawahała się niepewnie Tali. - Nie. Sprawdzałam wszystko. Byłam ostrożna.</p>
<p>- W zasadzie mam rozkaz osadzić Tali'Zorah w areszcie do czasu przesłuchania. - Wtrącił się łagodnie quarianin. - A zatem Tali, nie wolno ci opuścić tego statku do czasu procesu. Przygotowania rozpoczęły się wraz z waszym przybyciem. Przesłuchanie odbywa się na placu ogrodowym. Powodzenia Tali. - Mówiąc to quarianin zszedł im z drogi podchodząc do swojego oddziału mówiąc coś do nich.</p>
<p>Wychodząc z doku na korytarz zobaczyli quariankę która wyraźnie na nich czekała. Tali od razu rozpoznała nieznajomą podchodząc do niej, kobiety objęły się na powitanie.</p>
<p>- Tali'zorah vas Normandia cieszę się że jesteś. Nie mogłam dłużej odwlekać procesu.</p>
<p>- Cieszę się że cię widzę ciociu Raan. Shepard vas Normandia to jest Admirał Shala'Raan vas Tonbay jest przyjaciółką mojego ojca. - Zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby się odezwać Tali szybko zwróciła wzrok na ciotkę. - Chwileczkę Raan, nazwałaś mnie vas Normandia?</p>
<p>- Tak. Rada Admiralicji postanowiła sądzić się pod tym nazwiskiem, ponieważ odeszłaś z Nimy.</p>
<p>- Jesteś Admirałem, czy to oznacza że jesteś jednym z sędziów?</p>
<p>- Niestety nie. Ze względu na znajomość z Tali i jej ojcem musiałam wycofać się z udziału. - Przyznała wyraźnie przygnębiona.</p>
<p>- Ojciec pewnie musiał zrobić to samo. - Stwierdziła Tali gdy jej ramiona opadły.</p>
<p>- Zobaczysz w środku Tali. - Uwagę Alex zwrócił wyraźnie smutny i współczujący ton pani admirał. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, a Raan nie chciała o tym mówić. Świetnie zwiastowało to na przyszłość.</p>
<p>- Ja będę prowadzić proces i przestrzegania protokołu. - Ciągnęła dalej Raan. - Ale nie mam głosu w ustalaniu werdyktu.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem że przynależność do ludzkiego statku to zła oznaka. - Zauważyła Shepard myśląc o reakcji Tali.</p>
<p>-Odebrali mi nazwę mojego statku. Wychodzi na to jakby mnie wygnali. - Przyznała z goryczą Tali zaciskając dłonie.</p>
<p>Alex chyba rozumiała tę zależność. To tak jakby ludzka rodzina odebrała komuś nazwisko i nie pozwolić mu się nim posługiwać. W końcu jak Tali stwierdziła wszyscy byli rodziną. To musiało być dla Tali bardzo duży cios emocjonalny.</p>
<p>- Jeszcze nie jest po wszystkim Tali. Masz przyjaciół dla których wciąż jesteś Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Bez względu na twoje oficjalne nazwisko. - Starała pocieszyć ją Raan.</p>
<p>- Powinniśmy zaczynać. - Stwierdziła Alex. - Czy Tali przysługuje obrońca?</p>
<p>- Owszem. Według quariańskiego prawa, jest teraz członkiem twojej załogi. A oskarżony załogant jest zawsze reprezentowany przez kapitana swojego statku.</p>
<p>Tali i Alex popatrzyły na siebie i ciężko było stwierdzić która z nich jest bardziej zaniepokojona. Ale nie była dobra w przemówieniach ani nakłanianiu kogokolwiek. Ostatnia duża próba w postaci przekonania Sarena aby sprzeciwił się Suwerenowi zakończyła się tym że turianin się zastrzelił. I mimo że jej przyjaciele którzy wiedzą co naprawdę się przytrafiło uznają to za ogromny sukces to Shepard tak samo tego nie postrzega. Chciała wyrwać go z wpływu Żniwiarza ale nie po to aby się zabił. Gdyby przeżył mógłby okazać się światkiem tego że Żniwiarze nadchodzą. Martwy nie przydał jej się do niczego.</p>
<p>- Ty będziesz występować w mojej obronie. - Przyznała zdenerwowana Tali.</p>
<p>- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby ci pomóc Tali. - Stwierdziła Alex starając się brzmieć pewniej niż w rzeczywistości się czuła.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję Shepard. Nie znalazłabym lepszego obrońcy. - Przyznała po chwili quarianka. W jej głosie Alex usłyszała wyraźną ulgę. Z jednej strony to było miłe że Tali tak w nią wierzyła, z drugiej sama chciałaby być tak pewna siebie jak Tali była pewna jej.</p>
<p>- Nasze prawo jest proste. - Wtrąciła się łagodnie Raan. - Nie musisz się martwić o żadne kruczki prawne ani luki w przepisach. Staraj się mówić prawdę. To musi wystarczyć. Chodźmy obiecałam że nie będę was zatrzymywać.</p>
<p>Raan zaprowadziła ich w ciszy do rozległego pomieszczenia z widoczną roślinnością na ścianach gdzie pośrodku znajdowały się szerokie metalowe ławki zbudowane wokół znacznego podwyższenia z barierką. Rann stanęła nad trzema admirałami stojącymi na ów podwyższeniu, Tali i Shepard stanęli przed podwyższeniem na wskazanym miejscu. Garrus stał nieco dalej za nimi koło ławek które zaczęli zajmować quarianie.</p>
<p>- Konklawe rozpoczyna obrady. - Odezwała się Raan uciszając tym samym wszelkie rozmowy między widzami. - Błogosławieni niech będą przodkowie którzy uchronili nas od śmierci, zapewnili pokarm i pozwolili dożyć tej chwili. Oskarżona Tali'Zorah vas Normandia przybyła wraz ze swoim kapitanem żeby bronić się przed zarzutem zdrady.</p>
<p>- Sprzeciw! Człowiek nie powinien się pojawić na procesie dotyczącym tak ważnej kwestii! - Wtrącił się jeden z dwóch męskich admirałów.</p>
<p>- Trzeba było nie ogłaszać Tali członkiem załogi Normandii, admirale Koris. - Stwierdziła spokojnie Raan. - Shepard musi tu pozostać jako kapitan Tali.</p>
<p>- Sprzeciw odwołany. - Przyznał po chwili ciszy niejaki Koris</p>
<p>- Shepard vas Normandia Tali'Zorah jest oskarżona o zdradę. Wystąpisz w jej obronie? - Spytała Raan zwracając się bezpośrednio do Alex.</p>
<p>- Zgadzam się jeśli w ten sposób pomogę Tali, ale w duszy pozostanie dumną obywatelką Wędrownej Floty. Tali'Zorah vas Neema. To przykre że jej kapitan zabroniono stanąć dzisiaj u jej boku.</p>
<p>- Nikomu niczego nie zabroniono. To po prostu...</p>
<p>- Okłamuj ich jeśli musisz Zaal'Korisie, ale nie oczekuj że ja będę przysłuchiwał się twoim kłamstwom w ciszy. - Wtrącił się z obrzydzeniem drugi męski admirał. - Człowiek ma rację.</p>
<p>- Admirałowie proszę o spokój. - Przywróciła ich do porządku Raan. - Jesteśmy wdzięczni że kapitan Shepard chce reprezentować Tali'Zorah na tym procesie. Tali oskarżono cię o sprowadzenie aktywnych gethów do Wędrownej Floty. Przyznajesz się do winy?</p>
<p>- Tali nigdy nie naraziłaby Floty na niebezpieczeństwo. Doskonale wie jak niebezpieczne są gethy. Dwa lata temu razem ze mną natrafiała na mnóstwo tych maszyn i wie jakie zagrożenie stanowi nawet pojedyncza jednostka. Więc, nie. Tali nie przyznaje się do winy. - Sprzeciwiła się Alex.</p>
<p>- Zostawiałam części i elementy różnym drużyną do odebrania. Ojciec kazał mi tak postępować, ale nigdy nie wysłałabym do floty aktywnego getha. Wszystko co wysyłałam było nieaktywne i niegroźne.</p>
<p>- Wyjaśnij więc jak gethy zajęły statek na którym pracował twój ojciec! - Nakazała quariańska admirał ostrym rozkazującym tonem. Na jej słowa i nowe straszne wiadomości Tali cofnęła się o krok do tyłu wydając z siebie jęk zdziwienia i strachu. Alex słysząc słowa admirała również zdębiała zaniepokojona. Skoro gethy przejęły cały statek to oznaczało że istniało wielkie prawdopodobieństwo że ojciec Tali już nie żył. Teraz Shepard zrozumiała zmieszanie i smutek Raan gdy Tali poruszyła temat swojego ojca. Skoro gethy przejęły cały jeden statek z floty to zarzuty w obecnym świetle robiły się jeszcze gorsze i bardziej makabryczne. Gdyby Admirałowie mieli rację to Tali byłaby współwinna śmierci wielu quarian w tym swojego ojca. Shepard jednak wierzyła że Tali jest niewinna, jej przyjaciółka nigdy nie byłaby taka głupia aby wysyłać aktywne gethy do floty. Z opóźnieniem Alex zdała sobie sprawę z szoku i narastających rozmów pomiędzy obserwującymi proces quarianami, ich zdziwienie mogło oznaczać że te wiadomości nie zostały wcześniej dopuszczone do publicznych uszu.</p>
<p>- O czym pani mówi? - Spytała słabo Tali.</p>
<p>- Tali, z tego co wiemy gethy zabiły wszystkich na Alarei. - Odezwał się niespodziewanie łagodnie nieznany z imienia admirał stojący koło Zaal'Korisa. - Łącznie z twoim ojcem.</p>
<p>- Co?! To niemożliwe!</p>
<p>- Rozumiem potrzebę przeprowadzenia tej rozprawy, ale w tej chwili ważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo Wędrownej Floty. Skoro uważacie że Tali jest za to odpowiedzialna to pozwólcie nam pomóc.</p>
<p>- Dziękujemy. - Odezwała się Raan. - Quariańskie oddziały szturmowe próbowały odzyskać statek, jednak jak na razie bez powodzenia.</p>
<p>- Shepard! Musimy odzyskać Alarei. - Tali zwróciła się do Alex zdenerwowana.</p>
<p>- Najrozsądniej byłoby zniszczyć statek. - Wtrącił się Zaal'Koris surowo. - Ale jeśli interesuje cię honorowa śmierć zamiast wygnania...</p>
<p>- Interesuje mnie znalezienia ojca! - Warknęła Tali zdenerwowana.</p>
<p>- Zamierzasz odebrać Alarei gethom? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem Raan. - To niezwykle niebezpieczne.</p>
<p>- Z waszym pozwoleniem admirałowie - owszem. Dobro floty jest ważniejsze niż stanie tu i kłótnia czyja to wina.</p>
<p>- Zgoda. A jeśli zginiesz podczas tej godnej misji twoje imię zostanie oczyszczone Tali. - Stwierdził admirał który wydawał się dużo przychylniejszy Tali niżeli Zaal'Koris.</p>
<p>- Zatem postanowione. Spróbujecie odbić Alarei. - Stwierdziła Raan. - Macie zezwolenie na opuszczeni Ray, w hangarze pomocniczym będzie czekał na was prom. Uważaj na siebie Tali, rozprawa będzie kontynuowana po twoim powrocie lub orzeczeniu twojej śmierci w akcji.</p>
<p>Gdy większość obserwujących już się rozeszło lub zbiła w niewielkie grupki aby omówić to co usłyszeli Tali, Garrus i Shepard stanęli w bezpiecznej odległości aby móc omówić wszystko czego się dowiedzieli.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję że zgodziłaś się odzyskać Alarei Shepard. Admirałowie wyglądali na przekonanych że mój ojciec już nie żyje, ale...Nie wiem, nie dowiemy się niczego dopóki tam nie dotrzemy.</p>
<p>- Jak się trzymasz? Wzięli cię pod niezły ostrzał zanim jeszcze powiedzieli ci o ojcu.</p>
<p>- Wiedziałam że będzie źle, ale oskarżenie o zdradę to coś na co nie można się całkowicie przygotować. A mój ojciec...nie wiem. Może nie zginął. Nie mają pewności że nie żyje. Zwyczajnie nie wiem Shepard i musze się dowiedzieć.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem. Co możesz powiedzieć mi o składzie admiralicji? Kim byli ci quarianie? - Spytała Alex.</p>
<p>- Moją ciocię już poznałaś, Admirał Shala'Raan vas Tonbay sprawuje opiekę nad flotą patrolową. Admirał Han'Gerrel vas Neema jest admirałem ciężkiej floty czyli głównie okrętów wojennych, jest znany z tego że całkowicie nienawidzi gethów. Dużo bardziej niż wszyscy inni quarianie,  wiesz co czuje do gethów, ale jego nienawiść jest wręcz chorobliwa. Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib to admirał floty cywilnej. Bardzo nie lubi się z Han'Gerrelelem, twierdzi że z gethami można nawiązać współpracę. Wieży w możliwość pokojowego rozstrzygnięcia sporu, może to właśnie dlatego był taki ostry podczas procesu. Chodziło o eksperymentowanie na częściach gethów które wysyłałam. Nie jest głupi i wie że gethy są groźne ale jest też przeciwny jakimkolwiek konfliktom na dużą skalę. Nie spodziewałam się jednak że zachowa się jak taki straszny bosh'tet. Admirał Daro'Xen vas Moreh jest admirałem floty badawczej, interesuje ją wszystko co ma związek z gethami. Uważa że jesteśmy panami gethów i powinniśmy przejąć nad nimi kontrolę.</p>
<p>- Cała trójka brzmi przeuroczo. - Przyznała ponuro Alex. - Ruszajmy do tego promu. Im szybciej to załatwimy tym szybciej zostaniesz oczyszczona z zarzutów.</p>
<p>Gdy ruszyli już do promu, drogą wskazaną przez Tali głos zabrał milczący do tej pory turianin.</p>
<p>- Zauważyliście że rada mówiła o całej tej misji oczyszczenia Alarei jakby była całkowicie samobójcza. - Odezwał się po raz pierwszy Garrus.</p>
<p>- Zachowywali się tak jakby już nas skreślili. - Potwierdziła przygnębiona Tali. - I jakby już skreślili mojego ojca.</p>
<p>- Zapomnieli kto uratował Cytadele i zabił Sarena. Mamy więcej wprawy w zabijaniu gethów niż oni. I z przyjemnością pokażemy im jak bardzo się mylą. - Stwierdziła Alex.</p>
<p>Gdy tylko postawili stopy na Alarei i weszli do pierwszego pomieszczeniu zostali zaatakowani przez gethy. Walka na tym statku nie różniła się specjalnie od dziesiątek walk przeciwko gethom, jakie stoczyli za czasów pościgu za Sarenem. Jedyną znaczącą różnicą były niewielkie pomieszczenia w których przyszło im walczyć. Uniemożliwiające znaczne przemieszczanie się w czasie walki ale dające dużo możliwych osłon przed ostrzałem.</p>
<p>Ilość aktywnych, atakujących ich gethów była naprawdę niepokojąca. Co kilka pomieszczeń udawało im się jednak znaleźć zapiski mówiące mgliście o tym co się tu działo.</p>
<p>- "Coś spowalnia systemy ,wyłączamy zapory żeby rozłożyć obciążenie, ale Real'Zorah rozkazał nam pominąć standardowe zabezpieczenia. Nie ma czasu na działanie według procedur. "</p>
<p>- "Kto uruchomił test systemu? Nie autoryzowałam! O keelah! Ile gethów jest w sieci?!</p>
<p>- Wszystkie.</p>
<p>- Real'Zorah...</p>
<p>- Wyłączajcie! Wyłączajcie wszystko! Są w systemie! "</p>
<p>W jednym z pomieszczeń badawczych w dalszych pomieszczeniach statku znaleźli pojemnik z różnymi niedziałającymi częściami gethów.</p>
<p>- To jeden z pojemników jakie przesłałam. - Stwierdziła Tali po chwili przypatrywania się gratom. - Wyglądają na części nieczynnej sondy naprawczej i algorytm odruchów których nie rozpoznałam. Zabrała to z Haestromu.</p>
<p>- Jakie części miały wartość dla twojego ojca? - Spytała Alex również przypatrując się częścią gdy Garrus stał w drzwiach pomieszczenia pilnując ich pleców.</p>
<p>- Musiały być sprawne, rzeczy które dało się przeanalizować i zintegrować z resztą sprzętu. Pierwszeństwo miały nowości, technologia opracowana przez same gethy. Oznaki modyfikacji, wskazówki ich toku myślenia.</p>
<p>- Haestrom był strefą wojny. Jak udawało ci się zbierać sprzęt w środku tej zawieruchy.</p>
<p>- W tych kombinezonach jest więcej kieszeni niż ci się wydaje. Quarianie nauczyli się zachowywać co tylko się da, kiedy tylko się da. W granicach rozsądku, nie jesteśmy vorchami. Naprawiamy to co inni wyrzucają. Setki statków w naszej flocie to odzyskane wraki znalezione w kosmosie lub kupnie za bezcen.</p>
<p>- Czy ten sprzęt podpowiada ci to tu się mogła dziać? - Spytała Alex.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nie mam pojęcia. Shepard sprawdzałam wszystko co tu wysyłałam. Pomijałam wspaniałe znaleziska bo mogły stanowić zagrożenie albo samoczynnie się włączyć, albo naprawić. Nie wiem która możliwość jest gorsza, że byłam nieuważna i wysłałam coś groźnego czy że to wszystko wina ojca.</p>
<p>Kilka pomieszczeń i niebezpiecznych gethów dalej udało im się znaleźć na tyle sprawną konsolę że można było ją uruchomić.</p>
<p>- Mam nadzieję że na tej konsoli coś jest. - Przyznała Tali gdy jej palce tańczyły po przyciskach. - Większość danych jest uszkodzona ale zostały jakieś resztki. Eksperymentowali na systemach gethów, szukali nowych sposobów przełamania odporności gethów na przeprogramowanie.</p>
<p>- Wiedziałaś jakie testy prowadzi twój ojciec?</p>
<p>- Nie. Powiedział mi tylko żebym wysyłała mu wszelkie znalezione elementy gethów, które nie będą groźne dla floty. Podejrzewałam że testuje broń, ale podejrzewałam że pracuje nad nowymi sposobami przebijania tarcz i pancerzy.</p>
<p>- Czy te dane mogą cię oczyścić z zarzutów?</p>
<p>- Wątpię, to w większości wyniki. Efekty użycia różnych destrukcyjnych technik hackerskich. Nie wszystko z tego rozumiem, ale możliwe że celowo aktywowali gethy, nie wiem. Nie ma tu żadnych konkretów, ale jeśli tak, to ojciec robił coś potwornego. - Tali odeszła od konsoli kręcąc głową. - Po co to zrobiłeś tato? Obiecywałeś że zbudujesz mi dom na ojczystej planecie. To miało nam umożliwić powrót?!</p>
<p>- Twój ojciec musiał tak bardzo tego chcieć że był gotów zrobić wiele, zbyt wiele. -Przyznała smutno Alex. - Ruszajmy dalej.</p>
<p>W ciasnym korytarzu gdzie znajdowały się schody natrafili na to czego najbardziej Alex się obawiała. Ciało ojca Tali. Widząc nieruchomego quarianina u stóp schodów Alex cicho nakazała aby Garrus poczekał przy drzwiach w razie problemów. Turianin kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i wyszedł. Im mniej osób widziało rozpacz Tali, tym lepiej.</p>
<p>- Tato! - Krzyczała Tali padając na kolana i sprawdzają jego oznaki życia. - Nie, nie, nie. Zawsze miałeś jakiś plan, utajenie oznak życia, albo może pokładowy program hibernacji. Niepozwoliłbyś...Mylą się...Nie umarłbyś tak po prostu, nie zostawiłbyś mi tego całego bałaganu.</p>
<p>Widzą jak ramiona Tali zaczynają drżeć a jej głos załamuje się coraz bardziej Alex chwyciła ją delikatnie za ramię starając się zwrócić jej uwagę.</p>
<p>- Hej, chodź tu. - Obejmując płaczącą quariankę Alex wpatrywała się w ciało jej ojca. Tali musiała teraz strasznie cierpieć, Alex nie wiedzaiała jakby zachowała się w obliczu śmierci swojego taty ale na pewno nie przyjęłaby tego dobrze.</p>
<p>- Cholera. Cholera, przepraszam. - Załkała Tali</p>
<p>- Nie masz za co. - Zauważyła cicho Shepard.</p>
<p>Gdy szloch już ustał i Tali nieco się uspokoiła Alex wypuściła ją z objęć. Quarianka powoli spojrzała na ciało swojego ojca zaciskając pięści które jeszcze nieco drżały.</p>
<p>- Może wiedział że się tu zjawię. Może zostawił wiadomość. - Stwierdziła Tali włączając omni-klucz swojego ojca i szukając informacji.</p>
<p>Po chwili chyba coś znalazła ponieważ w pomieszczeniu rozległ sie męski głos wydobywający się z omni-klucza.</p>
<p>- Tali jeśli tego słuchasz to znaczy że nie żyje. Gethy są aktywne, ich główny węzeł jest na mostku, musisz go zniszczyć że powstrzymać ich procesy WI od tworzenia nowych połączeń neuronowych. Dostarcz dane Han'Gerrelowi i Daro'Xen, muszą...</p>
<p>Reszta nagrania urwała się po głośnym huku i stłumionym krzyku mężczyzny.</p>
<p>- Dzięki tato. - Powiedziała Tali opuszczając głowę jeszcze niżej.- Chodźmy, zakończmy ten koszmar.</p>
<p>Mostek znajdował się za schodami przy których znaleźli ojca Tali. Natknęli się tam na gethy, najgorszy z nich okazał się jak zwykle behemot. Walka z tym wielkim sukinsynem na tak małej powierzchni okazała się sporym wyzwaniem. Gdy po dłuższym czasie zażartej wymiany ognia gethy były już zniszczone Tali podeszła do konsoli po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Alex i Garrus po zaaplikowaniu medi-żelu na niewielkie rany i skaleczenia stanęli za nią i cierpliwie czekali.</p>
<p>- Ta konsola jest połączona z głównym węzłem o którym mówił ojciec, unieruchomienie jej wyłączy pominięte przez nas gethy. Wygląda na to że ocalono niektóre nagrania, dowiemy się z nich co się stało.</p>
<p>Pierwszym nagarniem był obraz ojca Tali i dwóch innych quarian.</p>
<p>- Mamy dość części żeby włączyć więcej sztuk? - Spytał Real'Zorah.</p>
<p>- Tak. - Potwierdził jeden z quarian. - Dzięki niedawnej przesyłce od pańskiej córki dołączymy do sieci dwa kolejne gethy. Zbliżamy się do przełomu jeśli chodzi o systemowe ataki wirusowe. Może dla bezpieczeństwa powinniśmy powiadomić radę admiralicji?</p>
<p>- Nie. - Stwierdził kategorycznie Real'Zorah. - Jesteśmy zbyt blisko, Obiecałem córce ze zbuduje jej dom na ojczystej planecie. Nie będę z założonymi rękami przyglądał się kłótnią polityków.</p>
<p>- Byłoby nam łatwiej gdyby Tali'Zorah mogła przesyłać więcej działającego materiału. - Przyznał drugi quarianin.</p>
<p>- Wykluczone. - Sprzeciwił się Real'Zorah, bez chwili zastanowienia. - Nie narażę Tali na polityczne reperkusje. Nie będziemy jej do tego mieszać. Złóżcie nowe gethy z tego co mamy. Pomińcie procedury bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.</p>
<p>- Wygląda na to że robił to dla ciebie. - Przyznała smutno Alex.</p>
<p>- Nigdy tego nie chciałam Shepard. - Stwierdziła żałośnie Tali. - Nigdy tego nie chciałam! To wszystko jego wina. Próbowałam udawać że że dowody nie wskazują na niego, ale to...Gdy to wyjdzie na jaw w czasie procesu...Nie możemy im powiedzieć. Ani admirałom, ani nikomu innemu.</p>
<p>- Tali jeśli o tym nie powiemy może nie udać się oczyścić cię ze wszystkich zarzutów. - Zauważyła ostrożnie Alex. - Słyszałaś jak mówił o tym że nie chce cię mieszać w politykę.</p>
<p>Wiedziała że Tali nie chce nadszarpnąć opinii swojego ojca, sama chciałaby tego samego gdyby Hackettowi się coś stało. Ten krok był jednak bardzo niebezpieczny. Co innego mieliby powiedzieć dowództwu floty. Mieliby skłamać?</p>
<p>- Nie rozumiesz Shperad. Wykreślą jego imię z rejestru każdego statku na którym służył, to znacznie gorsze niż wygnanie. Byłby zdrajcą naszego gatunku, pokazywanym dzieciom na przestrogę. Shepard nie mogę pozwolić na zniszczenie całego dobra które uczynił. Mówiłaś że twój tata jest także admirałem, kimś bardzo ważnym i szanownym w Przymierzu. Spróbuj postawić się w mojej sytuacji, co byś zrobiła wiedząc że jeden błąd twojego taty, nie zrobiony specjalnie, może przekreślić wszystko co zrobił?</p>
<p>Alex zamyśliła się przygnębiona, rozumiała co Tali miała na myśli. Kochała swojego ojca tak samo jak Alex kochała swojego. Gdyby kiedyś przyszło jej stanąć w podobnej sytuacji jak Tali teraz to zapewne byłaby gotować nadszarpnąć swoją reputację, a nawet ją zniszczyć, byle tylko jej ojciec nie został na zawsze zhańbiony. Nawet jeśli nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe dla niej samej. Hackett jednak nigdy by na to nie przystał i gotów byłby stracić swój szacunek i stanowisko gdyby nic jej się nie stało. Z tego co zrozumiała możliwe że Real'Zorah gotów byłby zrobić to samo. Tylko że obecnie Real'Zorah był martwy i to czego chciał nie ma już znaczenia. To był faktycznie trudny wybór. Nie ona jednak była w tym złym, położeniu, teraz przyszłość Tali była zagrożona, a to było zupełnie coś innego. Byłaby gotowa zniszczyć swoją pozycję dla ojca lub kogoś innego kto był jej bliski, nie chciała jednak aby Tali poświęciła tak dużą część swojego życia. Wędrowna Flota była wszystkim co miała, utrata swojej rodziny  mogłaby ją zniszczyć. </p>
<p>- Przepraszam Shepard. - Odezwała się po kilku minutach Tali źle interpretując jej milczenie. - Nie chciałam cię obrazić. Nie powinnam porównywać twojego ojca i mojego. Keelah, nie dość że straciłam dziś ojca to jeszcze obrażam najlepsza przyjaciółkę. Jaka ja jestem głupia.</p>
<p>- Nie, to nie tak . - Zaprzeczyła szybko Alex. - Rozumiem cię, nie czuje się obrażona. Postąpiłabym podobnie jak ty chcesz postąpić teraz. Ale nie jest to dla mnie łatwe, próbuję cię zrozumieć i wiem że chcesz dla taty jak najlepiej. Chcesz go dobrze zapamiętać i aby każdy inny również zapamiętał go jak najlepiej. Jestem samolubna, nie chce żebyś straciła swoją rodzinę i dom, przepraszam.</p>
<p>- Może porozmawiamy o tym na promie. - Wtrącił się cicho Garrus. - Pamiętajcie że im dłużej tu jesteśmy tym bardziej admirałowie się niecierpliwią.</p>
<p>- Masz rację. - Stwierdziła Tali. - Jeśli będziemy tutaj zwlekać pomyślą że nie żyjemy i to wszystko nie będzie już miało znaczenia. Chodźmy.</p>
<p>Podczas drogi powrotnej nikt nic nie mówił. Każda z trzech osób czuł przytłaczający ogrom tego co zobaczyli na Alarei oraz ogrom decyzji jakiej dokonają admirałowie po ich powrocie.</p>
<p>Gdy wyszli z promu i ruszyli pustymi korytarzami, będąc coraz bliżej miejsca gdzie gromadzili się quarianie słyszeli przytłumione głosy członków admiralicji.</p>
<p>- Spojrzymy prawdzie w oczy, nie ma żadnych wieści. Nie mamy powodu wierzyć że Tali'Zorah przeżyła.</p>
<p>- Nie jesteśmy byle idiotami z bronią. - Mruczała Alex przysłuchując się głosom. - Zaraz nieźle się zdziwią.</p>
<p>- Wkurza cię ich brak wiary i przekonanie że na pewno zginiemy. - Zauważył Garrus.</p>
<p>- Bardzo. - Potwierdziła Shepatd ponuro.</p>
<p>- Proces już trwa pośpieszmy się. - Ponagliła ich zdenerwowana Tali.</p>
<p>- Dobrze. Czy rada admiralicji jest gotowa do wydania wyroku ? - Spytała Raan gdy Alex miała otworzyć drzwi.</p>
<p>- Nie, nie jest. - Warknęła Shepard gdy drzwi się otworzyły a wszystkie głowy w maskach zwróciły się w ich kierunku, słyszała do okoła szumy i głosy, kontem oka zobaczyła w ostatnim rzędzie Kal'Reegala który kiwnął im głową. Pomimo jego maski Alex miała wrażenie że jest wyjątkowo zadowolony patrząc na nich.</p>
<p>- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. - Rzuciła bezczelnym tonem Tali. Słysząc sposób w jaki wypowiedziała te słowa Alex musiała ugryźć się w policzek aby powstrzymać pojawiający się na jej ustach uśmiech.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę gdy Tali i Shepard zajęły już swoje wcześniejsze miejsca troje admirałów patrzyło na nich bez słowa, w obecnej chwili Alex naprawdę żałowała że quarianie nosili maski ponieważ wiele by dała aby przekonać się czy na ich twarzach naprawdę widnieje niedowierzanie i szok, tak jak sobie to wyobraża.</p>
<p>- Alarei został uratowany przez Tali'Zorah vas Normandia tak jak przyrzekała przed wyruszeniem. Na statku nie ostał się ani jeden geth. Mam nadzieję że quarianą wystarczy taki dowód lojalności. - Stwierdziła spokojnie Alex przypatrując się po kolei każdemu z członków Admiralicji.  </p>
<p>- Nigdy nie wątpiliśmy w jej lojalność, tylko w jej ocenę sytuacji. - Zauważył napiętym głosem Zaal'Koris.</p>
<p>Słysząc te słowa Alex miała ochotę zaśmiać się z niedowierzania i rzucić czymś ciężkim w admirała. Na całe szczęście dla przebiegu procesu, oraz przyszłości Tali, niczego takiego pod ręką nie miała.</p>
<p>- Może Tali'Zorah przedstawi nam coś co pozwoli zaufać nam jej ocenie sytuacji. - Stwierdziła łagodnie Daro'Xen</p>
<p>- Znalazłyście jakie wyjaśnienie tego co zaszło na Alarei? - Spytał Han'Gerrel.</p>
<p>Słysząc pytanie admirała Alex spojrzała na Tali która natychmiast bardzo widocznie zdębiała i popatrzyła na Alex, która nie musiała widzieć jej wyrazu twarzy aby wyczuć promieniujący z niej strach i napięcie.</p>
<p>- Shepard, proszę. - Szepnęła desperacko Tali.</p>
<p>Pomimo kilku głośnych myśli w swojej głowie mówiacych o słuszności wyjawienia prawdy o Real'Zorahu i uratowaniu Tali, Alex wiedziała że ta decyzja mogłaby nie tylko złamać Tali serce ale też nadszarpnąć ich przyjaźń. Zdradzając jej ojca Tali mogłaby poczuć się tak jakby to ona sama została zdradzona. A Alex nigdy nie zdradziłaby swoich bliskich, w końcu tym dla niej była Tali. Przyjaciółką, powierniczką, sojuszniczką ale też i młodsza siostrą, rodziną. W końcu przez tyle lat nauczyła się że rodzina to nie tylko krew. Shepard nie ma rodziny z powiązaniami genetyczki, ma rodzinę z wyboru. Ojca, Andersona który jest dla niej jak wujek, pierwotną załogę Normandii, a nawet obecną załogę. Kocha ich, i nigdy nie zdradzi. Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy myślą o niej tak jak ona o nich. Postanawiając co zrobi Alex zrobiła krok do przodu wypuszczając powietrzę i patrząc prostu na zniecierpliwionych admirałów.</p>
<p>- Czy kapitan Shepard ma jakieś nowe dowody do przedstawienia w tym postepowaniu? - Spytała łagodnie Raan.</p>
<p>- Tali pomogła mi pokonać Sarena i gethy na Cytadeli, to powinno wam wystarczyć za dowód. Jest całkowicie lojalna i oddana, nie koniecznie mnie. Swojej rasie, jej przeszłości i spuściźnie. Zawsze mówi z dumą o tym kim jest, o swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołach wśród których się wychowała. Na Pochodzie Wolności byłą gotowa poświęcić swoje życie aby uratować i sprowadzić do domu Veetora'Nara vas Neema, na Heastromie pomimo oczywistego zagrożenia dla swojego życia i zdrowia poprosiła mnie abym spróbowała za wszelką cenę uratować Kal'Reegara i kogokolwiek kto przeżył z jego oddziału. Zawsze stawiała dobro innych ponad własne, nawet jeśli wiedziała że może za to słono zapłacić. Kocha Wędrowną Flotę, i każdego kto z niej pochodzi. Jeśli chcecie jeszcze więcej mogę pokazać wam statek Normandia, który Tali również uratowała od gethów, chociaż panująca na nim cisza nie daje jej spać. Możecie na tym statku zapytać każdego o Tali, i możliwe że zdanie ludzi, turianina, kroganina i salarianina nie będzie miało dla was znaczenia to zapewniam że każdy z tego statku potwierdził to co powiedziałam. Bo razem z nią służą na Normandii i znają Tali, niektórzy lepiej inni gorzej ale wiedzą kim jest i co czuje.</p>
<p>- Nadal nie wiemy co wydarzyło się na Alarei. - Warknął Koris</p>
<p>- Nie admirale. Ale daliście jej mój przydomek, jestem jej kapitanem i mam do niej całkowite zaufanie i mówię wam że jest niewinna.</p>
<p>- A my mamy zaufać opinii tego człowieka?! - Krzyknął wzburzony Koris.</p>
<p>- Oddaliśmy Tali pod opiekę człowiekowi. Wątpilibyście w te słowa gdyby padły z ust quariańskiego kapitana? - Spytał Han'Gerrel</p>
<p>- Nie. - Przyznał gorzko Koris. -Biorąc pod uwagę pozostałe dowody, nie wątpiłbym.</p>
<p>- Czy admirałowie są gotowi wydać wyrok? - Spytał Raan.</p>
<p>Każdy z trzech admirałów włączył swój omni-klucz i nacisnął parę przycisków po chwili namysłu. Zdenerwowana Alex starała się oddychać powoli i spokojnie aby zbytnio nie okazywać zdenerwowania przed admiralicją. Skoro ona sama była tak zdenerwowana to nawet nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak musiała czuć się Tali. Po kilku chwilach Raan otworzyła swój własny omni-klucz i zaczęła go przeglądać. Napięcie i cisza obecna w pomieszczenia sprawiała że Alex miała wrażenie że słyszy bicie własnego serca. W końcu gdy myślała że zacznie zgrzytać zębami ze zniecierpliwienia, Raan wreszcie zabrała głos.</p>
<p>- Tali'Zorah, w świetle przebiegu twojej służby, nie znajdujemy wystarczających dowodów by cię skazać. Zostajesz oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów. Komandor Shepard proszę przyjąć te dary w podzięce za reprezentowanie przedstawiciela naszego gatunku.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję pani admirał, nie ma dla mnie jednak znaczenia gatunek kogokolwiek z mojej załogi.</p>
<p>- Cieszę się słysząc te szczere słowa. - Przyznała po chwili Raan. - Odejdź w pokoju Tali'Zorah vas Normandia. Keelah se'lai.</p>
<p>Gdy po kilku minutach pomieszczenie zaczęło pustoszeć Garrus ruszył na Normandię a Alex cierpliwie czekała na Tali która rozmawiała prywatnie z Raan. Gdy quarianka podeszła już do Shepard opierajacej się o ścianę pokręciła głową i stwierdziła z niedowierzaniem.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę uwierzyć że wycięłaś taki numer. - Przyznała Tali stając przed uśmiechającą się delikatnie Alex. - Nigdy nikt nie wypowiedział się tak w mojej obronie. Dziękuję że wstawiłaś się za mną i moim ojcem.</p>
<p>- Jeśli chcesz możemy jeszcze wrócić i załatwić ci wygnanie. - Stwierdziła nieco złośliwie Alex, na jej słowa Tali zaśmiała się i pokręciła przecząco głową.</p>
<p>- Dzięki, ale taki rozwój wypadków mnie zadowala. Miło było popatrzeć jak krzyczysz.</p>
<p>- Zawsze do usług. - Stwierdziła Shepard odrywając się od ściany. - Chodź, Tali'Zorah vas Normandia, wracajmy na statek.</p>
<p>- Miło będzie wrócić do maszynowni. Teraz nie obejdą mnie te skany silnika których wcześniej nie wykonałam z powodu nerwów. A ty co będziesz robić?</p>
<p>- Nie wiem. - Przyznała Alex. - Pewnie wytyczę kurs i może odwiedzę resztę drużyny naziemnej. Nie martw się do maszynowni też zajrzę. Specjalnie dla ciebie.</p>
<p>- Akurat. - Stwierdziła rozbawiona Tali. - Będziesz pewnie chciała zobaczyć się z Zaeedem.</p>
<p>- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - Ucięła szybko wątek Alex gdy zbliżały się już do doku.</p>
<p>Nawet gdyby Tali miała nieco racji, Alex nie zamierzała jej tego przyznawać.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Księga 1: Rozdział 19 - Statek Zbieraczy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wychodząc z pokoju Mirandy po przeprowadzonej rozmowie na temat siostry agentki i prośbie pomocy z jej strony, Alex skierowała się do CIB aby wyznaczyć kurs na Ilium. Gdy wsiadła już do windy usłyszała w komunikatorze głos EDI. Słowa SI natychmiast zniweczyły jej plany odnośnie lotu na Ilium. Ta planeta niestety będzie musiała jeszcze poczekać. Chcąc czy nie Alex wyszła z windy omijając mapę galaktyki i zmierzając prosto do pokoju łączności aby porozmawiać z Człowiekiem Iluzją. </p>
<p>Mężczyzna tym razem stał przy swoim biurku zapalając papierosa. Przez myśl Shepard przemknęło pytanie czy on w ogóle je czy tylko żywi się dymem nikotynowym. Nawet Zaeed nie palił tyle co Człowiek Iluzja, ilekroć go widziała ten zawsze miał papierosa w ustach lub go dopiero co odpalał.</p>
<p>- Shepard mamy przełom. - Odezwał się pośpiesznie mężczyzna gdy tylko zobaczył jej holograficzną postać. - Przechwyciłem sygnał alarmowy od turiańskiego patrolu, natknęli się na statek Zbieraczy w okolicach układu Korlus. Turianie zginęli, ale zdążyli unieruchomić statek Zbieraczy. Musisz wejść na pokład tego statku i zdobyć informację o Zbieraczach. Może uda nam się dowiedzieć jak przejść przez przekaźnik Omega 4.</p>
<p>- Nie wyobrażam sobie jak turiański patrol mógł uszkodzić statek Zbieraczy. - Przyznała Alex myśląc o rozmiarach standardowego statku patrolowego turian. Takie statki były dwa razy mniejsze niż Normandia i miały dwa razy słabszy napęd oraz siłę ognia.</p>
<p>- Raporty wskazują że kadłub jest cały, ale wszystkie systemy są wyłączone. Może właśnie dokonują napraw. Nie mówię że nic ci nie grozi, ale nie możemy przepuścić takiej okazji.</p>
<p>Alex niechętnie musiała zgodzić się z jego tokiem rozumowania. To była niepowtarzalna okazja aby zdobyć bezcenne informację, nawet pomimo potencjalnie dużego ryzyka. To wszystko jednak wyglądało jej dziwnie podejrzanie.</p>
<p>- Czemu turianie nie wyślą tam oddziału zwiadowczego?</p>
<p>- W końcu wyślą, ale udało się przechwycić transmisje, na razie podsyłamy im fałszywe raporty. Jesteś na tyle blisko że możesz zjawić się tam i zniknąć zanim turianie się zorientują.</p>
<p>- Czy ta informacja na pewno jest dobra?</p>
<p>- Informacja to moja broń. - Zauważył spokojnie Człowiek Ilzuja. - Jest dobra.</p>
<p>- Okej. Prześlij mi współrzędne a zajmę się tym.</p>
<p>- Już wysłałem. Na pokładzie statku nawiążesz połączenie z EDI, ona przekopie się przez dane żeby znaleźć informację o przekaźniku Omega 4. Powodzenia Shepard.</p>
<p>Po słowach Człowieka Iluzji transmisja natychmiast się zakończyła a Alex znów stała w pokoju łączności. Od razu powitał ją głos Jokera.</p>
<p>- Współrzędne wprowadzone, ruszajmy szukać statku Zbieraczy.</p>
<p>- Tak Joker, ruszajmy. - Stwierdziła Alex kwaśno wychodząc z pokoju łączności. Musiała zadecydować kogo weźmie ze sobą. Pierwszym imieniem jakie pojawiło się w jej umyśle było imię Zaeeda. Będzie pilnował jej pleców i umie zrobić zamieszanie. Alex starała się zignorować uczucie że po prostu chce go tam mieć. Jej drugą myślą był Garrus, on jednak czuł się najlepiej ze swoją snajperką. Alex obawiała się że jeśli zrobi się gorąco nie będzie opcji spokojnego ściągania wrogów czystymi strzałami. Kolejnym jej wyborem był Grunt. Rosły wytrzymały kroganin brzmiał odpowiednio. Dobrze spisał się na Horyzoncie i jeszcze kilku pomniejszych misjach na jakie go zabrała. Najlepiej działał w połączeniu z Jack lub Zaeedem. Biotyczka dzisiaj jednak odpadała, odniosła poważne rany kilka dni temu i na razie nie nadawała się do walki. Alex weszła do windy kierując się do maszynowni, mogła powiadomić swoją drużynę przez radio ale najczęściej wolała przekazywać im informację osobiście. Gdy widna jechała w dół Alex zwróciła się do SI z ważnym pytaniem.</p>
<p>- EDI ile czasu zajmie nam dotarcie do statku Zbieraczy?</p>
<p>- Około półtorej godziny.</p>
<p>Wystarczająco aby powiadomić drużynę, sprawdzić sprzęt i założyć zbroję. Uznała że wpierw powiadomi Grunta, o dziwo w pomieszczeniu razem z nim był Zaeed siedzący na ławce i czyszczący swoją broń.</p>
<p>- Shepard. - Przywitał się kroganin widząc ją. W dłoni miał niewielki nóż, Alex rozpoznała go jak jeden z noży do rzucania Zaeed. - Massani uczy mnie rzucać nożami. Dobra taktyka gdy skończy ci się amunicja, mało wydajne ale może uratować życie.</p>
<p>Zaeed nic nie powiedział na jej wejście, spojrzał na nią tylko od góry do dołu intensywnym spojrzeniem. Alex miała problem z powstrzymaniem się od drżenia gdy czuła uważny wzrok najemnika na sobie.</p>
<p>- Lecimy do nieaktywnego statku Zbieraczy w układzie Korlus. Chce mieć tam was obu. - Stwierdziła opierając się o ścianę.</p>
<p>- Możemy tam znaleźć przydatne informację. - Stwierdził najemnik nadal patrząc na swoją broń.</p>
<p>- I możliwość dobrej walki. - Zainteresował się Grunt.</p>
<p>- I możliwa zasadzka. - Uświadomiła ich niechętnie Alex. - Człowiek Iluzja nie powiedział że jest opuszczony tylko nieaktywny.</p>
<p>- Tym lepiej. - Stwierdził zadowolony Grunt. - Ile mamy czasu?</p>
<p>- Półtorej godziny. - Mówiąc to Alex wyszła z pomieszczenia i ruszyła do windy, zanim jednak udałoby jej się położyć dłoń na panelu windy na ścianie, usłyszała otwieranie drzwi i głos Zaeeda.</p>
<p>- Jak poszło z Quarianami? - Spytał od niechcenia najemnik przechodząc koło niej i wskazując na drzwi do swojej kajuty. Alex ruszyła za nim bez dłuższego zastanowienia.</p>
<p>- Tali została oczyszczona za wszystkich zarzutów. Problemy ściągnął na nią ojciec który przez to zginął. - Wyjaśniła pokrótce siadając na skrzyni.</p>
<p>- Słyszałem jak nie mogła się ciebie nachwalić. Jak tylko wróciła do maszynowni to zaczęła zachwalać to co mówiłaś.</p>
<p>- Powiedziałam tylko to co uważałam za słuszne. - Przyznała spokojnie Shepard. Po jej słowach Zaeed pokiwał głową robiąc krok w jej stronę, nie spuszczał swojego spojrzenia z jej twarzy.</p>
<p>- Czyli jak zwykle. - Stwierdził. - Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaką siłę potrafią mieć słowa.</p>
<p>- Nie rozumiem. - Stwierdziła niepewnie czując jak napięcie w pomieszczeniu drastycznie podskoczyło. Zaeed był niebezpiecznie blisko, czuła jego zapach, widziała każdą najmniejszą bliznę i zmarszczkę na jego twarzy. Wiedziona jakimś dziwnym impulsem Shepard chwyciła jedną dłonią szczękę Zaeeda po lewej stronie i przechyliła delikatnie jego głowę tak że udało jej się pocałować go w prawy pokaleczony policzek. Czuła nierówną bliznowatą tkankę jego skóry, delikatnie przejechała ustami do góry, następnie odrywając usta od jego twarzy prawą ręką przejechała po zniszczonym policzku.</p>
<p>Jakaś drobna część niej wiedziała że nie powinna tak otwarcie okazywać swojego niebezpiecznie głębokiego zaangażowania emocjonalnego, głównie dlatego że jest ono nieodwzajemnione. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać, nie potrafiła odmówić sobie tej drobnej i chwilowej ulgi oraz komfortu. Pomimo bezsprzecznie niebezpiecznego charakteru Massaniego, Alex często czuła się pewniej i spokojniej wokół niego. Jego beznamiętność sprawiała że Alex czuła że ma grunt pod stopami i że tym razem tak łatwo on się nie osunie. Nie do końca nawet była pewna dlaczego się tak czuje.</p>
<p>Po chwili odsunęła się od najemnika który stał spokojnie bez ruchu. Gdy Alex zerknęła na jego twarz nie zobaczyła na niej żadnych głębszych emocji. Zdziwienia czy odrazy do tego co przed chwilą zrobiła. Patrzył na nią spokojnie swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami.</p>
<p>- Shepard, sugerują abyś rozpoczęła przygotowania do wejścia na statek Zbieraczy gdy już się znajdziemy na miejscu. - Odezwała się SI gdy holograficzna niebieska kula pojawiła się przy ścianie. Tym razem Alex była jej niezwykle wdzięczna za interwencję, nie wiedziała co powinna Zaeedowi powiedzieć aby wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie. W końcu prawda raczej by go nie zadowoliła.</p>
<p>- Oby moje złe przeczucia okazały się przesadne. - Mruknęła Alex nie do końca wiedząc czy powiedziała to do Zaeeda czy do siebie. Następnie nie oglądając się w tył wyszła z pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>Wnętrze statku Zbieraczy było równie okropne co jego zewnętrzna strona. Było duszno, wokół unosił się nieprzyjemny trudny do nazwania zapach którego nie mogły zatrzymać filtry w ich hełmach a wygląd otoczenia był co najmniej groteskowy.</p>
<p>- Nigdy nie widziałem takiego statku. Nie ma niczego podobnego w mojej pamięci. - Przyznał Grunt gdy byli już na statku Zbieraczy.</p>
<p>- Wygląda jak olbrzymi ul. - Zauważył Zaeed rozglądając się ostrożnie wokół siebie.</p>
<p>- Zbieracze wyglądają jak przerośnięte karaluchopodobne potwory. - Stwierdziła Alex przypominając sobie obrzydliwy wygląd Zbieraczy. - Więc twoje porównanie niebezpiecznie pasuje.</p>
<p>Gdy ruszyli już zaciemnionymi korytarzami statku, oddalając się od promu który miał zostać na miejscu i czekać na ich powrót przez komunikatory odezwała się EDI.</p>
<p>- Shepard porównałam sygnaturę elektromagnetyczną statku ze znanymi profilami Zbieraczy. To ten sam statek który był na Horyzoncie.</p>
<p>Słysząc słowa SI Alex poczuła jeszcze silniejszy niepokój, miała nadzieje że to tylko zbieg okoliczności że obecnie znajdują się na statku który kilka tygodni temu był w kolonii. Może po prostu Zbieracze zapuszczając się do Drogi Mlecznej korzystają tylko z jednego statku, ta teoria była by w jakiś sposób uspokajająca. Oznaczałoby to że równocześnie po ich galaktyce lata tylko jeden taki statek, a nie więcej.</p>
<p>- Może wieżyczki obronne uszkodziły go przed atakiem turian. To wyjaśniałoby jak turianą udało się go unieruchomić. - Stwierdziła Alex gdy skręcili w prawo, idąc według naniesionej na ich mapy ścieżki.</p>
<p>Po kilku minutach doszli w końcu do rozległego pomieszczenia w którym znaleźli wiele niepokojący rzeczy. Zaczynając od stosu gnijących ludzkich ciał przy wejściu a kończąc na dziwnym metalowych stołach przypominających trochę stoły operacyjne.</p>
<p>Stając w bezpiecznej odległości od ludzkich ciał Alex pokręciła głową. Czy tak właśnie skończyli porwani koloniści z Horyzontu?</p>
<p>-Może byli przedmiotami badań? Zbieracze wyrzucili ich gdy już z nimi skończyli. - Zauważył Zaeed przenosząc wzrok z ciał na stoły operacyjne po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Patrząc w tę samą stronę Alex dostrzegła na jednym ze stołów znany już dobrze strąk w które zamykani byli koloniści.</p>
<p>- Istnieją gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć. Obawiam się że ci nieszczęśnicy tego właśnie doświadczyli. - Stwierdziła Alex odwracając się i idąc w stronę zajętego stołu operacyjnego.</p>
<p>- Ta galaktyka jest tak bardzo popierdolona. - Przyznał Zaeed ponuro idąc za Alex.</p>
<p>Ku nieszczęściu Alex strąk nie był pusty tak jakby sobie tego życzyła,  w środku nie było jednak człowieka.</p>
<p>- To Zbieracz? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Zaeed przypatrując się trupowi. - Dlaczego eksperymentowali na jednym ze swoich?</p>
<p>Zadając sobie po cichu to samo pytanie Alex podeszła do włączonego terminala stojącego przy stole i włączyła omni-klucz pobierając wszystko co mogła znaleźć na wspomnianym już terminalu.</p>
<p>- EDI przesyłam ci dane z tego terminala. Sprawdź co oni planowali.</p>
<p>- Otrzymano dane, analizuje. Zbieracze przeprowadzali bazowe porównania genetyczne między własną rasą a ludźmi.</p>
<p>- Czy oni szukają podobieństw? - Spytała Alex patrząc na obrzydliwe oblicze Zbieracza.</p>
<p>- Nie mam domysłów na temat ich motywacji. Mam tylko wstępne wyniki które zawierają coś godnego uwagi. Mamy tu poczwórny łańcuch DNA, identyczny do śladowych próbek pobranych w starożytnych ruinach. Tylko jedna znana rasa posiadała taką strukturę genetyczną, proteanie.</p>
<p>- Co? - Spytała słabo Alex czując nagłą suchość w ustach. - Ale proteanie zostali zniszczeni przez Żniwiarzy. Przecież...</p>
<p>Patrząc bezradnie na Zbieracza Alex przypominała sobie każdą rozmowę przeprowadzoną z Liarą na temat proetan, każdy artykuł jaki o nich przeczytała, każdą zasłyszaną tezę i historię. Czy naprawę rasa którą podziwiali i której zawdzięczali swój znaczny rozwój ma okazać się zdrajcami? Właśnie taka była pierwsza myśl Shepard, przyłączenie się proetan do Żniwiarzy. To jednak nie miało sensu. Jaka rasa przyłączała by się do swoich potencjalnych morderców. Żniwiarze nie wydawali się też istotami które tak po prostu pozwoliłby żyć komukolwiek. Żniwa odbywały się co jakiś czas niszcząc cywilizację, nie je pętając.</p>
<p>- Nie rozumiem. Proteanie poddali się Żniwiarzom? - Spytała Shepard przymykając oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech aby się uspokoić.</p>
<p>- Nie są już proteanami, ich geny zawierają znaczne ślady modyfikacji genetycznych. Żniwiarze przekształcili ich zgodnie ze swoimi potrzebami.</p>
<p>- Dziwne że do tej pory nikt na to nie wpadł. - Przyznała Shepard.</p>
<p>- Nikt dotąd nie miał okazji by tak dogłębnie zbadać kod genetyczny Zbieraczy. Już połączyłam dwa tysiące alleli z zapisanymi fragmentami. Ten Zbieracz prawdopodobnie wywodzi się z proteańskiej kolonii w gromadzie Styks Theta, ale zawiera ślady ekstremalnych modyfikacji. Ma o trzy chromosomy mniej, zmniejszoną strukturę heterochromatyny i wyeliminowane niepotrzebne sekwencje.</p>
<p>- Żniwiarze nie wybili protean. Zmienili ich w potwory i zniewolili. Już wiemy co jest na pewno dużo gorsze od śmierci. Nie można im już pomóc, musimy ich powstrzymać.</p>
<p>- Nie mam zamiaru skończyć jak oni. - Stwierdził z obrzydzeniem Zaeed.</p>
<p>- Może do tego właśnie porywani są ludzie. - Zaproponował Grunt. - Aby tworzyć żołnierzy.</p>
<p>- Kurwa świetnie. Musiałeś to mówić na głos? - Warknął Zaeed. - To nie tak ze nie pomyśleliśmy o tym!</p>
<p>- Mamy zadanie, ruszajmy. - Stwierdziła Alex, robiąc kilka kroków w przód zobaczyła na kolejnym stole broń. Podchodząc bliżej rozpoznała snajperkę Wdowa, broń zapewne została zabrana jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi. Chwytając broń ze stołu Alex ruszyła dalej, uznając że takie cacko może być przydatne.</p>
<p>- Kleptomania. - Mruknął Zaeed cicho.</p>
<p>- Hej, ośle dobrze wiesz że ta broń nikomu już się nie przyda. Zrobiłbyś to samo więc nie bądź złośliwy. - Stwierdziła lekko rozbawiona Alex.</p>
<p>- Ale podnoszenie ci ciśnienia jest dobrą zabawą. - Przyznał gdy wyszli już z pomieszczenia</p>
<p>Kolejny korytarz był zdecydowanie szerszy i wyższy, a na suficie były umieszczone znane już strąki.</p>
<p>- Uwaga pod sufitem jest więcej tych dziwnych kapsuł. - Ostrzegła ich Zaeed patrząc zaniepokojony w górę.</p>
<p>- Ciekawe ile z nich już jest pełnych. - Zastanawiał się głośno Grunt.</p>
<p>- Zbyt wiele. - Ucięła jego rozmyślania, przygnębiona Alex gdy EDI ponownie odezwała się przez komunikatory.</p>
<p>- Shepard nie wykrywam śladów życia w tych kapsułach. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo że ofiary zginęły kiedy statek stracił zasilanie.</p>
<p>- Kurwa. - Mruknął Zaeed idąc dalej korytarzem. - Świetnie, kolejne masy trupów.</p>
<p>- Możemy przynajmniej sprawić aby Zbieracze nikogo więcej nie porwali. - Zauważyła Alex, ale i ona czuła w ustach gorycz spowodowaną wiedzą że wszyscy niewinni ludzie na tym statku nie żyją. Przypomniała sobie kolonistę na Horyzoncie, tego starszego mężczyznę który czuł niechęć do Przymierza i który zmuszony był obserwować start statku pełnego jego przyjaciół, tych samych przyjaciół którzy zapewne byli martwi w tych kapsułach.</p>
<p>Im dalej szli tym więcej tych przeklętych kapsuł widzieli, głównie przymocowanych do sufitu, ale i na ziemi leżało ich kilka od czasu do czasu.</p>
<p>- Pani komandor, to ważne. Miałem przeczucie więc kazałem EDI przeanalizować statek  na którym jesteście. - Odezwał się przez ich komunikatory Joker podczas kolejnych minut marszu przez cichy, upiorny wrak.</p>
<p>- Porównałam profil elektromagnetyczny z danymi zarejestrowanymi przez oryginalną Normandię dwa lata temu. Wyniki są identyczne.</p>
<p>Słysząc stwierdzenie EDI, Alex natychmiast zrozumiała czemu Joker był zdenerwowany. To ten statek został zarejestrowany chwilę przed katastrofą. To właśnie dlatego nie było go w bazie Przymierza, to on zniszczył jej statek, doprowadził do śmierci części jej załogi i jej samej.</p>
<p>- Ten statek prześladuje mnie od dwóch lat. Zaatakował oryginalną Normandię i poszedł moim tropem na Horyzont. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności.</p>
<p>W końcu wyszli z plątaniny korytarzy na coś przypominające wielką halę, bardzo wysoko u sufitu który znajdował się przynajmniej pięć metrów w górę, od nich Alex dostrzegła mikroskopijne z tej odległości zarysy kapsuł znajdujące się u sufitu. Niczym tysiące takich samych komórek w ulu.</p>
<p>- To jest... wielkie. - Stwierdzi po chwili Grunt zadzierając głowę w górę.</p>
<p>- Mogliby porwać każdego kolonistę z Układów Terminusa i jeszcze zostałoby im dużo pustych kapsuł. Ich celem może stać się Ziemia. - Zauważył ponuro najemnik.</p>
<p>- Nie jeśli ich powstrzymamy. - Stwierdziła twardo Alex odrywając wzrok od dziesiątek tysięcy kapsuł i idąc przez ogromne pomieszczenie.</p>
<p>Idąc dalej weszli na coś przypominające most który był porośnięty gdzieniegdzie dużymi naroślami które mogły być organiczne, minęli też na moście kilka kapsuł. Jedna z nich była widocznie uszkodzona, inna była otwarta a jeszcze inna zamknięta. To ogromne pomieszczenie ciągnęło się poza zasięg wzrok Alex, mogło mieć nawet kilka kilometrów. Nic dziwnego skoro sam statek był przynajmniej trzy razy większy niż obecna Normandia.</p>
<p>- Tam, na platformie, to wygląda jak jakiś panel sterowania. - Odezwał się Zaeed gdy w oddali, przed nimi zaczął wyostrzać się, majaczący niewyraźny zarys platformy. Przyśpieszając kroku po kilku chwilach cała trójka znalazła się na wspomnianej już platformie.</p>
<p>- Gdzie martwi Zbieracze? - Spytał Grunt. - Coś jest... nie tak.</p>
<p>- Czyli nie tylko ja mam złe przeczucia. - Mruknął Zaeed rozglądając się nieufnie wokół.</p>
<p>Alex podeszła do konsoli Zbieraczy, uznając że przyznawanie racji towarzyszą nie miało by większego znaczenia. Zamiast tego zwróciła się do ich SI.</p>
<p>- EDI wysuwam most między tobą a statkiem Zbieraczy. Zobacz czy dowiesz się czegoś z banków danych.</p>
<p>Starając się zrozumieć jak działa konsola Zbieraczy Alex wpuściła EDI do ich systemów podczas gdy Grunt i Zaeed rozglądali się wokół coraz bardziej nerwowi. Shepard rozumiała ich zdenerwowanie, już wcześniej myślała nad tym na co chwilę wcześniej zwrócił uwagę Grunt. Mianowicie brak ciał Zbieraczy, lub brak jakiegokolwiek oporu skoro Zbieracze żyją. Cała cisza i łatwość z jaką włamali się na statek paradoksalnie coraz bardziej Alex martwiła.</p>
<p>Po kilku minutach gdy EDI buszowała po bazach danych platforma niespodziewanie zerwała się a wielkie metalowe rury wokół nich zaczęły się krztusić i wypuszczać kłęby pary. Z ledwością utrzymując równowagę gdy platforma już się uspokoiła Alex połączyła się z Normandią.</p>
<p>- Joker? EDI? Co to było?!</p>
<p>- Ale walnęło. Wszystko na chwilę zgasło, ale znów mamy zasilanie. - Wyjaśnił pilot po czym do jego tłumaczeń dołączyła EDI.</p>
<p>- Udało mi się, przekierować większość przeciążenia do mniej ważnych systemów. Shepard to nie była awaria. To była pułapka.</p>
<p>Gdy EDI wypowiadała ostatnie zdanie którego Alex zdążyła się już sama domyślić, platforma na której się znajdowali znów oszalała, tym razem odczepiając się od podłoża i unosząc się do góry.</p>
<p>- EDI potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.</p>
<p>- Mam problem z utrzymaniem połączenia, ktoś się dostał do naszego systemu. - Ostrzegła EDI.</p>
<p>- To wszystko od początku było zbyt podejrzane. - Stwierdził Zaeed patrząc jak kolejna platforma zbliża się do tej na której obecnie stała ich trójka.</p>
<p>- Szykujcie się do walki! - Ostrzegła Alex rozpoznając że na zbliżającej się platformie znajdowali się Zbieracze.</p>
<p>- Odzyskano połączenia. - Odezwała się EDI. - Muszę zakończyć pobieranie zanim będę mogła obejść system.</p>
<p>- Rób co musisz. My do tego czasu postaramy się przeżyć. - Stwierdziła Shepard uchylając się od pierwszych strzałów lecących w ich stronę.</p>
<p>Źle walczyło się na niewielkich ośmiokątnych platformach zawieszonych w powietrzu, zwłaszcza gdy do tej wesołej zabawy dołączył się Zwiastun. Platformy Zbieraczy doczepiały się do tej na której stała Alex. Najpeirw pojawiła się jedna, potem druga, podczas walki z trzecią platformą słysząc jak Grunt krzyszy do Zbieraczy o miarżdżeniu ich czaszek ponownie odezwała się EDI.</p>
<p>- Shepard musisz ręcznie przywrócić połączenie do mojej konsoli polecień.</p>
<p>- Tak się składa że Zbieracze całkiem dobrze mi to uniemożliwiają. - Zauważyła Alex zaciskajac zęby gdy huk po detonacji jednego z granatów Zaeeda zadźwięczał jej w uszach. - Zaeed, Grunt, wycofujemy się do platformy która nas tu przwiozła!</p>
<p>- A nie lepiej wyrżnąć ich wszystkich?! - Krzyknął Grunt.</p>
<p>- Jest ich zbyt dużo. - Warknęła Alex. - Na platformę. JUŻ.</p>
<p>Gdy Alex bezpiecznie zanurkowała już za konsolę na oślep włączyła połączenie.</p>
<p>Gdy ich platforma już bezpiecznie odczepiła się od raszty i zostawiła Zbieraczy w tyle, przynajmniej na razie. Gdy znaleźli się już w miejscu z którego platforma ich zabrała Alex ponownie zapytała EDI o postępy.</p>
<p>- Masz to czego potrzebowaliśmy?</p>
<p>- Znalazłam dane, które pomogą nam w przedostaniu sie przez przekaźnik Omega 4. Ponadto odkryłam też turiańskie sygnał SOS który miałzwabić ofiarę w tę pułapkę. Jego źrółem byli Zbieraczę, to niespotykane.</p>
<p>- Do czego zmierzasz? - Spytała podejrzliwie Alex.</p>
<p>- Turiańskie kanały awaryjne mają dodatkowe szyfrowanie, w tej wiadomości jest ono obecne, ale uszkodzone. Nie ma możliwości żeby Człowiek Iluzja myślał że to wezwanie było prawdziwe.</p>
<p>- Skąd ta pewność?</p>
<p>- Znalazłam anomalię w protokołach wykrywania Cerberusa, to on je napisał.</p>
<p>- Skoro wiedział że to pułapka to czemu nas w nią wysłał? - Spytał Joker przez komunikator, cały czas przysłuchując się rozmowie.</p>
<p>- Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. - Stwierdziła Shepard.</p>
<p>Jej pierwszym skojarzeniem była zdrada, jednak po głębszym zastanowieniu, Alex zdała sobie sprawę że ta teza nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Człowiek Iluzja nie miał żadnego powodu aby ich zdradzać. W końcu włożył w nią i ten projekt masę sił, czasu i pieniędzy. Dlaczego jednak nie powiedział otwarcie że to pułapka?!</p>
<p>Nie miała jednak czasu długo się nad tym zastanawiać gdy Joker ogłosił że statek Zbieraczy uruchamia silniki. Biegnąc przez statek w którym zaroiło się od Zbieraczy, pokonując znane korytarze zapełnione wrogami ostatnim o czym Alex myślała był przekręt Człowieka Iluzji.</p>
<p>Dopiero gdy Alex, Grunt i Zaeed znaleźli się na Normandii, bezpieczni i względnie cali Alex znów mogła zastanawiać się nad motywacjami Człowieka Iluzji.</p>
<p>Czuła się zdenerwowana i oszukana przez Człowieka Iluzję, wychodząc ze stacji medycznej po tym jak Doktor Chakwas nałożyła na jej drobne rany medi-żel Alex ruszyła do pokoju łączności gdzie czekało na nią od kilkunastu minut połączenie.</p>
<p>- EDI udało się uzyskać interesujące informację zanim statek Zbieraczy zaczął znowu działać. - Oświadczył Człowiek Iluzja w swoim zwykłym stylu, na powitanie.</p>
<p>- Wciągnąłeś nas w zasadzkę o której doskonale wiedziałeś! - Warknęła Alex. - Lepiej żebyś miał cholernie dobry powód!</p>
<p>- Potrzebowaliśmy informacji o przekaźniku Omega 4 to wymagało bezpośredniego dostępu do danych Zbieraczy. - Uświadomi jej spokojnie, zupełnie niewzruszony jej wściekłością. - Nie mogliśmy przepuścić takiej okazji.</p>
<p>- Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć o tym że to była pułapka! Zaoszczędziłoby nam to wchodzenie w paszczę lwa z mylnym przekonaniem. Szczególnie jeśli ryzykujemy życie.</p>
<p>- Owszem naraziłem ciebie i twoją drużynę na niebezpieczeństwo, ale sama przyznaj. Jak entuzjastycznie zareagowałabyś na wieść że chce wysłać cię w pułapkę Zbieraczy zastawioną właśnie na ciebie? Dzięki pominięciu tego faktu nie musiałem się z tobą wykłócać i tracić czasu na przekonanie cię. Bez tych informacji nie dotrzemy do siedziby Zbieraczy. Byłby to wyrok śmierci dla ciebie i całej ludzkości.</p>
<p>Grał na jej emocjach i był bezczelny w swojej szczerości. Był manipulacyjnym zimnym draniem który z każdym dniem coraz bardziej działał jej na nerwy. Najgorsze było to że pomimo swojej bezwzględności i zimnej kalkulacji bardzo często miał rację. Potrzebowali tych danych, jednak okoliczności wysłania Shepard i jej drużyny były naprawdę podłe. A wytłumaczenie że mogła się kłócić i sprzeciwiać były naprawdę płytkie. Wiedział że podchodzi emocjonalnie do wielu spraw, dlatego jej nie powiedział, oraz dlatego też przypominał jej teraz o bezpieczeństwie ludzkości. Stosował zwykły emocjonalny szantaż, wiedząc że tą słuszną kartą może wiele ugrać.</p>
<p>- Powiedz mi chociaż że było warto. - Warknęła przez zęby Alex.</p>
<p>- Było. - Przyznał leniwie po chwili ciszy. - EDI potwierdziła nasze podejrzenia. Żniwiarze i statki Zbieraczy mają zaawansowane systemy identyfikacji swój-obcy, rozpoznawany przez przekaźniki. Wystarczy zdobyć jeden z tych modułów identyfikacyjnych.</p>
<p>- Zapewne masz już jakiś plan. - Zauważyła gorzko Alex.</p>
<p>- Owszem. Zamierzam wysłać wyspecjalizowany zespół naukowy który będzie pracował we wraku Żniwiarza. Będziesz musiała zabrać jego moduł identyfikacyjny gdy badacze już go zdobędą. Niezwłocznie cię powiadomię gdy to już nastąpi. Obawiam się jednak że może to potrwać w najgorszym wypadku kilka miesięcy. Jeszcze nigdy ludzkość nie miała okazji zbadać Żniwiarza. Co jest dość zrozumiałe jako że jeszcze kilka lat temu byli oni uważani za mit. Taka nieznana nam wysoce rozwinięta technologia może przysporzyć kłopotów podczas jej pozyskiwania. Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość. W między czasie będę monitorował kolonie w Układach Terminusa i spróbuję zapobiegać dalszym porwaniom, lub jeśli będzie taka możliwość, będę informował ciebie abyś odparła takie ataki. Druga możliwość jest mniej prawdopodobna jako że nie sądzę aby możliwe było dowiedzenie się o ataku, powiadomienie ciebie i twoja interwencja, wymagałoby by to zbyt dużo czasu. Ataki trwają około trzech, czterech godzin za względu na brak możliwości bronienia się kolonistów przed zastojem Poszukiwaczy. Skompletuj drużynę o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś i zadbaj aby byli gotowi, to na razie twoje jedyne zadanie.</p>
<p>Mówiąc to Człowiek Iluzja zakończył połączenie jako pierwszy nie pozwalając Alex dojść do słowa. W kwaśnym humorze Alex ruszyła do swojej kajuty chcąc dać odpocząć obolałym mięśniom. Nikt z ich trójki nie ustrzegł się dziś drobnych obrażeń, najgorszą ranę odniósł Grunt nad gardłem gdzie jego skóra była dużo wrażliwsza. Na całe szczęście poza oparzeniem nie doszło do uszkodzenia przełyku lub dostania się do organizmu kroganina żadnych niebezpiecznych drobnoustrojów. Przed wyjściem ze stacji medycznej Alex upewniła się czy na pewno z Gruntem będzie wszystko w porządku. Sam kroganin wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony z rany odniesionej podczas walki i ponownie przyznał że Zbieracze się naprawdę groźnym i godnym wrogiem. Jednocześnie zamiast opatrunku domagał się rynkolu z którym zapoznał go ktoś z załogi, ale nikt nie chciał się otwarcie do tego przyznać. Alex po cichu podejrzewała że odpowiedzialni byli za to Zaeed lub Garrus. I dlaczego u diabła mieli taki alkohol na statku?! W końcu nie wiele osób dałoby radę temu mocnemu krogańskiemu trunkowi. Podejrzewała że Zaeed nie zwalił by się pod stół po jednej szklance, jak to najczęściej miało miejsce w takich sytuacjach. On jednak zapewne w swoim życiu spożył znaczną część składu tablicy Mendelejewa, tak więc nie było co się dziwić. Jack mogłaby sobie też nieźle poradzić, Alex nie pytała jej o zamiłowanie do alkoholu, ale słysząc o wielu jej wyczynach Shepard zakładała że wiele w życiu mogła wypić podejrzanych rzeczy. Większość ludzi jednak po spożyciu szklanki byłaby już na tyle pijani że miałaby poważne problemy motoryczne. Nie wiedziała jak jest w tym przypadku z turianami, jakoś nigdy nie wpadło jej do głowy pytanie o to Garrusa. Podejrzewała że quarianie ze swoim słabym układem odpornościowym również źle by go znieśli. Nie miała pojęcia jak sprawa ma się u asari ze względu na ich długowieczność.</p>
<p>Shepard porzuciła myśli o krogańskim alkoholu gdy tylko zobaczyła Zaeeda siedzącego na jej łóżku ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>- Sukinsyn pewnie miał ładne wytłumaczenie wpakowania nas w zasadzkę, co? - Spytał na przywitanie najemnik wyłączając swój omni-klucz.</p>
<p>- Stwierdził że jestem zbyt emocjonalna i gdybym usłyszała o zasadzce to doszłoby do kłótni, a on nie miał na to czasu. Mniej więcej tak wyglądały jego wyjaśnienia. - Stwierdziła Alex, po jej słowach najemnik wstał z łóżka wziął coś ze stolika przy kanapie i podszedł do Alex.</p>
<p>- Środki na uspokojenie przekazane mi przez Chakwas. Gdy mnie łatała EDI stwierdziła że twój poziom jakiś tam hormonów jest zbyt wysoki.</p>
<p>- Mówiłam o adrenalinie, noradrenalinie i kortyzolu. - Odezwała się EDI.</p>
<p>- Jasne cokolwiek. - Stwierdził przewracając oczami. - Jakbym co najmniej się na tym kurwa znał. Przyniosłem ci też herbatę.</p>
<p>Mówiąc to wskazał na kubek w swojej drugiej ręce. Alex nie sądziła że środki na uspokojenie są potrzebne, była zdenerwowana ale nie było to wcale niczym nowym. Nie rozumiała więc dlaczego doktor Chakwas dała te środki Zaeedowi, dodatkowo mogła po prostu powiedzieć EDI aby SI nakazała jej zajrzeć do stacji medycznej. Mimo to cieszyła się że najemnik był tu, nawet jeśli tylko po to.</p>
<p>Alex wzięła więc środki i popiła je ciepłą herbatą, przełykając przyjemną ciecz i czując chwilowy przypływ odwagi Alex zadała Zaeedowi pytanie którego normalnie nie odważyła by się zadać. Jako że mógł odmówić.</p>
<p>- Skoro już tu jesteś to może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa. Mam ochotę obejrzeć jakiś film. - Powiedziała Alex na jednym wdechu.</p>
<p>Najemnik przez krótką chwilę wyglądał jakby rozważał jej propozycję po czym zapytał.</p>
<p>- Co chcesz obejrzeć?</p>
<p>- Znasz Akademie policyjną?- Spytała Alex.</p>
<p>- Nie. - Przyznał powoli patrząc na nią z podejrzliwością.</p>
<p>- No to chyba mamy już film. Stara komedia z lat chyba osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Oglądałam z tatą wszystkie części. On niezbyt lubi ten film.</p>
<p>Zaeed bez sprzeciwu siadł po jednej stronie łóżka, po przebraniu się w krótkie spodenki i luźną koszulkę Alex skuliła się koło niego kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. Niewielki ekran, na którym zdecydowanie nie wygodnie oglądało się cokolwiek odtwarzał wybrany przez Alex film. W pewnym momencie najemnik zaczął jedną dłonią przeczesywać krótkie włosy Alex, to działanie sprawiło że komandor czuła delikatne przyjemne mrowienie gdy dłoń najemnika muskała skórę jej głowy.</p>
<p>Gdy Alex zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła mogłaby udawać że znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Że nie wisi nad nimi wszystkimi przerażający cień ataku ze strony Żniwiarzy i Zbieraczy, że może nareszcie robić to co kocha. Zwiedzać galaktykę z przyjaciółmi u boku. I z mężczyzną który zawrócił jej w głowię. Okrutna rzeczywistość była jednak zupełnie inna, i chcąc nie chcąc Alex musiała się z nią pogodzić. Mimo to, właśnie takie drobne chwile jak ta obecnie przypominały jej że warto walczyć, że na samym końcu jeśli jej się uda czeka na nią nagroda. Normalne życie, powrót do taty i porzucenie Cerberusa. Jedynym czego Alex się bała to zakończenie relacji z Zaeedem. Gdy misja Cerberusa dobiegnie końca, najemnik odejdzie, pójdzie w swoją stronę. Tak jak powinno być, a jednak nie tego Alex chciała.</p>
<p>Gdy na niewielkim ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się już napisy końcowe Alex będąc już na skraju snu i wyczerpania odwróciła się powoli do najemnika i zadała mu kolejne pytanie.</p>
<p>- Zostaniesz? - Spytała niewyraźnie Alex</p>
<p>Zaeed zanucił w zgodzie po czym delikatnie szturchnął Alex każąc jej się odpowiednio położyć, następnie sam zajmuje drugą stronę łóżka.</p>
<p>Po kilku minutach ciszy gdy Alex leżała na plecach czując za sobą ciało najemnika i ramie przerzucone przez jej talie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, czując że teraz jest najlepsza okazja wypowiedziała to co ciążyło jej na sercu od jakiegoś czasu.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję że tu jesteś. - Powiedziała cicho patrząc w otaczającą ich czerń. Najemnik nie powiedział nic przez dłuższy czas, w żaden sposób nie pokazał że słyszał co mówiła. Myśląc już że nie zainteresowały go w żaden sposób jej słowa lub że już śpi Alex sama zamknęła oczy i to właśnie wtedy nadeszła cicha odpowiedź najemnika.</p>
<p>- Będę tu tak długo jak będziesz tego chciała.</p>
<p>Tak długo jak będzie tego chciała. Alex zagryzła wargę mając wrażenie że waga tych słów jest znacznie cięższa niż na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać. Tak długo jak ona będzie chciała. Więc może on nie chce odchodzić, kończyć tego co jest między nimi. Może zależy mu bardziej niż na początku zakładała.</p>
<p>Z drugiej jednak strony to jego partnerki zwykle kończyły związki z tego co się dowiedziała, głównie przez zdradę lub próbę zabicia. Ale czego miałoby to niby dowodzić? Że oczekuje noża w plecy? Przecież powinien ją znać aby wiedzieć że nigdy nikomu nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego.</p>
<p>Uznając że za bardzo drąży Alex starała się cieszyć faktem że najemnik nie zamierza odejść od niej w najbliższym czasie.</p>
<p>Zamykając oczy Alex splotła swoje palce z palcami najemnika i postarała się usnąć.</p>
<p>Tej nocy gdy ostre szpony koszmaru pozbawiły ją snu i pozostawiły drżącą i zdenerwowaną czuła silne ramiona wokół siebie i uspokajający delikatny dotyk szorstkich dłoni. Po raz pierwszy od swojego ożywienia Alex nie musiała radzić sobie z koszmarem sennym sama.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>